Come Back to me
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Ginny é uma mulher muita bem sucedida, depois de se formar tinha ido trabalhar na Russia. “De volta para casa, finalmente”:E Harry... O que te deu cara? Ficou olhando pras pernas dela? Ela é Irmã do seu melhor amigo? Continua em Between angels and demons
1. Capítulo 1

Come Back to me - Anny Black Fowl

Ginny Weasley é uma mulher muita bem sucedida na vida depois de se formar tinha ido trabalhar na Bulgária, e atualmente trabalhava na Rússia, no momento estava na fila para uma chave de portal, no ministério da magia russo.  
- Droga de fila!- ela xingou com raiva já estava meia hora esperando uma chave de portal para a Grã Bretanha e isso era muito mais do que era acostumada a esperar.  
- Sua vez senhorita.- disse o homem até que em fim ela poderia embarcar no seu tão merecido descanso de três meses. Ela trabalhava como auror para o ministério de lá e finalmente tinham tido uma trégua entre os problemas e ela tirou férias.  
- Tchau Jack! – ela disse com um sorriso muito bonito para ele. O homem corou! Jack era auror também junto com Ginny, um amigo de longa data que ajudara ela em todos os momentos, e ela sabia sim, mas fingia não perceber ou ligar que o homem ali na sua frente três anos mais velho que ela, era apaixonado por ela.  
- Tchau Ginny, boa viagem entre em contato com migo quando chegar pode acontecer alguma coisa.  
- Certo.- e ao dizer isso ela pegou com vontade em uma chaleira velha e sentiu o familiar comichão no umbigo de sempre, se viu pisando no conhecido, mas há muito tempo não visto, chão do ministério de Londres. "De volta para casa" ela pensou. Fazia seis anos que ela não via sua família, falava com eles apenas por cartas estava com saudade de todos dos amigos também, de Luna, Harry e Hermione. Nossa quanto tempo!  
- Rony não suje o sofá sua irmã deve estar chegando a qualquer instante!- gritou a Sra.Weasley - Desculpe mamãe eu esqueci! Tenho que comprar alguma coisa para ela!  
- Ronald Weasley eu não acredito que você não comprou nada pra a sua irmã!  
- Não deu tempo mãe pode perguntar para o Harry não é Harry?- disse o ruivo virando a cabeça para o lado e olhando significativamente para o amigo.  
- Não meta o Harry nisso!  
- Tudo bem mamãe eu e Harry vamos sair e comprar alguma coisa para ela!- os dois saíram antes que a Sra. Weasley brigasse mais. Mas na hora que puseram o pé fora de casa eles viram uma mulher com um enorme sobretudo marrom escuro e bastante peludo na gola com uma calça preta colada realçando as curvas naturalmente bem delineadas e uma blusa preta de manga comprida com zipper prateado e uma bota preta. Ela parecia não fazer esforço para passar pela grossa barreira de neve que estava ao redor da casa, e todas aquelas roupas escuras se contrastavam com uma pele branca como leite e um cabelo ruivo que se destacava.  
- Ginny?- Rony perguntou. A Mulher virou a cabeça e deu um sorriso de felicidade, um sorriso lindo e o abraçou em resposta…  
- Que saudade! Como estão as coisas aqui? Oi Harry Não tinha visto você! Tudo bem?  
- Oi tudo realmente faz muito tempo que não nos... Encontramos... Você está tão hum.… Crescida.- Harry se sentiu ridículo ficou completamente sem ação, essa não era a Ginny que ele conhecia, definitivamente. Não era mais uma simples garotinha; ela estava muito bonita agora.  
- Vamos entrar-  
- Claro!- quando eles entraram no ambiente quente e aconchegante da Toca estavam todos a espera da Weasley casula.  
- O Deus abençoe! Como cresceu! – depois do comitê de boas vindas e de muitos abraços e beijos ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos abraços e beijos da sua mãe, passou pelo interrogatório dos gêmeos das perguntas sobre trouxas do pai conversou um pouco com Rony e Harry e finalmente foi dormir estava muito cansada. Subiu até seu antigo quarto e viu como tudo teria que mudar ali ela não era aquela mesma Ginny bobinha de alguns anos atrás! Não de jeito nenhum! Durante a sua temporada na Rússia ela tinha aprendido a viver, viu que a vida não é um conto de bruxas como os que sua mãe contava quando era acriança, viu pessoas morrendo sendo torturadas nas mãos de outras por diversão, viu magia negra da mais forte possível, viu horrores que outrora ela nem imaginava que pudessem ser possíveis, não tinha mais aquele sorriso puro de antes, ela conhecia a vida... Praticava luta e ginástica uma combinação perigosa de elasticidade e agilidade, era tão perigosa quanto qualquer inimigo, sua vida mudara muito e seu coração não era mais tão mole como antes. Quando ela olhou o quarto decorado com papel de parede de florzinhas multicoloridas ela viu que tudo permanecera como ela deixara. Com um aceno da varinha ela mudou a cor de uma das paredes para um azul claro e as outras para branco gelo a mobília precisava de concerto, e transformou tudo em mogno com uma cama de casal de colunas " Bem melhor ela pensou! Essa Ginny bobinha está morta faz tempo.". Deitou-se, e em pouco tempo já havia adormecido, dormiu um sono cansado e sem sonhos. Quando acordou se levantou-se, estava vestindo uma roupa para descer quando ouviu baterem a sua porta, ela não respondeu e assim a pessoa entrou.  
- Ah... Desculpe, sua mãe falou para eu acorda-la, o jantar está quase na mesa falou Harry - Tudo bem.- ela respondeu com simplicidade, mas o homem a sua porta não saiu de lá, estava parado olhando para ela, Ginny riu por dentro, um riso maroto.-È.  
- A desculpe... Não se atrase a comida vai estar maravilhosa.- disse ele corando e fechando a porta atrás de si  
- O que te deu cara? Ficou olhando pras pernas dela? Ela é Irmã do seu melhor amigo!- ele sussurrou para si mesmo quando já ia descendo as escadas "Mas ela mudou tanto, ficou tão linda!... É, mas mesmo assim continua sendo a irmã do seu melhor amigo!" Ele não se lembrava de todas essas curvas na Ginny de antes, nem aqueles lábios, nem aquelas pernas nem aqueles... Deixa pra lá. Ele espantou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e concentrou-se no jantar, todos estavam reunidos na mesa o assuntou era a volta da Weasley mais nova.  
- Como ela cresceu não foi?- comentou Fred.  
- Temos que ficar de olho nela se não.  
- Temos que protege-la dos pervertidos daqui.- concordou Fred novamente completando a fala do irmão - Não se atrevam! Deixem sua irmã em paz!- ralhou a Sra. Weasley - Estamos apenas brincando. – disse Jorge, mas quando a Sra. Weasley deu as costas eles fizeram um aceno para Rony, o que fez Harry perceber que nada daquilo era brincadeira. Ginny interrompe a conversa descendo as escadas ela estava estonteante com um vestido branco até os joelhos, de um tecido leve que ondulava sobre a leve brisa.  
- Boa noite gente!  
- Boa noite - todos responderam em couro - Gente alguém sabe onde tem uma academia de luta aqui?- ela perguntou teria que pratica caso contrario seu chefe arrancaria suas tripas pela orelha.  
- Para que? – perguntou Rony - Ora para eu praticar! Imagine uma auror voltando ao trabalho toda enferrujada!  
- Ela tem razão. – concordou Harry.  
- Você luta?- perguntou Rony aturdido.  
- Mais é claro, vocês não?  
- Nós também temos aula em um instituto do ministério, mas eu nunca imaginei que você.  
- Para! Não fale isso você vai acabar me irritando. Bom eu acho que eu não posso fazer na academia do ministério, portanto eu irei procurar outra por aqui mesmo.  
- Tuuudo bem!- disse Rony. Quando ele acabou de falar, uma coruja preta como a noite apareceu na janela e olhou ao redor e pousou no colo de Ginny e deixou a carta lá.  
- È do Jack!- ela disse entusiasmada - Eu esqueci de escrever de volta pra ele. - Quem é Jack perguntaram os gêmeos juntos, pois Rony já estava esticando o pescoço para tentar ler, mas ela percebeu o movimento e afastou a carta de Rony. - Quem é? Seu namorado?- perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter.  
- Não! Um amigo que trabalha com migo.- respondeu ela.  
- O que diz a carta?- perguntou Jorge.  
- Nada que lhe interesse! Mas que curiosidade vocês quatro! – Todos se recolheram a sus cadeiras quando ela disse isso ela se levantou da mesa e subiu as escadas até o seu quarto  
Quando chegou no quarto abriu a carta e começou a ler:  
OI pelo visto você me esqueceu rápido em Raposa? Mal chegou…  
Não me escreveu... Fiquei preocupado, mas ai eu pensei "Naaam ela é a Raposa lembra?" Ai eu lembrei disso, e me acalmei, pois para pegar essa Raposa tem que ser o Tigre! E o Tigre por coincidência estava bem aqui na Rússia esperando por você.  
Atenciosamente:  
Tigre "Ai Jack, sempre o mesmo bom humor mesmo nos piores tempos" ela pensou com um leve sorriso bordado na face. Deitou-se e dormiu rapidamente, teve um sono sem sonhos totalmente relaxante. Acordou tarde, mas bem tarde mesmo, estava tão cansada do trabalho, ela amava seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim isso não queria dizer que não a deixasse cansada. Trocou de roupa e desceu para tomar café, mas o que encontrou foi à mesa do almoço já posta e a Sra. Weasley reunindo todos para almoçarem juntos.  
- Bom dia querida.- disse sua mãe.  
- Bom dia mamãe.  
- Acordou tarde, deve ter sido cansativo este período de trabalho.- comentou ela.  
- Sim um pouco cansativo, mas é o que eu gosto de fazer.  
- Muito trabalho por lá? - perguntou Rony desta vez.  
- Oh sim. Quando eu cheguei aqui eu tinha vindo de uma missão não fazia nem uma semana acho que uns três ou quatro dias.  
- Nossa! Que missão tinha sido?- perguntou curioso.  
- Não é da sua conta.-ela respondeu distraída cortando a carne.  
- Desculpe eu só...-mas ele foi interrompido pela Sra. Weasley brava.  
- Rony chega você sabe que eu não gosto que tragam assuntos de trabalho para a mesa do almoço!  
- Desculpe mamãe.- respondeu ele. O resto do almoço correu muito bem, eles perguntavam como tinha sido sua vida este tempo que ela tinha passado na Rússia, ela respondia que tinha sido boa adorava aquele país e já era naturalizada de lá. Já era considerada russa. Aos poucos eles foram acabando de comer, Ginny acabou e se deitou no sofá com os pés para cima. Ficou ela, Harry, e Rony sentados nas poltronas e ela no sofá, os dois conversavam animadamente enquanto Ginny lia o seu livro sem se importar com o que eles estavam dizendo. Harry não estava prestando atenção no que Rony estava falando, ele travava uma luta feroz tentando tirar os olhos que pareciam presos por uma força invisível, das curvas de Ginny. Com freqüência o pensamento "Rony iriam me matar".Passava-lhe pela mente. As únicas palavras que ele soltava durante a conversa eram do tipo, 'sim, claro, concordo, ' ou 'não, eu também acho', mas na verdade ele não prestava atenção no que estava concordando ou descordando. Ele apenas sabia que havia algo há ver com o natal ou ano novo,o resto do tempo ele tinha estado ocupado olhando como os cabelos dela formavam a cortina perfeita quando caiam pelos ombros e se espalhavam sobre o peito dela. O cheiro dela, semelhante ao perfume das rosas, a saia que subiu um pouco mais que o normal quando ela pôs os pés par cima do braço do sofá, deixando a mostra um pouco das coxas brancas como leite, "Deve ser porque lá na Rússia não tem muito sol, é mais gelo". Pensou ele  
Ginny foi tirada de sua leitura concentrada de novos métodos de luta para aurores, por uma pergunta de Rony:  
- Ginny você vai ficar para o natal não é?  
- Ah sim vou sim.  
- Ah bem porque falta tão pouco tempo para o natal que se você fosse embora antes não faria sentido, sua estadia aqui seria muito rápida.  
- E ano novo?- perguntou Rony.  
- Acho que sim, está nos meus planos também, pretendo ficar aqui até a primeira semana de janeiro mais ou menos.  
- Você devia ficar mais...- disse Harry, surpreendendo a si mesmo.- Digo, você passou tanto tempo fora…  
- Eu sei, mas eu não posso largar tudo lá e ficar muito tempo aqui.- respondeu ela simplesmente.  
- Por que? Tem alguma coisa que te prenda lá?- perguntou Rony - Que tal o meu emprego?- respondeu ela.  
- È, mas as suas férias não são tão curtas assim são, dava com certeza para você passar mais alguns dias.-disse Harry.  
- Você tem razão, mas eu não me atreveria a deixar o Tigre lá sozinho por todo este tempo.- falou ela distraída como se lembrasse de alguma coisa, rindo.  
- Tigre?-perguntou Harry sem entender direito.  
- Jack.-respondeu ela.-Um amigo.-ela acrescentou ao ver a cara de Rony de quem já ia perguntando.  
- Eu não ia perguntar nada!-ele rebateu.  
- Não, imagine! E eu sou um monte de bosta de morcego.-disse ela ironicamente. E Rony se irritou e se levantou e subiu as escadas murmurando coisas como "Até parece que eu ia acreditar que ele é só amigo... E essa preocupação toda"  
- Acho que ele ainda não está pronto para aceitar o fato de que, você pode ter namorados, - disse Harry suspirando e acrescentou ao ver a boca de Ginny se abrindo novamente.-Ou amigos com os quais você seja mais ligada.  
- Ele se acostuma.-falou ela. O resto da tarde se passou normalmente e ao chegar da noite e ela foi dormir cedo. Uma semana se passou, no começo era muito bom, re ver a família os amigos e tudo o mais, mas depois foi começando a ficar tudo muito calmo. Ela já tinha matado as saudades da mãe do pai, de todos e não tinha o que fazer, agora ela não tinha mais Hogwarts para ir e lá viver grandes aventuras. Não na escola nunca tinha passado um dia de tédio se quer. Ta tudo bem talvez um dia, mas eram realmente raros estes. Ela sempre tinha alguma coisa para fazer, estudar passear pela propriedade e conversar com Hagrid, namorar, aulas… Lá ela não tinha muita coisa para fazer, às vezes ajudava a mãe na cozinha ou ficava lendo e pensando. Os gêmeos que agora ficavam mais tempo na loja que por sinal progredia a cada dia Carlinhos e Gui só viriam para o natal, Rony e Harry eram as únicas pessoas com quem ela tinha para conversar algumas vezes, mas ela passava bastante tempo no seu quarto. E foi em uma destas vezes no dia anterior, para ser mais exata, que ela tinha decidido que iria fazer alguma coisa seja lá o que fosse, nem que fosse passear ao redor da casa, e olhar a paisagem. Muito decidida esta manhã ela acordou cedo, ela abriu os olhos, olhou para a cama de dossel, ela esperava ver o teto branco do seu quarto no alojamento dos aurores, de onde tinha saindo a pouco tempo. Mas ela também não ouviu a voz zombeteira e marota do Tigre acordando ela, penetrando nos seus ouvidos e fazendo ela rir. De tudo que ela poderia sentir falta, era dele que ela iria sentir mais falta. Um verdadeiro amigo era sempre com ele, que ela fazia as coisas, ele era a dupla de aurores, dupla de amigos, dupla inseparável, era o Tigre e a Raposa. Ela levantou-se e foi ao banheiro olhou sua situação, deprimente. Arrumou os cabelos, que hoje estava especialmente rebeldes prendeu eles em um rabo de cavalo alto, e vestiu uma blusa cinza, com uma calça de couro preta.Hoje ela queria sair e passear, olhar a cidade. Já na mesa de café estavam Fred e Jorge que tinham vindo tomar café na toca hoje.  
- Oi!- disse ao ver eles, e foi se sentando entre Harry e Rony.  
- Bom dia.- eles disseram e ela respondeu.  
- Toda arrumada.- comentou Fred.  
- Vai sair?-Perguntou Harry - Curiosos!-disse ela rindo.- Eu pretendia sair, passear, ver a cidade.  
- Você sabe onde exatamente?- perguntou Jorge.  
- Não. Na verdade esperava que algum de vocês me dissesse onde.  
- Bom; você podia ir ao Parque, eu gosto de lá é tranqüilo.Vou sempre lá.- sugeriu Harry - Vamos sim claro!- ela respondeu entusiasmada.  
- "Vamos"?-indagou Harry.  
- Claro! Você vai também o que diabos eu vou fazer em um parque, pela manhã, sozinha?  
- É que.  
- Não senhor, o senhor vai comigo.-ela disse isso e deu o assunto por encerrado. Harry sentiu um calor aconchegante se espalhar pelo seu corpo com o que ela disse, ela queria que ele fosse... Ginny esperou Harry acabar de comer e se levantou puxando-o pelo braço até aporta ela estava apressada louca para sair. O parque não era muito longe, eles chegaram rápido na hora em que chegaram lá o parque estava vazio estava lindo na opinião de Ginny a grama estava salpicada de pontinhos brancos pois nevara mias cedo. As arvores tinham o topo branco, o que as tornava mais adoráveis ainda. Ela foi à frente e passou por debaixo de uma arvore bem grande com galhos baixos, quando ia passando puxou um galho particularmente cheio de neve, e soltou. Harry que vinha mais a trás ficou coberto de neve dos pés a cabeça, parecia um boneco de neve em andamento. Ginny caiu na gargalhada e saiu correndo, Harry saiu correndo a trás dela tentando se livrar da neve e olhar por onde andava, quando se deu conta ela estava indo na direção do lago congelado,ele acelerou e tentou avisa-la, mas ele próprio já estava em cima da superfície congelada do lago correndo. Ele apenas sentiu o chão liso, seus sapatos escorregando ali, e ele ouviu um baque surdo e uma dor na região das costelas. Ginny não agüentou e teve um ataque de riso, de tanto rir, ela não conseguia mais nem se firmar no chão liso, estava começando a escorregar, mas mesmo assim não parava de rir, ela estava com as mãos no estomago, que já doía de tantas gargalhadas. "Ótimo!" Pensou Harry "Fazendo papel de idiota no primeiro passeio! Eu sou um otário mesmo". Mas não demorou muito e Harry ouviu um segundo baque no gelo, mas continuava a ouvir as gargalhadas de Ginny. Ele olhou para o lado e Viu os cabelos vermelhos esparramados sobre o gelo e ela ainda se contorcia de rir. Agora isso o estava irritando.  
- Não tem graça nenhuma!- falou se sentindo uma criança de cinco anos.  
- Isso é só porque você não viu.-ela disse parando de gargalhar um pouco para poder falar. Harry não estava mais olhando para ela, ele fora distraído por um barulho que parecia vir de um lugar atrás dela, era para onde ele olhava. De repente ela viu na expressão dele, indignação por ela estar rindo dele passou deu lugar a uma nova expressão.  
- O gelo está… -ele disse apontando, mas não foi necessário, o barulho mais forte atrás de Ginny foi o suficiente para ela entender tudo.  
- Rachando!-ela parou de rir instantaneamente, se pôs de pé em dois segundos e puxou a mão de Harry que ainda parecia pasmo com o que estava acontecendo. Ela ouvia o gelo cedendo aos seus pés, a cada passo que ela dava, e Harry também corria ao seu lado, ela continuava segurando a mão dele e o puxando.Porcaria por que aquele lago tinha que ser tão grande? Harry estava realmente pesando, mesmo que ele estivesse em pé e tentando correr. Agora faltava pouco, mas cada passo ela desejava já ter chegado, se tinha uma coisa que ela não era boa era em nadar, ela sabia nadar sim, e muito bem, embora não gostasse muito, principalmente quando era com uma roupa pesada igual a que ela estava naquele momento, ou quando a água era gelada. Ou quando eram os dois casos juntos como agora. Até que ela conseguiu. Ela sentiu que seus pés pisavam em uma coisa fofa, que não era o gelo do lago congelado. Arfando de susto, ela se atirou no na neve e Harry caiu logo depois ao seu lado, desta vez ele era quem estava rindo.  
- Do quem você está rindo?-ela perguntou.  
- Do seu susto, desespero, quando viu que o gelo estava rachando.-falou ele parando de rir.  
- È por que sabe a perspectiva de cair em um lago que eu não sei a profundidade, com a água congelante não me anima muito.-ela disse, mas não estava zangada.  
- É raso.  
- Bom saber, da próxima vez que o gelo rachar com nós dois em cima eu deixo você lá, para tomar um banho, já que você queria tanto. Ingrato.-disse Ginny com um leve sorriso no rosto. O que deixava ela mais linda.  
- Ok você quer que eu agradeça? - No mínimo!  
- Muito obrigado! Serei grato a você pelo resto da minha vida, por ter me salvo de um lago congelado extremamente perigoso, sebe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com migo, se eu tivesse caído lá dentro. Talvez eu pudesse até me afogar, mesmo com a água na cintura, sempre tem o risco.- Ginny pensou "Que ingrato.  
- Não tem problema nós vamos já saber.-e com as duas mãos no peito de Harry que estava de costas para o lago, ela empurrou Harry lá dentro, com toda a sua força. Ele sentiu que iria congelar ali naquela água, estava realmente muito gelado.  
- Então, você se afogou? Não né? Acho que você não corre esse risco.-disse enquanto ele saia todo molhado de dentro da água gelada do lago. Os cabelos negros grudavam na testa dele, e os olhos verdes vivo brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. Debaixo da jaqueta de couro marrom que Harry usava podia se ver os músculos delineados por baixo da camisa azul marinho. Ele realmente era bonito, ela reparou "Realmente bonito…" Ela pensava, enquanto ele vinha na sua direção.  
- Agora me dê um abraço.- ele disse com um grande sorriso no rosto - Não.-ela tentou correr mais ele estava muito perto.  
- Você vai negar um simples abraço, para o seu amigo de tantos anos.  
- Vou, principalmente agora que este amigo de tantos anos está todo encharcado.- virou a costa e correu, mas não adiantou anda, pois ele já estava muito perto. "Até que ganhar um abraço dele, não seria tão mau…". Ela pensou, mas logo depois este pensamento foi substituído por outro: "Ginny alou! Ele é o Harry!". Mas quando ela se deu conta sentiu duas mãos geladas segurando sua cintura por trás e a puxando.  
- Não!- ela gritou, mas ela já estava sentindo cada músculo gelado gele em contato com as suas costas, ela sentiu um arrepio por estar tão perto. Sentiu o rosto gelado, em contato com a sua bochecha, e ela riu, tentou fugir,mas era inútil ele tinha mais força que ela e Harry apertou ainda mais ela contra si quando percebeu a tentativa de fuga dela. Ginny sabia que se quisesse poderia se livrar facilmente dele, era muito boa em luta, mas ela não queria machuca-lo, "Será que não é você que não quer sair?".Perguntou uma voz na sua cabeça, "Besteira, ele é só o Harry.  
- Harry pare! Você está gelado demais!- ela disse sorrindo.  
- Você não pensou nisso antes de me atirar no lago não foi?  
- È, mas…  
- Agora eu vou te molhar toda! Até você ficar que nem eu!-ele disse aproximando mais ela de suas roupas molhadas. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela, era bom, inebriante, podia sentir a pele quente dela contra a dele, não queria solta-la. Ginny se atirou no chão e como ele estava segurando ela pela cintura ele foi ao chão junto com ela. Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e engatinhou para longe dele.  
- Satisfeito?-perguntou ela abrindo os braços enquanto ela estava ajoelhada na neve. E exibiu a costa da sua blusa molhada, seu cabelo preso também tinha algumas mechas molhadas e suas calas estavam ensopadas. Harry tinha gostado do contato com ela, o perfume doce, tão… Ela era perfeita! Queria poder abraça-la novamente.  
- Não!-ele respondeu e começou a engatinhar atrás dela. Ela se levantou e correu o maximo que pode na direção de casa,depois de cinco minutos correndo e fazendo curvas para Harry não pega-la ,mas e mesmo assim ele continuava em seu encalço. Ela irrompeu para dentro de casa e pôs Rony sua frente entre ela e Harry. - Ele que me molhar!-disse rindo. Rony apenas olhou de uma para o outro e viu Harry ensopado, mas continuou sem entender nada.  
- Ela me empurrou no lago!-disse Harry para se defender. Mas ambos estavam rindo.  
- Ginny venha almoçar rápido antes que esfrie!- disse a Sra. Weasley.  
- Não mamãe eu não estou com fome.  
- Mas você está muito magra… -mas Ginny não deu tempo para a mãe terminar de falar.  
- Eu vou para o meu quarto.-disse subindo as escadas.-e enquanto subia deu um sorriso maroto e piscou para Harry que a observava. Ginny estava com frio, ela se olhou no espelho ela estava com as roupas molhadas a blusa estava totalmente molhada grudada ao corpo seu cabelo antes preso em um rabo de cavalo armadíssimo, agora exibia fios caindo pelo rosto. Ela tremia de frio a água do lago estava gelada, seus lábios estavam roxos, mas tinha sido muito divertido passar a manhã com Harry. Pelo que ela percebeu, ele não era mais o mesmo tímido de antes, agora parecia um pouco mais solto. Eles tinham tido uma tarde muito divertida, ela realmente tinha gostado de passar aquele tempo em companhia do seu velho amigo, afinal a Sra. Weasley o considerava um filho, mas mesmo sem saber porque Ginny não gostou da possibilidade de ter Harry como um irmão. Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos, e foi ao banheiro, nada como um banho quente ela realmente estava congelando, mas nada comparado à Rússia. Ela abriu a torneira e esperou encher a banheira, sentada na borda, ela se lembrou de como era bom o abraço de Harry, como ele ficara lindo todo molhado, realmente Harry era bonito, sempre fora, aqueles olhos verdes, era o que ela mais gostava nele, e agora ela lembrava como ele podia ser legal, ela tinha esquecido, como era viver entre a família. Mas porque isso agora? Apenas por causa de alguns abraços? Uns abraços que tinham mexido com ela. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos de sua mente, entrou na banheira para tomar o seu banho relaxante.  
Depois que Ginny subiu Harry também subiu atrás dela, mas foi para o seu quarto, lá ele passou direto para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro quente e entrou de roupa e tudo já estava todo molhado mesmo. Ele se lembrou dela empurrando ele no lago, puxando o galho, é fazia realmente muito tempo que ele não se divertia nem sorria tanto, ela fazia isso com ele. Era definitivamente estranho isso, o modo como ele se sentia com ela, leve bem leve, sem preocupações, era só Harry e Ginny, nada mais tinha vez. Ele seu um sorriso leve. Ela estava bonita, sem duvida mudara muito desde que tinha partido, ele não conhecia essa Ginny de agora. Lembrou dele correndo para abraça-la e molhar a roupa dele, os abraços… Era bom sentir ela perto dele, trazia paz, calma, ele gostava disto, gostava dela. Ele terminou o banho, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi para a sacada, o vento era frio lá, mas ele não se importava, a vista era legal, dava para ver o povoado mais próximo, e as casinhas cobertas de neves. Ele voltou para o dentro do quarto e apenas se atirou na cama pegou um livro e começou a ler deitado, passou bastante tempo lendo deitado, era uma aventura, no qual um homem chamado Robert se apaixonava por uma mulher chamada Sophie. Eles resolviam juntos um mistério, bastante interessante o livro, quando ele se deu conta o sol já estava prestes a se por,ele tinha cochilado um pouco, seu cabelo ainda apresentava, alguns vestígios de umidade, mas já estavam quase completamente secos. Harry foi à sacada e viu o sol já estava realmente prestes a se por, já iluminava tudo com uma claridade vermelha meio alaranjada, que parecia um véu sobre as árvores com neve no topo. Ele pensava em quanto tempo tinha se passado quando uma coisa gelada o atingiu em cheio na testa entrando em seus olhos, e de repente mais uma em seu peito, ele percebeu que eram bolas de neve. Mais uma o atingiu no ombro, ele se afastou recuando para dentro do quarto.Prestando atenção ele ouviu vozes:  
- Rony tem a mira de uma galinha cega!-muitas risadas.  
- Olha só quem fala! A Ginny foi a única que acertou no rosto.  
- Treinamento de auror. Não foi nenhum desafio.-respondeu a voz de Ginny. A esta altura ele já sabia quem era, eram Fred, Jorge, Rony e Ginny, provavelmente em uma Guerra de bolas de neve, e depois que se cansaram de atacar uns aos outros, acharam Harry na sacada um alvo atraente. Ele pôs a cabeça para fora na sacada novamente e gritou rindo.  
- Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não?  
- Nossa! Isso tudo é por que você não participou?-falou Jorge.  
- Saiba que nós tentamos, mas a Bela Adormecida não acordou.- completou Fred.  
- Desça!-disse Rony - Olha que eu vou… -disse Harry.  
- Mas não se esqueça de vestir uma roupa mais adequada ou não vai ter graça jogar bola em um alvo congelado de toalha você não poderia se mover, apesar de eu admitir que seria muito engraçado.-disse Ginny todos caíram na gargalhada e Harry olhou para baixo e viu que ainda usava a toalha desde que tomara banho. "DROGA! Não acredito que ela me viu assim!".Pensou ele, e entrou rapidamente para o quarto enquanto ainda ouvia as gargalhadas lá em baixo. Ele pôs uma roupa qualquer e desceu, logo que chegou à sala de jantar a Sra. Weasley o chamou:  
- Venha querido eu vou chamar os outros lá fora, vamos jantar.- ele sentou-se à mesa e logo, logo o som de gargalhadas encheu ao ambiente, os quatro entraram em casa ainda rindo. Durante o jantar todo eles pegaram no pé de Harry, e depois Fred e Jorge uniram todos e fizeram algumas demonstrações de alguns dos seus logros, todos aplaudiram com entusiasmo, excerto a Sra. Weasley que apenas sorriu, as apresentações foram até tarde. Depois disto todo se recolheram em seus quartos e foram dormir  
Três dias se passaram, e Ginny estava, mergulhada em completa monotonia, não tinha realmente nada para fazer e ela que era uma pessoa muito ativa, estava tendo dificuldades. Ela passou a maioria do tempo, lendo, e quando não lia ela, conversava com os irmãos. Foi mais algumas vezes no parque com Rony, e Harry. Tiveram algumas guerras de bolas de neve, mas a maioria do tempo era um tédio!Ela queria fazer desta manhã diferente, mas não sabia como! Realmente era um problema fazer alguma coisa neste lugar, na noite passada ela ficara pensando no que fazer, mas no fim não chagara a lugar nenhum continuava sem idéias para nada.  
- Ginny! Acorde, vamos dar um passeio!-era Fred. Ginny acordou com os gritos de Fred do outro lado da porta do seu quarto que agora não vinham mais do outro lado da porta ele Jorge e Harry entraram no quarto e Fred gritou isto mais alto ainda. Jorge arrancou suas cobertas e ela se encolheu Harry viu que ela usava um conjunto, um short muito curto, talvez de uma palmo e uma blusa de alças ambos pretos. O Short deixava as pernas dela mostra, o que sem duvida era muito chamativo para qualquer um que há visse assim, ela era bonita mesmo quando estava dormindo.  
- O que vocês querem aqui tão cedo?-ela murmurou parecendo ter dificuldade em abrir os olhos.  
- Vamos passear, vamos a beco, eu Fred, você e o Harry.-ela pareceu despertar mais.  
- Legal, esperam apenas eu tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar!-ela disse pulando da cama e se dirigindo ao banheiro. - Hei garota que short é esse?-perguntou Fred.  
- Ah vocês não vão começar não é? Eu estava dormindo!  
- Mas mesmo assim pode vir alguma pessoa de fora!-argumentou Jorge.  
- Oh! Pelo amor de Deus, são só vocês!-ela disse já de dentro do banheiro. Ela realmente não demorou muito o banho, e saiu logo os gêmeos ficaram conversando com ela enquanto ela tomava banho falando dos seus investimentos e das suas novas idéias. Ela saiu enrolada em uma toalha branca escrita Raposa em uma borda. E começou, a procurar uma roupa dentro do guarda roupa. Céus ela ficava muito linda de qualquer jeito, reparou Harry, ele podia ver as curvas dela delineadas pela toalha. O cabelo molhado descendo grudado nas costas dela, a boca vermelha assim como as bochechas por causa da água quente, a boca dela, realmente atraente. Ele sentiu uma pontada abaixo do umbigo. Enquanto Harry pensava isto tudo, ele mesmo não estava se reconhecendo. Então Jorge parou de falar e ficaram todos em silencio, Harry não sabia o que fazer.  
- Então… -ela tentou, mas todos continuaram em silêncio.E Harry virou de costas para ela em direção a porta, não agüentava mais olhar nada.  
- Vocês dois não sabem o que quer dizer privacidade-  
- Tudo bem estamos saindo.- os três saíram do quarto bem rápido. Harry e os gêmeos esperavam do lado de fora enquanto Ginny se vestia. Ela havia notado os olhares de Harry, e começou a pensar que não havia sido só ela quem prestara mais atenção nos amigos… Pronto, ela resolveu deixar o cabelo solto mesmo que ele estivesse molhado e caindo pelas costas, ela saiu do quarto e os encontrou no corredor ao lado de sua porta.  
- Vamos?  
- Sim.-responderam os gêmeos em coro.  
- Bom dia.- disse Harry que desde que há vira sua mente não parecia capaz de articular mais que duas palavras "que" e "pernas". - Bom dia, - ela devolveu.- você vai conosco não é?  
- Sim, eu também estou cansado desta monotonia.  
- Eu passei tanto tempo longe que eu quase esqueci como aqui é.  
- Suponho que lá, você tenha muito que fazer.- disse Fred.  
- Sim, nós sempre tínhamos algum programa pras horas vagas.-o estomago de Harry embrulhou ao ouvir ela dizer isto. "Nós"? Ela e quem mais? Será que ela possuía um namorado? Mas o que ele mais estranhou, foi o fato de como ele se sentiu em relação a isto, ela tinha todo o direito de namorar quem ela quisesse. Então por que isso? "É apenas por ela ser irmã do seu melhor AMIGO! Sentimento fraternal" Harry pensou consigo mesmo. Mas uma voz na sua cabeça o interrompeu: "E o que você sentiu ao abraça-la, também era sentimento fraternal?". Ah aquilo! Ela não tinha idéia do que o fizera sentir daquela maneira, seria saudade? Ou este também era sentimento fraternal? Não aquilo definitivamente não era sentimento fraternal. "Será que eu apenas não tive a impressão de sentir isto, eu posso muito bem estar confundindo as coisas isso é extremamente normal! E o fato de ela ser tão bonita, facilita ainda mais a possibilidade de uma confusão". Ele disse para si mesmo, decidido que tinha apenas tido a impressão de sentir algo diferente por Ginny. Foi interrompido por Jorge.  
- "Nós"? Você e mais quem?  
- Ah...-disse ela assumindo um ar pensativo.- Geralmente eu e o Tig… Jack.  
- Esse Jack de novo!-falou Fred enquanto eles desciam as escadas e chegavam na sala.  
- È só um amigo!  
- Eu não vou com a cara dele.-disse Jorge como se a conversa estivesse encerrada. Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça em um ar de reprovação.  
- Então nós vamos aparatar.-e quando acabou de dizer isto Ginny aparatou, sentiu aquela familiar sensação de ter o tórax comprimido por um ferro, e não conseguir respirar. E de repente tudo passou, ela ouviu o burburinho de conversa, e um ar agitado e alegre, Ginny abriu os olhos e viu um barzinho lotado de Bruxos. Ao seu lado Fred e Jorge acenavam para vários conhecidos.  
- Oi Tom.-falou Harry para o dono do Caldeirão Furado.  
- Quanto tempo Sr. Potter! Vejo que está melhor que da ultima vez, e muito bem acompanhado por sinal.-disse ele olhando para Ginny e sorrindo. Harry corou, mas gostou da confusão.  
- Está é Ginny Weasley.-falou apresentando-a ao homem.  
- Pelas barbas de Merlin! A pequena Weasley, está muito mudada, não é a toa que eu não a reconheci. Desculpe o engano, ou vocês estão mesmo… É… Juntos?  
- Não.-disse ela entre uma risada e outra como quem se diverte com o engano dos outros.- Muito prazer em re vê-lo Tom.- com o que Tom disse Harry olhou para os lados e deu graças a Deus por Fred e Jorge estarem mais à frente, e não poderem escutar.  
- Vocês não vêm não?-perguntou Fred, agitando o braço. E os dois se apressaram. Finalmente chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, ela gostou de sentir aquele cheiro quase esquecido novamente, se sentiu em casa.  
- Bom, nós vamos para a loja, vocês pode ficar olhando as vitrines, mas não se esqueça de passar lá depois.-falou Jorge.  
- Ok o Harry vai ficar comigo.  
- Vou?  
- Por favor, você não vai me deixar aqui sozinha, vai ser tão chato não ter ninguém com quem falar.  
- Ta eu fico.-disse com um sorriso feliz, aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito revigorante nele.  
- Vamos começar por ali.-disse ela rapidamente.  
- Você não quer ir ver os artigos de quadribol, as vassouras?-perguntou ele seguindo Ginny os dois andavam lado a lado.  
- Não eu já tenho uma vassoura.  
- Qual?-ele estava curioso.  
- Uma Firebolt Sete.-respondeu ela simplesmente.  
- Verdade? Eu tenho a mesma.  
- Uma boa vassoura.-disse ela.  
- Você joga?- perguntou Harry enquanto Ginny entrava na Madame Malkin.  
- Preciso de um vestido. Sim eu jogo, lá às vezes nas horas vagas.  
- Vocês são muitos?  
- Bastante da para formar quatro times às vezes mais.-disse ela pegando um vestido que estava no cabide, e logo depois mais um, e mais um só que desta vez era vermelho e não preto. – ás vezes faltam um ou dois jogadores para formar outro time, porque na maioria das vezes nós, ficamos juntos comas nossas duplas, ai temos que revesar.  
- Quem é a sua dupla?-perguntou Harry pensando se haveriam mais aurores mulheres com ela.  
- Jack.- disse a voz abafada dela que vinha de dentro do provador. Harry pensou "Jack!"- O que você acha? Está bom? Como estou?- ela perguntou a opinião de Harry com relação ao vestido preto curtíssimo que ela estava usando, realmente caia como uma luva nela. Ela arrancaria olhares suspiros e muito mais sempre o usasse. Ele foi sincero.  
- Muito bonita.  
- Vou experimentar o outro.-disse sumindo de novo dentro do provador e re aparecendo novamente só que desta vez, em outro vestido também preto, mas muito decotado e com uma abertura que vinha desde o pé até o meio da coxa. Este também lhe caia muito bem, mas Harry duvidava muito que os seus irmãos fossem deixa-la usar um vestido tão… Aberto, foi a melhor palavra que ele encontrou para definir o vestido. Ninguém prestaria atenção em mais nada.  
- Então?  
- Muito bom.  
- Quero que você seja sincero!-ela disse.  
- Tudo bem foi você quem pediu. Eu acho que no dia em que você usar este vestido, vai causar uma catástrofe.  
- Como assim?-ela não havia entendido.  
- Todos os homens do local iram ficar confusos sem saber se olham para o decote ou para as suas pernas. E você certamente ira presa por deixa-los completamente loucos. Pronto falei.-antes de ele terminar ela já estava se dobrando de tanto rir.Ela voltou novamente para o provador e vestiu o vestido vermelho, saiu para Harry dar a sua opinião ainda com um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- E este?-Harry ficou boquiaberto, sem duvida aquele era o que lhe servira melhor, não tinha nem uma grande decote, tinha apenas um decote em forma de "v" que realçava o seu colo, e era bem colado até a cintura depois se soltava em uma saia levemente ondulada até o pé, tudo em cetim vermelho sangue.  
- Você está realmente estonteante.-ele falou ainda meio abobalhado, e Ginny soltou um risinho, então ele percebeu que devia estar parecendo um idiota.  
- Dos três o melhor é?  
- Sem duvida o vermelho.-ele tinha ficado em duvida entre o primeiro e o vermelho, mas a idéia de meia população masculina olhando para as pernas dela não o agradava muito. "Fraternal, fraternal!" Ele se justificava para si próprio.  
- Eu também achei.-ela disse e com isso voltou e vestiu sua roupa de antes. Depois que Ginny comprou o vestido vermelho. Eles saíram da loja, e ela perguntou.  
- O que temos mais para ver?  
- Bom tem uma joalheria, mais à frente, você gosta de Jóias não gosta? - Adoro, me leve lá, por favor!-eles foram para a joalheria.  
- Bom dia.-comprimentou o vendedor.  
- Bom dia, o senhor poderia me mostrar os colares e gargantilhas que o senhor tem aqui?-perguntou Ginny.  
- Mais é claro.-disse o velho senhor, e voltou trazendo uma caixa, tirou dela uma gargantilha de opalas, e as deu para Ginny por no pescoço.  
- Que tal? Eu achei que ficou um pouco grande.  
- È está sim.-disse Harry.  
- Experimente esta.-disse o senhor. Dando-lhe um colar, mas desta vez de diamantes. Ele também não gostou muito. Harry a chamou:  
- Ginny experimente este.-era um lindo colar de esmeraldas que se contrastava perfeitamente com a cor dos cabelos dela e se destacava no pescoço alvo, lindo, ela adorou.  
- Ai Harry ficou muito lindo! Eu adorei! O que você achou?  
- Fantástico, ficou ótimo! Você realmente gostou?  
- Sim ficou lindo!  
- Quanto é?-Harry perguntou ao vendedor, por que não dar a jóia para ela? Ficara perfeitamente bem nela, realmente bem, ela estava parecendo uma das princesas de contos de fadas. E alem do mais, ele queria dar alguma coisa para ela, ela parecia ter gostado tanto.  
- O que?-ela o interrompeu.  
- È seu. Presente. Pode embalar moço.  
- Não, Harry essa jóia é muito cara! Você não pode me dar de presente! Eu nunca pediria uma coisa desta a você.  
- Mas você não pediu.-disse ele rindo.  
- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, você não pode me dar.  
- Por que? Você não gostou?- perguntou preocupado.  
- Não, não é isso, Eu amei a jóia…  
- Então porque eu não posso compra-la para você?-mulheres; todas muito complicadas, qual era o problema dele querer agradá-la? Ele queria agradá-la? Ela se perguntou, mas afastou por hora seus pensamentos deste tópico.  
- Eu não me sentiria bem se você… Vamos sair.- ela disse puxando ele para fora da joalheria. Ginny saiu arrastando um Harry indignado por ela não tê-lo deixado pagar o colar para ela. Ela o arrastou até uma loja de doces, onde entraram com Harry ainda discutindo sobre o colar.  
- Chega! Você não vai comprar ele para mim e pronto.-disse ela encerrando o assunto.-Harry permaneceu emburrado por um bom tempo, mas ai ela disse.  
- Vamos não fique assim. Coma.- ela disse e colocou um docinho vermelho na boca dele, ele mastigou um pouco e perguntou.  
- Hum, gostoso; de que são?  
- Você vai descobrir.-disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Harry se sentiu leve como uma pluma e…  
- Mas o que…?-quando olhou para o chão estava flutuando meio metro do chão!  
- Gostou?-ela disse rindo.  
- È estranho.-ele admitiu, sorrindo também.  
- Isso é porque você não viu a sua cara agora a pouco.  
- Quando eu vou poder descer?  
- Só deus sabe!-ela disse rindo mais ainda.  
- Você está brincando não está?-ele disse ficando serio instantaneamente.  
- Eu pareço estar brincando?  
- Ginny para com isso! Não tem graça.-ele disse já começando a ficar nervoso. Mas a mulher que estava no balcão ouviu a conversa e disse para ele.  
- Dois minutos.-ele suspirou aliviado, e ela gargalhou.  
- Você realmente parecia falar a verdade.-disse ele ainda um pouco serio.-Uma boa atriz.  
- Eu sei.-ela parou de gargalhar e disse.  
- Nada modesta também não é?  
- Jack sempre me diz isso, eu admito ser modesta não é o meu forte.- "Jack, Jack! Mas que droga será que ela só sabe falar desse tal de Jack!". Disse Harry se irritando.  
- Vou levar um destes também.-disse Harry e os dois saíram da loja de doces foram direto para a loja dos gêmeos.  
- Uau!-exclamou Ginny a loja estava realmente mudada.  
- Gostou?-perguntaram os gêmeos juntos.  
- Sim! Claro!-ela disse.  
- Nós conseguimos fabricar até capas da invisibilidade, mas é claro elas não duram o mesmo tempo que as originais.- Ginny estava realmente impressionada, ela possuía uma capa da invisibilidade, mas ela não se encontrava aqui, estava na Rússia.  
- Vocês se superaram.-Harry comentou. Ele também estava de boca aberta ao lado de Ginny, não fazia tanto tempo que ele não visitava a loja, mas mesmo assim a loja tinha mudado muito.  
- Lembra do seu mini pufe? Acho que se chamava Roberto?-perguntou Jorge.  
- Sim.-disse Ginny curiosa.  
- Conseguimos reproduzi-los, há algum tempo.  
- Que legal!  
- Veja.-eles continuaram a andar pela loja e mostrar as coisas para os dois. Depois de algum tempo lá dentro enquanto Ginny se deliciava com uma estante cheia de objetos que Harry não fazia a mínima para que serviam, ele teve uma idéia.  
- Ginny eu vou bem ali e volto.-disse rapidamente e mal ouviu ela dizer:  
- Ok.-ela estava muito entretida durante as explicações de Fred e Jorge. Ginny passeou pela loja, olhou tudo e ficou admirada com a capacidade inventiva dos seus irmãos. Mas depois de algum tempo começou a se sentir realmente faminta, e Harry ainda não tinha voltado.Ela se contentou em olhar as estantes enquanto esperava.  
- Voltei.-ela ouviu depois de algum tempo.  
- Até que em fim, eu já estou com fome. Vamos almoçar?  
- Vamos a gente come alguma coisa no Caldeirão Furado.-ele disse e os dois caminharam para fora da loja não antes de avisarem aos gêmeos que iriam comer. No caminho de volta ao bar, o beco não estava tão cheio, e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade.  
- Tome.-ele disse entregando uma coisa envolvida em papel de presente dourado.  
- Harry o que é isso?-ela perguntou antes de abrir o pacote em suas mãos.  
- Abra.-ele disse. E ela abriu o presente, dentro havia uma caixa de veludo quadrada.  
- Eu não acredito que você fez isso…! -ela começou a dizer - Fiz.-ele respondeu simplesmente, ela abriu a caixa e lá dentro estava o colar de esmeraldas, brilhando para ela.  
- Harry eu vou lhe pagar, isto foi muito caro!  
- Ginny foi um presente! Eu vi que você queria o colar, e ficou tão bem em você. Eu tive que comprar - Mas não é nem meu aniversario nem nada!  
- Se você insiste… Então é presente de Natal.-ele suspirou, e vendo as coisas deste modo ela pareceu se acalmar mais, até que abriu um sorriso magnífico, e pulou no pescoço de Harry, o abraçou com muita intensidade, ela tinha realmente gostado do presente, ele pareceu adivinhar o que ela queria.  
- Harry eu adorei o presente.-disse ainda abraçada a ele. Harry sentiu uma gostosa sensação de conforto e uma quentura se espalhar pelo peito, ele corou, mas mesmo assim gostou do abraço dela, era bom tê-la nos braços. E a abraçou de volta com carinho, ela deu um beijinho na sua bochecha e ele sentiu uma estranha felicidade invadir todo o seu corpo, e ele se perguntava como ele ainda não havia reparado como o Beco diagonal era bonito, tudo parecia mais vivo, e mais alegre. Os dois almoçaram juntos, riram bastante e conversaram muito. Deram mais algumas voltas tiraram fotos em uma loja especial, as fotos era reveladas rapidamente e já saiam se mexendo, mas quando foi ficando de tarde ele já tinham olhado quase todas as lojas, e já tinham até arriscado uma olhadinha na Travessa do Tranco, os dois se cansaram de andar e resolveram que era hora de voltar para casa.  
No outro dia ela acordou tarde, e também sem fome por isso não desceu para o almoço e fingiu não ouvir as batidas que Rony dera na sua porta agora a pouco, fingiu que estava dormindo. Ainda estava intrigada, ela tinha o colar de esmeraldas nas mãos, realmente um belo presente, belíssimo. Ela realmente gostara do presente, mas o que aquele colar significava? Para ela… ou Para ele? Tinha sido um presente caro e agora ela já estava em dúvida se deveria ter aceitado, era uma presente realmente muito caro para se dar a uma amiga, mesmo uma amiga de longa data. Harry tinha razão ela tinha gostado muito do presente, tinha ficado tão perfeito no pescoço dela, ela reparou enquanto se olhava no espelho com o colar e o vestido vermelho que ela havia comprado, também no dia anterior. "É esta roupa que eu vou usar no meu aniversário". Mas ela continuava pensando também no que ela sentia, e voltou a sua mente a sensação dos abraços dele, estava confusa, já não entendia a si própria, resolveu que não iria pensar mais nisto. Este parecia que iria ser mais uma daqueles dias calmos na Toca que agora ela tanto conhecia. Levantou-se e desceu para a mesa, todos já haviam tomado café restava apenas a Sra. Weasley lavando os pratos sujos e tirando a mesa.  
- Ginny acordou tarde hoje.  
- È. -ela mentiu.  
- Você não quer comer algo agora?  
- Obrigada mamãe eu não estou com fome.-ela respondeu sem animo.  
- Isso tudo é para não engordar, não é?  
- Não.  
- Mas você está tão magra!  
- Mas a questão é que eu não estou com fome. Olhe eu vou sair vou ao parque, volto para lanchar ou jantar.-e antes que sua mãe pudesse fazer mais algum protesto. Estava confusa e não queria mais pensar no assunto, não agüentava mais porque não conseguia chega ra uma explicação racional. Ela foi caminhando até passou por um pequeno bosque, foi chutando a neve a frente, tentando não pensar no assunto mais não tinha jeito qualquer pensamento que lhe viesse à cabeça estava ligado de alguma forma com o assunto o qual ela não queria pensar! Depois de dez minutos andando ela chegou ao parque, lá estava o lago congelado, onde ela empurrara Harry e a árvore cheia de neve que ela derrubara nele.Será que tudo ali tinha há ver com ele? Tudo fazia ela lembrar dele! Ela foi ante um banco, bom pelo menos o banco não tinha nada que a lembrasse Harry. Ela sentou e fechou os olhos, sentiu o vento gelado no rosto, cortante, que fazia suas bochechas fiarem vermelhas, isso a fez se lembrar de como era lá na Rússia, o vento gelado e por um segundo achou que tivesse voltado para lá. Ela quase pode ouvir as vozes, dos seus amigos: Leonardo, Beatrice, Antony, Andrei, e é claro o Tigre; quase… Que saudade ela sentia deles, todos eram aurores e em véspera de missões todos ficavam juntos no mesmo prédio. Leo o mais engraçado, ele era americano, e fora trabalhar, lá na Rússia, Beatrice a mais sensível de todos, ela parecia gostar de Andrei e ele dela, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar nada. Andrei, ele e Beatrice eram os russos do grupo, eles faziam uma dupla no trabalho, se davam muito bem, mas Antony era o arrasador de corações junto com o Tigre os dois sem duvida eram os mais bonitos eram irmãos, do mesmo pai, mas de mães diferentes Antony era loiro dos olhos azuis, um loiro platinado, quase branco. Jack era moreno, seus cabelos eram extremamente negros, e era dono dos olhos azuis mais bonitos da área, seus cabelos eram cortados na altura dos olhos, era mais forte que seu irmão e mais velho um ano, era também mais alto um pouco todos diziam que ele herdara tudo do pai, com exceção do cabelo, e se Ginny podia dizer um pouco mais charmoso, os dois irmãos irlandeses, os grandes conquistadores, eles eram realmente parecidos a única diferença, diga-se de passagem, eram os olhos e o cabelo, os de Jack eram mais profundos e penetrantes. Andrei era mais tímido, todo mundo parecia saber sobre o romance dele e de Beatrice, mas ninguém nunca dizia nada. Era também russo de nascença, mas fora criado na Espanha, a partir de um ano de idade. E assim só restava ela Ginny a Raposa como todos a chamavam. Ela era sem duvida a mais implacável de todos, tinha a opinião forte, muito bonita também. Ela e o Tigre eram inseparáveis, faziam dupla no trabalho, todos sabiam que o Tigre era louco por ela, mas digamos assim que como ela até agora apenas queria amizade com ele, ele também não se privava de outras companhias femininas. Todos pegavam no pé deles dois, com brincadeiras, e agiam como se eles tivessem realmente algo, embora Ginny se esforçasse ao máximo para tirar está impressão Tigre não ajudava muito ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa: "Raposa para que você resiste, você e eu sabemos alias todos sabem que você me ama!" No fim todos caiam na gargalhada inclusive Ginny. Até Antony às vezes fazia algumas gracinhas com Ginny, mas sempre quando o Tigre não estava por perto, pois da ultima vez que ele fez isso e Jack ouviu, eles foram conversar e Antony apareceu com um gracioso olho roxo, algumas horas depois. Leo vivia dizendo que os dois ainda iriam se casar, e quando ele dizia isso todos começavam a cantar aquela musiqueta da noiva entrando na igreja e o Tigre a abraçava por trás e dizia "O pedido já está feito faz tempo, só falta a noiva aceitar! Todos estão ao nosso favor, pela felicidade geral da nação, Raposa!" ele dizia com a sua melhor cara de cachorro pidão. Mas ela apenas fazia uma cara de deboche ria dizendo "E o que eu vou fazer com todas as suas ammm… Admiradoras depois querendo me matar? Você não tem concerto Tigre". Ele respondia: "Você sabe que eu deixaria todas elas por você. E o problema delas tentando matar você? Ah isso é impossível para elas e mais fácil você mata-las primeiro. E depois a gente pode ter uns… Doze filhos." Ele dizia isso com a maior naturalidade ou então com um sorriso nos lábios. E Ginny depois de gargalhar muito apenas falava: "Doze? Doze filhos com quem? Comigo é que não vai ser! Eu só vou ter três. Mas eu aceito ser madrinha dos seus".Todos começavam a rir e Jack fazia cara de bobo. "Tudo bem a gente pode diminuir o numero para três eu me conformo, três tigrezinhos é suficiente". "Você não tem jeito mesmo Jack."dizia Ginny. Ela lembrou de uma vez que todos estavam conversando sobre o futuro e Leo falou: "Vou me casar com uma mulher muito bonita, uma morena um pouco menor do que eu com olhos verdes, e as persas grossas". E o tigre alfinetou: "Se sua mulher for assim tão bonita eu vou passar a maior parte do meu tempo na sua casa". "E eu? O que eu vou estar fazendo?" Devolveu Leo. Mas Tigre sempre esperto respondeu já rindo "Agradecendo a deus pelos seus filhos parecerem todos comigo!" E Ginny não perdeu a oportunidade, esmo se matando de rir ela fez uma cara de indignada e perguntou brincando: " È deste jeito que você pretende casar comigo?". Todos começaram "Nossa, Tigre agora você se ferrou! Se lascou!". Até Andrei e Beatrice estava rindo e dizendo isso. Jack se jogou da cadeira no chão e pôs as mãos na posição de quem ora, e de joelhos gritou no meio do bar "Perdão Raposa! Foi apenas um pensamento alto. Perdão você sabe que eu nunca iria fazer isso!" Disse ele coma cara de falso arrependido. Ela apenas disse rindo: "Sinto muito Tigre, mas agora você arruinou qualquer chance comigo". È claro que ela tinha dito isso brincando ela nunca sequer considerara alguma vez a hipótese de casar ou ter qualquer outra coisa com o Tigre. Eles eram só amigos. De repente ela se deu conta de onde estava, no parque, mas ela continuou rindo das loucuras dos seus amigos, era bom lembrar deles, sentia saudades. Ela se levantou do banco e deu alguns passos; olhou ao redor e viu apenas o parque vazio, realmente ninguém costumava ir ali só Harry mesmo… Ela se deitou no chão encostando-se à neve e começou a olhar para o céu, viu que formas as nuvens tinham, ficou assim um bom tempo até o céu começar a mudar de cor e ela sentir fome. Quando estava indo para casa ela viu uma pessoa vindo na direção contraria que ela, e quando se aproximaram, ela viu, era Harry.

- Sua mãe me disse que você tinha vindo para cá.  
- È.  
- Não era você quem disse que vir ao parque sozinha não tinha graça?-ele provocou rindo. Ela sorriu também e respondeu.  
- E não tem.  
- Então o que voe ficou fazendo até agora aqui?  
- Pensando.  
- Posso saber em que?  
- Besteira. Então, vamos voltar para casa?  
- Vamos.-ele respondeu. Eles voltaram para casa conversando ao chegarem lá o cheiro do jantar já havia impregnado a cozinha e a sala, mas eles tiveram que esperar um pouco até ficar todo pronto. Eles jantaram e depois de algum tempo todos se recolheram aos seus quartos, Ginny ficou sozinha na sala semi-escura abraçada aos joelhos de frente para a lareira pensando. Estava sem sono. Depois de algumas horas ela resolveu ir dormir, mas mesmo com os olhos fechados e a cabeça no travesseiro o sono parecia relutar em vir. Ela foi dormir bem tarde aquela noite  
No outro dia levantou-se cedo por volta das oito horas trocou-se e desceu. Quando chegou lá em baixo viu que a atividade na cozinha era intensa ela sentou em uma cadeira no canto e ficou olhando eles cozinharem. Pois não estava apenas a Sra. Weasley fazendo o café, tanto Harry como Rony Fred e Jorge estavam todos ajudando era engraçado ver eles na cozinha era muito desajeitados, ela riu por dentro. Então alguém viu seu esconderijo:  
- Ei Ginny o que está fazendo ai?- era Harry ele estava sorrindo.  
- Olhando vocês na cozinha, e tentando imaginar qual será o meu estado depois de comer a comida de vocês! – ela começou a rir também, e Harry olhou para ela com uma cara fingindo que estava profundamente ofendido.  
- Como você ousa criticar a nossa comida?  
- Ela vai ver só, depois que provar ainda vai querer mais.- gritou Jorge lá de trás.  
- Que nada Jorge ela ta só enrrolando a gente, fica sentadinha ai escondidinha, no cantinho é para não fazer nada!- disse Rony.  
- È mesmo espertinha, apenas porque você chegou de viagem ontem não quer dizer que não seja filha também, pode vir ajudar aqui!- falou Fred.  
- Tudo bem não se desesperem meninos eu já estou indo!- ela foi para junto deles.- Por onde eu começo?  
- Toma descasca essa batata aqui.- falou Harry lhe entregando uma batata.  
- E depois frita as salsichas viu?- completou Rony.- I ai Ginny como vocês comem lá na Rússia?  
- Vocês preparam as comidas?- perguntou Fred.  
- Não geralmente eu comia fora.- ela respondeu.- Mas particularmente a comida da mamãe é melhor.- todos riram muito e quando o café ficou pronto todos se sentaram à mesa. - Ginny lá vocês enfrentam muitos problemas com Artes das Trevas?- perguntou Rony.  
- Rony, mas que assunto desagradável para se falar à mesa!- ralhou a Sra. Weasley, mas eles não ligaram e ela respondeu:  
- Tivemos faz um ano mais ou menos. Foi uma correria danada, ficamos em uma caçada atrás das sombras negras.  
- Quem eram as sombras negras?- perguntou Harry curioso eles trabalhavam nas mesmas coisas.  
- Eram um grupo liderado por uma mulher loira que até hoje não sabemos o nome. Eles queriam tomar o poder sobre algumas das cidades russas, mas nós os impedimos, esta caçada durou uma semana.  
- Eu imagino Ginny no meio daqueles desertos de gelo que tem lá durante uma semana!- falou Jorge.  
- Foi horrível, a comida de lá era horrível eu fiquei presa com algumas das sombras por uma noite.-ela confessou.  
- Como você saiu de lá?- perguntou Harry.  
- Jack apareceu por um túnel subterrâneo usando um feitiço antidesabamento, nós saímos pelo túnel, mas na saída havia várias Sombras de espreita ai não teve outra saída tivemos que duelar e eu estava sem a minha varinha. Jack deixou uma Sombra desacordada e eu usei a varinha dela para poder duelar.- todos acharam difícil imaginar a meiga Ginny lutando ferozmente e matando, mas ninguém falou nada, Ginny terminou seu café e quando acabou sentiu uma vontade imensa de passear em volta da casa relembrar os lugares que não via há tento tempo.  
- Gente eu vou lá fora ta?  
- Tudo bem apenas não demore de mais porque vai nevar daqui a pouquinho.- advertiu a sua mãe. - Tudo bem.- dizendo isso saiu. Quando colocou o pé fora de casa sentiu o ar geladinho que ela adorava, será que aquele riacho atrás da casa ainda existia? Ou estaria congelado? Ela foi lá para ver e lembrar um dos seus lugares preferidos. Quando ela chegou lá ela viu o riacho estava congelado, ela sentou na neve na borda do que no verão tinha sido um riacho e passou o dedo pela superfície coberta de gelo. Quantas vezes já fizera aquilo? Ela já tinha até perdido a conta, de quantas vezes enquanto ela era pequena ela ficara ali exatamente naquele lugar e fizera a mesma coisa.Ela sorriu em lembrar. Ela se lembrou de um lugar super especial para ela lembrou-se que alguns passos dentro do pequeno amontoado de árvores atrás do pomar havia uma gruta ela adorava aquele lugar quase ninguém ia lá! Ela andou naquela direção e depois de passar e pelo pomar e pelas árvores ela finalmente chegou lá arrodeou todo o lugar, ela conhecia cada canto ali. E olhou um brilhinho vermelho e um canto embaixo de uma pedra e pensou: "Não acredito que isto ainda esteja aqui!" Levantou a pedra e viu, era o colar que um antigo namorado Dino havia lhe dado de presente no quinto ano, ela lembrou. De qualquer forma era passado não importava mais, ela sentou-se e ficou pensando como estaria lá na Rússia, acabou dormindo e sonhou que estava subindo uma grande montanha de neve no topo encontrava muitas sombras e de repente acordou atordoada. Se lembrou de onde estava " Meu Deus! Há quanto tempo será que eu estou aqui? Devem estar todos preocupados!" Ela olhou no relógio tinha dormido duas horas e meia na gruta, levantou-se as pressas e voltou para casa. - Ginny você não havia saído?- perguntou sua mãe.  
- Não eu estava apenas lá fora no riacho.  
- Até esta hora Ginny! Meu deus você deve estar congelando! Suba e tome um banho bem quentinho de banheira antes que vire sorvete. Ela fez o que sua mãe mandou e deitou um pouco para ler, leu durante um bom tempo, até que vieram bater na sua porta.  
- Vem Ginny hora do almoço.- disse Fred.  
- A eu nem to com fome ainda – disse ela para o irmão.  
- Tudo bem mamãe é quem não vai gostar nada de saber.- ele disse isso e desceu. Ela leu mais um pouco até quando sentiu fome e foi fazer um lanche, quando chegou lá parecia até um milagre a cozinha estava completamente vazia, ela chamou por ele, mas ninguém respondeu. Concluiu que deveria ter saído ou estavam dormindo. Eram quase cinco horas da tarde ela estava impregnada com uma preguiça de matar, aquele fora um dia bem calmo, ela passara a maior parte do tempo deitada ou dormindo! Ela riu com sigo mesma e ficou curtindo a preguiça um pouco mais no seu quarto comendo, ela tinha direito depois de tanto trabalho voltar para casa era uma benção. Depois de algum tempo bateram na sua porta, mas desta vez não entraram, então ela foi abrir.  
- Oi.  
- Ginny nós vamos ter uma festa no ministério antes do natal em comemoração você quer ir?- perguntou Rony - Não é mais aquela chatice de antes é?  
- Não agora estão bem melhores!  
- Certo eu vou me arrumar, quem vai?  
- Todos nós aqui em casa vamos.  
Tudo bem.- ela fechou a porta e abriu a mala " Vamos ver do que os Londrinos sabem brincar!"


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2 

Ela abriu a mala, tirou peça por peça que havia lá dentro, estava em duvida o preto longo ou o preto curto colado todo bordado de lantejoulas? Por fim decidiu-se pelo colado, colocou o maior salto que tinha e arrumou os cabelos longos e vermelhos . Se preparou para descer, já ia abrir a porta e descer quando se lembrou; o perfume!

Passou um com cheiro forte dava para sentir mesmo não estando perto, ótimo assim que ela queria. Pronta, ela desceu as escadas quando chegou lá em baixo todos olharam para ela inclusive Rony que foi o primeiro a reclamar :

- Você vai com esse trapo de três dedos pra festa?

- O que? Trapo não!

- O que você acha que isso é?

- Isso aqui trapo só se for na sua mente! Muito menos de três dedos!

- Tem razão são apenas dois dedos!

- Mesmo se ele tivesse um você não teria nada, eu repito absolutamente nadinha, nem um trisquinho assim a ver com o vestido, ou com qualquer outra coisa que eu visto.

- Vocês viram isso?

- Eu acho que ficou ótimo!- disse Harry

- Obrigado Harry - disse Ginny com um sorriso que fez o garoto se arrepiar.

- Você fala isso porque não é a sua irmã.- eles foram o caminho da festa todo assim, Harry ficou impressionado com a beleza da ruiva, o preto contrastava-se lindamente com a pele dela, o perfume invadiu sua cabeça chegando a deixa-lo tonto, mas ele não queria parar de sentir aquele cheiro. Quando eles chegaram lá a música já estava tocando, eles sentaram em uma mesa e Ginny viu uma garota loira e baixinha em um canto e foi falar com ela.

- Oi Layla lembra de min?

- Oh desculpe querida tenho uma memória péssima – respondeu a outra envergonhada.

- Ginny Weasley de Hogwarts, lembrou?

- Mentira! Eu não acredito! Você mudou muito garota! Nunca iria te reconhecer!- respondeu Layla.

- Pois não é? O mundo dá voltas. E ai como estão as coisas por aqui você é primeira pessoa que eu encontro de Hogwarts.

- È mesmo! Deve ser por que eu sou uma das poucas que me casei aqui mesmo.Lembra da Kat? Katreena? Pois é ela se casou com um russo e foi morar lá! E a Lucia casou com um alemão...- ela começou a relatar a história das outras amigas

- Na Rússia! Nossa eu moro lá! Mas ainda não achei nem um Russo que me agradasse.- e as duas riram juntas.- mas me diga onde anda seu marido que ainda não me apresentou?

- Espere aqui, é ele foi cumprimentar alguns colegas de trabalho vou busca-lo.

- Ok.- respondeu Ginny. Não demorou muito, a amiga apareceu com um homem alto loiro dos olhos castanhos, bem bonito.

- Jeff, essa é Ginny uma antiga amiga minha que foi morar na Rússia e voltou para passar uma temporada. Ginny esse é Jeff meu marido auror no ministério.

- Prazer, você é auror? Eu também, mas não no ministério daqui.

- Você...?- ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditava do tipo "uma mulher!" - Quero dizer... É... Nós não temos muitas mulheres trabalhando como auror por aqui. Elas geralmente não agüentam os testes.- isso irritou Ginny o máximo possível, ela detestava que a subestimassem!

- Pois é, por isso que o ministério daqui não consegue pegar nem...- ela interrompe a frase no meio para dar efeito - Bom de qualquer forma eu superei a maioria não é? Agüentei os testes.- e saiu de lá com um sorriso maroto, de quem conseguiu o que quer. Quando olhou de longe um garoto sentado, ela o conhecia de algum lugar, não lembrava de onde, nem o nome dele, mas ela conhecia disso sabia. Resolveu voltar para a mesa onde Rony e os outros estavam sentados. Quando chegou lá, eles estavam conversando alegremente sobre alguma coisa, ela foi logo pegando o assunto.

- Estão rolando rumores entra a seção de artefatos mágicos, que eles tem descoberto algumas atividades das trevas...

- Mas onde? Como?- perguntou Ginny interessada

- Prenderam um antigo senhor ele confessou que trabalhava com artes das trevas, mas depois de algum tempo ele fugiu, todos sabemos que ele teve ajuda, era moribundo não conseguiria sozinho.- respondeu o pai.

- Acham que ele foi para a França ou Portugal, algum desses países da Europa, mas nunca dera muita importância porque ele não parecia perigoso.

- Mas que absurdo! Típico do ministério daqui.- respondeu Ginny

- Quando está tudo bem, eles acham que vai permanecer assim para sempre, e se recusam a aceitar que qualquer tipo de desordem seja significativa.- disse Fred

- Foi assim que aconteceu no quarto ano na escola! – falou Harry que já sabia da história do velho e sabia que tinha muito mais do que eles estavam falando, ele próprio tinha entrado de cabeça nesse caso, mas não conseguira capturar o culpado e sabia que ele não tinha fugido para Portugal ou França, mas ele tinha ido para Moscou na Rússia, mas não falaria nada pois isso talvez preocupasse Ginny, (era sua profissão), e com certeza, preocuparia a Sra. Weasley, que ficaria assustada, pela filha morar lá. Resolveu mudar de assunto pensou em qualquer outro assunto, mas não teve nenhuma idéia e olhou para a pista de dança estava cheia e tocava uma música lenta.

- Alguém quer dançar?- ele perguntou olhando para Ginny. Ela percebeu e respondeu prontamente.

Eu; por favor! Leve-me daqui não quero falar deste assunto justo durante a minha licença.- e se levantou, Harry pegou-a pela mão e conduziu ele até a pista, mas quando se levantou ouviu Rony dizendo "Fica de olho nela por mim cara!".


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3 

Quando Harry tocou nela, sentiu a pele branca morna, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, ela envolveu os braços no seu pescoço e encostou sua cabeça do lado do seu rosto. Ele sentiu aquela pele macia do seu rosto junto com os cabelos vermelhos, hoje presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas roçando na sua orelha. Ele sentiu a cintura afinalada dela, sentiu uma vontade enorme de segura-la contra-si e sentir ela grudada nele, mas ele se conteve e apenas segurou mais forte. Foram levados pela música, e a cada nota musical Harry tinha mais vontade de pega-la nos braços, ela era tão linda, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, tão frágil, tinha vontade de pega-la nos braços e... "Harry ela é a Ginny lembra?" Mas ele não conseguia para de pensar, até que ela desencostou o seu rosto do dele e olhou diretamente para ela sorriu aquele sorriso lindo e ele não agüentou.

Beijou ela, com toda a sua vontade, ela não reagiu apenas correspondeu, segurou-a pela cintura puxando ela totalmente para perto de si, sentiu o calor dela percorrer o seu corpo. Com uma mão na cintura dela e outra passeando pelas costas dela, ele sentiu a magia daquele momento, ele sentiu ela nele, tudo pareceu infinito, mas infelizmente não era. Ela desfez o contato afastando o rosto dela do dele, ela se arrepiava toda durante o beijo, sentia como se houvesse uma criatura no seu estomago que não a deixa-se respirar direito, mas de uma certa forma era bom quando ela sentiu o calor dos braços dele envolvendo sua cintura num abraço do qual ela não queria se soltar, ela se sentiu protegida de tudo. Mas veio um pensamento em sua cabeça "O que é isso? O que eu estou fazendo? Este é Harry um amigo de Hogwarts que você já gostou, mas ele nunca gostou de você. O que está acontecendo?" E com isso ela parou o beijo e perguntou com cara de espanto:

- O que foi isso Harry?

- Não sei...

- Como não?

- Também não sei... Eu...- mas ela não esperou pra saber o que ele não tinha entendido, ela também não sabia e não culpava ele por também não saber. Ela voltou, se sentou à mesa rapidinho, todos estranharam, ela permaneceu calada por um bom tempo, até que o garoto que ela conhecia de algum lugar mas não se lembrava de onde apareceu e falou para todos:

- Oi! E ai Rony?

- Tudo bem Simas. E com você?- nesta hora ela lembrou! Aquele era Simas Finigan, que nos tempos de Hogwarts estudava na sala do seu irmão. Deviam trabalhar juntos agora pela intimidade com que o outro falou com seu irmão.

- Tudo, apenas alguns problemas no nosso departamento, mas nada demais. E você Harry?

- Tudo bem – Harry respondeu em um fiapo de voz, não estava com ânimos ainda não tinha entendido nada do que acontecera e estava com medo de alguém ter visto ele estaria em maus lençóis se isto tivesse acontecido.

- Oh deixe-me apresentar vocês, Ginny este é Simas Finigan você deve se lembrar.- falou Rony

- Sim eu me lembro dele.- respondeu Ginny forçando um sorriso.

- Simas esta é Ginny minha irmã caçula, que voltou da Rússia ontem.

- Prazer, tudo bem? Gosta de lá?- perguntou ele tentando puxar conversa, ela já conhecia aquela história, mas como aquele clima na mesa entre ela e Harry, estava valendo tudo para ela não olhar para ele, então ela pregou um bonito sorriso no rosto e continuou.

- A sim! Adoro morar lá, é lindo, as pessoas são muito gentis, o único problema é que aprender o idioma é meio difícil.

- Deve ser mesmo...- ela já estava impaciente com esta resposta mísera, ela resolveu que não agüentava mais um segundo ali.- Mas em que você trabalha lá?

- Eu sou auror.- ele respondeu.

- Uma profissão difícil, raramente uma mulher consegue passar.- ele comentou e por mais que Ginny se irritasse com isso era preferível dançar com ele do que permanecer ali, na mesa sentada, com aquele clima. Ela se irritou como o cara era devagar e ela mesma tomou a iniciativa.

- Vamos dançar, aqui está tão chato.- falou como quem não quer nada. Quando Harry ouviu isso engasgou com a cerveja amanteigada e teve um acesso súbito de tosse e Rony deu alguns tapas na suas costas e quando ele olhou para a ruiva ela já estava na pista. Ele a viu envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele segurando a cintura dela, aquela cintura que ele já segurara ela encostou o rosto no ombro dele e… O resto era estressante...Ele estava ficando louco ele beijara a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo! E para piorar as coisas não sabia o porque! Ele não podia gostar dela... Não desta forma! Ele tinha namorada! Estava namorando Satiniee do mesmo departamento que o amigo Rony de esportes mágicos! Como ele deixara isso acontecer?

Ginny estava dançando com Simas, ele era um bom dançarino, não era como Harry que às vezes se atrapalhava, mas ela não estava ligando para isso, ela queria dançar apenas para fugir daquele clima que se estalou na mesa depois do beijo. O pior de tudo é como ela iria explicar aquilo para todos, "Será mesmo que teria necessidade de explicar? Foi apenas um beijo e ninguém sabia de nada!" Resolveu não falar nada para ninguém, isto é se ninguém tivesse visto. Depois de mais ou menos uma meia hora seguindo o embalo das músicas e ela praguejando por tocar apenas músicas lentas, quando parou de pensar um pouco sentiu a mão do seu parceiro deslizar de forma não muito agradável para ela por suas costas, ela se separou na mesma hora e olhou bem nos olhos dele.

- Eu vou pegar uma água com licença.

- Tudo bem, depois nós continuamos.- respondeu ele insistente.

- Não, acho que não; eu já dancei suficiente por hoje.

- É uma pena...- mas ela nem esperou ele terminar estava louca para sair de perto dele. Não foi para a mesa, também não queria ir para lá, mas um dia teria que voltar e olhar para ele novamente. Mas antes ela foi dar uma volta, sentou-se em um banco afastado da festa, e ficou pensando. Ela só havia chegado em Londres por alguns dias e já estava metida em encrenca! Mas aquele beijo havia sido tão… Ela se sentia tão protegida de tudo nos braços dele, como um bichinho pequeno e indefeso, (tudo que lê não era). Sentia o calor do corpo dele no dela o atrito eletrizante das línguas e a sincronia das sus bocas, "Pare garota! Não é hora para ficar pensando nisso!" ralhou consigo mesma. Bebeu uma água e rodou mais um pouco pela festa e por fim resolveu que já era hora de voltar para a mesa. Voltou, quando chegou lá ainda estava tudo como ela havia deixado, todos sentados exatamente no mesmo lugar.

- Gente eu acho que já está tarde eu vou indo – disse Harry no exato momento em que ela sentou-se à mesa.

- Tudo bem querido, eu acho que já está um pouco tarde, está na hora de irmos. Vamos?- todos concordaram e se retiraram do lugar.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap.4**

Os Weasleys chegaram em casa e encontraram alguém sentado no sofá da sala quando ascenderam as luzes viram que era Hermione, ela tinha voltado de viagem.

- Mione

- Ginny? Meu deus é você mesmo? Quanto tempo amiga!- as duas se abraçaram e começaram a chorar desesperadas!

- Seu marido também não merece um braço também não?- perguntou Rony, neste instante ela soltou o abraço da amiga e olhou para o marido e com um sorriso radiante abraçou ale também.

- Rony você nem imagina o tanto de coisas que eu descobri! O Mark também se divertiu muito não foi querido? E você Harry o que tem feito? Não teve problemas com o ministério eu espero?- ela disse olhando para o garotinho de que aparentava ter oito anos cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, a cara de Hermione. Neste momento ela abraçava Harry que estava na fila também, muito satisfeito de ver a amiga de volta.

- Não nem um.- ele mentiu, não era hora para falar que um velhinho praticante de artes das trevas fora preso, e escapara.

- Eu não acredito que este é o Mark, meu afilhado! Quando, eu sai daqui você tinha apenas dois anos! Vinte e sete anos...Como eu estou velha!- falou Ginny.

- Filhão! Vem cá! – o garotinho correu e pulou nos ombros de Rony, que saiu pulando e correndo feito um louco.

- Rony pare com isso já! Você vai derrubar o garoto no chão, vocês podem quebrar alguma coisa.- ralhou Hermione.- Mas me conte e as novidades? Como é morar lá na Rússia?

- Maravilhoso...!- mas antes que Ginny pudesse completar a frase Jorge falou:

- Tudo bem senhoritas, eu estou muito feliz que você esteja de volta Mione, mas meu estomago está roncando de fome!

- Concordo!-disse Fred

- A comida daquela festa estava horrível! - disse Jorge

- Problema resolvido!- Gritou a Sra. Weasley da cozinha, de repente todos perceberam o gostoso cheiro de salsichas que vinha daquela direção.

- Que saudade eu senti dessa comida Sra. Weasley!- falou Hermione.- A comida da Índia é boa, embora excêntrica, mas eu prefiro a sua!

- Obrigada querida!- todos sentaram-se à mesa e comeram colocaram os assuntos em dia. Ela quis saber de Fred e Jorge:

- Como andam os negócios?

- Òtimo, agora Angelina não pode tomar conta mais por causa da gravidez, mas nós vamos encontrar uma pessoa para isso.

- Oh que lindo ela esta grávida? Eu na sabia ninguém me disse!- reclamou Ginny.

- Era surpresa!- falou Fred. – Você não deveria ter contado Jorge!

- E você Jorge o que você esconde? – perguntou Ginny.- É a Katie não é? Quando é que vocês vão casar em?

- Calma, calma...- ele respondeu.

- Mas e você harry está tão calado! Como anda o seu namoro com a Satiniee, já virou noivado? Vocês dois são tão bonitos!- falou Hermione

- Oh, vai bem! Sim, claro.- ele respondeu sem jeito.Ginny olhou para ele com um olhar mortal, "Como ele se atreve? Ele tem namorada! E pelo jeito é firme se não for noivado! E ele ainda me beija!". A conversa prosseguiu animada, mas Ginny, já não achava mais graça, não conseguia para de pensar em como ele pudera olha para outra pessoa, se estava noivo? Este não era o Harry que ela conheceu, o Harry antigo era honesto! Já este... Não, era demais para ela! Ginny balbuciou uma desculpa esfarrapada, e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Harry viu a sua cara de tristeza, e sabia que devia uma explicação para ela sobre tudo. Foi atrás dela e subiu as escadas, ela já estava quase chegando ao topo quando ele se apressou e agarrou seu braço, ela olhou para trás suas expressão era indecifrável, mas este momento foi interrompido pela sua voz:

- Por que você fez isso se tinha uma noiva?

- Namorada.-corrigiu Harry

- Tanto faz, você é comprometido!

- Eu sei, mas, eu não resisti, eu não sei! Desde que você chegou...

- Você não resistiu? Isso não é desculpa! Você não é mais um garotinho de 14 anos!Pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu sei! Só que eu gostei! Eu sei que eu pareço um idiota dizendo isso, mas...- ele continuava a segurar o braço dela e cada vez com mais força.

- Eu não te entendo!- e dizendo isso se virou para continuar a subir as escadas, mas ele a puxou novamente e dessa vez ela se desequilibrou e caiu. Harry a segurou com força antes que ela batesse nos degraus, ele olhou bem nos olhos dela e vice versa, e ele não se conteve novamente. Aqueles lábios vermelhos chamavam por ele, beijou ela com ternura e carinho e veio novamente aquela sensação que ele sabia que adorava mas desta vez foi tudo muito rápido. Ela posicionou as duas mãos no seu peito e o empurrou para longe. E disse:

- Harry eu não estou com raiva de você, mas você é um homem comprometido e eu não quero me envolver em uma situação como esta. Desculpe-me por pensar... Esqueça tudo.- dizendo isso subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Harry permaneceu calado junto ao corrimão. Não entendia até agora o que estava acontecendo, ele amava Satiniee! Por que estava fazendo isso? Resolveu ir dormir também, não agüentava toda esta confusão dentro da sua cabeça!

- Harry você já não é mais criança!- ele ralhou consigo mesmo, e foi para o seu quarto. Mesmo assim não conseguiu dormir, sempre que fechava os olhos ele via imagens de Ginny vestida em um vestido preto andando até ele.

_When I made up my mind  
And my heart along with that  
To live not for myself  
But yet for god  
Somebody said  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into?_

Mas logo ela era interrompida por uma morena de olhos azuis atravessava na frente dela e vinha correndo abraçar Harry, ele girava a morena nos braços

_When i finally ironed out  
All of my priorities  
And asked god to remove the doubt  
That makes me so unsure of these  
Things i ask myself  
I ask myself  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into_

A ruiva olhava isso fazia uma expressão tão triste e uma única lagrima solitária e vermelha como seus cabelos escorria pela face branca. Ela virava de costas e ia embora com passos lentos até o fim de um grande corredor, onde o brilho das lantejoulas do seu vestido desaparecia ao longe no escuro.

_I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me  
In a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because i've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

E ele; Harry ficava com a morena sorridente agarrada em seu pescoço sorrido muito feliz, mas ele já não estava mais feliz, sentia uma tristeza dentro de si. Adorava olhar a morena sorrir, mas estava muito triste pela ruiva, perdeu o chão quando viu aquela lagrima de sangue escorrer solitária e tão triste.

_When he looked at me and said  
"i kind of view you as a son"  
And for a second our eyes met  
And i met that with a question  
"do you know what you are getting yourself into?"_

De repente se viu caindo em um buraco e acordou, ainda estava sentindo aquela mesma sensação do sonho, uma tristeza. Ele se levantou, estava suado, e confuso. Foi andando para fora do seu quarto e viu a sacada de onde vinha um vento fresco da noite andou até lá e apoiou os braços na grade. Enquanto pensava no sonho ele se perguntou "Harry, você sabe no que esta se metendo?".

_I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me  
In a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because i've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

Ele não podia estar gostando dela! Não agora, que ele estava quase ajeitando sua vida! Ele planejava pedir Satiniee em casamento esta semana, estava apenas esperando Ginny chegar, para a família estar toda reunida, planejava fazer uma grande festa de comemoração.

_I've been a liar and i'll never amount to  
The kind of person you deserve to worship you  
You say you will not dwell on what i did  
But rather what i do you say  
"i love you and that's what you are getting yourself into"_

O que aquele sonho queria dizer? Ele não tinha a mínima idéia, ele gostava de Satiniee claro, mas não sabia como faria porque quando estava com Ginny não conseguia se controlar, ele sentia um impulso de encontra-la em si!

_I'm getting into you (getting into you)  
Because you got to me (because you got to me)  
In a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you (getting into you)  
Because i've got to be (because i've got to be)  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

Ginny estava deitada em sua cama, passara a noite toda acordada pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos que lembrava do beijo, de como tudo tinha acontecido! "Pare Ginny ele é comprometido! E além do mais ele é o Harry! Só o Harry, melhor amigo do Rony lembra? Se o Rony descobre! Meu deus!"

_I'm getting into you (getting into you)  
Because you got to me (because you got to me)  
In a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you (getting into you)  
Because i've got to be (because i've got to be)  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life_

Sua mente estava a mil, ela não estava mais conseguindo agüentar aquilo tudo, e resolveu sair para pegar ar, amanhã teria que levantar cedo para se matricular em alguma academia de luta. Ela saiu do seu quarto e já esta começando a ir na direção da escada para beber água, mas ela olhou a sacada e viu um homem apenas com a calça de um pijama que ia até depois dos pés estava grande, era branco não lhe era familiar. Não dava para olhar direito quem era, e ela por curiosidade ficou olhando as costas, eram largas e brancas, não tanto como ela, eram mais morenas um pouco (o que a Rússia não faz...). Será que era o Rony acordado a esta hora? Ela deu mais alguns passos na direção do homem e ele se virou. Ela pode ver quem era. Era a única pessoa que ela não queria ver agora, Harry.

_You said "i love you and that's what you're getting into"_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5**

N/A: ei eu sou uma louca mesmo, eu começo a escrever a fanfic sem nem me apresentar, nem nada... Mas também, ninguém lê mesmo aqueles trechos que os autores escrevem no começo! Nem eu! Hehehehe admito. Pois é essa ai é a minha terceira fanfic as primeiras são "O Risco seria a maior diversão" (continuação) "Ultima vez". Essa música ai acima é Getting into you de Relient k, e meio desconhecida, mas se procurar bem dá para achar. Espero que vocês estejam gostando. BEIJOSSSSSS!

Ele olhou para ela com aquela camisola branca de seda e um bordado de renda no decote, aqueles cabelos vermelhos escorrendo pelos ombros dela, sentiu uma enorme vontade de beija-la novamente. Ele até deu alguns passos para frente, mas quando viu ela recuar um ele sentiu uma culpa monstra que varreu ele por dentro como um tufão, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas no mesmo instante, ele virou o rosto para ela não o ver chorando mas era tarde.

- Harry? Desculpe eu o interrompi?

- Não – ele disse ainda com o rosto virado, tentava limpar as lagrimas.- eu estava apenas pensando, não tem problema. Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

- Fale.- ela respondeu sentindo que congelava por dentro com medo do assunto.

- É sobre o que aconteceu há poucas horas. Eu queria me explicar.- ele não conseguiu conter as lagrimas e tentava esconder, mas não estava tendo sucesso.- Eu fui horrível com você...- ele não tinha outras palavras para definir o que ele havia sido.

- Foi.- ela respondeu tudo que ele não esperava ouvir. Estabeleceu-se um silêncio pesado.

- Queria que você me desculpasse por isso. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Você não entende? Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas é para a sua _noiva._Isto é, se você ama realmente ela.- ele temeu a resposta e resolveu que estava na hora de voltar para o seu quarto. Ele não respondeu a pergunta e então:

- Boa noite Harry. – ela sussurrou para ele e voltou para o seu quarto. No outro ia pela manhã Ginny acorda sonolenta pensando "eu preciso mesmo levantar?". Ai uma voz fala dentro da sua mente sonolenta "tem sim você tem que se matricular e começar o mais rápido possível as suas aulas de luta!" Ela se levantou vestiu uma calça preta e uma blusa da mesma cor com strass prateado na frente e desceu para tomar café. Quando chegou na cozinha sua mãe falou:

- Pensei que não iria mais levantar! São dez horas! Ande venha tomar seu café!- ela se espantou como havia acordado tarde para o seu habitual.

- Bom dia gente.- ela disse se sentando a mesa e evitando olhar para o lado que Harry sentava.- Hoje eu vou me matricular em uma escola de luta! Até que enfim, nem posso esperar para ver se vocês são tão bons quantos os russos.- Rony escondeu uma risada

- O que foi Rony?- perguntou ela - Você esta duvidando?

- Bom é... Que...

- Eu te desfio para uma luta, aproveita e se matricula também, vamos ver quem é o melhor.- e quando ela falou isso Harry viu um brilho ameaçador passar pelos olhos dela, mas logo pensou "Não, como ela pode fazer mal a alguém?" Ele nem sabia o quanto se enganava.

- Tudo bem, eu e Harry vamos fazer aulas com você!- respondeu Rony empolgado

- Bom se vocês não quiserem chegar atrasados eu suponho que devam ir agora.- disse Hermione.

- Então vamos.- falou Rony

Os três foram embora, até a academia e quando chegaram lá falaram com o dono e fizeram as matriculas. Ela perguntou se poderia começar agora ele respondeu que sim. Eles trocaram de roupa e entraram na sala de aula, quem dava aulas era um homem e Ginny era a única mulher na sala. Eles iniciaram a aula o professor relembrou alguns golpes, mas estes, para Ginny eram uma coisa básica. Eles passaram uma hora e meia, apenas nisso, mas logo depois o professor pediu para formarem dupla e se revesarem para lutar. "Chegou a minha hora" ela pensou.

- Vamos Rony, mostre o que você sabe fazer, não é assim que se diz?

- Você vai perder Ginny.- eles se cumprimentaram devidamente, e começaram – desculpe se eu te machucar!

Isso deixou Ginny com tanta raiva que ela começou a luta, deu dois chutes no tórax e foi contando mentalmente os pontos. Rony fez aquela cara de espantado por ela ter tido coragem. Tentou dois chutes no tórax para começar também, mas ela se esquivou muito rápido, e acertou dois chutes na cabeça do irmão.

- Até agora você está se saindo bem!- ele continuou falando, mas ela não respondia, ela movimentava os pés com uma rapidez espantosa, já estava procurando outro ponto. Tentou na cabeça, mas desta vez ele desviou então foi um chute duplo no queixo um pé depois o outro. Ela viu o sangue escorrer do canto da boca, ele havia mordido o lábio, ela estava dominada pelo instinto da luta, não conseguia para era uma máquina. Aproveitou enquanto ele estava ainda desnorteado e acertou mais três chutes no tronco.

- Éguas! - Rony disse isso e cambaleou um pouco para trás.- Você é minha irmã!

- E dai? Cala a boca Rony você está tentando tirar minha atenção falando, mas está técnica é patética, nós na Rússia fomos treinados para ignorar isso.

- Eu...- ele parou no meio da frase sem argumentos. Tentou um chute giratório, e acertou; ela se curvou no chão ele foi ao seu encontro, já começando a se desculpar.

- Ginny desculpe... Vem cá...- mas quando ele chegou perto dela ela se levantou com um salto deu uma cambalhota e envolveu o pescoço dele com as duas pernas, eles dois caíram no chão, mas Ginny estava por cima. Ela se ajeitou rapidamente na posição certa e subiu nas costas de Rony, o prendeu por mais um tempo imobilizando-o, e se levantou com um sorriso provocante e sarcástico.

- Ganhei.- disse simplesmente, e enquanto Rony argumentava a derrota ela procurava outro par, mas infelizmente o professor a chamou. Ela foi até ele.

- Foi uma boa luta! Você é daqui?

- Sim, mas eu treino na Rússia. Obrigado.

- Vou ver alguém livre para treinar com você... Ah! Tem aquele senhor ali.

- Está bem.- mas quando ela olhou quem era o senhor... Era Harry! Não tudo menos lutar com ele! Mas mesmo assim ela foi.

- Oi Harry, parece que eu vou ter que lutar com você, tudo bem?

- Claro, eu vi você lutando com Rony agora a pouco. Lutou bem.

- Eu sei, obrigado.- ele disse de forma fria, e Harry pensou "Nossa que frieza, ela não poderia nem fingir que estava agradecida e ser modesta?".

Mas ela já começara luta, ele sentiu isso no sentido literal da expressão, pegou um chute duplo no queixo. Mas logo se pôs em posição de ataque novamente "Será que ela não vai ter nem um pouquinho de piedade? Será que ela não tem nem um tipo de sentimento que seja, que a faça recear antes de me atacar? Vamos descobrir".Pelo visto não tinha, por que acertou nele dois chutes seguidos no tórax.

- Quando é que você vai me atacar? – ela perguntou. "Já que você está pedindo" ele pensou e tentou um chute duplo, mas ela se esquivou, e agarrou o seu quimono pondo-o no chão e ficando em cima dele, mas ele conseguiu virar a situação e derrubou ela no chão, agora ele estava por cima. Mas quando sentiu as contrações que vinham do tórax da mulher tentando se libertar ele colocou mais força e se inclinou para por peso, sentiu a pele branca e quente dela encostando na sua. Estavam, tão perto um do outro, ele sentiu o perigoso chamado dos lábios vermelhos dela, ele foi chegando mais perto até poder encostar seu nariz no dela, já não colocava mais tanta força, e beijou-a pelo impulço, novamente. Foi um beijo demorado que Ginny nunca esqueceu, ninguém estava olhando (uma sorte), ela correspondeu, e se pegou surpresa por querer que isso acontecesse, não relutou, não fez nada era bom sentir o peso gostoso dele e o calor que vinha da sua pele, mas quando caiu em si... Ela chutou, percebeu o que estava fazendo e chutou o peito de Harry, ele levantou, ela pulou e acertou outro chute no peito com um a cambalhota derrubando ele e ganhando a luta. Enquanto ela ainda estava encima dele ela falou:

- Acho que aquele não era um golpe de luta.

- Eu tenho certeza.- ele respondeu.

- Adianta perguntar por que você o fez então?- ele se sentiu péssimo lembrando das condições que ele a beijara ela estava presa sem poder revidar, estava sem ação, não podia fazer nada ele se sentiu um cafajeste. Mas ele resolveu, puxou ela disfarçadamente para fora da sala de luta e encostou ela na parede. Desta vez Ginny resolveu não resistir ela sabia que estava querendo aquilo mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Ele beijou-a longamente suas mãos passeavam pelas costas de Ginny acariciando os cabelos vermelhos dela e segurando sua cintura, cada vez mais para perto de si. Sentia o calor do corpo fino e delgado dela no seu, e ele não queria parar.O beijo dela era quente era como se aquecesse o frio de dentro da alma dele, ele estava adorando, já sabia o que era aquilo, e não era nada bom para os dois. Quando ele foi parando lentamente o beijo, ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

- Me diz que isso não aconteceu... Por favor!

- Eu tenho uma resposta para a sua pergunta.- respondeu Harry de supetão, tendo toda certeza do que precisava naquele momento.

- Que pergunta? Ah; certo... Diga então.- ela falou com a expressão serena, mas sabendo que a sua felicidade dependia apenas disso.

- Eu gosto de você. – disse ele sabendo que apenas aquilo não era o suficiente para descrever tudo, mas ele não sabia como expressar o que sentia com relação a ela.

- Você apenas _gosta_?- ela perguntou.

- Não! È... Eu quero dizer... Fica comigo? Só agora eu percebi que eu preciso disto... Eu sou uma BESTA! A maneira como venho tratando você...! Você tem sido genuína comigo qualquer outra pessoa já teria...

- Calma!- ela disse interrompendo. Ela nem acreditava no que acabara de ouvir ele realmente dissera "Fica comigo?"


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap. 6**

- Você esta falando serio?- ela perguntou ainda na duvida, se tinha ouvido direito.

- Claro!- respondeu ele pensando "Eu amo ela e agora?".

- Você está disposto a largar a sua noiva para ficar comigo?- ela perguntou por garantia.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso para você? Namorada! - ele quis saber

- Tanto faz... – o silencio entre os dois pesou durante alguns minutos e então Ginny o quebrou:

- Harry olhe, eu acho que nem eu nem você estamos prontos para começar qualquer coisa agora, eu acabei de voltar da Rússia não tem nem duas semanas, e de repente você se vê apaixonado por mim, e termina com um noiva... Namoro firme quase noivado para ficar comigo. Eu acho que você tem que pensar bastante antes de tomar esta decisão para não se arrepender depois e um machucar o outro.

- Mas...-ele tentou argumentar; ela não estava entendendo ele queria ela! Não estava brincando, nem confuso!

- Não fale nada agora, eu também tenho que pensar sobre o que eu quero e o que é melhor para min. - quando ela disse isso ela deixou sozinho e voltou para a aula de luta.

Ginny havia chegado em casa, estava exausta, mas o que a desgastava mais era não saber que decisão tomar. Ela estava em um beco sem saída! Estava cansada disto tudo, ela mal tinha chegado em casa e já sentia vontade de fugir daquilo tudo!

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_ _I'm holding on to all I think is safe_ _It seems I've found the road to nowhere_ _And I'm trying to escape_ _I yelled back when I heard thunder_ _But I'm down to one last breath_ _And with it let me say_ _Let_ _me say_

Ela queria sair da casa, não se lembrar mais que tinha problemas nem decisões para tomar, pegou sua varinha e saiu de casa no exato estado em que se encontrava. Quando tinha andado alguns passos, não muitos, sentiu o frio da noite e a neve gelada tocar seus pés descalços e sentiu arder.

_Hold me now_ _I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking_ _Maybe 6 feet_ _Ain't_ _so far down_

Para onde iria? Ela se perguntava. Estava em um precipício prestes a cair, ela não sabia o que queria, se amava ele ou não, será que aquele antigo amor poderia ressurgir? E os beijos? O que ele foram para ela?

_I'm looking down now that it's over_ _Reflecting on all of my mistakes_ _I thought I found the road to somewhere_ _Somewhere in HIS grace_ _I cried out heaven save me_ _But I'm down to one last breath_ _And with it let me say_ _Let_ _me say_

Ela ansiava desesperadamente que alguém viesse a abrasasse, sim era disto que ela precisava, um abraço cheio de carinho, um abraço dele! Não! Não! " Tente não pensa nele agora!"

_Hold me now_ _I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking_ _Maybe 6 feet_

_Ain't_ _so far down_

Ela estava caindo em um buraco sem volta, e se ele não quisesse ficar com ela, se ele preferisse a noiva dele? Ela começou a sufocar, era como se a lembrança dos beijos a tirassem o chão e com ele o ar! Ginny andava se ligar para onde estava indo, que importa!

_Sad eyes follow me_ _But I still believe there's something left for me_ _So please come stay with me_ _'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_ _For you and me_ _For you and me_

A lembrança dele vinha seguida de olhos tristes que atormentava sua mente e ela não conseguiu mais se controlar deixou que as lagrimas quentes escorressem livremente pelo seu rosto.

_Hold me now_ _I'm 6 feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

Ela sentou ali mesmo onde estava, não sentiu o frio da neve e notou onde estava, estava na sua gruta, sentada em uma pedra, nem se importou deitou-se lá mesmo, não ligou, e sentiu que tinha alguma coisa esperando por ela no futuro.

Quando acordou estava ainda deitada na pedra pensando onde teriam se enfiado o lençol e os travesseiros, ai se lembrou que tinha dormido na gruta, imaginou o seu estado, seus cabelos estariam ótimos: cheios de pedaços de folhas e gravetos, sua camisola branca preferida provavelmente estaria rasgada em vários pontos, e o bordado estragado para sempre! Afinal que idéia mais louca fora aquela de ir para a Gruta aquela hora? "Ginny Você ficou maluca?" Ela se perguntava, mas a confusão tinha sido tão grande em sua cabeça que ela se perdoou por ter estragado a sua camisola preferida. Ela se levanta e pensa "E agora como eu vou voltar pra casa toda rasgada? Vão pensar que eu fui para a guerra!". Mas foi o jeito ela teve que voltar para casa daquele jeito, e logo que adentrou a sala ainda havia alguns retardatários tomando café que se assustaram em ver seu estado Rony e Harry eram alguns destes.

- Ginny por onde você andava?- perguntou Rony exaltado.

- Minha filha eu exijo saber onde você passou a noite! E Por que diabos voltou neste estado!- bradou a Sra. Weasley.

- Calma! Todo mundo calmo! Eu passei a noite na Gruta aqui a trás, mamãe, fique calma. – explicou ela.

- O que?- esta foi a vez de Harry que ainda estava assustado com o estado da ruiva para falar alguma coisa, mas logo recuperou a fala.- Você enlouqueceu? Sair no meio da noite em praticamente uma nevasca só de camisola e dormir em uma gruta perdida no meio do mato! Francamente! Quem ouve nem diz que foi você quem fez isso.- ele terminou, passara a noite toda se perguntando onde ela havia ido, tinha feito várias excurções até a cozinha, tinha bebido bem uns duzentos copos de água, na esperança de encontra-la pela casa, mas falhara visivelmente.

- Eu estava me sentindo sufocada, eu precisava sair, respirar direito, a sei lá! Eu precisava de ar fresco da noite, então eu sai, e quando me dei conta já estava na Gruta e adormeci sem querer lá.-explicou ela.

- Você fala como se o ato de dormir em uma Gruta no meio do mato com animais desconhecidos por lá, seja coisa mais normal do mundo como se todos fizéssemos isso constantemente! Ginny você pirou?- perguntou Rony saindo do normal.

- Quer que eu seja sincera?- ela disse.

- Por favor!- foi a resposta do irmão.

- Eu não sei. E quando disse isso subiu para o seu quarto. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente e tomou um banho relaxante e bem quente e finalmente se sentiu acordada. Até se animou um pouco, mas ainda não sabia o que ela queria, resolveu deixar o tempo passar e assim ela iria saber o que sentia. Estava um dia lindo não estava nevando, mas também não estava sol, ela colocou um short meio curto e uma blusa de manga comprida preta e desceu as escadas, foi até o riacho atrás da casa e ficou lá atirando pedras na água gélida que ainda estava um pouco congelada, ficou fazendo isso um bom tempo até ser surpreendida por Harry.

- Jogando pedras no lago?

- É, eu sou meio louca as vezes eu tenho dessas vontades.- ele sentou e começou a jogar pedras no lago também. Ela atirou uma particularmente forte e respingou água nele, ele disse:

- Ei! Vai com calma!

- Tudo bem.- ela respondeu e jogou uma mais forte ainda respingando nos dois, muito mais água e gelo que antes.

- Ei é guerra é?

- È!- ela gritou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, até ser atingida por um turbilhão de água que veio da pedra dele no lago, ela passou a mão no chão e pegou um punhado de neve ainda do dia anterior, e mirou bem no rosto, ela tinha uma pontaria impecável. Acertou bem na testa, ai ela não agüentou e começou a rir, quase caiu no chão úmido de tanto rir. Mas ele se vingou e ela só viu a bola de neve vindo na sua direção e se espatifando na sua barriga, e logo depois vem mais uma, mas desta ela se esquiva e faz uma careta dando língua para ele. Os dois caem na risada e ela atira outra bola de neve na barriga dele, ele diz:

- Assim não vale, eu nem estava prestando atenção!

- O que é isso um _auror_ tem que ter _VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE_!- ela falou imitando Alastor Moody

- Ah é assim?- e atirou mais uma, mas ela fugiu da bola, saiu correndo e ele foi atrás.

- Está fugindo?- ele perguntou com um brilho de vitória nos olhos.

- Não!- disse a voz dela atrás dele, ela tinha aparatado atrás dele e acertou uma bola de neve no pescoço dele.- posição estratégica, senhor Potter! O senhor deveria saber disso! – ela disse se fazendo de séria.

- Ninguém me falou que podia usar mágica! Você está roubando!- ele disse se fingindo indignado.

- È mesmo? Ótima dedução senhor Potter embora um pouco tardia! Mas eu duvido que você me pegue!- ela o desafiou.

- Olha, eu vou te pegar! - os dois saíram correndo por dentro do riacho em volta da casa perto da Gruta.

- Você não se cansa não?- ele perguntou já ofegante.

- Não!- ela respondeu sem um pingo de modéstia.

- Rictusempra!-e ela caiu no chão chorando de tanto rir. Entre um acesso e outro ela jogou a azaração das pernas prezas nele e ele caiu como uma tabua no chão. Logo o efeito passou e eles voltaram a correr, mas desta vez ele foi mais esperto usou um feitiço convocatório, e ela foi arrastada para ele. Ele a segurou quando ela bateu com força no seu tórax e derrubou ele no chão, os dois caíram rindo olhando para o céu branco cheio de nuvens, totalmente nublado. Ficara rindo lá durante um bom tempo até eles se levantarem e se encaminharem de volta ao riacho, quando Harry estava passando bem perto da borda ela sentiu um impulso de empurra-lo lá dentro...

- Louca! Aqui está muito gelado! – ele gritou quando bateu na água gelada do riacho. Ele jogou água nela e molhou ela toda, e usou novamente um feitiço convocatório e em um segundo ela estava dentro da água gelada se debatendo e espalhando água para todo lado.

- Vingança! Por você ter me pegado.-ela disse rindo – você esta congelando seus lábios estão roxos.

- Nossa eu estou congelando e você nem se importa, fala como se fosse uma coisa normal.

- Nossa me desculpa, mas é que a água esta congelante, eu mal consigo abrir a boca quanto mais... Mas já que você insiste... "OH MEU DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ CONGELANDO!" - disse saindo do riacho que dava na sua cintura.

- Vamos ou você realmente vai ter com o que se preocupar. –ela disse novamente.

- Tudo bem. –ele disse e os dois se esgueiraram para dentro de casa sem que a Sra. Weasley visse os dois molhado andando e molhando a casa toda, eles esqueceram que poderiam se secar facilmente com a varinha, tinha sido tão divertido toda essa loucura. Era como ser adolescente mais uma vez se lembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts novamente. Ele subiu para o seu quarto tomou um banho quente (o que foi muito agradável depois de ter entrado no riacho congelado!).


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cap.7**

N/A: essa música ai do capitulo anterior é One last breath do Creed, bom está ai eu espero que gostem, eu acho que esta foi a melhor fanfic que eu já escrevi . Eu estou tão entusiasmada com ela que vocês nem imaginam, o meu problema é que eu não dou tempo para os fatos acontecerem, ai acontece tudo muito rápido. Assim diz a minha beta e eu concordo, estou tentando me corrigir... Qualquer reclamação estou aberta a criticas.Beijões para Mary a minha beta!

Ele estava pensando depois do banho, deitado em sua cama, ela parecia tão leve hoje enquanto corriam, como se não tivesse preocupações, nem parecia a Ginny de sempre como a da festa do ministério, ou do dia da aula de luta.

Ele também se sentiu muito mais leve depois disso, agora ele percebeu o quanto precisava dela, ele precisava dela perto dele, ela era a leveza e felicidade que ele tinha procurado todos estes anos. Com Satiniee ele encontrava amor, mas era aquele amor de sempre que é sempre igual, com Ginny não era totalmente diferente, ele fazia coisas que com Satiniee jamais faria ele sentia aquele sentimento vibrar dentro do coração, era um impulso, ele sentia a emoção de tudo isso. Era bom amar Satiniee, mas aquilo agora era passado, ele também tinha sido muito feliz com ela, mas agora era a vez de ser feliz com Ginny. Não dava para comparar um antigo amor com outro, pois cada um é um jeito diferente de amar, e o melhor é sempre o que se está vivendo aqui e agora. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda sentia medo, e se ela decidisse que não queria ficar com ele? Se ela fosse voltar para a Rússia?

O pior de todos os medos: e se ela descobrisse que não amava ele? Ele estava cheio de duvidas e cada hora que passava sem a resposta dela era uma tortura, mas ele sabia que não deveria pressiona-la, seria pior.

- Controle-se Harry - ele falou para ele mesmo. E de repente apareceu uma dúvida nova e a pior de todas: Se ela tiver outra pessoa lá, na Rússia? O medo e o receio o invadiu, ele se sentiu desolado, era por isso que ela estava resitando? Ela deveria ter contado se tivesse um namorado! Mas ele não estava tão certo disso. Estava imerso em seus pensamentos quando a Sra. Weasley chamou todos para o almoço, ele desceu, o almoço hoje seria curto, pois Rony estava trabalhando, Fred e Jorge estavam na loja, Artur também não estava em casa e Hermione tinha ido ao médico com o filho. Apenas a Sra. Weasley, Ginny e ele iriam almoçar hoje em casa, Harry também estava de licença, queria passara o natal na Toca bem calmo, nada de correr atrás de bruxos suspeitos ou perigosos no natal! Os três sentaram-se à mesa, e puseram-se a conversar, e não demorou muito eles acabaram de comer.

- Ginny querida, você poderia fazer um favorzinho para sua mãe?

- Sim, diga qual é mamãe.- ela respondeu a pergunta da mãe, mas já tinha idéia do que seria o pedido.

- Poderia lavar a louça para mim? È só hoje eu prometo, tem pouca gente e eu estou tão cansada.

- Tudo bem.- depois que ela respondeu isso a mãe se levantou, deixou a mesa e foi para o seu quarto descansar.

- Você quer ajuda?- Harry perguntou.

- Se você não estiver cansado demais.

- É preciso mais do que uma guerra de bolas de neve para me derrubar.- ele respondeu, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, ela não respondeu e eles lavaram as louças em silêncio até ela falar:

- Nossa que silêncio. Quase da para sentir o peso do ar.

- É.- ele concordou. E sentiu sua camiseta branca se molhar, sentiu a água gelada no peito e exclamou:

- Ai! Você vai ver!- ele atirou um copo de água no vestido branco que ela estava usando.

- Não! Meu vestido é branco!- ela reclamou.

- E a minha camiseta também!

- Mas... AHH!- jogou mais água ainda encima dele, deixando ele todo molhado como quando ele caíram no riacho! Ele foi jogar uma panela de água nela, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar de se virar na direção dela, Ginny deu uma rasteira nele e Harry caiu no chão molhado com a água da panela que pelo visto estava agora toda em cima dele.

- EI! – ele gritou, mas ela nem ouviu em meio a gargalhadas, ele ficou de joelhos e agarrou o pulço dela puxando-a para baixo ela caiu metade em cima dele outra metade no chão molhado. Ele gemeu e se encolheu para o lado, a cabeça dela tinha batido no seu estomago e ele estava sem ar, ela se preocupou com ele e se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Harry, Harry desculpe! Foi sem querem você me puxou... Você está bem?- ele falava enquanto tentava vira-lo de frente para ela – Machucou? Onde foi aqui?- ela disse colocando as mãos no tórax dele, - Na barriga?- quando ela olhou para ele estava escondendo o rosto, quando ela se aproximou para ver o por que, ele a imobilizou e ficou rindo encima das pernas dela.

- Te peguei!- falou rindo

- Ta seu falso, e eu me preocupando aqui! Chega, levanta de cima de mim e me ajuda a limpar as coisas que você sujou.

- Eu? Foi você quem começou!- ele falou de pé puxando ela de encontro a si para ajuda-la.

- È, mas você continuou!- ela disse isso batendo com os punhos de leve nos ombros dele, ela estava tão perto dele, "tão perto" ele pensou. Se conseguisse beija-la... Não, ele não podia... Mas os seus braços não o obedeciam e enlaçaram-na pela cintura, no mesmo instante ela abaixou os olhos para que eles não se encontrassem com o outro par de um verde vivo que soltavam faíscas na sua direção. Então ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou lá sentindo o cheiro dele, que mesmo depois de tanta água ainda estava lá. Ele a olhou aproximando a cabeça e descansando ela no seu ombro com a camisa molhada, ele a sentiu quentinha, sentiu as mãos dela encolhidas na frente do corpo, mas ela não dava sinal que era desconfortável e continuou na mesma posição. Se ela pudesse passar a vida toda assim entre os braços dele, protegida, tendo um ombro como apoio sempre que precisasse e ela sentiu o queixo dele encostar na cabeça dela de lado, desejou mais que tudo no mundo ficar congelada naquele instante com ele. Ele sentiu como se tudo que mais queria na vida estivesse lá com ela, naquele instante, naquele abraço muito molhado. Quanto tempo permaneceram assim nem um dos dois sabia, até que ele sussurrou no ouvido dela bem devagar e preguiçosamente:

- Você deve estar com frio.- e intensificou o abraço colando o corpo dela no dele. Então Ginny pareceu cair em si, ela estava no meio da cozinha toda molhada tremendo de frio abraçado com o melhor amigo do seu irmão! Ela não queria desfazer o abraço, mas a razão falou mais alto:

- Meu deus! Temos que arrumar isto logo, se alguém chega e encontra a cozinha assim toda molhada e nós...- não olhou nos olhos dele, não teve coragem para isso. Murmurou um feitiço que enxugou a água no chão e ele disse outro que fez as loucas estarem limpas em menos de dois minutos. Ela subiu a escada apressada e entrou no seu quarto, trocou de roupa e se deitou na cama pensando, "O que foi aquilo Ginny? Será que você está gostando realmente ele? Como pode em tão pouco tempo!" Uma voz disse na sua cabeça "Quando você se apaixonou pelo André na Rússia, demorou muito menos".Ela se lembrou do loiro com quem terminara pouco tempo antes de chegar em Londres, ele não morava mais na Rússia, esta tinha sido a razão de ter acabado tudo. Ele tinha ido embora, tinha recebido uma proposta de trabalho que iria mudar a sua vida no Egito, e pediu para que ela fosse com ele, implorou, mas de maneira alguma Ginny iria largar sua vida na Rússia conquistada com tanto esforço! Então eles terminaram tudo, mas ele era uma boa pessoa e eles tiveram um amor muito lindo. Ela lembrou-se por alguns minutos de onde estava e voltou para a realidade, e voltou a se perguntar "Será que é a decisão certa ficar com ele?" Mas no momento ela ainda não tinha a resposta para esta pergunta, se virou na direção da escrivaninha e viu a carta que Jack mandará para ela, e ela ainda não responderá! Mas tinha acontecido tanta coisa que ela não se lembrou, sua mente tinha estado tão ocupada com todo o turbilhão de sentimento que tinha vindo em pouco tempo. Sentou-se e começou a escrever uma resposta.

_Oi Tigre!_

_Desculpe a demora, é que aqui aconteceram muitas coisas, não fique preocupado comigo, como você mesmo disse é a Raposa quem fala._

_Não esqueci de você viu? Como poderia esquecer de alguém dramático como você? Nem pense que apenas por você ter me derrubado uma vez isso irá se repetir! Está Raposa aqui ninguém pega...Tudo bem talvez o Tigre pegue; mas é apenas um talvez! _

_Já me matriculei em uma escola de luta, não chega nem aos pés de um treinamento adequado de aurores, mas… Você sabe, eu não consigo viver sem lutar, não é! Como você mesmo diz, eu vivo em uma luta..Onde por incrível que pareça a Raposa sempre vence._

_Como vão as coisas ai na Rússia temos novidades no trabalho? Conte-me tudo._

_Beijos_

_Da Raposa com saudades do Tigre._

Ela leu a carta e confirmou se estava boa, sim estava, ela constatou. Estava com saudades do Tigre, como ela o chamava, com saudades do jeito sarcástico dele que sempre fazia ela rir em todos os momentos. Ela se deitou e depois de um leve sono ela acordou sobressaltada com alguém batendo na sua porta, a pessoa cansou entrou no quarto e chamou por ela, ela não queria levantar, o sono estava tão bom! A pessoa então tirou os cabelos com de fogo do rosto dela e a chamou novamente, desta vez Ginny abriu os olhos e viu Harry na sua frente.

- O que aconteceu que desespero.- ela disse.

- Você vai se atrasar para o treino!- ele respondeu.

- Não acredito! Perdi a hora.- ela se levantou de um pulo.

- Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo. Ele falou e ela ouviu os seus passos sumirem. Ginny se arrumou às pressas, e logo estava pronta, desceu e Harry estava sentado no sofá comendo um mousse de limão, ela chegou por trás e pegou a taça da mão dele e comeu uma colher do mousse, estava bom.

- Estou pronta!- falou ela. Ele ficou um tempo encarando ela e ela comendo e olhando para ele, até que ele caiu na risada.

- O que foi?- ela perguntou curiosa.

- Você dorme muito engraçado, e quando acorda fica mais engraçada ainda! Você precisava ver o jeito que você estava babando no travesseiro!- disse ele caindo na gargalhada.

- Eu não babo no travesseiro!

- Baba sim!- disse Harry e o pior de tudo é que ela sabia que era verdade, mas jamais admitiria isso.

- Cala a boca!- falou ela com um sorriso torto

- Tudo bem, já parei.- ele parou e eles foram para a aula de luta, durante o caminho, Harry era tomado de assalto por vários espasmos de risos que duravam até ele encontrar os olhos reprovadores de Ginny. Quando eles chegaram Rony já estava lá, eles entraram e o professor começou a aula. Ensinou alguns golpes, e demonstrou em algumas alunas que de tão fracas (Ginny ficou até assustada) cederam aos golpes do professor e rapidamente estavam imobilizadas, ela não sabia se era por fraqueza, ou devido ao lindo professor que tinham. Logo chegou a hora de treinar os golpes com as duplas.

- Você vai comigo... Não vai?- falou ele todo cheio de confiança, mas com ela fraquejando no fim.

- Parece que você gostou de ser vencido.

- Vou interpretar isto como um sim.

- Como quiser. Vamos começar logo!- e em poucos minutos os dois estavam atracados um ao outro fazendo força. Ginny conseguiu atirar ele no chão e cantou vitória cedo.

- Já? Vamos lá, o que é isso?

- Você só me derrubou porque eu quis!- ele revidou.

- A tá!- ele conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços da ruiva que não o imobilizaram por tempo suficiente, tentou uma investida na barriga dela, mas esta se es quivou com uma leveza impressionante. Mas na segunda tentativa ela sucumbiu e ele conseguiu levantar ela com as mãos, mas hesitou na hora de atira-la no tatame. Foi o tempo que ela teve para acertar um chute com a perna esquerda bem no rosto dele e o canto da boca dele começou a sangrar.

- Ai!

- O que foi isso? Eu vi você hesitar, por acaso está me subestimando?- ela perguntou com raiva.

- Eu apenas fiquei com medo de machucar você te jogando violentamente no tatame!- ele falou indignado. – Por isso eu hesitei… E você… Você me chutou. – ele disse totalmente descrente do que ela havia feito, nunca imaginara que ela fosse capaz de machucar alguém, o que era uma idiotice, pois ela era uma auror, fora treinada para conter, imobilizar se tudo isso não fosse possível… Matar. Do mesmo jeito que ele fora treinado para isso também!

- Não hesite então!- ela disse. E continuou a luta tentando dois chutes no tórax e logo depois um na cabeça, mas todos foram bloqueados e ele devolveu, com um chute no estomago que tirou o ar dela, mas ela não deu sequer uma demonstração de ter sido atingida. Imagina dar sinais de fraqueza, não, isso não estava no planejamento, por um momento fugaz ele acertou o cotovelo em um lado do rosto dela e ela tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu. O cotovelo de Harry acertou bem no canto de sua boca, e no mesmo instante ela sentiu o gosto de sangue escorrendo, pelo canto da boca. Ela sorriu um sorriso sarcástico, para o lado que lembrou a ele o modo como um certo loiro irritante sorria, e disse:

- Estou vendo que aprendeu rápido, não?

- Pois é… Troco na mesma moeda.- tentando devolver com o mesmo sorriso irritante e sarcástico, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

- Continue assim e quem sabe…

- Quem sabe o que?- ele perguntou em tom de desafio para ela.

- Você chegue perto de mim algum dia em matéria de luta.

- Hahahaha… Muito engraçadinha!

- Talvez algum dia você consiga me atingir.- disse investindo nele.

- Por acaso você não viu? Eu atingi você!- disse ele desviando

- Você chama isso de atingir?- disse ela passando uma rasteira nele e derrubando ele no chão, em pouco tempo já estava encima dele contendo suas tentativas inúteis de se livrar dos braços dela.- Eu me refiro a atingir de verdade, querido.- e com isso acabou a luta ela ganhou, ele estava um tanto mal humorado quando ela saiu de cima dele. O professor anunciou o termino da aula e liberou os alunos. No caminho para casa ele continuou calado e ainda parecia um pouco mal humorado, a aula tinha passado muito rápido na opinião dele, mal podia esperar a próxima para tentar uma revanche. Quando eles chegaram em casa, ele viu a Sra. Weasley muito atarefada, saindo e entrando de todos os quartos e tudo o mais.

- Mamãe por que está deste jeito?- Ginny perguntou.

- Deste jeito como?

- Tão atarefada e preocupada?- ela completou

- Pelo visto vocês dois se esqueceram completamente não é mesmo? Onde andam com as cabeças?- perguntou a senhora Weasley indignada. Ginny não respondeu a pergunta; sua mãe nem imaginava onde ela andava com a cabeça…

- È mesmo como eu pude me esquecer disso?- falou Harry estupefato

- De que?- perguntou Ginny já si irritando por ter sido deixada de lado na conversa.

- Amanhã é véspera de Natal sua bobinha!- disse a mãe dela.

- Meu Deus! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente mesmo!

- E agora que você vai passar o natal aqui tudo tem que ser perfeito!- disse a Sra. Weasley toda esperançosa. Mas Ginny já estava subindo as escadas para os eu quarto. " Os presentes! Eu esqueci todos os presentes! E agora?" Teria que compra-los hoje, pois amanhã não teria tempo com todos os preparativos, então mesmo cansada, ela trocou de roupa e desceu.

- Mamãe eu estou saindo!

- Ei espere ai!- gritou um dos gêmeos por de trás de uma pilha de papel de presentes.

- O que é Jorge?- ela perguntou.

- È Fred; aonde você vai?

- Surpresa!- ela disse piscando um olho.

- Eu vou junto!- anunciou Fred.

- Ah! Não vai mesmo! – e dizendo isso saiu porta a fora sem dar tempo para nem um dos gêmeos alcança-la. Aonde ela iria? Estava completamente desatualizada, em Londres. Mas onde ela poderia encontrar tudo que queria? "Já sei!" Ela pensou, e aparatou direto para o Beco Diagonal.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cap.8**

Harry também não tinha comprado presentes de Natal para ninguém! Ele nem sequer lembrava que o natal seria depois de amanhã, e agora? Tinha que comprar os presentes, quanto antes melhor, pensando nisso aparatou agora para o mesmo lugar de sempre, o Beco Diagonal quando chegou lá pensou, e fez a lista mentalmente:

· Rony

· Fred

· Jorge

· Arthur

· Molly

· Ginny

· Lupin

· Luna

· Mione

· Mark

· Tonks e…

· Satiniee

Obvio que ela não viria passar o natal com ele, ela fora viajar justamente para passar com os pais, em Hogsmead, ela ainda o chamara para ir, mas ele sempre e tradicionalmente passava o natal com os Weasleys e resolveu que continuaria assim. Começou pelo primeiro, o que Rony gostaria de ganhar? Certamente qualquer coisa relacionada com quadribol… Sendo assim ele entrou na loja ao lado e começou a olhar, logo o vendedor chegou.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? Presentes de Natal?

- Sim exatamente! O que você tem de melhor?

- Bom nós temos vassouras, os mais novos modelos, com exeção da Firebolt 7 que tem que fazer encomenda.- Harry pensou, será que uma vassoura seria um bom presente? Rony já tinha um bom modelo de vassoura, então anunciou por fim:

- Não vassoura ele já tem.

- Que tal um conjunto de bolas, incluindo os bastões dos batedores?- È… Era uma boa idéia, Rony ainda não tinha um destes.Olhou o conjunto e acabou levando, pronto menos um na lista, qual era o próximo?

- Fred – ele falou para si mesmo. Que tipo de coisa daria a Fred e Jorge? Fred iria ser pai logo logo, então… Entrou em uma loja para presentes de crianças.

- O que você tem aqui para os pais?- Perguntou a vendedora.

- Bom nós temos, uma novidade, é uma fitinha vermelha que você amarra no pulso do neném, ela canta uma musiquinha quando ele está sujo ou com fome e ainda tem localizador em caso de perda do neném.

- Nossa! È essa mesmo, quanto é?

- Doze galeões.-disse a vendedora preguiçosamente.

- Vou levar. –ele pagou e esperou a mulher embalar o presente, a esta altura Harry teve que conjurar um carrinho para puder colocar o baú com os artefatos de quadribol, e o resto dos presentes que ele iria comprar. O Próximo era Jorge. Ele olhou ao redor para ter alguma idéia e viu a loja de doces, entrou. Logo ao entrar foi coberto pela maravilhosa vista de vários bombons e todos os tipos de doces imagináveis, e de todas as cores com sabores infinitos. Viu balas para flutuar, para mudar a cor da pele, ele já provara estas ficara azul por um dia inteiro e os seus amigos de trabalho gozaram dele durante um mês inteiro, Biscoitos Elétricos que a cada mordida davam pequenos choques na língua, pirulitos cantantes, que cantam enquanto estão dentro da boca. Vários outros, de repente olhou de longe alguns pequenos doces de cor azulada, este ele não sabia quais eram. E foi perguntar para a mulher que se encontrava no balcão.

- São os bombons da verdade, eles obrigam as pessoas que estão com eles na boca a falarem somente a verdade, e estes outros verdinhos aqui são para aumentar a criatividade.- ele adorou todos levaria os dois, o da verdade iria para outra pessoa…

- Meu deus o que eu vou dar para o Mark?- se perguntava Ginny, ela mal conhecia o sobrinho.- Bom todos me disseram que ele herdara o talento de Mione.- ela seguiu na direção da Floreios e Borrões quando entrou lá perguntou ao vendedor:

- O que temos para garotos extremamente inteligentes?

- Ah! A Srta. Tem um pequeno gênio em casa?

- Sim, meu sobrinho.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Certo venha comigo. – ele olhou uma variedade de livros imensa inclusive um que dormia quando queria, mas que só poderia ser aberto se estivesse acordado, mas no fim acabou levando O Guia de Feitiços Para iniciantes, e um exemplar de Quadribol Através dos Séculos, que era clássico e se deu por satisfeita. Quando ia saindo da loja encontrou ninguém menos que Luna Lovegood, sua antiga amiga.

- Hei Luna! Luna!- ela gritou para a mulher ouvir, e Luna se virou para ela aparentemente sem reconhece-la, mas logo disse.

- Ginny? Ginny Weasley?

- OI! Bom ver que você ainda se lembra de min! Como andam as coisas?

- Oh! Quanto tempo, eu não via você, soube que agora é auror para o ministério russo! Os scrafuns deles são mesmo inúteis ou eles tem um gosto amargo?- Ginny não fazia a mínima idéia de o que eram scrafuns, isso ninguém precisava dizer.

- Realmente faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Quanto a eu ter me tornado auror, é verdade, eu fiz o teste e passei, desculpe-me, mas eu não sei o que são scafuns.

- São aquela gosma que a maioria das pessoas acha muito nojenta que fica pendurada no… - Ginny interrompeu ela antes que ela terminasse, pelo visto Luna não tinha perdido a sua essência de sempre, continuava a mesma Luna de antes.

- E você o que faz agora?

- Bom eu agora sou diretora geral do Profeta Diário

- Que bom.

- Mas mesmo assim eu ainda tenho que publicar algumas coisas que o ministério acha necessário.- ela acrescentou.

- É a vida! Você casou?

- Não, nunca encontrei alguém sem titica ministerial o suficiente na cabeça.- disse ela - Eu convivo mais com as pessoas do ministério.

- Você vai encontrar eu tenho certeza, existem tantas pessoas legais aqui, ou até mesmo fora.- disse Ginny em tom de incentivo, que ela não sabia se era apropriado, pois parecia que a amiga não ligava muito para isso.

- Não tenho pressa.- ela confessou - É agora tenho que continuar a procura de presentes.

- Falando em presentes onde você vai passar o natal?- perguntou Ginny na intenção de convida-la para o natal na Toca.

- Não sei ainda.

- Você não quer passar conosco na Toca?

- Serio? Adoraria!- disse Luna muito entusiasmada.

- Serio, então posso te esperar?

- Claro.

- Bom deixe-me ir terminar as compras não é?- disse Ginny olhando o relógio.- Tchau!

- Até.- a outra se despediu. Ginny continuou a suas compras e pensou o que levaria para o Tigre? Um tigre? É! Ela entrou em algumas lojas e perguntou se eles tinham alguma coisa a ver com tigres, mas apenas nas terceira loja ela encontrou o que queria. Foi numa loja de animais de estimação, um tigre com listras pretas e brancas daqueles bem raros, só que este não era selvagem era bem dócil e por incrível que pareça como era fruto de uma experiência mágica mal sucedida ele era mágico encolhia até o tamanho de um filhote e podia falar! Incrível! Ela comprou este sem pensar duas vezes, junto com a comida e a cama. Resolveu chamar ele de Artemis, muito fofo, mas ela não podia ficar babando o tigrezinho que ela teve que convence-lo depois de uma longa conversa que deveria adquirir o tamanho de um filhote para ela poder leva-lo, tinha que comprar os outros presentes. Agora ela iria comprar o de Harry, mas para ele ela queria dar algo especial também… Como o tigre de Jack, e teve uma idéia genial, entrou em uma loja e mandou fazer duas pulseiras cada uma com uma pedra preciosa com um feitiço localizador engastado que quando a pessoa está perto da outra elas começam a piscar cada vez mais rápido.

- Ela escolheu uma pedra azul a qual ela não sabia o nome e para a dele escolheu uma verde vivo (Esmeralda) para combinar com os olhos dele. Ela teve que esperar durante um bom tempo, mas no fim do dia as pulseiras ficaram prontas, e ela mandou embalar. Enquanto a pulseira ficava ponta ela terminou de comprar todos os outros presentes que faltavam. Quando por fim acabaram as compras que tinham que fazer, ambos voltaram para casa, Harry aparatou em seu quarto para ninguém olhar as compras, não estava certo se ele tinha comprado os presentes de acordo com o gosto de qualquer um, mas agora já tinha comprado não tinha mais jeito. O que ele mais tinha gostado tinha sido os docinhos da verdade, poderiam ser úteis algum dia… Sendo assim depois de ter cuidado para que ninguém que entrasse ali descobrisse nada desceu para jantar, estava faminto. Desceu as escadas e sentou-se à mesa que a esta hora tinham apenas Mione e ele.

- Bom, vejo que hoje estavam todos mortos de fome não? – ele falou

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Ainda sobrou alguma coisa para um outro morto de fome?

- Aham… Cadê a Ginny ela não vem comer?

- Ela vem sim - respondeu Ginny descendo as escadas.

- Até que em fim!- disse Mione, mas Ginny não respondeu, sentou-se na mesa com os dois e se serviu, começou a comer lentamente mas seus pensamento não estavam na mesa com ela, estavam viajando para a sua decisão, ela achava que já tinha a resposta mas não sabia se deveria, tinha medo de se machucar, e será que ele estava disposto a terminar mesmo sua relação com a outra? Todas estas duvidas atormentavam ela, de repente ela percebeu que tinha parado com o garfo a meio caminho da boca, e começou a comer novamente. Mas não adiantava, ela se perdia em seus pensamentos o tempo todo. " Será que eu gosto dele o suficiente para isso?" ela se perguntou mas logo se lembrou dos beijos, sentiu um arrepio correr todo o seu corpo pelo menos para essa pergunta ela tinha resposta.

- O que foi Ginny, você está bem teve um calafrio agora a pouco?- perguntou a amiga preocupada e Harry olhou na sua direção junto, mas ela não tinha ouvido nem o começo da pergunta.

- O que Mione?

- Ihhh! Pelo visto essa ai está mal. Isso está parecendo é outra coisa…

- Acabei – Ginny anunciou apressada. A garota não havia comido nem um terço do que havias posto no prato, mas estava louca para sair dali e andar para um lugar calmo. Ela foi direto para a porta.

- Hei! Para onde você vai?

- Dar uma volta.- ela respondeu e desapareceu pela porta antes de mais perguntas. Ela foi direto para a sua Gruta, como ela começou a chamá-la, sentou numa pedra lá dentro e ficou pensando. Ela sentia-se como se devesse alguma coisa para Harry; uma resposta. Mas será que a resposta que ela queria dar era a melhor para ela e para ele? E Quando ela voltasse para a Rússia? Como as coisas ficariam? Ele voltaria para Satiniee?

Ela não queria isso, não de jeito nenhum, mas também ela não poderia exigir nada dele se ela estivesse longe e se ele não mencionasse ainda se eles continuariam juntos, mesmo depois que ela fosse embora. Mas novamente ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz.

- Oi.

- Oi.- ela respondeu depois de confirmar o que ela já tinha certeza, era Harry.

- Se isolando?

- Pensando.

- Você gosta deste lugar não é?

- Sim. È meu lugar aqui.

- Eu sei como é, a gente tem sempre um lugarzinho onde nos sentimos melhor que todos os outros.

- È por ai…- admitiu ela.

I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my own feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

- Você parece triste.- ele comentou.

- Confusa.- o silencio se estabeleceu novamente entre eles e depois de algum tempo ele pergunta novamente.

- Eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com esta confusão?

- Tudo, e você sabe disso. Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

- Desculpe.- ele respondeu se sentindo culpado e quando levantou a cabeça novamente ele viu uma única e solitária lagrima escorrendo do rosto do seu anjo.

I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Ela não desviou o olhar dele, e deixou a lagrima correr livremente sobre o seu rosto, até ela quebrar o silêncio. - Eu tenho medo. - Medo? - Medo do que pode acontecer se eu responder, dependendo do que eu responder.- e mais uma lagrima veio seguindo o rastro deixado pela outra Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela enxugando a lagrima que caia, mas o brilho cristalino nos olhos dela dizia que outra lagrima estava ameaçando cair se ela piscasse.

And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the ends of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? Ele a abraçou bem forte e sentiu o calor da pele dela junto ao seu, queria tanto poder conforta-la e aliviar tudo que ela sentia. Mas ele também sentia medo, medo da resposta que ela poderia a dar para ele, porque ele sabia; ele sabia que não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela. Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin Quando ela levantou a cabeça, ele não conseguiu resistir, e beijou ela, um beijo carinhoso, como se ele tentasse aplacar todos os sentimentos que faziam ela chorar. Ela continuou em seus braços sem fazer nenhuma objeção. Quando eles se separaram ela finalmente disse. - Eu sinto que eu devo uma resposta ha você, acho que já demorei mais do que precisava, já tive o tempo suficiente para pensar…- mas ele não deixou-a terminar de falar, pôs os dois dedos na boca dela para ela para de falar e disse. - Você me responde na ceia tudo bem? - Sim. – ela concordou. And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the ends of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go

Quando ela fez isso, ele se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado junto a ela e foi caminhando em direção a casa novamente retornando e deixando ela com seus pensamentos.

This could be the ends of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

"Que se dane tudo isso! Eu não vou conseguir me livrar disto tudo para sempre!". Ela pensou agora ela sabia exatamente o que queria, o que importa se aconteceu tudo muito rápido? Ela não queria mais duvida, ela só queria ele!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cap.9 Anjo negro.**

N/A: gente essa música ai é _Somewhere only we know_ do Keane talvez nem tenha muito a ver com o momento, mas eu coloquei só para marcar aquele lugar como o lugar deles tudo bem? Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, ficou bem grande porque eu me empolguei. Agora vamos começar o outro capítulo! Oks? bjok

Ela acordou com o brilho fraco do sol tentando sair de trás de uma enorme camada de nuvens, se espreguiçou lentamente, e deu um leve sorriso lembrando do que acontecera ontem, Ginny se sentia mais leve como das vezes que ela beijava ele. Estava simplesmente feliz. Estava amando ele e admitir isso era bom, quanto tempo isso não acontecia com ela? Fazia um bom tempo. Era bom sentir que a cada batida do seu coração era para ele e que ele sabia disso. Enquanto pensava ouviu batidas na sua porta e como a preguiça era muito grande ela apenas gritou:

- Entre!- a pessoa abriu a porta e ela pode ver que era Rony que estava batendo.- O que foi?

- Mamãe está muito ocupada e é para você ter piedade e ir ajuda-la, eu concordo com ela!

- Pelo visto vamos ter uma festa de natal e tanto heim?

- Mamãe quer se superar já que este ano já você veio passar o Natal com a gente.- ele respondeu enquanto travava uma luta com um pedaço de fita colorida que tinha grudado nas costas da sua camisa.

- Diga a ela que eu já estou descendo.- falou Ginny bocejando.

- De qualquer forma, não demore todos estão trabalhando só falta você, folgada.

- Toda irmã mais nova tem que ter seus privilégios.- ela disse rindo, enquanto Rony bufava e virava a costa para sair do quarto. Ela foi até o guarda roupa escolher uma roupa bonita, afinal era véspera de Natal! Ela olhou tudo e escolheu uma "bermuda" que vinha até o joelho preta e colada e uma blusa de malha vermelha colada também. Ficou satisfeita e saiu do quarto, quando chegou na sala viu o estado dela, que ontem totalmente arrumada hoje era o significado da palavra bagunça certamente. O chão estava com uma camada de quinze centímetros de fitas vermelhas, verdes, amarelas, douradas, prateadas, azuis, juntamente com os papeis de presente com enfeites de todos os tipos, vários luzinhas de muitas cores tremeluziam no ar, pois Carlinhos que chegara está manhã estava tentando fazer com que as faíscas que ele havia feito flutuasse pelo ar a cima das cabeças de todos, mas algumas teimavam em descer um pouco e ficavam apenas a meio metro do chão. Do outro lado os Gêmeos tentavam pendurar o azevinho no teto com uma longa escada no teto. Arthur e Molly enfeitavam a grande árvore no centro da sala, Harry estava sentado no chão em meios as fitas e papeis de presentes colocando pingentes de gelo, correntes douradas e prateadas com alguns enfeites vermelhos nas paredes. Quando viu ela se aproximando deu um sorriso muito bonito e disse:

- Bom dia preguiçosa!

- Bom dia! Onde eu posso me encaixar aqui nesta arrumação?

- Você pode me ajudar aqui, eu ainda tenho que enfeitar todo o segundo andar.

- Tudo bem. – ela pegou sua varinha e com um aceno conjurou alguns pingentes de gelo, ela erguia um deles com a varinha e fixava eles no teto e nas paredes as correntes fininhas. Era um trabalho demorado e muitas vezes os pingentes resistiam e não queriam ser fixados e caiam antes da hora certa. Quando eles acabaram a sala estavam exaustos, com os pescoços doídos de tanto olhar para a cima, mas tiveram que continuar, hoje não teria treino de luta então eles ficariam o dia todo arrumando a casa. Recomeçaram tudo de novo no andar de cima, mas antes de terminarem tudo tiveram que fazer uma pausa para lanchar foram até a cozinha e prepararam quatro ovos com salsichas fritas.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho não foi?- ela perguntou.

- Sim, mas ainda está longe de acabarmos.

- O que?- ela se assustou esperava que estivesse no mínimo na metade do trabalho, não agüentava, mas nem ver os pingentes de gelo.

- È, a parte mais difícil vai ser fazer a neve cair do teto.- ele disse achando graça do espanto dela.

- Meu deus! Eu vou morrer e não acabo isto!- ela falou, estava realmente muito cansada e já eram quase meio dia.

- Vai ficar muito bonito depois, vale a pena.- ele disse rindo.

- È bom que valha mesmo.- logo depois do lanche ela se sentia um pouco melhor e eles voltaram ao trabalho passaram-se três horas e meia e eles finalmente acabaram com os pingentes correntes e etc. Mas ainda faltava a neve.

- Bom eu vou ver se conseguimos alguma cadeira. – e dizendo isso Harry desceu as escadas e seus olhos varreram a sala a procura de uma cadeira, Rony estava usando uma para colocar os enfeites do lado de fora da casa, Fred e Jorge, usavam mais duas cadeiras, o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley usavam as outras duas para pregar os enfeites no topo da árvore e olhar onde ele iriam ficar. Tinham uma sem uso no canto da sala, ele pegou aquela e levou para cima.

- Você só trouxe uma.- ela reparou.

- Vou conjurar outra, pois as da mesa de jantar estão todas sendo usadas.- ele se desculpou, e com um aceno da sua varinha conjurou uma cadeira vermelha. Ele subiu na sua, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu tocar o teto com a varinha. Ginny riu com vontade e não resistiu a provoca-lo:

- Baixinho!

- Eu quero ver você tentar, você é menor que eu!- ele disse meio indignado.

- Eu não conto!

- Posso saber por que?

- Porque eu sou mulher. – ela disse rindo - Geralmente temos a estatura menor.

- Não sou baixinho!- Harry tinha plena consciência de aquilo soara como uma criança de cinco anos, o que fez Ginny rir mais ainda.

- É sim!

- Eu não vou discutir isto com você ok? Vamos tentar dar um jeito de tocar no teto caso contrario nada de neve.- eles pararam, mas nenhum dos dois tinha nenhuma idéia de como fazer isso até que ela falou:

- Pelo visto você vai ter que me suspender de cima da cadeira, assim eu posso tocar o teto.

- Por que eu?

- Você queria o que? Que eu te carregasse?- ele ficou calado e subiu na cadeira, estendeu a mão para ela:

- Vem.

- Não me deixe cair!

- Alem de me chamar de baixinho, coisa que eu não sou, ainda insinua que eu sou fraco?- ele perguntou num misto de indignação e de quem acha graça. – Olha que eu te deixo cair de propósito!

- Você não faria isto.- ela disse muito confiante com um sorriso de lado.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?- ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Por que se não eu te finalizo nas aulas de lutas _de novo._-ela disse com um sorriso maroto e enfatizou a ultima parte.

- Aquilo foi apenas porque eu deixei você ganhar.- ele disse corando levemente.

- Não mesmo, você não me engana.- quando ela terminou de dizer isso ele segurou na cintura dela e levantou-a até ela consegui tocar o teto.

- Conseguiu tocar?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. Murmurou o feitiço e tocou o teto instantaneamente começou a nevar.

- Droga eu tinha me esquecido!- ele xingou a si mesmo mentalmente.

- O que foi?

- Eu tinha que fazer o feitiço por que estes feitiços temporários que vão se desgastando alguns oscilam de acordo com o humor da pessoa que o praticou! Como eu sou o mais calmo eu quem tinha que fazer!

- Calma nem tudo está perdido.- disse ela fazendo pouco caso.- Eu vou ficar calma e não vou deixar ninguém soterrado de neve, eu juro!

- È serio!

- Tudo bem eu vou me controlar.- ela disse. E murmurou novamente o feitiço em outra parte do teto e instantaneamente começou a nevar naquela parte. Harry a segurava com firmeza, ela tinha razão, nunca deixaria ela cair, nunca deixaria o seu anjo negro se machucar. Ele podia sentir a cintura fina dela nas palmas de suas mãos, que um dia ele já abraçara, por alguns instantes. A blusa vermelha de malha que realçava seus seios fartos, tudo ficava perfeito nela. A blusa dela tinha deslizado uns dois dedos quando ela levantou o braço pra tocar o teto, enquanto a sua outra mão estava pousada onde a mão de Harry a segurava para se segurar. Ele sentiu como a pele dela era macia e quente, sentiu vontade de abraça-la e beija-la naquele instante. E aquelas pernas perfeitas bem feitas nem eram grossas demais nem finas demais, na medida certa. Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo todo e o clima ainda nem tinha esfriado… Depois de algum tempo eles acabaram de enfeitiçar o teto do segundo andar todo e Rony e o Sr. Weasley já tinham enfeitiçado o teto do primeiro. Harry ficou frustrado com a rapidez com que ela lançava os feitiços por ele seguraria ela o dia inteiro apenas para poder ficar perto dela.

- Terminamos! – ela anunciou triunfante.

- Bom a minha parte eu já fiz eu vou me deitar um pouco antes que eu morra aqui mesmo em pé.- Harry disse, e subiu as escadas, ainda tinha que trazer para baixo os seus presentes. Ele etiquetou todos, quando acabou tudo já era tarde, umas oito horas da noite. E depois de um dia tão cansativo como aquele, não que ele se queixasse, ele caiu no sono logo depois de deitar ainda com a roupa do corpo. Dormiu a noite toda profundamente e sonhou com Ginny, ela estava toda vestida de preto e com azas brancas, seus cabelos vermelhos caindo sobres as costas e sobre os ombros. Estava estonteante, um anjo negro, ele a abraçava e beijava intensamente, mas infelizmente ele acordou bem nesta parte.

- Droga! Por que eu sempre acordo nas melhores partes?- se perguntou indignado, olhou para fora e viu o céu coberto de nuvens olhou seu relógio e viu as horas, ele tinha apagado mesmo, tinha dormido muito, já era meio dia! Ele se levantou, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu e desceu para a mesa.

- Nossa, já ia subir para ver se estava tudo bem.- disse Rony

- Estava muito cansado.

- Sente-se e coma Harry. – disse Hermione que estava sentada com o filho comendo ao seu lado. Ele se sentou, se serviu e olhou para todos na mesa, mas não encontrou o par de olhos que procurava. Começou a comer e perguntou:

- Cadê Ginny?

- Ainda não desceu, – respondeu o Sr.Weasley – outra preguiçosa.

Ginny estava conversando com Artemis, que agora já tinha voltado ao tamanho de um tigre adulto.

- Por favor, fique quietinho.

- Mas eu não conheço este lugar!

- È a casa do seu dono.- ela explicou.

- Dono? Nada disso. Companheiro!- Ártemis respondeu indignado.

- Como queira, mas fique quieto.- ela entrou no quarto de Jack e ele estava apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama, ou seja, apenas com a calça, todo enrolado no edredom cinza da cama. Ela sentou-se na cabeceira da cama pegou a cabeça de Jack e colocou no colo e passou a mão pelo cabelo do amigo, sussurrou na sua orelha:

- Acorde Jack.- ele apenas se mecheu ela tentou novamente.

- Acorde eu tenho uma surpresa para você.- ele não acordou

- Abra os olhos!-ela falou mais alto ao pé da orelha dele, mas desta vez funcionou, ele sussurrou em uma voz arrastada de sono.

- O que eu ganho se eu abrir os olhos?- ela pensou "Interesseiro!"

- Um beijo… - ele abriu instantaneamente os olhos.

- Bom dia Tigre!- ela disse. Ele soltou o sorriso bonito e se sentou na cama.

- Bom dia Raposa já de volta a seu lugar?

- Não, minha licença ainda não terminou por isso eu ainda não voltei para a Rússia.

- Eu não estou falando da Rússia - disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e olhou para baixo. Ela seguiu os olhos dele e olhou onde estava sentada.

- Você não muda nunca não é mesmo? – ela perguntou rindo já estava acostumada com este tipo de brincadeira vinda do Tigre.

- Não.

- Eu trouxe alguém. Vocês vão se dar muito bem juntos.

- Raposa não me diga que você trouxe um dos seus parentes, você sabe que eu não… - mas ela não deixou ele terminar a frase.

- Não, é nenhum Weasley pode ficar calmo. É o seu presente de Natal.

- Como você vai me dar alguém?

- Espere aqui eu vou traze-lo para cá, ele esta na sala.

- "_Traze-lo"_ isso quer dizer que é ele?- ele perguntou desapontado, mas ela já tinha indo buscar Artemis, que agora estava em tamanho de um filhote médio, mas mesmo assim ainda dava para ela carrega-lo nos braços, e entrou no quarto.

- Raposa você enlouqueceu? Isso é um tigre!

- Eu sei, um tigre para um Tigre.

- Ele não é selvagem é?

- Não, Não sou!- respondeu Artemis.

- Ele fala!- Jack exclamou impressionado.

- Ele fala e também pode alterar o seu tamanho de um filhote até um adulto de maior porte, mas ele prefere ficar como adulto, o máximo que eu conseguir faze-lo encolher foi este tamanho, para eu poder traze-lo comigo, como ele é fruto de uma experiência mágica ele pôde vir comigo quando eu aparatei. Gostou?

- Você está brincando não é?- ele disse – Eu adorei!- e foi até ela e a abraçou bem apertado ela retribuiu o abraço.

- O nome dele é Artemis, eu quem escolheu.

- Ótimo. Agora eu vou lhe dar o meu presente.- ele abriu uma gaveta em de um criado mudo bem ao lado e sua cama e tirou de lar uma caixinha preta.- tudo feito a ouro lavrado pelos Duendes russos, o pingente feito do melhor cristal também russo engastado, nele tem um feitiço convocatorio que toda vez que você falar Jack ou Tigre, com a intenção de me chamar mesmo, eu vou aparatar bem ao seu lado.- ele descreveu tudo isso enquanto tirava uma correntinha de ouro e o pingente era o nome Tigre de cristal transparente, era visível que fora muito bem feito.

- Jack é lindo eu nem sei como agradecer.

- Que bom que você gostou por que foi muito caro o par.

- Par?

- Sim você acha que só você ia poder me importunar a hora que quer?- ele disse mostrando a correntinha idêntica no pescoço dele que ela não tinha reparado, antes a única diferença era que na dele o pingente era o nome Raposa.

- Eu amei! Só mesmo o Tigre para acertar essa Raposa aqui!- ela disse isso e pulou no pescoço dele em um novo abraço, tinha realmente adorado o presente, assim nunca ficaria só! Abraçou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele.- Bom eu vim para te desejar um feliz natal, agora eu tenho que ir, ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui.- e dizendo isso ela deu dois paços para trás pronta para aparatar de volta no seu quarto, mas Jack não deixou, segurou ela pelo braço e a puxou de volta para ele, abraçando-a pela sintura.

- Não vá Raposa!

- Tenho que ir, devem está sentindo falta de mim, eu nem sequer desci para tomar café ou almoçar.

- Você ainda me deve um beijo… - ele sussurrou no pé da orelha dela.

- Esperava que você já estivesse esquecido disso.- mas antes que ela terminasse a frase ele deu um beijo embaixo da orelha dela quase no pescoço.

- Eu nunca esqueço das suas promessas.

- Estou vendo – disse ela, eles ainda estavam abraçados – Tigre agora é serio eu preciso ir embora.

- Você vai voltar antes do que espera.

- Na verdade eu espero voltar no fim de janeiro.- ela respondeu apressada desfazendo o abraço para aparatar. – como você tem tanta certeza que eu voltarei antes? – ele apontou para o peito e ela viu a correntinha, instantaneamente, ela teve um pressentimento de que essas férias ela viria muito mais vezes a Rússia do que realmente precisava.

- Não conte a ninguém sobre o que o presente é capaz de fazer, para os outros ele é apenas uma corrente.

- Tudo bem. Até!- e dizendo isso aparatou novamente no seu quarto. "Bem na hora" ela pensou quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Ginny foi abrir.

- Oi Mione.

- Por que você não desceu nem para o café nem para o almoço? Ficamos preocupados!

- Eu dormi demais estava muito cansada, de todo o trabalho, e quando acordei não estava com fome.

- Você está toda arrumada.- disse Mione.

- Pois é eu já ia descer. Vamos?

- Não, Não eu acabei de subir.

- Vou ajudar na cozinha, mamãe deve estar louca preparando as comidas não é?

- É faça isso, ela está muito atarefada. – e com isso ela foi para o quarto onde Rony estava. Ginny suspirou aliviada, essa fora por pouco, desceu as escadas, a cozinha encontrava-se lotada com os Gêmeos Harry e a Sra. Weasley.

- Tem lugar para mais uma?- ela perguntou em dúvida

- Ginny querida você acordou, já estávamos todos preocupados!- disse a sua mãe. – Não querida pode ir se divertir não tem mais lugar para um gnomo aqui dentro.

- Tudo bem, ah! Mãe eu chamei uma amiga minha Luna Lovegood, para passar o natal aqui tem algum problema?

- Nenhum, querida seus irmãos também chamaram vários amigos do ministério.

- Eu estou lá fora.- ela saiu de casa e foi para o seu lugar, sua gruta, lembrou-se de uma coisa que não fazia a muito tempo desde que tinham quinze anos mais ou menos, ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de escorregar pelo lago congelado de joelhos, e foi o que fez. Ginny se ajoelhou no lago congelado e ficou de joelhos lá e se empurrou ela deslizou pelo lago sentindo o vento gelado cortante bater no seu rosto até chegar do outro lado. Logo ela deu impulso e já estava deslizando novamente pela superfície congelada do lago. Passou horas se divertindo assim, até quando viu Fred e Jorge saindo de casa, e atirou sem pensar uma bola de neve neles, eles olharam e não viram ninguém, na hora que eles deram as costas ela atirou outra bola, mas desta vez eles a viram. Começaram uma luta de bolas de neve como nos tempos de Hogwarts. Fizeram uma trincheira e tudo o mais, Rony logo que saiu de casa veio participar também e ficou do lado de Ginny, ela estava perdendo dois contra uma!

- Vocês vão perder de qualquer jeito!- gritou Jorge empolgado com a guerra.

- Não vão não! – Gritou uma voz vinda da porta da casa, Harry também estava chegando e entrou na guerra do lado de Rony e Ginny, os cinco passaram o resto da tarde na guerra de bolas de neve, até ninguém ter coragem de levantar nem um dedo e todos terminaram deitado na neve do chão. Começou a nevar fraquinho, e Ginny perguntou:

- Que horas são?

- Cinco e vinte.- respondeu Jorge.

- Meu deus! Quase seis horas, Tenho que me arrumar. – mal ela acabou de dizer isto e a Sra. Weasley chamou todos para dentro e deu o aviso:

- Todos vocês prestem atenção, eu quero todos muito bem arrumados hoje, iso significa, trajes a rigor! Não vem apenas a família então eu quero algo muito bem arrumado, não precisa ser a melhor roupa, mas eu também não quero ninguém de jeans estão avisados?

- Sim. – responderam em couro. Ginny subiu as escadas e voltou a pensar, tinha que estar linda para aquela festa que seria especial… Tomou seu banho na banheira toda perfumada, enquanto estava imersa estava pensando como iria dar sua resposta, ela não tinha idéia de como o faria. Quando saiu do banho o céu estava escurecendo já era seis horas, ela penteou os longos cabelos, abriu o guarda roupas e olhou o que tinha de melhor ali dentro, seus olhos pararam sobre um vestido branco que vinha até o meio da perna, experimentou ele, andou de um lado para outro, fez várias poses, mas não gostou do jeito como ele estava. Alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era fazia ela não gostar do vestido naquele momento. Ela olhou um vestido liso de cetim vermelho sangue que ia até o pé ele tinha o formato de um espartilho na sintura, mas não possuis os fios atrás, apenas definia bastante a cintura fina dela e realçava os seios. As alças não era finas, tinham dois dedos de largura ela deixou os cabelos caírem livremente em ondas perfeitas pelas costas e sobre os ombros. Passou seu melhor perfume, calçou um salto alto agulha preto, fez toda a maquiagem, e por fim deu-se por satisfeita, quando se olhou no espelho. Ela já podia ouvir o barulho da conversas, isto queria dizer que lá em baixo não estavam apenas os Weasleys, Ginny resolveu que era hora de descer, no instante em que abriu a porta do quarto que o barulho se intensificou, ela sentiu um frio na barriga "E se ele desistiu? Se ele não está falando sério? Se ele não estiver realmente disposto a deixar a namorada por mim?" veio um turbilhão de dúvidas em sua mente, mas uma voz bem fraquinha na sua cabeça falou: " Ele não pode ter desistido de uma dia para o outro, ele disse que estava disposto a deixar-la por você, não disse?" Ela respondeu mentalmente " Disse, mas e se ele não estivesse falando serio?" " Ele estava falando sério." Disse a sua consciência. "Como você pode estar tão certa disto?" "Simples, se ele não estivesse falando sério não seria o Harry!". Ela espantou todas as vozes na sua cabeça e se concentrou e em aparecer na sala. Ela desceu a escada e varias cabeças se viraram para olha-la, ela estava mesmo linda.

Harry estava tomando suco um copo de cerveja amanteigada, quando olhou o seu anjo negro, descendo as escadas, ela estava linda! Uma beleza delicada e ao mesmo tempo provocante e perigosa, ele tinha vontade de se afogar naqueles olhos castanho e nos seus cabelos cor de fogo. Mas logo percebeu que algumas cabeças se viraram para ela na descida, sentiu seus punhos se fecharem e o sangue latejar nas sus temporas. Ela estava agora conversando com Gui que tinha chegado de viagem enquanto ela se arrumava ela mantinha uma conversa animada com o irmão, fazia tanto tempo que ele não via ela, parecia espantado, de ver que ela se tornara uma mulher tão bonita. Logo veio um homem que trabalhava no ministério falar com ela, eles começaram a conversar também, Harry não conseguia ouvir o que eles falavam estava muito longe. Ele se lembrou daquele cara, era o homem que tinha dançado com ela na festa do ministério! Como aquele idiota tinha coragem de falar com ela? Ele agiu por impulso e foi para o lado dela, ela reagiu instantaneamente.

- Oi Harry!- disse entusiasmada.

- Oi Ginny, você está tão bonita!

- Obrigada.

- Eu estava dizendo justamente isto a ela. – falou o homem do ministério.

- Você não quer beber alguma coisa?- perguntou Harry ignorando o homem.

- Sim, eu ainda não encontrei as cervejas amanteigadas.- ela falou.

- Estão por aqui.- ele disse pegando na sua mão.

- Já volto Simas. – quando ela disse o nome do homem ele se lembrou aquele era Simas, um dos seus amigos de Hogwarts, mas isto não mudava nem um pingo o fato de que ele estava dando em cima do seu Anjo Negro. Ele estava conduzindo Ginny pela mão até o balcão da cozinha onde estava as comidas e as bebidas. Na sala alguns casais dançavam ao som de uma música que ele não sabia qual era, mas estes eram poucos, pois o espaço não era tão grande. Ela já havia pegado um copo de cerveja amanteigada, e estava com ele nas mãos. Harry estava quase chamando Ginny para dançar quando ela disse:

- Harry só um instante, acho que uma amiga minha chegou, vou lá falar com ela.- e dizendo isto o seu Anjo Negro foi andando até a porta, onde encontravasse parada Luna Lovegood. Elas se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar, Luna provavelmente falava do Jornal do qual ela dirigia atualmente. Elas se sentaram em um sofá e ficaram por lá conversando por um bom tempo, mas Harry foi impedido de continuar a prestar atenção nas duas, porque o chefe de seu departamento veio falar com ele.

- Noite Potter.- "Quem o convidou? Só pode ter sido o Rony!" Harry pensou.

- Noite, como vão as coisas pelo ministério agora que eu estou de licença?

- Não vão muito bem, lembra-se do caso mais recente?

- O do senhor de idade avançada que praticava artes das trevas?- perguntou Harry.

- Sim este mesmo, parece que ele era um caso realmente serio.

- Vocês descobriram alguma coisa?

- Sim várias, parece que este movimento todo tem a ver com o Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy?

- Este mesmo. Ele está juntando seguidores, mas por enquanto não estamos envolvidos nisso.- disse o chefe meio tenso.

- Como não? – agora Harry não estava entendendo ele mesmo cuidara deste caso.

- O velho fugitivo não está aqui ele está na Rússia, é de lá que vem todos este rumores, por enquanto não responsabilidade nossa, cuidar deste caso.- Harry se engasgou com estas revelações na Rússia? Malfoy? Com certeza isso não era nada de bom, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, estou de férias.- falou ele.- vamos deixar o trabalho para quando minha licença acabar.

- Se estes rumores continuarem, eu não creio que você continuará de férias.- o seu chefe disse, o estomago de Harry se embrulhou, nunca pensara que aquilo fosse um problema tão serio assim. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada dizendo que iria procurar o que comer apenas para poder sair de perto dele. Ele voltou a sua atenção para o Anjo agora ela estava ao lado de Luna conversando com mais dois caras um deles era do ministério do mesmo departamento que o Sr. Weasley e o outro Harry não fazia a mínima de onde era. Um chamou Luna para dançar e ela foi, Ginny e o outro ficaram conversando sentados no sofá, Harry temia que ele toma-se a mesma iniciativa que o outro para dançar, eles estavam sentados muito perto um do outro. De repente os olhos da Ruiva encontraram os seus ela lançou uma olhar muito significante para ele, depois de uns quatro minutos ela se levantou, e olhou novamente para Harry com o mesmo olhar e cruzou a porta de entrada da casa. Harry já sabia aonde ela iria e foi atrás dela. Quando cruzou a porta ela já não estava mais lá, mas ele sabia onde ela estaria, ele foi andando para trás da casa, viu o lago congelado, agora caiam alguns flocos de neve no seu cabelo tanto dentro como fora de casa estava nevando devido ao feitiço lançado por eles na véspera. Não demorou muito e ele achou a gruta, ele entrou e lá estava ela, encostada na parede, com uma expressão seria no rosto, e também estava tremendo um pouco, ele supôs que fosse por causa do frio. Quando ela o viu na entrada da gruta, ela foi andando ao seu encontro ele parou, eles ficaram de frente um para o outro, Harry sentiu novamente aquela vontade de abraça-la e tê-la nos braços, mas ele se controlou, ainda era possível ouvir a música tocando dentro da casa, era fraca mas dava para ouvir bem, ele gostava desta música. Não pensou em mais nada pegou a mão dela e pôs sua mão na cintura dela, começou a guia-la dançando bem devagar, pisando na neve fofa.

In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah.

Ela encostou sua cabeça na de Harry e apoiou o queixo dela no seu ombro, ele pode sentir como ela sempre era quente mesmo no frio que estava fazendo. Sim Harry estava perdido, no cheiro dos cabelos cor de fogo dela ali era seu lugar. Ele não queria sair dali nunca mais.

and I was lost, I was lost, Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, I was lost, oh yeah.

Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Eu já tenho a sua resposta.- ele se arrepiou quando sentiu o sopro da voz dela no pé do ouvido. Ele realmente estava perdido, nela e não queria ser encontrado.

Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Yeah, how long must you pay for it? Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Oh for it, yeah

- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo, eu espero.- quanto tempo mais ele teria que esperar, por ela? Ele não sabia, mas esperaria se fosse preciso.

- Mas eu acho que o momento é este.

I was scared, I was scared, tired and under prepared, but I´ll wait for it.

O medo o invadiu ele estava com medo da resposta que ela iria lhe dar, sentiu que talvez não estivesse preparado para um "não", mas e se não fosse um "não"? Se fosse uma "sim"? De qualquer forma ele iria esperar.

And if you go, if you go, and leave me down here on my own, then I'll wait for you, yeah.

Mesmo se a resposta fosse um "não" ele sabia que continuaria a amar ela, de qualquer forma ela estava dentro dele, e de um jeito que ele não conseguia se livrar. E quem disse que ele queria se livrar?

- Diga.

Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Yeah, how long must you pay for it? Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Oh for it, yeah Quanto tempo ele teria que pagar por ela, ele não sabia, e também não estava interessado, estava disposto a tudo por ela, pelo seu Anjo Negro. Sabia que nada vinha fácil, ainda teria que lutar por ela, mas ele estava disposto a esperar, lutar o quanto fosse preciso. Sing it please, please, please, come back and sing to me, to me, me.

Agora tudo que ele queria era ouvir ela dizer a resposta pela qual ele sonhara.

- Sim.- foi apenas o que ela disse, mas isto descreveu tudo que ele queria saber, seu peito inchou de felicidade. E ele sentiu como se pudesse voar, parou de dançar e desencostou o rosto do dela e disse olhando nos seus olhos:

- Eu não sei quanto tempo, nem quanto eu terei que pagar por você Ginny, nem o que eu terei que abandonar, mas eu estou disposto a tudo isso… - ele não terminou a frase ela pôs o dedo nos lábios dele e ele parou de falar.

Come on and sing it out, now, now. Come on and sing it out, to me, me come back and sing.

Ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele os seus corpos estavam juntos colados e ele a abraçava com firmeza pela cintura agora com as duas mãos e ela mantinha as mãos no pescoço dele. Ela se aproximou lentamente até ele poder ver os olhos castanhos dela a menos de cinco centímetros de distância dos dele, os olhos que ele tanto desejara que fossem seus.

In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah.

Oh yeah.

Ela o beijou, com cada célula do seu corpo pedindo isso, um beijo suave apenas um contato de leve, ele tinha medo de machucar o seu Anjo, mas aos poucos ele foi aprofundando o beijo, suas línguas se tocavam lentamente, ela sentiu que tudo ao seu redor caia e apenas ela e ele ficavam juntos abraçados. Ele não queria largá-la nunca mais aquele era o seu lugar, isso ele não conseguiria mudar nunca, ele nem sentiu mais o frio que fazia sentia os flocos de neve caindo livremente pelas suas costas, as suas mãos passeavam sobre as costas dela. Ele a puxou mais contra se, e beijou-a mais intensamente e mais rápido cada contato que eles estabeleciam entre si a esquentava e a protegia do frio do ar de inverno, ela se sentiu protegida de tudo nos braços dele. Cada toque das línguas era como fogo que emanava deles, ela sentiu ele se desviar da sua boca e traçar um caminho de fogo até o seu pescoço e demorar com a boca encostada sentindo o cheiro do perfume gostoso dela, e dos cabelos. Até que ela disse a frase que ele tanto esperava ouvir:

- Eu te amo… - e eles ficaram muito tempo abraçados no meio da neve neste momento ela pode ter certeza que se a neve lá dentro de casa dependesse das emoções dela todos os convidados e os Weasley lá presentes estaria em uma grande nevasca, provocada pelos sentimentos dela. Quando eles voltaram para dentro de casa abraçados Todos estavam trocando presentes, ela correu para a árvore e pegou a seu para ele.

- Assim você vai sempre saber onde eu estou, nunca tire a pulseira, quando um de nós estiver em perigo, a minha que é azul brilha verde da cor da sua e vice –versa. Cada vez que você está por perto a minha vai começar a brilhar azul e vai ficando cada vez mais rápido a medida que nos aproximamos, o mesmo acontece com a sua.

- Adorei! Só que agora em diante elas vão brilhar cada vez mais rápido, porque eu não quero ficar longe de você nem mais um segundo.- ele disse já com a sua pulseira no pulço com a pedra esmeralda piscando muito rápido. Ele abraçou ela e a pulseira piscou mais rápido ainda, ele estava tão perto que agora pulseira emitia um brilho esmeralda constante, e a dela uma brilho azul.

- Agora é a minha vez.- ele pegou o seu presente para ela, abriu e pegou uma balinha.- Abra a boca e feche os olhos.

- O que é isso?

- Confie em mim! Vamos feche os olhos.- ele obedeceu, mas não antes de lançar uma olhar desconfiado para a mão dele. Harry colocou a balinha na boca dela e ela abriu os olhos.

- O que é isso é gostoso.

- Eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas, não vale mentir tudo bem?- disse el rindo um riso maroto no rosto.

- Sim, mas o que isto tem a ver com…

- Por que você não desceu para tomar café hoje?

- O que? – ela não iria responder, iria responder que era porque tinha dormido até mais tarde mas não conseguiu, sua boca a obrigou a dizer a verdade.- Eu não vim tomar café porque aparatei na Rússia na casa do Jack para dar o seu presente de natal e conversar um pouco com ele, eu estava com saudades.

- Você mentiu para Mione.- disse Harry constatando.

- Mas o que é esse doce? - Ela tentou cuspir mas não conseguiu.- É Veritasserum?

- Não!- disse Harry rindo com a mão na barriga a cara de espanto dela com o que tinha revelado, era de completa incredulidade.- apenas bombons da verdade, duram menos tempo que Veritasserum. Até ele se dissolver você só pode falar a verdade.

- Muito engraçadinho.- disse ela aliviada.- Você me paga!- disse rindo também.

- Esse Jack ele é só um amigo mesmo?

- Sim.- ela se sentiu forçada a dizer. Deu um tapinha leve no ombro de Harry e disse.- Não me pergunta mais nada enquanto eu estiver com esse bombom na boca!- ela disse rindo.

- Tudo bem, você merece uma rrevanche.- e dizendo isso colocou outro bombom na boca.

- Minha vez!- disse ela com os olhos triunfantes. – È verdade tudo que você me disse ainda a pouco na Gruta?

- Totalmente, eu estou perdido por você. Isso é horrível!- disse rindo.

- Está vendo! Você ainda vai sofrer muito com estes bombons Harry Potter, eu adorei o presente.- ele sentiu uma pouco de receio, sabia que era verdade como poderia ela estar mentindo.

A noite de natal foi maravilhosa para todos, inclusive para Harry e Ginny, ela foi se deitar tarde e dormiu mais tarde ainda, ficou pensando nele durante um bom tempo, ela agora se sentia leve, como uma pano a tremular, no vento. Ela levantou-se cedo, não queria perder nem um segundo daquele que parecia ser, o dia perfeito, logo ela saiu da cama e foi andando para o corredor. Nem se lembrou que ainda estava com a com a camisola de seda coma a qual dormira na noite passada, e justamente no momento que ela estava passando, pela sacada do corredor, a mesma sacada que ela encontrara com ele, uma mão puxou-a de costas. No primeiro momento ela levou um susto, mas logo ela reconheceu aquele toque suave na sua cintura,e quando ele deu um beijinho de leve no pescoço dela ela teve certeza.

- Harry!

- Bom dia!

- Bom mesmo, já comecei o dia bem.- disse rindo, e roubando mais um beijinho dele.

- Eu que o diga!- ele disse retribuindo o riso.- Você fica linda quando acorda.

- Ai, não acredito que eu ainda to assim!- ela disse chorosa, tinha acabado de perceber.- Eu devo estar só olheiras, meu cabelo nem se fala, EU TÔ DE CAMISOLA!- disse pondo a mão nas pernas de fora, tentando cobri-las.

- Que nada seu cabelo está perfeito, você não tem olheira nenhuma, e bem, quanto as pernas… Bom; eu voto que elas continuem assim, eu adorei a camisola.-ele disse com um sorriso safado no rosto que lembrava o Tigre as vezes.

- Harry! Eu não conhecia esse seu lado! Safadinho!- disse ela beijando ele com intensidade.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

- Maravilhosamente, bem. Este foi o melhor natal da minha vida.

- Da minha também. Vamos comer?

- Sim eu estou faminta.- os dois desceram, Harry coma mão na cintura de Ginny, eles se sentaram para tomar café, pelo visto eles eram os únicos acordados na casa. Ou todos já haviam saído, mais para onde? Então Harry achou mais provável a primeira opção, depois que eles se alimentaram, e como comeram, eles não tinham nada para fazer e ela sugeriu uma coisa que não fazia a muito tempo.

- Vamos jogar quadribol?- ela disse com um sorriso renovado no rosto.

- Só nós dois?

- È! Nós fazemos o seguinte apenas libertamos o Pomo e vemos que pega primeiro.

- Você vai perder.- disse pretensioso.-Você pode ser muito boa em luta, mas em quadribol, eu te venço.- ele declarou sem um pingo de modéstia, com ela ele não se sentia envergonhado, sentia que poderia falar tudo que quisesse.

- Duvido, você ainda desconhece muitas das minhas qualidades.Eu não sou boa só em luta, sou em quadribol, também, eu jogo como artilheira, no time do ministério russo.

- Estamos falando do Pomo. Não da Goles.- ele disse.

- Não nós estamos ambos de acordo que eu sou mais ágil que você.- ela disse e começou a andar na frente dele.

- Eu nunca disse isso!- ele protestou.

- Vai dizer, vai dizer.- ela disse sorrindo.- Eu vou usar a vassoura do Rony porque a minha, está na Rússia.

- Ok.-eles pegaram o conjunto de bolas que Harry tinha dado de Natal e viram o Pomo de ouro batendo as asinhas, por um instante Harry se lembrou de Hogwarts, o tempo que ainda jogava, para o time da Grinfinória… Aqueles tinham sido os melhores tempos de sua vida, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os, era mais um gesto involuntário,mas com isso ele se lembrou de um garoto de quinze anos muito parecido com ele, que costumava fazer isso, sentado, em baixo de uma árvore, a beira do lago. Harry soltou um sorriso, nunca fora tão feliz assim com exeção de agora, com Ginny, ela realmente era um Anjo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Cap. 10**

N/A: Bom, gente esse capítulo vai ser bem leve, não vai ter nenhum contra tempo para eles nem muita confusão, para o novo casal, apenas alguns que são essenciais né? Hehehehehehe! Não vou por música neste capitulo, não tenho nem uma em mente, mas no próximo com certeza, é isso ai espero que vocês gostem deste também.

Harry abriu a caixa onde as bolas estavam, Ginny pegou o Pomo olhou por alguns instantes para ele e soltou-o no ar. Em alguns instantes ele tinha sumido da vista dos dois.

- Quem o jogo comece. – disse ela.

- Você quem pediu. – Ambos montaram nas suas vassouras, e levantaram voo, era bom sentir o vento bagunçando seus cabelos, vermelhos, jogando eles para todos os lados, sentir a adrenalina correndo pelas veias novamente, desde o mês passado ela não voava, não era muito tempo sem voar, mas voar na Rússia não era mesma coisa, que voar em casa, tinha algo de diferente. Ela olhou um brilho dourado na direção da Gruta. Instantaneamente, inclinou a vassoura naquela direção, a vassoura mergulhou e em poucos segundos Harry estava ao seu lado. Vencendo a distancia que os separava, ela se afastou e depois voltou com toda a força que conseguia, deu um encontrão em Harry que foi empurrado, e olhou para ela como se dissesse "é assim é?" Devolveu o encontrão dela, mas quando ela olhou novamente, o Pomo não estava mais lá.

- Você me fez perder o Pomo!- ela gritou

- Você me deu um encontrão!- ele retrucou. Ela sorriu, ele também era astuto, mas ela era mais, ela começou a voar em círculos e ele ia seguido ela, não demorou muito e eles viram o brilho do Pomo novamente, mas desta vez estava em cima da casa, Ginny olhou para ele, mas ele já estava a caminho do pomo. Ela deitou em cima de sua vassoura, ele podia estar na frente mas ela também tinha suas vantagens, era mais leve que ele, ela o alcançou, o pomo estava lá batendo suas asinhas, estava tão perto! Mas ela não conseguia alcançar, o braço de Harry estava na sua frente então se ela não pegaria o Pomo, ele também não, ela inclinou a vassoura dela para o lado em que Harry estava, ela foi com esforço empurrando ele, junto com ela para o lado contrario o Pomo. Harry perdeu o Pomo de vista enquanto ela empurrava. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela sorriu, mesmo perdendo o Pomo ele não conseguia se zangar com ela, aquele sorriso lindo, fazia todas as suas defesas, caírem, ele foi chegando a vassoura perto dela, e ela continuava sorrindo até que ele ficou perto o suficiente, e beijou-a no ar, os dois montados nas vassouras com uma mão ele a trazia para perto e com a outra ele se segurava na vassoura, já ela não parecia ter medo de cair e o abraçava com as duas mãos no seu pescoço. As duas coisas que ele talvez mais gostasse no mundo, voar e do se Anjo, e neste momento ele tinha os dois ao mesmo tempo. Quando eles se separaram Ginny viu o Pomo brilhando alguns centímetros deles e investiu para lá com Harry em seus calcanhares, mas chegou lá tarde demais, o Pomo já não estava mais parado. Harry e Ginny perseguiam, o Pomo cada um de um lado, fizeram uma curva ao redor da chaminé, e continuaram, a perseguição. O Pomo era muito veloz e cada um deles imprimia a maior velocidade possível. O vento fazia pressão contra a sua pele, e Ginny sentia seus cabelos balançando loucamente atrás dela. Eles estavam muito perto do Pomo ela podia sentir as asinhas douradas, batendo em seus dedos e de repente ela não as sentiu mais. Olhou para Harry, ele sorria feliz com o Pomo preso entre os dedos. Ele não tinha mudado nadinha ela pensou "Continua o mesmo apanhador fantástico de antes". Ela sorriu e falou.

- Bom eu tenho que admitir que perdi.- ela sorriu.

- O que eu iria dizer mesmo?- ele perguntou cinicamente. Se ele pensou que iria causar algum espasmo de inveja em Ginny ele estava errado, ela não se importou.

- Eu sei perder Potter, não adianta.

- Só falta agora o acerto de contas no tatame.- ele falou com um sorrisinho desafiador.

- Neste eu tenho certeza que você perde.

- Vamos ver. Você nunca perdeu, mas tudo tem sua primeira vez.

- Já, eu já perdi sim, mas apenas para uma pessoa.-ela fez questão de deixar bem claro isso.

- Quem foi?

- Jack.- ela disse descendo da vassoura e se encaminhando para dentro de casa, até sentir as mãos dele enlaçando sua cintura e encostado o queixo no seu ombro por trás. Quando ele ouviu esse nome, sentiu que já não gostava deste tal de Jack.

- Ele luta bem?- perguntou desgostoso.

- Muitíssimo, no começo eu sempre vencia ele, mas teve uma vez nós passamos bastante tempo lutando na aula, umas três horas, e desta vez ele conseguiu me derrubar. Mas depois eu venci ele novamente. Lá ele é o único que conseguiu está proeza.

- Eu serei o segundo.- falou Harry confiante.

- Vai sonhando.- ela pegou uma bacia de pipoca no fogão e com um aceno da varinha fez elas voltarem a esquentar novamente. Ela pegou a bacia no colo e deitou-se no tapete em frente à lareira com a bacia na barriga. Harry pegou algumas almofadas grandes e coloridas e colocou na cabeça dela e as outras ele pôs ao lado dela e deitou-se lá. A ruiva chegou mais perto e colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e deixou-a lá. Ela estava com frio, era aconchegante o calor da lareira, ele a envolveu nos braços, eles ficaram juntinhos olhando o fogo da lareira crepitar, não demorou e Ginny dormiu coma cabeça sobre o peito de Harry, e ele abraçando ela. Quando Harry acordou Ginny ainda estava dormindo e ninguém tinha descido ainda "O que aconteceu com as pessoas desta casa?" Harry se perguntava, e ao mesmo tempo agradecia, pois passaria sua vida toda com seu anjo daquele jeito se possível. Ginny se mecheu e abriu os olhos. Olhou para cima e viu um par de olhos verdes vivo encarando-a, ela sorriu, e disse:

- Desculpe, você deve estar querendo levantar.- dizendo isso se sentou ajeitando os cabelos.

- Não, estava bom.

- Vou tomar um banho depois me arrumar, temos aula de luta mais tarde.

- Você quer ir?- ele disse com cara de quem não tem disposição.

- Temos que ir, o que você queria ficar fazendo?

- Pensei que poderíamos, ver a neve cair juntinhos, no banco do jardim.

- Sem duvida é uma proposta muito tentadora, mas nós realmente temos que ir, eu não quero ficar fora de forma.

- Apenas uma aula!

- Levanta preguiçoso.- e dizendo isso ela subiu para o seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta ela sentiu como se estivesse aparatando; mas ela não queria aparatar, não pretendia ir a lugar algum! Quando chegou no seu destino, já estava preparada para lutar, viu uma pessoa vindo na sua direção e não pensou duas vezes se abaixou e passou uma rasteira na pessoa, que caiu de costas no chão.

- Você enlouqueceu Raposa?- o homem gritou.

- Jack! Ah é você?- disse aliviada.

- Claro! Que violência, por acaso você estava lutando?

- Não, Tigre estava apenas, me preparando para tomar banho.- ela respondeu.

- Se eu tivesse te chamado só um pouquinho mais tarde… - falou Jack em tom de quem lamenta.

- Você teria levado mais que só uma rasteira Tigre!- disse ela rindo.- Então está testando o pingente?

- Sim. Na verdade eu queria que você jantasse comigo hoje.- ele falou

- O que foi, hoje não tem festa é?-ela perguntou cinicamente.

- È. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Cara de pau!- ele riu do insulto.

- Você vai jantar comigo não é?

- Não.- ela respondeu.

- Você vai negar companhia a um pobre homem solitário?

- Solitário? Aposto que do período em que eu viajei até agora entraram mais mulheres neste apartamento do que fieis na igreja!

- È verdade, - admitiu ele – mas você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Tigre seu galanteador barato. Eu passei muito tempo com você, tempo o suficiente para não cair mais em uma das suas.- ela falou.

- Com você elas nunca funcionam.

- Cadê Artemis?

- Estou aqui!- disse uma voz vinda de dentro do quarto de Jack.- Estava com saudades!

- Eu também.- quando ela disse isso Artemis (em seu tamanho adulto) pulou em cima dela derrubando ela no chão.

- Você vai ficar?

- Você está me esmagando!

- Desculpe.

- Não eu não posso ficar, mas eu venho lhe visitar, prometo, depois deste mês você vai me vê constantemente.

- Ótimo - disse o tigre saindo de cima dela.

- Raposa aqui não tem ração que o Artemis gosta.- disse Jack.

- Dá carne para ele!

- Mas ele gosta as vezes como aperitivo. Ele quem me disse.

- Vocês formam uma ótima dupla de folgados! Mas tudo bem, os Tigres da minha vida, eu vou trazer alguns pacotes...Mas agora eu tenho que ir embora!

- Já?- perguntou Artemis.

- Tenho que ir, eu não tinha nem que ter vindo!

- Você me deve um beijo Raposa!

- O que? Um dia eu pago, prometo…

- Promessa é divida. - ele disse com um sorriso safado no rosto, mas ela aparatou de volta, no seu quarto. Entrou correndo na banheira, tomou um banho rápido, se arrumou e desceu. Harry já estava lá, pronto.

- Cadê o Rony ele já faltou ultima aula!

- Veio aqui só comeu e voltou, para a cama.

- Eu vou lá chamar ele.

- Não, não chama não.

- Por que? Ele tem que deixar de ser irresponsável.

- Mas assim sozinho a gente vai mais à-vontade.- disse ele tentando faze-la entender que com Rony lá eles não poderiam se beijar.

- Quais são as suas intenções senhor Potter?- ela disse piscando um olho.

- Você sabe…

- Eu vou chamar o Rony.-declarou.

- Não.

- Ele tem que ir.- ela subiu e Harry ficou emburrado com ela, mas logo depois ela voltou.

- Ele disse que não levanta da cama nem que a casa caia.- ela disse frustrada e Harry sorriu.- Pelo visto a noite dele foi muito cansativa.

- Com certeza.- disse Harry levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.- Harry foi abraçando ela por trás com o queixo no ombro dela até a porta. De lá eles seguiram de mãos dadas. A aula de luta foi como as outras, Ginny fez dupla com ele, quando começaram a lutar Harry dava todas as suas forças para tentar imobilizar ela, mas ela sempre arranjava um jeito de se livrar e terminar a luta por cima! Teve uma hora que ele tentou imobiliza-la, mas ele não resistiu e acabou beijando-a, e ela aproveitou a distração para joga-lo longe.

- Eu não conhecia este golpe.- falou a ruiva rindo

- Você não descansa mesmo em?

- Não.- ela admitiu.

- Nunca se distrai com nada?

- Não.- e dizendo isso deu um chute no tórax dele, Harry caiu e ela o imobilizou por cima dele, por tempo suficiente para ela ganhar a luta.

- Ganhei.- ela anunciou com um sorriso no rosto e roubando um beijo dele enquanto ela ainda estava imobilizando ele, ela soltou os braços dele e ele pode abraçar ela puxando-a mais para perto, enquanto se beijavam. Ela se afastou interrompendo o beijo, Harry não gostou nem, um pouco queria continuar com ela ali, pertinho dele!

- Você estragou a melhor parte.- ele disse.

- Estamos em uma aula de _LUTA_, não quero que o professor venha reclamar que eu não estou lutando.

- Mas nós estamos _lutando_!- devolveu ele com o lutando no mesmo tom do dela.

- E pelo visto você perdeu.

- Humpff… - ele apenas resmungou e não disse mais nada. Harry não conseguiu sua tão esperada revanche na luta, ela lutava realmente muito bem. Ele se irritou um pouco por não conseguir vence-la, mas a irritação logo passou quando a aula terminou, eles foram beber água e ele aproveitou que estavam sozinhos. Eles voltaram para casa, Ginny estava muito cansada, seu cabelo grudado no rosto como uma bela moldura para ele. Ela subiu direto para o seu quarto, tudo que ela queria era tomar um banho, deitar e relaxar, se Jack se atrevesse a chamá-la novamente, agora ele iria ver só. Tomou seu banho e caiu na cama enrrolada na toalha, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Entre.-ela gritou.

- Ginny você não vai comer? Fred e Jorge estão aqui, junto com Angelina.- disse Rony.

- Estou indo.- ela gemeu em uma voz cansada. Porque justo agora? Ela estava tão cansada a única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir, mas ela tinha que ir lá ainda não tinha visto Angelina que estava grávida. Ela pôs uma roupa qualquer penteou os cabelos, e desceu, Harry já estava lá conversando come eles.

- Oi!- falou para todos, tentando não parecer que cairia a qualquer hora.

- Oi, Ginny faz muito tempo que nó não nos vemos não é?

- È verdade Angelina, e ai quando meu sobrinho chega?

- Mês que vem. – respondeu Fred.- É por isso que estamos aqui.

- Fred e Angelina vieram dizer quem serão os Padrinhos dos gêmeos.

- Gêmeos? - a Sra. Weasley perguntou.

- Sim serão Gêmeos.- disse Angelina feliz.

- Que maravilha!- disse Ginny com um grande sorriso.

- Parabéns!- disse Harry e os outros foram todos abraçar o casal.

- Bom, mas voltando ao assunto, os padrinhos.- chamou Rony.

- È sim… - disse Fred.

- Faz o suspense Fred.- disse Jorge.

- Não eu já estou muito curioso garotos!- reclamou o Sr. Weasley.

- Como, não são gêmeos idênticos, é uma garota e um garoto, Mila e Tom, os padrinhos da Mila serão…

- Vai fala logo Fred!- apressou Gui.

- Harry e Ginny!

- AH! Obrigada! – ela disse feliz abraçando Fred depois Angelina! Todos Abraçaram os padrinhos e deram os parabéns.

- Agora os padrinhos do Tom. – falou Angelina

- Vai logo!- disse Mione com Mark agarrado a sua cintura.

- Serão, Jorge e Katie!- Jorge não sabia disso, se espantou, mas ficou feliz. Todos foram abraçar ele e a namorada ao lado.

- Ainda tem mais uma novidade!- explodiu Jorge.

- Nós compramos uma casa!-Eles falaram Juntos

- Nossa Fred, Jorge que maravilha!- exclamou Mione.

- Parabéns!

- Os negócios estão indo muito bem não é?- falou Rony.

- Muito.-responderam.

- Quem bom. Parabéns meus queridos!- dizia Sra. Weasley.

- Que máximo tio!- falou o pequeno Mark.

- Fico muito feliz de ver como vocês cresceram na vida.- falou o Sr. Weasley.

- Olha que agora eu vou viver grudada com vocês!- disse Ginny para os irmãos.

- Você tem que ir lá Ginny, é linda e bem grande.- falou Angelina.

- Tem espaço para o Padrinho lá também?

- Claro que sim Harry!- falou Angelina novamente. Depois de todos terem dado os seus parabéns a todos, eles sentaram-se à mesa e foram comer, muito felizes, Ginny nem se sentia mais cansada.

- Amanhã terá um almoço lá na casa nova! Para comemorar!- anunciou Jorge.

- Oba!

- Nós queremos todo mundo lá ok?

- Sem dúvida, vamos estar todos lá.-falou Ginny

- Com certeza. - falou Harry ao seu lado. Eles comeram, tudo estava delicioso, e sentaram na sala e ficaram todos conversando e Mark lendo o Livro que Ginny dera para ele de Natal. Harry estava conversando sobre negócios com Fred e Jorge. Angelina estava conversando com Mione Rony estava Junto com Harry. Ginny viu Mark lendo e pensou " este menino puxou a Hermione com certeza." E falou:

- Hei Mark!

- Oi tia. - Ele tirou os olhos do livro e respondeu.

- Vamos para neve? - Ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de escorregar no gelo, mas se sentia extremamente idiota.

- Tudo bem. –ele deixou o livro de lado e foi com a madrinha para fora de casa. Ginny levou Mark para o lago congelado, eles escorregaram várias vezes os dois apostaram corrida, quem chegava primeiro até o outro lado, Ginny se sentia uma criança novamente. Mark estava ganhando a corrida e ela lançou a azaração das cócegas nele.

- Não vale tia, você roubou.- ele tirou uma varinha do bolso e devolveu a azaração a tia.

- Como você conseguiu esta varinha?- perguntou Ginny assustada por um menino daquela idade ter uma varinha e por ele saber executar com perfeição aquela azaração.

- Mamãe me deu, ela disse que eu não deveria usar com freqüência nem mostrar a todo mundo, por que eu ainda não tenho a idade para usar, mas como ela acha que eu tenho facilidade para aprender as coisas, ela me levou para comprar esta.

- Como você aprendeu esta azaração?- ela estava curiosa, ele era tão novo, ela naquela idade ainda não sabia nem falar o nome de um feitiço direito.

- Esta mamãe me encinou, ela me ensina de vez em quando, mas algumas outras eu li nos livros que eu tenho.- Ginny estava espantada aquele menino era um gênio, para a sua idade, tinha que ser filho de Hermione mesmo.

- Mostre-me as outras que você sabe fazer.- ela pediu pra ver mais.

- Qual?- ele perguntou.

- Levitação.

- _Vingardium Leviousa!_- ele pronunciou e um bolo de nele aos seus pés flutuou a meio metro do chão.

- _Impressionante!_- Ginny falou realmente impressionada com o sobrinho, que corou um pouco e agradeceu, depois disto eles voltaram para casa todos ainda conversavam, mas Ginny deu boa noite e foi dormir, pelo visto amanhã seria um dia e tanto.

Quando acordou no outro dia Harry estava com uma preguiça infindável, mas alguém estava passando a mão no seu cabelo, era tão bom, fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém fizera isso nele. Ginny estava vendo que Harry não iria acordar assim, que preguiça, mas também àquela hora da manhã, ela não poderia exigir nada, só que para a surpresa que ela tinha preparado tinha que ser naquele horário em que ninguém tinha levantado ainda. Ela o beijou bem de leve encostando os lábios suavemente nos dele, Harry abriu os olhos, e sorriu, adorou vê-la ali sentada na cama ao seu lado como um Anjo o seu Anjo, e puxou ela novamente para uma beijo mais intenso, ele sentiu os lábios dela mornos nos seus, era tão bom ficar ali com ela, ele nunca mais iria deixa-la.

- Bom dia!- Ginny disse.

- Bom… – ele disse e olhou para a janela - dia?

- Tudo bem eu sei que é sedo para te acordar, mas olha o que eu trouxe para você.- e ele olhou a bandeja com um belo café da manhã, em cima do criado mudo.

- Você quem fez?- ele disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, olhe eu tive que levantar muito mais cedo para preparar isso sem que ninguém visse.- ele se sentou de frente para ela e a puxou pela cintura e beijou-a novamente e aos poucos fez ela deitar ao seu lado com cuidado para não machuca-la, até que ela interrompeu o contato rindo.

- Você não vai comer?- ele sentou-se novamente encostado na cabeceira da cama, e pegou uma torrada passou na geléia e comeu, enquanto ela esperava uma resposta ansiosa.

- Maravilhoso.- ele disse.

- Que bom que você gostou. – ela sorriu e pegou uma torrada, também – Eu também ainda não tomei café.- ele se afastou um pouco e puxou a bandeja para o seu colo onde ela poderia comer também e voltou a se sentar perto dela, ela passou a mão em volta do seu pescoço e com a outra segurava uma torrada com geléia.

Eu estou vendo que estou muito bem servido com você hem?

È, mas não se acostume, hoje foi porque eu estava especialmente inspirada, não é todo dia que vai ter um café deste na sua cama te esperando.

Você acabou com as minha esperanças.- ele disse fingindo-se de desapontado, mas ela não se abalou e pegou um pedaço da melancia que ela havia fatiado enquanto Harry estava com o misto na mão.

Nem uma vez por semana eu mereço um café destes?- ele perguntou.

Eu posso pensar.- ela falou. Pegou um pedaço de melancia e levou com o garfo até a boca dele, enquanto eles comiam ouviram o barulho de paços, provavelmente a Sra. Weasley estaria acordando.

Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, logo alguém vai bater na sua porta ou na minha e vai nos descobrir.- ela falou seria.

Não! Fique aqui comigo.- e dizendo isso ele abraçou ela por cima dos braços dela para que ela não pudesse reagir.

Não posso.- ela declarou, mas mesmo assim ele não afrouxou o abraço.

Não vou deixa você ir.- e Ginny riu quando ele disse isso.

Do que você está rindo?

No jeito que você falou, parecia uma criança.- ela se virou para ele dentro do abraço e começou a fazer cócegas nas costelas dele, no mesmo instante ele largou ela e ela pode se levantar.

Má!- ele gritou ainda deitado e pegou sua varinha e trancou a porta, com um aceno e os dois olharam a varinha dela em cima da cama, mas Harry estava mais perto e alcançou a varinha antes que ela. E girou-a nos dedos como que diz ganhei.

Harry eu realmente tenho que ir.

Não tem não.- ele disse já de pé caminhando na direção dela com a a varinha dela em uma das mãos que ele tinha atrás de si. Quando ele chegou nela ela não tinha para onde correr, estava de costas para a parede, e então ele a puxou para si.

È serio… - mas a frase foi interrompida pelo beijo que ele deu nela, um beijo muito intenso que fez as pernas de Ginny fraquejarem e ela se segurou no pescoço dele. Ela se arrepiou toda, seus pensamentos não eram mais seus ela não queria ir embora, queria ficar ali com ele, as mãos de Harry passeavam pelas suas costas e a puxavam cada vez para mais perto. O beijo foi se tornando mias voraz e logo eles já tinham adquirido um ritmo eletrizante, cada toque era uma descarga elétrica, que emanava dos dois. As mãos de Harry não se contentavam apenas com as costas dela já passeavam pelas coxas bem torneadas a mostra e os lábios antes mornos de Harry agora era fogo que traçavam um caminho de chamas até o seu pescoço, e dava leves beijos na nuca que a faziam estremecer. Harry a pegou no colo e entre um momento de lucidez e outro, entre um beijo ela falou.

Eu tenho que ir.…

Não.- ele se limitou a responder apenas isso, pois continuou o beijo ardente de antes, ele deitou-a vagarosamente na cama sem interromper o beijo, e deitou aos poucos ao lado dela, puxando-a mais para perto de si e finalizando a distancia entre os dois. As mãos dela eram como fogo nas suas costas e ela puxou ele para si continuando o contato maravilhoso que existia entre os dois, ela estava aninhada embaixo do peito dele enquanto ele acariciava os seus cabelos vermelhos, e beijava seu pescoço. Cada parte do corpo dela gritava "Eu te amo!" Para ela, nunca ninguém havia feito ela se sentir daquele jeito, ela queria ser dele e nada mais importava. Mas de repente alguém bate na porta do quarto de Harry, e Ginny o empurrou com força, para o lado fazendo-o bater as costas no criado mudo, ele soltou uma exclamação de dor audível e massageou a cabeça que tinha batido junto com a costa. E a pessoa na porta girou a maçaneta, Ginny se desesperou e rolou para o chão embaixo da cama agora suas costas também doíam, pois a altura da cama para o chão não era das mais baixas.

Você ta bem cara?- perguntou Rony pondo a cabeça para dentro e um Harry extremamente mau-humorado, respondeu.

Claro!

Eu ouvi um barulho achei…

É que você me assustou ai eu bati a cabeça no criado mudo!

Vamos tomar café, daqui a pouco nós vamos sair para a casa nova de Fred e Jorge.

Eu desço mais tarde.

Que bandeja é essa?

Eu tomei café mais cedo hoje.

Você pôs uma flor na bandeja?- perguntou Rony com cara de riso.

Não já estava lá, e eu só fiz pegar a comida e trazer para cá, pra não acordar ninguém.

Ah ta!

Mais alguma pergunta?

Ta foi mal, quanto mau-humor.- disse Rony rindo, mas logo tirou a cabeça do vão da porta com um travesseiro que Harry atirara com toda a sua força, e aporta se fechou. "Droga, ele tinha que estragar tudo!".

Pode sair.- ele disse a Ginny, que se arrastou e saiu debaixo da cama.

Essa foi por pouco.- ela disse tirando a poeira dos cabelos.

Tinha que ser a besta do Rony!

Eu tô indo.- ela disse já puxando a maçaneta da porta com sua varinha na mão.

Não!- mas já era tarde demais ela já fechara a porta ao sair. Ginny estava realmente pensativa agora, que loucura tinha sido aquela, e se alguém os visse? Mas Harry era o único que fizera ela se sentir daquele jeito, perder o controle de tudo, perder o controle de si mesma! Ela voltou para o seu quarto iria trocar de roupa e descer, mas na hora que pôs a mão na maçaneta do lado de fora Hermione a abordou:

Ginny nós temos muita coisa pra conversar.

O que?- ela não entendera.

Entra ai.- Mione disse empurrando Ginny para dentro do próprio quarto, e obrigando uma Ginny confusa a se sentar na cama.- Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre você e o Harry?- Ginny gelou por dentro, sentiu seu sangue congelar dentro das veias e suas entranhas se retorcerem como se alguém estivesse apertando-as. Como Hermione saberia? Será que ela tinha ouvido eles hoje de manhã? Ou pior _visto_?

Por que você está me perguntando isso Mione?- respondeu Ginny com outra pergunta concluiu que a melhor saída era se fingir de desentendida para saber até onde a amiga tinha visto ou ouvido, ou o que quer que tenha acontecido.

Ginny eu vi você ontem deitados no tapete em frente a lareira abraçados!

A gente estava só… Ah tudo bem eu acho que você tem que saber a verdade.

Qual é a verdade?

Sim eu tô com o Harry agora.- disse Ginny com um sorrisinho.

Que bom! Eu já suspeitava disso, sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha nisto tudo.

Você suspeita desde quando?

Desde o Natal.

Por que nós sumimos?- perguntou ela.

Sim.

Mais alguém tem as mesmas suspeitas que você?- perguntou Ginny preocupada.

Não, mas vocês têm que se cuidar se não querem que ninguém saiba, ontem eu desci para comer a tarde e vi vocês no tapete, tive que prender o Rony lá em cima por um bom tempo até vocês acordarem.

Por isso que ninguém descia?

Exatamente! Eu suspeitei que não estava na hora de deixar o Rony ver isso, eu nem sabia ainda se era verdade.

Muito obrigado mesmo Mione!-disse Ginny abraçando a amiga com força agora ela estava muito mais aliviada.

Mas você sabe que o Harry… Bem ele… Ele já tinha… Uma…

Uma namorada aqui?

Sim.

È eu já sabia.- falou a ruiva instantaneamente mudando o seu semblante de alegre para sombria.

E então como ficaram as coisas?- perguntou Hermione. "Que droga! Por que Hermione tinha que lembrar disto justo agora? Eu estava tão feliz!" Pensou Ginny ela vinha tentando não pensar na outra… Se bem que tecnicamente falando a outra era ela.

O Harry vai terminar com a Satiniee?- continuou a amiga já que Ginny não respondera.

Ele disse estava disposto a isso para ficar comigo.- disse Ginny finalizando a conversa.

Que bom… Por um momento eu pensei que…

Não Mione, tantos anos na Rússia não foram o suficiente para me fazerem esquecer os meus princípios.

È porque você sempre foi tão ciumenta com os seus namorados…

E continuo. - disse Ginny e as duas caíram na risada juntas, até que Hermione se levantou caminhou até a porta.

Se arrume, nós vamos para a casa de Fred, Jorge e Angelina pela manhã.

Ok. – e com isso a amiga fechou a porta e foi embora tomar café. Ginny pensou no que a amiga disse, tinha realmente que resolver aquilo logo, não se sentia bem enganando outra pessoa nem tendo que dividir Harry. Mas resolveu que por enquanto deveria dar uma chance para Harry resolver isto sozinho sem nenhuma cobrança. Se arrumou, prendeu os cabelos em uma rabo de cavalo e desceu pronta para sair. Encontrou todos sentados a mesa inclusive Harry que deu um grande sorriso ao vê-la descendo as escadas.

Estávamos só esperando você querida.- disse sua mãe.

Já cheguei.- ela começou a se servir de torradas e leite.

Tão pouco querida, coma também mais algumas salsichas.- insistiu a mãe.

Não mamãe, não estou com fome.- claro que ela não estava com fome ela tomara café antes de todos junto com Harry! Ela terminou de comer e Jorge aparatou em casa.

Vamos?

Todos prontos?- perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Sim.- responderam todos em coro.

Então vamos!- falou Jorge todos saíram de casa e quando olharam o carro que os estava esperando do lado de fora, todos ficaram espantados.

Jorge onde você conseguiu um carro que nem esse?- perguntou Harry tentando ter certeza que ele não estava tendo uma alucinação.

A gente comprou eles de um trouxa que estava vendendo e ai enfeitiçamos, para voar e outras coisas.- disse ele passando a mão na BMW vermelha.

"Eles"?- Ginny perguntou.- Foram mais de um?

Ah, sim Fred também tem uma BMW, só que preta.- disse Jorge com um sorriso de prazer ao ver todos de boca aberta para o carro. – Afinal vocês vão ficar do lado de fora mesmo?- e dizendo isso todos entraram, o carro era muito maior por dentro do o que parecia por fora, obviamente, pois se não, não caberia nem a metade da família.

Você tem licença para voar nisso?- perguntou o Sr. Weasley, lembrando-se do acontecimento no segundo ano em Hogwarts de Harry.

Não se preocupe papai nós temos sim, ele fica invisível se eu apertar este butãozinho bem aqui.- disse ele apontando para um botão prateado no painel do carro.

Tudo pronto? - perguntou Rony, e eles acenaram positivamente com as cabeças, possivelmente ainda muito impressionados com o carro para falar.Jorge então levantou vou em direção a sua casa. Mark estava entusiasmadíssimo perguntando ao tio que tipo de feitiços ele tinha usado para obter aquele resultado, até que Hermione disse:

Chega Mark deixe seu tio prestar atenção no caminho. - só agora Harry lembrou-se que Hermione não gostava de voar.

Qual é Hermione em que eu vou bater, estando aqui em cima?- perguntou Jorge rindo da preocupação da cunhada.

È Mione relaxa.- disse Harry. O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo, e rápido pelo visto não era muito longe a casa, eles começaram a descer ao verem uma mansão enorme abaixo.

Uau! – exclamou Ginny admirada com o tamanho da casa.

Gostou maninha?

Você tá brincando né?- disse Ginny de boca aberta.- È simplesmente enorme!- eles desceram e tiraram as bolsas com comida e tudo que tinha trazido. Lá encontraram Fred na porta os esperando, ele foi mostrar a casa para eles, passaram pela sala toda branca, e muito bem mobiliada como Ginny fez questão de elogiar o gosto de Angelina e Katie. Eles viram que a mansão tinha bem uns doze quartos, todos com camas de dossel e colunas, de colchas rosa claro. A cozinha fez a Sra. Weasley suspirar, era tão grande quanto à sala e tinha vários armários, realmente invejável, eles andaram e conheceram o sotão e o porão onde os gêmeos fabricavam os produtos da loja. Depois de visitarem a maiorias dos cômodos da casa eles se sentaram na sala e começaram a discutir assuntos, de trabalho e do ministério a Sra. Weasley foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço de todos. Ginny não estava gostando de ficar sentada ouvindo aqueles assuntos, caramba ela estava de licença! Ela estava olhando pela janela que dava para o jardim da casa, mas apenas algumas flores sobreviveram ao inverno, e viu um lago congelado mais a adiante, ela era atraída por lagos, rios e o que quer que fosse congelados, ela pensou nisso agora, ela adorava o riacho congelado d'A Toca, "Deve ser porque lá na Rússia existem muitos…" Ela pensou se lembrando dos lagos russos onde todos costumavam patinar e brincar. Uma vez ela e o Tigre tinham ido para a praça esfriar a cabeça dos problemas e ele de brincadeira empurrou ela em um lago congelado onde haviam várias criancinhas brincando. Ela ficara muito brava no inicio, mas depois puxou ele junto e os dois ficaram brincando de derrubar um ao outro, o que era realmente difícil, pois se levantar era um esforço mostro, para os dois, parecendo as criancinhas que estavam lá. Depois disso ela aprendeu a patinar no gelo, e ensinou o Tigre. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar dele, tentando se erguer nos patins no início, ele parecia um…

Tia?- Mark a tirou de seus devaneios sobre o Tigre e pelo visto ele estava tentando falar com ela havia um bom tempo, ela nem percebera.

Sim Mark?

Vamos para o lago congelado ali na frente?

Ahã?- ginny perguntou meio atordoada.

Vamos brincar lá?- ai ela entendeu, adorava aquele garoto! Era que nem ela, gostavam das mesmas coisas, ele parecia ler seus pensamentos.

Vamos.-disse ela com um sorriso. Harry ficou apenas olhando ela ir de mãos dadas com Mark, ele viu os dois irem em direção ao lago congelado e ai Ginny pegou na mão dele e eles começaram tentar andar sobre a superfície do lago, não demorou muito e eles caíram Harry riu da queda dos dois, mas Mark era persistente e Logo se levantou e chamou a tia que também se levantou e eles deram as mãos um de frente para o outro. Tentaram novamente, pelo visto eles estavam tentando chegar até o outro lado do lago, as costas de Mark. Eles não deram dois passos quando caíram novamente, e desta vez Ginny ficou de quatro bem rápido e gritou alguma coisa para o sobrinho que a seguiu, eles estavam vendo quem chegava primeiro do outro lado, pareciam ter desistido de tentar andar. Harry estava olhando aquilo tudo e pensando como ela era adorável, quem a olhasse assim brincando com o sobrinho parecendo uma criança, nunca imaginaria que ela era um auror, que lutava (muito bem, diga-se de passagem) e matava pessoas. Ela tinha duas partes, uma era a extremamente inteligente e ágil Ginny Weasley, essa ela usava em sua profissão, e a outra era a meiga e divertida, que pelo menos era essa que Harry estava vendo e era essa que ele mais gostava, as vezes ele se assustava quando olhava os olhos dela brilharem nas aulas de luta, brilharem impiedosos. Ele sabia que ela era aquele tipo de pessoa com quem só se tem uma chance, uma vez para errar ou uma vez para acertar, às vezes ele achava que ela tinha uma paixão muito grande pelo seu trabalho, e tinha a impressão de que não se deixava levar pelo lado sentimental quando não hesitava, pelo menos ela era assim quando lutava, mesmo sabendo o que Harry sentia por ela, que eles estava namorando e que ele não teria coragem de machuca-la seriamente em uma luta, ela lutava sem piedade. Quando eles estavam no tatame perecia que ele e ela eram apenas oponentes, ela parecia uma maquina, não ligava para mais nada, ela apenas tinha que vencer. Mas ele a amava mesmo assim, com tudo isso ele amava ela, e ela sabia. Ele passou bastante tempo pensando que não percebeu quando a Sra. Weasley chamou todos para o almoço.

Harry. Vá chamar a Ginny e o Mark para mim.- disse Mione com uma piscadela. Ele não entendeu será que ela sabia de algo? Por via das dúvidas ele iria perguntar isso a Ginny mais tarde. Ele foi caminhando até o lago, Ginny o viu se aproximar e parou. Sorriu para ele, um sorriso que ele adorou receber.

Hora do almoço. Sua mãe mandou chamar vocês.

Tudo bem. Mark vai indo à frente, por favor.- ela pediu ao garoto,e ele foi correndo na frente.

Eu estava olhando você brincar com o Mark.- Harry falou.

È mesmo?- ela perguntou, mas não o deixou responder roubando um beijo dele ficando nas pontas dos pés, um beijo rápido apenas um selinho, mas ele a puxou mais pra perto quando ela fez a menção de se separar mesmo assim ela segurou as mãos dele e se separou. Harry olhou para Ginny com cara de zangado e ela disse:

Não podemos dar bandeira!- e ela correu puxando ele pela mão até chegarem em casa. Na cozinha todos já estavam sentados. Eles se sentaram e comeram a vontade. Depois do almoço Fred levou Ginny para escolher o seu quarto na mansão.

Você pode escolher o que você quiser.- ele repetiu pela milésima vez, mas ela insistia que ele deveria vir com ela. Ginny passeou pelos vários quartos e olhou todos por dentro, e vasculhou tudo, até que se decidiu por um no alto da torre leste, tinha uma vista linda para o lago, com um banheiro perfeito e tudo o mais, só era um pouco afastado da sala e da cozinha, mas isso não era problema para ela. Mais tarde Angelina desceu do seu quarto e avisou a eles que iriam dormir todos lá e que ela não aceitava uma não como resposta!

Mas… - tentou argumentar a Sra. Weasley.

Sem desculpas mamãe!- disse Fred. Ela aceitou e todos foram escolher os quartos que iriam dormir

Eu sugiro aos casais, os quartos do segundo andar, tem mais privacidade.- falou Jorge com descontração e Hermione corou violentamente, pois Rony já tinha dito abertamente que queria um no segundo andar. Ginny não se atreveu a corar, pois para todos os efeitos ela era solteira, mas mesmo assim o quarto que ela havia escolhido era o quarto da Torre que tinha que subir uma escada grande, privacidade não faltava. Eles tomaram um chá leve antes de subirem para seus quartos, Ginny subiu primeiro e chegando lá se sentou na cama e olhou para a janela, ela tinha gostado realmente daquele quarto, não sabia por que, ela achava que era porque ele parecia com o alojamento dos aurores, na Rússia, quando eles estavam em serviço constante os aurores ficavam em um alojamento. Uma mansão mais ou menos do tamanho daquela, o quarto dela era o da Torre também. Ela estava com saudades da Rússia, do Tigre, das brincadeiras deles, eles realmente eram muito amigos. Harry neste momento adentrou o quarto e a tirou de seus devaneios, ela se levantou da cama, foi até ele e pulou nos seu pescoço beijando ele intensamente, ele retribuiu o beijo inesperado com ardor, o que fez ela se arrepiar.

Veio me dar boa noite?- ela perguntou.

Vim te fazer companhia.

Já é tarde.

Eu sei.

Eu estou com sono.

Você está me expulsando?- disse ele tirando as mãos da cintura dela e se fingindo indignado.

De modo algum senhor Potter!- respondeu ela com uma falsa polidez.

Ah bem!- ele exclamou.

Se não se impota, eu pretendo ler um pouquinho.- e dizendo isso ela subiu no cama e se deitou de lado de costas para ele com um livro nas mãos e os cabelos da cor de fogo esparramados as suas costas.

Se importa?- perguntou Harry sentando na cama ao lado dela enquanto ela ainda se encontrava de costas.

Nem um pouco.- ela disse sem se virar. Ele deitou e passou um braço pela sintura dela aproximando eles, ela se aconchegou entre os braços quentes dele, e começou a ler. Harry estava com a cabeça nos cabelos dela, podia sentir o cheiro inebriante dos cabelos dela, aquilo o deixava tonto, embriagado, sim era isso que ela fazia com ele e deixava-o sem controle. Ele pôs os rosto diretamente na cabeça dela e ficou ali sentindo cheiro dos cabelos dela, até adormecer, enquanto ela lia o seu livro que estava tudo em russo, então ele nem se atreveu a tentar ler nada. Uma meia hora depois alguém bate na porta. Ginny se assusta preocupada não poderia ver Harry lá! E se ela fingisse que estava dormindo? Mas poderia ser alguma coisa realmente importante! Ela cobriu Harry com o edredom rosa claro e foi atender, abriu bem pouco a porta com medo da pessoa ver quem estava no quarto alem dela.

Oi.- ela disse vendo que a pessoa era Mione

Ginny eu posso te pedir um favor?- a amiga perguntou pegando o pequeno Mark pela mão.

Claro.

È que o Rony insiste em ficar no quarto do segundo andar – ela disse isso corando violentamente – e eu quero saber se eu posso deixar o Mark aqui com você no quarto logo abaixo da torre, por que eu tenho medo de não ouvi-lo no outro quarto… - ela corou novamente.

Ok Mione tudo bem.- disse Ginny que já tinha entendido tudo.

È que às vezes ele acorda de noite com medo, talvez pesadelos, e ele fica inquieto ai ele pode vir bater aqui na sua porta? Eu tentei bater na porta do quarto do Harry e pedir isso para ele, mas parece que ele está realmente em um sono profundo, pois ninguém veio atender.…

Mais é claro. Pode deixar.- disse a ruiva apressadamente.

Obrigado!- disse a outra sorrindo.Assim Mione levou o menino para o quarto abaixo e Ginny pode entrar e deitar novamente ter uma noite calma na sua cama enorme. Ela voltou para a cama e decidiu que não agüentaria mais ler nem uma palavra. Estava caindo de sono e se deitou novamente de costas para Harry que já estava dormindo profundamente e assim ela fechou os olhos e logo depois sentiu Harry abraçando sua sintura e a trazendo mais para perto, e novamente ela não relutou, na verdade era isso que ela queria, ficar bem pertinho dele, sentir o perfume gostoso dele, refrescante, que a fazia esquecer tudo, se sentir protegida nos braços fortes que a envolviam, e assim os dois dormiram, sossegados.

No meio da noite Ginny acorda sem sono. Ela meche, se vira de um lado e para o outro "Droga!" Ela pensou, odiava quanto tinha insônia o que era muito raro mas as vezes ela tinha uma ataques. E agora o que iria fazer? Não queria dormir de jeito nenhum, ia ficar ali quieta? Não mesmo, ela tentou acordar Harry com dois beijinhos nos lábios adormecidos dele, mas ele apenas suspirou sem acordar. Depois ela pensou "Não vou acordar ele, deixe-o dormir!" Ela andou ate a janela e ficou olhando para o céu com um vento frio batendo no rosto, ela subiu na janela, só a camisola atrapalhava um pouco, pois a que ela estava usando hoje era emprestada de Angelina e era comprida até os pés, mas mesmo assim era bonita. Ela subiu na borda da janela pôs os pés para fora, ficou olhando para o céu sem fazer nada, na Rússia ela já tinha tido esses ataques de insônia, só que lá geralmente ela acordava Jack e ficava provocando ele "Ai que saudade!". È isso! Como ela não tinha pensado nisso antes? Tigre, ela iria chamar ele e ele viria por causa da corrente! Mas neste instante ela olhou para o seu pulço e a pulseira com um diamante azul brilhava rapidamente, e ela se lembrou que estava com Harry lá. Se o Tigre chegasse e olhasse Harry na cama dela… Não teríamos um bom resultado, e se Harry acordasse então... O que ela poderia fazer? Como ela faria para o Tigre chamar ela? Ela tinha medo de aparatar de um lugar que ela não conhecia para outro tão longe, e acabar deixando uma parte do corpo para trás, com todos dormindo não teria ninguém para ajuda-la. Mas ela resolveu tentar já que não tinha nada pra fazer, ela trancou a porta do banheiro e mentalizou a sala de Jack, girou e quando abriu os olhos já estava lá, ela sorriu tinha conseguido! Ela olhou a luz da cozinha acessa e um rabo listrado passar pelo portal da cozinha, ela foi até lá encontrou o Tigre fuçando a geladeira. Ela chegou por trás e colocou as duas mãos em volta dos olhos dele, para ele adivinhar quem era, mas a reação dele foi inesperada ele agarrou o braço dela e a puxou para atira-la no chão a sua frente dando um golpe, conhecido balão, mas ela o impediu quando sentiu as mãos dele se fecharam sobre o seu pulço, ela tirou uma mão dos olhos dele e colocou-a no pescoço e apertou com vontade em cima do tendão. Ele gritou de dor e virou-se para trás, quando ele viu quem era sua expressão passou de pronto para a luta, para emburrado.

Raposa! Nunca mais faça isso! Doeu!

Eu sei, mas você iria me atirar no chão!

Claro que eu iria! Você chegou assim, do nada!

Tudo bem, desculpe. – Ginny se desculpou. No mesmo instante ela viu um tigre branco avançar para ela, com as mandíbulas a mostra, e parar no meio do caminho.

A são vocês? Eu achei que tinha sido alguém te atacando Jack. - disse Artemis.

Oi, Artemis, pelo visto todos estão decididos a me atacar hoje não é?

Não, sabendo que era você eu não teria rosnado, desculpe, mas é que vocês começaram a brigar do nada e o Jack, gritou.- explicou o tigre.

Tudo bem! Desculpem ok? Eu sei que não é nada cortez chegar assim no meio da noite sem avisar, mas é que estava com insônia.- disse ela com uma cara de quem pede desculpas e não pode fazer nada.

Um daqueles ataques que você tinha no alojamento quando nós estávamos a serviço?- perguntou Jack.

Desses mesmos.- ela respondeu ao loiro que pegava um iogurte e abria, e ela foi até o armário e pegou duas colheres.

Vamos para a sala.- falou Jack. Os três foram para a sala e sentaram-se no sofá, com exceção de Artemis que sentou-se na poltrona vermelha ao lado.

O que você tem feito?- ela perguntou metendo a colher no copo de iogurte de Jack e dando a outra colher para ele fazer o mesmo.

Nada demais. Mas existem rumores no ministério.

Como você sabe?- a ruiva perguntou.

Um homem ligou, acho que o nome dele era Ivanovytch, ou algo assim, ele disse para o Jack ficar esperto ao que estava acontecendo.- falou Artemis.

Artemis, seu fofoqueiro!- falou Jack, irritado.

Eu disse que eu ia me vingar! Você não quis me dar o sorvete!- respondeu o tigre.

O nosso chefe ligou? E disse isso? Bom, espero não ter que interromper minhas férias.- ela falou rezando para não ser nada serio.

Eu não duvidaria, ele parecia bem apreensivo.

Você negou sorvete para o Artemis?- ela perguntou em tom serio.

Negou!- Artemis apresou-se em afirmar.

Só tinha um pouquinho!- defendeu-se Jack.

Não se preocupe Artemis quando eu trouxer sua ração eu trarei um pote de sorvete inglês, _só para você._- e dizendo isso ela se virou para Jack, e não viu quando o tigre atrás de si estendia a língua rosada para fora mostrando-a para Jack.

Raposa você está do lado dele?

Francamente vocês parecem duas crianças!

O que é isso no seu braço Raposa?- perguntou Jack.

Ah isso, - ela disse seguindo a direção que os olhos do amigo pareciam estar direcionados – uma pulseira que eu ganhei.

De quem?

Um amigo Tigre.- mas Jack pareceu não acreditar nem por um instante.

Não minta, você não sabe mentir para mim.- ele disse em tom gélido que fez Ginny sentir uma pontada dolorosa de culpa do estomago, ela detestava mentir para Jack. Ela mudou de assunto instantaneamente.

Que horas são Tigre?

Uma da manhã não se preocupe graças ao fuso horário quem está te esperando não vai acordar tão cedo.

Ótimo!- ela falou – Mas voltando ao assunto que tipo de rumores? Não das...

Sombras? Infelizmente sim.- ele respondeu.

Então isso quer dizer que o Tigre aqui tem passado várias horas em cima de uma geleira para tentar conseguir algumas informações?

Não, eu ainda não cheguei a ponto de ter que usufruir os meus dons de animago.

Niêt? Não?- ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Na Rússia os animagos não eram tão vigiados, e obrigados a fazerem registros como em Londres.

Não, mas aposto que logo, logo eles vão querer a preciosa Raposa deles de volta.

Nem me fale, faz tempo que eu não me transformo.

Vamos dar um passeio hoje? – disse Jack com os olhos brilhando.- Como antes, só que agora é a Raposa e os Tigres.- Ginny pensou um pouco, ela se lembrou dos passeios que dava com Jack, em algumas destas crises de insônia ela se transformava em raposa e Jack em tigre e os dois saiam escondidos passeavam pela cidade a noite algumas vezes deserta, ou então corriam até algumas montanhas de gelo próximas a cidade.

Niêt. Tigre eu tenho medo de perder a hora. -ela disse.

N/A: gente lá na Rússia ela e o Jack viviam em um bairro trouxa camuflados, então como em qualquer casa de trouxa tinha telefone e tv ok? E tem mais uma coisinha como eu não sei russo e provavelmente nem a maioria de vocês, as frases ditas em russo vão estar entra colchetes desculpem a interrupção.

Então vamos assistir alguma coisa?- perguntou Jack que já estava ficando entediado.

Tudo bem.- Jack pegou um filme na estante da sala e andou até o quarto onde a televisão estava, (tinha sido forçado a adquirir uma tv, assim o disfarce no bairro trouxa ficaria mais convincente) seguido por Artemis, Ginny se levantou também e foi junto. Chegando lá ela sentou na cama enquanto Jack pegava um edredom no armário ao lado e atirou-o em cima dela, ele colocou o filme e deitou do outro lado.

Não vai usar o edredom não?- ele perguntou dando play, ela não respondeu apenas se enrolou no edredom e se aquietou para assistir ao filme, que pelo jeito era novo, pois esta ela nunca tinha visto lá. O filme começou e quando estava mais ou menos pelo meio, ela se sentiu meio sonolenta, mas mesmo assim queria ver o final.

Tigre não me deixe dormir ok? Eu não quero perder a hora.- ela disse.

Não se preocupe eu não deixarei.-em um tom brincalhão e com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

É serio!.- ela ralhou com ele.

Tudo bem! Se você dormir eu te acordo!- ele falou - Estraga prazeres…- e ela sorriu dele, não demorou muito ela pegou no sono dormiu por um bom tempo, e quando abriu os olhos Jack estava virado para ela olhando para ela dormir.

Disembarassed! (safado) Não me acordou!- ela disse irritada.

Acalme-se Raposa ainda é cedo.

Você não iria me acordar não é?

Niêt.- ele disse calmamente, e com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

Sabia! Estou indo Tigre.- ela disse se levantando.

Já?

É..

Você volta?

Niêt.

Volta. –disse ele confirmando

Como você sabe?-ela perguntou em tom de desafio.

Quando é para o Tigre você sempre volta.- ele disse sorrindo.

Você realmente me conhece Jack.- ela disse com um sorriso satisfeito e meigo no rosto.

Claro somos o Tigre e a Raposa não somos? A dupla de ouro do Ivanovytch.

Sim nós somos.- e com um giro ela desaparatou no quarto, ao lado da cama, quando ela se preparava para deitar novamente bocejando, seu sono voltara, ela ouve algumas batidinhas na porta. Ela se aproxima da porta e ouve uma voz chamando:

Tia, tia Ginny.- ela abre a porta e vê Mark de pijama em sua frente ele apenas diz - Tive um pesadelo.- Ginny, pega ele no colo e deita-o na cama a sua frente e diz:

Foi apenas um pesadelo.- abraça o sobrinho e dorme epga no sono junto com ele.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Cap. 11 _Decisão._**

N/A: eu sei, o capitulo ficou enorme, mas eu não pude me controlar desculpem, espero que estejam gostando.

A semana se passou rápido, depois que eles tinham voltado da casa de Fred e Jorge, tudo continuou como estava até a data do aniversário de Ginny se aproximar. Todos os Weasleys (com exeção de Fred, Jorge e Percy que já havia morrido) estavam na mesa da cozinha almoçando.

Ginny temos que decidir o que vamos fazer no seu aniversário querida - falou a Sra. Weasley.

Não quero nada mamãe.

Mas temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Eu também concordo.- falou Hermione - depois de tanto tempo fora você volta, tantos aniversários que você passou longe.

Ao menos um jantarzinho.- insistiu a Sra. Weasley.

Tudo bem.- concordou Ginny, ela sabia que discussões não iriam levar a nada.- Mas só para a família, e chame Luna, por favor, mamãe.

Sim. – e com isso Ginny terminou seu café e subiu para o seu quarto. O dia estava mais quente, sinal de que o inverno já estava indo embora. Ela trocou de roupa, se olhou no espelho e apreciando o resultado desceu novamente para a sala. Na cozinha Rony, Harry e Hermione ainda conversavam, e terminavam de comer, ela queria ficar sozinha com Harry ainda não tinha dado nem um beijo nele hoje. Ela lançou um olhar significativo para a mesa, na esperança que Harry entendesse, mas Rony parecia muito empolgado com a conversa e não dava nem uma brecha para Ginny atrair a atenção do par de olhos verdes. Eles pareciam ter assuntos intermináveis, ela desistiu e subiu novamente emburrada. Deitou-se na sua cama e começou a ler o seu livro, logo adormeceu e dormiu um sono leve e sem sonhos, quando acordou olhou o relógio, eram quatro horas da tarde, ela havia dormido demais! Levantou-se, se olhou no espelho do banheiro, entrou na banheira e tomou um banho quente. Quando terminou se vestiu, colocou uma calça colada, e uma blusa preta e desceu, não tinha ninguém na sala nem na cozinha, Harry provavelmente tinha batido na porta do quarto dela, e ela não tinha atendido, provavelmente ele percebera que ela estava dormindo. Ela cogitou a idéia de ir lá no quarto dele, mas ela se lembrou do dia que fora pega de manhã lá, e pensou que se ele não estava ali ele provavelmente estaria dormindo também. Ela não ia ficar ali sozinha e saiu de casa. Foi para os fundos, olhou o lago que agora já não estava mais totalmente congelado, tinha algumas partes que não eram mais gelo, ela encostou a mão na água e constatou que ela continuava gelada. Seguiu para a sua Gruta, quando chegou lá ela encontrou Harry sentado em uma pedra de costas para a entrada, ele não viu ela chegar, ela olhou para o céu, já estava começando a escurecer. O barulho que fez ao pisar em um graveto o fez virar e ver que ela estava chegando, ele sorriu, um sorriso bonito e foi até ela abraçou-a e girou ela no ar.

Eu sabia que quando você acordasse e visse que todos estavam dormindo ou em seus quartos viria aqui.- ela sorriu.

Estava com saudades.- disse ela sentando no chão.

Eu também você não me deu nem um beijo hoje, nem de bom dia!- disse ele se sentando ao seu lado.

Eu tentei, mas você estava tão empolgado com a conversa com o Rony que nem prestou atenção… - mas ela foi interrompida por um beijo, Harry pelo visto não tinha agüentado até ela parar de falar. Ele a beijava com intensidade, e suas mãos descansavam na cintura dela, aos poucos os beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Ela sentiu o vento frio e estremeceu, o inverno ainda não tinha ido totalmente embora.

Vamos entrar?- ele falou para ela.

Vamos.- eles entraram em casa e quando estavam passando pela frente do quarto de Ginny Harry tocou a fechadura e murmurou um feitiço para fechar a porta que só ele poderia desfazer. Ginny olhou para ele e capturou o seu olhar, aqueles olhos verdes era tão bom saber que eles pertenciam a ela, somente e ela, e com isso beijou ele, novamente, que se dane os resto, ela só queria ele. Ele a segurou com uma mão na sua cintura e a outra ele abriu a porta do seu quarto e trancou com o mesmo feitiço, ele queria muito ela, ela era linda o seu Anjo negro.

Summer air reminds me of

All the feelings of your love

And what it was like

When we were together, oh

Walking all along the beach

You were never far from my reach

And you help me

Through stormy weather

O Cheiro dela era inebriante, despertava tudo dentro da mente dele, uma tempestade de sentimentos. As mãos de Ginny passeavam pelas suas costas e ela sentia o corpo todo de arrepiar a cada contato que ela tinha com ele, ela sentiu as mãos de Harry puxarem ela mais para perto e colar seu corpo no dela. Harry traçava um caminho incandescente por onde sua boca passava, até chegar na sua nuca, suas mãos agora passeavam pelas pernas bem feitas dela.

And I, I want to fall in love

Tonight

And I remember when you said

Everything is gonna be allright

Ginny suspirava e enquanto escorregava as mãos para dentro a blusa de Harry, ela buscava ele como alguém no deserto que busca água, desesperadamente. Harry deitou-a na cama, sem em momento algum interromper, os beijos, ela era o vicio do qual ele não queria se curar.

Laying in the summer grass

You told me not to talk so fast

As I told you, how I feel

You made me feel right at home

You told me I was not alone

And you knew

Just how I feel

I know we talked about it

I just can't get around, and

I just want one more night with you

Ele soltou os cabelos dela que caíram livremente pelo seu rosto e costas, como ela era linda… E era só dele. Sua pele queimava de encontro ao dela, sentir ela sobre ele era uma coisa necessária, ele queria poder manter ela ali e beija-la para o resto de sua vida.

I, I wanna fall in love

Tonight

And I remember when you said

Everything is gonna be allright

Ginny desabotoou a blusa de Harry fazendo alguns botões saltarem para os lados, Harry a abraçou e aproximou mais seu corpo do dela, se é que isso era possível. Ele fez um caminho de beijos até o ombro dela e até encontrar a blusa preta que ela estava usando.

October air reminds me of

All the seasons of your love

And what it was like

When we were together

The smell of fall is everywhere

And though it seems I just don't care

'Cause now you've gone away

Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e o beijava freneticamente, entre um beijo e outro ela sussurrou:

Eu te amo.

Eu também te amo… - ele respondeu beijando a barriga dela. Harry sentia vontade de percorrer todo o corpo dela, aquela pele macia da cor de leite e que esquentava a dele.

I, I wanna fall in love

Tonight

And I remember when you said

Everything is gonna be allright

Alright

E para ele nada mais importava naquele momento, ele só queria que ela fosse dele, ele só queria amar ela.

I, I wanna fall in love

I wanna fall in love

Tonight

Ginny acordou no outro dia, o sol ainda brilhava fraco, ela estava deitada com a cabeça no peito de Harry, e com uma mão a envolvia pela cintura e a outra em suas costas, já ela estava com as duas mãos no peito dele. Era muito aconchegante ficar ali, ela não queria sair dali nunca mais, era o melhor lugar do mundo, onde nada poderia afeta-la. Ali ela estava protegida de tudo e de todos. Por um tempo ela ficou ali apenas pensando, e relembrando tudo de mais perfeito que ela já tinha vivido na noite de ontem…

Mas ela foi interrompida por passos que desciam as escadas, no mesmo instante seu sangue congelou dentro das veias, se alguém batesse a porta? Hermione mesmo já havia avisado que eles estavam dando muita bandeira, e se alguém olhasse as portas dos dois quartos trancadas, os dois desaparecidos; já era de se imaginar que estariam juntos! Os passos se fora, desceram escada abaixo, e não bateram em nenhuma porta "Graças a Deus!". Pensou ela, resolveu que era hora de ir, os outros já estavam acordando, era bom se levantar logo antes que alguém viesse chamá-los, não queria repetir o último episódio. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry tentando não acordar ele, ele dormia tão tranqüilamente, tão calmo e sem preocupações; como ele ficava bonito dormindo; ela pensou, os olhos de esmeralda fechados, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento a não ser calma. Os lábios formavam um leve sorriso, que dava um ar mais relaxado ainda a ele, e os cabelos negros muito mais bagunçados e rebeldes que antes caindo pelos seus olhos e pela sua testa emolduravam o belo rosto que ele possuía e encerravam a cena. Ela passou a mão pela testa dele afastando os cabelos dos olhos dele, olhou bem para o rosto dele, sim ele era lindo, era corajoso, era carinhoso e o melhor de tudo... Era inteiramente só dela! Ela sorriu levemente e se sentou na cama ainda olhando para o rosto de Harry, ela se inclinou e deu um beijo bem leve na boca dele, ele não acordou, apenas se mecheu um pouco. Ela apressou em se levantar e catar suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Onde estava a droga da blusa preta? Onde será que ela tinha largado? Onde Harry tinha largado para falar a verdade, ela procurou no chão em baixo da cama, dentro do guarda-roupa, na escrivaninha, mas ela parecia não estar em lugar algum! Como ela sairia de seu quarto sem a blusa? No mínimo seus irmãos achariam que ela estava louca! Mas foi ai que ela se lembrou de aparatar, como fora burra! Depois ela voltava e buscava a blusa antes que outra pessoa a achasse no quarto errado. E assim ela aparatou no seu quarto. Foi direto para o banheiro viu seu estado no espelho: altamente descabelada. Ainda bem que Harry não a vira daquele jeito! Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele nela, era uma pena ter que tira-lo. Mas mesmo assim ela entrou no chuveiro de água quente. Quando ela saiu de lá notou que já haviam se passado meia hora desde que ela chegara ali, se arrumou, pôs uma blusa vermelha, que ela odeia, mas é a única que cai bem com aquela calça, preta de couro.Antes de descer ela pensa no que havia feito, "Meu Deus Ginny ele é comprometido! Ele tem uma NAMORADA! Foi uma grande besteira o que você fez! Imensa!" Mas ela tinha amado essa besteira. "Você não tem jeito!" Ela se autocensurou. E desceu para o café da manhã depois de prender os cabelos molhados em um rabo de cavalo alto. A mesa estava cheia, todos estavam tomando café. Com exeção de Fred e Jorge que agora estavam na sua mansão. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e começou a se servir depois de dizer bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia.- ela ouviu uma voz dizer atrás deles que estavam na cozinha ela se virou e viu Mark descendo as escadas ainda esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a comer também.

- Bom dia tia.-ele disse entre um bocejo.

Bom dia Mark.- ela respondeu e continuou a comer. Logo todos foram acabando de tomar café e ela notou que até esta hora Harry não havia descido; será que ele ainda não havia acordado?Ela acabou de tomar café e foi se levantando quando Hermione chama.

Ginny venha aqui um pouco.

O que foi?-ela se viu preocupada. Hermione tinha uma cara muito seria.

Precisamos conversar.- ela disse apenas, e puxou Ginny pela mão para perto das escadas onde ninguém poderia ouvi-las.

Fale.- disse Ginny ansiosa.

Amiga por favor, tome cuidado, eu sei que você não estava no sei quarto hoje de manhã cedo.

Mas...

O seu pai pediu para eu acordar você, e não deixar você acordar tarde ao menos hoje.- cortou Hermione.

Você bateu no meu quarto, viu que eu não estava lá e viu a porta do Harry trancada, logo você deduziu que eu estava...

Lá, eu aparatei no seu quarto! Você tem sorte por ter sido eu a ir chamá-la.

Você aparatou?

Sim eu fiquei preocupada, você não respondia, bati várias vezes.- disse a outra querendo dizer que não tinha culpa.

E o que você disse para papai?

Disse que tinha FALADO com VOCÊ e que VOCÊ tinha DITO que queria dormir uma pouco mais hoje. Te salvei literalmente.

Você é um anjo que caiu do céu para me ajudar! Não sei o que seria sem você!- agradeceu freneticamente Ginny.

Nem eu!- respondeu Mione, rindo um pouco do entusiasmo da ruiva. – Bom eu tenho que ir lá no quarto arrumar a bagunça que está aquilo tudo.

Tudo bem.- disse Ginny indo em direção a onde Rony estava sentado, eles começaram a conversar animadamente sobre os planos de Rony no ministério.

Harry sente um clarão por debaixo das pálpebras, sinal de que o sol já estava alto, pensou ele. Ele se virou de lado com os olhos ainda fechados e com o braço estendido procurando Ginny na cama. Ele rolou para todos os lados e não encontrou nada mais que travesseiros e lençóis espalhados, Harry abriu os olhos instantaneamente, "Cadê ela?" Foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Ele se levantou da cama olhou pela janela e viu o sol já estava alto. Realmente deviam ser mais ou menos dez horas ou onze. Ele olhou ao seu redor procurando algum indicio de que a ruiva estava no quarto com ele, ou pelo menos tinha estado. Harry não encontrou nada, nem uma roupa nem sequer um fio de cabelo no chão, nada! Ele se virou para a porta do banheiro e ela estava fechada, "Provavelmente ela está lá dentro tomando um banho." Pensou ele já se preocupando, Harry andou até o banheiro, abriu a porta e reparou que ela não estava trancada na chave, ele esperava ver ela em frente ao espelho sorrindo, penteando os longos cabelos ruivos. Mas na frente do espelho não havia nada, apenas ele mesmo refletido, Harry foi até o box e deslizou a porta, nada lá dentro também. Suas esperanças já tinham ido embora. Será que eles tinham sonhado tudo? Ela junto com ele, os beijos, os abraços, tudo? Era a única resposta para aquilo, não havia nem um sinal de que havia algum dia estado ali. Harry começou a revirar os lençóis da cama atrás de algo que indicasse que ele não havia sonhado, levantou os travesseiros jogou-os para fora da cama até que ele desistiu e se atirou deitado de costas na cama olhando o teto. Olhou para os pés da cama apenas bolos de lençóis e travesseiros... Espere, ele não tinha nenhum lençol preto, seu peito se encheu de ar ao ver aquele pedaço de pano preto, embolado junto com os lençóis da cama. Ele se pôs de joelhos na mesma hora, e puxou o pano preto. Estava enrolado nos lençóis que ele tinha dormido por cima, por isso ele não tinha achado ainda. Lá estava a blusa que ela tinha usado na noite anterior, ali entre os dedos dele, ela ainda desprendia o cheiro de rosas dela, perfume marcante que agora ele se lembrava tão bem. Ela já tinha ido embora, tinha acordado e se arrumado, e foi; provavelmente desceu para tomar café, pensou. Ele tomou banho ainda pensando e se vestiu. Desceu as escadas e lá estava ela, o Anjo Negro, conversando calmamente com o irmão sentados ambos em um sofá na sala enquanto Mark brincava no tapete. Calma que nem notou ele descer, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eles nunca tivessem... Isso fez surgir uma pontada dolorosa nas suas entranhas. Ele disse:

Bom dia!- para todos, mas especialmente para ela perceber que ele já havia descido.

Bom dia.- responderam todos em coro. Ginny apenas olhou para ele com um sorriso normal.

Hoje você se superou, - falou Rony.- foi o mais tarde que você acordou esta semana, onze horas.

Cansaço.-respondeu Harry simplesmente.

Qual é cara você ta de licença!

Trabalhar não é a única coisa capaz de cansar alguém, é Rony?- Harry disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e Rony não disse mais nada, mas Ginny agora se via nervosa, olhava de uma para o outro, Harry iria denunciar os dois! Ela havia se controlado para não pular no pescoço dele e encher ele de beijos, sentir o cheiro dele novamente, tudo isso para não dar bandeira de nada, e não provocar suspeitas, e ele chegava deste jeito, falando isso! Harry agora tomava café rapidamente, comeu apenas três torradas e tomou um pouco de suco, se levantou e andou até a porta da casa.

Já vai sair?- perguntou a Sra. Weasley da cozinha.-Você nem tomou café direito, comeu tão pouco.

Não se preocupe eu não vou longe.- disse isso olhando no rosto de Ginny e pelos olhos dela ele viu que ela havia entendido, mas mesmo assim se virou e continuou conversando com Rony. Depois de alguns minutos esperando encostado na parede de pedra gelada, da Gruta ela apareceu sorrindo, os cabelos brilhando, "Perfeita". Ele pensou.

Bom dia!-ela disse.- Sabia que você estaria aqui.

È este lugar está virando o nosso ponto de encontro preferido.

È verdade.

Eu acordei e você não estava lá.- ele resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

Tive que ir.- ela respondeu com expressão de quem pede desculpas, e ao mesmo tempo com a expressão carregada.

Por que? Estava tão bom lá.

Eu sei. Não me arrependo.- quando ela disse isso foi como se um peso enorme saísse do seu peito, este fora seu maior medo. Se sentiu muito aliviado em ouvir isto.

Eu acordei e não senti você perto de mim, nem ao meu lado. Cheguei a pensar que havia sido apenas um sonho.-disse ele vendo agora como tinha sido idiota. Ela apenas sorriu levemente.

Eu tinha que ir; fiquei com pena de lhe acordar.

Mas por que você tinha tanto que ir?

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I come here to talk

I hope you understand

Eu fiquei com medo de alguém ir chamar você e nos descobrirem! Ai, Harry isto é tão arriscado! Não gosto de ter que me esconder, de me sentir a outra, me sinto tão errada!- ela terminou de falar isso encarando os olhos dele, aqueles olhos verdes, tão lindos de um tom vibrante não eram como os dela que eram castanhos, o verde dele era mais intenso, mais vivo, mais vibrante! Eram faróis de luz, neles ela se sustentava. Ela parou de encara-lo e o abraçou com força tentando tirar todas aquelas sensações ruins de dentro dela com o abraço dele. Harry sentiu uma lagrima quente molhando o ombro da sua camiseta e percebeu que ela estava chorando. Seu anjo estava triste.

The green eyes

Yeah the spotlight

Shines upon you

How could

Anybody

Deny you?

Não fique assim. Não tenha medo, logo tudo isso vai acabar, eu prometo.-ele disse tentando puxar o rosto dela para que ela olhasse nos seus olhos, mas ela se virou não deixou ele ver seu rosto.- Olhe para mim.-ele pediu pra ela.

Não, eu não quero que você me veja chorando agora.

Eu te amo!-ele disse abraçando ela por trás, e sussurrando no seu ouvido - Ninguém pode mudar isto; é de você que eu gosto.

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I've met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on

Without you

Green eyes

Depois que ele disse isso ela se sentiu muito melhor, ela tinha ido até ali tão carregada de magoas e medos e agora ela se sentia muito melhor tudo estava mais iluminado desce que ele tinha dito aquilo. Ela se sentia muito mais segura assim. Talvez só agora ela percebesse que não poderia continuar sem ele.

Harry tinha dito tudo aquilo olhando para ela, ela viu que era verdade, viu isso nos olhos dele. Exatamente naqueles olhos verdes aqueles dois faróis que iluminavam a sua estrada.

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I float

And I came here to talk

I think you should know

Ela se viu refletida nos olhos dele, naquele mar. Ela estava lá flutuando naquele verde infinito. Naquele momento ele era o único que ela queria achar.

The green eyes

You're the one that

I wanted to find

Anyone who

Tried to deny you

Must be out of their mind

Ela o beijou desesperadamente, para poder parar com tudo aquilo que a aflingia, desde então. Todas as coisas ruins e receios pareciam ter sumido, abandonado sua mente, tudo que ela conseguia pensar era nele.

'Cause I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Since I've met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go home

Without you

Assim ela se sentia segura nos braços dele. Eles ficaram abraçados um bom tempo, ela não queria ir para casa e parar de abraçá-lo, deixa-lo ali. Não, não. Ela queria permanecer para sempre ali com ele, para sempre…

Green eyes

Green eyes ohohohoh

Ohohohoh

Ohohohoh

Ohohohoh

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand...

Olhando para aqueles olhos verdes, eles eram uma rocha, sobre a qual ela se firmava, impenetráveis. Como ela queria ter ele só para si.

Vamos, nós saímos juntos, não estamos sendo nada discretos.-ela disse.

Relaxa… Como eles te chamam? Raposa? Relaxe Raposa.- Harry disse olhando para a corrente no pescoço dela e sorrindo. Mas por algum motivo Ginny não gostou dele tê-la chamado de Raposa, isso não combinava com ele, simplesmente não se encaixava com o Harry. Ela era a Raposa para o Jack para seus amigos Antony, Andrei, Leo, e Beatrice, não para Harry.

Não posso relaxar, Mione já disse que estamos levantando muitas suspeitas.

Hermione? Ela descobriu? Meu Deus!-ele disse com a voz apressada, parecendo nervoso.

Sim ela já sabe faz algum tempo, ela me perguntou e não tinha como eu negar. Fique calmo, ela não vai falar para ninguém.

Não… Tudo bem, foi só Hermione… -disse parecendo se acalmar.

Mas temos que voltar.

Certo.-disse Harry desta vez não fazendo objeção nenhuma em voltar.

Eu aparato no meu quarto e você volta normalmente, para dar a impressão que não estávamos juntos. - dizendo isso deu um rodopio e desapareceu.

Quando estava entrando no seu quarto lembrou-se.

Nossa eu esqueci completamente! - Ginny se censurou, tinha esquecido que havia prometido levar a ração para Artemis e um pote de sorvete. Os dois Tigres deveriam estar muito chateados.Olhou no relógio de pulço, ainda tinha tempo e muito, agora que eram duas da tarde. Trocou de roupa e saiu, do quarto Harry estava parado em frente a sua porta, prestes a entrar no seu próprio quarto. Ginny sussurrou para ele:

Eu vou sair.

Para onde?

Beco Diagonal.-ela responde simplesmente e quando já ia dar as costas e ir embora, ele pergunta.

Mas há esta hora? Fazer o que lá?

Vou comprar umas coisas, para o Jack, ele me pediu para…

O Jack de novo!

Como assim de novo?-ela não estava entendendo ela só ia comprar ração qual era o problema?

Você só fala desse cara, até nas férias você não tem descanso!

Mas, você não está entendendo. -disse ela sorrindo achando que havia sido um simples engano.- Eu só vou comprar ração, e sorvete, porque ele gosta mais do sorvete daqui…

Tudo que você faz você faz pensando nesse homem!

Não, não é verdade.- afirmou ela ficando seria.

È sim…!

Harry olhe, eu não sei o que foi que lhe deu ainda agora estávamos tão bem, eu não sei que ataque foi este, mas eu espero que tenha passado quando eu voltar! Não tenho tempo para esse tipo de besteira!

Besteira? Então eu sou besteira?- Ele falou realmente parecendo irritado.

Não, mas essa sua atitude inexplicada é. -dizendo isso desceu as escadas. O que era aquilo? Que ataque repentino fora aquele? Não tinha entendido nada, mas afinal de contas ela tinha que ir logo, não tinha tempo a perder, ainda queria fazer algumas compras. Quando viu a mãe na cozinha terminando de por o almoço disse:

Mãe eu vou sair, e não vou almoçar em casa, vou ao Beco Diagonal.- não esperou uma resposta e pela porta de casa, aparatou e logo pode ouvir o som aconchegante do burburinho de pessoas. Ela sorri, é bom estar naquele lugar, sim ela gostava. Ginny foi andando em meio multidão que transitava de um lado para o outro no lugar, mas mesmo assim ela gostava. Ração, era isso tinha que achar, ração. Na loja onde ela tinha comprado Artemis certamente venderia ração.Ela foi até lá, olhando as vitrines e analisando os preços, era impossível estar ali e não olhar os produtos. Demorou um pouco para chegar até a loja que ficava quase no fim do beco e este pelo jeito estava estourando de gente hoje. Entrou olhou para os animais, tudo parecia continuar como da ultima vez, logo uma mocinha veio lhe atender.

A Srta. deseja alguma coisa?

A sim, por favor, você tem ração para tigres.

Tigres?

Sim eu comprei um aqui, que fala e muda de tamanho…

Ah sim aquele tigre, temos sim, é esta. – ela afirmou mostrando um pacote amarelo.

Tem certeza?

Sim.

Então eu vou levar.

A Srta. pode pagar ali.-ela disse indicando o caixa. Ginny foi até lá e pagou pela comida, não era cara, ela não se admirou que Artemis gostasse, tinha um cheiro realmente bom. E agora o que tinha mais a fazer? Ela não queria demorar muito, aquele lugar estava muito lotado!

Sorvete!-ela disse para si mesma. Será que a Florean Fortescue tinha sido aberta novamente? Quando ela ainda morava ali, tinha fechado. Ginny andou durante algum tempo, bastante se for considerar que era apenas para achar uma sorveteria. Esbarrou em apenas algumas quarenta pessoas e derrubou uma velhinha, parou para ajuda-la com os pacotes que tinha caído e se desculpou. Continuou a sua busca, depois de difíceis quinze minutos, tentando se locomover, sem derrubar ninguém, ela finalmente encontrou, tinha re-aberto. A placa enorme em cima brilhava multicolorida, ela entrou. Tinham alguns jovens lá dentro, dois casais de namorados, aos beijos, ela sorriu, algumas crianças de no maximo oito anos. Ela encostou-se ao balcão e pediu:

Por favor, eu quero dois potes de sorvete para a viajem.

Quais os sabores?-perguntou um jovem com o chapéu estranho.

Napolitano e Flocos.-não demorou muito o jovem rapaz trouxe dois potes de sorvete colou em uma sacola enfeitiçada que diminuía o peso, e entregou lhe. Pronto sua obrigação estava feita, agora ela poderia passear a vontade. Ela caminhou até o Caldeirão furado, estava faminta, o almoço em casa tinha saído tarde, pois quando ela saíra de casa eram duas da tarde e ainda não havia sinal de comida para o almoço. Ela pediu qualquer coisa e logo o garçom trouxe, colocou o prato na mesa que Ginny estava sentada, os talheres e ficou parado de boca aberta. Ela começou a comer e o garçom ainda estava parado em sua frente os olhos presos em alguma coisa nela, ela olhou para ele, e seguiu a direção que seus olhos pareciam apontar. Os olhos do rapaz estavam presos no decote da blusa dela, ela apenas revirou os olhos e falou:

È russa você gostou?

O que…? Ham…?- perguntou o homem aturdido parecendo ter sido despertado de um transe.

Você gostou?-ela repetiu se segurando para não rir.

Desculpe senhorita, mas eu não entendi do que?-disse ele mesmo assim sem desviar os olhos.

Da blusa, você não tira os olhos dela.- o homem pareceu completamente desconcertado, na mesma hora tirou os olhos de Ginny e passou a olhar para o chão e falou tão baixo que foi um milagre Ginny ter conseguido ouvir.

A sim… Claro é muito bonita… Eu… - e não terminou a frase saiu em direção ao balcão, na hora de pagar a conta quem lhe atendeu não foi o mesmo garçom. Ela resolveu andar por ai e olhar as vitrines, quem sabe não comprava um vestido novo ou uma jóia. Andou direto até Madame Malkin, e de cara viu uma blusa preta, regata de couro envernizado com o decote aberto por um zíper prateado, ela caminhou em direção a blusa hipnotizada por ela. Pegou-a e foi direto para o provador, vestiu, e se olhou no espelho, "perfeita!". Foi exatamente o que pensou, não ouve discussão, comprou imediatamente e se deu por satisfeita. Foi para a joalheria, chegando lá provou varias coisas, e quando eu digo várias eu quero dizer muito, talvez em torno de umas doze peças. Descidiu-se por um anel, com uma pedrinha azul, para combinar com a pulseira no seu pulço que agora apenas pulsava levemente. Comprou rapidamente o anel e saiu da loja, olhou para o céu, já estava escurecendo, ela apenas iria dar uma passadinha na loja dos Gêmeos e iria embora. Passou algum tempo, lá. Falou com todos e com Angelina que desta vez também estava lá, os gêmeos lhe mostraram algumas das novas invenções eles ficaram mais ou menos uma meia hora jogando conversa fora. Quando se dá conta do tempo que passou já estava de noite. Despede-se de todos na loja, aparata em casa. Passa pela sala, pelo visto todos já jantaram, ela apenas avisa que não vai jantar, almoçou tão tarde que não tinha nem fome agora. Harry estava sentado no sofá com Rony, e quando ela avisa que não vai jantar e começa a subir as escadas ela sente ele lhe fuzilando com os olhos, consigo mesma ela pensa "Nossa seu nome devia ser descrição." Ela se troca e toma banho. Ainda não tinha falado com Harry, será que ele ainda continuava com aquela besteira? Será que ele tinha razão ela realmente tinha dado motivos para ele ter ciúme de Jack?

Não. – ela disse a si mesma. Quando é que todos os seus irmãos e etc iriam entender que ela e o Tigre eram só amigos? "Bom… Pensando bem eu acho que nunca!" Ela admitiu para si mesma. Será que era ciúme? O que mais poderia ser? Ela não sabia. Ela suspirou profundamente resolveu ir até a sacada olha o tempo. Quando ela sai, ela encontra Harry na sacada também, tapa os olhos dele por trás, segurando um sorriso leve para não se denunciar. Ele remove os braços dela com leveza se vira de frente para ela e sorri, "Graças a Deus ele não esta mais com aquele ataque!" Ela pensou ao ver ele sorrir. Ela coloca os braços no pescoço dele e aproxima ele para um beijo, ela apenas encosta os lábios nos dele e sente a sua presença, era bom sentir ele perto e ela sabia disso. Com a testa encostada na dele Harry diz:

Eu senti sua falta.-ela sorri ao ouvir isso e o abraça forte. Ela olha para o céu e vê a estrela mais brilhante.

Está vendo aquela estrela?-ela pergunta para ele ainda abraçada. Harry desfaz o abraço e senta no chão com os joelhos dobrados. Ginny se senta no meio dos seus joelhos e apóia a cabeça no seu peito.

Qual? – ele pergunta. Tinham tantas, era difícil achar uma mesmo ela apontando.

A mais brilhante.-ela acrescentou.

Estou.-ele afirma, e estava mesmo, era muito bonita.

O nome dela é Sirius.

Eu não sabia… -diz Harry pensativo, de repente as velhas lembranças de sua adolescência vieram a sua mente rapidamente.

Ninguém que eu conheça merece ter o céu e ser uma estrela mais do que ele…

È verdade.-ele concordava.

Se eu pudesse ter uma constelação eu gostaria de ter as três marias.

Por que?-ele quis saber.

Porque cada uma representa uma coisa que eu amo.

Diga quais são.-ele pediu.

Meus amigos, minha família e meu trabalho.-ela disse com simplicidade, encarando as milhares de estrelas a procura da constelação que ela mais gostava.

Puxa eu tinha esperança que seria uma das estrelas…

Você está incluído em família.

Com o titulo de "como se fosse da família" ou "meu namorado" ?-ele perguntou olhando para baixo procurando os olhos dela.

Nenhum dos dois.-ela respondeu olhando para ele.

O que?-ele perguntou espantado.

Você leva o titulo de "o homem que eu amo" ou talvez "meu amor" ou talvez "bobão".-ela riu. Era impressionante como até nas situações mais simples ela conseguia surpreende-lo, sempre!

Eu prefiro ou primeiro ou o segundo.-ela continuava rindo, e fazia seu peito vibrar quando ela se balançava.- Você realmente quer esta constelação?

Sim.-ela respondeu parando de rir e olhando para o céu novamente.

Pois então é sua.-ele disse com toda a sua convicção.

Como você pode me dar uma coisa da qual você não é dono?

Alguém disse que não sou?-ele perguntou.

Alguém disse que é?-ela devolveu.

Eu disse!-ela desistiu, era inútil, mas continuava com um leve sorriso no rosto.- E acabo de tomar posse delas e dá-las a você.

Obrigado.-ela disse bocejando, ela já estava fazendo esforço para se manter acordada. Ela olhou para baixo e viu no seu braço a sua pulseira brilhando tão agora ela já não piscava ela estava coma luz acesa direto, de tão perto que os dois estavam.- Agora elas sempre piscam rápido ou estão acesas sempre. Quer dizer que mais próximos impossível.

Não, quer dizer que estamos _juntos, _e vamos permanecer assim.- Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo ela já tinha dormido com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. Harry se levanta com cuidado para não acorda-la e pega Ginny nos braços, ele vai até aporta e abre, coloca primeiro a cabeça para fora, não, não vinha ninguém ele atravessou rápido o corredor e abriu o quarto dela. Caminhou até a cama e depositou ela lá, Ginny continuava dormindo e respirando levemente, por alguns momentos ele ficou olhando para ela… Tão bonita apenas cansada... Os cabelos vermelhos ondulados espalhados ao redor do rosto, o corpo perfeito, naquela camisola até o meio da coxa preta de cetim, realmente ela era um anjo negro, e Harry tivera a sorte de conquistar este anjo. Harry sorriu levemente, ela era linda, era um anjo, e era sua. Ele pegou as cobertas brancas que estava na cama e cobriu ela, dando uma ultima olhada ele saiu do quarto dela e foi para o seu. Não sem antes verificar se vinha vindo alguém.

Ginny acordou cedo, esperava ver a sacada com a luz do sol nascente banhando seu rosto, mas não foi isto que viu. Ela estava enrrolada nas suas cobertas, na sua cama no seu quarto, "Harry me trouxe até aqui ontem, enquanto eu dormia".Ela concluiu. Que horas eram? Não tinha nem um relógio no seu quarto, será que já havia alguém acordado? Ela se levantou e foi até a janela do seu quarto, olhou lá fora, a neve não era mais uma camada tão grossa como antes, o vento apresentava sinais de um clima mais quente. Ela foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, resolveu tomar um banho, teria que sair hoje, teria que visitar o Tigre para deixar os sorvetes, que até agora só não tinham derretido porque ela lançara um feitiço refrigerador. Demorou o maximo possível no banho, a água estava tão boa, quentinha… Ela se enrolou-se andou pelo quarto com os pés molhados, molhando o chão até o guarda-roupa.

Que roupa eu vou vestir?-ela se perguntou.- Na Rússia está frio agora.-ela pegou um vestido de tecido bem leve, crepe preto, sem nenhum bordado, bem simples mesmo, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, de alcinha. Pegou o seu sobretudo preto, também com a gola peluda,vestiu, analisou a si mesma no espelho e aprovou o resultado. Passou seu perfume e desceu.

Ninguém acordado.-ela constatou. Pegou algumas torradas passou geléia e comeu, depois tomou suco de abóbora,e se deu por satisfeita, iria avisar Harry que iria sair,apenas para o caso dele ficar preocupado. Mas ele iria pergunta para onde, ela não poderia responder novamente "na casa do Jack" como no natal, aparatar de um país para o outro era muito arriscado, digamos assim… Não era aprovado diretamente pelas leis britânicas. Mas ela tinha licença então sem problemas, o único problema é que ninguém podia saber que ela tinha essa licença, concedida pelo ministério russo apenas para fins profissionais, por tanto se alguém, pegasse ela apartando, ela mostraria a carteira e ficaria tudo bem, mas mostrar para qualquer um como as pessoas da família, era completamente proibido. Não era bom que todos soubessem que havia uma auror russa por ai, principalmente quem ela era. Como ela faria? Ele ficaria zangado se ela não dissesse que iria sair. Não queria mentir.

Não vou dizer pra onde vou. É a única maneira.-ela se convenceu e subiu as escadas, iria acordar Harry. Ela abriu a porta do quarto dele, e entrou. Ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente, usava sempre apenas a parte de baixo do pijama. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, todos os lençóis estavam jogados no chão, ele tinha mania de durante a noite se desenrolar e jogar tudo no chão. Quando ela sentou na cama, ele se mecheu tão rápido que mesmo os sentidos aguçados pelo treinamento de auror dela, não conseguiram bloqueá-lo. Harry agarrou o pulço dela e puxou Ginny, que caiu direto na cama, bem ao lado dele, instantaneamente começou a rir. Ele a segurou com os braços cruzados, segurava suas mãos para trás, o que impedia ela de se mexer. E prendeu ela com as costas coladas a ele.

Pare! Harry pare seu louco, eu estou de bota e tudo.-disse ela ainda sorrindo.

E se eu disser que não vou soltar?

Eu vou ser obrigada a fazer você me soltar de uma maneira não muito agradável.

È mesmo?-ele duvidou.

Acredite, não me tente a me divertir com você; iria doer muito, em você é claro.-ela disse em um tom ameaçador, mas ainda com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

Nossa! Agora eu fiquei com medo!- ele ironizou. Ginny sorriu consigo mesma "Você quer brincar? Tudo bem…" E levantou a perna por trás até o joelho dele, depois disse.

Se você não me soltar o salto da minha bota vai encostar-se violentamente a um lugar não muito agradável, e eu creio que eu posso causar sérios danos, meu salto é agulha.

Você não teria coragem…

Não?-disse ela subindo um pouco mais o pé.

Tudo bem.-disse ele e soltou ela.- Você vai sair?-perguntou olhando o jeito como ela estava vestida.

Vou.-ela respondeu.-Eu vim aqui justamente para avisar.

Para onde?- ele perguntou de imediato.

Segredo.-ela respondeu.

Fale a verdade.

Vou resolver negócios, não posso revelar.

Você não vai me contar?

Não.-ela respondeu evitando encarar ele nos olhos - Eu não posso.- A expressão no rosto de Harry ficou fria instantaneamente, o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto, e o olha se nublou. Ginny não tinha mais nada a dizer então saiu do quarto, sobre olhares hostis de Harry. Não tinha outra saída era ele ou o trabalho dela, era melhor que mentir. Ela não esperou nem mesmo chegar ao quarto, aparatou direto do corredor no apartamento do Tigre. Não havia ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha, ela entrou no quarto então, lá estava ele de bermuda na cama, dormindo. O lençol apenas cobria os pés. Ginny olhou procurando Artemis e este estava dormindo, na poltrona, ela foi até lá e passou a mão na cabeça dele, fazendo carinho, em um instante aquele olhos amarelos assustadores, se abriram. Antes que Artemis fizesse um estardalhaço, e acordasse Jack, ela pôs o dedo na frente da boca indicando silencio, deu um abraço em Artemis e disse baixinho:

Eu trouxe seu sorvete, e sua ração. Está lá na sala.- Ele se levantou e acenou com a cabeça para ela, foi direto para a sala. Ela sentou na cama do Tigre e passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

Você ainda me deve um beijo.- Ele afirmou sem abrir os olhos, e Ginny sorriu sonoramente, definitivamente este era o Jack.

E vou continuar devendo, até segunda ordem.

Isto não é justo! – Ele reclamou abrindo os olhos. Ginny então lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha.

Satisfeito?

Não, não era este tipo de beijo!-ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Você não especificou qual era. Pode ser qualquer um.

Mas eu estou especificando, agora.

Então eu vou continuar devendo. Mudando de assunto como você sabia que era eu?

Ninguém pisa tão macio assim como você, nem tem a respiração controlada para não fazer barulho.

Estou vendo que você não está fora de forma.

Sempre alerta!

Eu vim trazer, a ração pro Artemis e o sorvete _dele_.

Eu não acredito que você não vai me dar nem um pouquinho!-disse ele se levantando, e andando com Ginny até a sala.

Isso depende do Artemis, o sorvete é dele. – ela disse.

Você poderia abrir o sorvete para mim?-perguntou Artemis ironico.

Desculpe esqueci.-disse Ginny, indo até acozinha e abrindo o pote de sorvete. Jack olhava para Artemis e fazia cara de cachorro sem dono.

Nem tente me pedir eu não vou lhe dar nenhum pouquinho!

Por favor, eu sou apenas um pequeno tigre, faminto.-disse Jack e se transformou em Tigre. Artemis é claro mesmo sabendo que era Jack não tinha coragem de negar nada para um Tigre, igual a ele.

Tudo bem, você venceu, mas é para você nunca mais me negar nada! Tudo bem?

Sim.

Você fala a nossa língua? Eu não sabia!

Falo varias linguas, e ainda existe muita coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.-disse Artemis completamente se achando, e desviando os olhos do sorvete por tempo suficiente para Jack encher uma taça inteira. E Ginny que estava segurando o riso com todas as suas forças, realmente a conversa dos dois estava de matar!

Vocês realmente nasceram um para o outro, mesmo. – depois de todos servidos de sorvete foram os três se sentar na sala.

Então Raposa almoça com a gente?

Não mesmo, imagina se eu vou deixar a comidinha maravilhosa da minha mãe para comer a sua Tigre. Ta louco eu ainda não quero morrer!- todos riram inclusive Artemis que quase derramou o sorvete no tapete, para o desespero de Jack que amava o tapete persa.

Muito engraçado, a senhora nunca provou da minha comida.

Senhorita, e para o meu próprio bem pretendo continuar sem provar.

Senhora!

Senhora!-gritou Artemis também. E Ginny olhou consternada para ele, fingindo-se de indignada.

Até tu Brutus?.

Aceite Raposa, ele vai acabar ganhando essa batalha..- continuou Artemis.

Nossa eu estou vendo que é um complô! – ela disse, mas com um sorriso no rosto, estava se divertindo.

Senhora Malfoy. – disse o Tigre teimoso em inglês.

Você é incansável não é?

Sim!

Eu não vou casar com você, se conforme.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças, de poder conviver com alguém civilizado.-disse Artemis cabisbaixo

Seu ingrato! Mas mesmo assim eu ainda mantenho esperanças Raposa, você algum dia vai abrir os olhos e perceber que eu sou o Malfoy da sua vida..

Contando que o único Malfoy que eu conheço tirando você e seu irmão e seu tio Lucius, é Draco Malfoy você realmente é o único Malfoy da minha vida..

Você admite!EU sabia!- gritou Jack e Ginny não agüentou e começou a rir, era inútil tentar conversar com ele.

Por favor, o Sr. e a Sra Malfoy poderiam para de trocar de língua o tempo todo? Falar em um monte de línguas ao mesmo tempo me da dor de cabeça.

Não adianta discutir com você dois não é?- ela perguntou.

Não.- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês são uma graça. Como eu sou muito boazinha vou prepara alguma coisa para vocês almoçarem antes de ir embora.-e se dirigiu a cozinha, depois de pegar as panelas e olhas nos armários para ver o que tinha e resolveu fazer maçarão. Faria uma macarronada, era rápido e gostoso, mas os dois nem deram as caras na cozinha, até ela chamar.

Tigres! Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou cozinhar sozinha pra vocês comerem sozinhos?

Se a gente te responder você jura que não fica zangada nem briga com a gente?- respondeu Jack.

Vocês são dois grandes caras de pau! Podem vir aqui em ajudar agora, se não, não tem macarronada para ninguém!- disse abrindo o pacote de macarrão e acendendo o fogo com a varinha em menos de dez segundos os dois estavam de prontidão parecendo dois soldados, ela olhou para Artemis e pensou "o que um tigre poderia fazer?" a resposta veio depois de algum tempo "Nada." Então ela teria que usar só o Jack mesmo.

Artemis você pode ir, acho que você não vai poder me ajudar em muita coisa aqui.

Ótimo.- ele sussurrou, mas ela não ouviu.

Quer dizer que só eu vou trabalhar? E esse ingrato vai comer o meu trabalho?

Nosso trabalho- disse ela se virando de costas e pegando a água para por na panela.

Muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer?

Prepare o molho de tomate.- Eles permaneceram na cozinha bastante tempo e só saíram com o prato de macarrão nas mãos, o que por sinal agradou muito Artemis, quando eles puseram o prato na mesa e Ginny já estava pronta para dizer que era sua hora de ir embora, ela ouve um barulho de gente aparatando e se vira para ver quem é, mas não vê ninguém na sala de jantar.

Não se preocupe dever ser apenas o Antony. Eu não avisei que ele viria almocar aqui hoje?

Não.

Desculpe, agora estou dizendo.

Meu Deus eu já vi que eu não vou embora hoje.-ela disse. Mais um para o complô que havia se formado ali. Ela caminhou até a sala sorrindo, fazia realmente tempo que ela não via todos os seus amigos e Antony era um deles, ela estava com saudades.

Antony?-ela perguntou.

Raposa? Nossa quanto tempo!-ele falou o loiro surpreso.

Realmente Pirralho faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo.- Ginny o chamou pelo velho apelido, pois ele era o irmão mais novo de Jack. Eles se abraçaram e Antony girou Ginny nos braços, até o Tigre dizer:

Ta bom Pirralho, já chega..

Ficou com ciúmes, foi irmãozinho?.

Vocês são duas crianças!- ela disse intervindo na conversa ainda sorrindo.

Quando você vai dizer para esse Tigre tapado que você prefere a mim?.- perguntou Antony atrevido.

Escuta aqui irmãozinho, se você não quiser sair daqui com um adorável olho roxo e ainda por cima, com fome, é bom você ir calando a boca!.

Raposa diga para ele qual Malfoy você prefere, e esclareça essa situação logo, diga para ele que eu sou o melhor.- completou Antony sempre o galanteador, definitivamente ele puxara o irmão em tudo.

Na verdade eu prefiro os dois tudo bem? Mas eu não sei qual de vocês tem o ego mais inflado.

Você só fala isso para não jogar na cara deste Pirralho que eu é que ocupo todo o seu coração. Quanto a questão do ego, pra que ser modesto se somos os melhores?

Eu concordo com a segunda parte..- disse Antony.

Chega! Tem espaço para todo mundo aqui no meu coração, satisfeitos? Agora vão os três para mesa..-disse ela.

A comida já está pronta?. – perguntou Artemis.

Já. Então eu já estou indo..

O que? Você não vai ficar?-perguntou Antony fazendo-se de profundamente ofendido.

Não eu tenho que ir..

Não mesmo, agora que eu estou aqui você vai ter que ficar. Puxa vida eu cheguei ontem de viagem e você se recusa a almoçar comigo?- disse fazendo cara de cachorro pidão. E o Tigre sorria vitorioso, eles não iriam deixar ela ir embora tão cedo, no mínimo ela teria que almoçar ali.

Aceite os fatos Raposa você vai ter que ficar..

É raposa aceite, e vamos logo comer..-falou Artemis apressado para comer.

Mas…-não deixaram ela terminar a frase.

Se você for, você vai voltar, você sabe que eu tenho meios para isso, caso queira ou não..- declarou o Tigre, e Ginny deu um olhar nervoso para o colar no pescoço e o pingente escrito: TIGRE. O que atraiu os olhos de Antony para o mesmo ponto e depois para o pescoço de Jack que tinha a mesma correntinha escrito RAPOSA.

Nossa já é compromisso e eu não sabia? Quer dizer que eu não tenho mais chance? Raposa pela primeira vez eu vejo você cometer um erro.- com isso Jack sorriu, não fazia nem um esforço para parar esse tipo de brincadeira, pelo contrario às vezes até dava corda.

Ainda bem que você entendeu!- disse ele. E Ginny que não tinha entendido a parte do erro apenas perguntou:

Cala a boca Tigre. Que erro?.

Ter me trocado por esse moreno feio ai. Eu tenho minhas duvidas quanto ao Tigre ter te enfeitiçado ou coisa do tipo, quem em sã consciência troca um loiro lindo por um moreno desse?.- explicou Antony.

A gente pode ir comendo logo? – se meteu Artemis, mas ninguém respondeu a ele.

Feio é você! Sua pulga amarela!.- o Tigre disse para o irmão.

Parem vocês dois! Eu não troquei ninguém. Vocês continuam sendo os dois Malfoys mais implicantes que eu já vi!.

Alguém me ajuda aqui com a comida eu não consigo por no prato..- falou Artemis suplicante, mas novamente ninguém prestou atenção.

Isso quer dizer que você não está com o meu irmão?.- perguntou Antony.

Claro que não!.

Ainda não..- Corrigiu Jack com um sorriso galanteador no rosto, para logo depois se virar para o irmão e dizer violentamente – Viu o que você fez sua pulga albina! Vou te quebrar depois, pode esperar..

Você vai escolher uma hora que eu não esteja aqui para isso, porque enquanto eu estiver neste apartamento ninguém vai quebrar ninguém aqui ouviram?.-ela interrompeu. Mas a atenção de todo foi atraída quando Artemis subiu na mesa e gritou:

Certo vocês são três pulguinhas felizes e saltitantes se isso os satisfaz, mas olhem se ninguém me ajudar agora eu vou chutar essa travessa no chão, ai sim eu quero ver o que vocês vão comer!.

Não!-todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Agora vocês em ouvem? Método muito mais eficaz de chamar atenção esse meu..

Certo, vamos todos comer logo, porque eu não vou preparar outra macarronada de novo!- anunciou Ginny rapidamente, e todos se sentaram à mesa inclusive Artemis embora este não usasse talheres. Depois de comerem e todos elogiarem a comida os três de barriga cheia estavam deitados nos sofás da sala, então Artemis foi o primeiro a falar.

Agora vocês são três pulguinhas com indigestão, uma loura uma morena e uma ruiva..-disse depois riu um pouquinho. Depois de tinta minutos deitada ouvindo as piadas do Tigre e de Antony e rindo muito com Artemis, Ginny decidiu que agora já não estava mais tão pesada para aparatar, já se sentia mais leve, todos tinham comido muito.

Gente eu já vou, tenho que ir, lá já deve estar tarde..

Não vá agora ainda é cedo..-disse Jack sem ao menos se levantar da poltrona em que estava deitado, e Antony e Artemis apenas concordaram balançando a cabeça. Ninguém tinha forças para impedi-la, então ela aproveitou, antes que eles se recuperassem.

Já vou, talvez eu apareça por aqui outro dia, beijos-e com isso aparatou novamente em casa no seu quarto realmente já era bem mais tarde lá.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Cap.12** A Carta_

Desde que Ginny chegou em casa ela pegou no sono, estava realmente sonolenta depois de tanto macarrão, não era para menos, ela acordou com Rony mexendo nos seus cabelos e falando.

Ginny acorde ou você vai se atrasar para a aula de luta.

O que?

Aula de luta, vamos levante-se e se arrume.- ela, já mais alerta se sentou na cama passou as mãos pelos olhos, se espreguiçou e olhou para o irmão.

Posso ir? Ou você vai dormir de novo?

Pode ir, eu vou me arrumar.- então Rony sai do quarto e ela se dirige para o banheiro, toma seu banho, se veste adequadamente e desce, na sala estavam Harry Rony conversando. Ela sorri e diz:

Vamos, eu estou pronta.- mas Harry não devolve o sorriso, apenas um aceno com a cabeça, e Ginny percebe que ele ainda estava zangado. Eles permanecem o caminho todo calados, Harry conversa apenas com Rony e Ginny permanece quase sempre calada, até quando eles chegaram lá e o professor mandou que formassem as duplas.

Você tem dupla?- um garoto de no maximo 19 anos perguntou para Ginny, e ela pensou seriamente em dizer que não, estava com raiva, porque Harry era tão birrento, não compreendia? Mas ela ponderou sua raiva e disse ao garoto:

Só um minuto.- se afastou e foi falar com Harry que estava em um canto sozinho.

Você vai lutar comigo ou não?-ela perguntou fria.

Só depende de você, se você não tiver outros segredos para resolver.

Olhe eu sei que é desconfortável o que houve hoje de manhã, mas eu realmente não podia lhe dizer ok?- Harry permaneceu calado, Ginny estava usando toda a sua força de vontade para tentar ver pelo lado dele, mas sua paciência que já era pouca estava se esgotando.

Vamos acabar com isso, fica tudo bem e você luta comigo?- Harry continuou calado, ai ela realmente se irritou.- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe, se você prefere assim, vou lutar com outra pessoa.- Ela estava definitivamente irritada estava prestes a chegar perto do garoto e dizer que lutaria com ele, já tinha virado as costas e andava naquela direção, mas Harry finalmente saiu do seu silêncio.

Ginny, - ela parou no meio do caminho, mas não se virou para ele - lute comigo. - Ela abriu um grande sorriso e se virou para ele, piscou um olho e disse sarcasticamente:

Você quer perder de novo.

Ela avisou o garoto e o dispensou gentilmente, voltou, deu um beijinho em Harry e os dois começaram a luta. Ginny ganhou todas às vezes como sempre. O tempo voou e eles já estavam a caminho de casa mais uma vez, mas, desta vez todos conversando alegremente, mas bastante cansados. Ginny chegou em casa exausta apenas jantou e tentou dormir, como tinha dormido muito pela tarde não conseguia pregar o olho, então desceu.

Mamãe, não estou conseguindo dormir.

Também você dormiu a tarde toda.

Onde tem uma poção do sono?

Ali no armário querida.- Ginny foi lá e pegou um frasco, pôs o conteúdo em um copo e tomou todo, no mesmo instante começou a se sentir tonta e pesada, subiu as escadas com lerdeza, sua vista já estava turva e sua boca parecia ter sido feita para bocejar. Ela quase não achou a maçaneta de sua porta e pensou "Será que eu exagerei na dose?" Finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta e entrou no quarto quando chegou no tapete persa bem aos pés de sua cama ela não agüentou, desabou ali mesmo e dormiu. Ginny dormiu muito, mas muito mesmo, todos no outro dia se assustaram, ela só acordou depois do almoço e porque Molly havia ido lá lhe levar o antídoto, depois que ela tomou, ela se sentiu menos sonolenta, aos poucos foi acordando, até está totalmente alerta, e o bom daquela poção era que mesmo ela dormindo tanto assim, de noite ela voltaria a ter sono no horário normal, não interferia no ciclo de sono da pessoa. Isto, é claro se a pessoa que tinha tomado uma dose tão alta como Ginny pudesse acordar sem o antídoto. Ginny se arrumou adequadamente e desceu. Lá já tinham todos almoçado, Ginny fez seu prato na cozinha e se sentou no sofá onde Hermione estava sentada lendo um livro, a amiga a censurou por comer no sofá sujando um pouco, mas Ginny a ignorou. Harry não desceu em momento nenhum, Ginny almoçou, lavou o prato e se sentou novamente ao lado de Hermione, mas a amiga continuava lendo, e ela apenas olhando para o tempo se fazer nada. Então de repente Mione falou:

Ele está aqui se é o que você está pensando.

Você ainda me diz que não cursou adivinhação nem legimência?- isso fez a amiga rir um pouco e isso divertiu as duas.- Ele ao menos tomou café ou almoçou?

Bom tomar café ele tomou, mas almoçar não, eu fui lá em cima falar com ele e ele estava todo compenetrado lendo não sei o que.

Mas você viu se estava tudo bem?

Sim estava tudo bem, ele apenas não me parecia muito feliz.

Você acha que eu devo subir para ir falar com ele?-perguntou Ginny indecisa.

Eu acho que agora não, depois você da uma passada lá e pergunta por que ele está confinado lá dentro.

É, eu farei isso, por enquanto eu vou ler.

O melhor que você faz, pegue seu livro venha aqui.- Ginny subiu até o seu quarto e olhou para a porta em frente ao seu, ficou bastante tentada a entrar lá neste momento, que mal teria. O que estava fazendo Harry tão preocupado pelo menos as vistas de Hermione? Seria alguma coisa seria. Uma doença? Trabalho? Ela se controlou e tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente, entrou no quarto e procurou o livro encontrou e desceu. Passou boa parte da tarde lendo junto com Hermione, até que a amiga parou e ela também não teve mais pique, tinha chegado em uma parte particularmente chata do livro. Resolveu que era hora de ir lá, ela iria falar com Harry agora. Ginny subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta dele, então a duvida a dominou, será que deveria mesmo ir lá? Sacudiu a cabeça como se assim pudesse se livrar dos pensamentos e duvidas que agora assaltavam sua mente. Bateu na porta e abriu a maçaneta pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto e tentou sorrir despreocupada.

Oi.

Oi.

Eu posso entrar?

Claro.- Harry estava sentado na cama de costas para a porta e tinha apenas virado a cabeça para falar com Ginny. Ela se encaminhou até a cama e sentou ao lado dele também de costas para a porta, ele usava apenas a calça do pijama. Ele continuou calado, então ela abraçou ele bem forte, não sabia o porque mas tinha a impressão de que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer.

Você está diferente.-ela falou.

Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.- e quando ele disse isso seu olhar repousou sobre um papel sobre a cama. Era um pergaminho, a letra era bonita, provavelmente uma carta, então ela entendeu. Seu sangue congelou nas veias, e ela parecia estar tendo sérias dificuldades para respirar.

A carta é dela não é?

Nós precisamos conversar.

Diga.- disse ela não podendo evitar o tom frio da sua vóz.

Eu recebi está carta logo pela manhã, no café da manhã. Você sabia que a Satiniee estava viajando não sabia? Pois é…

Ela vai voltar não vai?

Sim, é sobre isso que a carta trata.

Que dia?

No dia do seu aniversário.- Ginny não conseguia acreditar, logo quando sua vida estava toda arrumada tudo desandava, e logo em que dia? No dia do seu aniversário. Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra que fosse, estava congelada no mesmo lugar, apenas com um pensamento repetindo na sua cabeça, uma frase, que quebrava todo o mundo de cristal que ela tinha construído durante o tempo que tinha estado na Toca. Era como se ela tivesse se olhando em um espelho e estivesse satisfeita e viesse alguém e quebrasse o espelho com um soco, assim de repente, do nada. O sonho que tinha sido tudo até ali aprecia se desfazer, todo o conto de fadas nos quais ela tinha deixado de acreditar faz muito tempo, pareciam se quebrar em frente aos seus olhos, e ela quase podia ver o fiapo de magia cor de rosa. Ela se sentia mais só do que nunca, percebeu o quanto queria agora estar com seus amigos, naquele momento, todos saberiam reconfortá-la, Beatrice, Andrei, Leo, Antony e o Tigre. Estava tudo acabado para ela, até aquele momento da história ela não tinha percebido que estava vivendo uma vida que não era dela, o lugar que ela ocupava não era dela, e sim de outra. E agora a outra viria para reivindicar o que era seu, até ali ela não tinha percebido que era ela quem estava errada na história. Passou muito tempo em silencio até que Harry falou:

Então isso significa que…

Isso significa que você vai fazer a sua escolha. E que você deve explicações a ela.- ela o interrompeu parecendo sair daquele torpor que a envolvia. Saiu do quarto e foi direto para o seu sem dizer mais nem uma palavra, precisava pensar e por a cabeça no lugar. Seu aniversário seria daqui a três dias. Depois desta revelação tudo mudou, Ginny sabia que não poderiam mais se encontrar, e nem queria mais isso, pois assim se sentia mais errada e culpada. E isso apenas intensificava a sensação de que vivia a vida de outra pessoa e ocupava o lugar errado, este fato a machucava profundamente, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse. No outro dia ela foi fria com Harry, tinha que ser assim, pois de outra forma não conseguiria se controlar.

Bom dia.- ela disse sem o habitual sorriso no rosto, quando desceu para tomar café.

Bom dia.- responderam todos, inclusive Fred e Jorge, juntamente com Angelina que estava com um barrigão imenso.

Como anda meu afilhado ou afilhada?- Fred e Angelina tinham decidido não saber qual o sexo da criança ainda.

Bem, me matando de peso.- todos riram um pouco, mas Ginny apenas sorriu levemente, depois de ontem tudo parecia perder um pouco da graça, ou toda a graça. Ela sentou e comeu, mas parecia não estar ali, não participava das conversas nem opinava sobre os assuntos da mesa. Passou a maior parte do tempo calada, até que terminou e foi ler, tinha que arranjar um jeito de não deixar transparecer, os seus temores para as outras pessoas. Ela ainda não tinha falado com Harry nem uma palavra exceto um bom dia. Harry estava com medo dela estar com raiva dele, e querer terminar tudo, com toda a certeza eles não se encontrariam mais como antes, se ainda viessem a se encontrar do jeito que ele conhecia Ginny. Ele precisava falar com ela, esclarecer tudo, ver como iria ficar a situação deles, como irai ficar o amor deles, teria ele espaço? Harry sabia que para ficar com Ginny teria que terminar com Satiniee e contar tudo a ela, caso contrario Ginny não iria nem olhar para ele outra vez, disso ele também tinha plena certeza. Mas ele não sabia, não tinha a mínima idéia de como iria terminar com Satiniee, ele não podia chegar e simplesmente dizer: "Terminou, eu não quero mais".Era muita falta de tato, ele também não queria magoar ela, Satiniee era uma pessoa legal, honesta e leal tudo que ele não tinha sido todo este tempo. Sentia-se culpado por tudo aquilo, mas também não tinha culpa por amar Ginny, não queria magoar ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que alguém teria que sair machucado, caso o contrario perderia todas as duas. Ele estava em uma teia e teria que arranjar um jeito de se desenrolar.

Vamos ao parque mamãe! Por favor!- ele ouviu Mark implorando para a mãe ao seu lado. Era a chance que ele precisava.

Eu levo Mark para você Mione, pode deixar.

Tem certeza?

Sim eu só preciso de alguém para me acompanhar, mas parece que todos estão fazendo algo.- Hermione sempre muito esperta disse em voz alta.

Chame a Ginny ela está apenas lendo pode terminar isto outro horário.

È isso que eu vou fazer.- Ele vasculhou a sala atrás dela, e a viu lendo calmamente no sofá. Andou até mais perto e falou alto.- Ginny, vamos ao parque? Vou levar o Mark, você vai comigo me ajudar?- Harry viu a expressão intrigada se formar no rosto dela, desde ontem ela mantinha o semblante triste, e isso o fazia se sentir o pior de todos. Por fim ela entendeu, e acenou com a cabeça concordando. Os dois saíram de casa, e foram caminhando com Mark correndo na frente, uma vez ou outra o garotinho aparecia correndo entre as árvores.

Você não me chamou aqui para trazer o Mark, você poderia fazer isto sozinho.

Você tem razão, eu chamei aqui para conversarmos.

Pois bem sou toda ouvidos.

Você está diferente comigo, parece mais fria, e distante, - Ginny fez a menção de interrompe-lo, mas Harry não permitiu – eu quero deixa claro que não é apenas porque Satiniee vai chegar que nós vamos terminar tudo o fato de eu estar com você não é culpa de ninguém. Ela estar aqui não muda nada do que eu sinto.

Você está enganado, eu me decidi, nós não vamos mais no encontrar, enquanto ela estiver aqui, e você esclarecer toda está história para ela. O fato de que ela vai esta aqui, muda muita coisa Harry, ela veio para ocupar o lugar que é dela, e que eu estive como suplente enquanto ela esteve fora. Não há mais espaço para mim nesta história Harry, agora a situação tem que ser resolvida entre você e ela. Você tem que fazer sua escolha.- ela disse com expressão de cansaço.

O espaço que agora não pertence a ela, e sim a você. E a minha decisão…

Chega Harry, nós temos vivido como se nada pudesse nos empatar e como se não estivéssemos fazendo nada de errado, mas estávamos errados! E agora nós podemos ver que existem ainda muitos obstáculos para enfrentarmos até que em fim possamos ficar juntos novamente. Por isso nós não vamos nos encontrar até que a situação esteja resolvida, está na hora de acabar com as ilusões e ver a realidade, não podemos ficar juntos enquanto você estiver com ela. Essa é a realidade.- Harry ficou calado depois do que ela disse, e Ginny apressou mais o passo, foi andando um pouco mais à frente.

A minha escolha eu já fiz, você já sabe, já tomei minha decisão. É você!

Não diga nada agora… Se por alguma vez durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos você pensou em desistir, decida-se agora. Preste atenção eu estou lhe dando a chance de voltar atrás, se quiser desistir faça isto agora, e eu não me sentirei enganada, nem terei ódio e até talvez eu entenda, com o tempo, sua decisão e poderemos voltar a ser amigos algum dia, talvez… Mas faça isso agora neste instante, não permita que…

Eu não… -ela pôs o dedo indicador levemente nos lábios dele, fazendo-o se calar.

Não permita que isto continue, para depois se quebrar brutalmente, apenas me fazendo sofrer mais ainda. Não permita que eu sinta ódio de você, nem que me sinta enganada, e principalmente não estrague as poucas chances que teríamos, de voltara ter uma relação de amigos algum dia, quando tudo estiver esquecido em nossas mentes. Por isso se você quiser terminar tudo, apagar; faça isto agora, e não estrague o respeito que eu sinto de você, nem o sentimento belo, que vivemos. Não deixe para fazer isto depois, faça isto agora, termine tudo pacificamente, pois daqui não haverá volta pacificamente... Se você levar isto adiante, para desistir logo depois, só restara ódio entre nós dois.

Eu não quero terminar! E Acabar com tudo entre nós! Eu amo você e minha decisão está tomada, eu irei até o fim ao seu lado!- e pela primeira vez naquela conversa ela sorriu levemente agradecida, por poder ouvir aquilo tudo dele. Ela o abraçou forte, queria poder permanecer ali para sempre, e deixar cristalizado todo o sentimento dentro de si, para que este sentimento nunca a abandonasse. Harry levantou o rosto dela com a ponta do dedo delicadamente, como era bom vê-la sorrir nem que fosse um pequeno sorriso. Beijou-a muito intensamente um beijo que passava tudo que ele sentia naquele momento, tudo que ele queria dizer a ela, mas não existiam palavras o suficiente no vocabulário para isso. Mal sabia ele que aquele seria o ultimo beijo que daria nela, o ultimo e sincero beijo que ele poderia dar nela, o ultimo que marcava o fim de toda aquela sensação mágica que eles estavam vivendo, o último… ...

Os dois dias restantes até o aniversário de Ginny haviam passado rapidamente, e na opinião dela, todos muito cinzentos e tristes. Ela e Harry não se encontravam mais e nem ao menos se falavam direito, toda a graça das cores da família tinha desaparecido. Ela odiava se sentir assim, dependente de alguém, ou alguma coisa. Mas algo fazia ela ter certeza que ainda continuavam ligados um ao outro, talvez os olhares ou os leves contatos como o apertar de duas mãos. Leves contatos que poderiam dizer realmente muita coisa. Até que o dia esperado chegou, seu aniversário, e com ele toda a ansiedade que poderia existir dentro dela. Neste dia todos na casa fizeram uma surpresa, mesmo ela dizendo que não queria uma festa, até porque não tinha o que comemorar, todo o motivo tinha ido embora.

Bom dia!!- Ela ouviu o coro de vozes a gritarem no seu quarto, no início achou que estava sonhando, mas foi abrindo os olhos devagarzinho e viu uma multidão de gente ao redor da sua cama. Sorriu. Todos estavam lá! Até Bill e Carlinhos.

Acorde, e vá trocar de roupa, hoje nos vamos passar o dia lá em casa, hoje é o seu aniversário e a festa vai ser enorme! E não adianta você dizer que não precisava.

Nós já preparamos tudo!-acrescentou Fred ao irmão.

Tudo bem, tudo bem; já estou sentada.

Mione, a ajude a se arrumar, se não pelo jeito a gente não chega na casa dos gêmeos hoje.-disse Rony.

Vamos tomar café lá!- disse o Sr. Weasley com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Vamos aproveitar e mostrar a casa para Bill e Carlinhos que ainda não a conhecem!- disse Fred. Estavam todos muito eufóricos e felizes, era o primeiro aniversário desde muito tempo que ela passava com a família. Ginny já sorria bastante feliz junto com todos, então seu olhar repousou sobre um par de olhos verdes vivos que também sorria feliz para ela, ele olhou mais ao lado e viu uma morena desconhecida dos cabelos lisos e olhos ligeiramente puxados, que a fez lembrar de uma certa chinesinha de Hogwarts. Ela era mais alta que Ginny, e tinha o corpo bem bonito também, seios fartos, e quadril largo, o corpo era um pouco menos curvilíneo que o de Ginny, mas ela era realmente bonita e apresentava um bronzeado forte. Na mesma hora Ginny soube que ela era o fantasma que a vinha atormentando durante três dias, o sorriso vacilou em seu rosto, e ela sentiu novamente o sangue congelar em suas veias. A morena sorria para ela e segurava a mão de Harry com força. Ginny sustentou o sorriso no rosto a duras penas, até que a morena falou:

Muito prazer, e feliz aniversário!- disse com um sotaque grego.- Eu sou Satiniee, cheguei hoje mais cedo e você deve ser Ginny.

Sim, o prazer é meu.

Ouvi muito falar de você.- disse a outra alegremente.

Mesmo?-pergunta Ginny apenas por cortesia, tudo que queria era poder sair dali.

Sim, o Harry sempre me falava muito de você.

Bom saber.

Sempre tive vontade de te conhecer.

O que dizem de mim por ai?

Que você é super divertida, e legal, inteligente, bonita…

Vejo que falaram muito bem de mim, estão todos de parabéns!- isto arrancou algumas risadas de Satiniee, mas Ginny permaneceu com o mesmo sorriso sustentado a força no rosto.

Ginny, se arrume rápido!- sua mãe gritou.

Isso ai, todo mundo para fora!- gritou Jorge. Quando todos saíram e apenas Hermione ficou, ela deixou a mascara cair.O sorriso se desfez e seu rosto perdera a luz de felicidade de outrora, Ginny deixou-se cair sentada na cama, desanimada.

Pela sua expressão presumo que já a conheça.

Sim.- respondeu Ginny já sabia do que a amiga estava falando.

Você já sabia que ela iria chegar hoje?- ginny não conseguiu pronunciar nem uma palavra, então por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta afirmativa.

Vamos, não fique assim, você sabia que isto teria que acontecer algum dia. Mas será apenas por pouco tempo, Harry vai conversar com ela e explicar tudo. Tenho certeza.- Ginny olhou para o rosto da amiga e Mione deu um sorrisinho encorajador, ela pode se sentir um pouquinho melhor.

Você nem está parecendo com a Ginny que eu conheço. Cadê a Ginny que não se deixa abater por nada nem por ninguém? Corajosa.- é hermione tinha razão, ela não estava sendo ela mesma! Cadê a sua coragem? Ficou com meus amigos na Rússia. Ela pensou, mas logo tirou este pensamento da cabeça, tinha que enfrentar isto tudo, afinal ela era Ginny Weasley!

Você tem razão Mione. Não tenho sido eu mesma.

Certo! Até que em fim você viu o que estava fazendo! Agora se arrume, hoje é seu aniversário!

É verdade.- juntas as duas escolheram uma roupa, Hermione foi extremamente contra ao preto que Ginny escolhera sugeriu um vestido azul escuro ou então o vestido vermelho que Harry lhe dera, mas a ruiva fora extremamente contra! Colocou, um vestido preto que na costa tinha um decote em forma de V. Usou uma bota de cano alto e pegou o colar de esmeraldas, colocou no pescoço, estava um pouquinho chique demais, mas afinal era seu aniversário, ela tinha que se destacar. Arrumaram uma bolsa com roupas normais, shorts e blusas, pretas e vermelhas, caso eles tivesse a brilhante idéia de atirá-la em algum lugar ou atirar coisas nela, como bem conhecia seus irmãos.

Depois de tudo isso ficou pronta, desceu e todos os seus irmãos estavam lá esperando, inclusive Luna que lhe deu os parabéns. Então todos aparataram de uma vez na casa dos gêmeos. Quando chegaram lá um café da manhã magnífico os esperava, ao ver tudo aquilo preparado para ela, Ginny até conseguiu esquecer um pouco os seus problemas e sorriu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias!Todos se sentaram e comeram, foi tudo muito divertido, Fred e Jorge fazendo piadas, Rony e Gui rindo, Hermione perguntando conversando sobre a gestação de Angelina, Carlinhos e Ginny conversando, falando sobre ele, como era cuidar dos dragões e se ele não pensava em largar aquilo tudo e procurar um trabalho mais próximo:

Não, maninha eu gosto daquilo lá. Adoro aqueles bichos.

Mas não é muito perigoso?

È, mas apenas para aqueles que não os tratam bem.

Mesmo assim eu acho que deveria procurar algo mais calmo, menos perigoso.- ela insistiu.

Olha só que fala!

O que tem eu? – ela perguntou fingindo-se de ingênua.

Uma auror me alertando contra perigo?

Ah, mas é diferente… -ela tentou concertar.

Por que?- ele a desafiou.

Porque… Porque… - ela não sabia o que responder então, desistiu e começou a rir.- Tudo bem você venceu!

E Gui fez cócegas nela, até ela desistir de se debater. Os dois riram muito juntos.Ginny já havia quase esquecido seus fantasmas em meio a tanta diversão, tanta atenção, tanto carinho destinados a ela. Não deixou passar o fato de que até ali Harry não havia falado com ela, nem dado um bom dia sequer! E toda vez que ela olhava para Satiniee, sorrindo feliz, o sorriso se desmanchava tristemente em seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam menos brilhosos, e o verde alegre se transformava lentamente em um verde morto e sem vida, isso era o que ele conseguira fazer nela, ela não era mais Ginny, independente e feliz, que vivia na Rússia e amava tudo que fazia. Não, agora ela não tinha nada de independente, e muito menos de feliz, agora ela era dependente dele, precisava dele para viver, e a cada instante que se passava, ela perguntava se ele realmente sentia o mesmo que ela, se ele também sentia os pés fora do chão toda vez que olhava ela inesperadamente, toda vez que eles sorriam juntos valia por mil anos, agora tudo que ela queria era estar juntinho com ele e sentir o abraço protetor, e a voz reconfortante dele. Mas agora era tudo que ela não podia ter, tudo que ela mais queria ela não podia ter. E a única coisa que a consolava era saber que logo teria ele apenas para si, sem duvidas sem temores e abertamente. Ela também não podia exigir que ele falasse com ela agora, a coitada mal tinha acabado de chegar e já recebia a notícia de que fora traída durante um mês e alguns dias, e que ele não queria ficar mais com ela e sim com a irmã do seu melhor amigo! Assim também era pedir demais, ela tinha que dar um tempo para ele, para ela, para os dois poderem se reestabelecer e depois Harry poderia conversar com ela. Era isso, tinha que ser paciente. Ela prometera a si mesma que não deixaria transparecer o caos que estava dentro dela, ninguém ficaria sabendo o quanto abalada ela estava com toda aquela história, ninguém. Mas estava sendo difícil controlar tudo, parecia que iria desabar a qualquer instante, mas ela dizia para si mesma que tinha que ser forte, afinal ela era ou não a raposa? Tinha que fazer por merecer o seu apelido. E no momento a raposa dentro dela tomou conta dos seus pensamentos e ações, naquele dia ela faria como fazia nas missões ela seria apenas a Raposa, deixaria a Raposa tomar conta do seu ser, pois a Raposa ao contrário de Ginny, não estava se sentindo dilacerada por dentro, a Raposa não tinha este tipo de sentimentos, era apenas a Raposa correndo livremente atrás da presa. Era nos momentos em que tudo ficava tão insuportável de se sentir, que ela achava que iria morrer, cair ali mesmo, era neste momento em que ela deixava a Raposa tomar conta, assim ela podia por algum tempo deixar de sentir aquela dor dilacerante, e podia fechar os olhos para o mundo sem correr o risco de deixar escorrer alguma lágrima de dor. Era assim que ela estava conseguindo sustentar toda aquela situação e não demonstrar nem um momento de fraqueza. Todos terminaram o café, então Mark veio falar com ela:

Tia vamos brincar no lago?

Agora?-ela perguntou.

Por favor!-ele implorava, o garotinho realmente tinha se apegado a tia.

Mas o lago não deve estar mais congelado a está altura.

Isto não é problema.

Então ta.-ela disse estranhando, como iria patinar em um lago que não estava congelado?

Aqui tem um lago?-ela ouviu uma voz suave a suas costas.

Tem.- respondeu Fred. – Lá na frente.

Vamos lá? Por favor Harry!- ela falou pegando na mão de Harry e o puxando.- Ah, Por favor!- ele não tinha como dizer não a um convite tão implorado destes.

Vamos também Katie?- perguntou Jorge.

Tudo bem!- disse ela animada.

Já que é assim eu também não vou ficar para trás!-disse Luna com um sorriso no rosto.

Então pronto, todos vamos patinar no lago!- Até agora Ginny já tinha saído pela porta da cozinha e já estava no lago.

Vê Mark? Não tem como patinar no gelo, o lago já descongelou.-ela concluiu.

Então eu vou congela-lo de novo.-disse o menino, e com um aceno da varinha o lago começou a se congelar só, aos poucos. Ginny ficou realmente de boca aberta, com as habilidades do sobrinho.

Mas se meu sobrinho, não é um pequeno Gênio? Muito bem garoto, pouco bruxos na sua idade já sabiam ao menos o que é uma varinha, quanto mais congelar um lago, você é realmente filho da Hermione. Sem duvida!- ela disse se sentando no chão e transfigurando as botas em patins de gelo, no mesmo instante que pôs os pé na superfície congelada ela se sentiu livre, e deu algumas voltas, duas piruetas, então parou para procurar o sobrinho. Porque Mark não estava patinando também? Ela o viu sentado em uma margem com o queixo nos joelhos, então ele disse:

Bom eu posso congelar o lago, mas ainda na aprendi a transfigurar objetos.

Desculpe.-ela apenas disse, tinha se esquecido do fato de que o sobrinho tinha apenas 7 anos. Então ela transfigurou os patins dele. Quando ela pegou nas mãos do sobrinho, e eles começaram dar os primeiro passos, Ginny patinava muito bem, eles viram a multidão que havia vindo patinar junto. Ginny viu os dois rostos que sempre a atormentavam, mas não mais. Todos transfiguraram seus sapatos em patins e começaram a patinar, então Jorge falou:

Gente, todos prestem atenção, A aniversariante vai dar seu show.

Não Jorge! Por favor!

Qual é o problema maninha?-perguntou o irmão.

O meu par! Não está aqui.

Eu sou o que?-perguntou o Pequeno Mark..

Desculpe, Mark, mas a coreografia não pode ser feita por você, eu sou muito pesada, e você não poderia... Bem você entendeu não?

Escolha outro par Oras!

É!

Vamos lá!

Por favor!

OK! OK! Vocês venceram, mas eu vou chamar o meu par, um instantinho.- Ginny tinha tido uma idéia, ela foi para trás da casa, e disse baixinho como se estivesse chamando ele.

Tigre.-e Jack se materializou ali na sua frente, com um sobretudo preto e uma calça preta, enfim todo de preto.

Raposa, você enlouqueceu de vez?

Vingança. Quantas vezes você não fez isso comigo?

Mas é diferente.

Ao menos você não estava pelado.

Na verdade eu estava com Antony.

Então tudo bem.

Mas para que você me chamou aqui? Eu sabia que você ia querer me ver hoje, mas eu esperava que você fosse até lá em casa.

Eu preciso que você seja o meu par como sempre foi em patinação.

Patinar? Você me tirou de lá para patinar?

Sim!

Eu não acredito!

Ai você pode aproveitar e ficar para o almoço e o jantar.

Vou definitivamente marcar uma consulta com você no médico!

É sério!

Raposa eu sou um Malfoy!

Sim, mas eles não sabem disto!

Ahh! Entendo a onde você quer chegar.

Então?

Posso pensar?

Não.

Porque?

Não tem tempo, eles estão esperando.

Eu estava comprando o seu presente de aniversário!

Eu faço qualquer coisa Jack por favor!- a vontade de se exibir, e mostrar para Harry que ela também estava bem acompanhada ardia em seu peito.

Não sei...

Eu durmo hoje na Rússia! Prometo! Eu, você, o Antony, o Leo, Beatrice e Andrei, todos no seu apartamento, uma festa!

Promete?

Prometo.

Posso mesmo confiar?

Eu sou a Raposa!

Ok.- então Ginny voltou de braços dados com Jack até o lago onde todos esperavam ansiosos, para saber quem era o par misterioso dela, quando as mulheres viram Jack, lindo, todas ficaram boquiabertas.

Weasleys, este é Malcom! Jack Malcom.-E sussurou em russo- Você não fala inglês viu?

Por que?

Você acha que eu sou idiota?

Puxa raposa você sabe mesmo como estragar a diversão.

Não eu sou esperta. Só Deus sabe o que você poderia falar de mim!

Vamos!- Rony gritou.

Desculpem é que ele não fala inglês, apenas Russo.- então ela transfigurou os sapatos de Jack em patins e eles começaram. Cada passo era executado com perfeição. Jack levantava Ginny como se fosse apenas uma pluma, ele era realmente forte, não que ela fosse gorda, mas fazer isto dançando e ainda no gelo! Ginny se sentia leve, satisfeita, a muito tempo, não fazia aquilo com Jack. E nada melhor do que ver a admiração nos rostos deles, inclusive no de Harry. Ela não tinha um pingo de peso na consciência, afinal não estava fazendo nada de errado! Estava apenas dançando com um amigo. Por alguns momentos aquela melancolia que ocupava sua mente havia sumido no gelo e nos braços do Tigre. A sua concentração era total. E eles terminaram de dançar, todos aplaudiram com fervor, menos uma pessoa, que ainda fazia cara feia, para ela, e adivinhem quem era? Harry, é claro. Todos foram falar com Ginny e dizer o quanto ela dançara bem, o pequeno Mark foi o primeiro.

Tia! Eu não sabia que você dançava assim.- como ela poderia não saber patinar se ela morava em um país que era só gelo? Bom, era um passa tempo.

Ginny, este é o Jack?- Perguntou Hermione.

Sim.

Bravo! Bravo!- gritava Jorge.

De onde você conhece o senhor ai?

Nós trabalhamos juntos, mamãe.

Prazer senhor Malcom.- e nesta hora o Tigre quase se denunciou, ele ia estendendo a mão para apertar a de Arthur Weasley, então Ginny percebeu.

Ele não fala Inglês papai.

Certo então diga para ele o que eu disse em russo.

Tigre, não faça esta cara de nojo! E aperte a mão do meu pai.

O que você está dizendo Ginny?

O que papai me pediu.

Você sabe que você vai pagar caro Raposa!

Não me lembre disto..

Ginny você tem certeza que ele não fala Inglês?

Tenho. Mas por que Rony?- ela perguntou curiosa.

Eca, Weasleys! Eu não acredito que eu apertei a mão de um Weasley!

Você vive me abraçando, e eu sou o que?

O que eles estão falando?-Hermione perguntou ao marido que neste momento explodia em gargalhadas.

Você já é praticamente uma Malfoy, faz diferença.

Não sou não, eu ainda não me casei com você, pelo menos não que eu saiba. Calma Hermione ele apenas está me perguntando… perguntando… Quem é cada um de vocês, e eu estou explicando.

Não vamos discutir isto aqui tudo bem! Você sabe que vai acabar aceitando.

Diga para ele que eu sou Hermione Granger.

Weasley! Hermione Weasley!- reclamou Rony, lá de trás parando de rir.

É apenas a força do habito, mas diga a ele.

Eca ela é a trouxa?

Sim! Por Deus Tigre pare com isso!

Não posso, é mais forte que eu.- disse Jack apertando a mão com um sorrisinho afetado no rosto.

Controle-se.

Ginny, por favor me apresenta também?- perguntou Satiniee, todas estavam super entusiasmadas com o Tigre. Estavam encantadas provavelmente com sua beleza e porte altivo.

Claro.-disse Ginny com o sorriso amarelo.

Quem é essa? Você nunca me falou dela.

Satiniee, noiva do Harry.- ela disse com todo o mau humor, e tristeza escapando pela sua voz.

Este tal de Harry é um cara realmente sortudo, ela é linda! Mas por que todo este mau humor?

Não é nada. E você cale a boca!

E então?- perguntou Satiniee ansiosa, enquanto se ouvia mais um couro de gargalhadas lá atrás.

Aperte a mão dela.- disse ela quase cuspindo.

Com prazer.- disse Tigre fazendo o que ela mandava e dando o seu melhor sorriso 'derrete corações' para a morena.

Pare com isto!

Isto o que, Raposa? Afinal porque você não gosta dela?

Quem disse que eu não gosto dela?- disse ela guiando o Tigre para dentro de casa para onde todos se encaminhavam agora.

Como se não desse para perceber pela sua voz, não é?

Não é da sua conta.

Tudo que se refere a minha futura esposa, é da minha conta. Isso é tudo ciúme, porque eu disse que ela era bonita?

Ciúme de você?- ela desdenhou, mentindo é claro, ela sabia e ele também sabia que ela morria de ciúmes do Tigre.

Deste tal de Harry é que não ia ser não é?- mas esta pergunta, fez ela lembrar de toda aquela sensação ruim que ela sentia toda vez que olhava a morena. Então Tigre fechou a expreção, seu rosto ficou sombrio, e ele repetiu a pergunta, mas ela não respondeu novamente. Ginny apenas ficava fitando o nada como se o amigo não estive ao seu lado algaraviando em russo.

Raposa o que você tem com esta tal de Harry?- disse o Tigre com desprezo.

Não fale assim.-ela apenas respondeu, sabia que já tinha magoado o Tigre, e que a situação só ficaria pior, se ela disse tudo. Por algum motivo, ela nunca tinha pensado em como iria falar aquilo, para Jack, simplesmente, porque ela não pretendia contar, se lembrava muito bem, de como ele reagira ao ultimo namorado que ela teve. Jack deixou o rapaz uma semana inconsciente, depois de uma briga. Mas ela também era porque entre ela e o Tigre não havia mais ninguém, apenas ela e o Tigre! Ninguém mais contava. Todos eram um caso aparte, eles sempre tinham sido e sempre seriam o Tigre e a Raposa! Ela não conseguia se imaginar falando isso a ele.

Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Nada.-ela mentiu, mas é claro Tigre a conhecia o suficiente, para não acreditar. Ela se odiou naquele momento, detestava mentir para ele.

Você pode conseguir fazer várias coisas com perfeição invejável, mas mentir para o Tigre aqui, não é uma delas. Não minta para mim.- ela não falou mais nada, seu dia já havia sido cheio de coisas tristes o suficiente, Jack passou o dia tratando ela de forma, fria.

Quando a noite caiu ela distraiu-se um instante do Tigre e quando seu olhar foi procura-lo novamente, não o achou em lugar nenhum da casa, do jardim ou nos arredores do lago, aquele par de olhos azuis profundos. Ele tinha voltado sem avisa-la.

O Tigre estava magoado. Ela tinha que tentar reparar aquilo, seu coração que já estava dolorido agora se encontrava como se estivesse atado em uma camisa de força, e uma sensação gelada invadiu seu estomago.

A ultima coisa que queria era perder um amigo, especialmente aquele amigo, sentiu uma coisa que não sentia a muito tempo, receio. A culpa a invadiu e aquela sensação amarga na boca quase a deixou louca. Quando todos já estava sonolentos e cansados, inclusive ela, ela decidiu.

- Hora de voltar para casa, não acham?

- É verdade eu já estou tonto de sono.- disse Rony. – Sem contar que o Mark já está no terceiro sono.

- É você tem razão querido.- disse Hermione.

- Já está na hora de irmos mesmo, não é amor?- disse Satiniee envolvendo o pescoço de Harry e lhe dando um beijinho carinhoso em uma das maçãs do rosto, fazendo-o corar desesperadamente. Ginny não disse nada apenas o olhou de forma gélida, não conseguia evitar, o instinto de culpa-lo, e controulou-se com todas as suas forças para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção. Então colocando um sorriso falso no rosto disse:

- Vocês podem ficar se quiserem, mas é que eu realmente estou cansada, desculpem-me.

- Claro que vamos com você.- disse sua mãe.

- A aniversariante é quem faz a hora.- comentou Satiniee, ainda abraçada a Harry.

- Mas realmente já está tarde mesmo. –disse Arthur.

- Por que vocês não dormem aqui?- perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- Não quero incomodar.-disse a primeira desculpa que veio na sua cabeça, e olhou para Angelina que cochilava contorcida em um sofá, por causa da barriga.

Depois de algum tempo conseguiram voltar todos para casa. A ruiva subiu direto para o seu quarto, dizendo para ninnguém incomoda-la, e que provavelmente dormiria até bem tarde no outro dia, trancou a porta com um feitiço, e aparatou no apartamento de Jack.

Sem fazer serimonea foi direto ao quarto dele, sem nem ao menos dizer oi para Artemis, sabia que ele estava lá.

- Tigre...- ela disse sem saber como começar, tinha tanta coisa para esclarecer para ele.

- Oi.- disse sem encara-la.

- Nós precisamos muito conversar.

- Você não me deve explicação alguma.

- Claro que devo. – disse indo sentar-se a frente dele na cama como ele se encontrava encostado na cabeçeira e com as pernas esticadas.

- Não, não deve.

- Escute, não fique assim.

- Assim como?- disse ele desta vez encarando-a.

- Deste jeito comigo.

- Raposa como você quer que eu fique?- agora ele estava sendo sincero e ela podia ver que ele estava magoado, seus olhos ficaram marejados de culpa, e ela segurou com todas as forças as lagrimas que se formavam em uma velocidade impressionante.- Desculpe-me se eu não fico feliz em vê-la com outro homem.

- Eu sei não é culpa sua...

- Por que não me contou antes?- ele perguntava com visivel indignação no olhar.

- Porque não sabia como iria reagir.- disse ela meio confusa, na verdade nunca pensou em como Jack iria reagir se ela contasse, nunca misturou as duas coisas, ela e Harry era uma coisa que não tinha nada há ver com o Tigre. Mas agora ela via que estivera enganada, os dois não se encontravam em mundos tão distanteas assim, e via como tinha se enganado ao pensar que não abalaria sua amizade com jack. Como fora burra!

- Eu não sei o que te responder.- ele disse balançando a cabeça, e desviando o olhar.- Agora vocÊ sabe como eu reagi.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria que as coisas fosse desta forma...

- Ele é casado?!

- Não, ela é só namorada dele.

- VocÊ achou que eu seria burro o suficiente para não perceber como vocÊ detestou ela, desde o momento em que eu cheguei lá?

- Não, nunca pensei isso.

- Não pareceu.

- Por favor não seja tão duro comigo, eu não tive culpa.- ela disse não contendo as lágrimas, toda aquela situação estava acabando com a sua resistencia emocional. – Não tive culpa, quando começei a me envolver com ele não sabia que ele tinha uma namorada, soube um pouco depois.

- Você está com ele desde que chegou lá?

- Não. Depois de algum tempo que eu cheguei é que tudo aconteceu...

- Entendo...

- Não você não entede! O que eu estou tentando lhe dizer, é que eu me apaixonei por ele tão rápidamente a ponto de eu não saber o que havia me atingido e então eu soube que nada poderia acontecer, acho que você não faz ideia do quanto frustrante isso foi...

- Pelo visto não foi tão frustrante assim, já que não empediu vocês de continuarem o pequeno romance.- disse com desdem.

Foi como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa no rosto e um soco no estomago, como ele poderia dizer aquilo, como ele podera estar sendo tão cruel, as largimas que escorriam lentamente pelo seu rosto aumentaram de número e ela parecia sangrar por dentro.

- Desculpe-me. – ele disse olhando a expressão de dor estampada claramente em seu rosto, manchado de lágrimas. Suas entranhas se contrairam ao vê-la naquele estado tão vulneravel.- Desculpe-me Raposa, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, é só que...

Mas ela não respondeu com palavras, o abraçou forte encostando a cbaeça em seu peito e contendo os soluços que começavam a vir, foi um abraço que ele ainda não estava pronto para dar, mas apenas deixo-a envolve-lo com so braços, e sentir o calor dela junto ao seu peito.

- Eu só queria, que nada amudasse entre nós, por favor Tigre não me deixe, eu não suportaria.

- Você realmente ama esse cara?

Ela acenou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e olhou para os lençois bagunçados da cama.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer Raposa.- ele disse vazio. – Acho que a sua familia deve estar sentindo a sua falta.- disse sem encara-la.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra ela desaparatou em seu quarto novamente, mas não conseguiu fehcar so olhos para dormi nem por um instante aquela noite, parecia que tudo tinha combinado de aparecer de uma vez em sua vida.

No outro dia ela levantou-se e foi ao espelho, sua situação era precária, profundas olheiras emolduravam seu rosto pálido os olhos brilhavam sem vida e vermelhos, precisava melhorar aquilo ou começariam a perceber, ou melhor ter certeza de que ela estava mal.

Tomou um banho quente, pensando se deveria sair da banheira ou permanecer ali o resto do dia, sem ninguém ncomoda-la, sem ver ninguém, mas está possiblidade logo foi eliminada, logo que ela não aparecesse na mesa do almoço sua mãe iria ter um ataque achando que ela na certa já teria morrido de fome. Demorou bastante ali, imersa em uma espuma macia, que a fazia relaxar um pouco. Depois se vestiu escovou os dentes, e se olhou novamente em frente ao espelho, estava um pouco melhor, tentou sorrir, mas o que saiu foi uma coisa horrivel que não enganava nem cego, ela não conseguia sorrir. Estava vazia demais para aquilo. Vestiu qualquer roupa que viu pela frente e desceu as escadas para a sala, o teatro tinha que começar.

Todos estavam tomando café, pelo visto ainda era cedo.

- Bom dia Ginny.- Hermioen foi a primeria a dizer.

- É, bom dia.- disse Rony.

- ... Dia, tia.-disse o pequeno Mark com a boca cheia.

- Bom dia, Ginny.- disse a pesso a quem menos desejava a ver, disse Satiniee co um sorriso amigavel. " Não deixe transparecer nada, seja forte garota." Ela dizia a si mesma.

- Bom dia Satiniee.- ela devolveu com um sorriso igualmente amigavel embora fosse totalmente falso. – Bom dia Harry.

- Bom dia.- ele respondeu olhando em seus olhos, um olhar que ela sustentou.

- Sente-se querida.- disse a Sra. Weasley. E ela obedeceu, serviu-se de qualquer coisa ela não estava se importando relamente com o que estaria comendo. No fundo ela sabia que Satiniee não tinha culpa de anda, aliás se havia uma vítima naquela história toda era a pobre coitada que fora enganada, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir algum recentimento de Harry. Sentia-se culpada por Satiniee, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria abrir mão de Harry, ela gostava muito dele para isso.

Seu coração estava angustiado, e no segundo dia ela parecia não suprtar mais aquilo, mas ela teria que suportar, ele tinha quele direito de esclarecer as cosias para ela, e Ginny se obrigaria a esperar, por mais doloroso que fosse. O único pensamento capaz de aliviar um pouco a sua mente, era o pensamento de que aquilo acabaria, e que então seriam só ele e ela, e no fim tudo irira se ageitar e ficaria tudo bem de novo.

Ela acabou de tomar café e se levantou da mesa, precisava sair dali, dar um tempo ir para outro lugar, e Mark era a escolha perfeita.

- Mark você quer dar um passeio comigo?

- Claro!- disse ele entusiasmado. Ótimo assime al saia de casa!

- Posso saber aonde vocÊs pretendem ir?- perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei, talvez beco-diagonal...- disse a ruiva pensativa, qualquer lugar era bom.

- Tudo bem, mas por favor estejam aqui antes do anoitecer certo?

- Vamos pensar no seu caso.- disse a ruiva provocando risadas e um viva de aprovação do sobrinho.

- Venha, vá se trocar Mark.

- Eu também tenho que trocar de roupa.

- Ah, então é sinal de que vocês não vão sair hoje.- disse Rony.

- Pra sua informação eu sou bem rápida.

- Aham...-disse ele sem acreditar.

- Você que está me atrasando.- e dizendo isso a ruiva subiu. Trocou-se rápidamente e desceu, graças a Merlin irira sair daquela casa que havia se tornado um tormento para ela de uma hora para a outra.

- Vamos!

- Vamos.- E os dois sairam de casa, Ginny aparatou com ele até o beco, respirou o ar aliviada, nada de Harry, nada de Satiniee, mas ainda assim seu coração não deixava de doer. Ela sorriu triste, ela nunca conseguiria fugir, e mesmo assim era bom estar longe daquilo tudo.

Ela comrpou algumas roupas, joias, e acessórios, não muita coisa, copraram vestes novas para Mark, e depois foram a loja dos gêmeos, milhares de cosias novas as quais metade ela não sabia nem o que fazia, comrpou alguns para Mark, que estava se deliciando. Já no fim da rua ambos fora na loja de animais mágicos, E de presente deu uma coruja a Mark, ela já tinha uma, mas ele ficará com Antony, que precisaria dela na sua viagem de férias, para que, ela não sabia.

Já no fim do dia, quando estava escurecendo, eles estavam com fome, param na Florean Fortescue, e tomaram cada um um enorme sorvete, não saciados foram ainda ao calderão furado e jantaram lá mesmo.

Quando voltaram Mark continuou com a emsma empolgação, ams o ssorriso da ruiva murchava em frente a a tudo aquilo, ela subiu direto para o seu quarto.

Aquela sensação de gelo toda vez que pensava no Tigre estava matando-a por dentro, tinha perdido um amigo também? Isso não era justo. Ela precisava dele mais do que nunca ela precisava dele, agora, precisava que ele a apoiasse e qeu ele brincasse com ela como sempre fazia pela simples razão de que quando ele fazia isto as coisas pareciam mais simples os problemas pareciam se esvair e tudo parecia mais mágico. Ela precisava dele, precisava da sua proteção precisava dele lhe dando força e dizendo que tudo aquilo irira passar, precisava dele ao seu lado.

E era tudo o que ela não tinha.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e puxou um pergaminho da gaveta a sua esquerda, molhou a epna em um tintero que havia ali, e começou a escrever, era uma carta para o Tigre, coisas que ela se sentia na obrigação de dizer e pedir, tinha que tentar. Escreveu durante bastante tempo, tentou da melhor forma dizer o que queria até que em fim enviou pela coruja de Mark, que estava anciosa pela primeira entrega.

Quando olhou a coruja marron desaparecer ao longe no céu já escuro em meio as estrelas ela sentou-se na cama, dormiu quase instantaneamente logo depois de tomar uma poção do sono evitandoa ssimq aulqeur dtipo de sonho, ou pesadelo.

Levantou-se sem esperanças no outro dia, o mesmo rosto pálido mas sem as olheiras pois ela tinha dormido bastante, sem a mínima vontade de descer para tomar café e olhar todas as caras felizes e sorrisos permaneceu no quarto, tomou banho e trocou de roupa, e desceu apenas na hora do almoço onde comeu e sentou-se em uma poltrona tentando ler alguma coisa que a distraisse de todos aqueles pensamentos desagradeveis. Embora nada parecesse prender sua atenção por tempo suficiente ela tentou.

Pensava constantemente se o Tigre havia recebidoa carta então se deu conta que provavelmente a pobre coruja ainda não estaria nem na metade da metade do caminho, mesmo assim não conseguia domar a sua própria ansiedade com relação a isso.

Pela tarde foi para a aula de luta, ainda azia dupla com Harry, mas este embora não entendesse nem aprovasse a decisão dela de não manter nenhum tipo de "contato", respeitava e tudo era apenas profisssional, se assim pode-se dizer. Era uma tortura estar tão perto assim e não poder fazer nada, não poder beijar ou abraça-lo, o seu cheiro empregnado no quimono (é assim que se escreve?) dela pelo fato de estarem tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo era maravilhoso.

Neste ritmo se passaram duas semanas, cada dia atrás dos outro parecendo se arrastar preguisosamente lutando contra o tempo, já fazia duas semanas que ela convivia com aquele aterno aperto no peito e uma sensação de que nunca havia oxigênio o suficiente para resppirar, ela simplesmente parecia estar sufocando quando eles estavam perto, a mesma culpa para martelar dolorosamente na sua consciência.

Cada dia era como se perdesse um pouquinho de si mesma, as ela lutava bravamente contra aquilo lembrando-se de cada beijo, cada abraço, momentos que agora pareciam estar escondidos no fundo de sua memória.

Não tinha vontade de ir para as aulas de luta, e de fato faltou algumas, inventava qualquer desculpa, não se sentia bem, sono, ou simplesmente dizia que não queria ir naquele dia, embora ela reconhecesse que lá se sentia melhor, tinha vezes que a proximidade entre ela e aqueles olhos verdes que olhavam tão intensamente para ela, parecia muito perigosa.

Até que em uma tarde no fim de semana ela se levantou da poltrona a qual estava olhando fundo nos olhos dele que se encontrava na mesa de jantar comendo algo, tentava lhe dizer qeu era para ele segui-la, e se perguntava internamente se ele entederia o sinal.

E então sem dizer nada retirou-se da sala pela porta de entrada, esperava que ele entendesse a viesse logo a seguir, tinha chegado ao apse já não sentia direito o vento no rosto e a noite o sono demorava a vir deixando-a alerta para as lembranças das quais sentia muita saudade, não conseguia aguentar mais, precisava de um abraço, precisava de um beijo.

E acima de tudo precisava saber quandoa quilo tudo iria acabar.

Entrou na gruta que há muito era seu ponto de encontro, meia hora depois ele apareceu na entrada, e ela suspirou aliviada.

- Já estava começando a epnsar que não tinha entendido.

- Claro que eu entendi, mas eu ainda tive que enrolar os outros um tempo para poder vir.- ele disse andando até ela.

- O que disse a eles?

- Disse que havia vindo chamar você para jantarmos todos juntos.

- Então temos pouco tempo, escute, nós precisamos conversar...- ela disse olhando nos olhos dele que estavam tão próximos do seu rosto.

- Sinto sua falta, Ginny, sinto desesperadamente sua falta...- ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- É sobre isso que temos que falar.

- Diga.- disse ele segurando as mãos frias dela.

- Eu não aguento mais isso! Não aguento mais esta situação! Está me matando... A falta que eu sinto de você a culpa e essa sensação sufocante no peito...- ela despejou tudo, e Harry sentiu a dor que emanava dela, abraçou-a instantâneamente. Aquele contato pareceu libertar as centelhas de saudade que estavam encerradas, Ginny sentiu uma sensação reconfortante ao sentir o calor do seu peito pelo sueter vermelho que ele usava, a sensação de sufoco e o aperto, a culpa e todo o resto desapareceu da sua mente enquanto ela estava nos braços dele. Finalmente era como se conseguisse respirar novamente, como se emergisse na superficie de um lago depois de muito tempo presa e submersa. Era um remédio.

- Calma.- ele disse passandoa amão delicadamente sobre os cabelos cor-de-fogo que se espelhavam nas suas costas. – Agora está tudo bem.

- Não, não está.- ela disse vacilante, ainda entrelaçada nos braços dele. – Eu quero saber Harry, quando isto vai parar, quando eu vou poder respirar em paz novamente.

- Me desculpe eu não queria ver você passando por isto tudo.-ele disse desciando o olhar do dela por alguns instantes.

- Olhe para nós...- ela disse se aconchegando mais no peito dele e sentindo ele apertar o abraço.- Tudo que restou de nós são apenas momentos roubados...- disse coma visão opaca por causa das lágrimas que começavam a emergir de sua alma. Mas ela as conteve.

- Não fale assim...- ele disse parecendo triste.

- Eu estou falando a verdade.- ela disse encarando-o.

- Juro que não queria que isto estivesse acontecendo...-disse ele sem saber o que responder.

- Muito menos eu, mas está acontecendo!- ela disse dura, limpando as lágriams sem ele perceber.

Ele continuou em silêncio

- Harry diga para mim que isto vai terminar logo...- ela disse levantando o rosto para encara-lo – Por favor...

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo que logo irá termianar.- e então so dois permaneceram calados, apenas um olhando nos olhos do outro que naquele momento eram os que mais diziam coisas importates, todas a s palavras do mundo eram desnecesárias.

Ginny já não tinha mais controla sobre si mesma, já não pensava nas conseqüências que o que estava para fazer poderiam causar, muito menso no perigo de serem vistos. Harry ia matando a distância que os separava aos poucos, e aproximando sue rosto do dela.

Não sabiam de masi nada apenas que desejavama quele beijo masi que tudo no momento; então...

- O que é isto?- ela se afastou, e desfez o abraço no qual os doise stavam envolvidos.

- O que?- ele perguntou com um tom quase imperceptivel de frustração.

- Não está ouvindo?- ela perguntou aguçando os ouvidos.- Parecem passos vindo para cá.

- São passos vindo para cá!- ele sussurrou, prestando atenção no som dos gravetos e folhas secas sendo quebrados a medida que a pessoa se aproximava. Então so receios de Ginnyu se confirmaram:

- É Satiniee!- ele disse se afastando da ruiva com pressa antes que a morena aparecesse na entrada da gruta.

- Ah, ai estão vocês!- disse com um sorriso amigavel e gentil.- Sua mãe pediu para que eu viesse procura-los o jantar já está na mesa.

Ginny olhou para o céu lá fora, já estava escuro, e a lua brilhava nova, cabando de apareeer no céu que já apresentava sinal de algumas estrelas timidas.

- Estavamos conversando. – Harry disse aparentando calma e confiante, mas no seu peito o coração batia desesperado.

- É que vocês demoraram.- ela disse inocentemente.

- Eu demorei para encontrar Ginny.

- Não é de se admirar, esse lugar é bem escondido.

- Venho aqui de vez em quando para pensar.-disse se exforçando para parecer natural e relaxada e conseguindo o seu intuito.

Assim eles voltaram para casa e jantaram, por todo o jantar Ginny se perguntou se ela não terai desconfiado de nada, seu coração batia acelerado a adrenalina solta no sangue. "O que Satiniee estaria pensando?" ela se eprguntava "Será que ela acreditou na história?".

A morena parecia aceitar todos os fatos muito bem, não parecia desconfiar de nada, e assim Ginny se tranquilizou mais um pouco.

Mais tarde quando foi se deitar, não conseguia dormir, a toda hora na sua mente imagens de Harry e ela abraçados e quase se beijando saltavam a sua mente em contraste com a decepção do Tigre. Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que fora melhor assim, ela não ter beijado Harry, naquele instante ela parecera tão fora de controle para si própria, não se reconhecia, era como se precisasse daquilo. "Merlin! Harry ainda continua comprometido!" ela se sensurava, e as lágrimas que ultimamente andavam sempre a tona embaçaram sua visão, e ela não as deixou cair. Ela queria tanto que o Tigre estivesse ali com ela, para abraça-la e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, como ele sempre fazia quando ela tinha problemas, ele semrpe conseguia alegra-la. Mas infelizmente Jack não estava.

Ela dormiu quando não conseguia mais pensar, e acordou com leves bicadas de uma coruja preta com olhos amarelos, no mesmo instante pulou d acama, derrubando a coruja sem querer que piou em sinal de desagrado. Era a coruja de Jack!

Sem mais demora Ginny desamarrou a carta da pata da coruja e segurou firme o envelope, um frio no estomago a tomou, com receio de ler o que havia escrito ali.

Mas decidia abriu o envelope a marelado e retirou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de dentro.

_Ginny, recebi a sua carta,. Desculpe-me se pareço frio ou injusto, mas estou sendo sincero. O que eu ainda posso dizer, é desejar que você seja muito feliz com quem você escolheu mesmo ele sendo casado, noivo ou o que quer que ele seja... Mas eu só espero que este cara não machuque sequer um fio de cabelo seu, ou eu prometo, Ginny, nem ele, nem você, nem todos os aurores do mundo ou Deus em sua essencia irão me empedir de acabar com ele._

_Boa sorte._

_Sinceramente_

_Jack_

N/A: Ok gente, desculpem pelo capitulo atrasado, e por interromper a história bem no meio! Mil perdões! uma altora em desespero mas é que algo aconteceu a este capitulo que ele não foi postado, eu havia ele completo, mas essa versão sumiu! Então eu tive que re-escreve-lo para postar. Agora o meu drive de disquete deu problema, e um diquete ficou entalado dentro. Mas francamente as vezes parece que tudo conspira contra essa fic, alguém lá em cima não vai coma minha cara.

Ah, mas eu prometo, que nem todos os maus agouros, computadores quebrados disquetes entalados, ou qualquer outro tipo de azar que possa se abater sobre mim emu pc, e minha fic, nada, abslutamente nada, irá me empedir de acabar esta fic! EU prometo!!!!! Confiem em mim! Nem que eu demore mas eu vou dar um jeito em tudo!! Podem confiar, eu e minah beta, vamos virar o jogo e tudo vai dar certo!

Palavra de uma Fowl!

Beijos não deixem de comentar!

Gente o capítuloa gora está completo..d esculpem os erros de ortografia mas é porque devivo a pressa em ageitar tudo, não deu pra betar direito.. alias minha beta me abandonou... SNIF...SNIF

E quem está betando agora é eu.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Cap. 12.2**

N/A: gente me desculpa...! Eu estou tendo uma crise de criatividade, não consigo escrever nada que preste! Então este capítulo está horrível e curto. Mil desculpas mesmo, mas eu tentei dar o meu melhor, mas é que eu não estou com boas idéias, mas eu vou faze-las melhorarem... Beijos... Eu não estou colocando muitas músicas não é? Mas nem sei porque eu não encontro uma apropriada... /

Depois daquele dia a noite Ginny, não conseguia ficar com a mente calma e limpa, ela ainda sentia um pouco da velha raiva, renovada, nunca fora de fugir, se esconder de ninguém, preferia sempre tudo na cara. Mas neste momento a escolha não era sua, não inteiramente, afinal Harry também fazia parte disto e ela teria que respeitar sua escolha, ele tinha este direito e ela reconhecia isto. Mesmo que não lhe agradasse, ele tinha o direito de escolher a maneira que iria contar para Satiniee a verdade, mesmo que isto demorasse um pouco. Infelizmente para Ginny o tempo parecia se arrastar, e o dia em que ela estaria livre para ficar com Harry parecia não chegar nunca. Mais do que nunca, as horas que ela passava lendo pareciam intermináveis e as aulas de luta era uma das únicas distrações, as horas passadas em casa eram as piores porque o tédio puxava seus pensamentos com suas garras traiçoeiras, para pensamentos dos quais ela sentia saudade e tornavam sua espera mais dolorosa. Os momentos com Harry a sós, que eram raros, ela pensava em abraçá-lo e sentir aquele perfume que agora era apenas vagas lembranças na sua mente, mas sabia que não podia e matinha o controle da situação, totalmente senhora de si. Mantinha dois pensamentos fixos em sua mente: "Calma, Harry prometeu que tudo vai acabar logo".Ou então no momentos que tudo parecia mais difícil "Você consegue Ginny, já passou por coisas mais difíceis." A medida que o tempo passava e as semanas rolavam, ela repetia estes pensamentos, com mais freqüência que nunca. Na terceira semana ela passou 4 dias na casa dos gêmeos para ver se si distraia, ou passava mais tempo fazendo alguma coisa, afinal esta começando a se sentir uma inútil. Fred, Jorge e Angelina a receberam muito bem, de braços abertos, e disseram que ela poderia voltar sempre que quisesse. Fora algumas vezes ao beco diagonal, fazer compras, mas as lojas só apresentavam roupas sem graças e feiosas, comprava poucas coisas e logo voltava para a Toca. Nunca mais tinha ido visitar o Tigre nem tinham se escrevido mais, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que estava tudo bem entre os dois, sem mais ressentimento, ela sabia que o Tigre ainda deveria estar magoado, mas não estava mais com raiva ou frio com ela, talvez eles se afastassem um pouco quando ela voltasse, ela esperava que não, mas ela sabia que estaria, pois Tigre mesmo não gostando iria respeitar ela estar com Harry e não brincaria mais com ela. Era assim que ela via sua volta para a Rússia e de certa forma ela tinha razão, Jack não tinha mais escrito nada para ela, era sinal que já havia se aberto uma distância entre os dois, o que Ginny não admitiria seria que esta distancia fosse tão grande a ponto de estragar a amizade. Mas ela esperava que isto não acontecesse. Várias vezes, quando não tinha nada para fazer, e não queria se render ao tédio ou aos pensamentos, ela cogitava a idéia de ir até lá fazer uma visita, falar com Antony, Beatrice e todos os outros, mas ela desistia, ela sabia que seu tormento estava evidente. Ela não conseguiria esconder isto do Tigre, definitivamente não, talvez de Antony e dos outros, mas nunca do Tigre, ela não sabia fingir, não para ele. Ele iria perceber que ela estava sofrendo e ficaria muito irritado, bom deixe-me ser um pouco mais clara, Ginny sabia pela carta que o Tigre nunca iria admitir que Harry a fizesse sofrer, mesmo que esta não fosse a intenção de Harry. E isso o deixaria muito, mas muito irritado, e ela sabia que quando o Tigre ficava irritado, pessoas saiam geralmente bem machucadas com algumas lesões e ossos quebrados. Bom, era basicamente por isso que ela evitava ir até lá. Não queria mais confusão. Nesta noite ela estava realmente muito conturbada, sua mente rodava, seus pensamentos não queriam abandonar Harry, e nada parecia forte o bastante para distraí-la disto tudo. Era incrível a maneira que ela estava ligada a ele, nunca estivera assim com ninguém! Ela foi se deitar cedo, mas não conseguia dormir, ela pensou em ir visitar Jack mais uma vez, mas a hipótese foi descartada, devido a seu estado, no qual ela não conseguiria nem sobre pena de morte enganar ele, até sua mãe já havia percebido! Não, ela definitivamente só iria gerar mais brigas, e problema se fosse até lá. Mas não tinha o que fazer,era ficar ali e esperar o sono vir e varrer tudo da sua mente, rezando para não sonhar. Ginny sabia que se sonhasse sonharia com Harry. Tentou ler, mas parecia que todas aquelas palavras em russo e com aquelas letras diferentes não faziam sentido para ela. Ela tentou, tentou mesmo, até mais ou menos meia noite, mas ai ela desistiu e viu que não conseguiria, mesmo assim ela se recusava a se entregar, as lagrimas beiravam seus olhos, mas ela não as deixou cair. Levantou-se na cama e vestiu uma malha preta. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e aparatou. Não importava mais o que acontecesse ela já estava lá, transformou-se na Raposa, literalmente, ela se transformou numa raposa bonita e grande de pelo vermelho e macio, instantaneamente seu pensamento pareceu mais leve, não tinha medos ou receios, tudo isso era apenas uma sombra no fundo da sua mente. A raposa não tinha medo, ela estava no controle, era assim que ela se sentia, a raposa era a predadora, e os outros eram as presas a serem caçadas, ela se sentia poderosa, como sempre acontecia quando se transformava. Fazia bastante tempo que ela não se transformava. Sentia saudades disso, so agora lembrava como era bom. Um tigre branco estava deitado no sofá, e abriu um dos olhos, rosnou um pouco, mas farejou o ar e disse finalmente:

Raposa?- Ginny não podia responder então ela apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.- Nossa que susto! Você não pode fazer isto, se eu não tivesse sentido o seu cheiro antes agora você seria uma pasta de raposa!- Artemis acrescentou. Mas Ginny não viu muito sentido, afinal, ela era a única Raposa que ele conhecia, e bem, isso reduzia bastante as chances de um inimigo vir transformado de Raposa no apartamento, sem contar que se fosse uma raposa de verdade, um animal, ela nunca teria conseguido chegar lá em cima. Mas ela ignorou e seguiu andando sem fazer nenhum barulho até o quarto onde, ela viu a luz acesa e um homem de short (se assim se pode dizer) deitado em um emaranhado de lençóis e edredons, o homem estava acordado, ela conseguiu ouvir a respiração dele, estava muito acelerada para ele poder estar dormindo. Ela chegou mais perto. Ele estava de costas para a porta do quarto, ela arrodeou a cama até ficar de frente para ele, Jack abaixou o livro e olhou para a raposa na sua frente olhando para ele com seus olhos penetrantes.

Você?- ele disse surpreso, mas Ginny é claro não disse anda, apenas continuou olhando para ele profundamente,e cheia de saudade.

Ginny o que você está fazendo aqui?-e aquela foi uma das raras vezes que ele chamou ela pelo nome. Ela não gostou nem um pouco e rosnou baixinho para ele.- Desculpe... Raposa.- ela parou de rosnar e acenou com a cabeça na direção da janela do quarto.

O que? Você quer sair?- ela confirmou com um aceno.- Raposa... Eu nem sei como te dizer isto... Eu acho melhor a gente não...-mas ele calou a boca quando ela rosnou mais alto para ele e então Jack entendeu aquilo como um "Cala a boca e vamos logo." – Tudo bem.- e logo ela estava de frente para um tigre branco de olhos azuis e ela não esperou por mais nada. Passou correndo e de alguma forma ela conseguiu abrir a porta e começou a descer as escadas com o Tigre em seu encalço. Ela começou a correr mais rápido que podia apostando corrida com o Tigre e ela podia sentir a energia dentro de si, e aquilo a fez esquecer todos os seus problemas. O vento batendo nos seus pelos e puxando-os para trás, ela fechou os olhos e pode sentir quando ela saiu do prédio sentiu o cheiro da noite ao seu redor. O bruxo na portaria nem viu o que era aquele vulto laranja emparelhado com um branco. Ela correu em direção a cidade e passou pelas fontes e praças, esta hora desertas e entrou de cabeça em um lago gelado, pode sentir a água congelante (mas para a raposa era apenas fria) no seu pelo. Virou-se e viu o Tigre parado em frente ao lago olhando ela nadar, ela acenou com a cabeça molhada para ele se juntar a ela,e ele fez uma cara de dúvida, ela saiu da água foi até ele e segurou na cauda do Tigre entre os dentes e puxou um Tigre surpreso pela sua reação, até o lago. Com algum tempo os dois já estavam nadando um atrás do outro no lago, mas logo os dois saíram da cidade e fora para as montanhas mais próximas. Sempre apostando corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro, quando eles chegaram longe o suficiente o Tigre soltou um rugido alto que reverberou naquele deserto branco e gelado, e fez a Raposa dentro dela se sentir mais viva e forte que nunca. Ela latiu forte e foi até onde o tigre estava e encostou seu dorso nele, era o máximo que ela poderia chegar de um abraço com aquele corpo. Logo os dois já brincava de algo que parecia esconde-esconde, onde eles se escondiam atrás das montanhas e montes de neve e tudo terminava com um correndo atrás do outro até conseguir pegar a calda do que estava na frente. Ginny tinha a desvantagem de que era mais difícil esconder sua pelagem vermelha no meio de toda aquela neve, já o Tigre era branco como a neve e assim era mais difícil para a Raposa acha-lo. Mas na hora de pegar, Ginny era bem mais rápido que ele, e isso era um bocado. Os dois correram livres e despreocupados durante toda a noite e só pararam quando o dia já ia alto, mais ou menos nove horas quando os dois com a língua para fora foram para uma caverna conhecida ali perto, sacudiram a neve de cima do pelo e deitara ofegantes, o Tigre se transformou de volta e adquiriu novamente a aparência de Jack Malfoy, e Ginny hesitou por alguns momentos em fazer o mesmo.Os dois estavam deitados com os cabelos e roupas salpicadas de neve e ofegantes no chão de pedra da caverna. Ginny sorriu cansada para Jack e seu coração se alegrou em perceber que ele lhe devolveu em um sorriso sincero, ela se arrastou até ele e o abraçou forte ainda sorrindo e logo os dois estavam gargalhando juntos no chão gelado da caverna. Quando se soltaram Jack disse:

Que noite.

Corrida, não?-e os dois explodiram em risadas novamente. Não demorou muito e Jack estava tremendo de frio, assim como Ginny então o Tigre conjurou um sobretudo bem grosso para cada um (Ginny tinha esquecido a sua varinha) e então ele disse:

Hora de voltar, não acha?- e o sorriso desfaleceu no rosto dela aos poucos, mas ela não podia deixar o Tigre perceber que ela estava sofrendo, então disse tentando parecer exausta mais feliz:

Tudo bem.- os dois voltaram andando, chutando neve coma ponta dos sapatos também conjurados, ambos calados, não parecia como antes, mas mesmo assim Ginny já se sentia melhor, mais leve,mesmo que ainda estivessse arfante. Fora bom fazer aquela visita, tirar o peso da sua cabeça, ha muito não se sentia assim, feliz... Apenas feliz... Ela conseguiu abrir um sorriso,outro sorriso. Um bonito sorriso. Ela olhou para aquele céu, todo branco coberto de nuvens.

Do que você está rindo?-perguntou o Tigre olhando para ela.

De você.-ela provocou.

Tenho cara de palhaço?

Você não vai gostar da resposta.-ela sorriu marotamente. Os dois riram.

Você não muda mesmo não é?

Não.-e os dois seguriram o caminho agora, muito mais descontraídos, rindo um do outro, fazendo cócegas, e correndo. Pouco importava que as outras pessoas os vissem, eles eram o Tigre e a Raposa. Voltando de uma longa corrida na neve e nada mais importava. Quando Ginny aparatou novamente na Toca já era meio dia, ela desceu para o almoço sorridente, ainda coma malha preta e o rabo de cavalo. Durante o almoço, sorriu e conversou com os pais, e irmãos. Mas ela sabia que aquela felicidade era momentânea, logo todos os seus fantasmas voltariam, mas ela esperava que não tão cedo. Todos notaram que ela estava mais feliz. E o dia correu, como há muito não acontecia. Mas pela noite tudo volta, tudo sempre volta.

Já bem de tarde, Ginny resolve dar uma volta por qualquer lugar, qualquer um, apenas para sair de casa, e ela escolheu ir ao parque. Aquele em que ela e Harry correram juntos uma vez, qaundo inverno ainda estava sobre vigor. Ela foia te lá e estava como sempre vazio, tranqüilo. Sentou-se na grama verdinha, e abraçou os joelhos com força, ficou apenas sentada ali olhando o por do sol. O céu se coloria de várias cores, em sua maioria tons de vermelho e laranja, lindo, Ginny permaneceu hipnotizada ali por um bom tempo,e quando já estava tudo escuro ela andou um pouco perto das arvores, não estava com vontade de voltar, estava mio sonolenta por não ter dormido na noite passada. Então ela se tranformou novamente na raposa,e correu entre as arvores, assim ela espantava o sono e não deixava os maus pensamentos voltarem, a raposa era incansável ao que parecia. Correu um bocado sem saber para onde ia, esperando sentir o vento gelado e os flocos de neve caindo nas suas costas, mas o que ela sentiu foi gotas pesadas de chuva molhando o seu pelo vermelho. A chuva era pesada e ela podia ouvir os trovões atrás dela, a claridade dos relâmpagos era tudo que ela tinha para iluminar o seu caminho, mas ela não parou por um segundo se embranhava cada vez mais entre as árvores e arbustos. Alguns arbustos particularmente espinhentos arranhavam sua pele, mas ela não ligava, continuava correndo. Para onde? Ela não sabia, apenas seguia, até que ouviu um barulho, muito alto e a árvore a sua esquerda explodir em chamas. Ela se assustou e deu um pulo, caindo desajeitadamente, na relva, um raio tinha derrubado a árvore. Ela parou de correr, ficou ali parada vendo a árvore pegar fogo violentamente, então ela virou de costas para a árvore e entrou em um arbusto, deitou enrolada ali, e fechou os olhos. Ela adormeceu, mesmo coma chuva castigando seus pelos, e água gelada fazendo ela se arrepiar,e o barulho dos trovões, que há muito não a assustava mais. Acordou no meio da noite, as horas não sabia dizer, tentou dormir novamente, mas ela sentiu um frio muito grande, passou algumas horas apenas olhando a chuva que ainda continuava intensa e resolveu voltar para casa. Desta vez ela não correu. Foi bem devagar, olhando para cada paço, e vendo a marca que ele deixava no chão molhado e lamacento do bosque, ela não viu o que estava ao seu lado, não viu as árvores, não viu nem mesmo se alguém a estava observando, nesta vez pode-se dizer que Ginny Weasley a perfeita auror russa, tinha falhado, suas defesas estava baixa, então ela nem se importou se tinha alguém a observando, e se transformou novamente voltou a ser a Ginny Weasley. Uma Ginny muito molhada, mas ainda assim Ginny, então ela viu as pegadas da Raposa se transformarem em pegadas humanas, ela continuou seu caminho, só que naquele passo ela não iria chegar em casa tão cedo. Ela mal sabia que pagaria muito caro por aquele erro. Ela andou por bastante tempo, aparatar naquele momento nem passou pela sua mente atordoada, até que ela sentiu uma picada na perna, e aquilo tinha realmente doido, como se alguém tivesse espetado uma agulha na sua perna. Ela parou e ficou a observar o que teria causado aquela sensação, não viu ninguém por perto, mas agora ela estava alerta, a tudo prestava atenção em cada detalhe de qualquer coisa, procurava o que poderia ter causado aquilo nela. Quando ela olhou para sua própria perna; ela congelou, ali havia um dardo preto com a ponta prateada, ela o arrancou dali no mesmo instante, e voltou a procurar freneticamente pelo atirador invisível. Então ela se desesperou, quem quer que fosse, tinha seguido ela até o bosque, mais cedo, e provavelmente perdido a pista quando ela se transformou em Raposa. Ninguém na Inglaterra sabia que ela era uma Raposa. Então quando ela se transformou novamente, ele percebeu, e atirou. Então ela se deu conta de que tinha que sair dali urgente, não tinha trazido a varinha consigo, estava totalmente desprotegida, então ela fez a única coisa que parecia plausível naquele momento aparatou em casa. Mais precisamente no seu quarto, estava molhada e suja de lama, foi direto para o banheiro, pensando o que significaria aquele dardo, e que tipo de substância aquilo tinha injetado nela, certamente que não era nada bom. Ela pensava e não percebeu a sonolência que havia tomado conta dela, mas é claro se ela tivesse tido tempo para reagir pensaria que era o sono que tinha resolvido aparecer. Mas não deu tempo de ela pensar em mais nada, ela simplesmente desabou no chão no banheiro, e no caminho sua cabeça bateu na borda da pia, mas quando ela chegou ao chão já estava desacordada, e não sentiu dor nenhuma.

Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado, tinha tentado falar com Satiniee, mas esta não lhe deixava, não ouvia, e agora Ginny havia passado duas noites seguidas fora. Sim ele sabia que na noite anterior ela não tinha dormido na sua cama, ou ao menos não estava lá. Como ele sabia disso? Bom, digamos que ele vinha prestado muita atenção aos passos dela e nesta noite ele coincidentemente tinha tido uma sede instantânea e pelo caminho da cozinha ele se perdeu no quarto vazio dela. O fato é que ela não estava lá! E agora de novo, ela não havia dormido em casa, mas se ele tentasse repreende-la por causa disso, ela se irritaria muito, e como ele já havia adivinhado, quando Ginny se estressava bom, pessoas ganhavam olhos roxos, e dentes fora do lugar. Ele já estava com o filme bastante queimado com ela, digamos assim; ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo por causa de tudo aquilo, mas até agora ele não tinha tido uma chance. Sentado no sofá da sala ele pensava sobre isto, com Satiniee sentada com a cabeça em seu colo, não era bem que não tivesse tido uma chance, era mais que... Ele não tinha tido coragem. Sim era isso custava admitir, mas a verdade era esta. Chance agora mesmo ele só tinha uma, Ginny ainda não havia descido para tomar café, e só havia Hermione com Mark na cozinha, ele poderia muito bem falar agora com ela, mas alguma coisa dentro dele o impedia. Ela era tão doce, tão meiga, bonita, como um lírio ao sol durante a primavera, tendo como fundo o céu azul e sem nuvens, mas a beleza ameaçadora e cortante de Ginny o havia cativado, não, cativado era pouco, ele estava completamente louco. Enquanto uma era delicada, a outra era de uma beleza incomparável, era o oposto, Ginny era ágil, esperta e ameaçadora, era emocionante estar com ela, era corajosa, sabia ser carinhosa, era como a lâmina de uma faca muito afiada, era como ver um Iceberg no meio do oceano com toda a sua majestade, e solidão, forte, implacável, mas belo e encantador, embora suas lascas fossem cortantes como navalhas. O olhar feroz dela, como se desafiasse qualquer um a se atrever a desafiá-la. Ele não conseguia descrever Ginny, apenas sentir ela era indescritível! Ela era forte. Não tinha como compará-las, e nesta história toda o que ele definitivamente não queria era magoar alguém, mas isto estava se mostrando difícil. Satiniee já havia percebido que Harry estava diferente, mais distante calado, diferente do Harry que ela tinha deixado aqui. Isto a intrigava, mas ela não supeitava de nada. Ginny havia sido muito paciente com Harry, não havia feito cobranças e nem demonstrou mias fraqueza e dor na frente dele, mas Harry sabia que, aquilo iria chegar em um limite, a cada semana que passava ele ficava mias tenso. Já havia se passado um mês e ele ainda não tinha tomado nenhuma iniciativa! E o seu maior medo era de Ginny resolver deixá-lo, e ele nunca mais ver ele na vida, achar que ele preferia ficar com Satiniee, isso o assustava mais do que qualquer outro receio. Não era que ele não queria ficar com ela e sim com Satiniee, era só que...

Harry, Ginny já desceu?-perguntou Hermione da cozinha interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos e o chamando para a realidade.

Ham? Não. Quero dizer... Não que eu tenho visto.

Ah sim... Harry você poderia me ajudar aqui por favor?

Claro.- e Harry se dirigiu até onde a amiga estava esperando qualquer coisa menos aquela reação dela. Mione sussurrou baixinho no pé do ouvido dele, mas mesmo assim dava ara perceber a irritação.

Escuta aqui vocês dois, eu não agüento mais ver vocês brigando, e pelos motivos mais idiotas possíveis! Chega vocês não conversar agora.

Não... Mione você...-mas ela não dava chance para ele explicar que nada tinha acontecido, apenas puxava ele em direção a escada.

Shhhhii! Vocês vão conversar e se entender agora!

Entender, mas nós nem...

Francamente, parecem duas crianças! Eu nunca imaginei Harry...- mas quando ela terminou esta parte eles já estavam na porta do quarto dela e ela deu duas pancadas fortes na porta.- Ginny abra a porta!- mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.- Abra ou eu vou entrar do mesmo jeito!- mas tudo continuou no mesmo silencio. Então Hermione entrou no quarto destrancando a porta com um aceno da varinha, e puxando Harry ainda bem preso pelo braço.

Ginny?- mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.- Ginny, Harry tem uma cosia pra falar para vocês. Alias vocês dois tem que parar com isso, que comportamento infantil!

Hermione você quer parar!- disse Harry finalmente se livrando do aperto da amiga.

Onde ela está?

Não sei!

Vai Harry ela só pode estar no banheiro espera-a sair, eu só vou deixar você sair do quarto quando estiver tudo bem!

Mas está tudo...- mas ela já tinha trancado a porta atrás de si. Harry desistiu... Não tinha como convencer a amiga de que estava tudo bem entre eles. Ele não sabia de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo! Deve ser por causa das brigas e pazes, que agora tinham se tornado uma constante, bom de qualquer forma o único jeito era esperar até Ginny sair do banheiro, ele tinha certeza de que Hermione estava montando guarda na porta do quarto. Tinha que esperar ela, para assim poderem explicar tudo. Ele sentou na borda da cama e esperou, esperou dez minutos e ela não saia lá de dentro, esperou mais ainda, um bom tempo, até que ele começou a ficar preocupado, será que ela não estava lá? Ele foi até o banheiro e abriu a porta devagar.

Ginny? Você está aqui?- silencio. Ele deu alguns passos e seus pés esbarraram em algo, então ele viu. Ginny estava caída no chão completamente suja de lama e com manchas de sangue ao redor da sua cabeça. – Oh meu Deus! Ginny!-ele se agachou e foi tentar acordá-la, sacudiu seus ombros, mas ela não deu sinal de vida. Apenas o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração incerta minimizou seu desespero.

Hermione! Hermione!- ele gritava desesperado, não importava se estava chamando atenção ela estava desacordada, sangrando! Harry a pegou nos braços e tirou-a do banheiro.- Abra esta porta!- não demorou muito e a amiga assustada abriu a porta rapidamente.

O que aconteceu... Ginny! Ginny!-ela pôs as mãos na boca assustada em ver a amiga naquele estado, deitada em cima da cama, parecendo sem vida.- O que aconteceu com ela?

Não sei eu cheguei e ela estava caída no chão do banheiro com a cabeça sangrando!

Meu Deus o que aconteceu? O que ela tentou fazer!

Não sei! Hermione corra e vá chamar a Sra. Weasley!

Sim.-e ela saiu desabalada pela casa atrás dela, não demorou muito e todos da casa estava ao redor da cama de Ginny, e Hermione também. Eles tinham tentado não recorrer a magia, porque não sabiam o que tinha deixado a Weasley caçula naquele estado, mas no fim nada acordou ela. Molly chorava descontroladamente no ombro do marido que ostentava um semblante muito triste, Rony estava pálido, Hermione muito nervosa, Harry segurando a mão de Ginny inerte sussurrando baixinho o nome dela, como se assim ela fosse voltar a tona e ele pudesse ver a cor dos seus olhos novamente, Satiniee apenas olhava com pena para a mulher em cima da cama e preocupada com o namorado que parecia meio abalado. Mark estava agarrado a sintura da mãe sem entender muita coisa, ele queria saber porque a sua Tia estava assim. Então Mione não agüentou mais o suspense, e tentou o que ninguém tinha tentado ainda, mas parecia muito obvio.

Enervante!-todos se viraram para olhar para ela, e depois de um tempo ficaram todos vidrados em Ginny deitada, ela tinha levantado a mão ate testa e massageado a cabeça dolorida. Abriu os olhos e olhou todo em silêncio, no começo não entendeu porque estavam todos ao redor dela na cama quando ela estava com uma bruta de uma dor de cabeça. Então as lembranças da noite passada assomaram a sua visão, e sua cabeça parecia estar girando totalmente, lembrou de tudo, uma raposa correndo, um dardo, um barulho, uma dor, ela aparatando, e nada mais, tudo preto. Ela sentia as forças se esvaindo lentamente do seu corpo debilitado, cada parte do seu corpo queimava, sua cabeça girava dolorosamente lhe causando náuseas. Então sua vista escureceu novamente e suas costas bateram contra a cama macia. Todos os que estavam ali presentes, murmuraram, ou fizeram cara de espanto, aquilo estava muito estranho, ela acordava e desmaiava logo em seguida, mas Arthur se pronunciou, dizendo o que todos estavam pensando.

Tente novamente Hermione, por favor...

Enervante!-e desta vez Ginny abriu os olhos soltou um grande bocejo, para logo depois levantar uma das mãos em direção a sua cabeça, dolorida.

Cabeça...Dói muito...-foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. E todos sorriram aliviados, ela tinha acordado. Harry que estava mais perto a abraçou bem forte, estava pouco se importando, pro inferno com os outros, o que importava era ela.

Graças a Deus, Arthur nossa menininha esta de volta!- dizia a mãe levantando os braços para o alto e abraçando ela por cima de Harry. Hermione chorava descontroladamente, e abraçava Mark, enquanto Rony ia voltando lentamente a sua cor natural. E Satiniee esboçou um pequeno sorriso no rosto, finalmente, todos estavam aliviados.

Dói...Dói...-ela repetiu novamente, apertada por Harry e sua mãe.

Gente eu acho melhor sair todo mundo. Eu e Molly vamos ficar, para saber o que aconteceu, não é bom para ela todo este tumulto.- disse o Sr. Weasley para os outros, e todos foram saindo lentamente do aposento sussurrando entre si. Mas Harry era relutante em sair, ele queria ficar ali com ela, ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem, de que não desmaiaria de novo, mas Ginny olhou para ele, e ele saiu do quarto. Sua cabeça iria explodir, e ela sentia um frio descomunal...

O minha filha, como isto foi acontecer? Você consegue falar? O que está sentindo? Harry disse que você tinha batido a cabeça, está muito machucado? Nós cicatrizamos o corte, mas ainda deve estar dolorido... Por que você esta tremendo?- a Sra. Weasley despejou tudo de um fôlego só, e Ginny atordoada e com frio não entendeu metade do que ela disse.

Molly querida é melhor fazer, uma pergunta por vez, ela ainda está muita atordoada, não vai entender se você perguntar tão rápido assim... Ginny, querida nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu com você; você encontrada caída no banheiro coma a cabeça sangrando pelo Harry.-disse ele pausadamente. Ginny, mesmo com o corpo todo dolorido, e a cabeça girando, conseguiu perceber a gravidade da pergunta. Ela não poderia dizer nada para eles, não podia contar que era um animago nem poderia dizer que alguém estava caçando ela, e ela nem ao menos sabia o porque, e principalmente não podia dizer de modo algum para eles que provavelmente o que aquele dardo que tinha atingido ela continha um veneno que obviamente estava fazendo efeito. E muito bem por sinal. Então ela optou pela resposta mais fácil que lhe ocorreu.

Eu... Eu, não... Lembro.-ela disse em um sussurro

Tem certeza?-ele tentou.- Talvez se você se esforçasse lembraria de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Arthur! Não vê que ela não esta em condições de fazer esforço nenhum!-ralhou Molly com o marido.

Não...-Ginny continuou a sussurrar e tremer violentamente. Sua mãe pôs a mão na sua testa e percebeu que ela ardia em febre, mas era uma febre muito alta! Ela nunca tinha visto uma febre mais alta!

Arthur ela está ardendo em febre! Está literalmente queimando!-falou preocupada.

Vou buscar mais lençóis e algum remédio para abaixar a febre.- disse ele ágil, e saindo do quarto.

Não durma Ginny. Por favor não durma querida.-Molly repetia acalentando a filha. Ela tinha medo da ruiva a sua frente dormir e desmaiar ou que Merlin não deixe, que acontecesse algo mais grave e eles não perceberem porque ela iria estar dormindo. E Ginny ouvia as palavras da mãe e tentava obedecer para tranqüilizá-la, mas seus olhos pesavam como chumbo. Mas o sentimento dentro dela a Raposa se recusava a perder, quem quer que tenha lhe atirado aquele dardo envenenado não conseguiria o que queria tão fácil. Não o sono não iria derrubar ela. Logo seu pai chegou com um vidrinho verde, e um liquido pastoso dentro, ela bebeu,e ficou com a mãe no quarto esperando a febre baixar. Durante toda a manhã ela ficou encerrada no quarto, sem a febre ceder, continuava alta, mas mesmo assim, Ginny não dormia, sua cabeça tinha desistido de girar, agora ela latejava intensamente embaçando sua visão. Logo alguém lhe trouxe uma sopa, que ela foi obrigada a tomar, na hora do almoço, ainda não tinha comido nada durante o dia. Ela odiava sopa, mas tomou sem reclamar, estava quente e aquilo a fez suar um pouco. Até o meio dia depois de ter tomado a sopa de galinha, a febre ainda não havia baixado, e ela continuava no mesmo estado. Sua mãe foi substituída por Hermione, que tentou conversar com ela, saber o que tinha acontecido, mas mesmo assim ela não contou nada, disse o mesmo:

Não lembro.-disse entre um bater de dentes.

Mas e o que você já sentiu, quais os sintomas?

Eu já... Disse... Mione!

Certo desculpe.-a amiga ficou calada por um tempo, pensativa para depois concluir.- Não, não parece nada que eu já tenha visto, sentido, lido ou mesmo ouvido falar.- e isto era ruim. Realmente ruim, queria dizer que era algum tipo de erva infusão ou veneno, extremamente raro! Se Hermione que era Hermione, não tinha nem sequer ouvido falar em coisa parecida, era porque era realmente desconhecida, mas mesmo assim Ginny não fraquejou por um instante sequer, não dormiu. Logo mais tarde veio o lanche, também uma coisinha leve, nada pesado, e ela teve que tomar mais uma dose de remédio, mas o pensamento que não saia da sua cabeça era o que estava fazendo aquilo com ela. Era veneno; disso ela tinha certeza pelos sintomas, mas era raro, pois a maioria dos venenos matava bem rápido, rápido o suficiente que não dava nem tempo para preparar o antídoto. Mas aquele era diferente, ela sabia, existiam exceções, que quase ninguém conhecia, ela sabia disso porque na Rússia eles trabalhavam com venenos e antídotos, eram a melhor arma depois dos feitiços. Os aurores formados lá, tinham um treinamento intenso em reconhecimento de venenos pelos sintomas, cor da língua, cheiro, cor e etc. Aquele ali aprecia especializado, preparado especialmente para aquilo, mas não dava para dar o diagnóstico tão cedo, se ela durasse mais alguns dias, ela poderia identificar, mas aquele parecia um veneno típico dos que característicos de veneno, avisando que ela fora envenenada e estava doente, mas ela tinha tempo suficiente para voltar ao lugar (provavelmente onde ela havia sido acertada) a procura do antídoto, e ser apanhada em uma bela de uma arapuca. Ou seja, a vitima tinha tempo o suficiente de vida para voltar atrás do antídoto ao perceber que fora envenenada, e assim provavelmente cair em uma armadilha que já estava a sua espera, queriam pegar a vítima viva. Isso a fez se preocupar, pois alguém queria que ela voltasse, queria que ela voltasse, alguém queria ela viva; mas quem poderia ser, e bom tudo aquilo não fora muito longe da sua casa, poderia oferecer risco a sua família. O atacante poderia muito bem ameaçar algum membro da sua família se ela se recusasse a colaborar. Ela continuava com febre altíssima, quando Harry entrou no quarto para visitá-la e ver como ela estava:

Sua febre não baixou nem um pouco!-ele se assustou ao tocar a testa dela, mas ela não falou nada, então ele continuou.- Hermione me disse que você estava com dores de cabeça, disse que sua cabeça girava, e quentura interna, olhos pesados...

É...

Sua mãe acha que é apenas uma doença normal, uma virose, ou gripe mais forte, e os outros também, para acalmá-la, mas eu não acho que isto pareça uma gripe.-então ela percebeu, Harry saberia, claro! Ele iria perceber que o que realmente acontecera fora envenenamento, e não uma gripe.

O que você acha?

Bom, eu ainda acho muito cedo para dizer... Não tenho certeza, mas... Não se assuste, pode muito bem não ser... Mas parece veneno.-claro ele sabia, ela teria que contar para ele. Pensando bem era melhor assim, ele era auror, poderia proteger a família, quando ela estivesse longe, o que ela não achava que iria demorar para acontecer, pois ela suspeitava que aquilo, vinha da Rússia,e se já tinham alcançado ela na Inglaterra, era porque a coisa estava feia lá.

Você está certo, é veneno.-ela resolveu admitir logo.

Como? Meu Deus! É um milagre você esta viva até agora! Quem fez isto com você?

Eu não sei... Estava no bosque... Andei para longe... Na chuva... Alguém me atingiu com um dardo... Não sei quem foi...- enquanto dizia isto seu estômago revirava, e ela passou a sentir uma pontinha de enjôo lá no fundo enquanto falava.

Aqui! Você não tem nem idéia de quem possa ter sido?

Não...- a náusea crescia com uma velocidade impressionante!

Benzoar! Você tem que comer...

Não. Não funciona. Não com este tipo de veneno...- Harry ficou calado pensando, enquanto ela apertava os olhos, tentando reprimir aquela sensação. Ela não queria ver ele preocupado com ela.

Então é serio, não é?

Suspeito que sim, mas...- ela disse ofegante.- se eu descobrir o que é, eu posso tratar. Que tipo de veneno.

Mas isto você só vai poder saber depois de amanhã!- ele se alarmou, ela poderia não ter todo este tempo!

É.

Mas...-ele não queria dizer, não queria parecer que... Ele não queria que ela ficasse com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Não se preocupe eu... Prometo que estarei viva até lá... Quem fez isto comigo... Ainda vai pagar caro! Muito caro...-e quando acabou de falar isto apenas se virou para o lado da cama e vomitou no chão. Harry ajudou-a a deitar novamente na cama, ela estava trêmula e pálida, cobriu-a com um lençol e limpou o chão com um aceno da sua varinha- Harry não conte para ninguém... Sobre o veneno... Nem sobre ontem a noite... Eles não sabem... Não quero preocupá-los.

Mas Ginny, eles têm o direito de saber...!

Mas eu tenho o direito de omitir, e não o de matar minha mãe do coração.- Harry passou um tempo calado, analisando o pedido dela, realmente era isto que iria acontecer, se a mãe dela soubesse... Todos já estavam super preocupados, com a febre que não baixava. E agora ainda por cima ela tinha vomitado.

Tudo bem, eu não irei contar. Mas eu vou ficar hoje com você, só para ter certeza de que...

Não...-ela o interrompeu e logo depois teve outro acesso de vômitos, duas vezes seguidas. E Harry ajudou ela a se ajeitar novamente na cama, e limpou o chão.

Vou.

Não vai não, sua noiva... Quero dizer... Satiniee não vai gostar.

Ela não vai suspeitar de nada.-ele garantiu a ela.

Vai.

Ginny Weasley eu não vou mais discutir isto com você! Eu vou ficar e pronto.-ela queria lá no fundo, ela queria que ele ficasse, mas ela tinha medo do que os outros poderiam pensar, e também... Não se sentia bem, sentia-se suja.

Eu vou gritar se você ficar.-ela disse se virando para vomitar novamente.

Duvido que você consiga. Não vomitando deste jeito, assim você mal consegue falar.- e o pior é que ele tinha razão.

Eu posso vomitar... Sem querer em você.- falou ela, sem argumentos e ofegante, e muito pálida, lá se ia toda a comida do dia.

Não me importo.-ele afirmou, e ela se jogou de costas nos travesseiros vencida.- Vou avisar para sua mãe que ela pode dormir sossegada que eu vou ficar aqui.

Tá.-ela apenas disse, estava receosa em abrir a boca. Ela odiava vomitar! Tudo menos isto, ela preferia ficar entupida! Realmente, quando ela saísse daquela cama, a pessoa que tinha feito isso com ela, iria se arrepender amargamente. Harry saiu do quarto e ela continuou lá imóvel, com medo de que se fizesse qualquer movimento pudesse sentir... Mas não demorou muito e ela não se conteve, durante a ausência de Harry botou tudo para fora, mais ou menos umas três vezes, e quando ele voltou, ele apenas limpou o chão.

Pronto eu já acalmei todos lá em baixo e dei uma folga para a Sra. Weasley, a coitada está muito preocupada.

Mas e sua noiva?-ela disse em um fiapo de voz.

Por Merlin Ginny, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que Satiniee não é minha noiva?- ele falou, já se irritando com a teimosia da ruiva.

É quase isso.-e foi tomada por outro acesso de vômito intenso. Harry se sentou ao lado dela na cama, e ajeitou os travesseiros à suas costas e acariciando os seus cabelos úmidos de suor, ele pegou na testa dela e constatou que ela ainda estava com a mesma febre alta de todo o dia.

Sim, agora durma você precisa descansar.-ela ouviu aquilo e não disse mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos, se sentia exausta, como se tivesse passado cinco dias correndo sem dormir e comer, e ainda por cima com frio e dor de cabeça. Ela demorou a dormir, vomitava freqüentemente, e Harry tinha que ajudá-la, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu dormir. Harry estava aliviado por ela ter conseguido descansar um pouco, ele estava muito preocupado, mas não queria deixar transparecer, aquele veneno poderia ser uma coisa séria, poderia levar até... A morte. Ele sentia um calafrio violento percorrer seu corpo toda vez que pensava nisto, ele temia por ela, assim como todos, mas apenas ele sabia a real gravidade da coisa. E durante a madrugada, a febre dela aumentou mais ainda, ele não conseguia mais pegar nela por muito tempo, ela queimava literalmente, não demorou muito começou a delirar, falava coisas desconexas e se debatia. Ela gritava nomes, entre eles Beatrice, Leo, Andrei, Antony e Tigre, ele sabia que não deveria ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, mas mesmo assim ele não pôde evitar uma pontada se ciúmes. A noite foi longa, ele tentava de todas a maneiras que lhe ocorria, abaixar a febre dela, isto parecia uma missão impossível! A febre resistia, mesmo ele dando remédios, poções, e até tentou alguns feitiços, mas nada, nenhum resultado. Já quando o sol já estava ameaçando aparecer, ele pegou um pano molhado e pôs na testa dela, depois de tudo, e sentou ao seu lado colocando a cabeça ruiva no seu peito e abraçando ela forte, com medo de perde-la, desta forma cochilou um pouco e quando acordou o sol já estava claro.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Cap. 14**

N/A: gente esse ultimo capitulo ta melhor que o penúltimo.. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu to me esforçando... Será que Ginny vai morrer? E Harry como ele vai ficar? Vou deixar no suspense mesmo...

Beijos

Ginny acorda, está deitada em cima de algo, ou melhor, alguém, quando ela finalmente abre os olhos, a luz que vem da janela aberta tira sua visão momentaneamente, ela tenta se mexer, mas além de estar toda dolorida tem dois braços fortes segurando ela. Ela percebe que não tem como se levantar sem acordá-lo, então é só agora que ela percebe, quem está ali é Harry. Seu corpo parecia um pouco rígido e dolorido, especialmente na perna direita, ao menos sua cabeça não dói mais tanto como no dia anterior, não estava mais enjoada, e nem tonta, até a febre tinha passado. Ela estava bem melhor, definitivamente este era o tipo de veneno para que atrai vitima, ela não morreria tão cedo, mas não era por isso que poderia relaxar, ela tinha mais ou menos uma semana, talvez menos, e ela já estava a dois dias assim. Ela ainda não sabia que tipo era, poderiam ser três, de acordo com as suas suspeitas. Tudo dependeria de como ela iria amanhecer no próximo dia. Hoje seria o dia no qual ela não sentiria muita coisa, talvez algumas dores. Bom pelo menos era isso que ela achava. Ela desfez o abraço de Harry e se sentou na cama, e sentiu Harry se mexer durante o seu cochilo e assim acordou.

Me desculpe acordei você.-ela disse de costas para ele prestando atenção na sua cocha, onde o dardo a tinha acertado.

Não. Eu é que não deveria ter dormido.

Sem problemas.-ela disse ainda sem encarar ele.

Você se sente melhor? Ainda tem febre?

Não, estou bem melhor hoje, sem febre, sem tonturas, sem dores... é, bem algumas. Mas não se pode querer tudo na vida não é mesmo?-disse ela sarcástica, já tinha recuperado o bom humor, isso era um bom sinal.

È, você parece bem melhor, mas é melhor não arriscar... Hei onde você está indo?- disse Harry enquanto ela se levantava xingando em alto e bom som, ela entrou no banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. O tinha acontecido era, ela tinha visto na sua perna, do lugar onde o Dardo tinha lhe acertado, saiam veias escuras, arroxeadas que se estendiam pela sua perna como pequenas raízes. Ela sabia o que era aquilo, era o veneno ocupando suas veias, e aquilo era um aviso, era como o veneno tomava conta dela, iria se espalhando pelas veias, e vasos, deixando-os daquela cor, aquilo fez ela ter quase certeza de o que era, o veneno, mas ela precisava de um ultimo sintoma para confirmar, mas este só viria provavelmente no dia seguinte. Talvez de noite. Do outro lado da porta do banheiro Harry esmurrava a porta, preocupado, e ela não demorou muito a sair.

Gárgulas vorazes, Ginny o que ouve.- e ela viu no rosto dela, muita raiva.- Oh meu Deus o que é isso na sua perna?

O veneno.

Foi ai que o dardo lhe acertou?- ele perguntou. E ela respondeu apenas com um aceno da cabeça.- Calma nós vamos achar um antídoto para isso, não vai acontecer nada com você e essa macha vai sair da sua perna.-disse ele tentando acalmar ela, mas Ginny não parecia nervosa com a perspectiva de morte, não, esta já era uma velha conhecida, podia-se dizer que as duas se chamavam pelos nomes de batismo, tamanha era a intimidade.

È bom quem fez isso rezar para que isso saia da minha perna, sem deixar seqüelas, e eu posso pensar em dar uma morte rápida para o sujeito.-ela realmente parecia possessa. Harry ficou sem palavras - Eu vou por uma roupa melhor e vou descer.

Certo, eu vou dizer a todos que você está melhor, para não se preocuparem.-disse ele saindo do quarto para ela poder se trocar. Ela colocou uma calça que cobrisse as suas veias roxas na perna esquerda, se olhou no espelho, escovou os dentes e desceu. Lá já estavam todos acordados a sua espera, inclusive Fred, Jorge e Angelina, com o seu barrigão, pelo visto a criança não demoraria a nascer. Todos foram até ela enchendo-a de abraços apertados e sorrisos de satisfação em saber que ela já estava melhor.

Tem certeza que não sente mais nada querida?- perguntava toda hora a sua mãe.

Não.-era melhor não falar ainda sobre a perna e os membros doloridos.

Como está se sentindo?-perguntou Rony, que agora já voltara a sua cor natural.

Ótima.-ela mentiu.

Estou feliz que esteja melhor, todos nós estávamos tão preocupados.-disse Arthur.

Eu sei, mas realmente não tem com o que se preocupar, foi só, uma virose, ou gripe passageira.

Eu, Fred e Jorge estávamos tão preocupados, Hermione nos disse que a sua febre não cedia.-disse Angelina.

Realmente eu admito foi um resfriado bem forte, mas já esta tudo bem.-ela garantiu.

Tem, certeza?-perguntou Hermione a olhando desconfiada, então ela teve o pressentimento de que não conseguiria enganar a amiga também.

Claro.

È parece que a nossa irmãzinha é muito mais forte do que parece!-disse Jorge, e todos riram.

Mesmo assim é melhor você continuar tomando os remédios, só por garantia.-insistiu a mãe.

Não precisa, mamãe, veja, eu já estou realmente boa!-ela tentou convencê-la.

Nada disso, você vai continuar tomando os remédios.

Tudo bem.-ela sabia que não adiantava insistir, com certeza ela não iria tomar remédio nenhum, poderia piorar a sua situação, já bastava o que ela tinha tomado, quando estava com febre. Ela decidiu fingir que tomaria só para acalmar a todos.- Onde estão os remédios?

São aqueles.-disse o seu pai, apontando para os que estavam em cima de uma bancada.

Eu vou levá-los lá para o meu quarto e quando der o horário eu tomo, assim, não tenho que ficar alugando ninguém. – então a partir dai, ela levou os remédios para o seu quarto, colocou-os em cima da sua escrivaninha e desceu para tomar café, junto com todos os outros. Eles riram alegres, e comeram, a comida maravilhosa da Sra. Weasley, Ginny ignorava as pontas esporádicas que sentia na perna. Depois de comer, foram conversar, e sentaram, bateram papo, jogaram conversa fora, até que a Sra. Weasley disse que era melhor Ginny voltar para a cama, ela precisava de muito repouso, afinal, tinha desidratado muito com febre e vômito, e que era para ela não se esquecer de tomar os remédios. Ela obedeceu, e voltou para o quarto, olhou para os remédios em sua escrivaninha e para a colher ao lado dos vidros era uma colher de cada após cada refeição. Ela poderia simplesmente deixá-los ali, mas se alguém entrasse e reparasse que o nível do liquido no vidro continuava o mesmo de sempre, iria saber que ela não estava tomando. Então ela encheu uma colher do liquido do primeiro vidro e se encaminhou para o banheiro, derramou tudo na privada. Quando ia fazer isto pela segunda vez Harry entrou no quarto completamente sem avisar, ela pêga no ato, soltou a colher que bateu no chão derramando o liquido. Ela tentou esconder, mas Harry apenas disse.

Pare com isso, você não precisa fingir que vai tomar os remédios para mim.

Ah, então você sabe que eu não vou tomar.

Claro, você não é nenhuma idiota, se você tomar pode piorar, por isso eu ainda não lhe ofereci benzoar, porque ele pode não ser eficaz!

Naturalmente você sabe, desculpe.

Mas você tem algum palpite do que pode ser?

Bom nós temos três opções.

Pelo que eu vi na sua perna parece Ithilem.

Era essa uma das três opções. Mas ainda é muito cedo para diagnosticar, ainda existem mais duas possibilidades que também possuem os mesmo sintomas.

Quais?

Se eu apresentar tosse seca, com sangue nos próximos dias é infusão de Erva do Diabo, mas se voltar ater febre, sumo de Macassia. Eu tenho o antídoto apenas para Ithilem aqui comigo, os outros não estão aqui.-ele ficou calado. Ficou preocupado, com as possibilidades, provavelmente ele não teria os antídotos, ele tinha apenas para venenos comuns, mas este que ela acabara de citar eram raríssimos, nem nos laboratórios do Ministério da Magia ele tinha certeza se tinha, se não tivesse, apenas dois deles poderiam ser preparados a tempo, o outro demorava um mês para ficar pronto, e Harry suspeitava que ela não tinha todo este tempo. Ginny leu a preocupação que transparecia em seus olhos, e disse com um sorriso, leve:

Não se preocupe, eu irei sobreviver

O que significa?

Não se preocupe eu vou sobreviver... Eu prometo.-e a ultima parte foi sussurrada, pois ela estava muito perto dele, e aqueles olhos profundos de um verde vivo, a hipnotizavam. Ela achou que estivesse apta a beijá-lo afinal fazia tanto tempo... Quando fora a ultima vez? Ela não tinha uma lembrança certa... Oh sim fôra quando ela dera a ele a chance de desistir de tudo e ele recusara... Esta memória acalentava seu peito e fazia ele esquecer os momentos de dor intensa; mas não poderia apagar completamente a dor que sentia dentro de si, ela ainda estava muito viva e latejante, no seu peito... Eles estavam quase se beijando, mas ela caiu em si e interrompeu o contato entre os dois, pondo os dois dedos na boca dele e virando as costas.

Por um momento eu pensei que...-ele tentou, mas ela o interrompeu, já sabia o que ele iria dizer, mas não havia esquecido que ele ainda havia uma promessa a cumprir, e que na sua opinião já tivera tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo um mês...

Por um momento eu também... Harry...

Sim?

Não se esqueça do que você tem que fazer, por causa de tudo isso, porque eu não irei... Creio que já teve tempo o suficiente não?- Harry sentiu seu coração bater rapidamente, e descompassado, parecia que tinha feito uma viagem até o estomago. Aquele era o último assunto que ele queria tratar, ele ficou calado e Ginny não insistiu.- Agora por favor; preciso ficar só.- E assim Harry saiu do quarto sem Ginny olhá-lo nos olhos. O resto do dia foi calmo ela passou toda a tarde recebendo visitas e repousando, mas mesmo assim não contou a ninguém, nem ninguém aparentemente percebeu a sua perna, mas a cada hora as pontadas de dor pareciam se intensificar, mas ela suportava tudo sem dar nenhum sinal aparente de dor ou incômodo. No fim da tarde as veias roxas pareciam ter se espalhado pela sua perna e agora já abrangiam toda a sua coxa. Estava deitada, quando uma coruja preta conhecida deixou cair um envelope de pergaminho no seu colo, ela o apanhou e leu, já sabendo que era uma carta do Tigre.

_Raposa_

_Acho que este é o melhor jeito de tirar você da sua licença, bom, a maneira menos abrupta também, já que eu estou muito ocupado e cansado._

_A situação mudou num piscar de olhos, nossas queridas amigas contra luz voltaram para matar a saudade. Elas fizeram a maior festa, na verdade um churrasco, com vários bois e vacas, e cinco cabritinhos, foi tudo numa cidadezinha aqui próxima. Pena que eu e os outros chegamos atrasados._

_Sentimos sua falta precisamos de você junto de nós, Ivan também manda lembranças. E olhe o problema matemático que você tem que resolver sem falta de acordo com Ivan:_

Q1 + 3 x

_Ps: Você quer um calendário de presente de aniversário?_

A carta vinha com a letra geralmente tão caprichada e rebuscada de Jack, muito borrada e mau feita, ela logo percebeu que ele estava com pressa. Qualquer um que lesse aquela carta pensaria que um louco tinha mandado, francamente, vários bois e vacas, e cinco cabritinhos, tinha sido de matar. Se ela não soubesse que a situação ali era séria, ela estaria gargalhando, mas não, ela sabia que tinha muita coisa por trás de tudo aquilo, era um enigma, e não parecia apenas diversão. As informações estavam camufladas para o caso de interceptarem a carta. Contra luz? O que poderia ser contra a luz? Ela estendeu o pergaminho em direção as velas e observou o que acontecia. Nada; continuavam normais, as mesmas palavras, tudo do mesmo jeito. Frustrada ela foi mais perto da vela. Mas também não aconteceu nenhuma reação, então ela abaixou o pergaminho para ler novamente e ver se tinha entendido direito, sim estava tudo direito... Contra a luz. Ela abaixou a cabeça encarando o chão, pensativa, seria escuro? Então ela viu, a sombra de seu braço, _contra a luz!_ Era isto contra a luz se foram a sombra! As Sombras? Ginny levou a mão a boca aberta de espanto, as Sombras tinham voltado, e pelo que parecia tinham incendiado uma cidadezinha próxima, isso seria o churrasco!

Os bois e vacas não podiam ser outra coisa alem de pessoas. Elas tinham matado pessoas! Homens e mulheres... E Cabritinhos? Crianças! Era isto.

As desgraçadas fizeram uma matança!-ela exclamou sozinha, consternada com as noticias! Não tinha nem um mês que ela estivera lá estava tudo bem! Ela voltou os olhos ao pergaminho, e leu a parte sobre Ivan... Ivan? Quem seria Ivan? Tentou a pronuncia em russo, mas continuava o mesmo. Ela não conhecia nenhum Ivan. Então um estalo na sua mente a fez entender!

Ivannovitch!- era seu chefe! O chefe da seção dos aurores, dizia que eles precisavam dela lá. Mas aquela equação estava totalmente loca, até que ela leu o "ps" sobre o calendário... Ela não queria um calendário de aniversário isto é obvio! Mas ela precisava de um para resolver é simples. Onde ela conseguiria um calendário ali? E tinha que ser rápido, ela olhou por todos os lados, e então achou um bem pequeno dentro da sua carteira.Observou o calendário cuidadosamente... Não fazia sentido... Dia três já havia passado, e o que aquele "Q" tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Ela olhou onde indicava os dias da semana e entendeu tudo. Os dias quarta feira e quinta feira eram marcados apenas pelas iniciais "Q", só podia ser um daqueles dias, Q1 só podia ser o primeiro Q era na quarta ela sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Mais três o que? Dias! Era isso quarta feira mais três dias; ela tinha que estar lá no máximo até sábado era isso que queria dizer aquele enigma do Tigre! Então ela tinha pouco tempo, tinha que arrumar tudo, e tinha que avisar Harry. Harry... Ele ainda não tinha falado nada com a outra, bem ela teria que apressá-lo. Será que ele faria isso? Hoje era quarta feira, ele tinha até no sábado pela tarde para resolver tudo.

No outro dia ela acordou cedo sentindo sua garganta arder, sem se lembrar o que poderia causar aquilo, ela foi até o banheiro e tossiu um pouco. Olhou-se no espelho, ajeitou o cabelo que estava uma bagunça, e sentiu a vontade de tossir novamente, tossiu só que desta vez, foi fora de controle. Ela tossiu até ficar sem ar, e sua garganta doía bastante doía tanto, que ela achou que alguém estivesse partido seu pescoço, ela se dobrou em dois, sem ar, e caiu no chão do banheiro. Quando se recuperou do súbito ataque, ela sentiu algo escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, passou a mão para ver o que era, quando olhou as costas da sua mão sujas de um liquido vermelho, ela se lembrou. O veneno! Estava agindo, ela estava cuspindo sangue. Agora ela já sabia o que era, e para esse ela não tinha o antídoto ali, mas ninguém pode culpá-la por isto, a pessoa vai passar férias na casa dos pais e é envenenada, como ela poderia estar preparada para isto? Então ela realmente teria que voltar, o mais rápido possível, antes que ela se debilitasse muito. Ela não poderia deixa ninguém saber disto, mas é claro iria escrever para contar ao Tigre e confirmar que recebera a carta enigma. Ela se sentou na escrivaninha e pegou um pergaminho rasgado, com uma pena ela rabiscou algumas palavras rápidas.

_Tigre_

_Eu entendi o recado, Ivan vai ficar satisfeito, eu consegui resolver o problema matemático.Vou cumprir as suas ordens... E ah! Quase iria me esquecer, a três dias atrás eu tomeis um suco de Erva do Diabo, estava uma delicia! Ganhei um hematoma perfeito na perna, e prepare o banquete de sucos para a mim, até lá cada vez eu melhoro mais. Não se preocupe..._

_Beijos._

E com isso ela ficou pensativa no seu quarto, como ela diria a Harry que ela iria embora este sábado? Simplesmente ela teria que dizer, e seria logo, agora. Ela se vestiu, pegou um lenço vermelho, pois assim se tivesse que tossir, ninguém iria perceber imediatamente o sangue. Desceu em direção a cozinha, e encontrou com Satiniee no meio do caminho e esta lhe abriu um sorriso bonito.

Bom dia.

Bom dia.-Ginny respondeu desconfortável.

Então está definitivamente curada?

Sim.

Que bom, estávamos todos muito preocupados.-ela disse com um sorriso sincero, ela parecia se importar com Ginny. Mas infelizmente o sentimento não era mútuo.

Não sei porque, era apenas um resfriado.

Mas você parecia realmente mau. A sua febre não baixava de jeito nenhum, e nós tentamos de tudo.

Bom, mas passou, não foi?

È verdade, não vamos, mas falar disso.

Sim.-e assim Ginny pôde fugir da conversa e dirigindo até à mesa de café, lá já estavam todos sentados, ela sentou-se também e lançou um olhar significativo para Harry. Ele entendeu na mesma hora que ela queria conversar com ela.

Você demorou.-ela disse quando ele chegou na Gruta logo depois do café.

O que pode ser tão urgente assim?

È um assunto sério, aliás, dois.-ela se corrigiu depois de algum tempo, estava tensa com medo de nada dar certo.

Você descobriu qual era o veneno! Não foi?-ele perguntou ansioso.

Também.-ela admitiu.

Qual é...-mas ele não pôde terminar a frase, Ginny foi tomada por um violento ataque de tosse, pior do que o que tivera hoje no banheiro. Ficou novamente sem fôlego, ma desta vez pareceu pior, ela empalideceu, e o sangue pareceu fugir do seu rosto. Harry tentou ampara-la, ela perdera completamente as forças, e poderia ter caído no chão da Gruta se ele não a tivesse segurado. Então quando tudo foi se abrandando, a respiração arfante dela voltou, fazendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, Harry percebeu que um filete de sangue escorria do canto dos seus lábios, então seus olhos se voltaram imediatamente para o lenço vermelho que ela segurava na mão, esquerda. Ele encontrou relutância em tirar o lenço de suas mãos, e viu as manchas escuras no pano vermelho, como se estivesse molhado. Ela sangrava! Erva do Diabo! Foi o pensamento que assaltou sua cabeça, ele não tinha o antídoto para este.

Erva do Diabo não é?-ele perguntou, com preocupação nos olhos.

È. -ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Você também, não tem o antídoto aqui?

Não.

Então...

Você sabe o que isto significa não sabe?-ela disse.

Sim, você pode ir lá e pegar, como você sempre faz para ir visitar seu amigo.-ele disse como se aquilo fosse obvio.

Sim, eu poderia, mas de nada isso iria me adiantar, eu não tenho um antídoto deste sobre minha guarda, é uma coisa rara. Eu teria que pedir permissão ao meu chefe, isso demora mais ou menos um dia.

Mas então...

È isso mesmo, eu terei que voltar.

Mas é só para tomar o antídoto não é?-disse ele como uma criança que receia que alguma coisa de ruim está por vir. E teve sua confirmação quando ela sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Era sobre isto que eu queria falar com você. Hoje ela manhã eu recebi uma carta, a carta era um recado do meu chefe, ele disse que sente muito ter que interromper as minhas férias, mas eles precisam de mim lá. Alguns velhos inimigos estão a solta.

Mas, pode ser um engano, eles podem resolver a situação sozinhos eu tenho certeza, são todos muito bem treinados.

Não, Harry é um problema serio, as Sombras, é, é assim que se chamam, já nos causaram muitos problemas em um passado não muito distante. E agora elas estão de volta.-ela explicou para que ele entendesse a seriedade, e no fim da frase tossiu duas vezes com a garganta latejando de dor.

Mas você está doente! Não pode trabalhar, explique isto para eles!-ele já estava se exaltando não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de se afastar dela.

Pessoas estão morrendo! E eu ainda teria que ir um dia antes, para poder pedir o antídoto, mas eu já informei que vou precisar dele, e Jack providenciará para que tudo esteja pronto para quando eu chegar. Assim eu posso ficar mais tempo aqui para terminar de resolver todas as minhas coisas.-ela disse, com o semblante triste, não era bom ter que dizer isso a ele, mas era necessário, ela tinha apenas três dias na Inglaterra. – é por isto que eu vim te avisar, porque eu tenho apenas três dias aqui, eu irei, no sábado, pela manhã.-era melhor pela manhã do que pela noite, de manhã teria mais tempo para resolver tudo, tomar o antídoto e descansar durante o dia. Por um lado era bom voltar, era bom saber que iria voltar a sua vida normal, já estava com saudades.

Não tem outro jeito?-ele perguntou, desolado.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow.

Não. E deixo bem claro, Harry acho que você já teve tempo demais para falar com ela, bom, você tem mais três dias. Isso é tudo.-ela disse virando as costas para ele e indo embora, não queria encará-lo, não sabendo que sentiria tanta saudade.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do

And it was called "Yellow."

E Harry soube que naquele hora teria que enfrentar o momento que viera adiando dia após dia, noite após noite; ele teria que revelar tudo ou perderia a ruiva da sua vida, mas mesmo assim era difícil. Enfrentar aquilo tudo não era fácil para ele, faltava coragem, não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Satiniee.

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to've done,

And it was all yellow.

O que ele vinha fazendo, tinha que ser reparado, não podia ficar simplesmente assim, ele não tinha o direito de levar uma vida dupla e enganar as pessoas. Mas o grande Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, parecia não conseguir.

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know

You know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

Mas ele não aceitaria perder Ginny, agora que ele a tinha, era como um vício que ele não poderia se livrar nunca, ela estava nele, na sua pele, no seu rosto, no seu cabelo, no seu cheiro, na sua mente, no seu coração. Tudo nela a tornava bonita, perfeita para ele. Então ele sussurrou baixinho, para o nada.

Você sabe que eu te amo, tanto.

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cos you were all yellow,

Simplesmente porque ela era assim, por isso ele a amava tanto. Só por isso, ela era uma coisa que ninguém mais poderia ser, nunca. Infelizmente, Satiniee, não conseguiria ocupar o vácuo que ficaria no peito dele se perdesse Ginny.

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all yellow.

Agora só o que restava era fazer aquilo que já deveria ter feito, mas por ser covarde, não tinha conseguido até então, e não sabia se iria conseguir desta vez. Ele estivera tentando, mas ficava sempre tão desarmado em frente a ela e a muralha que tinha construído dentro de si, desmoronava ao seu redor.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know,

For you I'd bleed myself dry,

For you I'd bleed myself dry.

Era sempre assim, todas as vezes que ele tinha tentado, sempre desistia, antes mesmo de abrir a boca, ou de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra. No fim ele nunca conseguia.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for...

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine...

Mas esta era uma escolha, ele só poderia seguir um caminho...

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

N/A: este final, eu não gostei muito não, mas eu gostei do capítulo no todo, espero que vocês também gostem. Finalmente eu encontrei uma música descente para por, uma que realmente combinasses com o momento. Eu resolvi parar o capitulo por aqui porque não tinha mais nada, realmente nada para ser colocado aqui. Acho que o próximo capítulo será o final, mas eu não tenho certeza, ainda faltam algumas coisas a serem ditas. Tenho também que me dedicar as minhas outras fics, que ultimamente andam meio esquecidas. Eu pensei em fazer uma continuação para esta aqui, mas eu não sei se tenho idéias o suficiente. Se eu escrever vai ser bem menor eu acho... Eu estou trabalhando na tradução de Draco Sinister, mas não se exaltem... Ainda estou bem no comecinho. Hehehhehe.

Sim eu agradeço muito a uma amiga Ana Valéria, ela me incentiva muito a terminar, não economiza elogios, e, dizendo ela quando ouve falar dos meus personagens e fics, ela se inspira. Hehehehehe. Amiga de longas conversas sobre fanfics, com quem poço trocar idéias, e relaxar. Bom acho que é tudo... Um beijão Ana te amo muito! Ah! Desculpe minha Beta linda(nota da beta: é verdade), acho que estou te sobrecarregando não é? Bom se for isso mesmo pode me abandonar. Ah e a música ai, é Yellow de Coldplay.

Hauhauahuahauhuah...

Beijos


	15. Capítulo 15

**Cap. 15**

Ginny acordou tarde naquele dia, sua garganta ardia e ela viu manchas de sangue no lençol branco que ela usava, sinal de que o sangramento não era mas só quando ela tossia. E teve sua confirmação ao escovar os dentes, a pasta saiu vermelha. Ela então olhou para as marcas na sua perna, e percebeu que elas tinham se estendido para cima na região da barriga já começavam a aparecer algumas daquelas pequenas varizes roxo intenso. Ela suspirou, ansiando por um antídoto, e rápido, para poder tirar aquelas coisas da sua perna e barriga, não foi uma boa escolha, assim desencadeou uma crise de tosse muito violenta, ela se sacudia toda, e suas costelas pareciam que iriam rachar se quebrar ao meio, tamanha era a pressão nelas. Ela instantaneamente ficou sem ar, a dificuldade para respirar era óbvia, suas costas arqueavam com os pulmões procurando oxigênio. Ela andou até a cama e se apoiou lá, se não poderia ter caído no chão, o sangue que saia da sua boca ao tossir espirrou nas suas roupas e nas mãos que ela usava para cobrir a boca e evitar a tosse. Quando tudo terminou, ela estava trêmula, e sem cor nenhuma na cara, ela parecia novamente doente, como ela poderia encontrar sua mãe e seu pai assim? Então uma luz veio a sua mente: Maquiagem! Ela abusou do blush para poder dar vida ao rosto que adquirira uma cor cadavérica, algumas olheiras também despontavam, ela tentou disfarçá-las, no fim de tudo conseguiu alguns resultados, mas ainda dava para perceber algumas coisas. Mesmo assim não havia jeito, então ela desceu para tomar café, Harry ainda não havia descido, nem ele nem Satiniee, então ela sentou-se à mesa com Hermione, Mark, Rony, sr Weasley e a Sra. Weasley, ela comeu rápido, não queria dar tempo para que analisassem sua aparência, principalmente Hermione que perceberia quase imediatamente, então logo que acabou de comer levantou-se e foi para as poltronas perto da lareira que agora jazia apagada. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, só não podia ficar em casa, quanto mais tempo ali, maiores as chances de ela se denunciar. Não conseguiria esconder seus acessos de tosses. Mas ela também teria que anunciar que iria embora no sábado, já podia até ver a cara que sua mãe faria quando ela dissesse, iria perguntar se não tinha como adiar a volta, perguntaria que tipos de problemas eram aqueles, e insistiria ao máximo para que ela ficasse, mas no fim vendo a filha irredutível, iria se contentar em fazer uma cara de saudades. O Pai iria dizer que ela tinha passado muito pouco tempo com a família, que ela nem tinham tido tempo para realizar tudo que queriam, mas que ela voltasse assim que pudesse. Rony faria uma cara de assustado, surpreso com a viagem de imediato, e perguntaria porque, e com toda a cara-de-pau e irresponsabilidade que lhe fora dada, simplesmente diria para ela ficar, e não, dizer que não iria. Mark, diria que ficaria com saudade e perguntaria se poderia visitá-la, já a mãe do garoto... Esta; Ginny não sabia como iria responder, certamente seria de algum modo responsável, e serio, característico de Hermione, mas com certeza ela iria perceber tudo, ela não tinha caído nesta história de gripe, e ela já vinha com o olhar atento em suas tosses. Ginny teria que explicar tudo e a amiga a forçaria a contar para a família. Ela teria que fazer isto agora, ou quanto mais sedo saísse melhor, então voltou a mesa onde todos ainda estavam sentados, com exceção de Harry e Satiniee.

Gente eu tenho que dar uma noticia.

Diga querida.-disse seu pai com ternura.

Minha licença esta chegando ao fim.- e foi igualzinho ela tinha previsto.

Mas já?-perguntou a Mãe.

Sua licença é muito curta!-protestou Rony.

Você volta Tia? Volta não é?

Mas Ginny você passou tão pouco tempo aqui conosco!-disse a mãe novamente.

Reclame com seu chefe! Diga que isso não é justo que você quer ficar mais um pouco.-disse Rony

È, Tia, faça o que o papai esta dizendo!

Quando você terá que ir?-perguntou Hermione séria.

Calma! Deixem-na falar!-disse o Sr. Weasley, interrompendo a balburdia.

È gente, vocês sabem que eu gostaria muito de poder ficar mais um pouco, mas realmente não dá, meu chefe mandou uma coruja ontem para mim. E não Rony.-ela acrescentou vendo o irmão abrir a boca para falar.- eu simplesmente não posso dizer que não vou, é meu chefe, e eles precisam de mim lá.

Mas querida se você pedisse mais um tempo...

Argumente com ele Ginny!-insistiu Rony.

Não posso pedir mais um tempo mamãe, eles realmente precisam de mim lá, não me chamariam com tanta urgência se não precisassem realmente.-ela disse ficando com um certo peso na consciência em vê-los assim.

Quando é sua viagem de volta para lá?-perguntou novamente Hermione.

Neste sábado.

Nossa, parece realmente urgente, marcaram para este sábado.-a amiga comentou

Sim.

Mas nem dá tempo de preparar tudo! Esta muito em cima!- protestou a Sra. Weasley.

Certamente não fará mal em se atrasar um dia ou dois.-disse Rony

Rony todos sabemos que Ginny não e irresponsável!-ralhou sua esposa.

Filha foi pouco tempo, nós tínhamos muitas saudades, eu entendo que precise ir, mas volte assim que puder tudo bem?

Claro papai.-Ginny respondeu.- E Mark eu não sei quando eu devo voltar, creio que vá demorar um pouco.-ela completou gentilmente ao sobrinho.

Não se preocupem, eu tenho certeza que ela vai mandar notícias, não Ginny.

Claro Mione!-ela disse sorrindo, depois disto ela não conseguiu sair de casa, todos queriam ficar com ela para aproveitar os últimos dias de Ginny perto da família. Ela congelou o riacho atrás da casa, e brincou com Mark uma ultima vez, brigou com a implicância de Rony com suas roupas uma ultima vez, e conversou com o pai sobre trouxas uma ultima vez, e sua mãe tentou engordar ela em curto prazo pela ultima vez, ela aproveitou cada minuto que tinha com eles, pois iria levar muito tempo até que ela os visse novamente. Eles eram sua família e ela sentiria muita falta deles, durante o tempo que permanecera longe, ela perdeu o nascimento do sobrinho, e não o viu crescer até a idade que tem agora, perderá o casamento da amiga, a felicidade do pai de da mãe, a prosperidade da loja dos gêmeos... Em fim, durante estes anos que ela esteve fora, ela perdera muitas cosias que a faria feliz, e teve que se contentar em acompanhar tudo por cartas, mas ela também tinha pessoas que ela amava lá, esperando por ela. Claro que ela sentiria muita saudade da família novamente, mas era seu trabalho, junto com seus amigos, ela tinha que ir, afinal ela também já sentia saudades da sua Rússia. Mas, como não pode escapar da família, os ataques de tosse tornavam-se cada vez mais visíveis para eles, e o lenço vermelho não parecia estar ajudando muito. Já a noite quando todos jantavam, mas ela e Mark tinham sido os primeiros na mesa, já haviam acabado há muito tempo, os dois jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo sentados em frente à lareira apagada. Hermione tinha se levantado da mesa e se encaminhava na sua direção, Ginny já sabia o que ela queria, ela tinha percebido os olhares atentos de Hermione toda vez que ela tossia. Por várias vezes ela perguntara o que acontecia, mas Ginny sempre se esquivava dizendo ter se engasgado.

Mark deixe-me conversar um pouco com sua tia sim?

Na melhor parte do jogo?- menino argumentou.

È Hermione depois nós conversamos.

Ginny, Snap Explosivo pode esperar. Sim Mark, por favor, querido é Urgente.

Se é para o bem de todos...-o garoto começou

E para felicidade geral da nação. Sim é sim, querido.

Tudo bem mãe.-e dizendo isso ele saiu deixando as duas.

Ginny vamos para o seu quarto.-e Ginny não teve escolha foi direto para o seu quarto, com a amiga em seu encalço. Quando chegaram lá Hermione trancou a porta e foi direta:

Pode despejar tudo.

Tudo o que?- ela tentou mentir, estava indo tudo muito bem.

Não, se faça de boba.

Ta, tudo bem, o que você quer saber?-ela cedeu, não iria adiantar nada continuar.

Você não esta curada não é?

Não.

Isto não é só uma gripe, e você sabe disto! Esta tosse! Você esta tossindo sangue Ginny!

Tudo bem eu admito, não é uma gripe.

O que é então?

Hermione, eu...-mas não foi possível completar a sua tentativa de enrolar a amiga, Mione cortou a fala dela pelo meio.

Nem tente. Isso, não é uma gripe, é uma coisa grave Ginny, isso parece... Veneno.

É veneno.

Oh meu Merlin! È por isso que você vai embora não é? Não houve nenhum chamado urgente.

Houve sim, eu realmente tenho que voltar, até porque o antídoto para este veneno está lá.

Explique isto direito, como isso ocorreu, você está correndo risco de vida? Isso é sério, portanto não finja que está tudo bem, porque eu sei que não está.-Hermione despejou toda a sua preocupação armazenada para a amiga neste momento e foi falando aos borbotões.

Eu estava perto das imediações do Parque, este que tem aqui perto, o qual eu já fui, até com o Harry, sabe?

Sim eu sei qual é.

Era noite e estava chovendo. Quando eu resolvi voltar para casa eu senti uma picada na perna e não dei importância, mas quando eu realmente olhei, era um dardo. Eu o arranquei da minha perna e procurei pelo atirador, mas nenhum sinal. Eu voltei para casa e quando estava no banheiro eu desmaiei. E a partir dai, foi quando o Harry me achou.- ela se sentiu satisfeita por ter conseguido esconder a parte sobre ser um animago.

Qual é o veneno?

È uma infusão de Erva do Diabo.

Este tipo é muito raro.-comentou Hermione.

È justamente esta a dificuldade de achá-lo aqui.-então ninguém falou por um bom tempo, Ginny encarou o chão como se ali tivesse algo maravilhosamente interessante, sem desviar os olhos um instante sequer. Então Hermione quebrou o silencio:

Ginny seus pais não sabem não é?-a amiga perguntou já em tom de censura.

Não.

Você tem que contar a eles!- Hermione protestou prontamente.

Não tenho não senhor.

Como não tem? Eles são seus pais!

Por isso mesmo.

Ginny eles se preocupam com você! Merecem saber disto.

Justamente por isso Mione, porque eles se preocupam comigo. Contar que a filha caçula que passou vários anos fora, e resolveu tirar férias para reencontrá-los foi envenenada do nada, iria preocupá-los e isto não é nem um pouco necessário.

Como não é necessário! Céus, você foi envenenada, não encare a coisa como se fosse um fato normal!

Hermione, você consegue imaginar o estado da minha mãe se eu dissesse para ela que eu fui envenenada por um veneno letal?-ela perguntou para a morena nervosa ali na sua frente.

Mesmo assim você devia...

Ela enfartaria com certeza!

Isso é serio!

Eu estou falando sério! Ela entraria em desespero e não deixaria eu voltar, não me deixaria sair de perto dela, quando na verdade eu preciso ir, é meu trabalho...- Hermione ficou algum tempo em silêncio sem falar nada analisando os argumentos da amiga.- Você também não vai contar a eles! Prometa.- Ginny exigiu.

Ginny...

Prometa.

Tudo bem - Mione cedeu.- mas se você piorar eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa!

Certo, não se preocupe, eu vou lhe escrever dizendo se está tudo bem.

Quem em garante que você não estará mentindo?

No estado em que as coisas estão indo, se eu ainda não tiver tomado o antídoto, daqui a dois dias eu não consigo nem escrever.

Tudo bem.-Hermione aceitou o acordo, e mudou o foco do assunto.-Harry sabe?

Sobre o veneno?

E sobre a viagem?

Sabe.-respondeu Ginny.

Então, ele já tomou alguma providencia com relação á...

Bom eu comuniquei a ele, e disse que ele tinha até sábado pela manhã para fazer isto, mas eu não sei com as coisas estão andando.

Hum...

Mione eu estou com tanto medo.-ela confessou o que vinha escondido dentro do peito o dia inteiro.

De que?

De nada dar certo.

Calma, Harry não disse que iria fazer? Então é só esperar, quanto ao resto vai dar tudo certo sim; com certeza.-e as duas se abraçaram Ginny era muito agradecida pelo que a amiga tentava fazer por ela, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia, o contrário, ela sentia um frio na barriga incomum toda vez que pensava neste assunto.

A sexta feira passou correndo, Fred e Jorge vieram visitá-la e se despedir, ela já tinha tudo pronto para a viagem, suas malas estavam encostadas na parede do seu quarto. Tinha deixado apenas algumas roupas para ela trocar e a roupa com a qual ela iria chegar lá na Rússia. Harry não lhe falou nada, na verdade ela não trocou uma palavra sequer o dia inteiro com ele. Ela começou a se preocupar, com a situação, seus acessos de tosses, estavam cada vez piores, e agora ela já adquirira uma palidez, facilmente notável. Sentia constantemente sonolência, vertigem e tossia sangue com mais intensidade do que nunca, Hermione estava preocupada, como sempre, e Ginny tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas não adiantou em nada, a amiga era totalmente a favor de Ginny contar aos seus pais o que estava acontecendo. Mas Ginny não contou, embora sua mãe tivesse notado ela tossir uma ou duas vezes. Pela tarde ela foi após o almoço ela foi ao Beco Diagonal e passeou um pouco, aproveitando para tirar o turbilhão de idéias que açoitavam a sua mente, ela comprou, mais cinco pacotes de biscoitos, do tipo que Artemis gostava e mais dois potes de sorvete para o Tigre, se ela bem conhecia, os dois o último que ela havia levado já deveria ter acabado a muito tempo. Comprou mais alguns docinhos, os quais não teve coragem de comer, receosa de que fizesse mal, ou apressasse o efeito do veneno no seu organismo, as marcas na sua pele já tinham alcançado a altura do umbigo, e já se expandiam para o tornozelo. O que a impedia de usar shorts, saias e vestidos curtos. No fim do dia, já de noite ela foi se deitar ansiosa, muitas coisas iriam ser decididas na manhã seguinte.

Ginny acordou cedo, mais cedo do que todos na casa, ela sabia que ele estaria de pé. Ela desceu as escadas para a cozinha, mas no caminho tossiu várias vezes, e chegou a achar que teria acordado alguém, tamanho foi o barulho. Trêmula e sentindo constante falta de ar ela conseguiu chegar até uma poltrona na sala, sentou-se ali, e esperou um pouco, a vertigem passou depois de cinco minutos, e sua respiração foi gradualmente voltando ao normal. Quando já se sentia razoavelmente bem, Ginny foi até o fogão e preparou panquecas, logo Harry iria aparecer, ela sabia que quando ele ficava nervoso, não dormia direito e ficava andando pela casa, até os outros acordarem. E por alguma razão ela tinha um pressentimento que lhe dizia que hoje era um daqueles dias de nervosismo do menino que sobreviveu. Depois de comer, ela escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto pálido, agora já tinha o rosto totalmente sem cor, e estava consideravelmente mais leve. E foi para o riacho atrás da casa, ele saberia que ela estaria ali, de alguma forma aquele já tinha se tornado um lugar deles, ali e a Gruta. Ela colou os pés na água fresca que corria ali, e deixou seus pensamentos fluírem junto com a fraca correnteza, pedia ver as pedras e plantas no fundo do riacho. Ficou ali cerca de meia hora sentindo o sol da manhã acariciar sua pele branca, aquecer seus sentidos, e o céu se abrir de um azul muito bonito e quase sem nuvens, realmente o inverno já havia ido embora completamente. Então ela ouviu a voz a suas costas:

Você está ai, eu te procurei por toda a casa.

Sim.-foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar, sem encará-lo, com medo do que poderia ver nos seus olhos.

Nós precisamos conversar.-ele disse, e Ginny se levantou e foi andando em direção a Gruta. Já lá dentro e depois de dar alguns passos, inseguros Harry disse com cuidado, mas seus olhos já demonstravam tudo que ele queria dizer:

Ginny...-ele começou, mas Ginny não agüentou.

Por favor, diga que o que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos, não é verdade.

Eu não tive chance.-ele tentou.

O que!- ela não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava lhe dizendo!- Como assim não teve chance?

Eu tentei, mas nunca dava certo, sempre fugia o assunto ou sei lá o que...- Ginny olhava para ele incrédula.

Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você fez isto.-ela disse em um sussurro, quase inaudível, ela olhava para o chão tentando entender, mas aquilo não fazia sentindo para ela. Como não tivera chance?!- Harry você teve um mês! Como você pode me dizer que não teve chance!

È que...-ele não conseguiu escolher que tipo de palavras para usar.- Eu apenas não queria que ninguém se machucasse com toda esta história.

O que você está dizendo?- ela não conseguia mais assimilar nada, ele falava em não magoar, machucar ninguém, mas o que ele estava fazendo agora?

Mesmo assim eu não quero te perder.

È simplesmente impossível, não deixar ressentimento em ninguém. Você simplesmente tinha que dizer, que ser sincero.

Eu sei, mas...

Você não quer machucar ninguém; mas o que acha que está fazendo exatamente agora?

Desculpe. Eu não tive chance de fazer no modo certo.

Qual é o seu modo certo! Enrolar, e não dizer nada nunca?

Não!

Como você pode ao menos pensar em me dizer isto e não me perder?- ela perguntou para ele, mas não ouve resposta.- mas eu já entendi, este é apenas um modo de desistir não é? Eu lhe avisei, eu lhe dei a chance de desistir a algum tempo atrás e você não o fez! Por que?-ela agora sentia a raiva palpitar junto com o veneno em suas veias.

Não! Você não está entendendo, eu apenas... Preciso de mais tempo... É isto!- Harry disse, e ela pôde ver em seus olhos, desespero, que lhe ocorria naquele momento, mas de nada adiantou, aquilo não abrandou nem um pouco o que ela sentia.

Não, não é isso! Eu lhe dei tempo o suficiente, fui paciente ao extremo. Mais do que isto, eu lhe dei a chance de desistir honestamente, sem mentiras, mas você preferiu brincar mais um pouco? Me enganar.- Ginny gritava tentando expulsar aquela sensação de ódio, e angustia de dentro dela. Ela sentia nojo de Harry, e um ódio imenso, por ele ter se sentindo no direito de enganá-la.

Eu não brinquei com nada.

Escuta, eu estou indo embora ok? Ai você vai ficar livre, para ficar com quem você quiser!

Eu quero você!-Harry gritou, tentando fazê-la entender.

Muito engraçado o SEU jeito de demonstrar isto!-ela gritou com toda sua raiva.

Perdão, não era isto que eu queria...

Não, não, não! EU não perdôo nada, porque em cada beijo, cada abraço, cada frase, você teve sua chance de me dizer, de desistir!

Eu nunca vou desistir de você.- Os olhos dela, estavam marejados, mas ela não iria se permitir derramar todas aquelas lagrimas ali, não, Harry não merecia isto.

Chega Potter! Eu vou embora daqui a pouco e espero nunca mais olhar você, nem depois que eu morrer.

Não, está tudo errado!-ele tenta segurar no braço dela, mas ela se solta, fala numa voz, baixa que era puro ódio e raiva.

Não me toque nunca mais!- mas quando ela acabou a frase ela começou a tossir e instantaneamente ficou sem ar e se curvou com as mãos no abdômen a tosse violenta rasgava sua garganta fazendo lanhos profundos de onde saia o sangue, juntamente com o do seu organismo debilitado por causa do veneno. O chão abaixo de seu rosto ficou coberto por respingos de sangue, Harry olhou, e tentou ajudá-la a ficar de pé novamente, mas ela se afastou cambaleante de perto dele.- Qual parte do "não me toque" você não entendeu?

Desculpe, eu...-mas ela o interrompeu.

Potter, se você algum dia me encontrar novamente não espere mais do que hostilidade, e indiferença de uma inimiga.-ela disse se erguendo.

Você realmente acha que eu mereço isto?-ele perguntou num fiapo de voz, e o semblante triste.

Eu tenho certeza que é pouco, você me feriu mais fundo do que qualquer outro inimigo que eu tenha enfrentado. Eu gostaria de poder fazer você sentir tudo que eu estou sentindo, mas ainda não inventaram um método de tortura doloroso o suficiente! De mim você não terá mais nada.-e com isso foi embora, trêmula de raiva e dor. Foi direto para o seu quarto ninguém tinha acórdado ainda, Harry não lhe seguiu, e ela nem queria isto, não sabia do que seria capaz de fazer com ele. Ela subiu até o seu quarto, seus olhos transbordando de tantas lágrimas, como ele pudera ser tão... Desonesto? Aquele não era o Harry que ela conheceu há muito tempo atrás. As lágrimas queriam cair, então ela as libertou e elas rolaram abertamente pelo seu rosto, fosse o que fosse, tinha horas que nem a pessoa mais forte do mundo conseguia agüentar, e aquela era uma destas horas. Uma pessoa não deixa de ser forte quando chora, ela deixa de ser forte quando ela deixa os outros perceberem que ela está triste. Era assim que ela via as coisas, fique triste, mas jamais compartilhe isso com os outros, os seus problemas são apenas seus, não atrapalhe os outros com eles, tente não revelar os seus motivos. O problema é que nem sempre dá pra segurar, às vezes são tantas coisas juntas,que temos que dividir com alguém até mesmo para organizar a mente, geralmente a pessoa com que ela dividia era o Tigre... Se o Tigre soubesse o que ele tinha feito... Então o esboço de um sorriso fixou-se sobre seu rosto ao imaginar o que o amigo faria com Harry. Nada bom... Mas ela então lavou o rosto, tinha que estar impecável, para a despedida hoje, mas era difícil, com a sua atual aparência: pálida e magra. Ela tossiu algumas vezes e limpou o sangue da boca, e se vestiu adequadamente, fez milagre com maquiagem, colocou a sua roupa e desceu, com o melhor sorriso que pôde.

Bom dia.-ela disse radiante. Todos olharam para ela e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, sua mãe estava a beira de lágrimas, Mark vinha correndo abraçá-la, os gêmeos trouxeram alguns dos logros da sua loja para ela levar.

Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais um pouco querida?-perguntou a mãe.

Tenho mamãe. Mas não fique assim eu volto assim que puder.-disse ela não se sentindo nem um pouco culpada por mentir, ela não queria voltar lá tão cedo. Claro que ela sentiria saudades, mas não, ver Harry era um motivo de força maior.

Posse lhe visitar tia?- perguntou o pequeno Mark. Ela pensou durante um momento, como seria ótimo poder levar o sobrinho para conhecer todo aquele país maravilhoso que ela já considerava seu.

Claro que pode!-disse rindo. Harry a fitava sem entender, com uma visível confusão, alguns minutos antes ela estivera a ponto de chorar e bater nele, e agora ela estava parecendo até... Feliz! E ela se virou para Fred, Jorge e Angelina e disse.- Me desculpem por não estar aqui quando meu afilhado nascer, eu prometo que eu volto para o batismo. Certo?

Tudo bem não se preocupe.-disse Angelina com um sorriso meigo.

Vocês já decidiram o nome?

Ainda estamos na duvida.-disse Fred.

Não, não estamos.

Estamos sim, não preste atenção nele.-disse ela, e Ginny sorriu, iria sentir muita saudade deles todos, cada um tinha um espaço especial no coração dela. Ela se virou para Hermione e a abraçou.

Vou sentir saudades.-ela disse.

Eu também, e não se esqueça de me escrever, sim?-ela disse, e Ginny sorriu internamente pelo modo esperto que a amiga tinha achado para lembrá-la do acordo. E ainda abraçando a outra ela disse, baixinho:- Não esqueça do nosso trato.-e logo depois mais alto.-Não irei esquecer.

Tudo bem então.- falou Hermione de volta. Depois ela abraçou o pai e ele disse:

Gostaria que você pudesse ficar mais um pouco.

Eu também papai. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.- agora ela já estava começando a se sentir culpada.

Tudo bem querida, eu entendo, apenas volte.

Gente o que é isso? Eu não já disse que volto! Ninguém precisa ficar triste! Eu volto gente.-ela disse para todos, e foi falar com Rony, depois de abraçá-lo ele ainda disse.

Você ao menos tentou negociar mais alguns dias?

Rony! Eu já disse que era urgente!-ela ralhou com ele, mas mesmo assim lhe deu um beijinho estalado no rosto. A próxima seria Satiniee, claro que iria falar com ela, afinal, ela não tinha culpa de nada, e tinha sido bastante é... Amistosa este tempo todo.

Foi um enorme prazer conhece-la.- Ginny falou.

O prazer foi todo meu, espero vê-la mais vezes.-disse a morena gentil.

Claro.- elas se afastaram e o último era Harry, ela daria tudo para não ter que abraçá-lo naquele momento, ela sentia que se encostasse a mão no pescoço dele ela poderia "acidentalmente" quebrá-lo, ou enforca-lo ou... quando abraçou-o ela senti o calor do corpo dele, antes aconchegante, e o toque suave e delicado das mãos fortes, que antes tanto lhe agradavam...Por um momento ali nos braços dele, ela achou que nada tinha mudado, que Satiniee, não havia chegado e que eles continuavam felizes, mas ela logo foi puxada da realidade, quando ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido "Volta, volta para mim..." ela não respondeu de imediato, mas logo sussurrou de volta sendo sincera "Você me machucou muito Potter". E sentiu ele apertar mais o abraço, como se se recusasse a deixa-la ir embora, então ela percebeu como aquilo doía, se dar conta de que aquelas mãos e aquele calor, e aquele abraço tão aconchegantes não eram verdade, que tudo tinha acabado daquela forma. Ela sentiu tudo rachar dentro de si, doía muito, muito mesmo, saber que ela tinha perdido uma coisa que ela nunca tinha tido de verdade. Apesar de tudo, sinceramente ela o amava, e no fundo do seu coração envolta em muita raiva estava aquela dor lancinante que a dilacerava por dentro ao saber que sua ilusão tinha acabado. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem novamente, mas passou a mão pelo rosto e disfarçou abrindo o grande sorriso novamente. E com um último adeus para todos; ela saiu pela porta de casa, o vento no seu rosto aliviava em parte a sua dor interna, ela o odiava, odiava Harry por fazê-la sentir aquilo tudo, por fazê-la passar pelo que ela passou. Mas ela jurou para si mesma que aquilo tudo ficaria para trás, e se restasse alguma coisa seria raiva. Mas por enquanto ela deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto pálido, andou alguns passos e aparatou. Quando ela sentiu a neve sobre os seus pés, sentiu alívio, alívio por não estar mais lá, ela reconhecia aquele chão frio, o vento cortante e gelado. Ela tinha aparatado bem longe do apartamento, um erro, mas do jeito que a sua cabeça estava, era mais do que compreensível. Ela olhou ao redor e viu a caverna onde ela sempre descansava depois de correr um pouco, a que ela tinha ficado lá com o Tigre. Ela sentou-se ali, e ficou apenas olhando para o seu branco, nublado que ela amava tanto.

It starts with

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

Ela tinha tentado tanto, tentou fingir que tudo daria certo, mesmo sabendo que tinha uma grande barreira entre os dois. Ela tivera esperanças, ele dera esperanças a ela, mas em parte a culpa era dela também: aceitou começar algo come ele, mesmo sabendo de tudo! E agora tudo terminava daquele jeito, tanta mentira! Tudo estava se partindo dentro dela, literalmente.

I designed this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know is that

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

O tempo que eles tiveram, juntos tinha sido tão perfeito! Mas tinha sido tudo uma ilusão, de coisas boas, no fim nada daquilo importava. Agora aquilo tudo tinha virado as uma memória, que ela pretendia esquecer. Era tão irreal!

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

I wasted it all

just to watch you go

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when

No fim ela apenas tinha assistido ele ir embora com uma desculpa esfarrapada, de que não queria machucar ninguém. E ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ainda assim amar ele, amar ele incondicionalmente e inexplicavelmente, chegava a rasgar lentamente sua alma, assim como as lágrimas dela escorriam pelo seu rosto e molhavam sua roupa, outras caiam no chão gelado.

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

Ginny tinha tentado, tentado não deixar aquilo atingí-la, mas era simplesmente impossível, ela se sentia acabada por dentro, tola, e apaixonada. Tinha realmente acreditado que podia um dia vir a dar certo, mas no fim aquilo tudo não importava, ela teve que cair e perder... Mas no fim aquilo nem importava tanto, tudo tinha se despedaçado. Ela fechou os olhos, como se assim pudesse concertar, tudo aquilo.

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

As coisas não eram mais como era antes, tudo tinha mudado agora, ela estava sofrendo, mas esta seria a última vez, que ela deixava ele fazer aquilo com ela, não, nunca mais. Ela tinha confiado nele, e na realidade ele nunca tinha amado a Ginny verdadeira, era uma brincadeira, e aquilo doía dentro dela.

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a

memory of a time when

Ela se levantou, do chão, limpou a neve dali, e passou a mão pelo rosto molhado. Expulsou as lagrimas insistentes do rosto, se recompôs, aquela dor infeliz ainda continuava martelando no seu peito dolorido, era como se ali tivesse uma faca, invisível. Ela sabia quem tinha cravado aquela faca ali, e nunca o perdoaria.

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

Tudo que ela tinha passado por ele, suportado, e encarado, mesmo sabendo que poderia se machucar, ela tinha arriscado tudo porque amava ele. Finalmente ela acabou se machucando mesmo.

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

Ginny reuniu coragem, e aparatou, desta vez ela sabia para onde estava indo, e não era para o seu apartamento. Ela abriu os olhos e viu aquela poltrona conhecida, aquela mesa conhecida, e então uma voz soou as suas costas, trazendo um sorriso à tona, no seu rosto marcado, de lágrimas.

Raposa graças a Deus você está aqui.-ela se virou e pôde encarar Jack sorrindo levemente, aliviado, por ela estar ali. Então a ruiva falou algo que ela desejara falar a tanto tempo.

Eu estou de vota Tigre, mas desta vez é verdade.-ela sorriu e a faca no seu peito pareceu, não doer mais tanto assim. Ela abraçou o amigo, aliviada em saber que ele estava ali, esperando ela, e estaria sempre.

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

N/A: oie, bom eu errei em dar o palpite que este seria o ultimo capitulo...;p Ainda terá mais, um, ou talvez dois, mas só talvez... Eu finalmente encontrei a música perfeita para esta parte. Acho que talvez tenha ficado repetitiva demais, mas sei lá... Acho que ta boa. Espero que vocês gostem! Minha intenção era passar o sentimento, tudo que ela sente no momento, espera que eu tenha cumprido a minha missão. Bom a musica é IN THE END Linkin Park beijos


	16. Capítulo 16

**Cap. 16**

Você está pálida, e... – mas ele não terminou de falar, pois ela teve um ataque de tosse, violento, e caiu no chão sem ar tentando se segurar, na poltrona ao seu lado. Pôs a mão em frente à boca, como se tentasse reprimir, a tosse para dentro, mas era impossível, então, Ginny se sentou no chão tossindo, quando passou, ela recostou a cabeça em um lado do sofá e ficou ali, tentando, capturar o ar novamente para dentro de seus pulmões doloridos. Jack repousou o olhar sobre a mão dela que agora pendia ao lado do corpo inclinado, ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa.- Não imaginei que o estágio estivesse tão avançado! Raposa você precisa do antídoto agora mesmo!

Sério?-ela foi sarcástica, com ele enquanto ele tentava levantá-la do chão. Ele pode sentir a pele branca dela, tremendo e ofegando.

Você foi irresponsável! Deveria ter vindo imediatamente para cá!- ela não tinha resposta para a que o Tigre soltou zangado, não queria pensar novamente em tudo.

Achei que ainda tinha bastante tempo.-ela mentiu.

Oh pelo amor de Deus! Não seja cínica, você é especialista em venenos, são seus preferidos, você sabia qual o efeito da Erva do Diabo!- ela resolveu desviar do assunto e falou em russo.

Quanto tempo eu tenho? Dá para dormir antes de ir ao hospital pegar o antídoto?

Suponho que se você dormir agora, não acorda mais! Nós vamos imediatamente cuidar deste antídoto! Eu já providenciei tudo!.

Mas, e as minhas coisas? E será que faria mal? Eu realmente estou cansada e com tanto sono...-ela disse, se escorando nele.

Agora!.- ele disse encerrando a discussão dos dois-Nós aparatamos ou eu tenho que aparatar com você?.

Eu acho que ainda consigo fazer isto..- ela disse e desapareceu no ar.

Ótimo.-ele disse para si mesmo, e aparatou logo, atrás.

-Sai daqui pirralho! Eu quero falar com ela..- foi a primeira coisa que Ginny ouviu ao acordar enrolada nos lençóis brancos, por um momento, antes de abrir os olhos, ela achou que fosse algum de seus irmãos falando, ainda na Inglaterra. Mas então ela percebeu que a frase não tinha sido dita, em Inglês. O pensamento imediato foi: "Tigre", e o pirralho com certeza era Antony. Ela lembrou, que estava na Rússia, mas não lembrava onde estava, abriu os olhos, e olhou ao seu redor, estava em um aposento amplo, de pedras, medieval, as camas enfileiradas ao seu lado, lembrou da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Não! Ali era o hospital especial dos aurores! Ela lembrou de ter aparatado ali, para tomar o antídoto para o seu veneno. Tudo se esclareceu na sua mente, logo depois de tomar ela tinha adormecido, num sono sem sonhos. Será que o antídoto tinha funcionado? Ela se perguntou, e parou um instante para analisar se sentia alguma coisa, ainda. Não, a dor na sua garganta tinha parado, e a mancha na sua perna? Ela se levantou de imediato, na cama, e puxou o lençol para baixo, estava apenas com um daqueles vestidos brancos de hospitais. As veias roxas tinham regredido, e estavam ocupando apenas um pequeno diâmetro, agora.

- Você acordou.- disse uma voz as suas costas, ela se virou instantaneamente, e viu o Tigre parado.

- Estou curada?

Sim, mas as manchas vão demorar alguns dias até desaparecerem..

Não vejo a hora, de olhar o cadáver, do infeliz, ou a infeliz que fez isto comigo..

Você vai mesmo me tirar toda a diversão?.

Vou.- ela disse segura.

Mas não é sobre isto que eu vim falar com você...-ele disse, sério; E ela sentiu algo dentro de si tremer receosa.

Sobre o que então?

Quando você chegou, eu vi, você tinha chorado, e nem adianta dizer que foi a emoção da despedida, você é maior do que isso..-ela ficou calada, durante algum tempo, algo dentro do seu peito lhe dizia que ela devia isto ao Tigre, mas como dizer? Ela não queria contar toda a história. Mas como se tivesse lido a sua mente, Jack acrescentou.-Não precisa dizer anda, só confirma, foi ele não foi? O Potter?-ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça, e sei peito latejando novamente, mas ela tinha leve impressão de que aquilo não era culpa do veneno ou algum efeito colateral do antídoto. O Tigre falou ainda serio:

Eu vou acabar com esse imbecil..

Não vai, não.- ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Sinto muita Raposa, mas no dia que eu encontrar, esse idiota novamente...- ela não o deixou terminar.

No dia que NÓS encontrarmos esse idiota novamente, EU vou quebrar ele; com todo o prazer!.- Jack não esperava por esta, e gargalhou longamente, jogou a cabeça morena, para trás, e sorriu com vontade, durante alguns minutos. Aquele cara estava lascado.

Essa é a minha raposa

Sim, agora se você fizer a bondade, de me ajudar a achar minhas roupas, voltar, para casa, e arrumar minhas coisas, eu ia agradecer muito.-ele, ainda rindo segurou no braço dela, por um instante fugaz, Ginny achou que iria cair, e sua perna fraquejou, mas ela se manteve firme, e quando saiu da parte enfermaria, ela viu, quatro pessoas sorrindo para ela. Lá estavam Antony, Leo, Beatrice e Andrei! Todos sorridentes, Leo foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

A nossa Raposa está de volta?.

Sim, ela está aqui para ficar.-ela disse, sorridente, e abraçou o homem ali. Ele devolveu o abraço, com um beijo na bochecha.

Está curada?-perguntou Beatrice, sempre meiga.

Sim, totalmente. E Andrei, não fala?.

Estou esperando a fila andar não é?-ele disse e todos riram. Ela abraçou o moreno, e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto.

Cuidado, que não pode encostar muito que o Tigre fica com ciúme.-disse Leo, provocando.

Que nada, ele vai ter que se acostumar, eu e a Raposa estamos juntos e ele já sabe.-disse Antony, e logo em seguida fazendo um mugido parecendo um boi. Ginny caiu na gargalhada ela tinha esquecido como era bom estar ali com eles, fazendo piada e rindo das brincadeiras.

Vai sonhando pirralho.-disse Tigre com um sorrisinho, e dando um soco fraco nas costas do irmão.-Estamos noivos não é Raposa?-ela percebeu, que tudo que tinha acontecido, e a briga e tudo o mais, parecia ter desaparecido, Jack parecia perfeitamente normal com ela outra vez, e isso a fez se sentir muito melhor.

Assim meu ego, vai para as alturas!-foi tudo que ela disse.

Nossa, Raposa você está bem não? Dois!.-disse Beatrice, entrando no clima.

Nem te conto.-ela disse para a amiga.

Pronta para a sua antiga vida?-perguntou Leo.

Já estava sentindo falta, de um pouco de... Ação..-disse Ginny com um sorriso bonito no rosto.-Mal posso esperar, para sair em campo novamente.-ela confessou.

É, mas não com essa roupa..-disse Andrei olhando ela de cima abaixo. O Tigre gargalhou. E abraçou-a pela cintura, por trás:

Ele tem razão..

Não liga, tá altamente na moda.-disse Beatrice gozando dela.

Bom, se alguém me disser onde colocaram as minhas roupas, eu posso dar um jeito nisso..

Eu posso te ajudar se você precisar..-disse Antony, em um tom baixo, esperando que seu irmão não ouvisse.

Não eu cuido disso sozinha, Tony. Obrigado pela ajuda..-ela disse irônica.

Disponha.-Ginny saiu rindo, voltou para a sala onde estavam as camas, mas passou direto pelas camas foi direto falar com a medi-bruxa que estavam em sua sala, ela já conhecia. Deu algumas batidinhas na porta esperou um pouco e girou a maçaneta pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala, dizendo baixinho:

Seleena?- uma jovem dos cabelos longos e loiros, dos olhos verde água se virou para ela.

Ginny! Você acordou, que bom.-disse a jovem.

Dormi muito?

Um pouco, digamos que mais do que eu esperava.-as duas riram um pouco, Ginny conhecia Seleena, as duas se encontravam freqüentemente, sempre havia algum problema relacionado à saúde. O que não era muito raro.- Já viu o seu comitê de boas vindas?.

Já sim, todos já me recepcionaram.

Tigre estava impaciente; preocupadíssimo, andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo realmente um tigre emburrado bufando..

Já o tranqüilizei.-disse Ginny.

Suponho que tenha vindo atrás das suas roupas.- Seleena andou um pouco e foi até uma gaveta abriu-a e tirou as roupas dela, bem dobradas, passadas, e cheirosas, provavelmente lavadas.-Estão aqui.

Obrigado.-E Ginny foi para trás de uma cortina e se vestiu, enquanto a outra, falava com ela.

É verdade a novidade?-a outra perguntou.

Que novidade?.-dessa ela não estava sabendo.

Que você está noiva.

Bom eu ainda não sabia disso, quando foi, eu aceitei durante o meu sono?.-as duas riram muito.- O Tigre disse isso foi?

Como você sabia que foi ele?

Ele sempre gosta deste tipo de brincadeira. Se não é ele é Antony só para irritá-lo.

Ele não disse exatamente.

E o que ele disse?

Eu perguntei porque você tinha chorado.- neste momento, Ginny parou a calça jeans no meio das coxas, tinha sido tão obvio assim que ela tinha chorado? Mas ela voltou a sua atenção para Seleena-Ele disse que não sabia, mas que quem quer que fosse ele iria encontrar, e a pessoa iria se arrepender. Ele disse um pouco serio, sabe? Do jeito Tigre de ser..-ela perguntou ocasionalmente.

Sei como é, continue..-Ginny, sabia que no final história iria terminar comas duas rindo muito.

Eu provoquei ele e disse "Nossa que violento!" Ele disse: "Ninguém meche com a minha Raposa". Ginny ele é muito fofo!.-ela disse.

É fofo até você ver o tanto que ele pega por ai. Você não conhece aquele ali. Quem não conheça que compre..-ela disse achando graça o Tigre realmente era muito charmoso e galanteador, mas também egocêntrico, galinha, e muito, muito esperto.

Diga o que quiser, eu acho que ele gosta de você de verdade, sim ai eu disse: "Vocês vão acabar se casando" e ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto: "Sim eu estou cuidando disso"..-ela terminou a história.

Não ligue, ele é assim mesmo, mas nós não temos nada..-a ruiva disse saindo de trás da cortina já totalmente vestida.- Tenho que ir, o trabalho me chama.

Boa sorte.-disse Seleena.

Talvez eu precise..-disse piscando o olho, e saindo da sala. Todos já a esperavam do lado de fora. Eles entraram no prédio escuro, logo na outra rua, ali era o ministério, um lugar pequeno olhando a primeira vista, apenas três andares, mas ao entrar, e pegar o elevador, ele possuía 17 andares inferiores, no subsolo um abaixo do outro, o quartel general dos aurores ficava do décimo quinto andar. Todos entraram no elevador, e Beatrice apertou o botão de número 15.

Então, Ivanovitch já está careca?-ela disse fazendo referência antiga mania que o chefe possuía de puxar os cabelos quando ficava nervoso.

Não, mas ele está quase chegando lá..-disse Leo, com um sorriso.

Me contem como está a situação aqui, o Tigre me disse que uma vila foi incendiada, e algumas pessoas morreram, e que vocês não conseguiram chegar a tempo..-ela começou.

As Sombras voltaram, e isso aconteceu, não faz muito tempo, fomos todos chamados de última hora, e o único de nós que estava longe era você, então Ivanovitch pediu para o Tigre, chamar você urgente, mas tudo estava uma bagunça! Todos correndo de um lado para o outro, memórias a serem apagadas, pistas para serem recolhidas... Muita confusão.-começou Andrei.

Nosso chefinho querido ordenou extremamente gentil como só ele sabe ser, para que eu chamasse você no meio de uma ação de campo, por isso minha caligrafia estava tão legível..

E ele disse que logo que você chegasse, era para que nos reuníssemos que ele queria falar, com todos os aurores desta seção juntos.-disse Beatrice.

Quando nós soubemos que você estava doente, que tinha sido envenenada, e comunicamos isso ao chefinho, ele se preocupou em ter você inutilizada, em um momento crítico que só tendia a piorar, queria mandar alguém buscá-la de imediato, mas ninguém estava disponível..-continuou Leo.

Mas eu achei tão estranho, ainda não vi os sinais característicos, do caos que as Sombras causam.-disse Ginny contestando.

Você está a menos de três horas e meia, acordada-disse Andrei. E então eles saíram do elevador, e quando Ginny viu o estado daquela seção, seu queixo caiu.Tinha pergaminhos flutuando por todo o lado, e gentes verificando mapas, espalhados por cima das mesas, todos gritavam de um lado para o outro, e pessoas andando e esbarrando umas nas outras, pilhas de relatórios nas cadeiras. Fazia tempo que ela não via tanta bagunça ali.

Bom se você não via, agora com certeza você vê..-disse Antony. Todos continuaram até a porta do outro lado do inferno que estava aquela parte do ministério. Entraram na sala, e um senhor de 50 anos já os esperava sentado na cadeira. Tinha pele branca como a maioria ali, tinha os cabelos grisalhos, e era alto, robusto, e forte, tinha olhos verdes, quase castanhos, usava vestes pretas e uma capa marrom e parecia muito cansado. Quando Ivanovitch olhou todos ali, um sorriso vitorioso apareceu no seu rosto.

Finalmente!.

Nós nem demoramos tanto assim..-falou o Tigre.

Raposa, que bom vê-la de pé!.

Obrigado senhor..

Mas não vou me demorar porque tenho que informar a vocês e os demais do que os espera..

Estamos prontos!-disse Leo.

Eu daria dois dias para vocês se prepararem, mas como a Raposa chegou hoje, eu darei quatro dias para que vocês tenham tempo de se preparar para a missão em campo de vocês..

É só?-falou Antony.

Não. Tecnicamente dizendo vocês tem apenas três dias, pois no terceiro vocês têm que ir para o alojamento dos aurores, de lá vocês iram partir para as montanhas. É lá que eles estão, será uma emboscada...

É só?-disse Antony novamente.

Não, vocês estarão fortemente armados, levem venenos, e antídotos...

Só?.-interrompeu Antony pela terceira vez, e o chefe virou-se irritado para ele.

Se o Sr. Malfoy parasse de me interromper eu já teria terminado. E sim, vocês terão companhia. Agora é só.

Companhia?-desta vez, quem falou foi o Tigre.

Companhia de quem?-perguntou Beatrice.

Dos Ingleses sim, como o problema veio em parte de lá, eles resolveram mandar algum de seus aurores..

Desculpe, senhor, mas eu não entendo quando você o problema veio de lá.- disse Ginny sem entender.

Durante a sua licença, não ouviu falar que um senhor tinha fugido, um que aparentava bem velho?.-o chefe tentou.Ela vasculhou sua memória, atrás daquilo, de algo parecido, e então, ela lembrou na noite do baile de natal do ministério!

FLASHBACK

_Ela tinha voltado para mesa um pouco irritada, com um comentário idiota, e logo pegou o assunto que todos estavam falando._

_Estão rolando rumores entra a seção de artefatos mágicos, que eles tem descoberto algumas atividades das trevas..._

_Mas onde? Como?- perguntou Ginny interessada_

_Prenderam um antigo senhor ele confessou que trabalhava com artes das trevas mas depois de algum tempo ele fugiu, todos sabemos que ele teve ajuda, era moribundo não conseguiria sozinho.- respondeu o pai._

_Acham que ele foi para a França ou Portugal, algum desses países da Europa, mas nunca dera muita importância porque ele não parecia perigoso._

_Mas que absurdo! Típico do ministério daqui.- respondeu Ginny_

_Quando está tudo bem eles acham que vai permanecer assim para sempre, e se recusam a aceitar que qualquer tipo de desordem seja significativa.- disse Fred_

_Foi assim que aconteceu no quarto ano na escola! – falou Harry que já sabia da história do velho e sabia que tinha muito mais do que eles estavam falando ele próprio tinha entrado de cabeça nesse caso, mas não conseguira capturar o culpado e sabia que ele não tinha fugido para Portugal ou França, mas ele tinha ido para Moscou na Rússia, mas não falaria nada pois isso talvez preocupasse Ginny, (era sua profissão), e com certeza, preocuparia o Sra. Weasley que ficaria assustada, pela filha morar lá. Resolveu mudar de assunto pensou em qualquer outro assunto, mas não teve nenhuma idéia e olhou para a pista de dança estava cheia e tocava uma música lenta. _

_Alguém quer dançar?- ele perguntou olhando para Ginny. Ela percebeu e respondeu prontamente._

_Eu; por favor! Leve-me daqui não quero falar deste assunto justo durante a minha licença.- e se levantou Harry pegou-a pela mão e conduziu ele até a pista, mas quando se levantou ouviu Rony dizendo "Fica de olho nela por min cara!"._

_Fim do flashback_

Estas lembranças trouxeram a tona tudo que ela havia evitado o curto espaço de tempo desde que acordara. E ela sentiu a familiar pontada no peito, e um ódio intenso aflorar, "Miserável!" Foi o que veio na sua cabeça. E sem perceber ela tinha se desviado totalmente daquela conversa, prestou atenção no foco, o senhor de meia idade fujão, ou ao menos tentou, imagens da sua conversa com Harry não paravam de aflorar na sua cabeça, o tempo todo, e as malditas lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos. Mas ela não deixou que ninguém percebesse. Ela então, tendo medo de não se segurar novamente como aconteceu, quando ela aparatou, perto da caverna:

Com licença... Eu preciso... Ir ao banheiro.-e com isso deixou a sala sem mais comentários, foi direto ao banheiro e chegou lá trancou a porta por dentro, encostou as costa e lá, ficou de frente para os espelho, seus olhos estavam transbordando, e ela achou que fosse deixar cair uma lagrima, mas se controlou, e não deixou, quem ele achava que era para fazê-la chorar? Ele não era ninguém! Um imbecil, tratante! E ela não iria permitir que ele a machucasse mais, não mesmo. De repente uma raiva tão grande lhe ocorreu, e ela se olhou no espelho, e sentiu ódio até de si mesma, por se permitir ficar tão abalada! "Não vou ser, mas está fraca e idiota que tenho sido! Nunca mais!" Ela pensou para si mesma. Num intuito, deu um soco no espelho que o rachou ao meio. Fez um barulho enorme, e ela machucou a mão, ela não se preocupou nem um pouco, aquela dor iria ficar ali no espelho, ela via duas ruivas, duas Ginnys, duas Raposas, uma que estava machucada, fraca, corroída por dentro, por amar Harry, a outra era a Raposa, do Tigre, uma auror forte, uma rocha, era a Ginny da Rússia, alegre e divertida.E foi a segunda opção que ela escolhei para permanecer, enquanto a outra, era descartada, a dor na sua mão era para ensiná-la, de que não se deve ser fraca.

Vá para o inferno Potter.-foi tudo que ela disse.

Os outros, no escritório de Ivanovitch, estavam levemente admirados, com o modo ao qual ela reagira a noticia, todos achavam que era por ela se lembrar do bruxo das trevas fugitivo.

Ela esta bem?-perguntou Ivanovitch, preocupado apontando para a porta do banheiro com o polegar.

Pergunte ao Tigre.-disse Leo.

Diga...-incentivou o chefe.

Alguns problemas pessoais...-ele disse apenas.

Um idiota britânico.-afirmou Antony.

Cuide do idiota, para mim Tigre, e não deixe que isto atrapalhe.-disse Ivanovitch com convicção.

Sim senhor, eu cuidarei.

Por que o Tigre? Porque não o Antony?-reclamou, o loiro.

Porque, você não daria conta Antony.-disse o chefe, e ele não estava em tom de quem brinca.

Fica na sua, pirralho.-e todos riram um pouco. Então todos ouviram um barulho de vidro partindo vindo do banheiro, e arregalaram os olhos se sobressaltando.

Você tem certeza que ela está bem? Nada mais sério não é?

Não se preocupe, ela vai estar perfeita em campo, você não vai perder um dos seus aurores.-afirmou Tigre.

Ótimo..-ele disse antes de Ginny sair do banheiro um pouco seria.

Harry viu ela saindo pela porta, algo dentro do seu peito parecia ter se partido, seu coração batia acelerado, até agora ele não tinha acreditado, realmente que ela iria realmente embora. No fundo ele ainda guardava alguma esperança de que ela desistiria e ficaria, que ela deixaria tudo, seu trabalho, amigos, casa, todas a sua vida lá, para ficar lá, e ele compraria uma casa na montanha; onde os dois morariam por um bom tempo, até ficarem velhos, e seus filhos, iriam crescer com o vento no rosto e o cheiro de grama fresca.

Take my photo off the wall

If it just won´t sing for you

´Cause all that´s left has gone away

And there´s nothing there for you to prove

Mas aquilo não passou de um sonho colorido da vida, que agora se tornava amarelado e pálido, seu coração, batia com muita força mesmo dentro do seu peito, e ele suspeitava que dava para ver, ele fazendo seu peito estufar, por baixo da blusa. E aquela dor, "Deve ter quebrado algumas costela". Foi o que ele pensou, pois a sensação era essa, uma dor intensa, como algo inflamado dentro dele. Não tinha dado certo com os dois, e culpa era dele?

Sim era toda dele. Se ele tivesse terminado, se ele tivesse tido coragem, se ele não tivesse sido tão covarde, talvez tudo terminasse de uma forma diferente.

Oh, look what you´ve done

You´ve made a fool of everyone

Oh well, it seems likes such fun

Until you lose what you had won

Ele ainda poderia ter ela, ali ao seu lado, abraçada a ele, sussurrando com a voz doce, ele poderia sentir o cheiro dela nele. Mas ela era tão diferente, ele duvidava se ela gostaria da casa no campo ensolarado, com certeza ela optaria por montanhas com neve. Mesmo assim ele tivera sua chance, e ele fez a todos de bobos,e acabou perdendo tudo que tinha conquistado, e doía muito lembrar, disto.

Give me back my point of view

´Cause I just can´t think for you

I can hardly hear you say

What should I do, well you choose

As palavras dela estavam gravadas com ferro em brasa na sua mente, e ressoavam enquanto ele via o último vestígio de perfume da ruiva sumir do ar. Ela tinha dito que nunca mais queria vê-lo na vida, mas ele queria desesperadamente vê-la, sentia como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela estava nele, entranhada tão fundo que já era impossível para ele se livrar daquilo tudo.

Oh, look what you´ve done

You´ve made a fool of everyone

Oh well, it seems likes such fun

Until you lose what you had won

O que ele tinha feito! Tinha machucado o seu anjo, tinha ferido ela, e provavelmente aquele era um ferimento que não tinha mais volta, Harry podia sentir dentro de si, ela nunca mais seria sua, nunca. O que ele ganhara? Ódio, muito ódio agora, ela não sentia mais amor, era raiva.

Oh, look what you´ve done

You´ve made a fool of everyone

A fool of everyone

A fool of everyone

Mas ele não conseguia tirar ela da cabeça, ela estava ali, junto com ele, para sempre, era uma doença para qual não havia cura. Mesmo estando longe, ela sempre estaria nele, mas o que doía mais era saber que ele não estava mais nela. Ele tinha sido um cachorro, não cumpriu suas promessas, enganara ela.

Take my photo off the wall

If it just won´t sing for you

´Cause all that´s left has gone away

And there´s nothing there for you to do

Tudo tinha ido embora, junto com ela e abandonado aquela casa, que agora parecia tão triste e amarelada quanto seu sonho. Mas tinha acabado, não havia mais nada para ele fazer.

Oh, look what you´ve done

You´ve made a fool of everyone

Oh well, it seems likes such fun

Until you lose what you had won

Um vazio começou a se formar, no seu peito, estava sentindo a falta dela, de tudo nela, Satiniee veio por trás e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso, e quente. Não era o mesmo, era diferente, ele já não sentia mais nada por aquela mulher, só amizade. E Aquele vazio tomou conta dele, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que aquilo era só o começo. Ainda viria muito mais pela frente.

Oh, look what you´ve done

You´ve made a fool of everyone

A fool of everyone

A fool of everyone

N/A: Bom, este capitulo, foi hum... Digamos que bem revelador, teve algumas partes que eu tive bastante dificuldade de escrever, principalmente as que envolviam, Beatrice, Andrei, Leo, Antony e Tigre, tinha que corresponder à imagem que eu passei para vocês logo no começo. Finalmente cheguei ao ponto que eu queria chegar a tanto tempo, é eu tenho este mau: a primeira parte que eu imagino, é justo a última, o fim. Eu estava ansiosa para chegar a este ponto, no próximo capitulo acho que vai ser mostrando ela preparando a emboscada. E não! Gente eu sinto decepcioná-los, mas o Tigre, não é o Draco, eles podem se parecer em alguns aspectos, Malfoys...Mas não são a mesma pessoa. Se em algum lugar vem dizendo que o Tigre é loiro, me desculpem! Deve ter sido um erro, que minha querida beta deixou passar, NÃO, ELE NÃO É LOIRO! Ele é moreno dos olhos azuis, o Antony é que é loiro! ANTONY!

(**Nota da beta**: Meu Deus, que garota revoltada!! Já procurei em todo canto, e não achei nenhum lugar dizendo que ele é loiro... Ave Maria.)

Sim, quanto à música, é Look what you've done, do JET eu amo muito essa música. Beijos... Mandem as Reviews! Preciso saber se estão gostando.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Cap. 17**

Raposa saiu do banheiro, com um sorriso radiante no rosto, e ninguém estava entendendo nada.

- Certo, voltando ao asusnto, o que eu perdi?-ela perguntou, parecendo totalmente normal e nem um pouco abalada.

- Nada até agora.- disse Beatrice.

- Continuando, o plano é o seguite...- e Ivanovitch contou o que eles teriam que fazer durante o periodo que estariam em campo.- Entenderam? Entendeu Raposa? Eu preciso de perfeição,a sua parte com o Tigre é uma das mais arriscadas, vigilancia constante.

- Pode deixar!-disse o Tigre entusiasmado. Era sempre assim, quando estavam repassando os planos de algum trabalho, ele ficava totalmente entusiasmado com a sua parte e muito ancioso, o que gerava muitas risadas.

- Bom, agora vocês estão dispensados.

- Certo, chefinho.- disse Leo arrancando mais risos. Os seis voltaram para o elevador, refazendo todo o percurso muito bagunçado. Mas eles ainda tinham um dia sobrando.

- Então o que vocês acham, de comemorarmos a volta da Raposa em algum lugar?- sugeriu Leo animado.

- Você não vão arrumar as suas coisas?Malas equipamento e etc?-perguntou Beatrice receosa.

- Graças a Raposa aqui, nós ganhamos mais dois dias, dá tempo.- argumentou Andrei.

- Isso mesmo, agradeçam a mim, assim vão ter mais dois dias de vadiagem.- a ruiva disse brincalhona.

- Vadiagem? Do que você está falando nós não conhecemos está palavra!Não é mesmo?- disse Antony.

- Não, tenho a pálida ideia do que seja. – disse Andrei.

- Então, o que vocês acham?-perguntou Leo animado.

- Estou totalmente de acordo.- disse Antony

- Por mim tudo bem.-disse Beatrice.

- Por mim também.-concordou Andrei

- E você Raposa?- quis saber Leo.

- Claro que ela não vai!-disse Tigre.

- Não vou?-perguntou a propria Ginny.

- Óbvio que não, você saiu do hospital hoje!- ele argumentou.

- Mas Seleena disse que eu estou bem, e além do mais eu me _sinto_ bem.-ela disse.

- Nada disso, você vai para casa. - e o Tigre foi taxativo, pondo um ponto final na discussão.

- Como é que é? Eu não estou ouvindo isto.- brincou Andrei, a Beatrice sorriu.

- Tigre você está doente? – perguntou Antony.

- Não.

- O que deu em você? Recusando festa! Só pode estar doente, e muito doente!- disse Leo.

- _Não_ estou doente, Leo. Estou sendo _responsavel_!-disse Jack eu já estava comeando a se irritar.

- Tigre, mulheres! Lá vai estar cheio de _mulheres lindas_... Isso não te lembra algo?- tentou Antony.

- Não, não lembra. Fique com elas você, Pirralho.- ele disse agora com um leve sorriso.

- Muito doente.-disse Leo, todos estavam espantados.

- MUITO.- repetiu Beatrice com os olhso arregalados.

- Muito, _muito _doente! – completou Antony.- Melhor para mim!

- Certo então vocês podem ir, eu e a Raposa estamos voltado para casa.- ele disse, todos olharam para a ruiva.

- Você ouviram o meu patrão não é? Para mim cama.-ela disse rindo.

- Cama?-perugntou Andrei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É, cama.- ela disse.

- Agora eu entendo porque vocês não vão!-disse Leo com um sorriso maroto.

- Quando você diz _cama_...-começõu Antony com uma expressão safada no rosto, mas foi enterrompido sumariamente por ela.

- Quando eu digo _cama_, que quero dizer: _dormir_-ela explicou, memso assim não contendo o sorriso diante daquelas mentes impuras.

- Sei que tipo de _cama_, é esse. - disse Antony gargalhando.

- Antony!- a ruiva ralhou com ele.

- Cala boca pirralho!-disse o Tigre, rindo também.- Vamos logo, já está escurescendo.-e dizendo isso segurou na mão dela e a puchou para o caminho de casa, nenhum problema em ir andando, eles já estavam bem perto do apartamento. E mesmo de costas ainda ouviram a voz de Antony:

- Sempre é o Tigre que se diverte! Por que sempre o irmão mais velho?!-ele reclamava, e o Tigre não resistiu a uma última gracinha, virou para tras e olhou para o irmão. Piscou um dos olhos azuis para os outros marotamente, como quem tinha ganho um prêmio. Todos riram disso.

- Do que eles estão rindo?- perguntou a Raposa, sem entender e se virando também para olhar, ela não tinha visto o Tigre piscar.

- Sei lá.-ele disse e passou uma mão pelo seu ombro, virando-a para frente novamente e eles continuaram o caminho até em casa.

Ginny girou a chave encantada na fechadura, ouviu o clique conhecido, mas a muito tempo esquecido da porta branca se abrindo, empurrou-a devagar como se ivesse medo do que fosse encontrar. Abriu. Olhou ao seu redor, cortinas de veludo azul-marinho, sofás de veludo preto, poltrona de veludo preto, e tapete vermelho sangue como uma poltrona, a sua sala com so seus sofás confortaveis nos quais ela deitava em dia de frio com um endredom grosso lendo um bom livro da biblioteca, ou simplesmente afastava as cortinas e deixava a luz fraca do sol se levantando banhar os tapete a seus pés até chegar no seu rosto aos poucos; boas lembranças.

Olhou para o outro lado, a bancada da cozinha espelhada, as cadeiras altas (para alcansar a bancada alta) com o assento de acrílico vermelho transparente onde sempre sentava para comer macarrão com o Tigre e Antony, e os três sempre acabavam rindo muito das receitas malucas de Antony. A mesa de jantar de vidro sobre o tapete azul-marinho felpudo e mais cortinas, onde eles se reunião para jantar de vez em quando, lembrou-se de uma vez em que ela colocara pimenta na comida de Andrei, e o coitado comeu sem dizer uma palavra até quando seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que todos começaram a rir. Andrei obrigou Antony a comer uma pimenta de fogo inteira mastigando, achando que ele tinha sido o autor da brincadeira, e Beatrice colocou o açucar na carne e sal no soco do Leo e do Tigre. Ela riu um pouco só de lembrar. No fim todos pregaram peças nada saborosas um nos outros e termiram dando gostosas gargalhadas e escovando bem os dentes.

Estava tudo ali, tudo exatamente aonde ela havia deixado. De repente ela sorriu de leve, quase tinha esquecido qual era a sensação de estar de novo em casa, ali estava sua sala, com a sua poltrona vermelha, sua preferida, e o tapete felpudo azul-marinho debaixo da mesa de jantar, que acariciava os seus pés quando estava cansada.

Era bom estar de volta.

Levou a bagagem até o quarto, passou pelo corredor, pelas portas bracas combinando com as paredes e o piso de mármore dos dois quartos de visita o banheiro de azuleijos verdes, água a sua direita, com aquelas toalhas verdes tudo perfeito como ela deixara. Chegou ao quarto, colocou o malão no chão ao lado da porta. Foi até a grande janela de vidro que ocupava metade da parede a sua direita, cuja outra metade era ocupada pelo guarda-roupa de sete portas braco embutido na parede, afastou as cortinas também azul-marinho e de veludo, olhou a vista, ainda estava frio lá, mas não nevava, ela consegui olhar toda a cidade dali, chegou mais perto, como se pudesse atravessar o vidro e sair voando por cima da cidade. Foi barrada pelo vidro sólido que a impedia de cair lá em baixo, ficou algum tempo ali observando sua respiração quente embaçar o vidro transparente.

De repente se deu conta do tanto de coisas que ainda tinha que fazer, desarrumar malas, colocar tudo no lugar, checar a biblioteca, e preparar algo para comer, já estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam lá em cima. Escolheu uma roupa para ficar em casa e um sobretudo por causa do frio e foi tomar banho. No ármario pegou uma de suas toalhas preferidas, era branca e macia com o nome "Raposa" bordado em russo numa as bordas, fora presente de Leo no natal passado, e cheirava a alfazema. Se encaminhou para o banheiro, abriu a porta e se recordou dos azuleijos azuis bebê que revestiam o chão e as paredes, da pia de marmore branco,e da toalha de um tom de azul mais forte, na qual havia escrito: "Tigre", também um presente. Se despiu e foi até a banheira que mais parecia uma pequena piscina de azuleijos grandes azuis escuros foi para a parte mais funda e a água bateu no seu pescoço. Afundou até molhar os cabelos e abriu os olhos, adorava fazer isto, desde que mandara fazera a banheira sobre medida, parecia que estava no fundo de um lago. Foi para a bancada submersa sentou-se e abriu as torneiras com cinco tipos de espumas, assim relaxou durante um bom tempo.

Terminado o banho, se enrrolou na toalha e saiu.

- Até que em fim, estava cogitando a hipotese de você ter se afogado na sua banheira-piscina. - disse uma voz conhecida que vinha da cama de dossel com cortinas de seda azul escura, ela foi andando descalsa no tapete felpudo vermelho, e puxou as cortinas da cama.

- Tigre. - ela se deparou com aqueles olhos azuis charmosos olhando-a fixamente, os cabelos negros dele que se contrastavam com a pele muito branca estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro de fronha clara, deitado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Agora é assim que você trata suas visitas? Costumava sem mais amavel. -ele disse com um sorriso debochado estampado nos lábios. Ela soriu segurando a toalha.

- Desculpe, o que um Senhor tão ilustre quer de mim? Não pode ser simplesmente um copo de açucar para a sua receita de bolo.- a ruiva disse devolvendo o sorriso.

- Não é um copo de açucar, e não me faça esta pergunta, tenho quase certeza de que não vai gostar da resposta.- ele riu safado.

- Muito engraçadinho, agora saia de cima da minha roupa.

- Pijama, você quer dizer.

- Tanto faz, saia.- ele saiu e ela pegou roupa, era um pijama preto de cetim, uma calça comprida e uma blusa de alcinhas com renda no decote.- Você poderia por favor virar-se?

- Só porque é você que está pedindo, pois na verdade eu não tenho a mínima vontade de realizar o seu desejo.

- Sinto-me honrada pelo seu cavalheirismo.- ela disse para ele já virado. E ele se virou de costas para ela.

- Sou assim mesmo, não precisa admirar, obrigado.

- Se seu ego ocupasse espaço fisico neste momento, acho que eu estaria esmagada contra a parede.-disse Ginny se vestindo o mais rápido possivel.

- Provavelmente.

- Mas fala logo Tigre, o que você veio fazer aqui? E o sono e descanso que eu deveria ter?-ela perguntou vestindo a blusa.

- Você não acreditou nesta história não é?

- Por incrivel que parecça sim, você parecia tão verdadeiro.- ela disse terminando de se ajeitar, e o Tigre gargalhou alto.

- Meu Deus, Raposa, você voltou da Inglaterra muito ingênua.-disse ele entre gargalhadas.

- Não voltei não, o problema é que eu sempre confio em você. Já pode se virar. – e ao dizer isto ela foi arrastando o malão para perto de onde jack estava.

- Bom saber que eu tenho a sua confiança.-disse com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo cara de bom moço.

- Vou aprouveitar, já que você está aqui...- e ele a cortou no meio da frase.

- Oba! Isso mesmo, vamos aproveitar Raposa!-ele disse batendo palmas alegre.

- Vamos aproveitar; _para desarrumar a minha mala_. Espertinho.-ela disse abrindo um leve sorriso da cara que ele fez e indo pegar um pente para pentear os cabelos.

- Você realmente sabe como estragar o clima da coisa.

- Não, eu sei como te trazer para a realidade.-disse passando o pente nos cabelos molhados que quase não haviam nós.

- Você faz de propósito!-ele disse indignado, os olhos fixos no pente que subia e descia nos cabelos vermelhos (agora de um tom mais escuro porque estavam molhados). O Tigre adorava olhar ela pentear os cabelos, não sabia porque, mas adorava, ela ficava tão linda daquele jeito.

- Fazer o que?

- Pentear os cabelos deste jeito.

- Que jeito?

- Deste!

- Ah, eu quase esqueci que você tem uma coisa com cabelo molhado.

- Você sabe que eu não resisto. – ele disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que penteá-los. E não pense que você vai me enrolar não, pode começar a abrir o malão!-ela disse sorindo.

- Tudo bem sua exploradora.

- Dramático.- ela disse enquanto guardava novamente o pente, e se encaminhava para perto do malão já aberto. O Tigre tirou um vestido preto de dentro, bem curto.

- Você levou este vestido?

- Claro, está na mala.

- Você usou o vestido que o Antony te deu?

- Usei, mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu usei o sobretudo que você me deu também.- ela disse acenando com a varinha e o vestido se colocou em um cabide dentro do guarda-roupas.

- Você usou aquele retalho!

- Não fale assim, o vestido é muito bonito.- ela disse tirando uma calça e uma blusa fazendo-as entrarem no guarda-roupas e se arrumarem sozinhas também.

- É muito curto!-ele disse apontando para o vestido dentro do armario.

- Eu não estou acreditando no que você está me dizendo.-disse ignorando o amigo, enquanto este indignado, fazia duas saias se dobrarem e irem para dentro do guarda-roupas acompanhadas de três blusas pretas.

- E o que é isto!?

- O vestido que você me deu no meu aniversário do ano passado. –disse ela levantando a cabeça para olhar o vestido que ele segurava estendido nas mãos.

- Você o usou também?

- Sim, foi você quem me deu!

- Eu é que não consigo acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo.- ele falava icrédulo.

- Qual é o problema desta vez? Ele é mais comprido que o primeiro. - ela alegou rápidamente.

- Olhe o decote!

- Mas foi você mesmo, que me deu! Como é que eu ia saber que não era para mim usar!?- a Raposa reclamou.

- É para você usar!- disse ele, agora confundindo ela totalmente, devia saber que aquela idéia não daria certo, agora o Tigre iria implicar com todas as roupas dela.

- Então, qual é o problema!? Eu não te entendo!

- É para você usar, mas apenas quando você estiver comigo! Quando eu estiver por perto. Só Deus sabe o que os inglêses ficavam olhando enquanto você estava dentro destes vestidos!- essa foi a gota d'água, a Raposa que estava sentada no tapete, começou a rir descontroladamente, o Tigre de fato era muito ciumento, ela deitou no tapete ainda rindo.- Não tem a mínima graça, Raposa! Eu estou falando sério.

- Sim, senhor.-e ela bateu cotinencia para ele mesmo deitada e rindo de se acabar. O Tigre fechou o rosto e continuou tirando as coisas do malão enquanto ela sorria deitada, quando já estava na metade, ele ergueu o vestido vermelho nos braços.

- Comprou lá foi? – a ruiva parou de rir imediatamente, ela reconhecia aquele vestido, o vestido vermelho do natal. Imediatamente, uma tristeza profunda invadiu seu peito e ela sentio os olhos arderem.

- Foi.- ela respondeu fria, se sentando novamente.

- Um belo vestido, você quem escolheu, não foi?

- Foi, mas me arrependi de ter comprado, não vale nem metade do que eu paguei. disse erguendo a varinha e fazendo o vestido flutuar para o centro do quarto e sair das mãos de Jack.

No lugar da Tristeza agora ela sentia raiva, raiva por ainda se deixar abalar, por aquilo,e então tomou uma decisão. Iria se livrar dele.

- Parece bom. – com um aceno da varinha o vestido que flutuava longe dos dois explodiu em chamas, a ruiva e Jack ficaram apenas olhando até o vestido sumir nas chamas vermelhas, sem deixar uma cinza para sujar o chão ou contar a história.- Que violência.- comentou o Tigre com uma sombrancelha levantada.

- Não era um tecido muito bom.- ela disse, deixando a raiva trasparecer um pouco.

- Sei...

- Na verdade era um péssimo tecido!

- Entendo perfeitamente. – ele se apressou em dizer.Agora sentia-se mais tranquila, e leve, soltou até um leve sorriso.

- Estou com preguiça de terminar, deixe isto ai que eu termino amanhã.

- Mudança repentina de planos...

- Sabe uma coisa que eu adoraria?

- O que?-ele respondeu desconfiado.

- Aquele chá que você sabe fazer.-ela disse manhosa, subindo na cama e bocejando, já era mais ou menos dez hopras e ela estava bastante cansada. – Eu estou tão cansada, acho que eu mereço não? Depois você poderia ficar aqui até eu dormir.- ela dissse sorrindo e se espreguiçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se que você ainda me deve um beijo.

- Devo?

- Deve.-ele concordou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Desde quando?

- Desde que você veio me visitar lá da Inglaterra ainda lembra?

- Acho que não...-ela mentiu fazendo cara de quem tenta se lembrar de algum fato a muito tempo perdido em um passado remoto.

- Mas eu lembro, é uma promessa.

- Velhas promessas Tigre...- disse enquanto ele saia do quarto e ia preparar o chá na cozinha. Ginny ficou deitada na cama por um tempo, depois de analizar cada sentimentro quadrado do quarto, levantou-se e foi abrir a cortina azul-marinho, pode ver o céu, cheio de estrelas, sentia-se perdida só de olhar para lá, tão grande, infinito. Gostava de olhar o céu da Rússia a noite, estava tão entretida olhando para cima que não viu lá em baixo um grupo suspeito que se esgueirava com um pequeno pagueiro brilhando na escuridão anormal que a rua estava banhada.

Por fim saiu da janela, já sentia seu corpo mole e sonolento, atordoado, clamando urgentemente por uma cama, e atendeu seu pedido, deitou-se e se cobriu com o endrendom braco e grosso que estava arrumado delicadamente sobre a cama de dorsel, fechou as cortinas e ficou esperando o chá. Não demorou muito o Tigre vem com uma bandeija para dentro do quarto.

- Ainda acordada?

- Sim, esperando anciosamente pelo chá.- ela respondeu.

- Demorei?-ele perguntou afastando as cortinas e colocando a bandeija no seu colo sentando-se assim em um lado da cama.

- Muito.

- Desculpe, sweetheart.-ele disse galanteador

- Sweetheart?-ela levatou a sombrancelha.

- Estou melhorando o meu Inglês

- Então você já entende, cala a boca e anda logo, em inglês não é?-ela disse provocando.

- Estraga prazeres- disse o Tigre entregando a chícara nas mãos dela. A Raposa provou o chá, e aquele gosto maravilhoso invadiu a sua boca, imediatamente percebeu seus membros, musculos, em fim, todo o seu corpo e mente relaxarem; perfeito. Era tudo que ela precisava, em um instante as preocupações que vinham atormentado-a sem piedade até aquele momento, tudo: o vestido, o cheiro, o toque, e tudo o mais que lembrava o Potter, desapareceu da sua mente. Paraiso.

- Eu tinha esquecido, de como seu chá era bom.-disse se esforçando para falar, sua mente estava muito preguiçosa, na verdade estava até um pouco anuviada.

- Sou ou não sou um homem cheio de surpresas?- ele disse todo orgulhoso, mas com um sorriso misterioso que ela conhecia bem.

- Antony conhece a receita? Ou não é uma receita de familia?-ela perguntou. Sua mente realmente estava anuviada e devagar, uma nevoa leve e acinzentada já invadia seu campo de visão, lembrava-se que o chá era bastante relaxante, mas tinha a leve impresão de que não ao ponto de deixá-la tão lerda.

- Minha mãe costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, e dai ensinou as minhas babás, e logo depois eu aprendi, era muito prestativo, quando o stress atingia o ponto alto. Mas eu sempre tinha que fazer para o Pirralho, mesmo com a receita ele conseguia explodir a cozinha.-ele disse rindo. A Raposa esboçou um leve sorriso entorpecido, na verdade agora começava a ver tudo embaçado e suas palpebras quiseram fechar.

- Escuta...- ela fez um exforço descomunal, para resistir ao efeito do chá e abrir os olhos, - O que você colocou aqui dentro, Tigre?- não aquilo não era só o chá do Tigre, o chá do Tigre não funcionava como sonífero instantâneo, e ela estava caindo pelas tabelas em menos de cinco minutos, com certeza ele colocara algo ali, atlvez uma poção do sono. Mas para que?

- Você percebeu?- ele disse com um leve riso, quando ela não conseguiu mais se manter sentada, e recostou suas costas no peito dele, já com as palpebras fechadas. – Estava demorando. Apeans uma leve poção do atordoamente misturada com uma para dormir.

- Por que?-ela indagou quase sem consciência e de olhos semicerrados.

- Você ainda me deve um beijo esqueceu? De que outra forma você atenderia à sua promessa...?-ele disse esboçando um grande sorriso maroto no rosto, mas na qualidade de quase adormecida ela não pôde ver nada.

- Você me pa...-ela estava prestes a dizer "você me paga" quando sentiu, um leve toque nos seus lábios, e logo a seguir uma sensação confortavel, mas ela nunca chagou a saber se fora por causa do toque ou simplesmente porque desistira de lutar contra a poção do sono e simplesmente adormecera.

Ela dormira ali memso onde estava, no colo do Tigre, não teve sonhos, nem qualquer insinuação de devaneio, na verdade não sentia nada; dormira como uma pedra, e maravilhosamente bem, relaxou como nunca. Mas teve a impressão de ouvir vozes auteradas, e talvez alguns gritos uma hora, depois um grande "BUM". Calma. Ela tinha certeza que tinha ouvido aquilo, mas muito longe, bem baixinho, era como se uma voz na sua cabeça dissese para não se preocupar, que era apenas um sonho, e que voltasse a dormir. Mas o barulho parecia almentar, até ela ter certeza de que era verdade e não um sonho qualquer. Então tudo voltou a sua mente, inclusive as lembranças da algumas horas atrás, o chá e etc. Ela abriu os olhos rápidamente.

- Tigre!- seu primeiro impulso foi, estrangular o Tigre, como ele se atreveu a fazer isto! Ele iria pagar caro. Mas não havia nenhum sinal do Tigre ali naquele quarto, e ela também não se lembrava de mais nada, como poderia? Estivera praticamente em coma o tempo todo, poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa. Seus olhos se arregalaram só de pensar, imediatamente olhou para a roupa na qual estava vestida, e suspirou aliviada. O mesmo pijama azul com o qual adormecera. Só um beijo.- Tigre!- ela chamou novamente por ele, o barulho que ela ouvira enquanto dormira, parecia mil vezes mais alto agora que estava acordada, levantou-se, gritos, eram gritos e explosões! Foi até a janela e pelo vidro ela pode ver duas lixeiras explodindo em chamas altas, o pânico que se estabelecera na rua, pessoas correndo e gritando por todo o lado, e algumas pessoas que duelavam furiosamente com outras que vestiam capas pretas e não revelavam o rosto. Explosões de luz para todo o lado, feitiços pegando em paredes e richicoteado para todo o lado e batendo em pessoas que corriam ao redor.

Então reconheceu os cabelso loiros platinados de longe, "Antony" uma voz disse na sua cabeça, e aqueles encapuzados? Quem eram? E outro nome veio na sua mente: "Sombras", era isso estavam atacando, as Sombras estavam atacando no meio da noite! Mas que absurdo! Os aurores que moravam por perto estavam tentando concertar os estragos feitos, mas eles estavam em menos número, pelo que ela pôde ver só estavam lá Antony, Beatrice, e o Tigre. Que eram os únicos que moravam por perto e tinham vindo o mais rápido possivel.

Ela pegou o sobretudo marrom que estava estirado em uma poltrona de canto, pegou sua varnha no criado-mudo e aparatou na rua, onde o caos reinava. Uma senhora gorda e muito branca segurando um menino de mais ou menos cinco anos, passou correndo e esbarrou nela, fazendo-a cair o chão. Ela levantou-se de um pulo, mas logo veio um senhor puxando a mão de uma jovem loira gritando e correndo o mais depressa possivel para longe de toda a confusão, a garotas esbarrou nela,e a derrubou no chão novamente, mas desta vez sua varinha escapou de suas mãos e foi para perto de uma calçada, a garota loira que gritava varias palavras em russo espatifou-se no chão também. O senhor foi parar para ajuda-la, mas antes que ele conseguisse chegar na garota ou que qualquer um fizesse alguma coisa com a garota, um jato de fagulhas vermelhas atigiu-a em cheio no peito, e de repente ela estava inerte no chão. Uma criança de três anos chorava em uma calçada caida no chão, várias adolescente passavam gritando, os pais correndo de mãos dadas, até três delas tombarem instantâneamente. Um raio atingiu a sacada de um dos apartamentos próximos e a Raposa ouviu rangido de concreto rachando, olhou para cima, não deu cinco segundos para a sacada vir ao chão esmagando tudo que estava em baixo.

- A sacada vai cair!-ela berrou ainda do chão, então foi que se deu conta de que ninguém iria ouví-la no meio daquilo tudo, agarrou a mão das adolescentes que choravam perto das três amigas no chão, e as puxou para longe, segundos antes do concreto ceder totalmente, duas mulheres adultas que ali de encontravam não conseguiram fugir, e a criança que chorava também não. Não poderia fazer mais nada por eles.

- Minha varinha... Minha varinha, onde ela está...?-ela murmurava consigo mesma tentando encontrar a dita cuja no meio da escuridão iluminada por feitiços e raios. Tentou largar a mão da garota que puxara junto com as outras duas, mas esta encontrava-se tão desesperada que se agarrava com força em tudo que via pela frente, arranhando a ruiva.- Fique calma...e me solte...-ela tentou, mas a garota não ouvia.

- Mãe!

- Não eu naõ sou a sua mãe, mas me solte, eu preciso achar a minha varinha rápido.- ela não soltava e gritava cada vez mais nomes de pessoas que Ginny não fazia a mínima de quem eram, mas no momento ela não estava interessada em saber quem eram, queria apenas chegar a área do conflito, onde seus amigos estavam e lhe dar reforço.

- Maya! Aliina! Ahhhhhhhh!- a garota tentava achar as amigas, mas estas a Raposa não sabia mais onde estavam.

- Me solta sua imbecil!

- Pai! Maya!!!- então a ruiva perdeu a pouca paciência que já tinha e deu um soco na garota, que a largou imediatamente, e parou de gritar.

- Escute aqui, cale a boca, e corra para um lugar seguro, ouviu bem?!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- disse a garota histerica que se elevantou e saiu correndo com medo de Ginny também, totalmente em pânico e descontrolada.

A Raposa voltou a tatear atrás de sua varinha, pôs-se de quatro no chão evitando os feitiços, não demorou muito e uma velhinha tropeçou nela também, mas ela não deu atenção continuou procurando. Finalmente seu dedos tocaram madeira, ela agarrou com força sua varinha, levantou-se, pronto, agora estava pronta para a luta, e foi correndo para onde estava, Beatrice.

- Raposa,graças aos céus!-a outra gritou ao ver Ginny se postando ao seu lado e estuporando uma sombra pelas costas.

- Onde estão os outros?! – Ginny gritou de volta se esquivando de um raio verde, e lançando outro laranja da direção que viera o anterior

- Estão chegando!!

- Cadê o Tigre?!- mas Beatrice não respondeu na hora, começou uma luta feroz com uma Sombra que tinha perdido a varinha e estava ocupada com uma chave de braço. Outra Sombra, lançou um feitiço estuporante em Ginny mas ela usou o feitiço escudo a tempo, para logo a seguir matar a figura de preto logo a sua frente, e imobilizar a que lutava com Beatrice.

- Obrigado.

- Agradeça depois. Onde está o Tigre?

- Não sei Raposa, ele estava aqui ainda agora! Mas o Antony está caido lá atrás, ferido na cabeça.- respondeu a outra nervosa desviando-se de um poste que acabara de despencar e passou a centímentros de onde as duas estava a alguns segundos.

- Oh Merlin!- exclamou a Raposa, mas ela não teve muito tempo para articular outras frases, outras sombras apareceram, e ela começou um duelo fugaz de feitiços.

- Reducto! – ela ouviu a Sombra gritar apontando a varinha para o telhado da casa as suas costas, com um aceno fez as telhas e vigas estacionarem a queda livre em direção a sua cabeça, e se atirarem contra seu oponente, esmagando-o.

- Arfhh...- ela gruniu quando foi ao chão devido a um chute bem direcionado em seus joelhos dado por alguém atrás dela, sentiu um lado do seu rosto se arranhar assim como os cotovelos que ajudaram a amortecer todo o impacto. Olhou para a pessoa que lhe atacara, aproveitou a situação, e deu-lhe uma rasteira, e em dois segundos a Sombra estava como ela, no chão. Não demoraram muito naquela situação, de um pulo já estavam em pé novamente, a Raposa não perdeu tempo e tentou dois chutes seguidos no peito, mas a sombra se esquivou com perfeição, e desferiu um soco e uma investida, o soco por pouco não acertou a ruiva, mas a investida Ginny apenas se desviou com levesa desferindo um chute nas costas da Sombra já um pouco desequilibrada que caiu no chão. A Raposa não perdeu tempo deixou o oponente inconsciente. Olhou ao redor, nada de Beatrice por ali, apenas pessoas correndo e coisas explodindo e muita gente ferida. Não via nem Antony caído, nem o Tigre, nem Beatrice por perto, voltou a procura.

- Tigre!-ela griava a plenos pulmões.- Beatrice!!- ninguém respondia, e nada de reforços chegarem, até que Andrei e Leo chegasse, tudo já teria acabado!

- Antony!!- disse começando a correr e esbarrando em várias pessoas no caminho. Por mais que tentasse gritar mais altos, Ginny não conseguia discernir nenhuma resposta em meio a gritaria que estava o local. Temeu que houvesse acontecido o pior, mas era impossivel, não podiam matar o Tigre, ele era o Tigre! E os outro que não chegavam nunca, como ela encontraria eles? Então uma luz veio a sua mente, ela agarrou o pingente que tinha seguro em seu pescoço, e chamou: - Tigre!

No mesmo instante um homem totalmente descabelado, e vestindo apenas calça de um Pijama de cetin preto, olhos azuis prateados e pele muito branca apareceu.

- Raposa!? – então olhou a mão dela agarrada ao pingente e entendeu, a ruiva correu e abraçou Jack com força, percebeu que ele tirintava de frio, então se afastou e deu um tapa bem dado no rosto pálido dele.- Por você ter posto aquela poção no chá, antes que eu me esqueça.

- Sabia que você iria adorar.- disse com um sorriso cinico no rosto, era incrivel, mesmo naquela situação ele ainda conseguia ser cinico, irônico, irritante e charmoso ao memso tempo, como ela constatou, e teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Você quer morrer? Essa hora, só de calça!- passou o sermão, quase se esquecendo de que estavam no meio da rua, no meio de um ataque, no meio de uma confusão com direito a gritaria, desabamento e tudo. Com um aceno conjurou um sobretudo muito peludo e grosso e o obrigou a se enfiar ali para depois fazer um feitiço aquecedor. Sem dúvida ele ficaria gripado.

- Raposa, amor da minha vida, eu sei que você não gosta que eu saia por ai mostrando todo esse corpinho abençoado, e eu adoraria ver a sua crise de ciumes terminar, mas acho que tenho de lembra-la que temos Sombras a prender.

- Amor da sua vida, é ?-ela disse debochada, mas disparando um feitiço estuporante, em direção a uma Sobra que torturava um homem de meia idade.

- Você sabe que é.-e ele disse disparando um raio. – Você viu Beatrice?

- Estava procurando por ela, nós nos encontramos mas, ela sumiu do nada.

- Também nos desencontramos.

- E Antony você viu ele?

- Estava inconsciente próximo a mim, mas agora não sei mais onde está.

- Ele estava bem?

- Não tive nem como tentar reanima-lo, estava em um duelo violento contra uma das Sombras! – disse bloqueando um feitiço estuporante que vinha em sua direção.

- Alguém tem que tirar estas pessoas daqui!- ela disse, ao olhar uma mulher ser torturada mais a frente. Tentou estuporar a Sombra mas estava muito longe e a sua mira falhou, errando o alvo.- Tigre, eu vou até lá, qualquer coisa me chame.

Ela correu alguns metro até chegar perto e estuporou a Sombra, mais adiante olhou um cabelo loiro platinado conhecido espalhado na calçada a sua frente. Foi depressa naquela direção, e encontrou Antony caido, na testa um corte feio, e a perna estendida em um ângulo estranho.

- Antony!- ela gritou e sacudiu ele ajoelhada ao seu lado, nada, ele não moveu um musculo. – Acorde! - continuava imovel, nem sequer moveu os olhos por baixo das palpebras fechadas. Então uma voz fria atrás dela disse baichinho mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir:

- Crucio. – no mesmo instante, ela caiu de costas no asfalto gelado com ainda alguns sinais de neve, esqueceu que Antony precisava dela, esqueceu que o Tigre eastava lutando, esqueceu que Beatrice estava sumida, não sentia mais nada, só aquela dor insuportavel se espalhando por todo o corpo. Mil agulhas em brasa eram efiadas em cada centimetro quadrado de pele que cobria o seu corpo. Ela gritou descontroladamente, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, e em seus olhos tudo começava a se turvar de dor, cada articulação existente parecia queimar e se contorcer em posições impossiveis, cada osso, por menor que fosse, parecia se quebrar. A dor era indescritivel, tudo latejava em ondas malignas de dor e ela sentia seu corpo ondular ao efeito da maldição, sentiu suas forças se esvairem pouco a pouco como se seu sangue fosse drenado dolorosamente para fora de suas veias. Não sabia mais onde estava, nem o que estava fazendo, nem quem era aquele ali na sua frente, não havia mais espaço para isso na sua mente atordoada. Não fazia idéia naquele momento de quanto tempo aquela dor inexplicavel já durava, apenas que ela ficava mais forte a cada segundo que passava.

De repente a tortura parou, sua visão entrou em foco, e sua mente pareceu voltar a trabalhar, o ar frio da noite açoitou seu rosto vermelho, e seu corpo dolorido parou de ondular no chão. Ela escutou uma risada perversa, a sua frente, a Sombra parara com a maldição para rir, só para rir do estado dela, o vulto encapuzado que entrava cada vez mais em foco mesmo com toda a sua pele latenjando de dor, e seus musculos gritando de exaustão, estava com a mão na barriga se dobrando de tanto rir.

Uma onde de raiva se apossou dela, como alguém poderia ser tão cruel? Como ele se atrevia a rir de alguém sendo torturado? Como ele se atrevia a rir dela? E como é possivel que ele ousasse tortura-la e depois rir?!! E enquanto a Sombra ria descontroladamente, ela apertou sua varinha que ainda estava em sua mão, levantou e gritou com toda as forças:

- Avada Kedavra! – não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar a maldição sair de seus lábios o vulto morreu antes que o sorriso sequer pudesse se apagar de seus lábios, odio aflorava pela pele dolorida, naquele momento odiou todas as criaturas que se auto-denominavam de Sombras. Realmente elas tinha conseguido despertar o verdadeiro ódio de Ginny, e até agora só uma pessoa tinha conseguido fazer isto, há pouco tempo.

Lutou para se por de pé com as articulações ainda em brasa parecendo queimadas e sussurrou "Filho da mãe" e chutou o corpo inerte da Sombra ali a sua frente. Não perdeu tempo, lá vinha outro vulto em sua direção.

- Estupefaça! – ele gritou, mas ela se desviou com menos agilidade do que pretendia deviduo a fragilidade recente de seu corpo.

- Serpensortia!- ela disse de volta, e uma cobra enorme saiu da ponta de sua varinha. A cobra rastejou venenosa em direção ao seu adversário que sem piscar duas vezes incendiou a cobra com um floreio.

- É o melhor que sabe fazer? Imperio.- errou por poucos milimetro, e Ginny percebeu que era melhor acabar logo com isto, não estava em condições de levar um dulo feroz, ainda sentia muitas dores.

- Avada Kedavra!- menos um nas celas da prisão que já estavam cheias, ao menos com este nem com o anterior não iria se gastar tempo com julgamentos, eles iriam direto para as primeiras covas rasas em um cemitério vagabundo, ela podia garantir isto.

Então se lembrou de Antony, que continuava desacordado e estendido na calçada fria, voltou até ele, meio a respiração e o pulso, ainda respirava e tinha pulsação. Tinha que tira-lo dali imediatamente, mas também tinha que tirar as pessoas dali, era perigoso para todos. Ela não poderia simplesmente aparatar no hospital, não se aparata em hospitai, ela teria que fazer isto na porta, e chamar por Seleena para que esta viesse abrir e cuidar de Antony. È era isto.

- Tigre!- ela disse com a intenção de chama-lo e ele desaparatou desajeitadamente ao seu lado.

- Ao menos, eu ainda consegui matar o desgraçado. O que foi?- ele disse olhando para ela.

- Eu encontrei o ...

- Antony!-ela não precisou nem terminar a frase para ele saber do que ela estava falando, se ajoelhou ao lado dela e olhou para o irmão desacordado.- Olhe aonde este incompetente foi se meter! Esse corte parece fundo, e ele parece ter quebrado umas três costelas, sem falar na perna. Ele precisa de Seleena agora.

- Tenho medo do que pode acontecer se tentarmos fechar este corte com magia, está saindo um liquido estranho dai, vou leva-lo ao hospital, tire as pessoas daqui!- ele disse fazendo força para arrastar o corpo inerte do loiro para perto de si para que pudesse aparatar junto com ele.

- Acho melhor eu ir com vocês, Andrei, Leo, Sawyer, e Neblue já estão aqui, disseram que vieram o mais rápido possivel, mas que ainda tiveram que passar no ministério para avisar os outros aurores que estavam de plantão no escritório.

- Mesmo assim são apenas cinco pessoas se você for comigo e se Beatrice estiver de pé! Eles precisam de você aqui.

- Mais cinco aurores ingleses estão a caminho...-e ele tentou argumentar, mas ela sabia que os aurores iriam demorar ainda para chegar, e durante este tempo, uma varinha a mais ou outra a menos, faria toda a diferença, ainda mais a varinha do Tigre. Ela poderia fazer aquilo sozinha.

- Eu sei, que ele é sue irmão, mas precisam de você aqui mais do que precisam de mim, eu já estou cansada e dolorida, e os reforços podem demorar. Confie em mim Tigre, nada vai acontecer com o Pirralho.

- Dolorida?! Como assim...- mas ele não pode terminar a frase, ela já tinha aparatado e um Antony desacordado tinha ido junto. – Teimosa!

Ele cogitou a ideia de traze-la de volta pelo pingente, mas apenas iria atrasar, e eles não tinha tempo a perder, aquele corte parecia relamente feio. Estava preocupado com Antony, memo que ficasse relutante em admitir isto para si mesmo.

Ele era seu irmão mais novo, e as vezes se sentia no dever de proteger ele assim como protegia a Raposa.

- Antony seu irreponsavel!-e le esbravejou se levantando e voltando a sua atenção a confusão na sua frente, não sabia como faria aquilo, mas teria que tirar toda aquela gente dali.

Não importava, ele daria um jeito.

Ela se viu em frente ao letreiro conhecido do hospital, não perdeu tempo, com uma mão e todo o resto do corpo e da força que lhe restavam ela apoiou Antony para que ele não se estabacasse no chão, com a outra tentou bater na porta do prédio. Não obteve muito sucesso a porta de ferro maciço não produzia eco, e ela estava fazendo um malabarismo para conseguir ao menos segurar o amigo. Tentou de novo, mas obteve o mesmo resultado frustrantes da primeira tentativa, não podia perder tempo, aquele corte na cabeça de Antony ainda deixava escorrer aquele líquido nojento nas vestes dela; então sendo assim ela optou pela primeira coisa que passou na sua cabeça.

- Reducto! - a Raposa gritou segurando precariamente a varinha, desta vez o barulho havia sido grande, ela havia aberto um rombo gigantesco na porta, e tinha milagrosamente conseguido um belo eco. Sem dúvida Seleena irira aparecer por ali em menos de dois tempos de varinha em punho, pensando nisso ela logo murmurou.- Mobilicorpos.- e o corpo inerte do loiro flutuou alguns metros a sua frente, ela foi conduzindo-o com a varinha o mais rápido que pôde, pelos corredores escuros. Não demorou muito e esbarrou em alguém que corria na direção oposta com a varinha acesa.

- Santo Merlin! Raposa! – exclamou Seleena assutada.

- Até que em fim!

- Foi você a causa daquela barulheira toda?

- Foi sim, se eu batesse ninguém iria escutar mesmo!

- Achei que estavamos sofrendo um ataque, soube que a situação não está muito boa...

- _Estamos_ sendo atacados!

- O que ?! Como assim?!

- Escute, não tenho tempo para dar explicações, Antony está muito feirdo, e eu trouxe ele aqui para você curá-lo.

- Ferido? Onde?- Seleena perguntou confusa.

- Aqui. – ela disse e trouxe o loiro flutuante para perto.

- Oh, Merlim ele precisa de atendimento urgente! Venha comigo.- ela disse, e guiou Ginny para dentro do hospital por onde passavam iam acendendo os candelabros nas paredes. Chegaram até a emergência, onde a Raposa não pode entrar, então ela apenas viu o pirralho sair flutuando inerte, pela janelinha de vidro no topo das portas brancas.

Deixou-se cair exausta em uma confortavel cadeira acolchoada, que havia por perto, era ali que geralmente aqueles parentes ou amigos que tem conhecidos doentes se sentavam e se desesperavam. Só então deu-se conta da sua situação, fez bem em se sentar, suas pernas arranhadas e tremulas não aguentariam seu peso por nem mais um segundo. Sentia calafrios e seu corpo ainda latejava descontroladamente, cada musculo por baixo da pele branca gritava por socorro, tudo que ela queria naquele momento era estar na sua cama debaixo das cobertas tomando o chá calmante do Tigre (feito sem descomprir em momento nenhum a receita, isso queria dizer sem poções indesejaveis). E no entanto ela estava ali preocupada com seu amigo que estava em uma situação bem pior que a dela. O que aconteceria com ele? Uma pergunta se fixou na sua mente aturbulada.

Internamente desejou que nada de mau acontecesse a Antony, não dava para aguentar mais essa. Então uma enfermeira loira saiu da sala com portas brancas a qual Antony tinha entrado.

- Nay, como ele está?- ela se apressou em perguntar a loira, que era uma conhecida sua.

- Sinceramente; nada bem. Raposa onde foi que ele conseguiu aquele corte?

- A rua em frente a onde moramos está sendo brutalmente atacada...- uma pontada de dor percorreu o seu corpo e ela estremesseu. – E só estavam nós quatro, eu o Tigre , Antony e Beatrice.

A enfermeira olhou penalizada para o estado em que a ruiva se encontrava.

- Você também, não está nada bem!

- Estou ótima.- disse ela forçando as pernas e se pondo de pé.

- Não, não está nem um pouco ótima!

- Estou sim, estive aqui mais cedo hoje.- disse não contendo a tremedeira nos joelhos que já começavam a falhar novamente.

- Você está tremendo! Venha cá. – e Nay a forçou a ir até sala para onde eles levaram Antony, ela passou por várias camas, mas a qual Antony se encontrava estava com cortinas altas e com mais de um curandeiro lá dentro. Foi colocada deitada em uma das camas com lençois branos, coincidentemente a mesma na qual se encontrara mais cedo, mas ela estava tão cansada que não reparou nisto.

- Não precisa eu estou bem.- ela tentou argumentar e se elvantar, mas com um gesto da varinha Nay fez ela se deitar novamente, claro que a Raposa poderia ter se livrado do feitiço ainda estava com a varinha em punho, mas ela não atacaria a enfermeira, mesmo sendo esta muito insistente.

- O que fizeram com você?

- Nada, eu já disse estou bem!- estava começando a se irritar.

- E eu já disse que não está, e então vai dizer ou não?

- Uma sombra me torturou por mais ou menso quinze minutos.- disse carrancuda.

- Meu Deus!- a loira disse pondo a mão sobre a boca horrorizada. – Quinze minutos! Muito me admira que você ainda nesteja sã e acordada.

- Já posso ir?

- Não, eu vou trazer uma poção regenerante para você. Não saia daqui!- ela disse se virando de costas, deixando a ruiva só. Ginny começava a perceber que estava bastante cansada, é, pensando bem talvez esta poção regenerante, não fosse mau negócio.

Desta vez ela havia batido o seu record, duas vezes no mesmo dia fora parar no hospital, mas naquele momento outras coisas a perturbavam, ela olhava fixamente para o cortinado que envolvia a cama de Antony e os mumurios dos curandeiros, tentou entender algo, mas não conseguiu escutar muita coisa. Seu coração batia apertado com medo pelo amigo, se Antony morresse o que o aconteceria co o Tigre? Embora os dois brigassem muito o Tigre era o típico irmão mais velho super-protetor, mas que não demonstrava isso. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quentes que não demoraram muito a escorrer pelo seu rosto, ela não podia deixar o pirralho ir embora assim! Começou a soluçar, o que aumentava a dor nas suas costelas doloridas.

A enfermeira chegou, e viu o seu estado de nervos, colocou o copo no criado-mudo que havia ali ao ladoda cama.

- Calma, nós estamos cuidando dele, estamos fazendo tudo que é possivel.

- Eu sei, eu confio em Seleena.- disse contendo os soluços, e se sensurando por parecer uma criança em desespero. – Desculpe.

- Beba a sua poção. - dsse lhe entregando o copo que a ruiva levou até os lábios:

- É só uma poção regenerante, não é? Eu quero esperar acordada para ver o que Seleena tem a dizer sobre Antony.- disse tomando o líquido laranja berrante.

- Claro.- Nay disse – Mas agora acalme-se e fique quieta para poder fazer efeito.

Quando ela disse isso a Raposa começou a se sentir mole e relaxada, por acaso ela conhecia aqueles sintomas, teve vontade de dizer "ah não!" mas já não tinha forças para articular palavras. Aquela era a segunda poção do sono que ela tomava em um só dia, se bem que a do Tigre parecia bem mais suave.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Cap. 18**

N/A: finalmente!!! Bom este foi um dos capitulos que eu tive que re-escrever depois que eu perdi o HD do meu pc... Mas não importa! Eu vou conseguir escrever tudo de novo! Desculpem esta pobre autora louca se não ficou tão bom quanto o esperado. Tem coisa nova vindo por ai nesse capitulo!! Finalmente eles irão partir em missão, e bom agora é serio, heheheheheh acho que estou chegando no fim da fic... Snif, Snif...'( Vou sentir saudade.

Acho que tem apenas mais dois capitulos pela frente. E eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação... O que vocês acham?? Desculpem se eu estou devagar, mas é que eu tenho umas cinco fics em andamento, uma a qual minha querida beta já até começou a postar... Eu sou louca assim mesmo, é porque são tantas ideias que não dá pra colocar tudo em uma fic só. Ai eu começou a criar outras... XD

Hoje eu e minha beta passamos a tarde toda no telefone, decidindo os assuntos de postagem, e como nós vamos comemorar a minha 11º fic escrita, pode parecer pouca coisa para uns, mas para mim é um grande feito! Estavamos sozinhas em casa (ela na dela e eu na minha) o que é perfeito para gritar besteiras, do tipo: "O garoto da esquina é saradooooooooooo!!!!" (nota da beta: não acredito que tu contou isso... mas tudo bem, deixa pra la hauhua)

Mas para que atrapalhar vocês com este lenga-lenga... Agradeço as pessoas que me enviaram reviews!!! Muito obrigado, como eu ainda estou sem net, não da pra responder, mas a minha beta lê elas para mim no telefone. Muito Obrigado principalmente a Miaka-Ela, que está sempre por aqui.(eu não sei se eu que sou fã dela ou se ela é minha fã, já viram as capas que ela faz?? Vejam perfeitas!). Mil beijos... Vamos começar.. COFF..COFF

Quando a Raposa acordou no outro dia, já era de manhã e o sol brilhava pálido no céu nublado lá fora, ela demorou um ou dois segundos para se dar conta de onde estava. Ao se dar conta sentou-se instantâneamente na cama, olhou ao seu redor, haviam mudado sua cama de lugar durante o seu sono agora ela se encontrava ao lado da cama com cortinas onde deveria estar...

- Antony!- ela disse. Desceu da cama e viu em uma cadeira de madeira acolchoada estava dormindo precariamente um moreno forte e charmosos dos olhos azuis prateados que estavam fechados no momento. – Tigre.

Ele estava lá dormindo entre as duas camas, como se vigiasse o sono de ambos, suas roupas ainda eram as mesmas da noite passada, a mesma calça de cetin, que agora estava suja, manchada e rasgada e o peito nu debaixo do sobretudo peludo que ela mesmo conjurara, e lançara um feitiço para aquecer.

Então sua atenção foi capturada por uma tosse leve a sua direita, ela se virou e veiu que o som vinha detrás das costinas brancas.

Deu dois paços e as afastou, viu o corpo do loiro arquejar ao tossir.

- Graças a Merlin.-ela disse em Inglês mesmo, um alivio avassalador invadiu o seu peito comprimido. O pirralho estava vivo, tossindo e desacordado, mas vivo. Chegou mais perto e passou a mão pelos cabelos macios espalhados pelo travesseiro, ele estava acordando, lentamente. Então os cilios se abriram e ela pode ver os olhos iguais aos do Tigre, azuis prateados lindos, lhe encarando de volta, primeiro ele pareceu meio atordoado, e sonolento então deu um sorriso fraco com os lábios pálidos e disse:

- Ah... Raposa. Deixa eu adivinhar... Passamos uma noite maravilhosa, só nós dois, nesta sala enorme, e agora você veio me acordar com um beijinho para trazer o café?- ele disse vagarosamente com aquele sorriso safado no rosto pálido. A ruiva não conseguiu segurar o riso, ele definitivamente estava bem, e tinha recuperado o senso de humor e perdido amor a vida, já que o Tigre dormia ali perto. O alivio se intensificou e ela teve vontade de abraça-lo, mas conteve-se ao olhar as bandajens que lhe cobriam o peito e a cabeça.

- Eu iria pergunta se você estava se sentindo bem, mas eu estou vendo que está.

- Quanto a nossa noite?

- Você passou a noite sendo costurado e dopado,e eu desacordada com uma poção do sono que me deram.-ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada,e a cortina de cabelos ruivos caindo ao lado o rosto.

- Nada de mulheres...?Você é uma estraga prazeres.

- Acho que as mulheres mais próximas de você esta noite foram Seleena e Nay.

- Já é um começo... Ai.-ele gemeu e colocou a mão no corte esfaixado na testa.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Eu adoraria que você tentasse me concertar...-e le disse com aquele sorriso charmoso.

- Você diz isto para todas.-ela devovleu o sorriso, feliz em saber que ele estava relamente bem, se Antony conseguia passar uma cantada era porque definitivamente iria sobreviver.

- Na verdade não, só para aquelas que estão com esse roupão transparente e sexy do hospital que vai pouco abaixo...- e ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou rápidamente para baixo emd ireção as pernas dela.- Da cintura.- compeltou com um olhar travesso.

A ruiva corou levemente e olhou para o roupão, nem havia percebido que estava usando aquilo, quando acordara a roupa não era uma de suas preocupações mais importantes. Então pôs uma mão no rosto de Antony e o virou para o outro lado, para empedi-lo de olhar mantendo-o lá.

- Seu tarado!.

- A proposito, bela langerie.- ele disse com o rosto ainda virado para o lado oposto.

- Antony, você tem sorte em estar doente e de cama, ou a esta hora, eu provavelmente já teria quebrado o seu maxilar.

- Tira o olho pirralho isto é propriedade privada.- disse uma voz mais forte, pelas costas da ruiva, e ela sentiu uma mão forte repousar sobre a sua barriga e um braço conhecido envovler sua cintura. O Tigre havia acordado.

- Propriedade privada, e a dona sou eu.-ela disse esticando o braço até a sua ama e puxando o lençol de linho que cobria a cama e automáticamente se cobrindo com ele em volta dos ombros.

- Eu não posso entrar de socio, que tal 50 para mim?- tentou lentamente o loiro que já estava com a cabeça enfaixada virada para ela.

- Vai sonhando.-disse o Tigre fechando so punhos.- Perdeu a noção do perigo foi pirralho? Eu não sou piedoso como a Raposa, não irei me deter por você estar doente.

- Enquanto os cavalheiros ficam a trocar ameaças, eu estou indo procurar as minhas roupas, se Seleena aparecer digam a ela que eu quero falar com ela.- disse a Raposa se afastando lentamente de costas.

- Viu o que você fez!- disse Antony carrancudo.

- Cala a boca!

- Agora ela está indo se vestir!- e isso foi a ultima coisa que ela ouviu os dois falando. Entrou na mesma sala que tinha entrado da ultima vez, mas Seleena não estava lá, e agora onde estariam suas roupas? Mas que mania irritante essa de as enfermeiras vestirem aquele roupão idiota nos pascientes! Olhou ao seu redor, a procura, e finalmente viu, o sobretudo que o Tigre lhe dera e os pijama se cetin, ambos dobrados e limpos em cima da mesa, essa era Seleena, sempre eficiente.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, deu uma olhada no espelho para ver como estava e se deu por satisfeita. Abriu a porta da pequena sala mau iluminada e saiu já vestida com sobretudo por cima do pijama.

Ia em direção aos dois Malfoys, e então viu Seleena conversando com eles e dando algo para Antony beber, ela foi rápido para lá.

- E então Seleena, qual é o estado do nosso Dom Juan?

- Ele já esteve pior, já está bem melhor do que eu imaginava que estaria.- ela disse um pouco corada.

- O pirralho aqui já está quase pronto para outra.- disse o Tigre com um sorriso.

- Mas é claro que eu me recupearia muito mais rápido se tivesse uma curandeira tão charmosa ao meu lado.- disse Antony da cama.

- Está vendo?!- disse a loira e todos riram um pouco.

- Antony, eu acho que aquela velha maenira de curar, do tipo, "da um beijinho que passa" não funciona mais.- disse a Raposa.

- Agora que você falou, acho que minha cabeça está um pouco dolorida, a gente bemq ue podia tentar, os antigos metodos, não acha?

- Está doendo é? Então acho que vou chamar Raytski.- disse a curandeira.

- Raytski? È outra curandeira?- perguntou o suposto doente, com os olhos brilhando.

- Não, é um especialista de metodos antigos de 97 anos, aproveito e peço para ele trazer o bisturi consigo.

- Não! Não! Não é preciso...- ele disse apressado fazendo os três rirem bastante.

- Quanto a recuperação dele Sleena? Quando vai poder sair?

- Com sorte manhã.- ela respondeu pensativa.- Mas deverá tomar alguns cuidados.

- Precisamos de Antony pronto, urgentemente, nós partimos daqui a dois dias.- disse a Raposa.

- Nova missão? Ivanovitch não da descanso.

- Não, não da.- dise a ruiva abrindo um bonito sorriso, mau podia esperar para estar em ação novamente.

- E como eu sou indispensavel, tenho que estar com eles.

- Ahhh...

- Mas não precisa se preocupar, só Merlin sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ficar aqui mais tempo em sua companhia Seleena, mas acho que dentro de um mês ou menos eu volto.

- Vou estar esperando anciosamente.-disse a curandeira levantando uma sobracelha em tom de deboche.

- E ai nada poderá nos separar.

- A não ser o próximo rabo de saia que passar na rua.- ela disse.

- O que é isso, não seja injusta você, sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

- Aham tá bom, Antony... Agora se vocês me derem licença eu tenho que ir na sala de recuperação, tenho alguns pacientes esperando por mim lá.

- Tudo bem.- disse o Tigre, e ela deu as costas para eles e começou a se afastar. Então o Tigre falou abixinho, e discretamente para o irmão. – Até que você tem bom gosto não é pirralho...?

- Tira o olho que eu vi primeiro...

- Vocês poderia esperar ao menos eu sair?- perguntou a Raposa olhando para os dois que cochichavam.

- Pense em mim Seleena!- Antony gritou enquanto ela ia saindo. A loira se virou e com um sorriso bonito disse.

- Sem duvida que irei, você toma remédio daqui a uma hora, não posso esquecer.- e fechou a porta atrás de si. Então a Raposa pegou a varinha, colocou-a no bolso do sobretudo, e se dirigiu a porta.

- Aonde você vai Raposa?- perguntou o Tigre.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Como assim Não é da minha... EI esperai!- e ele coreu até ela que abria a porta e segurou o seu braço. – Calma ai Raposa, Não precisa ficar com ciumes.

- Vai sonhando Tigre.- ela disse com um riso debochado.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Para mim, e mais metade do mundo.

- Não é verdade!- ele protestou.

- Aham Tigre. Eu já estou indo.

- Fazer o que? Eu pensei que você iria ficar me fazendo companhia, eu vou passar a noite aqui, esperando o pirralho melhorar, e sabe vai ser uma longa noite enquanto ele dorme...- ele disse insinuante. – A gente poderia conversar.

- Converse com Nay.

- A enfermeira?

- É.

- Você sabe que eu prefiro você.

- Então vai continuar sendo uma longa noite.- dise sontalndo seu braço das mãos dele, e saindo.

- Não precisa ficar brava, foi só um comentário, você sabe que...

- Tchau Tigre.- ela o interrompeu de long, e sumiu em uma curva no corredor.

- Droga!!- ele xingou alto.

- Cuidado com o que fala, isto aqui é um hospital Sr. Malfoy!- ralhoua enfermeira loira que acabara de sair de uma das quinze portas do corredor.

- Desculpe Nay.- e acrescentou galanteador: - E deixe de formalidades, pode me chamar de Tigre. Todos me chamam assim..

- Obrigado, Jack. E tome mais cuidado.- disse corando com o olhar direcionado a ela por aquelas duas orbes azuis gelo, que ela sempre tinha adorado.

A Raposa tinha finalmente consegudio sair dauqele prédio enorme que era o hospital e aparatado na porta de casa, um banho era de tudo que ela precisava, e depois ela iria, ver o que faria para ajudar os outros a concertarem a bagunça causada pelas Sombras.

Ginny entrou no banheiro e tirou o sobretudo e exibia rasgos em vários lugares, e o pijama que provavelmente teria que sofrer uma reforma total na lavanderia. Encheu rápido a banheira, com um floereio da varinha, o tempo estava frio, e logo iria nevar, esquentou bastante a água e entrou. Divertiu-se e relaxou com as espumas e bolhas diferentes que se formavam an superficie da água, lavou o cabelo, e se enrolou na toalha. O sistema de aquecimento da casa estava ligado, e só por isso ela ainda não tinha congelado andando de toalha pelo quarto enquanto a neve caia lá fora. Escolheu uma roupa, uma blusa vermelha uma saia de malha preta até o joelho e usou uma bota de cano longo; mas definitivamente estava muito frio para sair assim, então ela pegou um sueter de lã grossa também vermelha, e colocou por cima uma jaqueta de couro marron. Ela não estava coma minima vontade de recuperar ruas, acalmar pessoas, e explicar coisas ao seu chefe que a está hora já devia estar vermelho como uma raiz de beterraba. Ela tinha passado boa parte da noite acordada, então só para erolar um pouco resolveu fazer um chá.

- Chá de que...?- ela se perguntou, indo para a cozinha e abrindo um dos vários armarios na parede. Sem olhar ela tiro de lá de dentro o primeiro pacotinho em que sua mão tocará, era chá de camomila.- Vai este mesmo.

Preparou tudo, e por fim tiroua chaleira do fogo, se serviu do chá, e foi sentar-se na sala, abriu as cortinas e deu coma vista para as montanhas, tão brancas que se fundiam com o horizonte nublado e não sabia onde teriam fim.

Não tardaria muit e ela esatria a caminho delas, se ela bem conhecia seu chefe, ele apressária a inda de todos para qeu pudessem começar logo com a missão, ela não via a hora de voltar ao alojamento dos aurores, toda aquea expectativa e nervosismo, todos calculando os minimos detalhas para ver se o plano não era falho, se a estrategia era boa, se tudo daria certo e sairia como o planejado. Mas sem dúvida a melhor parte era a de arrumar o equipamento levado. Quando chegasse lá, ela saberia qual era a sua parte na missão, Ivanovitch jamais falaria daquilo fora do alojamente, que era comoo um quartel general dos aurores russos, totalmente protegido com tra espionagem, e todos os tipos de detector de magia negra imaginaveis. Assim ofereciam menos riscos de a missão vazar. Cada um sabia apenas sobre a sua parte na missão, assim ninguém sabia qual era interiamente o plano, a cada um lhe cabia apenas o que era instritamente necessário, bom, mas desta vez ela achava que seria algo grande, e que ela estaria envolvida no núcleo da missão, e claro, se ela estava o Tigre também, alguma cosia leh dizia que ela poderia pagar pra ver.

Um sorriso escapou o seu rosto enquanto ela continuaa com o olhar perdido na paisagem, mau sabia a Raposa que ela estava totalmente certa.

Ela terminou o chá e decidiu que finalmente era hora de ir, criou coragem e se levantou ndo a até aporta, saiue passou um feitiço na fechadura que apenas ela poderia desfazer. Estava prestes a descer as escadas quando se lembrou, o Tigre continuava no hospital com Antony, ela teria que levar alguma roupa para os dois trocarem. Voltou, mas desta vez para o apartamente do Togre, torceu a fechadura, não estava trancado, provavelmente desde a noite aterior; e mesmo se tivesse ela não teria problema nenhum de aparatar lá dentro; Jack achava besteira estalar feitiços anti-aparatagem em casa.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou duas calças compridas de tecido grosso uma cueca que tinha o nome de Antony (o que fazia ali... Na casa do Tigre, não se sabe. Talvez Antony tenha mandado para a lavanderia, e tivesse confundido os nomes; ambos eram Malfoys) e outra qualquer pra o Tigre, um moletom preto e um sueter verde-musgo que lhe pareceram bem confortaveis, encontrou duas capas pretas, pegou um par de sapatos, e finalmente desceu.

Saiu do prédio e aparatou no misnistério, foi direto para a sala de Ivanovitch, que ela poderia apostar que estara cheia com um dez aurores confusos. Bateu na porta, e ouviu um:

- Entre. – entrou, não deu outra, sala lotada.

- Raposa! Graças a Merlin!!!- alguém disse alto lá da frente, e depois de alguns segundos ela reconheceu a voz de Andrei. Estavam todos lá, com excessão do Tigre e de Antony é claro.

- Onde você se meteu? – peguntou Leo.

- Estava no hospital, Nay me obrigou a passar anoite lá. Tigre e Antony também estão lá.

- O que aocnteceu com vocês? Quando chegamos, no caos que etsava a sua rua, não vimos você lá, nem Antony.- disse Andrei.

- Antony estava gravemente ferido, e eu fui torturada, então eu o levei o mais rápido possivel até Seleena.

- O pirralho já está bem?- perguntou Leo.

- Já, mas só vai poder sair de lá, amanhã talvez.

- Amanhã!

- É...

- Coitado, eu acho que Ivanovitch, vai apressar a nossa ida.

- Também pensei nisto.- ela confessou.

- Todos os aurores querem, saber qual é a atual situação, como organizar as coisas novamente, e quando iremos partir.- disse Beatrice surgindo do meio da multidão.

- Pelo visto vai demorar até conseguirmos flara com oc hefe não é?- disse a ruiva.

- Receio que sou obriado a concordar.- disse Leo. Eles esperaram, todo o burburinho, e as conversas eram sobre o acontecido na noite anterior, e sobre quando estariam partindo. Demorou uma hora e meia para finalmente ficarem os quatro a sós com Ivanovitch.

- As mesmas dúvidas dos outros, ou têm a alguma noticia? Boa eu espero.-ele acrescentou parecendo cansado.

- Noticias, temos só não sabemso se são boas ou ruins,- disse Andrei.

- Digam...- pediu ele colocando a mão na testa já esperando mais problemas.

- Vamos começar pela parte boa...-dise Leo:- Despeja Raposa.

- Nós já sabemos do paradeiro do Tigre, ele esteve este tempo todo no hospital, mas está tudo bem.

- Graças a Merlin! O Tigre está bem! Eu já estava pensando em adiar o trabalho, não podemos partir sem ele... Espere... Se o Tigre está no hospital e está completamente bem... Então que está mau é...

- Antony, senhor.- disse a Raposa sem piscar.

- Meu Merlin! Não poderia ter vindo em pior hora! Como está o pirralho, Raposa?- Raposa quase riu, ao ouvir o chefe mencionar o apelido de Antony, ele quase nunca o usava.

- Se recuperando, senhor, Ele sofreu um corte serio na cabeça, mas já está ciente, e falando... Até demais para o meu gosto.- acrescentou, o que arrancou algumas risadas fracas dos trÊs atrás dela

- Não tem nenhuma graça vocês quatro!- ralhou o chefe.- Eu preciso dele nessa missão Leonardo não pode ficar só.

- Tem razão eu não vou ficar de vela, formando um trio com o Andrei e Bea, ou com a Raposa e o Tigre!-provocou Leo, e fez o casal se envergonhar, e Beatrice corou como uma pimenta.

- Ele terá alta talvez, amanhã, senhor.- disse a ruiva se segurando para não rir.

- Menos mau, e diga a ele que não importa o estado da cabeça dele, rachada ou não rachada, com os miolos escorrendo ou não, eu quero ele pronto para partir daqui a dois dias!

- Direi, inclusive eu estou indo, para lá agora, deixar umas roupas para os dois.

- Ótimo, diga também a Seleena que apresse o que for possivel para o re-estabelecimento do meu funcionário.- disse bastante pomposo.- E, ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, estejam aqui... Que dia é hoje?

- 24, senhor.- respondeu Beatrice.

- Esquecendo as datas... Tsk, tsk, isso é a PVC.- disse Leo fingindo a uma expressão de reprovação.

- A PVC?- todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para quem disse.

- É, a _Porra da Velhice Chegando_. - todos riram bastante.

- O que é isso! Demonstre mais respeito com seu superior Sr. Talborn.- ralhou, Ivanovitch. – E eu nem tenho tantos grisalhos assim!- acrescentou logo depois, passando a mão nos fios de cabelo grisalho.

- Continue, senhor.- pediu Beatrice.

- Sim, como eu ia dizendo quando fui brutalmente enterrompido...

- Que drama!- interrompeu mais uma vez Leo.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Eu exijo que estejam aqui prontos para seguir viagem no dia 26 ao meio dia.Todos, sem exeção...

- Com miolos ou sem miolos... Já sabemos; senhor.- disse Leo, balançando a cabeça em sinal de tédio.

- Se era só isto, estão dispensaos.-disse olhando feio em direção a Leo, embora soubesse que era tudo brincadeira, era até bom se descontrair neste tempos funestos. Os quatro então se retiraram da sala.

- Então gente, eu vou dar uma passada no meu cubiculo, ver se lá tem alguma coisa da qual eu preciso para arrumar logo as malas.- disse a Raposa para o outros.

- Eu e Beatrice vamos procurar algo para comer por perto, vocês não querem vir conosco? Depois iremos ver Antony.- anunciou Andrei, para a ruiva e para Leo.

- Eu não posso, vou arrumar meu cubiculo,e depois vo direto para o hospital deixar as coisas para o Tigre, e o pirralho.

- Você, Leo?- perguntou Batrice.

- Já disse não tenho vocação para vela, vou com a Raposa, até o hospital e depois vejo o que eu fasso.- falou pondo um braço ao redor do pescoço dela.

Beatrice, corou e Andrei apressou-se em dizer:

- Se vocês preferem assim...- e os dois tomaram o elevador.

- Vamos?

- Vamos.- ambos vasculharam a escrivaninha de Ginny, mas tudoq ue encontraram de importante, para ela levar foram: algumas fotografias deles em um lago congelado, e um conjunto de facas com a lâmina ondulada que Beatrice lhe dera.

Assim não demorou muito e eles seguiram para o hospital, chegando lá encontrara, Antony falando como um papagaio, e parecendo já quase curado, se não fossem as bandagem ao redor da sua cabeça.

- OI.- eles dissram.

- Raposa! Pensei que você tivesse me esquecido!- disse o que ao menos se dizia enfermo, em tom alto.

- Como poderia?- ela devovleu com um sorriso bonito.

- Eu sei, Eu sei, sou inesquecivel!

- Oh, merlin que ego!- ela disse pondo as mãos para o teto.

- Leo! Meu parceiro, também pensei que não viria aqui me prestar solidariedade.

- Estou aqui por falta de opção acredite, era isso ou ser vela de Beatrice e Andrei, que por falar nisto devem estar chegando por ai.

- Onde estão os dois?

- Foram algmoçar, juntos.- disse o americano com um sorriso maquiavelico no rosto.

- E vocÊ como um bom, moço resolveu deixa os pombinhos a sós, não é?

- Exato!

- Desculpe me meter na conversa de vocÊs, mas onde está o feioso do seu irmão? Eu trouxe umas roupas para vocês.

- Ele saiu por ali.- disse apontando a porta atrás de Seleena.- Provavelmente está ali naquela sala...- mas o tom de sua voz foi abaixando lentamente até chegar ao fim da frase.

- Na sala da Nay?- ela perguntou para confirmar.

- Ah, é a sala dela é?- o loiro riu amarelo. – Nem sabia...

- Deixe, de ser besta pirralho, ela sempre sai de lá.

- Nunca reparei.- disse ele.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou lá chamar ele, avisar que nós chegamos e entregar as roupas.- ela disse se virando de costas.

- Não!- disse o outro de olhos arregalados.

- Ficou doido? Por que não?

- Porque... Eles devem estar conversando...

- Ah, ela está lá com ele?- ela perugntou ainda sem desconfiar de nada.

- Provavelmente.- disse o outro apressado

- Ótimo, assim eu aidna aproveito e covnerso com ela.

- Não, não...- Antony pareceia um pouco nervoso...

- Mas por que não?

- Deve ser um, assunto importante.

- Não tem problema não... eu só deixo as roupas e pronto.

- Se for só para deixar as roupas, pode deixar aqui comigo...- Leo que já havia entendido estava rindo com o rosto escodnido.

- Por acaso você está tentando me empedir de entrar lá?

- Eu! Não, nunca...- disse com um sorriso amarelo. Ela se virou de costas e foi andando em direção a porta... – Raposa nem sei se ele entrou ai mesmo! Acho qeu foi em outro lugar!- tentou o loiro pela ultima vez.

A mão de Ginny estava pousada na maçaneta, quando ela fez força e empurrou a porta, a primeira coisa que ouviu foram risadinhas; seguiu com os olhos a direção de onde o som aparentava vir eentão pode enchergar.

Lá estava o Tigre com Nay, encostada na parede uma mão ao lado da cabeça loira dela, e a outra contornando o queico fino dela, murmurando alguma cois que a fazia sorrir, e dai vinham as risadinhas. A distancia parecia qeu ficava cada vez manos entre os dois, então ela virou-se e fechou a porta. Realmente não deveria ter entrado. Voltou rápidinho para perto da cama de Antony.

- Realmente a mim parece que eles estavam tratando de um assunto bem serio, não vamos enterrompe-los. Você dá as roupas para ele Antony, eu preciso ir almoçar, estour ealmente com fome.- disse apressada.

- Calma Raposa, provavelmente não é o que parece...- disse o loiro tentando amenizar a situação do irmão, que o tinha dio para não deixa ninguém interrompe-los.

- Não seja bobo, claro que é o que aprece!-diss e ela um pouco alto.- Bom mas eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer aqui, já vou indo.- disse ela dando uma abraço em Leo se despedindo, e um beijo na testa enfaixada de Antony, e dando as costas coma bolça na mão andando rápido.

- Espere você não queria falar, com o TIGRE...- disse ele da cama,e gritando o nome Tigre, bem alto.

- Não precisa depois eu falo...- e quando ela estava saindo o Tigre abriu aporta da sala onde se encontrava bem acompanhado, e sai.

- O que foi Antony?- e então seguiu o olhar, nervoso do irmão. – Raposa! A quem devo o ar da sua graça?

- Só vim trazer umas roupas, mas já estou de saida...- disse com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto; fechou a porta atrás de si e andando depressa saiu do lugar, antes que pudesse escutar, o girto irritado de Jack.

- "Antony seu imbecil, desmiolado, como vocÊ deixou ela abrir a porta!?!"

E assim num piscar de ohos já estava em casa.

Abriu a porta do apartamento, e entrou, não estava surpresa com o qeu vira, o Tigre era assim, podia se dizer que era quase... Da sua _natureza_. Mas de certa forma aquilo despertara um sensação estranha no seu estomago, como se fosse um subto enjoo, nem ela sabia como explicar direito. Mesmo com aquela situação ela sorriu para si mesma, isso tinha que acontecer, Jack é apaixonado eplas mulheres e elas apixonadas por ele, deveria ser um exforço descomunal resistir a ele, um exforço que elas não conseguiam fazer, era a mesma coisa com Antony.

Abandonando os pensamentos, mas não conseguindo se livrar daquele mau-estar, foi para a cozinha, estava com fome, vasculhou os armários a procura de algo, e encontrou Algumas panquecas e espagetti com um feitiço a comida começou automáticamente a se preparar, ela senotu-se em um dos bancos de assento acrilico vermelho da bancada e ficou esperando.

Agora fazia sentido todo o empenhode Antony em não deixa-la entrar na sala, sabia o que ela veria ali, de certa forma ela também sabia, lá no fundo ela sabia, só não tinha percebido a tempo. Mas provavelmente a pobre enfermeira seria descartada em uma semana, "coitada", ela pensou, mas talvez; quem sabe não fosse Nay com seu jeitinho inocente que conseguirira por fim colocar uma colira no Tigre...?

A comida ficou pronta e ela serviu-se, aprovou, e continuou a comer, então ouviu alguém bater na porta. Abriu um sorriso ela tinah um palpite de quem seria, e poderia apostar seu diploma que estava certa. Levantou-se lentamente e foi até a porta, pelo olho mágico (era mágico mesmo, e detectava magia negra se a pessoa chegasse muito perto assim não deixava Ginny abrir a porta) estava certissima! Abriu a porta.

- Raposa, nós precisamos conversar.- ele disse em Inglês

- Tigre, geralmente o dia de DR é no domindo.- ela respondeu ainda com um sorriso no rosto ao ver o nervosismo dos olhos azuis gelo.

- Mas nós vamos discutir a nossa relação hoje mesmo.- ainda em Inglês.

- Diga, sou toda ouvidos.- disse sentando-se na poltrona e acenando para o sofá ao lado.

- Boms, o que vocÊ viu hoje...

- VocÊ não me deve explicações.- ela afirmou seria.

- Não era o que vocÊ acha que viu.-ele disse tentando concertar a situação.

- Ah, não? Uma ilusão de optica, talvez...?-ela disse cinica.

- Não, mas...

- Você quer dizer qeu vocÊ não estava a caminho de um beijo?

- Hum... Estava, mas...

- Muito bem temos um começo.- ela disse, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Vamos, vocÊ sabe que ela é insignificante para mim!

- Sei é?

- Calro que sabe!- ele protestou.

- Quem sabe é ela que vai finalmente colocar uma coleira no Tigre ai...

- Minha, cara, não é dificil colocar uma coleira em mim, o dificil da questão me manter com a coleira, e conseguir com que eu não fuja.- ele disse sorrindo conquistador para ela.

- Então quem sabe, se não seria a Nay, quem te prenderia fatalmente.- ela concertou a frase.

- Não será ela, eu tenho certeza, é só uma coisa passageira. Não significa muita coisa.

- Esse discurso tinha a finalidade de me fazer sentir como?

- Calma e lisonjeada.

- Mas eu nunca estive nervosa.- ela estava se divertindo em ver o malabarismo que ele fazia, não sabia o porque mas achava que ele merecia mais um pouco.

- Ótimo, então isto quer dizer, que a nossa relação não se abalou.

- A nossa relação de _amizade_ não se abalou nem um pouco.

- Eu continuou tendo o mesmo número de chances que antes?- disse ignorando a frase anterior.

- Não.- ela disse sem esboçar emoção.

- Como assim não...?- ele perguntou.

- Até você dizer que ela não significava muita cosia, você tinha o mesmo número, (mesmo que este não fosse tão alto), depois eles cairam consideravelmente.

- Raposa você é má, porque não me dá uma chance?!-disse sinceramente indignado.

- Finalmente a pergunta a qual eu queria responder.-ela disse satisfeita, com um sorriso esperto no rosto.

- Então por favor responda.- ele disse com o olhar nublado, e parecendo ser sincero.

- Porque como eu sei perfeitamente o que iria acontecer depois de uma semana, como eu já vi tantas vezes o mesmo filme quem me garante que eu não seria só mais um "não significa muita coisa"?

- Eu garanto!- ele disse com um leve, quase imperceptivel, tom de desespero na voz.

- Sinto muito Tigre, você tão bom de palavras quanto eu, você consegue iludir alguém quando quer. Exatamente como está fazendo com a Nay.

- Eu não... Nunca... Nunca ousaria com ... Nunca ... Você...- parecia sem palavras, e um pouco abatido com o que ela disse.

A Raposa estava cansada e um pouco sonolenta, tinha dormido muito mal na noite passada, e não havia sido por causa de pesadelos ou sonhos. Levantou-se obrigada da cama, teria que resolver tudo que tinha para resolver hoje, pois amanhã mesmo ela estaria seguindo com os outros aurores para o alojamento ans montanhas onde planejaria tudo, mesmo que já tivesse uma boa ideia do que iria fazer... Esse seria um plano arriscado, que teria que levar pouquissimo tempo, para a segurança dos dois, e exigia muit, muita agilidade, a ruiva estava um pouco preocupada, mas nada que a felicidade de estar em campo, não apagasse.

Tomou seu café da manhã com bacon, e ligou o sistema de aquecimento mágico, o dia estava especialmente frio aquela manhã. Tinha acordado tarde, mais, precisamente na hora do almoço, hoje ela tinha que aprontar sua bagagem com tudo que pretendia levar, e passar no ministério para encontrar com os _estimados_ aurores inglêses.

Ela tinah que estar preparada, principalmente para este encontro, ela tinha quase certeza de que o Potter estaria nestas fileiras, era um bom auror ela reconhecia e aind aobtinha ajuda pelo seu nome, que não é pouco prestigiado. Sabia que teria que reunir todo o auto-controle que havia dentro de si, para não estrangula-lo ali na frente de todos.

Finalmente reuniu coragem e foi arrastando os pés ainda com seu pijama de algodão, como nem prestara atenção no que vestir na noite anterior, ela estava usando uma blusa de um conjunto e a calça de outro, a calça era verde lodo de cetin, e a blusa de manga era colada de algodão com malha, e fazia parte de um conjunto que ganhara de Antony (que por acaso a parte de baixo estava para lavar) tinha bordada a palavra "Antony" bem grande no peito e várias pequenas na gola. O pirralho fazia de propósito para irritar o Tigre, e pensando bem, ela usava de próposito para irrita-lo também. Abriu a porta do armário, e tirou o seu malão de dentro, começou a tirar algumas roupas de dentro do amário, va amais importancia as calças e saias soltas, com as quais era mais facil se movimentar, e prender as ligas com venenos e etc... Como nessa região era um pouco mais frio que na cidade, ela colocou também todos os seus sobretudos casacos, e sueters, sem esquecer das botas, que eram estremamente necessárias, poderia ficar muito bonita de salto alto, mas não tinha condição de usa-los na neve, ela irira afundar de primeira.

Demorou bastante até ela escolher todas as roupas e capas que levaria, colocava, depois encontrava algo mais necessário ainda e depois tirava, até que por fim decidiu.

Depois das três horas da tarde ela passou a reunir os instrumentos de trabalho, sua coleção de facas de atirar, facas dentadas, e lisas, curtas, e longas, punhais, adagas, de lâmina grossa, e fina, cabos de todos os tipos. Sua coleção estimadissima de venenos de ação rápida, e de ação lenta (parecidos com o qual ela havia sido atingida) dardos, e várias ampolas, não se esqueceu é claro dos antidotos, e do benzoar. A varinha já estava em cima do criado-mudo onde ela sempre a deixava antes de dormir, assim como duas granadas supersônicas de alto alcanse. Não costumava usar muito as granadas mágicas, mas em caso de necessidade... Quando estava decidindo com que roupa irira usar para is ao ministério, ouve leves batidas na sua porta.

Já até imaginava quem era, e um leve toque de irritação banhou o seu humor, mesmo assim, ela foi atender, nem olhou pelo olho mágico para ver quem era.

- Oi, Raposa.

- Oi, Jack.- ela devolveu sem emoção.

- Vejo que ainda não saiu de casa hoje.- disse olhando para a roupa de dormir.

- Não, não saí, acordei meio tarde hoje.

- Você vai em deixar aqui do lado de fora?- ela esboçou um sorriso, e disse:

- Você sabe que a casa é sua.

- Não foi me ver hoje...- ele fez uma observação.

- Como você pode ver, eu acordei bem tarde, e depois fui arrumar as cosias que pretendo levar para a viagem.

- Nâo vai ao ministério hoje?

- Vou.- disse suspirando cansada e refazendo o caminho até o quarto com ele em seu encalço. – Não me esqueci que temos que recepcionar os aurores Inglêses.- disse parando diante da porta aberta do quarto.

- Vou esperar você se arrumar.

- Não quer comer nada?

- Não, obrigado- disse ele olhando para ela que ainda permanecia parada na frente da porta do quarto.

- Nem beber nada?

- Não.- ele disse, e então ela se viroue e ntrou no quarto, direto na direção do guarda-roupa já aberto, o Tigre sentou-se na cama apreciando a vista dela de costas, escolhendo a roupa.

- A Nay não via se importar de você estar no meu quarto?- ela perguntou com o sarcasmo escorrendo em sua voz, não se conteve em alfinetar.

- Por favor Raposa! Que coisa idiota! Ela não tem que se importar com nada!- disse se levantando, e indo até ela que ainda estava em frente ao guarda-roupa aberto e a abraçndo por trás, parecendo irritado.- Nós já conversamos sobre isso.- disse ao pé do ouvido dela.

A ruiva virou-se de frente dentro do abraço, ficando cara a cara com ele.

- Eu sei, é por isso, que eu estou dizendo.-disse se desvencilhando do abraço. E pegando no guarda roupa, uma capa preta, duas blusas e um suetter verde, uma saia branca com dupla camada de forro, e uma bota preta. Se afastou com tudo nos braços para colocar em cima da cama.

- Ah, pare com isso, pare de me evitar, eu não tenho nada com ela.- mas ela já havia entrado no banheiro, e o son da água quente caindo do chuveiro prenchera o ar. – E porque você estava vestindo o pijama que o Antony te deu?!- disse mais alto para poder se fazer ouvir, e com faiscas de irritação na voz.

- Não é da sua conta!-ela disse lá de dentro.

- Como assim, não é da minha conta?

- Como não é da minha conta com quem você anda se agarrando...!-ela devolveu

- Eu não...!- ele começou. – Ahhh, quer saber, eu desisto!

- Faz bem.- e eles ficaram em silencio até ela terminar o banho e sair enrolada na toalha, e logo ao ver ela a carranca que o Tigre ostentava se desfez:- Pensando bem, eu acho que posso tentar mais um pouco.

- Não disperdiçe seu tempo.- ela disse pegando a roupa na cama. – Vire-se

- Eu não chamo isto de tempo desperdiçado, champo de tempo investido. Aliás muito bem investido.- disse com um olhar maroto. – E não, desta vez eu não vou me virar.

- Você sabe que eu teria mil maneiras de fazer você me obedece.- e dizendo isso entrou no banheiro com, as roupas n mão trancando a porta com um feitiço.

- Não fuja do assunto.

- Quem está fujindo? Não "invista" seu tempo em mim... Como é mesmo...? Eu "não significo muita coisa".- ela alfinetou enquanto se arrumava.

- Você é terrivel!

- Não, vocÊ é terrivel!-e la disse lá de dentro.- O galinha aqui não sou eu.

- Voê nunca vai me perdoar?- ele disse apelando.

- EU não tenho o que perdoar, afinal, nós não temos nada, "não significo muita coisa".

- VocÊ é má, Raposa.

- É a minha natureza

- Você nunca vai esquecer o que viu, não é?

- No fim, eu acho que vou sim, são muitos nomes, afinal a pobre coitada foi só mais uma, lembra da Carmem? Da Zoe? Da Tristen? E daquela francesinha que eu nem em lembro o nome agora? Não demora muito e aparece mais outra.

- Ok, eu não vou discutir isto com você!- ele disse irritado.

- Admita Tigre, seu filme é queimado.

- Humpf.- ele apenas bufou. Ele nunca tinha deixado a Raposa vêlo com uma de suas... Melhor dizendo, com umas das "amigas" com as quais ele costumava ficar. Ela semrpe ouvia falar, mas nunca tinha visto cara a cara, está tinha sido a primeira vez, e não tinha sido uma experiencia muito agradavel, para os dois. Ela saiu do banheiro já vestida.

- Estou pronta.

- Vamos então.- ele disse ainda irritado.

Os dois sairam do apartamento, o Tigre segurando possessivamente a mão da ruiva que sentia a temperatura de seu corpo cair alguns graus e ela tinha certeza que não ea por causa do clima lá fora.

- Está pronta Raposa?- perguntou o Tigre receoso pela, reação dela, ao encontrar todos os aurores.

- Claro que sim.- ela disse seme ncara-lo, seu pescoço parecia fixo na neve que caia a sau frente. – Está duvidando de mim?

- Não, nunca, Raposa, nunca.- e quando ele acabou de dizer aquilo, ela aparatou, se ela tivesse que encontra-lo, que fosse rápido, para acabar logo.

O prédio do ministério estava na sua frente, ela entrou com passo vacilantes, e o olhar vidrado, mas reunindo todo o seu auto-controle para parecer normal e relaxada. Acenou para alguns conhecidos, e seguiu seu caminho, logo o Tigre estava ao seu lado, ela pode sentir aqueles olhos azuis prateados penetranes como laminas geladas, a fitarem, demonstrando preocupação, uma sensação de gelo no estomago, a tomou quando colocou os pés no elevador e o Tigre apertou o número.

Sentia-se tão indefesa com a pespectiva de encontrar Harry novamente, e tentava não deixar esse sentimento domina-la tentava reprimir isso dentro de si, mas a cada andar que desciam a sensação aumentava vertigiosamente. O Tigre voltou a segurar sua mão com força, aquilo melhorou um pouco a sua situação, com se algo a lembra-se que nada irira acontecer, que ela não estava só, que ele não deixaria Harry chegar perto dela se ela não quisesse.

Então mesmo irritada com o Tigre, por causa da cena na enfermaria, abraçou ele com força e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele (ela não era dona de uma grande estatura, ela batia no ombro dele, mas isto não vem ao caso.). Jack mesmo supreso e satisfeito pela rápida mudança de atitude, devolveu o abraço com intensidade e passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos que lhe escorriam pelas costas.

O elevador se abriu, e a Raposa ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- Até que em fim o casal, mais esperado chegou!- disse Leo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tenho que concordar com Leo, achei que vocês não viriam.- disse Ivanovitch.

- Desculpem, eu me atrasei um pouco, e o Tigre me esperou.- ela se explicou.

- Não tem problema Raposa, os InglÊses estão na minha sala nos esperando.

- Antony?- ela perguntou.

- Eu mesmo.- ele disse sorridente.

- Você não estava no hospital?

- Eu tive alta hoje, e como ninguém se o trabalho de ir lá me recepcionar, eu vim sozinho.- disse fingindo-se de magoado.

- Estava ocupado com a Raposa.- disse o Tigre.

- Sei o que você etava fazendo, tentando oncertar a cagada que vocÊ fez no hospital não é, irmão?

- Cala a boca pirralho!- disse o Tigre rispido, para o irmão.

- Você está em maus lençois Tigre.- disse Antony fingindo, sentir muito pelo irmão, mas mau contendo a arisada.

- Tenho que concordar com você Antony.- disse a Raposa sorrindo dos dois.

- Sendo assim, creio que me dará a honra de sua mão. – disse Antony pomposo.

- Sem dúvida cavalheiro.- ela repondeu com uma pequena reverencia e desenlaçou sua mão da de Jack e enlaçou com a de Antony, que fez uma careta provocando o irmão.

- Epa! Não dará a honra de nada! Sai fora pirralho.- disse revoltado.

- Calma! Eu tenho duas mãos, e Antony pare de ficar provocando o Tigre!- ao ouvir isto o Tigre a enlaçou possessivamente pela cintura, enquanto Antony segurava sua mão


	19. Capítulo 19

**Cap. 19**

N/A: Desculpem a demora e pos milhares de problemas!!!! Perdão meus amores!!!!

O Tigre abriu a porta com um sorriso exultante no rosto, como se estivesse na mior das diversões, mas só que ele não estava. Então ela entendeu, ele estava fingindo, assim como ela também tinha que fazer, fingir estar feliz alegre divertida totalmente natural e parecer nem se importar de vê-lo ali.

De repente ela já estava ali, em frente a uns dez aurores todos vestindo muitas roupas de frio, parecendo não muito a vontade, sentados em algumas cadeiras enquanto outros estavam de pé.

Ela sustentava um sorriso no rosto enquanto o Tigre a elaçava com força pela cintura, e um dos seus braços estava nos ombros de Antony. Olhei todos, a ainda não tinha visto ele, então viu, um par de olhos verdes vivos, encolhido em um canto, parecendo um peixe fora do aquário. Ela desviou o olhar instantaneamente e passou a olhar para os outros, fingindo não ter visto ele ali, embora Harry a encara-se fixamente, como se se perguntasse se ela não falaria com ele.

Até que Ivanovitch falou:

- Bom, vamos as apresentações.- ele disse com um sorriso amigavel em inglÊs para que eles pudenssem entender. E Antony que não entendia quase nada de Inglês peguntou:

- O que?

- Ele disse que vai nos apresentar .- traduziu a ruiva para ele, e todos pareceram se virar curiosos para saber o que ela dizia.

- Este é Andrei Tchecovicks.- disse apontando para Andrei que sorriu um pouco.- Galahad Orlov. – disse apontando para um auror de cabelos cacheados e bem claros dos olhos azuis piscina, que apenas acenou.- Gawin Trotsvi.- disse Ivanovitch.- Katrina Bolchovois.- disse indicando uma mulher de cabelos longos presos em uma trança, e olhos também azuis. – Erika Martchore.- disse para a loira a seguir Que deu um sorrisinho timido. – Beatrice Sorrahtisck – disse apontando para Bea que tmabém deu um sorrisinho tímido e uma aceno com a cabeça. Ele tinha chegado em nós. – Jack Malfoy.- ele disse olhando para o Tigre, que devolveu com um aceno charmoso e um meio sorriso totalmente galanteador.

- Tigre.- ele disse.

- Ele disse "Tigre", é como nós costumamos chama-lo aqui. –disse o chefe com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que?- perguntou uma morena de olhos verdes, bem bonita visivelmente interessada.

- Ele é um animago, se transforma em tigre, e também por ser um bom auror, descupe-me mas eu já nem lembro direito do onde surgiu o apelido. Continuando: Está Ginny Weasley, ela é inglesa, mas já está a tanto tempo aqui conosco que é naturalizada russa, ela poderá ajudalos na comunicação, as vezes.- o que ela teve vontade de dizer foi, que não faria isso de jeito nenhum, mas não o fez.- Antony Malfoy, irmão de Jack, são os dois Malfoys.- depois ele , continuou apresentando todos os outros, até o fim e depis foia vez dos Ingleses dizerem seus nomes, quando ele chegou no "Harry Potter" Ginny não conseguiu amnter o sorriso, olhou-o de forma fria enquanto ele a encarava com olhos vazios, depois Ivanovitch vez o pronunciamento:

- Como nós sempre trabalhamos em duplas, vocÊs também teram que seguir o mesmo sistema de forma a ficarmos mais organizados, mas como vejo que irá sobrar alguém, ele ou ela pode se encaizar em uma de nossas duplas, vocÊs tem até amanhã antes da partida para me comunicarem, e eu informarei qual os seus quarto no alojamento.

- Eu adoraria acolher uma bela auror, e assim formariamos um trio feliz, eu não aguento mais trabalhar com Leo.- ele disse brincalhão.

- Ai vocÊs formariam o triâgulo amoroso perfeito.- disse Ginny tentando aliviar a pressão sobre seus ombros.- Aliás quadrado.

- Quadrado?- perguntou o Tigre confuso.

- Quadrado; porque com certeza você não ficaria fora dessa, é mulher, vocÊ tá catando, não é?- ela disse um tanto irônica com um toque de azedume.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isto, Raposa!- ele disse indignado.

- Meu irmão, pelo visto a tua ficha com a ruiva tá mais podre do que pau de galinheiro, foi uma mancada feia aquela heim?!- provocou Antony, enquanto eles ia saindo do prédio.

- Cala a boca imbecil!- resmungou ele.

E assim eles saíram do prédio, até que o encontro não tinha sido tão mau quanto ela esperava, a unica sesação que restava era um imenso vazio dentro dela, como se não existisse nem ar, um total vacuo. Mas logo depois apssoueb ela sentiu raiva, mas agora jás estava tudo bem, estava com os seus amigos, e eles iriam curtir o último dia de licensa de todos, (com excessão do Tigre, o qual estivera meio trabalhando emio de licença).

- E então aonde nós vamos?- perguntou Andrei que abrçava Beatrice que croava e sorria ternamente olhando para os outros.

- Eu voto que devemos patinar.- disse a Raposa, sentindo o vento gelido e cortate passar pelo seu rosto deixando arrepios.

- Estou com a Raposa.- disse Antony.

- Acho que você não deve, pirralho.- disse o Tigre receoso, e parecendo um tantinho preocupado.

- Por que?- eprguntou Beatrice.

- Ele acabou de sair do hospital...

- Qual é Jack vai dar uma de papai anjinho pro meu lado é! Uqem gostaria de ter ficado no hospital no meu lugar era você!- retrucou Antony parecendo irritado. E novamente com a ultima frase desferida pelo amigo o estômago da ruiva deu uam guinada, era estranho.

- Eu já disse pra vocÊ calar a boca! Se você quiser rachar a cabeça de novo e dexar os poucos miolos que lhe restam escorrer no gelo, fique a vontade, melhor para mim, que me livro dessa carga.- disse o irmão agressivo.

- Calma!- interferiu Leo, prevendo a briga.

- Antony, o Tigre só estava preocupado, afinal ele é seu irmão!- ralhoua ruiva.

- Esquece ele Raposa.- disse Jack emburrado e puxando-a pela cintura para longe de Antony um pouco forte demais fazendo-a cambalear.

- Mas também não adianta fingir, que vocês estava adorando aquele hospital.- ela disse, se desvencilhando lentamente dele.

- Meu Deus! Você não deixa passar uma heim?- disse ele com as mãos na cabeça, alisando os cabelos para trás.

- Não, não deixo..- ela disse, cruzando os braços no peito, enquanto ele a abraçava novamente por trás.- E abraços, não vão limpar a sua ficha.

- Afinal, o que diabos aconteceu neste hospital?- perguntou Leo confuso, traduzindo o que se pasava na mente de todos, afinal eles apenas tinham visto a Raposa sair apressada e o Tigre ralhar com Antony.

- A Raposa pegou o Tigre no maior amasso com uma enfermeira!- disse Antony, em tom de quem acusa.

Leo soltou um assobio fino, de quem diz, "Cara vocÊ tá fudido." E Andrei e Beatrice fizeram cara de quem se solidariza a dizer que a situação era péssima, mas é claro Jack não precisava que leh dissesem isto, tinha total consciência de que estava em maus lençois. Só Merlin sabia o quanto ele sentia remorso, toda hora ele se pergutnava por que ele não tinah ouvido Nay, e tinah ido com ela para a ala deserta do hospital?! Por que ele tinah sido tão burro a ponto de ficar justo na sala onde todo mundo entra?!

- Quer dizer que vocês já estavam quase nos finalmente cara?- brincou Leo.

- Claro que não!- ele se defendeu.

- Não deu tempo.- disse a ruiva irônica,e todos riram menos o Tigre, que ficou de braços cruzados parecendo indignado e calado, porque essa era a mais pura verdade. Mas isso ele nunca iria admitir.

- Nossa Tigre, a Nay! Nunca pensei...- disse Beatrice em um falso tom de reprovação.- Ela que parecia tão santinha.

- As santinhas sempre são as piores!- disse Leo, conquistador.

- VocÊs querem parar com isso!

- E você Raposa o que acha disso?- perguntou andrei.

- Eu? Eu tenho que achar alguma coisa?- ela desconversou.

- Seu, ex-futuro namorado ou até mesmo ex-provavelmente marido foi pego no flagra, _por você_! Você tem que achar alguma coisa.- provocou Leo, posicionando a mão fechada como um micrifone, imitando um reporter curioso.

- Quanto ao meu ex-futuro-provavelente-ex-nada; ou sei lá a como você se refere, ao Dom Juan ai, me saiu um belo de um conquistador...- ela disse, sem encara-lo.

- Esse é o meu irmão mais velho! Honrando o sangue da familia!- alfinetou Antony.

- Que amigos da onça que eu fui arrumar!- disse o Tigre com a expressão fechada.

- Tá legal pessoal, a seção "Sacaneia com o Tigre" está encerrada.- declarou Andrei, vendo o desespero do amigo estampado no seu rosto.

- É vocÊs estão piorando as chances dele totalmente com a Raposa.- disse Beatrice.

- É, tenho que concordar, totalmente queima filme.- declarou Leo, enquanto eles colocaram os pés no barzinho que eles costumavam ir, era um lugar aconchegante, com emsas de madeira, e poltronas de estofamente vermelho e eaveludado, serviam uma comida razoavel, mas era muito bem freqüentado, geralmente o pessoal do ministério e os amigos. Se perguntassem um lugar para curtir a noite, provavelmente a mioria das pessoas que trabalhavam lá indicariam aquele.

Ao entrar no ambiente aquecido, que entrava em um leve contraste com o clima rigiroso do lado de fora, seus corpos relaxaram quase que instantâneamente. Sentaram-se em uma mesa.

- E então nós vamos patinar ou não?- pergutnou Andrei.

- Vocês é quem sabem.- disse o Tigre aidna com a expressão fechada.

- Por mim tudo certo.

- Por mim também.

- Legal.

- Então vamos só aquecer os osso aqui e depois nós vamos para lá.- falou Leo.

- Ok, mas sem exageros garotos, temos trabalho amanhã.

- Sim senhora!- brincou Andrei batendo continencia, e ganhando uma leve cotovelada dela.

- Garçon, porfavor...- chamou Antony.

- Nem epnsar você não pode beber!

- Ele tem razão, Antony.- concordou a ruiva com o Tigre

- Recomendações médicas.- disse Jack.- Nada de bebidas por cinco dias.

- Foi a sua querida emfermeira que lhe disse isos enquanto os dois conversavam?- alfinetou o o irmão mais novo, mas logo foi supreendidopor um chute de Jack na perna, se contentando com um "Ai!" de dor. O garçon tinha chegado.

- Quatro vodkas por favor.- pediu Leo, não demorou dois minutos e eles já estavam servidos.

- Como vocês acham que vai ser essa missão?- perguntou Antony curiso.

- Não sei, mas será provavelmente melhro elaborada que a ultima.- disse Bea.

- Realmente cá entre nós, aquela última não surtiu muito efeito.- comentou Leo.

- Ouvi comentários sobre nós irmos invadir a fortaleza...- disse o Tigre abaizxando o tom, não era prudente ninguém a não ser eles, ouvir aquilo.

- A fortaleza?!- disse a Raposa, meio surpresa.

- É.

- Espero que tenha sido apenas um cometário infundado.- disse Beatrice, receosa.

- Eu também.- continuou Leo.- Mas se for algo parecido, acho melhor irmos todos muito bem preparados.

- Com certeza.- disse a ruiva. – Será mutio arriscado.

- Agora eu entendo porque Ivanovitch, não quis levar todos so nossos aurores, em vez de chamar os inglêses.- disse Antony.

- Claro, nós teriamos muito bem aurores suficientes para isso, mas para aqueles do segundo escalão seria suicídio em massa. Eles não estão preparados ainda.- disse a Raposa.

- Muito esperto o nosso chefe.- disse o Tigre.- No lugar de desperdiçar os nosso ele requisita os inglÊses para morer no lugar. Pura inteligencia.

- Admiravel.- disse a Raposa. Então ela sente alguém tocando delicadamente as suas costas.

- Com licença.- disse a pessoa em Inglês perfeitamente pronunciado, com uma sensação desagradavel de que conehcia aquela voz, ela se virou com a expressão fria para trás. – Posso falar com você um instante.

Era a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver nauqele momento, Harry Potter. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Que perseguição! Já não bastava ter que olha-lo no ministério?! Ela sabia que ele tentaria falar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- foi tudoq ue ela conseguiu falar e de forma grosseira.

- Me disseram qeu aqui era um bom lugar para conhecer, não esperava encontrar vocÊ aqui...

- Muito menos eu esperava encontrar _você _aqui.- ela o cortou, com raiva.

- Por favor, você pode vir ali um instante para conversarmos?- ele disse gentil segurando a mão dela, que já estava de é.

- Não eu não posso nem quero, ir ali com você. – ela disse venenosa.- E não me toque!- disse um pouco alto demais.

- Ginny por favor pare com isso, vamos conversar. Eu estou livre agora.- ele pediu.

- Exatamente, livre para me deixar em paz e nunca mais dirigir a palavra a mim.

- Não, nós...- ele tentou concertar, mas foi empedido prontamente pelo tigre que escutava a conversa atento, e sem se agradar nem um pouco, conhecia o Potter, e não gostava dele nem um pouco.

- Escuta aqui, você é surdo ou o que?! Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você.

- Tigre o que está acontecendo, o que vocês estão conversando?- perguntou Antony alerta.

- Nada não pirralho, não se meta.

- Ela vai se ela quiser.- disse Harry olhando desgostoso para o homem de cabelso pretos e olhos extremamente azuis, que ele reconhecia.

- Extamente, ela não quer.- disse o Tigre agressivo se pondo de pé ao lado de Ginny, e segurando a sua mão.

- Ela sabe, nós precisamos conversar.- disse Harry ingnorando o Tigre e olhando para a Raposa.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Potter. E me faça o favor de ficar longe de mim.

Harry tentou chegar mais perto, mas o Tigre entrou na sua frente, e lhe deu um leve emprrão; e ele se afastou cabaleante. Na mesma hora, Antony Leo e Andrei se levantaram, não estavam entendendo quase nada da conversa, a não ser que aquele inglÊs o qual nem sabiam o nome, não era desejado, mas e ainsistente, queria alguma coisa com a Raposa, que ela não queria.

- Saia por favor.- disse Andrei tentando ser educado, e mediar as cosias.

- É cara, sai fora.- dise Antony, e Leo não precisou dizer mais anda.

- Que um conselho? Fica longe dela, Potter, é bom e cocerva os dentes no lugar.- Harry lançou um ultimo olhar para a ruiva ali na sua frente, e saiu, sem dizer nada. O Tigre jamais deixaria ele encostar nem que fosse num fio de cabelo dela, enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

- Quem era, o cara?- perguntou Beatrice segurando a mão de Andrei que tornara a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Um Inglês, com o qual eu não me dou muito bem.- disse ela sem amsi explicações, mas agora ela já tinha perdido todo o seu ânimo, pediu uma dose dupla de vodka, irritada.

- VocÊ nem bebe!- espantou-se Antony.

- Mas hoje eu quero!- ela disse, um pouco alto.

- DA um desconto pra ela pirralho.- disse Leo

Não demorou muito e ela pediu mais uma só que desta vez tripla, e logo mais outra dupla, e ai já estava tão tonta que não enchergava direito nem o garçon, não estava bêbada, mas já estava a caminho. Conversaram muito, sorriram, todos menos ela e o Tigre acabaram esquecendo, do acontecido, e da quase briga, tinah que fingir sorrisos e diversão, para todos, antes da meia noite, já estava totalmente sonolenta.

- Bom pessoal, acho que eu e a Raposa não vamos patinar hoje não.- declarou o Tigre.

- Claro que vamos.- disse ela alegre, por efeito do alcoo.

- Não, não vamos, você está totalmente tonta, e seus olhos mal se seguram abertos.- ele protestou, sorrindo.

- Estou... Ótima!

- Realmente, acho que você tem razão Tigre.- comentou Bea.

- Claro. Vão vocês, eu levo ela para casa.- ele disse, achando graça.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou Andrei, meio preocupado.

- Claro, vou cuidar bem dela, não preocupem.- ele disse passando um dos braços dela pelo seu pescoço e colocando um seu na cintura dela, para dar mais apoio, ela já estava tonta, e ainda ter que andar sobre aquela neve...

- Olha lá cara...- disse Leo com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu já vou indo.- disse e se virou para ir embora. Andou alguns passos, e ela disse coma voz arrastada.

- Eu gostaria de ter ficado...

- Eu sei do que vocÊ gostaria.- disse rindo do estado dela.

- Tigre... Você é um pervertido...- ela disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Eu estava falando de uma boa cama, e um banho quente.- ele disse ainda rindo. – A pervertida aqui é você.

- Chame a sua enfermeira, aposto como em dois minutos ela estará lá no seu apartamento e ela iria adorar o seu programa: "uma boa cama e um banho quente".- ela disse provocante.

- Meu Deus! Será que nem bêbada você esquece esse mulher!- ele disse, mas não estava zangado, ou emburrado, continuava rindo.

- Eu não estou bêbada.

- Eu sou um cara de sorte.- ele disse para si mesmo.

- Por que?

- Por nada, deixa para lá.- ele disse, e ela nunca chegou a saber se ele estava sendo irônico ou sincero ao dizer que era um homem de sorte.

Eles chegaram a uma ruazinha escura, e ele decidiu que já podiam aparatar ali. Assim, em um piscar de olhos, eles já estavam no apartamento do Tigre, Ginny já estava tão cansada, tonta, e sonolenta, que não aguentava mais dar dois paços, e desabou no sofá.

- Já vi que daí você não sai com suas próprias pernas.- disse ele, olhando para ela deitada desajeitadamente no sofá.

Não obteve resposta, então pegou-a nos brços e a levou até o seu quarto, colocou-a na cama e foi ao banheiro encher a banheira. Quando voltou, ela já estava dormindo.

- Bom, fazer o que não é?- pensamentos impuros passaram pela sua cabeça, mas ele os descartou com relutância. Tirou o sebretudo, grosso que ela usava por cima da roupa toda, ok, agora só faltava o suéter, levantou a barra do suéter, com uma sensação de frio no estomago, pelo que veria, parte de sua mente desejava ver a pele branca como leite e macia, ali ao seu alcanse, mas a parte que representava a pouca consciencia que lhe restava dizia que era melhor não.

Desta vez quem ganhou foi a sua consciÊncia, havia outra blusa por baixo, uma branca, na verdade uma camiseta, gemeu de frustração. Com cuidado tirou-lhe o sueter verde escuro pela cabeça e colocou em um canto da cama. Em baixou da blusa branca havia outra blusa, Ele já estava detestando aquele clima frio, se fosse calor... Olhou para o rosto dela, incosciente, dormia a sono solto, realmente a Raposa era bem fraca para bebidas fazia bem em não beber, não era costumada, amanhã seria necessário uma boa poção fortalecedora. A ressaca seria das grandes. Será que ela se lembraria de tudo? Será que ela se lembraria... sua respiração profunda fazia seu peito subir e levantar, em um ritmo embalante, os lábios fartos e rosados, cor de cereja, e os cabelos contrastando-se com a pele muito branca, e os olhos castanhos agora fechados. Perfeita. Seus lábios pareciam atrai-lo para mais perto, chama-lo. Será que ela acordaria com um beijo? Não faria mal um beijo só, sem contar que o estado no qual ele se encontrava naquele instante era deploravel. Será que ela acordaria? Se ela acordasse conseguirira se lembrar no outro dia...?

Novamente pensamentos inadequados passaram pela sua mente inebriada, naquele momento. Então ela entrabriu os lábios e sussurrou algo initeligivel.

Tigre foi tirado do seu transe, brusacamente.

- Droga.- então retirou a blusa branca, deixando-a vestida apenas na blusa de alcinhas creme, o sutiã e a saia. Tai a sai seria um problema, de qualquer forma ela irira flutuar na águada banheira, e nhá... Não iria adiantar em nada ela ficar de saia ou não, assim ele pensou, ela com certeza o mataria se soubesse daquilo. Mas quem disse que ela precisava saber...? Aliás era para o seu próprio bem! Sem contar que aquilo provavelmente melhoraria o seu estado de embebedamento, a talvez a dor de cabeça fosse menor... Certo, Tirou as botas, e as meias, e a saia junto. Tentou por tudo não olhar, posso garantir que tentou com todas as forças, mas não conseguiu.

- Que provação, meu Merlin! Ela faz de propósito! ele disse para si mesmo, pegou-a pela cintura, e colocou-a no ombro, nem assim a ruiva acordou, levou-a até a banheira, que não era tão funda com a dela, era um banheira normal, só que maior, caberiam umas 6 Ginnys ali. Colocou-a gentilmente sobre a bancada branca, e deixou a água quente envolver seu corpo. Ela estava tão mole e adormecida que simplesmente ia escorregando e sua cabeça desemcostava da borda ameaçando perigosamente cair na água. Ele puxou-a novamente para cima e abriu a torneira que librava a espuma, várias bolhas de sabão azuis sairam de lá, e cobriram a superficie da água, quando voltou sua cabeça já estava novamente afundadno e já havia molhado metade do cabelo. Correu apressado para levanta-la mais uma vez, fez força para puxa-la pelos braços, e ela fez um barulho como quem se encomoda. É não tinha outro geito.

Tirou a blusa, e ficou apenas com uma regata branca, entrou na banheira, com cuidado, de calça e tudo.

- Isso só pode ser alguma provocação. Alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim.- ele murmurou enquanto colocava seu braço por debaixo dos dela, passando pelas suas costas e assim a sustentando em uma posição.- Que pecado, uma mulher ser tão bonita assim, e me esnobar tanto... Oh Merlin!- e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Pegou a esponja e começou a passar suavemente pelas costas dela, no pescoço, nos pés, nas pernas, resolveu terminar por ai.

Com um aceno da varinha que havia deixado na borda ele retirou toda a espuma da água e fez a água circular, água corrente era ótima. Finalmente acabou, saiu da banheira e a deixou em uma posição para que não afundasse e pegou uma toalha, quando chegou metade do seus cabelos já estavam de novo na água, quem via parecia que ela estava em coma. Retirou-a da banhiera, e enroloua cuidadosamente, fazia muito frio, mesmo com o sistema de aquecimento mágico ligado, seus dentes tirintavam de frio, ele continuava molhado.

Deitou-a na cama, e enchugou-a o melhor que pôde e por fim secou seus cabelos e a roupa que ela ainda vestia com um feitiço, colocou a toalha molhada para secar e com um feitiço rápido e malfeito enchugou parte da água que continuava em suas roupas, deixando a calça ainda um pouco úmida.

Foi até sue guarda-roupa rápido, pegou uma roupa sua confortavel, uma calça preta de cetim meias grossas, e duas camisetas, que nela provavelmente ficariam um vetido, mas não tinha opção. A culpa era dela, por colocar aquele estupido feitiço anti-aparatação no seu aprtamento, e naquele estado que ela se encontrava, se ela achasse a chave seria um milagre

Vestiu-a rápidamente para que não ficasse com frio, a posicionou confortavelmente na cama, e cobriu-a com dois endredons, Ela parecia bem; ele sorriu satisfeito, ela parecia bem tranqüila, esboçava até um leve sorriso na face, se mecheu ajeitando-se melhor sobre as cobertas e continuou imovel respirando profundamente.

Pronto, Tirou a sua roupa úmida, pegou uma calça de algodão de um antigo pijama azul marinha, e vestiu, pegou colchas e cobertores, e foi para o quarto de hospedes. Era melhor assim, melhor para os dois.

Que horror, poruqe não poderiam simplesmente ara de martelar a parede?! Aquilo era um absurdo! Parecia que estava dentro da sua cabeça chegava até a doer! Calma... Estava na sua cabeça. Alguém martelava insistentemente na sua cabeça! Martelava não, oporuqe a julgar pela dor não poderia jamais ser um martelo, com toda a certeza seria uma marreta, e daquelas bem relutância seus olhos foram se abrindo devagar, ainda com medo da luz, então Ginny se deu conta de que ninguém martelava, ou dava marretadas em sua cabeça ou o que quer que seja; e ainda assim ela conseguia latejar incrivelmente de dor.

- Ai...- ela gêmeu de dor, e se contorceu na cama, enrolando-se ainda mais nos lençois. O que era aquilo? Que feitiço torturante era aquele? Era uma nova tecnica de tortura, disso ela estava certa, que outra coisa seria? Algum veneno... Tentou raciocinar que tipo de infusão deixari auma pessoa naquele estado, mas não encontrou nenhuma com aqueles exatos sintomas, a não ser que fosse uma bem nova, muito recentemente descoberta a qual ela desconhecesse.

Finalmente tomouo coragem e abriu totalmente os olhos, mas fechou-os imediatamente a luz do sol a cegou instantaneamente. Que lugar era aquele? Ela se perguntava o tempo todo, tentou sentar-se na cama para poder se levantar mas derrepente seus musculos eram só geléia, e ao sentar-se uma ancia de vômito terrivel a invadiu de forma implacavel, e ela não se conteve, vomitou ao lado da cama, e caiu de quatro no chão.

- Merlin o que é isto? Que veneno é este?- ela sussurrou, ofegante olhando para o chão, arrastou-se para longe do lugar sujo, e sentou-se de costas encostadas na cama, abraçando os joelhos, se balançando para frente e para trás , enqanto sua cabeça parecia explodir e a coisa viva em seu estômago tentava pula fora pela sua boca. Então ela ouviu uma risada divertida as suas costas:

- Este veneno chama-se Ressaca.- disse um homem vindo em sua direção. Então ela reconheceu a voz, macia e arrastada, era o Tigre. Estava salva! Ele a tiraria dali.

- Tigre...- ela murmurou, não querendo abrir a boca, para não correr o risco e vômitar novamente.

Ele foi até ela e a amparou cuidadosamente nos braços, e levando-a em direção ao banheiro.

- O que aconteceu?- ela pergutnou quando ele a colocou de pé em frente ao vaso sanitário, mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, o embrulho no seu estômago cresceu desesperadamente e a criatura deu outra investida que a fez envergar a coluna e vomitar novamente. Se ele não estivesse segurando-a pela cintura, provavelmente teria desabado sentada no chão liso do banheiro, suas pernas tremiam e seus olhos lacrimejavam, sentia-se fraca, e as pontadas em sua cabeça não parecia diminuir, nem sob decreto.

- O que aconteceu?- ele devolveu a pergunta em tom de quem se diverte – Você não lembra?- Claro que ele não obteu resposta sua boca ainda estava inutilizada para o que quer que fosse.- Isso é o que d´misturar vodka com wisky de fogo e cerveja amantegada.- disse ele em tom de reprovação.

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

- VocÊ está realmente mal heim...?- essa não precisava de uma resposta. E tudo que ele disse foi:- Calma, fique aqui que eu vou pegar algo que vai dar um geito nesta sua ressaca.- e a soltou com cuidado para ela não cair.

Ginny tentnou com todas as suas forças conter a criatura no seu estômago que esperneava fazendo-a colocar tudo para fora, e fazer as pernas pararem de tremer, mas não conseguiu. Sempre ouvira Jack e o Antony dizerem que ressaca era muito ruim, mas nunca imaginara que era essa tortura toda, sem contar que ela não consegia lembrar de muita coisa da noite anterior. Então com mais um acesso, não conseguiu mais ficar em pé e desdabou sentada no chão em frente ao sanitário tremula, e ali mesmo ficou.

Tigre logo chegou, e ao vêla no chão apressou-se. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocu uma mão em suas costas para amparar-lhe e disse:

- O gosto é muito ruim, mas fará você ficar boa em dois tempos, por isso tente não vomitar.- ela apenas ouviu calada, se escorando nele. Então ela olhou nos olhos azuis gelados, e viu uma pontinha de cuidado e preocupação, enquanto ele encostava o fraco em sua boca, e observava ela sorver o líquido esverdeado lentamente. Ginny estava tão envolvida com aqueles olhos tão conhecidos, que nem sentiu o gosto ruim e gosmento da poção descendo a sua garganta. Ele cuidadoso limpou com o dedo uma gota no canto da boca da ruiva, e ela se recostou nele, trêmula, e cansada, fechou os seus próprios olhos, mas a visão daqueles olhos azuis tão empenhados, ainda podia ser vista mesmo com suas palpebras fechadas.

- Está fazendo efeito?- ele perguntou passando a mão pelos seus longos cabelos, espalhados pelos ombros dele.

- Não.- ela disse abrindo os olhos, enquanto sentia a ancia diminuir, e as pontadas em sua cabeça irem se abrandando, para ver qual seria a sua reção

- Como não está? Tem que estar, eu mesmo preparei agora a pouco antes de você acordar.

- Não se peocupe, está funcionando, só queria ver a sua cara.- ela disse com um sorriso cansado espalhado no rosto, e voltou a olhar para os olhos dele.

- Você adora fazer isto comigo, não é?

- Isso o que, te matar de preocupação?- ela disse ainda sorrindo.

- Eu _não _estava preocupado.- ele disse olhando com o azul de suas orbes faiscando de astucia.

- Claro que estava.

- Não estava.

- Você é mesmo um Malfoy, mas pare de bancar o durão, vocÊ estava preocupado comigo.

- Não estava, não. Porque eu estaria preocupado com você?- ele disse cínico, com um sorriso sarcastico no rosto, o que a irritou, e ela se afastou, engatinhando, para longe dele.

- Ficou irritada foi?- ele perguntou ainda sorrindo , e ela apenas levantou o queicho arrogante.- Ok, vejo que você não precisa mais de mim aqui, posso voltar ao meu café da manhã, ao qual tive que enterromper.- e ele se levantou e saiu andando do banheiro sem olhar para trás. Foi um golpe gelado no seu estômago, ela esperava que ele fosse atrás dela frustrada ela se pôs de pé, e foi até o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia ali. Depois lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, e saiu do quarto. Foi até a cozinha cuidadosamente decorada, como tudo no apartamento do Tigre, e encontrou sentado em uma cadeira, comendo algo na mesa de madeira lustrosa e escurecida que havia lá na cozinha, de costas para ela.

Ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava se paroximando, mas não fez nada, nem deu sinal de que percebia, ficou como estava, comendo despreocupado.

Ela colocou a mão em seus ombros por trás e ele sorriu vitorioso e disse:

- Que bom que já pode se sustentar sozinha.- ela segurou-o pela aquicilas e os fez soltar o pão com geléia que comia com tanto gosto, e ficar de pé, então ela afastou a cadeira e foi abraça-lo.

- Você é muito chato sabia.- disse ao seu ouvido.

- Eu? Não, eu sou perfeito.

- Olha ai, seu enjoado.

- Eu enjoado? Nunca! Não é isso que todas me dizem.

- Todas, é?- ela se afastou dele com uma sombrancelha levantada.

- O que é? Ficou com ciumes é?- ele perguntou devolvendo a expressão de sarcasmo no rosto e na voz.

- Com ciumes de você?- ela continuou desdenhando.

- É, de mim. Não minta mais eu sei que você morre de ciumes de mim.- ele disse cheio de si

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho ciumes de você?

- Acho.- disse desafiando-a, e encarando-a para ver qual seria a sua reação.

Ela ficou em silencio durante algum tempo apenas o encarando com a sombrancelha levantada, para então abaixa-la e soltar um leve sorriso provocante de um lado só, e dizer:

- Talvez você esteja certo.- ela disse o surpreeendendo.

- Talvez você estaja certa em dizer que eu me preocupo com você... - ele devovleu na mesma moeda.

Então ela chegou bem perto dele, e no seu ouvido sussurrou rápidamente:

- Não adianta negar, eu sei que você se preocupa.- e com uma piscadela, lhe dá as costas e começa a andar em direção a sala. Ele sem dispensar o sorriso maroto vai até ela e a pega pela cintura colocando-a no ombro, e depois derrubando-a no sofá e lhe enchendo de cosegas. Depois de dez minutos os dois pararam ofegantes de tanto rir, e gargalhar, então ambos ficaram em silencio apenas ostentando sorrisos cansados e respirações falhas, até que a ruiva olhou para a camisa que estava vestida, e levantou a perna, observando a calça que assim como a camiseta, ficava grande demais para ela.

- Este vestido é seu o é do Antony?

- Claro que é meu!- disse falsamente ofendido.

- Como eu poderia saber...? VocÊs vestem o mesmo tamanho, "TG"

- "TG"?- ele perguntou sem entender.

- "Trasgo Gigante"- el ela riu da própria graça.

- Muito engraçada, Raposa, é você que é pequenina demais.

- Não, sou não. Você que é grande demais, olha isto passa do meu joelho, e esta calça...

- Aceie vocÊ é pequena.- ele disse chegando masi perto e colocando o dedo apontado para a barriga dela, que estava deitada no divan.

- Não, você que é gigantesco.

- Não, eu sou normal.

- Não é.

- Sou, pequena, não adianta discutir.

- É nada seu gigante, e não me chame de pequena.

- Chamo-a como quiser.- disse impertinente e desafiador – E você que é nanica.

- Não, sou não- disse chegando perigosamente próxima do rosto dele.- Você que é enorme, eu já disse.

- Sei que tenho a altura perfeita para o meu físico, anãzinha.- ele disse cegando mais perto ainda.

- Quem te disse isso?- ela perguntou quase vencendo a distância restante entre eles, sem perceber.

- Várias pesssoas...- ele disse com dificuldade, e já atordoado deviduo a próximidade entre eles, e colcoando a mão na cintura dela, que não apresentou resistência, os dois ficaram por alguns minutos tão próximos que ninguém ousava falar, e quando finalmente ele não aguentando mais aquela hipnose que os poderosos olhos castanhos dela exerciam nos azuis dos dele, decidiu eliminar toda e quanlquer distânia existente...

- A Nay que disse é? Ou será que foi A Zoe...? Ou talvez a Tristen...?- disse abaicando a cabeça e se afastando dele e voltando para o quarto ainda a tempo de ouvir ele dizendo alto:

- AH, eu não acredito! Volte aqui Raposa, você não pode me deixar neste estado! O que que vocÊ queria lembrando delas justo agora!?- disse ele parencendo revoltado, e a seguindo.

Quando adentrou o quarto alguns minutos depois, ela estava encarando ele de forma séra, e perugntou seca.

- Você disse que esta calça e esta camiseta são suas?

- Era o que estavamos conversando antes de vocÊ vir com todas esta história, da Zoe e ...- ele disse indignado, mas ela não o deixou terminar cortando sua frase bem no fim.

- Se está roupa é sua, como ela veio para em mim, se eu não vesti ela sozinha...?- perguntou lentamente e receosa, com o olhos estreitos soltando faiscas.

Ele parecia ter sido atingido por um tapa.

- Acho bom você ir tomar café, nós vamos enfrentar uma long acaminhada até o alojamento hoje.- disse fugindo do assunto e do quarto.

- Jack Malfoy, volte aqui, agora!- ela gritou.

Ele voltou.

- Explique-se.- foi tudo que ela disse entre-dentes.

- VocÊ chegou aqui totalmente tonta, não conseguia dar dois paços sem tropeçar nos próprios calcanhares...

- E...?

- E logo que chegou perto do sofá jogou-se lá mesmo e adormeceu...

- E...?

- Eu carreguei vocÊ até a cama...

- E...? Até ai vocÊ ainda não se explicou como esta roupa veio para em mim...

- Eu lhe dei um banho.- disse não conseguindo conter um sorriso safado espalhado pelos rosto.

- Você não se treveria!

N/A: obrigado por esperarem, finalmente o pc e o cap. Estão prontos, agora eu vou dormir que amanhã eu tenho prova e ensaio...

Beijos

Sexta-feira 10/11/06

Quando a pobre autora, terminou todos os seus fazeres...: N/A: gente eu não consegui colocar tudo que eu gostaria no capítulo, mas finalmente achei um ponto bom para parar... Agora são: sábado, 11/10/06 extamente as 18h20minutos, e a minha gatinha linda, Bellatrix, adoeçeu começou a vômitar ou seja quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa (agora) cansada de provas e ensaios... Fui levar a minha filha no médico, gente fiquei com muita pena da pobrezinha, miava, miava, mas eu não podia fazer, me senti tão impotente. Mas não se preocupem hoje mesmo começo o novo capitulo, que espero que seja bem melhor...

Beijos

Me desculpem devivo as alterações que estão sendo feitas para poder finalmente postar tudo certinha o capitulo foi postado sem ser betado.. então desculpem os erros!!!!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Cap. 20**

N/A: continuando...

- Você não se treveria!

- Não encare isto como atrevimento, como solidariedade.- disse ele mantendo o sorriso no rosto, o que tornava a sua afirmação nada verídica.

- Tigre você não teria tamanha cara-de-pau para me olhar no outro dia se isto fosse verdade!- ela esbravejou com os olhos novamente faiscando.

- Não, fique zangada Raposa, juro que não olhei nada!- ele disse expulçando o sorriso maroto de seus lábios que relutavam em deixa-lo se desfazer.

- Impossivel! Como é que vocÊ teve coragem de imaginar, que faria isto comigo e iria sair com vida para contar a história?!

- Mas eu não fiz nada!- ele exclamava fazendo cara de inocente.

- Como não!?

- VocÊ não ficou totalmente despida, pode ver sou roupa debaixo é a mesma, e a blusa branca também!- ela fez uma pausa na gritaria, na qual o Malfoy ali na sua frente pôde respirar, para olhar por dentro da gola da blusa se era verdade o que ele dizia. Era. Ela continuava com a mesma blusa branca e o sutiã branco que vestira no dia anterior.

Então ela fez uma pusa e olhou para ele, seria.

- Você disse... Que não tinha olhado nada. Como vocÊ sabe sobre a roupa de baixo?

- É, que... Bom, sabe essa blusa branca ai, ela fica transparente quando molha...

- Eu _te_ mato.- ela falou por entre os dentes de forma lenta, dando um paço na direção dele.

- Ah, calma ai Raposa, ninguém é de ferro. Principalmente eu tratando-se de um monumento desse... Mas eu juro que não toquei praticamente em nada, era como se vcÊ estivesse... Como é que os inglêses dizem mesmo...? De biquíni!- ele disse com os braços esticados entre ele e ela, ipedido-a de alcançar seu pescoço com as mãos.

Então fez-se silencio no qual ela examinava as feições dele, tentando ver se o que ele dizia era verdade, até que ela abriu um leve sorriso incredulo e deu dois paços para trás em direção a cama.

- Como eu vou saber, se vocÊ está falando a verdade? Se vocÊ simplesmente não tirou tudo, e depois se deu o trabalho de me vestir de novo?- ela perguntou.

- Você vai ter que confiar...- ele disse sorrindo esperto, e chegando perto dela.

- Depois do banho o que aconteceu?- ela perguntou ainda desconfiada andando para atrás até sentar na borda da cama, e ele veio e snetou-se ao seu lado abrindo um enorme sorriso safado no rosto.

- Quanto a isto vocÊ também vai ter que confiar...

- Você não ousaria tanto... Eu te odeio sabia?- disse dando um soco de leve no ombro dele, e voltando a encarar aqueles olhos azuis profundos com um sorrinso indignado.

- Serio?- ele perguntou passando a mão no rosto dela, e afastando o seu cabelo do rosto, sorrindo ternamente, o que era raro de se ver, um Malfoy, sorrindo ternamente.

- Não.- disse rindo, enquanto ele a abraçava com força, e murmurava no seu ouvido.

- Ok, Raposa eu também quero casar com você.

- Aham, tá bom, Tigre.

- Isso é um "sim"?- ele se fastou rápidamente cm um sorriso , e segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Claro, só não esqueça de chamar a sua querida enfermeira para ser a madrinha.- disse ela sarcastica, saindo do quarto e deixando-o só.

- VocÊ sabe como ser estraga prazeres...- disse irritado, mas depois abriu um novo sorriso maroto.- Diga o que quiser, mas desta vez você, não me cortou, nem me bateu... Estamos evoluindo!- então ela apareceu no portal da porta olhando-o com uma sombrancelha levantada,e foi andando a paços leves até ele.

- Já que você faz tanta quetão.- beliscou o braço direto dele com força.

- Aiiiiiiiii.

- Pronto, satisfesito?- e saiu do quarto, mas ainda pôde ouvir

- VocÊ só veio me beliscar porque eu disse, ainda estamos evoluindo.- e sontar uma gargalhada. Ela pegou o seu sobretudo que estava esticado na poltrona da sala e colocou por cima da roupa e saiu pela porta da frente, ainda abotoando. Quando encontrou um dos bruxos moradores do prédio.

- Boa noite heim...?- disse ele olhando para a camisa que ainda dava pra ver, e continuando a subir as escadas.

Ela ficou um tempo parada sem entender, então resolveu ir logo prar casa, encontrou a chave no bolso do sobretudo, e entrou. Foi direto para o quarto, e tirou o sobretudo para se olhar no espelho. Então entendeu o que o rapaz que subia as escadas disse.

Na camisa, havia escrito em russo "Malfoys são imbativeis", em letras pretas e totalmente visiveis.

- Eu vou matar, aquele desgraçado...- ela disse de olhos fechados e punhos cerrados, enquanto xingava ele mentealmente, como é que alguém é egocentrico a este ponto? Ela se perguntava.

Agora, não demoraria muito e o prédio inteiro acharia que ela tinha um caso com o morador do andar de baixo ao seu. O tigre só podia ter feito de propósito.

E foi para o banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar para sair, hoje ela enfrentaria uma longa jornada pé para o alojamento dos aurores. Tomou seu banho relaxante, e então com aquele frio no estômago que sempre antecedia uma das missões, principalmente esta, a qual ela tinha certeza que alguns não iriam voltar, ela só esperava que não fosse algum de seus amigos, mas quanto a isto não se preocupava muito, pois todos eram muito bem treinados.

Ela vestiu uma calça preta coladíssima, e depois uma outra também justa de veludo preto por cima, calçou as botas pretas com meias grossas, de cano alto, pegou uma blusa regata de algodão cor de creme, vestiu também uma camiseta branca, um sueter preto e uma jaqueta de couro preto com amarras prateadas. Por fim pegou as luvas, e a sua capa de capuz., deu uma ultima olhada nas malas, para ver se estava tudo no lugar, pegou duas facas, colocou nas botas e só por prevenção guardou consgo tmabém dentro da jaqueta dois frascos de veneno.

Olhou ao seu redor, tudo certo, olhou o quarto, não sabia quanto tempo irira ficar ausente, esperava que não precisasse ficar por muito tempo, o máximo que já havia ficado eram 6 meses por causa de complicações de trabalho, quando Beatrice e Leo haviam sido capturados. Foi até a cozinha e comeu qualquer coisa, não demorou muito e a campainha da porta tocou.

Ela foi atendera porta, eram Antony e o Tigre, como de costume todos iriam juntos.

- Está melhor Raposa?- perguntou Antony.

- Estou. Por que?

- Porque seu estado ontem de noite, não era dos mlhores...

- Ah... Isso...- ela dise sorrindo.- Anote, para nunca mais me deixar cometer um suicidio daquele.

- A dor de cabeça é de matar não?- ele perguntou rindo.

- Nem me fale, se não fosse uma poção que o Tigre me deu eu ainda estaria de cama.

- Jack quem cuidou de você?

- Eu dormi lá. VocÊ não disse a ele?- ela perguntou olhando para o Tigre.

- Não, por que deveria?- ele disse encostado na parede em uam pose despojada com os braços cruzados no peito.

- Não contou o que?- perguntou Antony.

- Não é da tua conta pirralho.- disse o Tigre.

- Ele não te contou do ultimo encontro dele com a enfermeira sexy.- ela disse brincando.

- Não foi preciso, ela errou de apartamento e foi abter no meu hoje de manhã, mas eu fiz a gentileza de leva-la até o apartamento...- falou Antony serio.

- Cala a boca seu imbecil!- ralhou o Tigre, dando um soco nas costas do irmão.

- Mas ela já sabia!- ele disse sem entender, enquanto a Raposa olhava de um para o outro, e seu estômago já começava a sofrer contrações dolorosas.

- Tudo bem, não é da minha conta mesmo...- ela disse se virando de costas para os dois e indo até o seu quarto buscar as malas.

- Raposa volta aqui, deixa eu explicar direito!- ele gritou indo atras dela, não antes de lançar um olhar mortal ao irmão que ainda não havia entendido por que a culpa era sua.

- Você é bem rápido, não?- ela disse em um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

- Não foi isto, ela foi lá no meu apartamento sim, mas eu...

- Até que em fim você admite.

- Eu disse a ela que não dava mais para nós dois...- ele continuou ingnorando o que ela disse.

- Coitadinha, você enrola ela tão bem...-e la disse arrastando a mala.

- Eu estava dizendo a verdade!

- Não duvido nada, realmente não dá mais pra vocês se encontrarem já que nós viajamos hoje, mas quem sabe na volta. - ela provocou.

- Não, não é assim... Eu não quero...- mas ela não o deixou terminar.

- Sabe, me desculpe Jack, mas eu não estou tão interessada quanto vocÊ supoe nas suas aventuras.

- Você nem me ouve!

- Estamos nos atrasando.

- Eu ainda não entendi...- tentou Antony.

- Cala a boca!- os dois gritaram para Antony.

- Tudo bem pessoal, não meter o dedo na briga do casal.

- Que casal, que está brigando? VocÊ está vendo alguma enfermeira por aqui, Antony?

- Você não entendeu, ou simpelsmente não quer entender?!- ele gritou com ela.

- Eu já entendi!- ela gritou de volta, de repente sentia uma raiva descomunal desta tal de Nay, se ela estivesse ali Ginny já teria metido-lhe um soco no nariz que ela iria precisar de uma boa plástica.

- Mas não parece!- ele disse deixando transparecer a raiva que sentia.

- Hei, vocês dois, vamos parar por aqui, antes que vocês se estapeem.- interrompeu Antony.

Os dois param de brigar, e se preparam para aparatar na casa Andrei onde os outros estariam juntos esperando. Em menos de dez segundos os Três estavam lá.

- Tigre! Aleluia vocês chegaram!- disse Leo.

- É vamos logo, já estamos atrasados.- disse Andrei.

- Ah, Tigre, antes que eu esqueça, a Nay pasosu aqui logo cedo, queria falar, com você e não sabia onde vocÊ morava.- disse Beatrice.

A Raposa olhou para ele rapidamente, e depois desviou o olhar, empinado o queixo.

- Eu já falei com ela, obrigado Bea.- disse ele.

- Então, vamos?

- Vamos!- respondeu a ruiva energica. E ela deu uma ultima olhada na sala toda mobilhada em tons grafite, e cinza, antes de fechar os olhos e aparatar novamente, mas esta vez, para o ministério, pois era de lá que tudo sempre começava.

Não estava nevando tão forte como parecia, flocos e neve, cairam na sua cabeça e em sua roupa, se prendendo delicadamente no seu cabelo, o vento cortate, fez ela pensar para onde estava indo, fez ela sentir saudade da familia,e pensar um pouco em cada Weasley, ela sabia que quando entrasse por aquela porta, não teria mais tempo para pensar neles, então fez um feitiço que diminuiri o tamanho e o o peso de sua mala até ela poder caber dentro de um bolço interno da capa, e assim cruzou as portas antigas do prédio que era o ministério da magia russo.

No elevador não couberam todos de uma vez até porque entraram dois aurores que também trabalhavam lá, então ela e o Tigre foram de escada. Ele scomeçaram a descer os degraus em total silêncio, até chegarem no segundo andar. Ela não aguentou e disse:

- Você está zangado comigo?

- Não.- ele disse e fez uma pausa de novo para depois continuar.- Eu só quero saber quando é que você vai ceder, e aceitar que vocÊ foi feita para mim.- ele terminou sorrindo galanteador.

- Ah, meu Merlin o que eu faço com vocÊ?!- ela disse rindo e segurando a mão dele.- Você sai com todas e ainda tem coragem de me dizer isto?

- O que eu posso fazer se você continua não aceitando sair comigo?-e le respondeu

- Eu não sou que nem as outras.-e la disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sei, mas você facilitaria tudo deixando de resistir. Eu sei que você é louca de amores por mim, você só precisa ver isto.- ele disse segurando a sua cintura.

- E quem disse que eu quero facilitar?

- Você é má, Raposa.- ele disse logo que chegaram ao andar onde ficava o quartel general dos aurores.

Alguns aurores já estavam lá, os Iglêses inclusive. Ela varreu a sala com os olhos e encontrou Harry que estava conversando com uma loira sobre algo que parecia muito empolgante, mas ela não queria saber. Olhou para o outro lado, e viu uma cabeleira muito lisa até a cintura, e tão ruiva quanto ela, franzio a testa, não haviam ruivas dentre os aurores inglêses, ao menos nãoq ue ela soubesse, e não se lembrava de tê-la visto quando foram apresentados.

- Raposa você tem uma concorrente.- disse o Tigre olhando para mulher que gesticulava rapidamente a falva animadamente.

- Essa deusa não estava aqui antes.- disse Antony, com os olhos vidrados.

- É eu já vi.- foi aúnica coisa que a Raposa disse. Quando a mulher se virou ela olhou fundo naqueles olhso que era um azul e o outro verde, muito exótica. Algum coisa dizia que ela conhecia aquela mulher

A ruiva a encarou, e Ginny devolveuo olhar na mesma intensidade.

- Ela é realmente bonita.- disse Andrei, que havia cegado junto com os outros.

- Eu não achei ela isso tudo.- disse Beatrice amarrando levemnte a cara, enquanto Antony e Leo, trocavam risadinhas, rindo do obvio ciumes da amiga.- Eu sou mais a Raposa.- ela declarou depois de olhar a outra de ciam a baixo.

- Obrigado Beatrice.- disse Ginny sem desgrudar os olhos da outra ruiva ali na sua frente, então a ruiva abriu um sorrisobonito, e estranhamente familiar para Ginny.

- Ela é linda.- disse Antony fascinado.- Não que a nossa ruiva também não seja um pecado. São duas ruivas admiraveis.

- Você está certo, pirralho.- disse Leo de boca aberta.- As duas são pedaços de mau cami...- disse Leo enquanto olhava de uma para a outra, mas foi cortado por um Tigre carrancudo.

- Hei, hei hei, qual é a de vocês? Pode ir tirando os olhos de cima dessa daqui se vocês não os quiserem fora do lugar.- falou o Tigre.

Então a outra ruiva de olhos bicolors, foi chegando mais perto do grupo, sorrindo para Ginny, com se fossem velhas amigas, e disse:

- Eu conheço você.- em uma voz também familiar à Ginny.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma...- ams não terminou a frse, pois a outra a cortou o tom de voz esfusiante.

- Ginny Weasley?!

- Eu mesma.- ela disse rindo.

- Eu não acredito! Quanto tempo, fiquei sabendo que vocÊ passou uam temporada na inglaterra, mas nem deu para eu te encontra estaav trabalhando na França!

- Desculpe, mas eu não...

- Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória.- e os cabelos comprido e ruivos, se tornaram curtos e arrepiados e rosa-chiclete, o rosto adquiriu o formato de coração, no mesmo instante ela viu quem era. Enquanto os outros aurores que não a conheciam se espantaram com a transformação repentina da outra.

- Tonks!

- Eu mesma!- ambas se abraçaram com saudade.

- Quanto tempo! - A maioria dos aurores ali, inclusive Harry, olhava para elas sua atenção atraida pela transformação, e pelas exclamações das duas. Depois de muito abraços e sorrisos, e comentários sobre como ambas estavam mudadas, Ginny resolveu apresenta-la aos amigos.

- Deixe-me apresenta-la aos meus amigos.

- Claro.- disse a outra empolgada.

- Eles agora apouco estavam comentando como a nova ruiva era bonita.- Tonks sorriu com o que a outra disse.- Esta é a Tonks pessoal, uma antiga amiga minha, que já é da familia.- e todos sorriram para ela, com excessão de Beatrice que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Ela é metamorfoga, não é?- perguntou a loira.

- É.- confirmou Ginny.- Tonks essa aqui é a Beatrice Sorrahtisck.

- Prazer.- disse Tonks, estendendo a mão para um aperto, e Beatrice apertou.

- Estes dois, são Antony Malfoy...- fez uma pausa enquanto ela apertava a mão dele também. – E este é Jack Malfoy

- Algum parentesco com Draco ou o falecido Lucius Malfoy?-e la perguntou para Ginny.

- Primos de Draco, e sobrinhos de Lucius. Todos Malfoys.

- Aurores?- ela perguntou com dúvida.

- Nem todos são como Lucius Malfoy, Tonks.- disse Ginny delicadamente.- Embora conservem um pouco da familia.

- É percebe-se pelo charme.- e as duas riram.

- Obrigado, encantado com o elogio.- disse o Tigre galanteador, exibindo um belo sorriso.

- Ele fala Inglês?- Tonks sussurrou na direção de Ginny corando um pouco.

- Só Jack, Antony só na base do "Oi" e "Obrigado" mesmo. Espera só até eu contar a aprte do charme para o professor Lupim.- acrescentou ela concervando velhos habitos de chamar o antigo professor de professor. – Em falar nele como ele está?

- Bem, mas preocupado com tudo, como sempre foi.

- Não podemos culpa-lo não é mesmo?

- Verdade, quando soube que eu iria ter que viajar, ficou muito preocupado queria vir comigo e deixar Yuri sozinho! Veja só! Yuri é nossofilho de 10 anos.

- Que lindo, não sabia que você tinha um filho.

- Muit coisa se passou,gostariamos que tivessemos nos encontrados em tempos mais alegres para eu poder te contar tudo.

- É verdade.- disse a ruiva pensativa – Sim, mas continuando as apresentações: Estes são Andrei Tchecovicks, e Leonardo Matland

- Muito prazer.- disse apertamndo as mãos de ambos.

- Pronto. Mas por que não estava no dia daas apresentações?

- Cheguei atrasada, Yuri adoeçeu e tive que leva-lo no hospital dai, eu acabei confundindo o horário que todos pegariam a chave de portal.- disse rindo atrapalhada. Ela não tinha mudado nada em materia de confusão, continuava a mesma Tonks de sempre, totalmente araoalhada, e isso fez Ginny sorrir.- Mas o Harry veio, ele está bem ali, - disse ela apontando para Harry. – Você já viu ele.

- Já.- Ginny respondeu com o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios. A mera lembrançã daqueles olhos verdes a faziam perder o ânimo e se encher de raiva.

- Eu acho que ele não te viu, porque ele ainda não veio falar com você, camla eu vou chama-la aqui.- e ela abriu a boca para chama-lo, E Ginny não foi o suficientemente rápida quando disse alto para a amiga.

- Não! Tonks, não!- e o que realmente empediu a amiga de chamar Harry, foi a chegada de Ivanovitch.

- Bom acho que estão todos reunidos, não podemos nos demorar mais, temos que ir agora, os demais retardatários ficarão para trás e depois darão um jeito de alcasar o grupo, agora vamos.- ele falou em russo e depois em Inglês para todos entenderem - Bom acho que estão todos reunidos, não podemos nos demorar mais, temos que ir agora, os demais retardatários ficarão para trás e depois darão um jeito de alcasar o grupo, agora vamos.

- Bom hora de começar o trabalho.- disse Tonks,e Ginny conordou com um aceno da cabeça – Nós nos vêmos depois.

- Sim, nos vemos quando chegarmos ao Alojamento. –disse a ruiva.

- Já que já existe uma ruiva original no grupo, não tem masi graça eu manter está cor de cabelo.- ela disse sorridno para Ginny enquanto seus cabelos assumiam um tom de preto muito escuro coma algumas mechas roxas. E o grupo seguiu andando atéa porta do Ministério onde ele continuou as explicações.- Normalmente nós aparatariamos no local de sempre, mas como os nossos companheiros inglêses não conhecem o local, vamos aparatar nos limites da cidade,e seguir andando dai em diante. Portanto a caminhada será mais longa, preparen-se, nós os gruiremos até o Alojamento.- ele disse para os seus aurores – Vamso aparatar nos limites da cidade, em direção ao lago congelado, perto de onde vocês chegaram, e de lá seguiremos a pé até o Alojamento, nós guiaremos vocês, agora vamos!- ele disse para que os inglêses pudesse entender, e todos começaram a sumir em meio a rodopios aparatando para os limites da cidade. A Raposa deu um último olhar para o Tigre que sorriu um sorriso bonito e conquistador que el aconhecia, e por fim também aparatou.

Abriu so olhso e se encontrava eatamente a amrgem do lago cogelado, o Tigre apareceu a apenas alguns paços dela, e o resto do seu grupo já estava mais a frente. Ela foi até o Tigre e pegou a sua mão.

- Vamos, temos uma longa caminhada pela frente.- ele apertoua mão dela, sorrindo. – E ai, já aderiu a Tonks como seu novo alvo?

- Ela é...- ele começou, mas não terminou.

- Bonita.- ela tentou.

- Esse é o problema, eu não sei o que ela é de verdade! Ela pode ser qualquer coisa.- ele disse confuso.

- Achei que este era o seu sonho de consumo: uma mulher que pode se moldar perfeitamente.- ela disse acompanhando o paço dele.

- Contando que ela não esteja com aquele cabelo horrivel cor de rosa, tudo bem para mim.- ele disse a fazendo rir, e depois continuou.- Estava brincando, não posso dizer que ela seja bonita, pois depende da aparencia que ela assume.

- Ela seria perfeita, porque ela pode ser qualquer coisa, tanto feia como extremamente bonita.- disse a ruiva.

- Quanto ao nome, nunca ouvi falar na vida, afinal Raposa de que familia ela vem?

- Ela é mestiça, o nome todo é Nymphadora Tonks, mas ela odeia o primeiro nome por isso pede que a chamemos pelo ultimo. O pai é trouxa a mãe é bruxa, da familia Black.

- Mestiça é...- o Tigre fez uma expressãodesgostosa, como se desaprovasse algo, como todo Malfoy que se prese, ele tinha total orgulho de ser sangue-puro.

- É, mestiça Tigre, e não faça esta cara.- ela ralhou com ele, enquanto subiam um monte de neve, e observavam a os flocos de neve cair levemnte no chão enquanto andavam.

- Que disperdicio.- ele comentou – Conheço a familia Black, ou o que pode-se dizer que sobrou dela, Bellatrix, tia Narcisa, mas estas são casadas.

- A mãe da Tonks, é irmã de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Que decepção para a familia, casada com um trouxa!- ele disse com visivel repugnancia.

- Você fala, mas se não me engano você já teve algo com uma trouxa.-ele disse tetando se lembrar.

- Nem ouse me conparar com com a mãe desta tal de Tonks!- ele disse parecendo ofendido – Eu passei _uma _noite com uma ela, eu a conheci em uma festa e depois apaguei a sua memória, e nunca mais a vi na vida, nem sabeira reconhece r se a visse. Uma coisa é diversão outra coisa é casamento.- ele disse sério.

- E como é que você ainda tem coragem de dizer que gosta de mim?- ela perguntou incredula olhando nos olhos frios dele.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Minha familia, não tem lá uma fama muito boa com relação a trouxas, no meio dos bruxos preconceituosos como você.

- Mas você não é a sua familia, e você é puro-sangue.- ele constatou.

- Mas eu não tenho nada contra descendentes de familias trouxas ou trouxas.- ela deixou bem claro.-Assim como a minha familia.

- Calma ai, você já está agindo como se eu dissesse que quero ver todos os trouxas e seus descendentes mortos!

- Mas é isto que está parecendo!-ela exagereou.

- Não exagere, Raposa. Não é exatamente assim. Eu apenas disse que não me casaria com uma trouxa, e desaprovo a mistura de sangues. Acho que a tradição das familias bruxas se perde cada vez mais com isto.- ele fez uma pausa para olhar a reação dela. – Quanto a sua familia, exite uma diferença muito grande entre suportar a convivencia com os trouxas, ou tolerar, chame como você quiser, e adora-los. Esta é a razão pela qual eu não me daria bem com seus parentes.

- Isso quer dizer que você apenas suporta a convivencia com as pessoas não mágicas?- ela perguntou.

- Vamos por as cosias desta maneira, eu prefiro infinitamente conviver com bruxos do que com trouxas.- ele disse displicente, apenas aparentando uma ligeira irritação, o que já era esperado, tratando-se de um Malfoy que fala de trouxas.

- Mas e no meu aniversário que você me visitou na Inglaterra...?- mas ele a atropelou.

- Eu fiz aquilo porque você me pediu.- ele isse sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que se eu te pedisse para passar um dia com uma familai trouxa ou ajudar criaças carentes trouxas em um orfanato, você iria?- ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, desafiadora. E ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Dependendo do modo como você fosse me recompensar depois, eu poderia pensar...- ele disse ainda rindo.

- Seu interesseiro, chantagista barato!- ela disse brincando com ele.

- O que eu posso fazer, eu tenho que manter a minha fama de mau.- ele disse erguendo o queixo, fazendo uma pose de orgulhoso.

- Eu mereço!- ela reclamou rindo do amigo, as vezes ela própria se perguntava como ela podera ser amiga dele, ele era um Malfoy! E ela não poderia exigir esse tipo de sentimento como piedade, pena, e caridade, de um Malfoy, era ignorancia achar que ele não pediria nada em troca.

Então ela parou para pensar em como so dois havia se conhecido havia sido no trabalho ela já havia feito amizade com Beatrice e Leo, e para completar seu primeiro parceiro de trabalho havia sido Antony, mas só durante um mês. Ela ficou supresa de descobrir que a familia Malfoy possuia outras ramificações,e não teve uma boa impressão quando soube que um deles seria seu perceiro, mas quando Antony a viu, a primeira coisa que fez foi piscar um olho de forma charmosa para ela mesmo sem sabr quem ela era, que não conseguiu se conter e sorriu achando graça na irreverencia dele. Quando soube do nome dela, disse a mesma coisa que seu irmão disse, mais tarde.

Quando já estavam bastante amigos, combinaram uma noite de sairem todos juntos, Antony disse que levaria seu irmão, que levou Andrei com ele. Quando estavam todos sentados na mesa, Antony prosseguiu com as apresentações.

- Jack, esta ruiva encantadora é Ginny Weasley.

- Já nos vimos antes?- perguntou o Tigre.

- Acho que sim, uma vez, nas escadas do ministério.- ela disse lembrando-se do episódio.

Ela estava descendo as escadas apressada, estava atrasadíssima para um reunião de ultima hora, e nem viu o homem que vinha subindo cuidadosamente degrau por degrau com uma pilha de papeis flutuando a sua frente, e esbarrou em cheio com a pilha de papeis e com ele, a sorte foi que ele teve bons reflexos e segurou-a.

- Deculpe.- ela murmurou, ao se equilibrar novamente, virou-se para encara-lo, no mesmo momento expressão irritada que estava estampada naquele rosto branco e nos olhos azuis frios se desfez, dando lugar a um sorriso maroto, ela continuo.- Desculpe-me, é que eu estou atrasada, para uma reunião no andar dos aurores e...- ela começou a se desculpar educadamente.

- A reunião acabou de acabar.- ele disse levantando uma sombrancelha,e ainda sorrindo.

- Droga!- ela xingou e ele sorriu mais ainda.- Oh merlin o que eu estou fazendo aqui que não estou te ajudando a arrumar esta bagunça que eu fiz?!- ralhou consigo mesma, mas ele disse:

- Não se preocupe com a bagunça, se todas as vezes que eu stivesse subindo as escadas com uma pilha de papel igual e esta, um ruiva assim esbarrasse em mim, eu subiria as escadas abarrotado de papéis varias vezes ao dia.- e ela sorriu.

- Você é a ruiva que esbarrou em mim outro dia, não é?- ele perguntou.

- Exato.-ela disse.

- Se quiser repetir a dose é só dizer que eu aceito, estamos ao dispor.- e todos riram dele.- Seu nome me é familiar... Weasley; não é uma familia britânica?

- Sim.- ela concorodu tensa.

- Um pouco incomum.- foi tudo que ele disse com uam expressão fria e insondavel... Passou o resto da noite atento a as ações dela, sem que ela percebesse. No início antes de saber o seu nome, já havia chado-a interessantíssima, e depois de saber o seu nome, não negaria de forma alguma que havia ficado muito surpreso, de encontrar uma Weasley, amante e adoradora de trouxas pobre e indigna de sangue bruxo que corria em suas veias, em tal profissão, mas ela parecia desafiar seus conceitos.

Com algum tempo, ele percebeu que de pobre ela não tinha nada, vestia belas roupas, e de boas marcas, quanto a gostar de trouxas, essa dúvida ele esclareceu com Beatrice. Perguntou:

- Bea a ruiva, que você levou ao bar outro dia...

- O que em ela?- eprguntou Beatrice já com um sorriso no rosto.- Está interessado.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas o que eu queria saber é... A Familia dela, não é aquela que só tem ruivos e mais filhos do que podem sustentar, e que cultua trouxas?- ele perguntou com uma expressão de desagrado na face. O que fez ela rir.

- Não seja tão cruel. Sim, está é a familia dela, quanto a ter muitos irmãos isso é verdade, mas a ser pobre, bom, ao menos ela eu duvido que seja, e a questão dos trouxas, uma vez ela comentou comigo que o _pai_ dela tinha uma fascinação pelo modo de vida deles, mas que ela nunca se interessou realmente pelo assunto embora ele tenha insistido para ela cursar esta matéria na escola.

A parte de ser indigna do sangue bruxoq ue havia em saus veias, ela se mostrou bastante digna quando treinavam duelos. Logo depois ouve uma reformulaçõa das duplas e ela ficou sendo dupla do Tigre, oq eu de forma algum a ele reclmou, afinal desde o começo as suas intenções com ela nunca tinha sido boas, agora então eram as piores possiveis, pode-se assim dizer. No final ele acabou percebendo que ela não era igual ao pai, oq ue ele agradecia a Merlin.

Quando ela o viu a primeira cosia que ficou marcada em sua mente quando o viu pela primeira vez na escada, foram os olhos, ela tinha certeza qua já havia os visto em algum lugar, depois de muito refletir ela se lembrou do insuportavel Draco Malfoy, os olhos eram exatamente iguais aos dele, a mesma cor, a mesma impressão de estar sendo perfurada por milhares de lâminas de geladas, o mesmo azul cinza-prateado que tranmitia uma frieza incomum no olhar, e lembrava inconfundivelmente gelo. Mas muito atraentes. Logo depois veio a sua mente Antony, que possuia os olhos perfeitamente iguais a aqueles e se perguntou se não haveria algum aprentesco entre eles.

- Raposa você já está cansada? Que decepção eu esperava mais de você!- uma voz conhecida gritou lá da frente para ela, que havia ficado para trás se aproxiamndo do grupos dos inglêses que iam caminhando lentamente e tremulamente (por causa da temperatura baixíssima) mais atrás.

Ela olhou para fente procurando quem gritara, e viu que havia sido Antony, que ainda sorria debochado.

- O pirralho tem razão para quem dizia que esta era sua parte preferida, você está muito devagar.- comentou o Tigre. Ela apressou o paço para se apróximar deles, e disse:

- Antony você sabe que se eu quiesse cehagaria lá antes de você com uam hora de adiantamento, eu estava apenas distraida.- ela disse.

- Eu duvido.- desafiou o loiro platinado.

- VocÊ vai se arrepender.- ela disse. E se virou para Andrei que camihava um pouco a frente, entretido em uam conversa com leo.- Andrei, avise a Ivanovitch que eu o Tigre e a Bea fomos na frente ok?

- Tudo bem.- ele disse, era normal geralmente, a maoria dos animagos fazia isto quando estava a caminho do alojamento.

- Bea se você quiser eu te levo.- disse a Raposa.

- Ótimo, carona. Vejo vocês no alojamento.- ela disse acenando para Leo Andrei, e os dois aurores inglêses com o qual vinham tentando manter uma conversa, mas era meio dificil já que nenhum cinco eram fluentes na lingua uns dos outros.

Então a Raposa começou a andar bem rápido , e passou Antony que estava lá na frente, e a ultima coisa que disse foi.

- Até lá pirralho!- e correu uns dois metros antes de se transformar na raposa e uma borboleta de um branco meio acinzentado como o céu nublado delicada pousar um pouco desajeitada na pelagem vermelha das suas costas, então ela apressou-se um Tigre branco vinha correndoa toda velocidade mais atrás. Ainda ouviu Antony gritando :

- Ei Raposa isto não vale!- dai para frente tudo que ouvi era o barulhos do vento gelado fustigar as suas orelhas, na sua opinião uma das melhores sesações do mundo

Eles correram muito, logo o grupo ficou para trás perdido naquela imensidão branca, ela e o Tigre conehciam perfeitamente o caminho para o alojamento quantas vezes já não haviam ido para lá? E os aurores que eram animagos tinham permissão para ir a frente, para verificar o caminho, pois estes teriam uma oportunidade de fugir mais facil e avisar aos outros caos ouvess euma emboscada esperando por eles. Mas também porque mesmoa acaminhada não sendo tão longa assim, poderia ser bem cansativa, e como animais eles possuiam mais resistencia.

Olhando para aquela infinidade de neve parecia que não havia fim ou algo que não fosse montanhas e gelo pelo caminho. Não demorou muito e o Tigre a alcansou, Bea vinha nas suas costas, ela rosnou pra ele o desafiando, e ele bufou de volta, então ela correu mais rápido que pôde, era muito bom, porque a raposa, não sentia frio, não sentia cansaço, não sentia o turbilhãod e snetimentos que ela vinha sentindo naqueles ultimos tempos, seu ssentimentos se tornavam menos complexos, a raposa não tinha dúvidas, nem raiva, nem amor, ela apenas era uma raposa.

O tigre corria muito também, estava quase alcansando ela, sorriu internamente, ela aprecia tão livre, e era impressionante que até assim em forma de raposa, toda peluda, ela continuava linda. E o mais incrivel é que mesmo ela transformada ele ainda conseguia perceber quando ela estava sorrindo, mesmo que não ouvesse um sorriso estampado no seu rosto... Era engraçado isso.

Pronto! Ele havia passado dela! Rugiu de vitória.

Ginny, viu o tigre branco se emparelhar, logo depois passar dela, imprimiu mais velocidade, e depois de alguns minutos o alcansou, ams ela teria que admitir o tigre era mais rápido, ela não conseguiria passa-lo sem uma vantagem, talvez algum dia...

Ambos correram bastante, e depois de mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos eles olharam uma casa aparentemente pequena, com uma chaminé modesta, com o mudo escuro de pedras. Eles haviam chegado finalemtne ao alojamento, então a Raposa diminuio o paço e logo o Tigre fez o mesmo, e Bea finalmente parou de balançar em suas costas.

Não demorou muito e havia chegado as portas de madeira da casa que poderia ser facilmente confundida com um pequeno chalé da montanha, se não fosse o fato de que ali não haviam chalés.

O Tigre rugiu para a porta, parecia estar chamando alguém que estivesse lá dentro para deixa-los entrar, então não demororu muito e um bruxo de aparencia jovial, mas de semblante sério abriu a porta com a varinha em punho pronto para se defender. Mas então ele viu o grande tigre branco com listras pretas com uma borboleta branca pousada no dorso, acompanhados de uma raposa de pelagem laranja, e abriu um sorriso.

- Tigre, Raposa e Beatrice chegaram!- gritou ele para alguém lá dentro. –Entrem logo vocês três, creio que os outros não devem demorar muito a chegar.- ele falou para eles, e abaixou a guarda, se fastando para um lado dando espaço para que pudessem entrar no aposento.

E apra a surpresa de muitos mas não deles, entraram em um saguão com o chão de mármore creme e as paredes de madeira polida, encerada e lustrosa; bem maior que a casa inteira. Aquilo tudo cabia ali dentro daquilo que aparentava a se rum chalé graças a um feitiço de dimensões. Então Ginny se transformou primeiro, e no lugar que antes estivera uma raposa laranja, encontrava-se uma mulher ruiva, da pele clara, e usando uma capa preta, com um sorriso no rosto e as faces levemente afogueadas pela corrida.

- Boa tarde Damien, sentiu saudades nossas?- ela falou ao homem loiro dos olhos azuis que a olhava, enquanto isso Jack e Beatrice, voltavam a suas formas humanas.

- Senti falta da bagunça fazem por aqui, especialmente vocÊs dois.- ele disse olhando para o Tigre que retribuia o olhar com um sorriso moroto- Quer dizer três, não vamos excluir o Sr. Antony Confusão Malfoy.

- Estamos de volta Damien.- disse Beatrice, com um bonito sorriso para ele. Ela era muito amiga do guardião já haviam trabalhado juntos antes, antes de ele assim como Alexandre Yersin e Lidan Ipov serem escolhidos para guardiões do alojamento, assim eles passavam o tempo todo lá, moravam lá, o que era bem solitário, não era de se estranhar que ficasse melhores quando chegavam outros aurores.

- É parece que sim.- disse Jack suspirando e cumprimentando com um aperto de mão o loiro.

- Me contem as novidades! Já que passo o tempo todo aqui fico meio avulso a estes tipos de coisas.- disse ele

- Nada boas.- disse Ginny.

- Da para ver, elas caras de vocês, e pelo simples fato de vocÊs estarem vindo para cá.-ele disse.

- VocÊ tem razão.- concordou ela.

- Então, expliquem-me tudo.

- É meu amigo, parece que vamos enfrentar uma missão realmente perigosa desta vez- comentou Beatrice sombria.

N/A: Desculpema demora, mas é que er apara ser um capitulo bem grande, mas bem, não foi como eu esperava, e eu acabei demorando mais doq eu o rpevisto.. mil desculpas... Eu sei o que é ficar esperando um capitulo que nunca vem, é péssimo por isso me desculpem.

Não deu para colcoar tudo que eu queria nele, mas a gente dá um jeito depois... Espero que tenham gostado.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Cap 21**

- Agora, que todos chegaram, vou mostra as instalações de cada dupla. Sim, para quem não sabe cada dupla divide um mesmo apartamento. - disse Damien. - Sigam-me.

- O Sr. Jertskins vai mostrar-lhes o quarto de cada dupla.

- Dupla?- uma mulher de cabelos loiros perguntou.

- Sim, as duplas dividem um mesmo cômodo com duas camas, dois banheiros... Agora o sigam, ele tem uma lista de nomes, e vai indicar qual quarto.

Eles todos seguiram Damien que ao chegar no primeiro andar, chamou dois nomes, e dois homens loiros entrara nos seus comodos. Ambos eram russos.

- Beatrice Sorrahtisck e Andrei.- ele chamou qaundo chegaram ao segundo andar. Dois quartos depois:

- Cassandra Mealini e Jonatha Stephano.- assim, a distribuição foi sendo feita, até sobrar apenas Potter, Tonks os Malfoys, Leo, e a Raposa, então no primeiro quarto do terceiro andar:

- Antony Malfoy e Leonardo. - Damien chamou, assim só restavam os quatro.

Até chegarem ao penultimo quarto do terceiro e ultimo andar.

Nynphadora Tonks e Harry Potter.- Ginny xingou mentalmente, o seu quarto com Jack era sempre o ultimo do terceiro andar, parecia que tudo era armado de propósito, eles agora eram vizinhos de quarto.- e então quando Potter e Tonks entraram no quarto, Damien disse.

E com sempre, Raposa e Tigre, no ultimo quarto do terceiro andar.- e com um sorriso entregou-lhes a chave e os deixou.

Vamos. - disse O Tigre abrindo a porta e esperando ela entrar. Ela entrou, seus olhos então reconheceram a antiga mobília, tudo muito clássico, e de madeira escura, duas poltronas do acento vermelho, duas penteadeiras, duas camas, arrumadas de forma igual até a ultima dobra da colcha, e as janelas com as cortinas azuis e brancas. Sentou-se na cama que costumava ser sua, e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

- Está preocupada?

- Sim e não. - ela respondeu.

- Claro, entendo... - ele disse irônico.

- Estou ansiosa para saber da missão. - ela mentiu.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que amanhã logo pela manhã Ivanovitch vai chamar dupla por dupla para falar qual é o seu papel nos planos como ele sempre faz.

- Amanhã?- ela estranhou, geralmente ele demorava três dias, para todos poderem se arrumar, e se habituar.

- É Raposa, amanhã, nós não temos tempo a perder.- ele falou, serio, tirando a sua capa, e ligando o sistema de aquecimento mágico com um toque da varinha, para poder tirar o suéter e a camiseta também.

- Você tem razão. – ela disse depois de algum tempo contemplando o vazio da parede lustrosa.

- Como sempre.- ele disse desarrumando as suas malas e parecendo procurar alguma coisa.

Ginny sentou-se na cama, e começou a tirar os sapatos, logo depois de se desfazer da capa. O Tigre continuava sem a parte de cima das roupas quando depois de tirar tudo da mala concluiu.

- Droga esqueci de trazer toalha.

- E agora?- ela disse olhando para ele sem camiseta. – Quer uma emprestada?

- Não, não. - ele disse – Acho que o Antony pegou duas delas.- ele disse se encaminhando até a porta.

- Aonde você vai?- ela perguntou incrédula mirando as suas costas.

- Buscar as toalhas. – ele disse displicentemente.

- Você não pode sair deste jeito!- ela disse, indo até ele e o puxando para longe da porta pelo braço.

- Relaxe Raposa, já lhe disse que não quero mais nada com a Nay, e alem disso, ela nem esta aqui.- ele disse sorrindo e abrançando-a.

- Se ela estivesse você mudava de idéia não é?- ela disse, um pouco irritada com a brincadeira, e com as mãos espalmadas no tórax dele, sentindo a sua pele morna.

- Não, eu acho não, aqui tem coisa melhor.-ele disse apertando mais a cintura dela, e diminuindo a distância entre os dois.

- Muito engraçadinho.- ela disse, sorrindo para ele – Você pode ficar com quantas enfermeiras você quiser, não é da minha conta, meu amigo. Do jeito que não é da sua conta se eu aceitar sair com o Leo. - ela disse provocando-o.

- Ele não sairia com você.-disse o Tigre, serio.

- Estou tão apavorante assim?

- Nem um pouco, você é estonteante, mas ele sabe que se ele encostasse um dedo em você eu quebraria a cara dele.

- Acho que se eu o persuadisse ele aceitaria o risco.- ela disse marota.

- Porque você não experimenta me persuadir?- ele disse.

- Te persuadir a que?- ela disse.

- Até soltar.- ele falou ameaçador, e ela fez uma leve pressão, para se soltar, mas os braços fortes a envolveram pela cintura e pela costa com mais firmeza.

- Tenho várias formas de persuasão...- ela começou a dizer, chegando mais perto dele.

- Mostre-me alguma.- ele disse.

- É simples, se eu levantar o meu joelho, você me solta em dois tempos. - ela disse sem dar muita importância. Então ele percebeu onde a perna esquerda dela se encontrava e onde ela iria acertar o joelho...

- Você não faria isso. Você não deixaria o pai dos seus futuros filhos incapacitado de faze-los.- ele disse duvidoso.

- Quem disse que eu quero ter filhos?- ela falou.

- Tudo bem, você venceu.

- Como sempre.- ela disse, e ele a soltou.- Mas voltando ao inicio da história, você não pode sair deste jeito lá fora, porque vai simplesmente congelar. Eu pego as toalhas para você.- calçou as botas e saiu do quarto.

Era melhor ela sair do quarto mesmo tinha a impressão que o sistema de aquecimento tinha esquentado mais rápido que o normal, nesta tarde.

Seguiu pelo corredor vazio, abanando o ar a sua volta, para ver se a temperatura voltava ao frio habitual, quando alguém a puxou pelo antebraço para dentro de uma porta. Ela conteve o grito de susto.

- Precisava falar com você. – uma voz conhecida falou ao seu ouvido, segurou com menos força o seu antebraço.

- Quem...? – mas antes que ela se virasse para olhar, a pessoa foi a sua frente.- Você?! - ela disse sentindo a raiva aflorar em cada poro da sua pele.

- Eu sei que você não quer me escutar, mas eu preciso que me escute.

- Como assim eu preciso te escutar Potter?- ela disse com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir em uma frase só.

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable

So condescending unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a

miracle

- Deixe-me te mostrar que eu não mereço todo este desprezo que você sente por mim.- ele disse com o olhar triste.

- Por favor Potter nós estamos no trabalho, não é hora!- ela disse entre dentes segurando com toda a sua boa-vontade o restinho de paciência que lhe restava na mente.

- Nós poderíamos estar em campo, e eu iria lhe chamar do mesmo jeito eu tenho que te fazer ver!

- Então é melhor em fazer ver o que eu tenho que ver logo, antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me resta!- ela gritou com ele, e segurou a varinha ao lado do corpo.

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here

This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear

You want to stay but you know very well I want you

gone

Not fit to fucking tread the ground I'm walking on

- Você tem que entender, que eu errei com você, mas não foi porque eu quis...

- Foi pura covardia mesmo...- ela disse, com o ódio emanando em ondas malignas.

- Foi covardia sim, eu concordo. Eu tinha medo de magoa-la, ela não tinha culpa de eu ter me apaixonado por você, não queria que ela sofresse muito...

- Tinha medo que ela sofresse e eu era obrigada a ver ela pendurada no seu pescoço dia e noite, e fingir que estava feliz com isso. Você não queria que ela sofresse muito, mas eu sofri muito!- ela esbravejou.

- Eu sei, e você não faz idéia do quanto eu me culpo por isto...

- Não sabe nada! Que bom saber que você se culpa, mas sinto informa-lhe que duvido muito você ter passado por tudo que eu senti quando você me disse que não havia cumprido com a sua promessa, apenas se culpando. Duvido você ter sentido o seu mundo quebrar-se em mil pedaços, você alguma vez sentiu que não havia nada dentro do peito? Já sentiu que estava totalmente vazio, já sentiu as lagrimas escorresse como se fosse acido no rosto? Já sentiu sua pele ser mutilada de ódio e dor toda vez que ouve a voz de um certo alguém? – eu o interrompi.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster

that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder

and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder

and harder to breathe

- Não.- ele disse simplesmente abaixando a cabeça.

- Bom para você, sabe por que? Porque a idiota aqui sentiu.

- Você não é idiota.

- Sou sim, claro que eu sou. Sou a maior das idiotas, por ter amado e confiado em um cara que eu sabia estar com outra, por nunca ter visto que a outra ali era eu, e que ele não estava tão disposto o quanto eu imaginava a assumir apenas a mim!

- Eu estava confuso, era muita coisa sobre os meus ombros!- ele gritou de volta.

- Você estava confuso sobre o que sentia?- ela perguntou incrédula, com a voz fraca.

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my

head

You should know better you never listened to a word I

said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

- Claro que eu estava! O que você esperava?!

- O que eu esperava?! Eu esperava que você me amasse do jeito que dizia, do jeito que demonstrava, que não restasse dúvidas, como não restavam para mim...- e no fim da frase sua voz foi morrendo na garganta.

- Eu amo! Era maravilhoso estar com você, tocar você, mas eu sentia que eu devia algo a Satiniee, algo que pagasse o quão cafajeste eu havia sido com ela, e isso me fazia sentir algo por ela, depois que eu te perdi completamente eu fui perceber que era pena. Eram duas sensações totalmente diferentes, estar ao seu lado era sublime fazia tudo parecer perfeito, e estar com ela me trazia calma. Depois de muito tempo eu percebi que na verdade eu nunca tinha amado ela de verdade, não totalmente, eu apenas em sentia bem perto dela, mas com você era simplesmente uma avalanche de sentimentos. Eu não sabia lidar com isto, eu ainda sentia medo de fazer mal a Satiniee, de machuca-la, eu gosto dela, mas eu amo você!- ele disse finalmente às coisas que pareciam estar entaladas há muito tempo na sua garganta engolindo em seco depois.

- Se você estava confuso por que não desistiu quando eu lhe dei a chance?- ela perguntou com seu coração encharcado de tristeza.

- Porque acima de tudo eu não queria ter perder...

- Então você pretendia ficar brincando com as duas por quanto tempo? Quanto desse?

- Eu não estava brincando!

- Chame como quiser Potter. Eu lhe dei tempo, bastante tempo, lhe dei uma chance de desistir de tudo, de mim, de fingir que nada acontecera, e continuar no seu conto de fadas, mas você preferiu seguir em frente e enfrentar . Mais do que isto eu lhe dei meu coração. E você parecia não saber o que fazer com ele, pelo que me diz agora... E o deixou cair e quebrar, agora é tarde não dá mais para você colar os cacos. Acho que você não me amou tão intensamente como eu te amei, ou eu pensei que era correspondida...

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster

that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder

and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder

and harder to breathe

- Eu só estava confuso naquela hora, não queria machuca-la, e acabei machucando a pessoa a quem mais amo. Agora que tenho certeza...- mas ela não o deixou terminar.

- Agora eu também tenho certeza de que eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo, muito obrigado. Me chame de covarde se quiser.

- Você não vai passar, agora não tem ninguém que me empeça de...

- Você teve a sua chance, e a destruiu, não me peça para confiar em você novamente, porque isto não vai acontecer.

- Mas você ainda me ama...

- Como você se atreve...?- ela estava passada.- Enquanto você pagava o quão cafageste havia sido com ela, não via que estava me matando a cada minuto, me sufocando me tirando lentamente o ar, porque era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Tudo que eu te amei, é o que eu te odeio agora. Não há perdão, Potter, não há perdão por ter me enganado!- ela disse, e todas as cenas daquele momento voltaram a seu olhos, o seu desespero, seu sentimento, tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Does it kill

Does it burn

Is it painful to learn

That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill

Does it sting

When you feel what I bring

And you wish that you had me to hold

- Eu apenas não queria que ninguém se machucasse com toda aquela história.- ele repetiu a mesma frase de algum tempo atrás.

- E o que você achou que estava fazendo comigo? Você fez isto conosco, o tempo que eu esperei por você não foi suficiente para vocÊ ser sincero nem comigo nem com ela? Ah por Merlin! Você já me fez ouvir o suficiente, agora faça o favor, de fingir que não em conehce e de nunca mais chegar perto de mim!

- Não diga isto...

Mas ela já tinha saido do quarto a passos firmes, e parou no emio do corredor para respirar, e se alcalmar. Entãod epois de dois minutos respirando fundo, ela bateu na porta do quarto de Antony e Leo.

Leo atendeu.

- A que devo a honra de tão ilustre visita logo cedo?- ele perguntou brincalhão,e conseguindo arracar um sorriso pálido da ruiva a sua frente.

- Eu só vim pegar as toalhas do Tigre que o Antony sequestrou.

- Sabia que tinha que ter um o Tigre no meio, vocÊ não o esquece por um segundo?- ele perguntou provocando.

- VocÊ também?- ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, não está mais aqui que falou.

- Cadê o Antony?

- No banho, mas as toalhas dele estão ali naquela gaveta.- ele disse apontando.

- Ótimo.- ela disse entrando e indo até a gaveta que Leo indicara, a abrindo e procurando as toalhas lá dentro. Achou, pegou as duas, que ela sabia serem de Jack e segurou-as dobradas no braço.- Qando o pirralho sair do banho diga a ele que eu vim pegar o que era do...

- Seu futuro marido.- ele disse me interrompendo.

- Não, muito engraçado... Do _Jack._- ela falou indo até a portasem virar de costas até que Leo falou:

- Se você quiser vir outras vezes aqui nos visitar... Sabe? Mais tarde, fique a vontade.- ele disse sorrindo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, pelo atrevimento do amigo.

- Descul´pe, mas acho que o meu futuro mario não me permitirá tal visita.- ela disse irônica, e seguiu andando a paços rápidos pelo corredor, ainda com um leve sorriso que fraquejou ao passar pela porta fechada do quarto antes do seu, mas sacudiu a cabeça afastando as lembranças, e abriua porta do seu quarto com o Tigre. Entrou, e já foi começando a dizer:

- Tigre, aqui estão, as...- mas percebeu que não havia ninguém ali lhe ouvindo. "Onde está ele?" ela se perguntou, e então começou a chamar:

- Jack...- nenhuma resposta. Ela começoua a andar lentamente pelo aposento a procura de qualquer barulho.- Jack... Onde vocÊ está?- sem nenhuma resposta, devia ser mais uma das brincadeiras dele. – Tigre, eu trouxe as suas toalhas... Onde você está?!- ela tentou da ultima vez coma voz um pouco mais alta.

Depois de algum tempo começou a ouvir um barulho de água caindo, e foi seguindo a direção de onde parecia vir o son, o banheiro. Ele estava tomando o banho. Ela encostou o ovido na porta e gritou lá para dentro.

- Tigre?!- não demorou muito e o barulho da água caindo parou de soar. – Tigre!- ela tentou novamente.

- Raposa?- ele respondeu de dentro do banheiro

- Eu mesma! Trouxe as suas toalhas!

- Deixa aqui.- ele disse com naturalidade.

- Como assim?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Abre a porta, entra, e coloca no gancho para toalhas.- ele disse, como quem explica para uma simples criança de dois anos de idade, como colocar uma toalha no banheiro.

- Não posso entrar ai com você tomando banho!- ela protestou de volta.

- Ah...! Este é o problema?! - ele disse como que acha engraçado a atitude dela. – Pode sim, eu deixou vocÊ entrar!- ele disse rindo.

- Não!- ela disse achando um absurdo.

- Tudo bem prometo que não vou dar um escandalo nem me sentir molestado ou abusado!- ele falou sarcastico.

- Jack Malfoy, eu não vou entrar neste banheiro!- ela falou parecendo taxativa.

- Tá legal, quando quando eu acabar eu saio daqui molhando o quarto todo, do memso jeito que eu me encontro atualmente.

- Chantagista!

- Jogamos com as cartas que nos são dadas!- ele disse gargalhando.- Vamos Raposa, não há nada aqui com o que vocÊ não tenha sonhado antes!

- Sinto muito em decepciona-lo Tigre, mas meus sonhos não são do tipo que você está pensando!- ela disse, sarcastica.

- Pense quantas não gostariam de estar no seu lugar!

- Eu não sou elas.- disse com veemência

- Tudo bem vocÊ é quem sabe, eu já estou acabando mesmo, espere e eu vou ai pegar.- ele disse, como qeu não se importa.

Ela fez silencio analizando a situação e ouvindo o barulho da água que voltara a cair do chuveiro. Se ela entrasse lá de olhos fechados, ela não veria nada, mas ela odiava aquela sensção de cegueira, parecia tão vulneravel. Se ele saisse de dentro do banheiro como ela tinha certeza de que ele estava, com pletamente desprovido de roupas, ouqb ualquer coisa que cubra o corpo, com excessão do cabelo, seria pior.

É não havia outro jeito, mas ela não iria abrir os olhos, então não iria ver nada, não tinha problema.

Então ela gritou:

- Ok, Tigre, vocÊ venceu!- torceu a maçaneta da porta, e entoun o banhieor com os olhos serrados, ouviu a pora atrás de si se fechando e a temperatura quente que estava lá dentro, por causa da água que era quente, parecia uma sauna.- Pronto estou aqui, onde está o gancho de toalhas?- ela perguntou com urgencia, suas bochechas corando levemente, e querendo sair logo dali.

- Um pouco mas a frente.- ele disse divertido.

Ela deu dois passos, mas não achou nenhum gancho.

- Tigre pare e se divertir as minhas custas e diga logo onde está a droga do gancho antes que eu jogue as suas toalhas no chão e vá embora.- falou nervosa.

- Qual é o problema? Não consegue achar sozinha?

- Você sabe que não!- protestou.

- Quer que eu vá ai te ajudar?- perguntou com um tom safado na voz.

- Não!- ela disse esticando uma das mãos na frente do corpo, e dando paços pequenos para a frente, tentando achar o tal gancho.

- Então porque você não experimenta abrir os olhos?

- Por Merlin Tigre, você sabe que o box é de vidro me diga logo onde está o gancho!

Ele sorriu divertido, sabia que ela nunca iria achar o gancho com a instruções dele, ela era péssima em materia de orientação, mesmoq uando se tratava de orientação dentro de um banheiro.

- Tudo bem, para a direita.- ele disse.

Ela deu dois passos para a direita.

- Agora vire-se mais para direita.

Ela se virou.

- Mais.

Ela se virou mais.

- Agora trÊs passos para a esquerda.

Ela andou trÊs passos para a esquerda.

- Não, volte, você andou demais.

A ruiva fez o que ele dizia.

- Vire-se bastante para a direita.

Ginny o fez.

- Ande para trás.

Ela andou.

- Mais

Andou mais.

- Não, bem mais.

Ela andou bem mais, já estava suspeitando que ele não estava dando a direção certa para o gancho.

- Vire-se para a esquerda agora.

Ela o virou alguns graus.

- Mais.

De novo.

- Mais.

Girou um pouco mais.

- Mais

Impaciente, ela virou-se bastante.

O Tigre abafava o riso, lógico que ele não a estava guiando para gancho nenhum, o gancho era ao lado da porta, estava fazendo ela girar em volta de si mesma.

Então chegou ao momento que ela não conseguiu mais dar um passo estava tonta, demais, sentia tudo rodar dentro da sua cabeça, era como se estivesse sendo levada pelo vento.

- Só mais dois passos para trás.

O Tigre estava assistindo tudo viu ela tentando desorientadamente dar o dois passos de costas, mas ela obviamente não conseguiu, tropeçou no tapete e caiu de costas coma bunda no chão molhado ao lado do box, junto com as toalhas. Ele não aguentou mais, soltou a gargalhada que estava, prendendo desde que ela entrara no banheiro.

- Aii!- ela gemeu de dor. – VocÊ não estava me levando a direção alguma seu tratante!- a vontade de abrir os olhos era imensa assim como a raiva que sentia do amigo, que se igualava a dor que sentia no traseiro estatelado no chão molhado.

Jacka inda sorrindo, saiu do box e segurou seus ombros, para tentar levanta-la, mas els se fastaou se arrastando,e se molhando ainda mais.

- Não se atreva a encostar em mim neste estado.

- Que estado?- perguntou cínico, indo té ela.

- Pelado!

- Ok, abra os olhos eu sei que voÊ deve estar agoniada, eu me virou de costas.

- Não.

- Serio.- ela estava encolhida abraçano os joelhos, então levantou a cabeça, e experimentou abriu um olho...

Droga ele não estava de costas!

- Mestiroso.- disse fechadno imediatamente os olhos com força.

- Vamos Raposa se levante, saia do chão molhado...- ela falou segurando o braço dela novamente.

- Não Tigre, você não está vestido!- ela protestou, se arrastamndo alguns centimetros para o lado.

- Que garota exigente, eu fui arrajar para mim em...?- ele resmungou, nenhuma mulher que ele já conhecera, protestara tão insistentemente para que ele se cobrisse. Geralmente, era justamente o contrario.

Andou até onde as toalhas estavam caídas, pegou uma e colocu na cintura, cobrindo da cintura para baixo, tudo que ela ainda não tinha visto.

- Pronto estou enrolado.

- Está mesmo?- ela perguntou do chão duvidosa.

- Estou.- e desta vez ela não relutou quando ele a trouxe gentilmente para cima, ajudando-a a ficar de pé, com as mãos molhadas, mas ainda assim ela permanecia de olhos bem fechados.- Pode abrir o olhos.- disse de frente para ela

- Não.-ela disse com firmeza. Enquanto ele se aproximava com mais um de seus abraços, mas este e fato era bem molhado.

- Mas eu já estou coberto!- ele protestou soando indignado ao seu ouvido.

Ginny sentia as gotinhas de água que estavam no corpo dele, molharem mais ainda mais a sua roupa, e seus cabelos que jaziam soltos grudarem molhados ao torax bem definido.

- Abra os olhos, você está parecendo uma idiota assim.

- Não... Eu acho melhor não...- ela falou ofegante, pelo "calor" que fazia no banheiro.

- Nossa, você está toda molhada...

- Culpa sua...

- É melhor você tomar um banho logo, já está toda molhada...

- Quando eu sair daqui eu vou...

- Para que? Junte-se a mim Raposa, garanto que será uma ótima companhia.

- Nem pensar!

- Você não vai mesmo abrir os olhos?- ele perguntou frustrado.

- Não.

- Tá legal.- ele disse deixando a frustração escapar pela sua voz.

Pegou-a no colo antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo e a levou para dentro do box.

- Tigre, o que vocÊ está fazendo?!- ela perguntou em um tom nervoso as cegas, mas a proximidade entre os

- Ou você abre os olhos, ou eu te jogo embaixo do chuveiro.

- Você não se atreveria!- ela duvidou.

- Ah, é? Vamos ver!- ele disse ligando o chuveiro com os dois embaixo .

Ela sentiu a água quente escorrer, pelo seu rosto, pelos cabelos, e encharcar as suas roupas totalmente. Ela esperneava e agarrava-se ao pescoço de Jack.

- Jack você me paga!- ela dizia, enquanto ouvia ele sorrir, e coloca-la no chão, ainda segurando sua cintura para que ela não fugisse.

- Eu sabia que você iria acabar gostando, e abrindo os olhos.-disse ao ver ela abri-los e começar a piscar para impedir a água de entrar.

Percebeu que o rosto dele estava muito próximo, e aqueles olhos azuis pareciam querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, sentiu-se hipnotizada pelo sorriso charmoso que ele esboçava. Jack era uma tentação, e estava tão perto, tão perto...

Parou de se debater presa aos braços dele, que agora não faziam a mínima força para empedi-la de sair, pensou em se afastar para trás, mas sentiu a parede de azulejos molhada atrás de si.

Aquele banheiro pareceu esquentar de forma impressionante, suas bochechas coraram violentamente, ela podia sentir pelo calor nas suas faces. Porque ele tinha que ser tão incrivelmente sedutor, e seus olhos tão profundos, e ter aquele torax, no qual suas mãos encontravam-se espalmadas, tão perfeitamente definido, e...

Mas apartir daí, ela não conseguia mais pensar, o Tigre não conseguiu mais conter a si memso, e colou seus lábios aos dela, não conseguiu conter as suas mãos que pareciam ávidas pelas curvas da ruiva ali na sua frente. Ela para a sua surpresa não apresentou barreiras, e ele tornou o beijo, mais profundo e fugaz, sentia, as mãos dela, escorregarem pelo seu abdomem como se fosse feitas de brasas.

As suas próprias mãos sobre as quais não tinha mais controle, passeavam pelas costas dela, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, enquanto a outra pressionava a sua cintura.

Ginny envolveu os ombros largos dele com os seus braços e repousou uma mão na nuca, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos molhados, setiu as mãos, dele brincarem com a bainha da sua blusa, até encontrarema pele macia por de baixo do tecido. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo a cada toque dele.

Seu coração batia rápido no ritmo da sua respoiração incerta, parecia que não havia ar o suficiente no recinto para ela, quando ela pode sentir suas mãos subirem acariciando suas costas embaixo da blusa que já perdera os trÊs botões da frente. O contato das linguas liberava leves descargas eletricas, que a fazia se arrepiar mais ainda, e ainda assim buscar vorazmente por mais. Ambos estavam em sintonia, o beijo se tornava veloz e imprudente a cada segundo que passava.

Agora, as mãso não eram aúnic aaprte as quais ele não conseguia controlar no seu corpo ofegante, sentia ela arquejar de encontro a ele, e a sua respiração quente. A sensação era simplesmente maravilhosa, as mãos dela já não repousavam ternamente em seus ombros, uma jazia deslizando rapidamente pelas costas sentindo a pele morna, e a outra encontrava-se sobre o nó que segurava a toalha na sua cintura.

Ele girou-a e encostou suas costas no box de vidro, fazendo barulho.

Traçou uam trilha de beijos até o pescoço alvo dela, e repousou o rosto na curva, sentindo o cheiro dela, que mesmo ela estando molhada ainda continuava ali.

A mente de Ginny estava na velocidade da luz, imagens voavam na sua cabeça mas sem conseguirem ficar tempo o suficiente para ela reconhece-las, ela não conseguia se concetrar em mais nada, ela nãoq euria se concentrar em amias nada, até que se pensamento voou para o quarto ao lado. Uma raiva mostruosa a envadiu, mas logo depois uma dor fina no peito e uma tristeza intensa que a sufocava. Então ela parou. Ficou estática, era como se alguém estivesse expremendo o seu coração com uma mão e a sensação amravilhosa que estava sentindo com o Tigre, se esvaio do seu corpo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela soltou um soluço abafado.

Jack parou intantaneamente, abriu os olhos e escarou-a, viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ela,e a expressão no seu rosto. Era como se tivesse lhe dado um soco doloroso noe stomago. Ela estava chorando...

- Raposa...- ele tentou falar, mas ela se deixou escorregar com as costas no vidro do box até o chão do banheiro sentando-se ajoelhada. O Tigre a observou, não conseguia entender... Seu peito ardia, será que tinha machucado ela, de alguam forma havia mogoado a sua ruiva...

Olhava para ela sentada, sacudida por soluços e frailizada ao chão e a água escorrendo aos seus pés. Sentiu-se um cafageste de marca amior, sentiu-se a escoria do mundo e o pior dos homens. Mas ainda não conseguia entender... O que dera errado...?

Então ela disse coma voz fraca, e abalada por soluços:

- Me desculpe...

- Raposa eu não estou...

- Me desculpe Jack...- então ele desligou o chuveiro, e abaixou-se para poder falar com ela.

- Não entendo...- mas ela agarrou-se no seu pescoço de repente, soluçava devagar, no seu ombro.- Vamos eu vou te tirar daqui...- e pegou-a novamente no colo lentamente, os dois sairam do banhiero, encharcados e molhando todo o quarto.

Colocou-a na cama dele, sobre os lençois verde escuro de veludo, e sentou-se ao seu lado ela com ela ainda abraçada a ele. Sua cabeça ruiva repousava no peito dele, e ela se acalmava aos pouco ouvindo a sua respiração.

- Jack me desculpe, eu não pude, foi...- então ele leu no olhos dela.

- Foi ele não foi Raposa?- perguntou com as feições rigidas.

- Nós conversamos, quando eu fui pegar as toalhas, ele me puxou para dentro do seu quarto...

- Aquele miseravel!- disse com o desprezo escorrendo pelo tom da voz -Eu vou quebrar a cara dele, ele nunca mais vai encostar em você Raposa! Eu prometo.

- Não se preocupe, eu já dei um jeito nele...- ela disse limpando as lágrimas, e segurando-o pelo braço, frustrando seus exforços para se levantar.

- Se eu ver ele se aproximando, um dedo que seja, de você, ninguém vai me impedir de quebrar a cara dele, nem você...- ele disse exasperado.

- Não se preocupe...- ela disse tranquilizando-o, mas não conseguindo conter uma lagrima. – Me desculpe.

Ele apenas ficou em silencio pasasndo a mão pelos eus cabelos que escorria pelo mesmo trevesseiro que encontrava-se a sua cabeça até ela se acalmar mais, então levantar a cabeça do seu peito e encara-lo para dizer:

- Obrigado Tigre.- então depois de um tempo mergulhada naqueles olhos de gelo. – Eu preciso de você... você...O que seria da Raposa sem o Tigre por perto, como ele sempre esteve...?

- Eu estou aqui, Raposa. - ele com um sorriso terno que era dificilílimo de ser visto no seu rosto. E continuou passando a mão nos cabelos cor de fogo dela, até sentir os corpo dela relaxar e adormecer dentro do seu abraço.

Depeois que ela dormia a sono solto, ele arriscou sair da sua posição, sentou se e ficou olhando-a dormir, por um minuto... Por pouco ela não... A raiva que ele sentia do Potter poderia derrubar aquele alojamento inteiro devido a suas proporções. A cena no banheiro voltou a sua mente, e ele sacudiu a cabeça espantando aquelas lembranças dali, mas era dificil, muito dificil para ele fazer isso. Quase nãoa creditou qquando sentiu o corpo dela se tornar tenso e ao olhar para o rosto dela, enchergar as lágrimas escorrendo livremente.

Foi andando até o banheiro pegou a sua varinha em cima da pia, onde costumava coloca-la sempre que tomava banho, foi até a cama e com um aceno seco as roupas e os cabelos dela. Foi até o armário pegou um moleto preto, com uma camiseta regata, almentou a temperatura aquecedor, para que nenhum dos dois sentissem frio, e deu uma última olhada para a sua cama ela continuava lá dormindo calmamente. Balançou a cabeça para desfazer as ilusões que logo se formavam e deitou-se na outra cama, na que deveria ser dela. Colocando a varinha embaixo do travesseiro como de praste.

Fechou os olhos para tentar dormir, mas sabia que não iria conseguir fazê-lo tão cedo.

- Tigre sua criatura maquiavélica!- foi a primeira cosia que ele ouviu ao acordar com o sol nascendo naquela quase manhã.

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando associar quem gritava e porque ele era acusado de tal coisa.

- Acorde!- Ah, quem gritara era a Raposa. Ela tinha acordado.

- Querida porque tão agressiva logo de manhã cedo...?- ele bocejou – Você sabe que é a única na minha vida...

- Você ainda pergunta, _meu amor._ – ela disse irônica.

Ele se sentou na cama preguisosamente, enquanto ela estava de pé a sua frente, com o rosto vermelho.

Sorriu e deitou-se novamente, mais uma das brigas matinais qua aconteciam sempre, ele gostava delas, aquecia a relação. Deitou-se de novo.

- Pode ir levantando! E se se explicando.

- Explicando o que?- ele disse.

- Realmente não tem muito o que explicar mesmo, eu já entendi tudo!

- Sinceramente Raposa, atualmente eu não sei com que fundamentos você está me acusando.- ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Você fez de propósito!

- O que?- tinha uma vaga idéia de sobre o que ela estava falando.

- Você planejou tudo ontem não foi?- ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Depende de qual parte...- ele admitiu com a expressão de quem provavelmente tinha segundas intenções no caso.

- Desde inicio, desde me fazer entrar no banhiero, você começou a tomar banho antes de eu voltar, de propósito, sabia que eu teria que entrar para deixar as toalhas!

A resposta dele foi um sorriso de um lado só que confirmavam as suspeitas dela.

- Eu não acredito! – ela disse enquanto ele ainda sorrindo levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a cômoda trocar de roupa. – Você sabe que eu não tenho senso de orientação e me fez cair...

- Não, ai você está errada.- ele disse virando or soto para ela enquanto abria a gaveta.

- Vai negar que não estava me dizendo a direçã errada do gancho?

- Não, eu relamente lhe dei a direção errada do gancho. Mas em momento algum eu te fiz cair, você caiu sozinha. Não teve ajuda minha para isso.

- Muito engraçadinho, estou morrendo de rir!- ela falou sarcástica.

- Estou apenas sendo sincero.- ele disse cínico, tirando a camisa e vestindo um outra, regata, para depois vestir uma camiseta, e depois um suetter.

- Você fez eu cair. Você me jogou embaixo do chuveiro e depois...- mas ela não terminou a frase ela a interrompeu.

- Não, não,não, a parte do beijo foi você que me agarrou.- ele disse provocando-a e apontando um dendo para ela enquanto, vestia uma calça de tecido grosso e quente.

- EU?!- ela disse consternada.

- Exato.- disse de costas para ela.

- Nada disso foi você!

- Não.- ele disse calmo, procurando a sua capa. Ela já estava pronta.

- Foi!

- Não, não foi.

- Foi sim!

- Não foi.

- Claro que foi!

- Não, não foi não. Você viu minha capa por ai?

- No cabide. E nem adianta tentar me enganar eu me lembro perfeitamente foi você!- ela respondeu astuta.

- Tá tudo bem, pode até ter sido eu, mas a culpa foi toda sua.- ele disse, andando até a mala dela, e tirando a sua capa de cima. Ela lhe seguiu, e ficou atrás dele, indignada.

- Minha culpa? Como poderia ser minha culpa?

- Quem mandou você ficar tão sexy toda molhada.- ele disse simplesmente, sem se virar para ela, então foi ao banheiro e escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto.

Quando saiu lá de dentro, ela estava ao lado da porta como se receasse entrar lá detro novamente, com os olhos estritos, e um sorrisod e quem não consegue acreditar no que ouve.

- Você sabe exatamente como me dobrar não é?

- É claro que sei.- disse pasando um braço pela sua cintura em um gesto rápido lhe dando um leve beijo na bochecha, para lhe puxar pela mão.- Agora que vocÊ já sabe da verdade, vamos descer e tomar café, eu estou faminto!

Os doi desceram as escadas para o sguão encontraram, com alguns aurores descendo as escadas também, indo na mesma direção, a cozinha. Todos famintos. Entraram em um corredor já conhecido que levava a uma única porta preta, que o Tigre abriu de uma vez.

- Bom dia.- disse Leo que já estava lá.

- Bom dia.- responderam ambos em unissono.

- Bom dia Ginny!- Tonks gritou do outr lado, Ginny queria por tudo não ter que responder e olhar para quem provavelmente estaria perto dela, mas como tinha que ser educada respodneu.

- Bom dia,Tonks.- e com uma olhada rápida tudoq ue ela conseguiu vislumbrar alem dos cabelos de Tonks, foi o verde esmeralda dos olhos que a encaravam firmemente.

Ela sentiu o Tigre ficar tenso ao perceber que Harry a encarava, e segurou a sua mão com mais força, para impedi-lo de qualquer coisa. Sentaram-se e Antony apareceu, tomandoa cadeira ao lado dela.

- Bom dia casal... Como foi a noite?-e le perguntou com uam experssão que...

- Alem do que você pode imaginar.- disse o Tigre fechando a cara para o irmão.

- Cansada Raposa?- ele perguntou provocando.

- Muito.- ela disse fazendo uam pausa.- De dizer para você calar essa boca.

- Vendo por este angulo,- começou Leo – você ainda aprece ofegante.

- Meu Deus, vocês três precisam de um banho com água bem gelada!- ela disse sorrindo do atrevimento.

- Eu nem me meti!- disse o Tigre fingindo-se de indignado e escandalizado.

- Com você eu converso depois...- ela disse, e extaamente quando acaboud e dizer,as portas da cozinha se abriram novamente, e Ivanovitch entrou,e começou os eu discurso, sem rodeios.

- Bom achos que estamos todos aqui, então, eu vou começar. Vocês tem que ficar sabendo da sua missão, cada um será informado da parte que lhe cabe apenas. Não se preocupem, tomem seu café, eu irei chaamr dupal por dupla té o meu alojamento e explicarei tudo.- ele disse, e depois repetiu tudo em inglês para os aurores inglêses, e todos permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto ele se retirava, para depois ouvir-se apenas o barulho dos talheres e pratos., não demorou cinco minutos, e ouviu-se os dois nomes:

- Raposa e Tigre.- e os dois se levantaram.

- Como de praste somos os primeiros a parar de comer...- resmunou Jack.

- Eu ainda nem comecei para falar a verdade.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Cap. 22**

N/A: gente eu andei percebendo que não aparece os colchetes ai... bom eu vou tentar outro simbolo... agora todas as vezes que estiverem falando em russo vai estar entre barras beleza/.../ Bom finalmente a fic tá toda arrumada! Mas muito mal betada, pq fui eu quem betou... rsrsrsrsrsrsr

desculpem esta autora desolada...

- /Raposa e Tigre./- e os dois se levantaram.

- /Como de praste somos os primeiros a parar de comer.../- resmungou Jack.

- /Eu ainda nem comecei para falar a verdade./- disse ela conformada, segurando a mão dele e o levando para fora da cozinha, sob os olhares tristes de Harry.

Eles já sabiam onde era o alojamento do chefe, o deles era localizado na torre, o último, para falar a verdade, o de Ivanovitch era no mesmo lugar só que na outra torre, na torre oeste. Eles começaram a subir as escadas, e chegaram até a metade em silêncio, a tenção dominava ambos, eles sabiam que seria uma missão importante, talvez uma das mais importantes, e não haveria espaços para erros.

Então ele disse:

- /Nervosa?/

- /Já era para eu ter me acostumado, não? Mas sim, eu estou um pouco nervosa./- ela foi sincera.

Ele sorriu e os dois continuaram a subir as escadas, subiram, até passar pelo último coredor, e encontrarem a porta entre-aberta, deram duas batidas e entraram.

Ivanovitch estava lá dentro, sentado em sua escrivaninha de madeira escura, parecendo um pouco tenso, mas quase não deixando transparecer.

- /Até que em fim minha dupla de ouro./- ele brincou sorrindo ao vê-los indo até ele e sentando nas duas cadeiras a sua frente.

- /Estamos aqui./- disse a Raposa.

- /É, estamos, e por Merlin seja rápido, meu estômago ainda está roncando de fome./- disse o Tigre apressado.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos a sua frente apenas sorriu.

- /Tudo bem, vou tentar ser rápido. O trabalho de vocês é básicamente entrar na fortaleza deles, que por via das dúvidas já foi localizada, e explodi-la.Vocês faram isto na semana que vem, que é quando o cabeça da história vai estar lá. Eles ochamam de "A cobra", vocês sabem disto./

- /Como você acha que conseguiremos entrar lá?/- perguntou o Tigre, incrédulo.

- /Outra dupla já cuidou deste trabalho para mim. Vocês vão tomar o lugar de duas Sombras, que foram presas recentemente pelos nossos, se infiltrar lá dentro e na segunda feira, quero tudo naquela fortaleza voando pelos áres./

- /O Senhor tem certeza que isto vai dar certo?/ - perguntou Jack desconfiado, via-se claramente que ele não tinha achado o plano muito confiável.

- /Pode não parecer muito trabalhoso, ou complexo, mas acreditem em mim foi. Vocês iram entrar lá na sexta feira com a aparência de duas Sombras que fora capturadas nos espionando, vocês terão o resto da semana para interroga-las têm permissaão para usar os métodos que preferirem para saber sobre como devem agir, falar, tratar A Cobra, e as outras Sombras. Analizem até o jeito de andar dos prizioneiros, até sexta feira quero vocês duas perfeitas Sombras, vocês teram o sábado e o domingo para conhecer o local, e analizar qual o melhor lugar para instalar as granada mágica, na segunda feira instalem tudo, e saiam do local antes que exploda, alcansem uma distância segura esperem até a explosão acontecer, e depois quero que verifiquem se sobrou algum sobrevivente, em caso afirmativo tragam-nos até o alojamento./

- /Falando assim parece até fácil.../ - resmungou a Raposa.

- /Onde estão as Sombras que vamos interrogar?/- perguntou Jack.

- /No porão./- ele respondeu simplesmente.- /Ah, quanto ao material, as granadas mágicas, e a poção polissuco, creio que as granadas um de vocês possui, caso contrário temos no estoque, a poção polissuco já está pronta, falta apenas adicionarem os fios de cabelo, vocês irão levar frascos escondidos... E o mais importante; lembren-se vocês não podem ser reconhecidos, em hipótese alguma, se forem reconhecidos está tudo acabado, e vocês provavelmente estarão mortos antes que possamos organizar um resgate./

- /Então é isso...?/- perguntou Jack pensativo.

- /Alguma pergunta?/

- /Não no momento./ - disse a Raposa, assumindo a mesma expressão pensativa que estava estampada no rosto do amigo.

- /Qualquer coisa, podem me procurar durante a semana./- disse ele concluíndo.

Os dois saíram em silêncio do quarto e desceram novamente as escadas.

- /Parece um plano simples, mas será dificil de executa-lo./

- /Pode apostar./ - disse o Tigre. - /Depois do café vamos dar uma olhada nos prisioneiros pesquisar tudo que precisamos saber. Começar os preparativos novamente./- disse ele com um suspiro.

- /É Tigre, parece que estamos na ativa de novo./ - disse ela pasando o braço no pelos ombros dele, enquanto ele passava o seu pela cintura dela.

Os dois desceram e encontraram com os outros ainda sentados á mesa, a próxima dupla foi chamada e eles se sentaram para comer também.

- /Então...? Muito trabalho?/ - perguntou Beatrice.

- /Muito./ - disse a Raposa

- /Desta vez eu não vejo a hora de começar./- disse o Tigre.

Eles comeram, o seu café da manhã, e embora a maioria dos aurores fizessem silêncio eles ainda conversavam um pouco, até eles serem chamados e então o Tigre e a Raposa teminam de comer, e saem do refeitório. Seguem para o seu quarto em silencio, concentrados no que deveriam fazer. Interrogar alguém nem sempre era fácil, apesar de parecer muito fácil. Não era simplesmente fazer perguntas e obter respostas, ás vezes as respostas eram obtidas com dificuldade, algumas vezes era necessário até dar um "incentivo" para a pessoa falar. Tinha toda um preparação. Então ele comentou.

- /Faz tempo que não interrogamos ninguém./- disse o Tigre parecendo um tantinho disperso e menos tenso.

- /Graças a Merlin odeio interrogatórios, muito trabalhosos./- ela resmungou pensando no que precisaria levar.

- /Nada contra./

- /Tigre vamos fazer esses caras falarem de forma rápida, temos muita coisa para planejar./

- /Pode deixa Raposa./

Eles entraram no quarto e Ginny se deu conta de que precisava trocar de roupa, ela usava um sueter branco e por baixo duas blusinhas rosa claro. Então olhou para Jack que usava um sueter azul e disse:

- /Vamos precisar trocar essas roupas./

- /Droga! Já tinha esquecido deste detalhe!/- disse Jack com raiva.

- /Meu caro Jack, acho que você está perdendo o jeito da coisa./- ela falou sorrindo provocante para ele, não conseguiu segurar a alfinetada.- /Com você vestindo essas cores tão alegres não duvido nada que as Sombras achem que somos palhaços./

- /Talvez mais tarde eu lhe mostre se eu estou perdendo o jeito da coisa ou não, Raposa./- ele disse lançando-lhe um olhar com segundas intenções.

Ela apenas sorriu e disse.

- /Foco Jack, foco. Se não, não faremos o trabalho direito./- ela disse tirando o sueter e uma das blusas.

- /Mas ai é golpe baixo pedir que eu focalize a mente em alguma coisa com você deste jeito./- ele disse fingindo indignação.

- /Que jeito?/- ela não entendeu.

- /Por Merlin vista logo uma blusa, ou eu tenho até pena daquele prizioneiro./- ele disse olhando-a de esguelha, arrancado dela algumas gargalhadas.

Depois desta não tinha como não relaxar um pouco mais para aliviar a tenção.

- /Ok,. Foi você quem pediu./- ela disse virando-se de costas para ele equanto vestia uma blusa vermelha de couro lustroso, por cima da regata rosa claro, e pegando o seu sobretudo no armário.

- /Vou me arrepender de noite tenho certeza./- ele disse balançando a cabeça em desaprovação ao seu próprio pedido.

- /Devo cofessar, você tem uma imaginação muito fertil e ávida, querido./- ela disse a ele que já estava pronto. Vestia-se também todo de preto, as cores ideais para se fazer um interrogatório eram cores escuras e eventualmente vermelho, eram cores ameaçadoras que já amendrotava a pessoa a ser interrogada, e o vermelho era para lembrar-lhe o que poderia acontecer se ele não colaborasse.

- /Você nem sabe o quanto, _querida_.../- ele respondeu olhando-a significativamente, para depois perguntar.- /Você não vai leva nada?/

- /Lógico que eu vou levar!/- ela retrucou

- /Eu já estou com as facas, agulhas e alfinetes sem pontas e com pontas./- ele disse.

- /Droga! Eu esqueci o meu jogo de alfinetes e agulhas no apartamento!/- ela reclamou consigo mesma.

- /Acho que você está perdendo o jeito da coisa./- ele provocou de volta a ela.

- /Ok, tá legal eu poderia ter ido dormir sem essa./- ela confessou ainda sorrindo.

- /Quanta irresponsabilidade Raposa, não sabe nem onde esqueceu./- ele disse com um falso ar de reprovação, como se fosse um professor a repreeender uma criança por não fazer o dever de casa.

- /No meu apartamento./- ela disse sem olhar para ele abaixada sobre o seu estojo de venenos escolhendo quais poderia levar, teria que ser um que não fosse de efeito imediato ele tinha que ter tempo para falar, e tempo para dar o antidoto, ele não deveria morrer de verdade, deveria apenas achar que iria morrer. Ainda poderia ser util em todo o caso. Teria que ser um parecido com o que tinha sido envenenada.

- /Não. Você o esqueceu no _meu_ apartamento, antes mesmo de ir para a Inglaterra./- ele disse e ela teve a impressão de ver uma leve sombra passar pelos olhos dele, mas concluiu que havia sido só impressão ao ver o sorriso maroto que ele exibia nos lábios.

- /Deixa eu adivinhar.../- ela começou enquanto prendia os venenos em ligas nas pernas e na bota. - /Como você é um bom amigo você trouxe ele para mim./

- /Exato./- ele falou. - /Depois você pega nas minhas coisas/

- /Certo./

- /Pronta?/- ele perguntou.

- /Você está levando as pinças e os alicates?/

- /Estou, não se preocupe com eles./- ele tranquilizou-a.

- /Então está tudo pronto./- ela afirmou segura de si.

- /Para o porão./

Os dois pegaram uma escada camuflada no piso do sótão e começaram a desçer a sinuosa e escura até o porão do alojamento, os degraus eram, pequenos, mas em compensação pareciam não acabar nunca em um caracol infinito. Poucos sabiam da exitência de um sótão quanto mais um porão, o porão só era usados em casos como aqueles, que precisavam guardar algo ou alguém longe de olhares curioso, em segredo.

Distraida em seus pensamentos, a Raposa derrapou três degraus de uma vez escorregando no chão úmido de pedra lisa e soltou um grito entrecortado que ecoou pelas paredes, e ela sentiu dois braços procurando-a no escuro até agarrarem com força em seu ombro empedindo que ela caísse escada a baixo de uma vez só.

- /Raposa, você está bem?/

- /Estou, só me descuidei com estes malditos degraus./

- /Fique atenta, você está muito distraida./- ele disse sério, demonstrando alguma preocupação na voz. - /Se você caísse dúvido muito que chegasse viva até lá em baixo./- ele disse ainda segurnado ela com força pelo braço como se tivesse medo de solta-la.

- /Você tem razão./- ela concordou ofegante

- /Vou pedir para Ivan colocar algumas luzes aqui da próxima vez que encontra-lo./

- /Seria ótimo./

- /Vamos./- e ele recomeçarm a descida que parecia não chegar nunca perto do fim, até que sentiram em baixo de seus pés o chão liso de pedra.

Ambos não comentaram nada tinham chegado finalmente a ultima camara o porão, e se encontrvam no mesmo recinto mal iluminado que os refens.

Com um aceno das varinhas ascenderam-se algumas velas suspensas no ar, e em fim estabeleceu-se uma fraca iluminação no recinto o suficiente para eles olharem dois homens amarrados a uma cadeira por correntes, ambos apenas com a roupa de baixo e com as cabeças pendendo para o lado sinal evidente que estava desacordados.

- /Eu cuido do da direita você do da esquerda certo?/- disse ela.

- /Certo./- então Ginny encaminhou-se até o homem desacordado sentado na cadeira da direita, e apontou a varinha para ele dizendo: - Enervate!

O mesmo fez Tigre do outro lado, e os homens entreabriram as palpebras lentmente como se estivesse pesando 400 quilos ou tivesse tomado um porre daqueles. Aos poucos sua postura foi melhorando e deixando o ar de inconscientes e sonolencia que lhes dominava.

- /Onde estou...?/- perguntou o da direita, mas então pareceu se dar conta de que fizera uma pergunta idiota. - /Ah, não precisa responder, ainda continuamos presos neste inferno./- ele disse com desdem observando as correntes em seus pulsos.

- /Que bom que acordou./- disse a ruiva lentamente.

- /Desta vez enviaram uma mulher para fazer perguntas?! Vou confessar nunca imaginei que chegariam a este nivel.../- ele disse, mas ela o interrompeu no meio da frase.

- /Vou disconsiderar a frase que o senhor disse Senhor...?Como é o seu nome?/- perguntou ela aparentando uma calma inabalável.

- /Não precisa desconsiderar a frase, e meu nome não é da sua conta./- disse ele já alerta o suficiente para ser grosseiro com ela.

- /Mas eu irei como prova da boa pessoa que eu sou. Quanto ao seu nome, receio relamente que não seja da minha conta, mas eu preciso que me diga./- falou com um leve sorriso no rosto e a voz completamente serena.

- /Para que precisa saber do meu nome?/

- /Como posso sustentar uma conversa com alguém que eu nem ao menos sei o nome?/- ela continuou pólida e com o mesmo tom de voz.

- /Olha aqui, sejá lá quem você for! Você é só mais uma idiota que eles mandam para nos interrogar não é?!/

- /De fato. Mas ainda assim quero saber o seu nome./- ela sorriu.

- /Joseth Ahlim. Se quer saber, mas não vai te adiantar em nada!/- elefalou alto.

- /Por que não?/

- /Porque é só um nome, sua debil mental!/- ele disse com desdem para ela. - /Os aurores de hoje em dia são cada vez piores.../- mas ele parou instantaneamente ao perceber que ela lhe olhava profundamente em seus olhos, de uma forma que fazia os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ela continuou a encara-la, até que não resistiu falou: - /O que está olhando? Está esperando o que?/

- /Pensei que estivesse claro Senhor, estou olhando para o Senhor e esperando que e diga a verdade./

- /Que verdade sua maluca?/

- /Você não se chama Joseth Ahlim./

- /Lógico que me chamo!/

- /Pare de mentir Senhor, assim só dificulta meu trabalho e toma meu tempo./

- /Você queria saber meu nome não queria?! Joseth Alim! Eu estou dizendo!/

- /Você não é Joseth Ahlim./

- /Como assim eu não sou Joseth Ahlim? É algum jogo para me confundir? Eu sei quem eu sou!/

- /Sei perfeitamente que sabe que o senhor sabe quem é, o senhor só precisa me dizer./

- /Você é surda mulher!? Meu nome é Joseth Ahlim!! Ahlim!/- ele disse exaltado.

- /Não, seu nome não é Joseth ahlim, por favor poderia facilitar as cosias e dizer o que eu pergunto? Diga seu verdadeiro nome./- ela falou fria.

- /Se você está tão certa assim prove que eu não sou Ahlim!/- ele disse desafiando-a.

- /Muito bem, se você precisa mesmo.../- ela suspirou cansada. -/ Claramente você é russo, nem um resquício de sangue estrangeiro nas veias, nota-se pela sua aparência. E Joseth Ahlim definitivamente não é um nome russo./- ela falou rodeando-o.

O homem abaixou o rosto e passou a não encara-la mais. Seu nome não era Joseth Ahlim.

- /Agora diga-me seu nome verdadeiro./- ela ordenou.

Silencio. Ele continuou olhando para o chão calado.

- /Você prefere que eu descubra por mim mesma?/

Sinlencio.

- /Certo./- ela disse e se concentrou na mente da pessoa alí a sua frente, seria preciso usar legimencia, encontrou uma pequena resistência que tentou derrubar com exforço.- /Vejo que é um oclumente./

Silencio.

- /Vamos, você sabe que assim só será pior, colabore comigo e tudo isso acabará bem rápido./

- /Por que eu diria qualquer coisa para você, auror?/- ele disse incrédulo ao que ela lhe pedia.

- /Aqui vai uma simples justificativa, eu tenho permissão para usar os meus métodos, e acredite eles não são tão agradáveis assim como esta conversa./

- /Falar com você não é agradavel escória./- ele chiou.

- /Tudo bem se você prefere assim.Você tem três opções: opção A: Você responde as minhas perguntas eu ouço, e você não ofereçe resistência quando eu precisar entrar em sua mente. Sem nenhum dano físico, moral, ou pisicológico. Sem sofriemento. Opção B: Você não fala, não colabora e mente, como está fazendo exatamente agora, arranco as suas unhas com os meus alicates, e você saí com o trabalho de manicure completa. Isso provavelmente machucaria.Opção C: Gosto de dar detalher, mas é básicamente isso se você não fala eu te fasso falar. E isso não é nada legal./

- /Uma mulherzinha que nem você provavelmente teria nauseas antes de fazer qualquer coisa comigo!/- ele disse cuspindo na direção dela.

Ginny desviuo-se e olhou para o chão ao seu lado onde o cuspe do homem caiu.

- /Olha isso não foi nada cortês ou educado de sua parte mas eu estou disposta a relevar. Que opção você escolhe?/- ela disse ainda calmamente.

- /A que você vai se fuder, e eu fico olhando./ - ele disse grosseiramente.

- /Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas eu não estou interessada Senhor. E me parece que você já fez sua escolha, Opção B./

E ela dá as costas para ele e vai até a onde o Tigre colocou o estojo de agulhas e alfinetes. Pegou alguns e voltou até o homem na cadeira.

- /Está vendo isto?/- ela abriu a mão cheia de longos alfinetes prateados com a ponta dourada.

- /Alfinetes, retarda./ - ele dsse rudemente.

- /Exato, parabéns garoto. Você só não sabe de uma coisa, tá vendo essa parte dourada do alfinete? Ela esquenta sabia? E apartir daí esqueta todo o alfinete./

- /Resolveu costurar foi?! O que ele encinam hoje na formação de vocês aurores bordado e costura...?/

- /Não, com certeza não. Mas o ponto é se eu enfiar isto na sua pele e ordenar que esquente não será nada agradável. Acho que pode imaginar./- ela disse séria. Olhando diretamente no rosto dele, ele olhou para a sua blusa e para o seu rosto, e ela pôde ver ele engolir em seco, e estremecer com um calafrio.

- /Você não se atreveria.../- ele disse tentando parecer seguro de si.

- /Tudo bem vamos testar./- ela disse com ar de divertimento, andou até ficar de frente para as costas espostas do homem. Então começou, enfiou o primeiro alfinete.

- /Ahhh!/- ele deixou escapar, e ela o ouvia bufar toda vez que ela enfiava mais um no total foram 25 alfinetes na estenção das costas trêmulas dele.

- /Agora eu suponho que vá arder um pouquinho./- ela falou e fez um aceno com a varinha e a ponta dos alfinete que ficara pra fora começou tomar uma tonalidade diferente pareciam brasa e vermelhas como brasa, e o homem ganiu baixo ao sentia a sua pele ser queimada.

Ginny olhava impaciente o homem de costas para ela conter com exforço os gêmidos de dor, observava um leve fumaçar vindo das costas dele, os furos abertos pelos alfinetes agora começavam a se alargar devido ao calor que queimava a carne.

Ela estava tão fria, tão fria... Nenhum pensamento que não fosse relacionado com a sua missão passava pela sua cabeça... Como havia se tornado aquilo? Ela não sabia, mas estava pior cada vez pior... Até que foi interrompida de seu transe por um leve grito de dor.

- Arrrrfff!- o homem gritou e bufou ao mesmo tempo. Com certeza a mente dele estaria bem amis vulnerável agora. Ela concentrou-se e; pronto, sem impecílios, nenhuma barreira e ela mergulhou imediatamente nas lembranças dele. O nome era Yuri Kamarof, e ele era, como ela havia dito, russo, nascera em Moscou e vivera lá até começar a trabalhar para o ministério, vinha de uma linhagem de bruxos totalmente puro-sangue e se orgulhava disso, tinha total desprezo por mestiços e trouxas, havia estudado em uma escola de magia local, com castigos severos, fora castigado algumas vezes, mas sempre fora um bom aluno, bastante obediente, tinha medo de altura.

"Que idiota!" ela pensou ao receber todas as informações da mente do homem, e continuou a vasculhar.

Ele tinha quarenta e cinco anos, e fora se unir de livre e espontânea vontade as Sombras quando um conhecido lhe fizera perguntas sobre o ministério, um espião tentando extrair informações, ela não suspeitava de nada, e apenas comentou em sigilo que apoiava as ações do grupo. O espião e ele começaram a discutir os pontos em comum, e depois de um mês passando informações do ministério para as Sombras, ele foi finalmente a uma das reuniões, a partir daí passou a idolatrar A Cobra, mesmo não tendo a mínima noção de como eram as feições de quem discursava e armava os planos durante as reuniões, ele nunca tirava a máscara, usada pelas sombras. Yuri confiava plenamente em seu mestre, chegava a ser uma coisa doentia, nutria um sentimento como se fosse um filho, mas filho de alguém a quem nem conhecia, embora este fato parecesse não importar muito. Fora pego exercendo a sua função de espião, e estava ali a mais de um mês, passando por longos interrogatórios infrutíferos até que mandaram uma ruiva interroga-lo e...

Ela cortou o contato mental, já era um começo, ela respirou ofegante, descobrira algumas coisas sobre a vida dele, mas aquilo ainda não era o suficiente, ela precisava saber mais, muito mais precisava se tornar ele por três dias, assim poderia andar segura dentro da fortaleza das Sombras. Precisava saber a localização, precisava saber o que era necessário para convencer os outros de que era ele, precisava saber suas manias, precisava saber, o que mais gostava de comer...

- /Muito bem. Vejo que agora você está bem mais maleável, Sr.Kamarof./- ela comentou, fez um aceno na varinha para que os alfinetes diminuíssem a temperatura até esfriarem.

- Arghhhh...- ele bufou de dor, sentindo a pele queimada nas costas, sentia a cabeça latejar devido as investidas dela em sua mente.

Ela investiu novamente dentro da mente fragilizada de Kamarof, que novamente não apresentou barreiras.

Analisou perfeitamente seu comportamento, e pôde ver pelos flashs de memória que passavam pelos seus olhos, o jeito que ele agia, as frases que ele normalmente dizia, o sotaque, e até que ele caminhava com os pés para fora, de modo a parecer meio bambo, em todas a memórias que ela vasculhava era semelhantes o mesmo andar incerto, parecendo apressado. Seus hábitos a mesa eram extremamente de acordo com a etiqueta que sua mãe lhe ensinara, um perfeito cavalheiro, inseria poucas quantidades de comida na boca de forma a não fazer muito volume, mastigava devagar, e nunca falava de boca cheia, adorava comer _Strogonov_, embora o comesse raras ocasiões. Ginny pesquisou os seus tipos de comida preferida e o que menos gostava, a data de sue aniversário o jeito rápido de falar, o modo que tratava o mestre com respeito e devoção como se falasse com um Deus, suas especialidades que eram seqüestros e torturas "Que ironia."ela pensou. Continuou com a sua busca, depois passou para a família, da qual não restavam nenhum membro vivo a não ser uma prima de 4º grau que morava na Espanha e era mestiça, e por este fato ele não a considerava da família.

Pesquisou os hábitos dele, absolutamente tudo que achou necessário, time de quadribol preferido, as vassouras que possuía em casa, nomes de pessoas, mulheres, paixões, amores, adolescência...

Vagou pela mente dele até sentir a sua própria mente cansada. Então quebrou o vinculo com Kamarof, e deu-se por satisfeita por um dia. Com um aceno da varinha, todos os alfinetes desenterraram-se das costas dele esterelizaram-se, e com outro movimento ela os conduziu direto para o pequeno saquinho de couro no qual ficavam. Yuri Kamarof gemeu alto quando todos alfinete foram arrancados rapidamente e ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- /Muito bem Sr. Kamarof, nem foi tão ruim assim, se você colaborar das próximas vezes.../ - ela olhou a face cansada expressar surpresa e certo temor e acrescentou - / Pois sim, irão haver próximas vezes, não será mais preciso nenhum sofrimento ou cansaço. E se o Senhor realmente for um bom menino talvez que nem precise lhe envenenar, só depende de você./- falou ela com um sorriso inocente, e reunindo suas coisas. - /Como você foi razoavelmente educado mandarei trazer sua comida./- e estuporou ele .

Virou-se costas para ele, e andou até o Tigre que estava em pé ao lado de um homem que tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de desconforto, e disse:

- Já acabei por hoje, estou indo.- ela falou em inglês, para que os homens não entendessem.

- Vai indo eu alcanço você na escada.- foi tudo que ele disse. Ela se virou de costas para fazer o que ele disse e começou a subir a sinuosa escada, desta vez, com uma mão encostando na parede para dar mais estabilidade e para que pudesse evitar um deslize como quando estivera vindo. Foi subindo lentamente e seus pensamentos foram se perdendo em sua cabeça, seu estômago afundou quando ela pensou no que teria que fazer na sexta feira, entraria totalmente desprotegida no covil do inimigo. Ta, não tão desprotegida assim... Mas mesmo assim aquilo ainda fazia ela sentir o costumeiro frio na barriga um misto de excitação, ansiedade e nervosismo. Não tinha idéia de que horas eram, ela supunha que fossem mais ou menos meio dia, ela sabia que tinha demorado um pouco lá embaixo, afinal Yuri não havia colaborado de primeira, e ela não poderia simplesmente tortura-lo com a varinha, pois assim corria o risco dele ter algum distúrbio e enlouquecer, então ela era obrigado a usar outros meios. Esse trabalho exigiria dela muito esforço mental, porque pelo visto ela não poderia confiar apenas no que ele dissera, ele já provara que mentiria quantas vezes fosse preciso, então seria preciso fazer uso de suas habilidades como legimente e isso gastava terrivelmente sua energias. Ela sentia-se meio moída, e sonolenta, sua cabeça latejava levemente, e ela queria se deitar. Quando já estava quase no fim da escada ouviu passos ecoando pelas paredes molhadas de pedras, e constatou de que o Tigre vinha logo atrás. Seu estômago protestou com fome logo que ela chegou ao sótão e ela até cogitou ir até a cozinha e falar com os elfos para saber se sobrara alguma coisa, mas o cansaço falou mais alto e ela rumou para o quarto, e deitou-se dormindo quase imediatamente apenas percebendo que já era bem mais do que meio dia.

O que era aquilo?! O lugar estava desabando?! Por que alguém não parava de bater nas paredes?

Ela se perguntava sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos ela se virou na cama, mas o som continuava a invadir seus ouvidos cansados.

- /Raposa, você está ai?/

"Meu Deus" ela pensou, "Quem, é o inconveniente que me acorda uma hora destas da manhã." Ralhou inconscientemente com quem estava a bater em sua porta. É; agora, ela já havia percebido que o lugar não estava desabando, e no lugar das paredes, era na porta que estavam batendo.

- /Raposa, eu estou entrando.../- ela ouviu uma voz conhecida falar, mas nem deu importância ou sequer abriu os olhos.

Já estava quase dormindo novamente quando sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado na cama e chama-la novamente.

- /Raposa, acorde.../- falou a pessoa delicadamente passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Ela já sabia quem era!

- /Antony, por Merlin, você perdeu o relógio?/

- /Não, querida, quem perdeu o relógio foi você, sabe que horas são?/

- /Sei, uma hora inapropriada para visitas./- ela disse finalmente entreabrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando desistindo de tentar dormir.

- /São seis da tarde./- ele disse depois de uma longa gargalhada.

- /O que?!/- ela falou arregalando os olhos surpresa.

- /Que horas você achava que eram?/- ele perguntou ainda risonho.

- /Achava que era de manhazinha, madrugada, sei lá!/- ela disse sentando-se na cama, e esfregando os olhos.

- /Vocês podem parar de berrar?!/- berrou o Tigre da outra cama.

- /O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Finalmente foram aos "finalmente" e agora estão de ressaca?/- perguntou o outro brincando, estanhando a situação, de ambos dormindo aquele horário.

- /Cala a boca, Pirralho!/-disse ela lhe dando um tapinha no ombro. – /O que você quer?/- ela disse levantando-se, e indo até a cama de Jack.

- /Eu vim pedir algumas de suas facas emprestadas./- ele falou deitando-se folgado na cama e se espreguiçando.

- /Cadê as suas?/- ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Então inclinou-se sobre Jack e passando a mão delicadamente sobre o seu rosto o chamou. – /Tigre, vamos acorde nós dormimos demais./

- /Por que você não me acorda todo dia assim também?/- perguntou Antony com a cabeça no seu travesseiro, e fazendo cara de cachorro pidão para ela.

- /Vamos Tigre, acorde./- ela insistiu sentando-se de frente para ele na cama, e passando as mãos nos seus cabelos.- /Antony eu sequer te vejo você quando acorda!/- ela disse esboçando um sorriso no rosto. Então ela sentiu as mãos do moreno adormecido envolverem a sua cintura carinhosamente e puxa-la para a cama, fazendo-a se deitar ao seu lado, ignorando uma exclamação de protesto vinda dela.

- /Hey! Você só não me vê acordando por vontade sua, eu não faria nenhuma objeção em acordar ao seu lado para que você pudesse me ver, Raposa./- ele disse atrevido.

Ginny ignorou o amigo, e virou-se para Jack ainda deitado na cama de olhos terminantemente fechados, e decididamente sonolento.

- /Jack... Vamos são seis da tarde, acorde./ - ela tentou falando de frente para ele.

- /Estou acordado./- ele resmungou.

- /Então levante-se./- ela pediu.

- /Não, não, está bem mais legal aqui na cama com nós dois./

- /Tigre, sério, eu estou morrendo de fome, e creio que você também, e o pirralho está aqui.../ - ela insistiu passando a mão no seu rosto novamente.

- /Só levanto se você me der um beijo. Mande o idiota do meu irmão embora./- ele disse cerrando mais ainda os olhos.

- /Oi!/- gritou Antony com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. – /Hey casal, desculpe interromper o clima, mas eu ainda estou aqui, comportem-se! E Tigre, dá pra largar a Raposa um pouquinho, agora ta na minha vez!/

Jack sentou se na cama olhando para a direção que vinha a voz do irmão, e logo foi seguido por Ginny que também se sentou.

- /O que ele está fazendo na sua cama?/- perguntou Tigre franzindo a sobrancelha e parecendo irritado.

- /Coisas que você nem imagina./- respondeu Antony com os braços dobrados atrás da cabeça e parecendo bem relaxado.

- /Eu me recuso a responder está pergunta!/- disse Ginny bufando.

- /Cai fora Pirralho!/- disse o Tigre, levantando-se exibindo o tórax nu e uma calça comprida, andando de meias pelo quarto.

- /Eu vou desconsiderar o mau-humor _irmãozinho_ _querido_, já que o quarto não é só seu./- disse Antony ignorando-o.- /Sim, Raposa você poderia me emprestar algumas das suas facas?/

- /Cadê as suas Antony? Você sabe que eu tenho um ciúme monstro dessas facas./- ela disse levantando-se.

- /Esqueci, e eu vou precisar delas hoje a noite./- ele disse sério.

- /Vocês estão saindo hoje a noite?/ - ela perguntou incrédula.

- /É./- ele respondeu simplesmente.

- /Tudo bem, mas só algumas eu também vou precisar delas./- ela concordou, e finalmente olhou para o Tigre. – /Jack eu não acredito que você está dormindo sem camisa!/

- /O que tem?/- perguntou fazendo cara de inocência.

- /Com essa temperatura?! Você quer pegar uma pneumonia?!/- ela falou irritada.

- /Mas o aquecimento está ligado.../- ele tentou se defender.

- /Não quero saber! Jack Malfoy vista uma camisa agora! Se eu ver você espirrar uma vezinha sequer, você vai ver!/- ela brigou com ele.

- /Tudo bem, assim é mais difícil de você cair em tentação não é?/- ele disse olhando-a como quem sabe das coisas.

- /Só se for na tentação de te bater!/- ela disse com os olhos faiscando, e indo em direção a sua mala onde ela guardava o estojo com as facas que Antony queria emprestado.

- /Antony meu irmão, você ainda não entendeu o que eu disse..? Cai fora, precisamos de privacidade./

- /Se alguém aqui não entende as coisas é você, Jack, o quarto não é só seu, e parece que a Raposa não compartilha a sua vontade para que eu deixe o cômodo./- disse o outro displicente ainda deitado na cama.

- /Aqui está todas as facas que podem se ausentar de perto de mim./- disse Ginny pesarosa olhando para sua coleção tão estimada.

- /Pronto já pode ir embora Pirralho./- disse o Tigre satisfeito vendo o irmão pegar as facas de diversos tipo e esconde-las entre as roupas.

- /Obrigado Raposa./- ele disse levantando-se da cama, e recebendo uma inesperado abraço dela.

- /De nada, e espero que elas venham a ajudar. Boa sorte, cuide do Leo, e volte inteiro, para me dar outro abraço./- ela disse para ele.

- /Tudo bem, eu prometo, quando eu voltar a gente termina aquela nossa conversa.../- ele disse soando ter segundas intenções, olhando para o irmão e piscando um olho insinuante, estreitando a cintura da ruiva em seu braços.

Ela sorriu, e finalmente (como pensou Jack) eles se separaram, e ele foi até o irmão.

- /Não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, assim.../- ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Jack abraçou o irmão dando tapas nas suas costas.

- /Droga! Você descobriu os meus planos, destruiu minhas esperanças./- ele disse brincando, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo queria dizer um "Tchau se cuida que eu não vou ta lá pra te proteger, eu vou ficar com saudades."

Então só dois se separaram, e o loiro foi dirigindo-se à porta até que a Raposa disse:

- /A gente passa lá no quarto de vocês antes da meia noite ok?/- disse ela.

- /No nosso quarto... Bom eu preferia que você fosse sozinha, mas já que você insiste em levar esse feioso do meu irmão, tudo bem, ele pode se entender com o Leo./- ele disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, não deixando tempo para ela ou Jack retrucarem.

Ginny soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. E então se encaminhou para o banheiro, pegando a sua toalha no cabide.

- /O que você vai fazer?/- perguntou Jack.

- / Tomar banho!/- ela respondeu incrédula olhando para ele. E logo que viu aquele sorriso conhecido se espalhar pelo rosto charmoso dele, ela leu suas segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas entre outras más intenções nos olhos azuis gelo, e acrescentou: - /Sozinha!/- ela falou estreitando os olhos, que faiscavam.

- /Tem certeza que não quer de ajuda?/- ele disse insistente.

- /Não preciso. Obrigada./- ela disse se virando.

- /Eu não perguntei se você precisava, eu perguntei se você queria./- ele disse esperto com o seu melhor olhar de desfio.

- /Eu me recuso a responder está pergunta também./- ela falou irônica como que faz pouco da questão. E por fim entrou o banheiro trancando a porta atrás de si, e sentindo o sangue palpitar irresistivelmente em suas fracas veias.

Depois que os dois saíram do banho, se vestiram, e se aprontaram, ambos os estômagos imploraram penosamente por comida, e então eles desceram afim de encontrar algo para comer.

- /Olá Damien./- disse o Jack para o homem parado na sala de jantar.

- /Olá!/- ele respondeu sorrindo.- /Andrei e Bea, conseguiram falar com vocês?/- ele perguntou.

- /Não./- Ginny respondeu.- /Por que?/

- /Eles estavam nos procurando?/- perguntou o Tigre.

- /Sim, hoje a tarde. Ele tentaram falar com vocês, acho que era para se despedirem./

- /O que ? Eles já partiram?/- perguntou a Raposa incrédula.

- /Já, assim como alguns outros./- respondeu Damien. - /Não encontraram vocês em lugar algum./

- /Parece que ficamos por último não é Tigre?/- disse a Raposa.

- /É.../- ele falou pensativo.

- /Desta vez não ouve nenhuma perda de tempo./

- /Pude perceber Damien, nunca vi esse aurores partindo tão rápido!/

- /É verdade./- Damien concordou com a ruiva.

- /Sim, mas voltando ao assunto para o qual viemos aqui, viemos falar com os elfos, Damien, não comemos nada além do café durante o dia todo graças ao nosso amado chefinho./

- /Tenho certeza que eles ficaram muito felizes em ajuda-los./- disse o outro achando graça.

E com isso os dois se dirigiram a cozinha uma portinha quase imperceptível no fundo do aposento. Finalmente lá os elfos como bons e prestativos elfos domésticos os fizeram se empapuçar com todo o tipo de comida que gostavam. Depois de satisfeitos, eles saíram e dirigiram-se até o saguão onde puderam sentar-se nas poltronas confortáveis perto da lareira, e observar a neve cair no vidro já meio embaçado das janelas lá no alto.

- /Então Raposa, você conseguiu alguma coisa, com o interrogatório?/

- /Algumas coisas, eu pensei em usar veritasserum, mas acho que não vai ser suficiente, eu preciso ver como ele é./- ela disse olhando para ele, mas pensando em tudo que ainda tinha que fazer até sexta feira.

- /Concordo com você./

- /Tive que usar legimência, pois ele relutava em responder o que eu perguntava, mas acabou cedendo com algum incentivo. Só ele descrevendo não dá para ter uma idéia exata, é melhor vasculhar as lembranças atrás do que se precisa./

- /Eu também usei legimência para confirmar o que ele me dizia, e também para ter uma idéia melhor, mas o homem, o tal de Sergej Lukyan é o maior covarde que eu já vi na vida, na hora que eu apontei a varinha para ele, ele começou a falar como um rádio./

- /Assim é bem mais fácil, eu tive que usar os alfinetes para fazer o Yuri deixar de tentar oclumência contra mim e assim eu poder entrar na sua mente que ainda relutava um pouco./

- /Esse parece ser difícil.../

- /Ele é.../- ela falou pensativa.

- /Você acha que vai dar tempo até sexta feira?/

- /Se não ficarmos muito exaustos./- ela ponderou. - /Legimência consegue massacrar mentes/

- /Você tem razão./

- /Eu sinceramente gostaria de não ter que machuca-lo, mas o cara, parece ser fanático pela Cobra!Você sabe, eu prefiro tudo mais pacífico, você precisa ver a mancha horrível que ficou na minha roupa por causa dos machucados dele! O pior é que não sai! E eu fiquei totalmente impregnada com cheiro de carne queimada!/

Ele sorriu de leve com os olhos fixos no fogo a sua frente.

- /É mais fácil pacificamente, tenho que concordar, mas algumas vezes é necessário força bruta./

- /Mas eu consegui algumas informações necessárias, não todas, mas algumas./

- /Me parece que iremos ter que praticar um pouco o comportamento deles, de modo que ninguém venha a suspeitar, vamos ficar, naquele maldito lugar por dois dias! É muito tempo./

- /Já deveríamos ter começado, mas as minhas condições físicas não me permitem./- ela disse, estava realmente bastante cansada, mais tarde, ela trabalharia nisso, talvez a noite, quando teriam mais liberdade.

Repentinamente, os dois se calaram, ouviram passos descendo as escadas, e indo em direção a porta. Ginny olhou para a direção de onde vinham os passos, e seu olhar congelou.

Um grupo de aurores estavam saindo estava indo embora, neste grupo estava um homem alto de olhos incrivelmente verdes, e seus olhos estavam fixos nela. Ele estava indo embora, para onde, ela não sabia, talvez eles nunca mais se vissem, ninguém poderia saber se ambos os dois voltariam vivos... Então sua mente sufocou os batimentos do coração que pareciam cada vez mais acelerados a cada passo que o grupo dava em direção as portas imponentes. "Melhor assim." Ela forçou essa frase.

Mas assim que desviou o rosto do grupo e passou a encarar mecanicamente as chamas flamejantes da lareira, uma voz conhecida lhe chamou.

- Eu poderia falar com você... Ginny?

Ela ainda sem encara-lo cerrou os olhos com força, um dilema estabeleceu-se diante de suas pálpebras cerradas, ela não queria se virar, mas algo...A impeliu a ficar de frente para ele.

Suas pernas como que por vontade própria puseram-na de pé. Seu olhar era triste, como se dissesse...

Lentamente ela caminhou até ele, e se pôs a sua frente, Potter havia se deixado ficar para trás do grupo que estava abrindo as portas e deixando vento cruel e gelado encher o chão de flocos de neve. Ela o encarou e cuspiu uma única palavra:

- Fale.

- Eu estou indo...- ele começou incerto.

- Posso ver muito bem.- ela disse grosseira, mas algo dentro de si parecia quebrar-se lentamente de pesar.

- Você vai ficar por muito tempo?- ele perguntou ainda sem jeito.

- Relativamente.- ela respondeu.

- Bom, eu vim porque eu preciso lhe dizer...

- Pensei que já tinha dito tudo que tinha para dizer...- ela desviou os olhos.

- Se pensasse não teria vindo até aqui falar comigo.- ele disse esperto, mas mantendo a fisionomia séria em seu rosto, e agora um pouco mais seguro.

Ela ficou em silencio, na verdade, não sabia porque realmente havia ido falar com ele... Apenas havia ido, por impulso talvez...

Vendo a expressão insondável no rosto dela ele continuou rapidamente:

- Quero desejar, boa sorte para você na sua missão, no que tiver que fazer, que você volte a salvo, e eu possa te ver novamente.- ele disse olhando para o chão aos seus pés.

Depois de um tempo em silencio, ela respondeu sem emoção.

- É sinceramente uma pena que minha raiva e meu ressentimento, não me deixem dizer o mesmo.- ela disse sincera. E viu ele tentar abrir a boca para pronunciar algo mas nem o deixou começar.- Por favor, não gaste seu tempo tentando mudar o que não pode ser esquecido tão cedo.- ela o impediu de argumentar

- Tudo bem.- ele disse por fim olhando decepcionado para ela e recebendo um olhar triste de volta.

- Diga que eu mandei um abraço para a Tonks.- ela disse olhando para a mulher de cabelos azuis que anda distraidamente para fora, em direção à neve.

Então ambos se silenciaram ele se virou de costas e seguiu seu caminho, sem olhar para trás, mas ela podia sentir alguma coisa furando seu peito lentamente, assim como ele sentia.

N/A: Oie gente desculpem mil vezes a demora ok?! Mas é que eu queria completar tudinho, mas ainda assim não deu tempo!! Agora a net do meu pc quebrou de novo!! Saco...! Talvez eu demore a postar esse capítulo e o próximo, mas não se desesperem ok?!

Era para eu ter terminado o capítulo com o Tigre e a Raposa indo para a fortaleza das sombras, mas eu tive que terminar antes devido a demora...! Vem muita coisa por ai! Muita coisa mesmo, acho que vocês vão se surpreender... E alguns vão querer me matar... rsrsrsrsrs.. Mas relaxem, tem uma continuação podem ficar certos disso, eu já estou super empolgada para começar a escrever a continuação, mas tenho que acabar essa aqui primeiro!

Eu imploro que v6 comentem e me digam como está ficando são vocês que me motivam a escrever mais rápido!!! Sério mesmo sem chantagem... Juro!!! Capítulo passado teve tão poucas reviews... Fiquei triste... Me senti abandonada. Ainda mais agora que minha beta me deixou solitária aqui...

Snif... Snif...

Agora eu vou responder as reviews aqui nos capítulos mesmo ta legal...!?

Reviews...:

1º lugar desculpa a todos não pretendia demorar tanto assim, mas meu pc só ficou bom agora, e devo informar que o último capítulo não deve demorar muito a não ser que o pc quebre de novo.

**LeoWPotter**: hum... nem sei o que te dizer, a Ginny é a Ginny... Ela é cabeça dura mesmo rsrsrsrs... e Quanto ao Tigre se achar o maioral, bom eu devo admitir que ele tem um ego bem inflado mesmo...Mas ele é assim, como todo Malfoy mesmo... Obrigado pela review!! Beijos

**Miaka-ELA:** Bom eu já falei para você que pensei o capítulo todo no que você diria né? Rsrsrsrsrs... Ele foi a tua cara, e eu também adorei! Acho que vc vai gostar do próximo, mas talvez queira me matar ou apedrejar... Não sei. Mas chegar de falar se não eu conto o cap. todo! Bejos. Obrigado pela review, tava com saudades! Continua me ajudando!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** Afinal você ta com dó de quem? Rsrsrsrsrs... Você tem razão o Harry é sempre o Salvador da Pátria, e tal... Ele sempre consegue tudo no último instante, mas acho que o complexo de salvador dele não é suficiente para fazer a Ginny esquecer a raiva, vamos ver... Principalmente quando ela tem o Tigre do seu lado... Ai já é meio difícil... Ah! Quanto a culpa ser sempre do Tigre... Bom, a clpa realmente foi dele mesmo... rsrsrsrs meu deus o que eu estou dizendo, estou tomando o partido da Ginny! O !!! E como autora não posso fazer isso tenho que permanecer imparcial... rsrs, Vc sabe como a Ginny é, lógico que a culpa seria dele, apesar dela ter um pequena parcela de culpa também... Ela nunca ia admitir...

Beijos muito obrigado pela review e continue me dizendo o que acha!

**Ana Carolina Guimarães:** Legal !!! Temos uma novata em cbm!! Hehehehehe! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz, espero que goste do novo capítulo! Pena que ta perto de acabar!... Snif.. Mas tudo bem, Beijos e obrigado pela review! Continue dizendo o que vc achou isso me incentiva muito...!até...

24


	23. Capítulo 23

**Cap 23**

N/A: Gente eu pretendo acabar esse capítulo logo, mas eu não sei se vai dar porque alem da minha net, estar quebrada e daí não dá pra eu postar logo, esse é o ultimo capítulo... É... Snif... Snif... autora tristonha enxuga lágrima insistente. Ta acabando... Então tem bastante coisa que não deu para colocar no passado aqui... Ele provavelmente vai ser bem grande. Ainda tem bastante coisa para acontecer, então deixa eu parar com o papo furado, já dei as boas vindas... Agora vou cuidar determinar logo esse aqui.

Beijos e Boa leitura!!!

Ps: antes que vocês me matem me chamando de doida, deixa eu esclarecer um fato, lá no alojamento tem um sistema de aquecimento muito forte ta legal, um sistema mágico que cada cômodo, e principalmente nos quartos onde a temperatura geralmente dá para aumentar mais. No bom sentido... rsrsrs... Assim eles não morrem de frio e dá pra sair de cueca do banheiro... rsrsrsrs.. Que nem vocês vão ver ai. Agora sério tenho que ir escrever bjos

Mais tarde, depois que Ginny vira o par de olhos verdes sair pelas portas caminhando na neve branca e densa que caia incessantemente lá fora, eles decidiram que estava na hora de irem se despedir dos seus amigos.

Subiram as escadas, e bateram levemente na porta do quarto dos dois.

- /Hum... Pensei que haviam esquecido da nossa existência!/ - disse Leo abrindo um sorriso.

- /Viemos nos despedir. /- disse Jack com a sombra de um sorriso perpassando o rosto.

- /Entendo, mas acredito que iram suportar, (muito mal é claro), a nossa falta./

- /Não nos convida para entrar?/- perguntou a Raposa.

- /Realmente onde estão meus modos./- ele ralhou consigo- /Entrem./- e assim afastou-se da porta para eles poderem entrar fechando-a ao vê-los passar.

- /Onde está Antony?/- perguntou Jack olhando para os lados, a procura do irmão.

- /No banheiro, pessoalmente acho que ele está tentando se afogar na privada, vocês sabem como ele é, coragem não é seu ponto forte. / - disse Leo, alteando o tom da voz para que o amigo pudesse ouvir do banheiro.

Ambos sorriram um pouco.

- /Então, nervosos?/ - perguntou Ginny meio hesitante meio preocupada.

- /Nem um pouco, não é exatamente com se essa fosse a nossa primeira vez não é!/ - disse o loiro descontraído.

- /Nem um pouquinho assim...?/ - disse ela imitando uma criança e abrindo um espaço entre o polegar e o indicador de modo a demonstrar o "pouquinho".

- /Talvez, só um "pouquinho assim." / - ele respondeu imitando ela. - / E vocês como estão os preparativos?/

- /A todo vapor, já que ficamos por último. / - falou Jack.

- /Falando sério, acho que nunca uma missão foi tão corrida e trabalhosa./ - completou a ruiva.

- /Tenho que concordar. / - disse Leo sério. - /Desta vez Ivanovitch se superou, ele simplesmente nos chamou lá e quando nos sentamos ele disse olhando para mim e para o Pirralho: "Vocês partem hoje meia noite."/

- /Como comentou Damien, não houve perda de tempo. /- disse o Tigre.

- /A meu ver, já viemos para cá com tudo planejado, apenas para executar. / - completou Leo.

- /É o que parece. / - a ruiva falou suspirando.

- /E vocês quando estarão partindo?/

- /Sexta feira. /- respondeu Jack.

- /Acho que vocês serão os últimos mesmo. /

- /Pelo que vejo, é verdade, a toda hora vejo, duplas e grupos descendo as escadas em direção a porta!/ - exclamou Ginny.

- /Andrei e Beatrice, então... /

- /Estes nem se despediram. / - ela reclamou com o amigo.

- /Os vi tentando achar vocês, saíram antes do meio dia!/- ele falou.

- /Não puderam esperar nem o almoço?!/- perguntou o Tigre espantado.

Leo negou com a cabeça.

- /A situação deve ser realmente muito ruim então, nem sequer almoçaram...!/- ele continuou.

- /Eles disseram que era urgentíssimo. /

Neste momento a porta do banheiro se abriu e Antony surgiu no quarto apenas de cueca samba canção passando a tolha pelos cabelos tentando seca-los.

- /Antony!/- exclamou o Tigre.

- /Ah! Vocês já estão aqui?!/- ele disse virando-se para encarar o irmão.

- /Estamos!/- ralhou o Tigre.

- /Isso são trajes Pirralho?/- perguntou Leo divertido.

- /Adorei os trajes Pirralho./- disse Ginny irônica olhando para ele com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- /Raposa!/- disse o Tigre irritado e levantando-se ficando assim na frente dela, e tampando sua visão.

- /Obrigado, fico lisonjeado que tenha gostado Raposa./- respondeu Antony sorrindo e abrindo os braços, fazendo uma leve reverencia.

- /Ora! Cale a boca e se vista logo Antony!/- disse o irmão parecendo muitíssimo zangado.

Antony apenas sorriu, abrindo o armário atrás da roupa que iria usar. Ginny adorava irritar Jack, achava que ele ficava totalmente... _Fofo_! Quando estava irritado, e só para vê-lo soltar fumaça pelas orelhas esticou o pescoço para o lado arqueando a sobrancelha fingindo dar uma espiada. Funcionou.

Ele ficou furioso e tampou seus olhos com a mão.

- /Antony você quer me fazer o favor, de se vestir logo./

- /Realmente isso não são trajes descentes para se apresentar a uma dama.../- disse Leo com uma falsa polidez.

- /Depende da ocasião.../- disse Antony com um tom safado.

- /Não se preocupem com a dama aqui, ela está adorando o espetáculo!/- provocou Ginny entusiasmada.

- /Depois eu é quem ou o pervertido!/- disse o Tigre, virando-a de costas para a cena.

- /Larga de ser chato Jack, você se diverte com a sua enfermeira e eu não posso nem olhar o Antony?!/- ela falou não segurando o sorriso.

- /Você poderia ter dormido sem essa Tigre./- disse Leo também sorrindo.

- /Você não perde uma chance, não é Raposa?!/- ele falou estreitando os olhos.- /Era diferente!/- justificou-se.

- /Também acho./- ela indignou-se.- /Você não ficava só olhando!/

Todos gargalharam.

- /Mas se você fizer o grande favor de me soltar, eu posso resolver essas diferenças e estaremos quites./- ela falou segurando suas mãos.

- /Não precisa, Raposa, eu vou até ai./- disse Antony que já havia vestido a calça.

- /Antony, não se atreva a dar um passo!/- gritou o Tigre irado.

- /Nossa quanto ciúme.../- sussurrou Leo.

- /Escuta aqui vocês dois, vamos parando com essa brincadeira ridícula agora!/

- /Eu não estava brincando./- falou Antony vestindo as várias camisetas para suportar o frio na neve.

- /Se você gosta do formato do seu rosto, Antony, é bom calar a boca!/- ele ameaçou o irmão, e soltou a ruiva que estava presa em seus braços, depois é claro de se certificar de que todos estavam adequadamente vestidos.- / E Raposa já está bom de você parar com esse ciúme de mim com a Nay./

O estômago de Ginny se revirou de indignação, e seus olhos demonstraram algumas leves faíscas de irritação surgindo.

- /Da enfermeira?! Acho que você errou desta vez Tigre, você realmente está perdendo o jeito da coisa. Com ciúme de você com a Nay?! Absurdo, totalmente sem cabimento. /- ela falou com o nariz em pé.

Mas no seu íntimo uma voz fininha sorria irônica na sua consciência, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos, continuou de nariz erguido sem encara-lo. Lógico que ela não estava com ciúmes da Nay! Isso era visível...! Absurdo... É... Era só... Era apenas... É... Hum... Ta talvez fosse um pouquinho de ciúmes... Mas só um pouquinho assim, afinal ela era muito apegada a ele, e essa fora a primeira vez que ela vira na lata, assim, no ato.

- /Diga o que quiser, eu não acredito./- ele falou ainda parecendo levemente zangado.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros como quem não se importa, Antony agora estava conferindo as coisas que deveriam levar, e Leo enfeitiçando as poucas bolsas para ficarem menores e mais leves, todos ficaram em silêncio ninguém falou nada, por um momento toda a diversão que havia no quarto se dispersou, e até Leo mostrava uma expressão séria raramente encontrada no seu rosto sempre brincalhão e risonho.

- /Bom acho que é só./ - disse Leo com um sorriso no rosto, parecia um pouco nervoso e empolgado, era assim que todos se sentia quando chegava a sua hora de partir e deixar os outros para trás.

- /É./- concordou Antony acenando com a cabeça olhando ao seu redor - /Você colocou os antídotos?/

- /Coloquei Pirralho estão bem ali na bolsa vermelha./- disse ele apontando para uma bolsa minúscula, do tamanho de um anel, que jazia sobre a cama, ao lado de mais três como ela, mas de cores diferentes.

- /Então acho que é tudo./- finalizou Antony, olhando finalmente para o irmão e para a ruiva a sua frente que pareciam preocupados.

- /Está na nossa hora./- disse Leo olhando o relógio.

O Tigre se adiantou na direção dos dois e falou com Leo primeiro:

- /Até a volta, então palhaço. E se você continuar com as piadinhas com a Raposa... Bom digamos a apenas que você não vai falar nenhuma por bastante tempo depois que eu der um jeito em você./- ele disse sorrindo.

Os quatro sorriram da provocação.

- /Toma cuidado cara, e facilitem as coisas para a gente que vai depois certo?/- ele completou abraçando o amigo e apertando sua mão firmemente.

- /Faremos o que for possível./- disse Leo rindo.

Então o Tigre se dirigiu a Antony, e seu olhar demonstrou alguns resquícios de preocupação que ninguém pôde perceber.

- /Você pirralho se cuida e volta inteiro, porque eu acho que a ruiva ali não vai querer me ver perto de nenhuma médica ou enfermeira tão cedo. /

- ele disse brincando e abraçando o irmão, dava para ver que Jack já se acostumara a ser irmão mais velho era visível pelo abraço, pareciam duas crianças. Por um momento Ginny pensou em como os dois eram parecidos e como deveriam ser quando jovens... Mas a imaginação se perdeu quando ela voltou à realidade, e viu os dois adultos que já se separavam do abraço, em uma despedida que poderia não ter volta. A vida era complexa demais, toda vez era assim, mas desta vez havia algo de diferente, algo de diferente nas pessoas no lugar, na missão, tinha a impressão de que nenhuma havia sido tão tensa e perigosa.

Porque ales tinham escolhido essa profissão mesmo? No momento, por incrível que pareça ela não conseguisse pensar direito para responder a essa pergunta, já sentia aquela ardência nos cantos dos olhos que lutavam contra a sua vontade e insistiam em ficar marejados. Ela tentava a toda hora afastar o pensamento de que eles não iriam voltar, e colocar em seu lugar o pensamento no qual eles se reencontravam e ...

Mas estava sendo realmente difícil, e ela não estava mais prestando atenção ao que eles diziam estava olhando para os rostos de seus amigos perdida na sua própria mente.

Por que? Por que ela sentia aquela leve ancia no peito como se alguém comprimisse lentamente o seu coração?

Mas antes que pudesse se desviar para outra pergunta ela foi chamada à realidade pela voz de Antony.

- /Raposa não se preocupe, eu volto e nós terminamos a nossa _conversa_./- disse Antony insinuante e sorridente.

Ela simplesmente estendeu os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o abraçou com força, tinha medo de que se abrisse a boca não conseguisse conter aquela estranha ancia no peito como se... Ela não sabia explicar.

Olhou com um leve sorriso silencioso para o rosto branco e para aqueles olhos azul-gelo profundos com um leve toque prateado meio acinzentados, lindos, então virou-se para Leo, e o abraçou.

Quando o soltou a ancia em seu peito pareceu aumentar mais ainda e um gosto ruim subiu aos seus lábios, mas ela ignorou tudo, e disse:

- /Vocês dois se cuidem! Eu vou ficar com saudades, e terminem tudo rápido para podermos nos encontrar na volta./- e quando ela terminou a frase suas previsões se confirmaram, a ancia aumentou e seu peito pareceu se comprimir de uma forma humanamente impossível, sentiu um golpe nas suas entranhas que congelaram, como se estivesse exposta ao vento impiedoso do lado de fora.

- /Não se preocupe, a gente promete que volta, não vamos deixar você casar com esse ai não./- disse Antony, apontando para o irmão que apenas sorriu, e dispensou as implicâncias

- /A gente promete que chega a tempo pra te salvar da desgraça!/- completou Leo.

E conseguiram arrancar um tímido sorriso dela. Ela deu um beijo no rosto dos dois e voltou para o lado do Tigre.

- /Nossa se todas despedida for assim eu quero me despedir mais vezes./- disse Leo, e Antony sorriu.

- /Agora temos realmente que ir./- disse ele.

E os quatro saíram andando do quarto e começaram a descer a escadaria, Jack e Ginny param no último degrau de mármore antes de tocar o chão.

- /Tchau./- disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- /Até a vota./- ele acrescentou.

- /Até./- responderam os dois, e assim se viraram em direção as portas.

Ginny apertava com força a mão enluvada do Tigre e ele retribuía o aperto dela, enquanto viam os dois saírem pelas portas e adentrarem a neve branca em um vento cortante da noite na escuridão. O tempo estava particularmente ruim aquela noite.

O resto dos dias se passou com estrema rapidez, e mais uma vez, o relógio parecia correr, e não tiquetaquear como costumava fazer, agora quase não haviam aurores na fortaleza. No máximo cinco e três já haviam voltado da missão. Mas os três eram ingleses. Eles não receberam nem um tipo de notícias dos amigos que estavam em campo, e chegava a ser angustiante ficar lá por último, isso só fazia o nervosismo aumentar consideravelmente de tamanho. A frustração era descontada nos prisioneiros, que continuavam sendo interrogados cada vez com mais freqüência. Eles precisavam de tudo que pudessem extrair das Sombras, e eles já tinham bastante coisa.

Passavam a maior parte do tempo que estavam lá envolvidos com os prisioneiros. O tempo de ambos agora era dividido entre comer, duas vezes ao dia, interrogar os dois, e passar longas horas, tentando pegar o jeito de andar, e falar, e usar as mesmas palavras que eles e o sotaque, e até a respiração era preciso ser moldada. Para isso foi preciso uma grande quantidade de poção da verdade, que avaliava o desempenho deles eram os próprios prisioneiros, ninguém melhor. Como Jack e Ginny ministravam com maestria as doses de veritasserum (que devo acrescentar não eram lá tão fracas assim) eles eram obrigados a responder a verdade, sobre as perguntas mais freqüentes:

"Ta bem parecido?" "O que está diferente?" "Em que devo melhorar?" "O que falta treinar?" "Está tudo completo, todos os detalhes? Ou existe algum que ainda falta aperfeiçoar?" ou ainda dizer a verdade sobre o que ela pedia (ordenava) que ele dissesse, "Diga tudo que devo aprender para me passar perfeitamente por você."

Mais de três vezes, o prisioneiro dela tentou impedir a si mesmo de falar tentando machucar a as própria língua para impedir-se de falar, responder o que ela lhe ordenava. Mas ela o pegou no flagra, e o impediu de arrancar a língua a mordidas, os cortes profundos que ele conseguiu como resultado, ela os curou, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade.

A semana passou-se como um sopro do vento cruel que costumava açoitar os vidros aquecidos das janelas dos quartos, trazendo a neve consigo. Eles tinham agora todo o lugar praticamente vazio só para os dois. Mas nem ela nem ele tinham cabeça para pensar em nada. Por uma ou duas vezes, a ruiva registrou que Potter ainda não havia voltado ou dado notícias como já era de se esperar, mas ela era totalmente inerte em relação a esse fato, embora não tenha parado muito tempo para pensar sobre ele. Não conseguia mais. Vazio.

Quando finalmente chegou a quinta feira. Ela já se sentia mais segura e controlada, conseguira controlar melhorar ansiedade, e nada de secundário lhe vinha a cabeça. Parecia que alguma coisa a estava levando-a para algo muito grande, e a sensação que ela guardava dentro de si, ela não sabia identificar se era boa ou ruim. Mas ela preferiu ignorar isso atribuindo ao nervosismo e ansiedade normais de véspera. Ela pecava pela impulsividade.

Eram sete da noite.

O Tigre estava olhando a poção que ficaria pronta exatamente às nove horas, e eles partiriam a meia noite. Ginny estava tomando o quinto banho do dia, e ele estava preocupado com ela. Sabia que ela era mais do que capaz de enfrentar coisas horríveis, mas ainda assim não conseguia evitar esse sentimento. Ele sentia-se cansado, essa última semana havia sido muito trabalhosa sua mente estava exausta, de tanto trabalhar, e ele ingeria cada vez mais doses de poção pra animar. Inclusive ele havia acabado de virar um cálice inteiro da mesma, para poder melhorar e fazer seus músculos trabalharem, provavelmente tomaria outra antes de irem e levaria mais algumas para a viagem, caso algum dos dois precisasse.

Ele estava sentado na cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos segurando o cálice vazio, apenas com resquícios do líquido vermelho no fundo o qual ele olhava atentamente como se ali fosse encontrar todas as explicações que necessitava. Mas pelo visto não estava funcionando. Ele ainda não tinha entendido porque ele tinha que gostar justamente daquela ruiva? Ele nunca foi de se prender a mulher alguma, no entanto ele não entendia a si mesmo quando se tratava dela.

Lógico sempre fora um arrasador de corações, como ela costumava dizer. Algo desde o primeiro 'não' dela o levara a persistir no assunto, mas agora ele simplesmente parecia exausto, o próprio ar que ele respirava parecia veneno para seu corpo. Era uma sensação nunca experimentada antes por ele. Nunca estaria cansado dela, mas queria um final. Até agora, a história havia sido cheia de vai e vem, e bastante irregular. Agora ele queria que tudo finalmente passasse a andar em linha reta.

Mas era impossível.

Ela saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha. Era impressionante o grau de intimidade entre dois, pareciam dois irmãos. O que o fazia pensar terrivelmente em incesto. Ela era absolutamente linda, sorriu de lado sendo irônico para si mesmo, e fora a única que resistira tanto tempo assim a ele, mas ele havia resistido a ela? Mais uma das perguntas para o cálice vazio responder.

Ela falava alguma coisa, na qual ele não prestava atenção, seus ouvidos não estavam atentos a nada, nenhum som emitido era registrado por ele. Jack ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Por que diabos os deuses tinham que ser tão maus e lhe dar todas as que ele queria, mas nunca a que ele desejava? Era um enigma, talvez achassem que não tinha direito sobre ela. Mas...

- /Jack, você está me ouvindo/- ela falou em alto e bom som, para ele que ergueu a cabeça do cálice.

- /Não./- ele admitiu sem remorso..

Ela estreitou os olhos em uma expressão de descrença.

- /Estava, pensando em coisas melhores./- ele disse, sem conter a vontade de provoca-la.

- /Por exemplo...?/

- /Quando você irá tomar o seu sexto banho, para eu aproveitar e ir junto./- falou olhando-a sério.

- /Quando você vai perder essa mania?/- ela perguntou, voltando a procurar uma roupa.

- /Quando você deixar a porta destrancada./- ele continuou sério, e voltou a olhar para o cálice.

Ela chegou perto dele, e se ajoelhou na sua frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos dele e fazendo-o encara-la.

- /O que há com você?/- ela perguntou, com leves rugas de preocupação na testa.

- /Nada, por que não pareço normal?/

- /Você não me engana, Jack, você não está bem. Está muito estranho./

- /No que se baseia para dizer isso?/

- /Nós nunca mais brigamos./- ela falou segurando a mãe dele.

- /Bom, não temos tido muito tempo para nada, não é mesmo?/

- /Não me deu sequer um abraço! Se me disser que isso não é estranho, eu tomo outro banho e deixo você vir junto!/- ela brincou.

- /Assim eu fico tentado./- ele falou abrindo um leve sorriso para encara-la – /Quanto a meus abraços, eu sempre soube que você sente falta./ então colocou a taça sobre a cama ao seu lado, levantou-se e lhe envolveu a cintura com braços firmes, sentido-se menos conturbado, mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos molhados dela que ainda cheirava a xampu e na pele macia do seu pescoço.

Ela era mais. Com certeza. Ela era mais.

- /Satisfeita?/- perguntou no ouvido dela.

- /Talvez, mas acho que você vai precisar trabalhar muito para recuperar os abraços perdidos./- ele sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

- /Você consegue sentir isso?/- ele perguntou se afastando um pouco e com a expressão mais soturna, era como se o ar estivesse pesado como se alguma coisa estivesse vindo... Esperando... Uma coisa que ele nunca sentira antes e fazia seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Não sabia explicar.

Ginny olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis magníficos, e entendeu o que ele queria desesperadamente dizer, ela também vinha sentindo isso, mas tentava ignorar.

Acenou com a cabeça para dizer que sim. Com um impulso recostou sua cabeça no peito dele,o Tigre passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, encarando a parede a sua frente.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encara-lo e ele lhe deu um beijo leve como um sopro na bochecha, para depois perguntar-lhe:

- /Está tudo pronto?/

- /Sim/- ela respondeu continuava a encara-lo - /O que era quilo que você estava tomando?/

Ele tinha plena consciência que se dissesse a verdade ela armaria um escândalo, ela tinha passado a semana implicando com ele dizendo que ele poderia ter um colapso a qualquer instante de tantas doses de poção para animar seguidas, mas era preciso. Então ele mentiu.

- /Nada./- falou com a expressão indecifrável, mas ela não acreditou.

- /Tem certeza?/- ela disse desconfiada se afastando e indo em direção a cama onde o cálice estava.

- /Só suco./- falou apressado e indo atrás dela, mas ela já pegara o cálice de vidro na mão e girava-o em baixo do nariz sentindo o cheiro do conteúdo que estivera lá dentro.

Ela já sabia o que era.

- /Acho que suco não tem essa dosagem gigantesca de pó de chifre de unicórnio./- ela falou cética com ele, o Tigre apenas lhe deu um sorriso esperto daqueles inclinados para um lado só. - /Jack eu não acredito que você estava tomando mais uma dose de poção para animar!/- ela falou indignada.

- /Perspicaz como sempre não é?/- ele falou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- /Não fuja do assunto!/- ela ralhou com ele como que fala com uma criança que aprontou alguma brincadeira muito errada.

- /Não me culpe ta legal Raposa./- ele falou andando em direção a ela e tentando tirar o cálice de suas mãos, mas ela o escondeu atrás das costas.

- /Como assim não te culpar! Você está tomando doses cavalares disto aqui, a quantidade que você toma por dia daria para fazer um basilísco dançar rock!/- ela disse alterada.

- /Eu sei que tenho tomado com mais freqüência do que nunca, mas não exagere ta legal?! E se não fosse por isso eu estaria desmaiado de canção neste exato momento. Só nós sabemos o que eu tenho passado, o quanto temos trabalhado, faz dias que não durmo direito e acordo pior do que o quando fui dormir./- ele argumentou.

- /Isso não justifica Tigre! Você pode passa mal a qualquer momento, por ingerir tantas doses diárias!/- ela disse com o semblante preocupado.

- /Relaxe eu nem estou tomando tanto assim./

- /Quer dizer que sete cálices por dia não é muito!?/- ela disse incrédula.

- /Já disse relaxe eu sei o que estou fazendo. Alem do mais se ocorrer de eu passar mau você vai estar lá não? Como sempre esteve./- disse Jack sem dar muita importância a sua preocupação.

- /Eu estou falando sério!/- ela disse quando ele lhe deu as costas.

Ele apenas ignorou o que ela disse, e pegou a roupa que estava separada nos cabides, levando até ela disse:

- /Vista-se , ou vamos nos atrasar, eu vou tomar um banho./- ele disse frio sem parecer ter ouvido nada. Ginny estava de boca aberta, o que estava acontecendo ali, aquilo definitivamente era muito estranho! Não que ela não pretendesse faze-lo, mas o Tigre mandando ela se _vestir!_ Isso era inédito e inimaginável! Ele realmente estava diferente.

-/Tigre o que você tem?! E nem adianta dizer que está bem, porque não está!/- ela disse confusa..

Ele parou de andar, e olhou para ela por cima do ombro, não disse absolutamente nada. Voltou sua atenção em direção a porta do seu banheiro e entrou sem dizer uma palavra, deixando uma Ginny estupefata para trás.

Ele saiu do banheiro algum tempo depois, empurrou a porta que estivera este tempo todo entreaberta. E saiu com a toalha amarrada na cintura. Foi direto na direção do seu guarda-roupa, procurou a roupa que iria vestir e colocou-a em cima da cama, quando colocou a mão sobre o nó da toalha para despi-la e se vestir adequadamente ouviu a voz dela:

- /Ivanovitch quer falar conosco antes de irmos./- ela falou e saiu do quarto, imediatamente.

No mesmo instante foi como s tudo congelasse como uma parada no tempo, e ele pensou, ela estava brava com ele.

Sim ela estava, uma raiva descomunal se apossou dele e ele deu um soco na parede que fez sua mão latejar. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota?! O que estava acontecendo?! Ele simplesmente estava deixando aquela tensão, aquele sentimento que fazia o ar que esse respira ficar pesado , controla-lo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia mais o queria, não sabia mais o que fazer... Não sabia de nada...

Vestiu-se com rapidez, e se encaminhou para o escritório do chefe o último quarto na torre. Depois de subir todas as escadas que poderia imaginar, ele deparou-se com uma porta preta com entalhe. Bateu três vezes e girou a maçaneta para entrar.

- /Boa noite Tigre./- disse o homem grisalho sentado na cadeira imponente localizada atrás da larga mesa cheia de instrumentos de metal, e papeis.

- /'Noite./- ele respondeu.

- /Estávamos apenas esperando por você./- disse ele. Então Jack olhou os cabelos ruivos deslizando delicadamente pelo encosto de uma das cadeiras que estavam de frente para a mesa. Ela não se virou e momento algum para vê-lo entrar.

Com certeza ela estava zangada. Sentiu-se um idiota novamente.

- /Aqui estou./

- /Eu os chamei aqui, para me certificar de que está tudo certo, de que não falta nada./

- /Não falta nada, estamos prontos./- ela disse.

- /A poção já está preparada?/- ele perguntou.

- /Já só faltam os pedaços dos indivíduos./- disse ele prontamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dela, que não o encarava.

- /Ótimo, aqui estão eles./- disse o chefe dando a eles dois saquinhos com pequenos fios de cabelo. -/Este é o seu Raposa./- ele disse dando um dos saquinhos para ela que já esperava com a mão estendida. - /E este é o seu Tigre./ - disse dando o outro para o Tigre.

- /Obrigado./- disse o Tigre.

- /Não os percam, porque os prisioneiros já foram enviados para Moscou para um julgamento e depois para a prisão./

- /Tudo bem./- ela respondeu eficiente.

- /Então estão dispensados./- ele disse com um ar de evidente indagação.

Mas antes que os dois pudessem deixar a sala, ele continuou:

- /Ah, alguma coisa errada com vocês?/

O Tigre abriu a boca para responder mas a Raposa foi mais rápida negando categoricamente.

- /Não./

- /Por que?/- perguntou Jack.

- /Vocês iam saindo do escritório antes que eu desejasse "boa sorte"./- ele disse desconfiado.

- / É a tenção./- ele se justificou.

- /Deve ser, essa realmente é uma missão muito arriscada, sigam os mínimos detalhes e estejam sempre alerta, certo?/- ele recomendou preocupado.

- /Pode deixar./- ela disse.

- /Agora, boa sorte./- ele disse com um sorriso e os dois saíram da sua sala.

- /Malas feitas?/- ele perguntou para ela.

- /Sim./

- /Então vamos?/

- /Certo./- ela concordou.- /E a poção?/

- /Pronta./

- /Quando vamos tomar?/

- /Estava só esperando você voltar./- ele disse lhe entregando um cálice igual ao que continha anteriormente a poção para animar, mas agora não continha um líquido vermelho e sim um líquido viscoso marrom. - /Ponha os cabelos./- ele disse fazendo o mesmo e sua poção chiou, tornando-se de um verde lodo e adquirindo a densidade de água, ele a cheirou levemente, e torceu o nariz para o que sentiu. O cheiro era amargo.

A poção de Ginny ficou de um azul turquesa brilhoso que doía os olhos, e de consistência semelhante a cimento molhado. Por via das dúvidas ela resolveu tomar de uma vez sem aviso prévio, e o gosto não era tão ruim a julgar pela sua face inexpressiva. O Tigre fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, o gosto da sua correspondia ao cheiro.

Os dois já estavam perfeitamente trajados como pedia o figurino, e faltavam 10 minutos para a meia noite, as malas já havia sido devidamente encolhidas tornadas mais leves para que pudessem carregar.

-/Eu alterei alguns ingredientes para a transformação só acontecer dez minutos depois que a poção for tomada, assim ninguém que ainda esteja aqui poderá lhe ver coma aparência da Sombra./ - ele explicou.

- /Todas a poções que estão nos frascos são assim?/- ela perguntou se referindo aos frascos cheios de poção que iriam ter que levar para manter a aparência que iriam adquirir.

-/Não, as outras fazem efeito instantâneo./- ele falou sério.-/Vamos descendo, já está quase na hora./- ele disse inexpressivo, e ainda sentindo aquele gosto horrível na boca, o que quer que fosse naquela poção que a fizesse tomar tal gosto definitivamente era uma coisa horrível.

Ela não respondeu e o seguiu, eles saíram do quarto e ganharam o corredor, cada passo em direção as portas os levava mais perto do fim. Eles poriam um fim em tudo aquilo. Quando faltavam três degraus para finalmente pisarem no chão do saguão de entrada, Ginny não agüentou e perguntou.

- /Então você vai ou não me dizer qual é o seu problema?/

- /Problema?/- ele perguntou como quem não sabe do que ela está falando parando também.

- /O porque de você estar agindo assim?/

Ele a olhou profundamente com os olhos azuis gelo, nos quais ela não conseguia decifrar nada, estava tudo tão oculto... Então por impulso, ele a beijou. Ginny assustou-se, com a intensidade, e com a surpresa, e ficou no primeiro momento sem reação, mas logo depois parecia que algo morno e confortável a invadia por dentro preenchendo cada parte do seu ser, e assim ela sucumbiu fechando os olhos lentamente. O beijo era fugaz e ávido como nenhum jamais fora para ela, era totalmente.. Não sabia o que pensar, não queria pensar, não queria entender. Então tão subitamente como começara ele quebrou o contato entre os dois, parando por alguns segundos ofegantes encostando a sua testa a dela.

- /Prometa que se alguma coisa acontecer comigo você vai voltar imediatamente para cá e abortar a missão./- ele ordenou com os lábios vermelhos, e inchados, a voz falha pela respiração ainda ofegante.

- / Que coisa ridícula... Por que você está dizendo isso?/

- /Prometa./

- /Não. Lógico que nada irá acontecer, vai correr tudo bem./- ela falou sorrindo.

-/Por favor, Raposa... Eu estou pedindo pro favor, se algo acontecer comigo, volte imediatamente sem olhar para trás, sem correr riscos ta legal?/

-/Tigre olhe com quem você está falando... /- ela disse gentilmente passando a mão no rosto dele. - /É a Raposa... Do que você tem medo?/

- /Não se desvie do assunto ou nós vamos nos atrasar. Prometa, e poderemos cumprir com o nosso trabalho rápido./ - ele falou sério.

- /Mas.../

- /Escute, eu tenho sentido um pesar muito grande, desde algum tempo, algo que eu não sei o que é, mas não é bom.../- ele começou e foi interrompido por ela.

- /Como se algo estivesse nos esperando, um flash.../

- /Exato. Prometa, e nós seguiremos com a nossa parte na missão como sempre foi e esqueceremos isso aqui, como você deseja./- ele falou com certa urgência na voz.

Algo nas suas palavras a machucara, e ela finalmente se afastou alguns centímetros dele. Ela queria esquecer aquilo? Seu peito latejou levemente e suas entranhas pareceram afundar um pouco. È, ele tinha razão. Talvez fosse melhor sim, e era o que ela desejava. Não era...?

Os olhos dele a encaravam ainda indecifráveis e azuis, e exalavam uma urgência. O Tigre precisava ouvir uma resposta dela. E rápido, pois estavam quase perdendo a hora.

- /Tudo bem./- ela falou.- /Eu prometo./

Ele suspirou de alívio ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo pesado dentro do peito.

- /Agora vamos. Já está na hora./- ele disse segurando a mão dela

Os dois fizeram algum esforço para abrir as portas pesadas, mas logo foram ajudados por Damien que apareceu vindo da cozinha, e despediu-se deles. Os dois saíram para a neve e o vento congelante que turvava a visão de ambos, tudo a sua frente era branco, um deserto branco infinito.

- /Vamos./- ela disse segurando na mão dele, e começando a andar com alguma dificuldade na neve um pouco fofa, fazendo seus pés calçados em botas afundarem. Alguns centímetros na neve relativamente fofa. Uma lufada de vento particularmente fria, fez o seu rosto formigar, e então ela deixou para trás tudo que não fosse sua missão. A neve sob seus pés o vento bagunçando, seus cabelos ruivos, que agora encurtavam e se transformavam nos cabelos loiros do homem que agora estaria sendo julgado. Lentamente e de forma nauseante ela se tornou Yuri Kamarof. Quando a transformação já estava completa, sua mente estava totalmente voltada, para o plano: Explodir a fortaleza das sombras. Tudo parecia mais claro agora, os fatos estavam organizados em sua mente concentrada, sem interferências externas, sentiu-se como das outras vezes, pronta, para fazer o que havia sido mandada. A preocupação e a tensão dos dias anteriores pareceram se perder no meio do vento que arrastava o medo junto com a neve. Sentia-se impenetrável.

Ela olhou para o Tigre ao seu lado, mas ele não era mais o Tigre era um homem de olhos azuis escuros, mais ou menos da sua estatura, de ombros largos, rosto cansado, e cabelos loiros claríssimos. Tirando o rosto que era bem mais velho, ele estava bem parecido com o irmão, principalmente pelo cabelo loiro platinado, que eram bastantes semelhantes, que eram característicos da família Malfoy, e Jack não os herdara pelo fato de mãe ter os cabelos negros, mas aparentemente isso havia sido a única coisa que havia restado dela nele. O resto era absolutamente igual ao pai e conseqüentemente ao irmão.

Ele sorriu para ela com uma boca diferente, revelando dentes estranhos para ela.

- /Por um momento achei que você havia se tornado o Pirralho./- ela disse sorrindo e achando esquisito a voz diferente que saia da sua boca.

- /Raposa, não seja cruel, o Antony não é lá essas coisas em matéria de beleza, mas isso aqui também é demais./- ele disse apontando para o próprio peito.

Ele estava de volta. Ela sorriu.

- /É por causa do cabelo, a diferença é pouca./- ela disse passando a mão no novo cabelo dele.

- / É, o do Antony é um pouco mais claro./- ele concordou.- /Mas é bom não ficar passando a mão em mim, eu sei que eu sou irresistível mesmo com essa aparência, mas ainda assim pega mau um homem passando a mão no meu cabelo./- ele disse apontando para ela.

- /Espere até eu voltar até a minha forma original e você vai ver./- ela disse sorrindo. -/Como é o seu nome?/

- / Sergej Lukyan./- ele disse fazendo charme enquanto andavam na neve.

- /Nossa que imponente. O meu é: Yuri Kamarof, muito prazer Sr. Lukyan/- ela disse.

- /Prazer./ - ele respondeu, com um comprimento muitíssimo tradicional, dentre as famílias antigas russas bruxas.

- /Nossa de onde você tirou isso?/- ela perguntou espantada.-/Esse cara era pré-histórico ou o que?/

- /Sr. Kamarof, o senhor, não é muito mais novo que eu, permita-me lembrar-lhe./- ele disse muito polido. -/Como pode ver, sou um homem muito cordial./

- /Suponho que esteja certo, é melhor encarnarmos logo nos personagens, que nojo!/- ela falou com desgosto, exibindo uma feição de repugnância.- /Odeio pensar nas minhas mãos, como isso./- falou olhando para as costas das mãos, meio enrugadas.

- /É a vida, e o tempo./- ele falou, mas ela já o encarava com uma feição diferente, e nem sequer parecia um dia ter sido a ruiva, agitada, e alegre, que na verdade era. Ali era apenas uma carcaça de um homem velho, desgastado e fanático.

- /Cale a boca, Sr. Lukyan vamos logo com isso, hoje temos uma reunião importante, com a Cobra./

- /Você tem razão Kamarof./

Então os dias passaram a andar um pouco mais rápido quanto mais tempo conseguisse poupar, era mais tempo para utilizar no reconhecimento do terreno, que para o Tigre era considerada a parte mais difícil de todo o trabalho. Teriam que analisar a maioria dos lugares remotos, e sem movimentação da fortaleza das Sombras, para instalar a granada mágica, sendo que ele nunca tinham visto sequer a fachada da fortaleza. Seria difícil. Principalmente fazer isso sem que ninguém notasse, e o mais fundamental, conseguir sair de lá antes que tudo fosse pelos ares, e eles fosse juntos. A cabeça dos dois, era inundada de planos, de hipóteses que ambos especulavam para fazer com que o plano fosse executado. Os dois andaram uma grande extensão de neve branca que parecia se estender como um tapete branco puro a sua frente de forma infinita.

Depois de três horas andando no escuro, eles sentiram sair da barreira que separava o alojamento do resto do território, e que impedia qualquer um de aparatar naquele território. Ginny vasculho as informações que havia armazenado árdua e lentamente em sua mente, e tentou se localizar, fez o feitiço dos quatro pontos para checar a direção certa. Estavam indo no caminho certo. A escuridão, era pesada, mas ainda assim as estrelas brilhavam de forma impressionante, parecia que nunca havia visto estrelas mais brilhantes que naquele dia. A lua estava cheia e passaria os próximos quatro dias assim.

Depois de muito andar, aparentemente desnorteados, mas na mente de cada um dos dois, um sinal era reconhecido extraído das lembranças vistas das sombras prisioneiras, até que finalmente chegaram a um monte de neve que não era estranho a nenhum dos dois.

- /É aqui Kamarof./- disse o Tigre. Apontando para o monte de neve perto de um tufo sem vida de uma plantas rasteira qualquer. O que não era tão comum num deserto de gelo.

A Raposa chutou o monte de neve que ia até a sua cintura, e sim, eles haviam chegado, o monte ressoou um barulho oco, diferente do que faria se fosse realmente neve ou gelo, era uma passagem transfigurada. Não demorou muito e uma voz soou no desconhecido, mas ambos sabiam que ela vinha do subterrâneo, e sabia o que a frase que ela dizia realmente significava.

- /Estou perdido!/- a voz gritou para o ar.

A Raposa registrou como sendo a senha, ela deveria responder para que pudessem abrir a passagem.

- /Estou aqui!/- ela gritou em resposta, essa era a resposta que a pessoa procurava, apesar de parecer uma simples conversa, ou chamados de dois perdidos no meio de todo aquele gelo, eram as senhas necessárias para permitir que a passagem fosse aberta. No lugar do monte de neve, surgiu um alçapão, de ferro, que se abriu sem ruído nenhum o que seria praticamente impossível sem um feitiço amortecedor. Lá dentro puderam ver os contornos de alguém com vestes cumpridas e negras iguais as que eles usavam com o capuz que encobria quase todo o rosto tornando impossível reconhecer alguém em toda aquela penumbra, tendo apenas as varinhas e a lua como fonte de luz. Tudo que eles viram foi a silhueta difusa de um bruxo apontando a varinha para eles.

Ela foi buscar no fundo da sua mente, na ultima vistoria que havia feito na Sombra antes de vir, e se lembrou que deveria estar no turno desta noite.

- /Diestrov, boa noite./- falou fazendo uma imitação muito boa, do jeito que o verdadeiro Yuri Kamarof falava.

- /Kamarof. /- o outro falou com aversão, como se constatasse algo desagradável. E saiu do alçapão por uma escada escondia nas sombras. -/Vistoria./- falou ele, gélido.

-/Você sabe que somos nós, Diestrov/- falou o Tigre, soando também muitíssimo convincente.

-/Procedimentos de praste Lukyan. Você nunca vai se acostumar não é?/- falou a voz que vinha de dentro do capuz, que parecia ser e era feminina, de acordo com as informações que ambos tinham.

A mulher saiu totalmente do alçapão e perguntou.

- /Vocês moram por aqui?/

- /Não, na Espanha./- os dois responderam em uníssono.

- /Acolhemos a pessoa pelo traje que enverga./- ela começou de novo.

- /Mas a despedimos conforme a cultura que mostrou./- eles responderam, pronto agora, ela tocaria levemente o pulso e eles deveria fingir uma dor lancinante na cabeça. Essa era forma que eles eram ligados, uma forma de identificar-los. Cada Sombra tinha uma Maldição sobre si que os liga fisicamente, o guardião tinha uma das mãos que era como uma prótese preta lustrosa semelhante a uma simples luva, que se encaixava perfeitamente na ligação do cotovelo, tinha um olho tatuado em prata pura no outro pulso, o guardião fazia um movimento displicente de passar a mão negra sobre o olho no pulso e os cortes da tatuagem se abriam novamente tão vivos quanto no momento em que haviam sido traçados. Quando isso acontecia as Sombras que estivessem por perto sentiriam uma dor de cabeça excruciante, e a sua visão se tornava escura e turva. Quando o ministério soube disso, entenderam porque todas as tentativas de disfarce foram infrutíferas anteriormente, e todos os aurores que tentavam desaparecia e com o tempo eram dados por mortos. Nunca haviam conseguido capturar uma Sombra e mantê-la viva tempo suficiente para se extrair alguma informação, esta será a primeira vez. Na maioria das vezes as Sombras cometiam suicídio, antes que algum dos aurores pudesse investigar algo, e a Raposa não fazia a mínima de como havia feito para que a mesma história não se repetisse com Kamarof e Lukyan. O fato foi que a mulher estranhamente deu-se por satisfeita, e os deixou entrar.

- /Entrem, vocês quase chegaram atrasados./- ela disse.

- /Atrasados?/- perguntou o Tigre confuso falando rápido exatamente como Lukyan falava, Ginny segurou a vontade de dizer o quanto ele soava estranho coma voz daquele jeito, mas conseguiu se conter para ouvir para o que estariam atrasados.

- /Sim, a Cobra já está ai, dentro de alguns minutos deve começar a reunião./ - A mulher falou em um tom de quem não acredita.

- /Merda!/- foi tudo que Ginny pensou em dizer, e desceu as escadas apresada, entrando de vez no alçapão e o Tigre ao sue encalço. Havia ido por pouquíssimo que não haviam se entregado, mas ainda assim poderia usar a desculpa de que estavam em missão e que não tinha como saber.

Eles se olharam assim que penetraram no corredor iluminado por archotes nas paredes de pedra entalhada com desenhos marcados em baixo relevo, em outra situação Jack pararia e gastaria um bom tempo examinando os escritos das paredes, mas desta vez ele apenas passou os olhos rapidamente registrando certo interesse, mas seus olhos voltaram a recair no rosto de Kamarof, e ambos souberam o que se perguntavam. "Para que direção ficava a reunião?"

Mas para a grande sorte dos dois, três pessoas encapuzadas passaram, e ao vê-los parados no meio do caminho, falaram:

- /Kamarof! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, homem? Estamos atrasados!/- disse uma voz, rouca por debaixo do capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

- /Melhor correr!/- disse o outro mais baixo ao seu lado. Ginny reconheceu a voz de um deles, o que falou primeiro, como sendo Vitchaj um homem novo, de mais ou menos trinta anos e cabelos pretos. O segundo não se recordava em nada.

As Sombras saíram andando bastante apressadas, na sua frente, e ela e o Tigre se entreolharam e seguiram eles a passos rápidos. Eles foram se aprofundando cada vez mais na fortaleza subterrânea, e tentavam a todo custo memorizar o caminho que os levará até lá, mas era uma tarefa bem difícil visto que poucas vezes tinham um ponto de referencia, e as imagens que tinham visto nas mentes das reais sombras aprisionadas, não eram de grande ajuda, já que também não possuíam nenhum ponto de referencia.

Depois de andar durante mais ou menos dez minutos em curvas e corredores absolutamente parecidos, eles chegaram em um largo corredor que se dividia em 5 portas. Os seus guias não hesitaram nem por um instante e tomaram a segunda porta contando da esquerda para a direita.

Eles se viram em um enorme salão, bem iluminado por archotes de ouro e velas que flutuavam a dois metros acima das cabeças dos ocupantes que não eram poucos, o chão era todo coberto por um tapete que parecia ter sido feito sob medida para o local e continha desenhos vermelhos e dourados, nas paredes os entalhes modificavam seu estilo e pareciam ser a narração de uma história através de desenhos. No outro extremo do salão que se encontrava lotado com umas cem pessoas todas vestidas de preto com capuzes no rosto, irreconhecíveis, estava uma cadeira, extremamente adornada, mais parecida com um trono que estava vazia.

Alguns outros retardatários entraram depois deles e as portas se fecharam, com um leve estrondo. O burburinho que antes tomava conta dos ouvidos dos presentes cessou instantaneamente, e uma porta no fundo do salão perto do trono se abriu e uma pessoa alta saiu de lá, ela ou ele estava trajando vestes de veludo que ia alem de seus pés, um capuz que cobria o rosto impossibilitando qualquer tentativa de identificação, com uma postura imperiosa e imponente um andar leve e ameaçador, que causava arrepios nos presentes. A Cobra se sentou no trono confortavelmente, e todos fizeram uma reverência exagerada. Ao que aprecia todos ali eram fanáticos, tratavam seu líder como um verdadeiro Deus!

- /Silêncio!/- a figura falou secamente, embora não fosse preciso já que todos fazia um silêncio mórbido como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Bom, e talvez dependessem mesmo.- /Espero que tenham sido bem sucedidos em realizarem os trabalhos que lhes foram ordenados , e que não me envergonhem./

Algumas Sombras se moveram desconfortáveis diante daquela frase.

- /Convoquei esta reunião mais cedo do que era previsto por sérios motivos, tive que operar uma mudança de planos. Não faz muito tempo que tomei conhecimento de certos planos audaciosos do ministério russo contra nós. Mais uma de suas ridículas investidas contra nós, que nunca funcionam. Ele são realmente persistentes devo admitir, não dão valor algum as vidas tolas que mandam atrás de nós que sempre têm o mesmo destino que as anteriores, a morte. Não aprendem nada com as lições que viemos ensinando a eles, e logo em seguida manda outros tolos trás de nós, em caminho a morte certa./

Fez se uma pausa, então ele continuou.

- /Todos nós estamos cansados dessas tentativas. E estes novos planos são exatamente, mandar mais uma dupla de aurores amadores para nós. Desta vez eles tem mais informações que das outra vezes eu acredito que sabem até a a localização da nossa fortaleza, mas não faz mal; desta vez vamos fazer com que eles finalmente aprendam a lição./

O estomago de Jack se revirou como se tivessem dando um nós em suas entranhas, eles sabiam, como eles poderiam saber? Alguém do lado delas andava passando informações para A Cobra.! Era alguém muito bem informado pro sinal pois aquelas eram informações secretas, a missão de a cada dupla era de sigilo total!

-/A dupla deve estar chegando em três dias acho por isso resolvi passar as informações para vocês o mais urgente possível. Desta vez, quero que deixe-nos entrar, deixem que penetrem na fortaleza, e ajam como se houvessem acreditado do disfarce deles, esperem eles passarem informações erradas para o chefe da sua cessão, e então nós os aprisionaremos./

Quer que seja que passara as informações para A Cobra passara as informações serradas, sorte para os dois. Mas tinham que tomar mais cuidado ainda, e ser muito cuidadosos.

- /Quero que extraiam deles todas as informações possíveis, então dois dos meus iram tomar o lugar deles no ministério, e informa-los erroneamente, levando-os a um lugar onde estará preparada uma emboscada./

A multidão explodiu em murmúrio de aprovação, e o Tigre a Raposa se encaram, ambos com uma sensação gelada no estômago, mas também se juntaram ao coro de murmúrios em aprovação ao plano. Dentro de si eles pensavam que o plano só havia um furo... A dupla de aurores amadores já estava lá dentro.

A reunião continuou durante algum tempo e A Cobra explicou os detalhes do plano a todos, depois que tudo acabou ela dispensou todos excerto um grupo que ficou lá, para conversar sobre o plano, eles supunham, mas logo foram embora junto com o resto. A Raposa vasculhava na sua mente, o que Yuri Kamarof faia depois de uma reunião, ela estava fisicamente exausta fora uma longa caminhada, e logo teria que tomar a outra dose da poção antes que o efeito da dose anterior se fosse. Ela iria comer alguma coisa e depois iria se dirigir ao seu dormitório.

- /Sr. Lukyan eu irei jantar, com licença./- dizendo isso se afastou andando, e o Tigre ficou um tempo parado preocupado por ela estar saindo de perto, nem que fosse por alguns instantes rápidos, eles tinham que ficar juntos, para evitar qualquer ameaça eram muito mais vulneráveis separados. Mas não tinha escolha, e fez o que o verdadeiro Lukyan faria depois de uma reunião, foi se deitar. Caminhou pelos corredores que aparecia levar até os seus aposentos esperando sinceramente que não errasse o caminho.

Era tarde da noite, mas Jack continuava acordado o quarto onde estava acomodado não era confortável, mas era melhor do que esperava, tinha uma poltrona preta, uma cama de solteiro uma pequena estante vazia de livros que tinha apenas alguns fracos, um caldeirão velho e alguns cadernos, abarrotados de anotações. Estivera sentado na poltrona toda a noite, não tinha sono, não tinha tranqüilidade o suficiente para dormir, e diversas vezes pensara em ir procurar onde Kamarof dormia, e saber se estava tudo bem, aquilo parecia mais uma clausura do que um alojamento.

Encarava o teto com os olhos vidrados a adrenalina crescente no sue sangue o impedia que adormecesse, a todo momento esperava uma figura encapuzada invadir o lugar apontando a varinha a bradando feitiços. Foi até a estante, e pegou um dos cadernos com anotações, folheou a procura de algo relevante, quando seus olhos bateram em desenhos, e inscrições em uma língua ou dialeto que ele não conhecia, não era irlandês, russo, inglês, ou qualquer outra língua que ele tivesse conhecimento, continuou passando as páginas e os desenhos se moviam, parecendo símbolos de um caleidoscópio. Pareciam descrever rituais, mas ele jamais ouvira falar de um ritual como aquele, algo parecia ser sacrificado...

Pegou os outros cadernos e começou a folhear, e depois de algum tempo percebeu que os desenhos emitiam leves sons, vozes, como se os personagens estivessem encenando o ritual naquele momento, várias formulas, poções, ingredientes feitiços, Aquilo deveria ser magia negra fortíssima! Então se deu conta de que Lukyan deveria ter sido em algum ponto da sua vida, Mestre das Torturas. Pelas figuras, era o que dava a entender, e sabia todo tipo de coisas sórdidas, e perigosas... Ele estava levemente alarmado com a descoberta, não havia explorado esta parte da mente do prisioneiro enquanto ele estava sob seu poder.

Concluiu que aqueles cadernos poderiam ser úteis para algo quando saíssem dali, então lançou-lhes um feitiço redutor e guardou-os em um dos bolsos internos das vestes.

Olho no relógio de Lukyan, já eram dez horas da manhã, esse era o horário que Lukyan costumava acordar, então decidiu que já era hora de sair do quarto, como a verdadeira Sombra não costumava tomar café ele simplesmente tomou uma dose da poção para animar e outra dose da poção polisuco, e saiu do quarto; estava mais do que na hora de ele começar a explorar o lugar.

Saiu do quarto, e seguiu por um corredor que ele sabia levar aos andares mais subterrâneos, era o melhor lugar para se colocar uma granada mágica, na base da estrutura. Continuo andando, estava em um corredor cheio de portas, que de acordo com as memórias de Lukyan deveriam ser mais dormitórios, se perguntou se Ginny estaria em algum daqueles aposentos, e ficou realmente tentado e abrir a porta de algum para testar, mas conteve o impulso e continuou andando cada vez descendo mais. Agora a iluminação já estava bem precária, os archotes estavam cada vez ais distantes um dos outros e calculou que deveria estar a uns seis andares abaixo do seu dormitório. Observava o lugar que agora tinha as paredes úmidas quando esbarrou cegamente em alguém. Ambos caíram no chão, ele levantou-se rápido sentindo a palma da mão arder, por ter esfolado-a contra a parede áspera em busca de algum apoio não encontrado.

- /Quem é?/- ele perguntou, para o escuro e viu uma silhueta.

- /Sou eu Kamarof, Lukyan./- disse uma voz conhecida para ele. Por via das dúvidas acendeu sua varinha para confirmar, e a pessoa levantou o capuz, revelando o rosto de Yuri Kamarof.

- /Você me assustou, o que faz aqui?/- ele perguntou grosseiramente como faria Lukyan.

- /O mesmo que você/- o outro respondeu.

Ambos sabiam do que estavam falando.

- /Encontrou?/- Perguntou o Tigre

- /Até agora acho que o melhor lugar, são os calabouços, são os cômodos mais profundos./

- /Concordo./

- /Que tal nos calabouços e no nível dos dormitórios/-ela perguntou.

- /Perfeito./

E uma voz desconhecida soou atrás dele.

- /Lukyan?/

- /Sim./- ele respondeu áspero como sempre.

- /Estávamos lhe procurando, o Conselho dos Sete vai se reunir./

Tanto Ginny quanto o Tigre sabiam que o conselho era o grupo de estrategistas, que preparava, alguns dos planos e que eram vigiados de perto pela Cobra.

-/Tudo bem./- ele disse, sem demonstrar a insatisfação de não poder ter tido mais tempo para conversar com Ginny sobre a execução do plano, mas deveriam ser mais cautelosos. E os dois seguiram andando.

-/Achei que provavelmente o acharia aqui, lembrando os velhos tempos./- falou o outro.

-/Sinto falta de diversão./

-/Acho que breve, não poderá reclamar mais de falta de diversão./- disse o outro misteriosamente.

- /Ótimo./- falou o Tigre soando satisfeito.

- /A Cobra cuidou disse, você irá saber.../

E com um aceno da cabeça ele deixou Jack na frente de uma porta de madeira pesada e seguiu seu caminho em outra direção.

- /Lukyan?/

- /Claro, estão esperando mais alguém?/- ele respondeu, de forma um tanto quanto rude.

- /Não./- disse o ouro bruxo sério.

- /Você está atrasado./- disse outro de forma seca.

- /O idiota, que mandaram me procurar, só me achou agora./

- /Onde você estava?/- o perguntou o mesmo que falou primeiro.

-/Nas masmorras./

- /Sentindo falta do antigo trabalho?/

- /Ainda consigo ouvir os gemidos.../- ele falou com quem lembra de um natal em família.

- /Boa noticia./- disse o outro.

- /Como assim?/- ele disse sem entender o que queriam dizer com aquilo.

- /Nós temos uma boa notícia para você./

- /O intuito é me deixar curioso?/- ele perguntou sendo direto.

- /Controle a língua se não quiser vê-la no fundo do meu caldeirão./- um deles retrucou, parecendo levemente irritado.

- /Como você é o nosso mestre das torturas, é o mais qualificado para tanto./

- /Nós decidimos que é você quem vai cuidar dos invasores, quando eles chegarem, você vai tratar deles, será o encarregado de conseguir informações usando os métodos que escolher./- disse o que tinha a voz mais grave.

Lukyan deixou transparecer um ar de satisfação, e o leve contorno de um sorriso nos lábios.

- /Tem permissão para o que quiser, mas não os mate, nenhum dos dois, até que tenha permissão para tanto./- disse mais um com ar de quem se diverte, com a frustração esboçada no rosto de Lukyan.

- /Fique esperto eles devem estar por aqui esta semana. /- ele foi avisado.

- /Ótimo/- ele disse satisfeito.

- /Já pode ir./- disse o de vos grave.

- /E prepare seu repertório./- completou um deles antes que ele fechasse a porta .

As coisas estavam começando a ficar ativas

Ginny não fazia idéia de que horas seriam, ali naquele fortaleza, que do seu ponto de vista parecia muito mais com uma tumba do que com qualquer outra coisa. Era difícil respirar, pois até o ar em si parecia pesado demais, venenoso. Ela não conseguira descer mais alguns andares em direção a base da construção, mas não achou uma boa idéia arriscar em ter que passar pelo guarda que ficava no corredor que levava aos níveis mais profundos, não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa suficientemente boa, que não a deixasse sobre suspeitas. O Kamarof original, não gostava nem um pouco das masmorras.

Estivera caminhando a esmo, durante toda a tarde, desejando arduamente que ninguém houvesse notado a sua dispersão. Tentava evitar a todo custo encontrar Sombras, analisava cada parte que passava, imaginando qual seria a melhor para se instalar a granada.

Ela arquitetava tudo minuciosamente na mente, tentava gravar cada curva que fazia, para que facilitasse a fuga na hora de sair do local antes da granada explodir, teriam que sair pelo mesmo lugar que entraram, afinal não havia outro meio de entrar na fortaleza. O lugar era recheado de feitiços, contra invasores, sem contar que mais parecia um formigueiro que uma fortaleza, tinha sempre Sombras fazendo ronda pelos corredores, outras simplesmente investigando o comportamento das demais, ninguém nunca ficava sem fazer nada, mesmo que aparentasse. Tudo parecia cheirar mofo, e a mistério.

Ela passou a tarde fingindo fazer ronda nos corredores de baixo, até ter um mapa construído mentalmente de como era o lugar, tinham que se preparar. Ela procurava o Tigre em todos os lugares, mas ele parecia não estar em lugar nenhum, ela não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas seriam naquele momento pois trancada naquele túmulo não tinha nenhum contato com luz natural, e Kamarof odiava relógios. Tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo ali naquele lugar. Vendo o movimento das Sombras que eventualmente surgiam no meio da escuridão de um dos inúmeros corredores e portas aos andares superiores ela resolveu subir, talvez já estivesse no horário da sal refeição já que nem todos comiam juntos. Dali iria para o seu quarto, mas antes tentaria a todo custo localizar Jack, uma veia na sua têmpora já começava a latejar de preocupação, enquanto ma voz na sal mente, a tranqüilizava, repetindo inúmeras vezes que ele estava bem.

Mas fora tão estranho a Sombra vir falar com ele, e dizer que o Conselho gostaria de falar com ele... Estava preocupada o que teria feito com ele, todo aquela conversa na reunião do dia anterior, fora um aviso teriam que tomar muito cuidado, será que haviam descoberto? Seu coração gelou com essa hipótese, e sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Impossível, ele vinha tomando as doses da poção regularmente, não tinha? E seu disfarce estava perfeito, nem ela poderia ter reconhecido o Tigre! Estava tudo bem. Claro que estava. Mas se, ele não tivesse previsto que o Conselho o prenderia na sala durante tanto tempo e o efeito da dose anterior passasse! O seu estômago deu uma volta, enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça para espantar a hipótese, dizendo a si mesma que ele deveria levar uma dose consigo assim com ela sempre fazia, afinal ele não era nenhum amador! Mas ainda assim aquela sensação permaneceu no seu estômago.

Tinha que acha-la, era bom ela ficar sabendo que ele era o mestre de torturas do lugar, e que estava encarregado de extrair informações dos supostos espiões que entrariam na fortaleza. Isso não era bom, ele tinha esperanças que pudesse ficar de fora dos planos para capturar os espiões, que tecnicamente eram eles dois! Isso despertaria suspeitas, já que os dois aurores disfarçados não chegariam tão cedo, não dentro do tempo previsto, pelo simples fato de que eles já estavam lá! Acabaria despertando suspeitas sobre os dois, pois, por mais que soubessem interpretar muitíssimo bem, nunca seriam como os verdadeiros Kamarof e Lukyan. Uma hora ou outra eles acabariam cometendo algum erro, por mais que tentassem evitar, era algo inevitável, portanto estas eram medidas de disfarce apenas provisórias, já que não passariam tanto tempo assim na fortaleza.

Mas afinal onde aquela ruiva tinha se enfiado; bem considerando a atual situação não poderia mais chama-la de ruiva. Já era tarde e ele tinha acabado de sair de uma "expedição" às masmorras e calabouços junto com outras duas Sombras para analisar se estava tudo em ordem, o seu 'laboratório' como costumava chamar, onde Lukyan realizava suas 'experiências' que geralmente envolvia alguém gritando e ele sempre com aquele sorriso cínico no rosto, bastante paciente.

Onde Ginny Weasley havia se enfiado?! Ele já estava a uma hora e meia andando pelos corredores escuros e cheios de curvas e não cruzava com ela. Já era tarde, talvez ela já tivesse ido se deitar. Kamarof deitava cedo? Ele não sabia. Na verdade teria que perguntar a ela onde eram os aposentos deste infeliz do Kamarof!

Quando já passavam das três horas da manhã ele realizou que a melhor opção seria deixar para o outro dia, mas teria que ser urgente ela teria que saber, teriam que ser mais cuidadoso do que o que vinham sendo, e seu primeiro dia ali parecia ser um ano, o tempo parecia não passar dentro daquele mausoléu...

E ainda perturbado com seus pensamentos hipóteses e preocupações, ele tomou outra dose de poção para animar,e sentiu o líquido correr as suas veias lentamente como um lençol que percorre delicadamente o seu corpo, e uma sensação invadir o seu cérebro cansado. Sentindo o leve toque de adrenalina fazer a sua pulsação aumentar e o sangue correr um pouco mais rápido nas veias, o Tigre deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, seu sono parecia ter ido embora levado pelo sopro de adrenalina que se instalara em seu corpo dando a reconfortante sensação de disposição. Sem pensar duas vezes tomou outra dose que estava no bolso interno da sua capa teria que estar de pé as cinco horas em ponto, menos duas horas de sono não o fariam mau.

Então ele ficou olhando para o teto e organizando os fatos em sua mente um pouco mais alerta enquanto sentia sua circulação ferver levemente a dose de adrenalina aumentando no sangue e se espalhando como uma onda quente em uma noite fria.

Sentiu a respiração ser comprimida em seu peito como se tivesse lavado um soco excepcionalmente forte no peito, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões e sentiu a náusea tomar conta do seu estômago. Abriu os olhos sobressaltada, com a varinha em punho, sua visão era turva e o pequeno dormitório resumia-se a manchas difusas entre tons de marrom e preto. Seu estômago provou a ultimamente tão conhecida sensação de frio congelante, que feitiço era aquele?!

Sua visão era cada vez pior e a cada instante, que passava ela sentia a ardência em sal pele aumentar, o ar definitivamente havia abandonado as vias respiratórias. Fora atacada! Fora descoberta! Seu corpo ainda lerdo pelo sono mão dormido e cheio de interrupções, tentava entrar em alerta, o mais rápido possível, mas simplesmente não podia ignorar que sua pele estava borbulhando e derretendo.

O seu pensamento instantâneo foi: "Onde está o Tigre?"

Ela tinha que avisa-lo o mais rápido possível, se ela fora descoberta ele também fora, ele corria perigo! Muito perigo.

Deixou escapar um gemido de dor, quando seus ossos estalaram, por Merlim o que era aquilo...?

A porta do aposento se abriu de chofre, e um vulto negro entrou sussurrando tão baixo o que lhe apareciam palavras ininteligíveis. O Tigre precisava saber! Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, tentou se por de pé e passar pela pessoa que agora estava a sua frente, mas suas pernas fraquejaram em um tremedeira descontrolada, e ela teve que se apoiar na cama mau arrumada, para evitar que caísse totalmente no chão. Ainda assim, a tontura cada vez piorava, e ela deixou-se escorregar lentamente até o chão escuro do local. Estava tudo perdido. Sua cabeça rodava,e seu pescoço apoiava-se molemente na cama enquanto o vulto se abaixava e afastava cuidadosamente uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos da frente no rosto a levantando cuidadosamente...

O estranho remexeu na sua roupa de modo frenético e com mãos trêmulas e ágeis. Então encostou algo em seus lábios e ela sentiu algo descer como barro molhado pela sua garganta. Ela se engasgou, sentou-se e tossiu, mas uma mão forte a fez deitar-se novamente, ela tentou-se debater, mas a pessoa segurou seus braços que se movia debilmente em todas as direções. Aos poucos sua respiração foi voltando aos jorros, e pôde sentir o alívio do oxigênio em seus pulmões, sua visão clareava mais, as náuseas permaneciam, mas pouco a pouco ela recuperava o controle sobre si mesma.

- /Por Merlin Weasley nunca mais esqueça de tomar a droga da poção!/- uma voz conhecida sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto sal visão deixava de ser limitada apenas a machas disformes.

- /Jack?/- ela perguntou finalmente quando sua pele parou de borbulhar e arder, a náusea desapareceu, e ela sentiu-se melhor.

-/Claro que sou eu. E agradeça aos céus por ter sido eu a entrar pela porta deste cubículo, se fosse uma Sombra você provavelmente estaria trancafiada nos calabouços./

- /O que? Do que você está falando? Por que.../- ela disse sentando-se na cama e passando a mão pela cabeça sentindo os fios agora curtos e loiros.

- /Por que você teve esse ataque? Você esqueceu de tomar uma dose da poção polisuco, e estava sofrendo a transformação de volta ao seu corpo verdadeiro./- ele falou ainda aos sussurros.

Ela parou um tempo para associar aos fatos, e tentar se lembrar se havia realmente esquecido de tomar uma dose, e passou algum tempo assim. Era verdade antes de dormir ela não havia tomado nenhuma dose.

- /Nunca imaginei que fosse uma reação tão violenta./- ela comentou.

- /É muito diferente da poção tradicional, pode-se dizer; foi acrescentada uma dose considerável de emeróbios a mais, pra fazer com que a transformação dure mais. E a reação de mudança é bem mais violenta./- ele explicou.

- /Deveria ter imaginado. /- disse ela mais calma.- /Fui muito descuidada./

- /Não posso lhe tirar a razão./- disse ele.

- /Não irá acontecer de novo./- ela garantiu.

- /Quase me matou de susto, quando entrei e vi você com seus cabelos vermelhos se contorcendo no chão!/- ele disse pesaroso.

- /Eu também me assustei. Imagine acordar com o ar sendo tirado dos pulmões? Nada agradável achei que tinha sido atacada, estava prestes a ir atrás de você para alerta-lo./

- /Eu vim para alerta-la também./- ele disse com as feições sérias.

- /Alertar-me...? Sobre o que?Aconteceu algo?/

- /Lukyan é um mestre das torturas./

- /Mesmo? Achei que não existissem mais deles no mundo.../- ela falou na voz rouca de Kamarof saindo como um fiapo.

- /Eu também. Mas o pior.../- ele não chegou a terminar a frase, ela ligou um fato ao outro rapidamente e concluiu:

-/Não em diga que... Não diga que você ficou.../

- /Sim./- ele concordou.

-/É você quem irá torturar os supostos aurores buscando informações?/-e al disse no mesmo tom de voz que Kamarof usava.

- /Exato./

- /Nada bom, Lukyan, você sabe que os tais aurores,/- ela fez um gesto indicando os dois neste momento- /não irão chegar! O que apenas nos coloca mais na linha de fogo ainda, pois você estará envolvido no plano e atrairá muito mais atenção sobre você que o necessário./

- /Eu sei. É isso que me preocupa./

Pela sua cabeça passou o pensamento de que ele poderia recusar o cargo, mas foi varrido de sua mente instantaneamente era suicídio. Não se podia recusar uma ordem do conselho, e o tal Lukyan nunca renunciaria a este cargo se fosse uma Sombra, não seria característico. Era praticamente a mesma cosia que escrever na testa "eu sou um impostor do ministério".

Sentiu um frio na barriga de pensar se tivesse sido pega, ainda agora... Sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar os pensamentos.

- /Parece que está tudo indo contra nós./-ela comentou de relance, ainda pensativa.

- /Não fale isso, a situação sempre pode ficar pior./- ele falou severo para ela, sugerindo o episódio de agora a pouco.

- /Já disse não vai mais acontecer./- ela disse segura de si. - /Eu também estive procurando por você, ontem, mas não te achava e lugar algum Lukyan./

- /Estava ocupado como deve saber./

- /Eu encontrei o lugar./

- /Tem certeza que é adequado?/- ele perguntou.

- /È na base da construção, e causará um desabamento instantâneo, nas fundações arrastando os andares superiores junto. Podemos colocar três das granadas lá, e mais duas em andares mais acima, só por garantia./

- /É uma ótima estratégia. Posso ver o local? Mostre-me./

- /Não se preocupe você terá chance de vê-lo com mais freqüência que imagina./

- /Devia ter imaginado, as masmorras./

- /Exato./

- /Ótimo./

- /Como você achou os meus aposentos? Estive procurando os seus ontem a noite./ - ela perguntou curiosa.

- /Longa história Kamarof, longa história... Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que preparar os calabouços e as masmorras, você sabe.../

- /Vou com você para lhe mostrar exatamente onde é.../

Ginny o levou, para baixo, onde eles permaneceram por um bom tempo

O clima parecia tenso para o Tigre, e seus músculos começavam a apresentar sinais de cansaço extremo novamente, ele andava para cima e para baixo por aqueles corredores intermináveis, até as masmorras, trazendo as várias algemas grilhões facas, poções, alicates, pinças, que iria precisar para fazer o trabalho que teria que fazer. Achou inclusive algo muitíssimo fascinante, uma caixa recheada e cacos de vidro quente inquebráveis, muito úteis. A maioria das Sombras estava envolvida em alguma tarefa relacionada com o plano, até Kamarof fora chamado mais tarde, e ele esperava que não fosse nada de muito grande.

Não almoçou coisa que não era costume de Lukyan normalmente, excerto quando ele tinha trabalho a fazer o que era o caso, seu estômago eventualmente soltava grunidos, e sustentava profundas olheiras, por falta de sono. Seu corpo estava cedendo ao cansaço inevitável.

Abriu a capa e tirou de dentro do bolso outra dose da sua companheira agora sempre constante, ingeriu o líquido vermelho de um gole só e sentiu aquela já conhecida sensação, com suas mãos agora tremendo de energia. Já era a segunda noite que ele passava em claro; ou seria a terceira? Ele não saberia dizer, mas não podia dormir, tinha que manter sua vigilância constante, por si e pela Raposa. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquilo já estava sendo demais para ela, embora ela não comentasse nada como era o protocolo, ele sentia toda vez que falava com ela a voz arrastada de Kamarof, tornava-se cada vez mais ofegante e rouca, era pouco perceptível principalmente por causa daqueles trajes, que sempre lhe cobriam o rosto, mas ele sabia que estava acontecendo.

O que acontecera hoje de manhã fora perigosíssimo! Se não tivesse sido ele a entrar lá, ela estaria em maus lençóis e ele não conseguia tirar isto da cabeça.

Deixou cair o vidro que segurava em suas mãos, e o líquido se espalhou no chão. Era o segundo frasco de veneno de maccácia que quebrava nesta tarde.

- /Merda./- ele xingou irritado para as paredes escuras e úmidas do local, com um acena da varinha o líquido desapareceu, e o frasco de vidro se junto, novo outra vez. - /Concentre-se homem, concentre-se./

E voltou a arrumar as coisas nas prateleiras novamente. Depois de algum tempo ouviu a porta se escancarar, e as vestes pretas as quais seus olhos já estavam acostumados aparecerem de frente para ele e uma voz gélida soou por debaixo do capuz:

- /O conselho o chama hoje a meia noite, não se atrase./- disse a voz.

- /Algo de errado?/- perguntou Lukyan em tom monótono.

- /Hoje a meia noite./- disse o outro e saiu, do calabouço onde Lukyan estava, deixando-o sozinho no meio do monte de frascos e açoites.

Eram quase seis da tarde, mas Ginny não sabia disse, ela estava novamente por perto das masmorras examinando o local e tanto ver se provocava a coincidência de encontrar com Lukyan por lá. Mas a descrição e exigida pela situação, não permitia passar muitas vezes por ali, ou alguém poderia achar um comportamento bastante estranho. Afinal era estranho porque alguém sem interesses aparentes iria ficar vagando, rondando as masmorras? Não fazia sentido algum. Mas ela tinha que tentar, estava esperando a chance para mostrar a ele o lugar perfeito para colocar as granadas.

Estava irritada, seu dia não começara bem, e as náuseas por causa da poção não havia deixado totalmente o seu corpo, e a falta de noção sobre o tempo só piorava as coisas com o seu humor. Não via o Tigre em lugar nenhum que Merda! Ela já estava muitíssimo irritada. Mas o frio que percorria o seu estômago toda vez que uma Sombra encapuzada passava era suficiente para fazê-la conter a irritação e não demonstra-la.

Ela estava andando por um corredor então uma mão a segurou pelo braço de forma rude, ela se virou assustada contendo o revide. Olhou para a figura encapuzada que deixava aparecer uma parte do rosto branco como neve, e não a reconheceu.

- /Sr. Kamarof?/- a Sombra falou com uma voz grave e mais arrastada que a sua.

- /O que quer?/- perguntou com desdém, como a sua personagem faria.

- /É sobre o Conselho./- a Sombra disse largando o braço dela.

- /Ele desejam a minha presença?/- ela perguntou, mudando o tom, Kamarof tinha respeito pelo Conselho.

- /Sim./

- /Onde?/

- /No lugar de praste hoje a meia noite./

- /Estarei lá./- Kamarof confirmou a presença com segurança.

A Sombra fez um aceno coma cabeça e virou-se tomando seu caminho anterior, e deixando uma Ginny bastante pensativa, o que o conselho poderia querer com ela, que exigisse tanto sigilo? A meia noite... Isso estava soando estranho. Será que era uma armadilha? Havaí sido descoberta... Se houvesse sido descoberta não faria sentido que a prendessem logo, ela já estava quase nas portas das masmorras, seria extremamente fácil para eles fazerem isso sem chamar atenção, do outro auror disfarçado. Na era necessário convoca-la... Ou era? As perguntas continuaram enchendo a sua cabeça, até ela vislumbrar os contornos de outra Sombra na curva adiante, e já estava se pondo na defensiva, quando a pessoa levantou o capuz, e ela suspirou aliviada. Finalmente ele havia aparecido.

- /Estava procurando por você./- ela disse.

- /Bom, agora não está mais./

- /Preciso lhe mostrar, o local , sobre o qual lhe falei, é urgente, tenho sérias surpresas./- ela falou sussurrando para ele, e observou as feições de Lukyan se enrijecerem, e ele confirmar com uma aceno da cabeça, para que ela o seguisse.

- /Tenho que lhe falar antes que não dê tempo./- ele disse com pressa depois do jantar.

- /O que?/- ela perguntou para ele olhando insegura para os lados, assegurando-se de que não vinha ninguém naquela direção.

-/O conselho, ele solicitou minha presença hoje a meia noite./- ele disse.

-/Não foi só você, eu ia lhe contar quando fomos interrompidos mais cedo./- ela se referia ao momento em que ela havia mostrado a ele o lugar para colocar as granadas.

- /Eles chamaram Kamarof também?/- perguntou Lukyan soturno.

- /Sim, você sabe o que isto pode significar.../- ela falou pesarosa, com a voz tão baixa que ele teve dificuldades em ouvir.

Ele acenou a cabeça de Lukyan em resposta, agora que ambos sabiam que tinham sido chamados para o mesmo encontro, as coisas se tornavam mais sinistras. A suspeita de que haviam sido descobertos era cada vez mais forte nos peito de cada um dos dois, juntamente com o receio de ir ou não no encontro. Mas no fim, eles não tinham escolha.

O Tigre se distanciou andando devagar sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, não poderiam mais se dar ao luxo de serem vistos juntos... Virou-se de costas e andou a passos largos até seus aposentos. Sua cabeça zunia, e sua vontade era apontar a varinha para a estante e manda-la pelos ares, eles estavam sendo muito descuidados! Essa reunião a meia noite, com os dois, poderia ser uma armadilha, para pegar os dois juntos, evitando assim, de um escapar! Seria a chance perfeita, e uma recusa a ir, seria a confirmação que eles precisariam, para mata-los. Eles não tinham saída!

Tinham que continuar a missão, amanhã seria o último dia, se tudo corresse conforme o previsto, ele poderiam posicionar as granadas amanhã a tarde, aciona-las a noite, quando fluxo de Sombras era mais intenso no interior da fortaleza e menos intenso no exterior como a saída, era apenas uma questão de estuporar o guardião que estivesse na saída este dia, eles seriam dois contra um, a vigilância seria reduzida já que o fluxo de pessoas fora da fortaleza era durante o dia, a noite ela já estariam voltando, e eles tentariam passar. Parecia que estava tudo organizado, mas se houvesse um erro agora, tudo daria errado, e ai não haveriam mais Raposa e Tigre voltando para os alojamentos na segunda feira.

A tensão o estava massacrando e logo mais um frasco de um líquido intensamente vermelho jazia esquecido e vazio em um dos bolsos daquela maldita capa.

Suas mãos agora tremiam com um pouco mais de intensidade, e ele não conseguia segurar a varinha com firmeza, os pensamentos passavam na velocidade da luz pela sua cabeça relativamente atordoada, por um momento tentou refletir se aquilo seria por causa da tensão, ou seria um efeito colateral de mais uma das inúmeras doses de poção para animar. Talvez fossem os dois. Ele não estava muito dedicado à aquele pensamento, eu logo se misturou ao turbilhão que se formava na sua mente.

Olhou no relógio, faltavam meia hora para a meia noite. Era melhor ele ir logo, afinal a sala onde fora da última vez não era o que se poderia chamar de perto. Então levantou-se e começou a andar pelos corredores abandonados dos andares superiores.

Poderiam ser meio dia, ou meia noite, Kamarof nunca iria saber a diferença enterrado naquela tumba, mas felizmente seu palpite estivera certo, tinha saído na hora que deveria, talvez um pouquinho antes, mas era melhor assim. Ela pensava enquanto se deparava com a porta preta de madeira maciça, de aparência pesada e bastante majestosa.

Ela suspirou e pousou a mão que não era sua sobre uma varinha que era tão igualmente sua quanto o resto do corpo, suspirou, adentrou a sala. Sua primeira impressão foi que estivesse do lado de fora da fortaleza, que por algum milagre tivesse alcançado a superfície , mas logo se desfez desta ilusão ao observas as paredes de mármore. O lugar, era totalmente o oposto de todos os outros lugares da fortaleza, era bem iluminado e as paredes de mármore intensificavam ainda mais o contraste com o resto dos corredores onde as paredes eram de pedra escura.

Seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se acostumar com toda aquela claridade enquanto ela observava o espaço a sua volta e notava que o único móvel era um cabide, para capas e ao seu lado uma Sombra parada.

Ela caminhou até a Sombra, e entendeu tudo, aquela seria uma das reuniões onde eles deixavam, as capas, do lado de fora da sala, no cabide, e entravam com o rosto a mostra para todos os membros do Conselho, em respeito a superioridade dos buxos que o formavam. Ela lembrou o que vira na mente do verdadeiro Yuri kamarof, as lembranças, imagens das reuniões que ele já participara antes.

Olhou para o cabide, deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio contido e entrecortado, tentando não demonstrar o alívio em ver que haviam três outras capas, penduradas nos ganchos do cabide. Ela não havia entrado sozinha ali dentro. Lukyan já estaria ali?

Observou as capas, mas não havia como identificar, não havia nenhuma diferença entre elas todas parecia réplicas exatas. Então ela simplesmente tirou a sua e depositou em um dos ganchos olhando para a Sombra que a encarava. Agradecendo por ter colocado a varinha de Kamarof no bolso da calça abriu a pequena porta a direita do cabide, e entrou.

Novamente seus olhos se chocaram com a iluminação, ou a falta quase iminente dela. Sentiu-se completamente cega, e quase cedeu a tentação de esticar os braços a frente do corpo, não havia quase nenhuma luz no recinto e tudo era embebido em sombras. Com exceção de cindo velas posicionadas a um canto da sala comprida, que quase não emitiam nenhuma claridade significante. Com dificuldade pôde ver o contorno de três pessoas uma ao lado da outra, então juntou-se a elas, e se pôs a esperar sem dizer uma palavra pressionada por um silêncio que doía aos ouvidos.

Não tinha como saber se Lukyan era uma das pessoas que estava ali naquela penumbra toda, mas desejou que fosse, assim não se sentia tão vulnerável, inconscientemente colocou a mão na varinha como se esperasse jorrar raios de todas as direções a qualquer instante. Não gostou de ter que se desfazer da sua capa e de tudo que havia dentro dela, mas não poderia simplesmente esvaziar os bolsos da capa antes de entrega-la, seria um ato de visível desconfiança. Mas ainda assim seu subconsciente desejava que ela o tivesse feito.

Dois minutos depois, ela ouviu a porta se abrir as suas costas, e uma súbita claridade extra iluminar a sala, não ousou olhar para trás, e permaneceu com a cabeça fixa onde estava, mas ainda assim aproveitou para lançar um olhar de esguelha às outras Sombras na tentativa pouco frutífera de identifica-las.

Conseguiu vislumbrar uma delas antes que a porta se fechasse e a sala voltasse a ficar imersa na penumbra, era a guardiã, a que os deixara entrar, e por um segundo teve a impressão de ver os traços da tatuagem em seu pulso, mas concluiu que deveria ter sido apenas impressão afinal estava muito escuro.

A Sombra que havia entrado na sala, aparecia estar pouco orientada como ela esteve ao entrar; a mudança tão drástica de iluminação seria uma tentativa de distração e atordoamento para fazer com que os presentes na sala não prestassem muita atenção no que os aguardava lá dentro? Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna na velocidade da luz. Então o dono de uma silhueta larga ficou de pé ao seu lado, a postura bastante imponente, arriscou outro olhar furtivo. Era ele, o Tigre chegara.

Não se atreveram sequer a uma troca de olhares, não demorou muito e uma porta mas desta vez a sua frente se abriu não deixando escapar nenhuma claridade, e o aposento permaneceu na mesma penumbra de antes.Sete pessoas entraram e se postaram a sua frente uma ao lado da outra. Os cinco se curvaram em uma reverência para O Conselho.

- /Estão todos presentes./- um dos cinco que usavam máscaras pelo que deu para perceber naquele escuro.

- /Ótimo./- disso um de voz suave em um tom impaciente.

- / O assunto que temos a tratar pode ser considerado urgente./- disse outro

-/É sobre os dois aurores do ministério./- o outro falou. Jack sentiu seu estômago despencar e o coração congelar assim como o sangue em suas veias, ficou apreensivo.

Todos os cinco continuaram em silêncio.

- /Os chamamos aqui, porque vocês, foram incumbidos de certas partes do plano. Dentre as outras Sombras, vocês se sobressaíram./- Lukyan, esboçou um ar de satisfação e orgulho.

- /Alguns já sabem de sua parte, o contrário de outros. Vocês são parte necessária para os planos da Cobra, não a decepcionem./- disse o sétimo que tinha a voz grossa e retumbante como um trovão.

- /Não iremos./- cada um dos cinco murmurou em resposta.

- /Para o bem de vocês todos. A Cobra sabe o que é bom para nós confiem nela e terão sucesso./

- /Nós confiamos./- disseram novamente os cinco.

- /Pois bem, não temos segundos a serem desperdiçados, temo que agir rápido./- ele continuou.-/Kamarof e Yakov, vocês ficaram com uma parte fundamental ao plano, vocês irão ocupar o lugar deles após extraírem as informações deles. Usaram a aparência e comportamento característicos dos aurores para permearem em seu meio social, e lidera-los até a armadilha./

Se a situação fosse outra Jack teria começado a gargalhar instantaneamente tamanha era ironia do momento, mas pelo contrário, o plano se assemelhava muitíssimo ao que eles estavam cumprindo, não poderia ser coincidência. Alguém do alto escalão do ministério estava passando informações para as Sombras, e isso era um assunto sério a ser resolvido imediatamente quando chegasse no alojamento Ivanovitch seria a primeira pessoa a ficar sabendo.

- /Vocês terão algum tempo para se prepararem, mas não demorem muito, tempo é sucesso./

- /Claro, senhor, como nos for ordenado. Tempo é sucesso./- eles disseram em conjunto.

- /Agora podem se retirar, serão convocados para tomarem conhecimento dos detalhes./- disse um dos sete com uma voz macia e ameaçadora.

Então ele viu Kamarof, e mais um dos que estavam lá que ele não sabia que era se retirarem da sala. Queria saber que horas eram, mas não se atreveria a olhar nem que fosse por um segundo sequer para o relógio, com certeza já seria mais que meia noite e meia. Estava nervoso, não faltava muito para o efeito da poção terminar e ele tomar a sua real aparência. Tinha que voltar logo para os seus aposentos para poder tomar mais uma dose antes que fosse reconhecido.

- /Lukyan, a sua parte do plano está em andamento?/- perguntou o dono da voz grave.

- /Em pleno andamento senhor./- disse em um tom compenetrado.

- /Já sabe como prosseguir?/

- /Sim, senhor./

- /Precisará de ajuda? Creio que não, estou certo?/

- /Sim./- respondeu Lukyan.

- /Então está dispensado, e lembre-se: sem erros./

- /Certamente senhor./- ele disse e finalmente com uma sensação de alívio ele deixou a sala recuperou a sua capa, no cabide da sala de mármore que ele concluiu só aparecer pela noite pois quando ele estivera lá antes não havia passado por ela. Logo que se viu em um corredor deserto, tirou o frasco com a poção viscosa de dentro do bolso da capa, e tomou-a de uma vez. Sussurrou '_evanesco_' e o fraco desapareceu.

Continuou seu caminho a passos largos, quando ouviu vozes mais adiante, as vozes começaram a se alterar, embora ele não entendesse o que diziam, ele se colocou em estado de alerta. Andou mais rápido e a cena que viu fez o sangue parar de correr.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos estava coma varinha apontada para uma Sombra, provavelmente uma das outras que faziam patrulha nos corredores durante a noite. Algo em sua mente gritava de forma desesperadora para que não fosse ela, que não fosse a sua ruiva ali exposta no corredor em pé com a varinha na mão prestes a duelar. Mas ele conhecia a voz dela, quando ela lançou um feitiço estuporante, seu coração apertou e por um ou dois segundos ele sentiu-se inútil, desorientado sem saber o que fazer.

Ela fora descoberta! Estava em perigo total! E ele não poderia fazer nada ou seria descoberto também, e assim os dois estariam mortos dentro de duas semanas no máximo.

- /Você não tem escapatória, auror./- disse a Sombra sibilante, com a varinha apontada, para Ginny.

Jack não teve outra opção, deu dois paços silenciosamente, levantou a sua própria varinha, e deixou que o feitiço escapasse da sua boca como veneno em seus lábios.

- /Estupefaça./

Um brilho vermelho riscou o ar, e ele observou imóvel, o vulto de cabelos vermelhos cair quase que em câmera lenta em direção ao chão frio de pedra, tocando a pedra com um barulho abafado, e os fios cor de fogo se espalhando pelo chão ao redor da sua cabeça. Seu estômago parecia ser feito de chumbo pois estava pesando uma tonelada naquele momento, e seu subconsciente perguntava a si mesmo porque a ruiva ali no chão não se levantava.

- /Ela é um dos aurores do ministério, eu a vi ingerindo poção polisuco, e depois quando a interrompi ela sofreu a transformação de volta./- disse a Sombra que pela voz era uma mulher.

- /Então ela conseguiu entrar.../- disse ele fazendo soar surpreso.

- /Estes porcos da imundice./- disse a mulher com desdém.- /Como são tolos em imaginarem que entrariam na nossa fortaleza despercebidos./

- /Vou leva-la para as masmorras./- disse andando até a ruiva caída.

- /Temos que avisar aos outros!/

- /Não!/- disse Lukyan de imediato.- /Não vamos dar alarde ainda, ou o outro auror pode perceber e tentar fugir!/

A Sombra o encarou indecisa entre levar o mérito instantâneo de ter encoberto sozinha a intrusa, e ser discreta. Mas o receio de colocar seu mérito a perder e vê-lo se transformar e fracasso caso o outro auror tentasse fugir falou mais alto.

- /Suponho que você tenha razão./- disse em um tom baixo.

- /Claro que sim, dar alarde agora, colocaria o plano a perder./- o Tigre falou com convicção.

- /É./- a mulher concordou um pouco mais segura.

- /Vou leva-la para as masmorras, estou responsável, por faze-la falar.Não conte a ninguém./- disse, e sem esperar mais perguntas, ou qualquer manifestação da sombra ao seu lado ergueu Ginny com um aceno da varinha que a fez flutuar molemente a alguns metros do chão, fez o frasco de poção polisuco quebrado desaparecer, limpou a poção derramada, e começou a guia-la no sentido aposto. Tinha quer rápido ou talvez alguém os visse.

Ela flutuava alguns metros a frente bem alto, mas ele tomava cuidado para que não batesse no teto pois, seria mais fácil passar despercebido caso encontrasse com uma sentinela. O caminho para as masmorras nunca parecera mais comprido e tortuoso para ele seu coração batia acelerado, o que ele faria com ela agora? Teria que entregar informações, mas como?! Teria que entregar o plano?

Quando descobrisse, que Kamarof era o impostor, descobririam que Lukyan também era,afinal eles havia chegado junto, era tão suspeito quanto ela, e então ele estaria em maus lençóis que nem ela, e não poderia salvar ela. Só tinha uma solução, ele pensava com sua mente aturbulada de pensamentos, ele teria que atrasar o máximo possível que o conselho tomasse conhecimento e informações sobre o fato.

Ele já conseguira silenciar a Sentinela daquele andar por aquela noite, já era bastante tempo a ganhar, mas no dia seguinte teria que ir imediatamente dar as informações antes que a Sentinela, pois ele chegara depois que ela já estava transformada então não teria como informar qual era a forma anterior de Ginny, a forma que a poção polisuco lhe concedia, a não ser que sentissem falta de Kamarof, e ele julgava que isso não fosse acontecer em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Se a sentinela fosse antes, ela denunciaria que Ginny se transformava em Yuri Kamarof, e ele também estaria perdido, pois eles haviam entrado juntos na fortaleza, era uma questão de tempo até eles acharem o Guardião que os deixara entrar. Sendo assim ele iria procurar o conselho cedo, e lhe informar que encontrara a auror, que uma Sentinela a vira se transformar, como ele não saberia dizer quem era a Sentinela, eles teria que acha-la, e interroga-la, isso já lhe daria algum tempo.

Amanhã seria o último dia que eles teriam para armar todo o plano dentro da fortaleza, terá que instalar as granadas o mais rápido possível, a apartir do momento em que fossem ativadas eles só teria meia hora para sair do local, e chegar a uma distância segura. Pelo jeito ele teria que executar o plano mais cedo do que o esperado.

Chegou as masmorras, e colocou Ginny sentada em uma cadeira ainda inconsciente. Olhou preocupado para ela, como os tiraria de lá? Ele se perguntou antes de fazer ela retomar a consciência.

- /Escute com atenção,/- ele falou pausadamente, enquanto ela ainda parecia sonolenta -/Você foi descoberta./- e neste momento ela pareceu fazer a menção de falar, mas ele pousou o dedo sobre seus lábios impedindo-a.- /Escute. Você foi descoberta, mas ainda não acabou, como eu sou o mestre de torturas, posso aliviar um pouco a situação, mas logo que eles descobrirem em quem você se transforma, estamos perdidos./

Ele fez uma pausa para ver se ela estava compreendendo, ela fez um aceno de concordância, então ele prosseguiu:

- /Provavelmente vão me pedir para extrair informações de você, e vão querer que Kamarof esteja aqui para assistir, mas nós dois sabemos que ele não vai comparecer. Eles vão querer saber do meu progresso e eu terei que dizer que você se nega a dar informações. Como provavelmente não vão querer chamar atenção das outras Sombras, pois ainda existe outro auror infiltrado que eles não querem alertar, não haverão outros seguranças aqui nas masmorras, eu instalo as granadas na hora do almoço, e se tudo correr como eu espero, ativo elas e venho te tirar daqui. Entendeu bem?/

Ela devolveu com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça.

-/Enquanto isso terei que fingir que estou fazendo o que me mandam, mas eu vou tentar ganhar tempo./- ele disse olhando-a com as feições tensas.

Ele andava paços incertos em direção a sala onde se encontrara as duas vezes com O Conselho, não queria faze-lo mas teria ou todo o plano estaria perdido, os corredores nunca pareceram tão curtos, seu sangue era uma mistura rala de qualquer substancia que fazia seu peito lateja de pesar. Ela estava lá nas masmorras, ele a trancara lá, nunca iria esquecer os olhos de um expressão indecifrável, algo entre receio, susto, e preocupação, que o seguiram durante o pequeno caminho até a porta da masmorra. Mas esse era o único jeito, de tira-los de lá.

- /Preciso ver o conselho é urgente./- ele falou, para uma Sombra que se encontrava de vigia na porta da sala.

- /Quem é você?/

- /Lukyan./- ele respondeu de forma seca.

- /O Conselho está indisponível./- disse a Sombra.

- /É urgente./- ele insistiu.

- /Seja o que for, terá que esperar./- a Sombra falou irredutível.

O Tigre olho para a porta da sala especulando as repercussões daquele fato, era um tremendo golpe de sorte.

- /Quando eu puder falar-lhes, mande alguém em avisar, estarei nas masmorras, e diga que é urgente./- foi tudo que ele disse a Sombra na porta de forma autoritária, e saiu se esperar uma resposta.

Aquilo tinha sido um golpe de sorte tremendo, assim ele ganharia mais tempo, Implantaria as granadas ao meio dia quando seria menos difícil de passar despercebido pelos corredores, pois a maioria das Sombras estaria almoçando.

O Conselho quando soubesse iria querer olhar a refém e fazer perguntas a ela, depois iriam mandar alguém localizar Kamarof para que ele visse em quem se transformaria, e para começarem logo a sessão onde extrairiam informações para executar o plano, esse seria um dos maiores problemas depois de saber sobre a Sentinela que a vira, quando percebessem que Kamarof não estava lá.

Ele voltou a passos largos para as masmorras, não poderia fazer mais nada, só esperar. Então quando ele cruzou a porta da masmorra que ele passara a odiar fazia tempo, e viu a sombra dos cabelos cor de fogo espalhados pelo chão molhado e nojento, naquela tumba onde tudo parecia um pouco além da morte. Seu peito latejou fortemente quando seus olhos se cruzaram e ele olhou novamente os olhos castanhos indecifráveis. Ele a amarrara firmemente com cordas podia ver as marcas vermelhas na pele exposta ao contato áspero com as cordas. De repente sentiu como se de repente alguém tivesse arrancado algo muito importante de dentro do seu peito. Então o ar foi faltando lentamente. Ele fizera o que tinha que ser feito.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am waiting for disaster

Uma batida na porta daquele maldito lugar o fez virar a cabeça para encarar quem quer que fosse pelo pequeno espaço quadrado que havia na porta. Ainda sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, lenvantou-se da cadeira onde estivera sentado com os cotovelos nos joelhos e foi abrir a porta.

A Sombra com capuz o olhou de cima abaixo e quando ela levantou a cabeça ele pôde reparar na mascara que a pessoa usava , era um membro do conselho.

Percebeu a satisfação emanar pelos poros do recém chegado no local, e sentiu nojo.

- /Você queria falar com O Conselho./- disse a Sombra sem desviar o olhar da Ginny deitada no chão.

- /Achei a auror./- ele disse cético,

- /É ela. Uma mulher.../- sussurrou o outro com uma voz que fazia Jack pensar em coisas nada agradáveis.

-/É./

- /Como você a encontrou? Não era previsto a chegada dela agora./

- /Ontem a noite saindo da sala que nos reunimos ontem, ela estava lá./- falou Jack sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- /Conte-me direito./- exigiu o homem ainda sem tirar os olhos de Ginny.

- /Na verdade eu não a encontrei de foram propriamente dita, eu encontrei ela discutindo com uma Sentinela, logo percebi que ela não era uma de nós e então estuporei-a pelas costas, e aconselhei a sentinela a não alardear, pois eles trabalham em pares e o outro par ainda estaria a solta. Trouxe-a para cá de forma a não levantar suspeitas./- falou injetando um pouco de orgulho na voz.

- /Fez muito bem./- disse coma voz inebriada de prazer em ver a auror caída imóvel no chão, andou a até ela,e segurou seu queixo com uma mão enluvada de preto, e olhou nos olhos dela. Vi a expressão da minha ruiva se contorcer, ele estava investindo contra mente dela, mas eu sabia perfeitamente ela não iria deixa por nada deste mundo ele ter acesso a sua mente. - /Vamos ver por quanto tempo você resiste./- ele sussurrou venenoso.

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

Com a varinha estendida Jack viu o feitiço ser pronunciado pela Sombra como um sopro da morte, e então Ginny se contorceu no chão sofrendo em visível agonia, contendo um grito na garganta e mordendo os lábios com tanta força que escorria uma gota vermelha melando ainda mais o chão podre sobre o qual ela jazia. Viu os olhos dela saírem de foco, e a visão se perder na dor de seu corpo. Os olhos do Tigre se arregalaram diante daquela visão do inferno, contraiu as mãos, em ódio, aquela era a mulher que ele amava, e ela estava sendo torturada na sua frente, ele não podia fazer nada a não ser sufocar o redemoinho de angustia que lutava para ter vazão do seu peito dolorido. Os olhos dela, ficaram escuros e sem as antigas faíscas que costumavam irromper dali. Então ela esmoreceu no chão, sem deixar um único grito escapar pelos lábios travados com toda a força que ela tinha em seu ser.

A Sombra fez outra investida contra a mente agora fragilizada dela, e a julgar pela insatisfação na voz ela continuava irredutível.

- /Você irá ceder./- ele disse com desdém.- /É apenas uma questão de tempo e dor./

- /Todos são assim, preciso apenas um incentivo./- completou o Tigre, ainda com os olhos vidrados na mulher ruiva a sua frente ofegante, de olhos nublados e faces vermelhas assim como o branco de seus olhos.

- /Você sabe quem era a Sentinela?/

- /Não, senhor./

- /Qual era o corredor,e o andar./

- /Sétimo corredor do terceiro andar./- disse Jack com cautela.

-/Vamos localiza-la./- garantiu o membro do Conselho.

- /Posso começa meu trabalho?/

- /Mostre as suas habilidades para ela, mas não tão intenso ainda, precisamos dela viva por enquanto, acostume-a com o lugar, vamos começar a trabalhar no plano amanhã./-dizendo isso sumiu pela porta das masmorras.

Eram quatro e trinta da tarde, e Jack conseguira atrasar os planos das Sombras o máximo possível, mas agora eles já deveria estar procurando Kamarof afim de informa-lo sobre as novidades do plano, não poderia se arriscar esperando mais, colocou as granadas nos lugares que haviam planejado, cinco horas que era um horário onde a maioria já estava fora em suas missões ele ativaria todas, e voltaria para a masmorra em que ela se encontrava lhe daria a dose de poção polisuco que conseguira pegar nos aposentos de Kamarof durante o almoço, e assim os dois seguiriam até a saída, o plano era simples, e quem se atravessasse no sue caminho seria morto imediatamente.

Entrou na masmorra que agora tinha o cheiro de sangue, sangue dela, não tivera outra opção... As Sombras passaram de novo lá, e ele tinha que aparentar estar fazendo alguma coisa, para que ninguém suspeitasse, tivera que deixa-la desacordada, para aliviar a dor, mas quando ouviu os passos no corredor a acordou. E a expressão contraída quando ela respirava o fez ter vontade de morrer. Os profundos lanhos nas costas brancas como leite, eram manchados de sangue tão vermelho quanto os cabelos que caiam sem vida pelo seu rosto.

Agora ela estava lá deitada de lado no chão, sorriu de leve, para ele quando o viu entrar no lugar, tinha que tira-la de lá urgente.

- /Tudo no tempo previsto?/- ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

- /Confie em mim, Raposa, vou tirar você daqui./- ele disse ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e passando a mão no seu rosto. - /Sinto muito por... /- mas a sua voz também não lhe permitiu continuar, falhando no meio do caminho, ela apenas apertou forte a sua mão em uma resposta muda.

Olhou no relógio de relance, faltavam dez minutos para as cinco. Ele se levantou rapidamente e falou apressado para ela.

- /Escute, eu vou sair agora, ativar as granadas, tome isto./- ele disse tirando uma dose de poção para animar, e colocando nos seus lábios, ela bebeu tudo de um gole só. Ele desamarrou as cordas dos seus pulsos lhe devolveu sua varinha junto com uma dose da poção polisuco. -/ Essa outra é uma dose de poção polisuco para que se transforme em Kamarof e desperte menos suspeitas. Tome, quando eu voltar iremos o mais rápido possível para a saída, mate que se intrometer a sua frente./

Disse isso e saiu apressado pelos corredores enquanto ela esfregava os pulsos doloridos inchados e se levantava com gemidos sentindo o sangue borbulhar lentamente a seu coração bater mais rápido com a sensação quente que invadia a sua corrente sanguínea, adrenalina.

Estava na hora.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

and I don't need to

because I'm getting away with murder

Os passos rápidos de ambos, se assemelhavam a uma corrida desabalada de passos silenciosos, dentro de meia ora o local todo iria pelos ares, junto com tudo que havia ali dentro, e tinham que se apressar, ainda faltavam dois andares. Era uma sensação estranha estar de volta ao corpo de Kamarof, um pouco desagradável, mas deste momento, isso era o que menos lhe importava, seu pensamento estava focado em percorrer a distância mortal que os separava da saída.

Seu coração batia descompassado, e as respiração era incerta, e era dominada pelo medo de se deparar com alguma das Sombras, em sua direção e colocar tudo a perder novamente. Mais um andar já se fora, com as paredes passando velozes pela sua vista, os desenhos em relevos que antes lhe pareceram querer contar alguma história, já não fazia o mínimo sentido ou sequer importavam para que ela desviasse sua atenção por um segundo sequer. Então, ela parou bruscamente, quando ouviu o som familiar de passos no chão de pedra do lugar. O Tigre também havia percebido. Lançou um olhar significativo para ela e eles diminuíram a velocidade passando a caminhar aparentando o máximo possível tranqüilidade.

O Tigre sussurrou tão baixo que ela mal pode ouvir:

- /Temos 5 minutos./

A Sombra que vinha caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor, não lhes deu atenção, e puderam novamente suspirar aliviados, faltavam três andares agora, mas a medida que se aproximavam da saída o movimento parecia crescer, não demorou e mais duas Sombras passaram. A cada passo Ginny implorava para que não notassem sua presença e andava com a cabeça baixa e o capuz cobrindo quase inteiramente o seu rosto.

Agora já não podia mais correr, a uma vez ou outro se deparavam com alguém vindo na direção deles.ela tentou se concentrar no percurso e esquecer, a ansiedade que aumentava a cada segundo.

Então uma Sombra que surgiu na curva do corredor seguinte, lhe lançou um olhar e parou de andar repentinamente, Ginny continuou seu caminho. Sentiu uma mão forte se fechando em seu braço ao ignorar o homem.

- /Kamarof?/- a Sombra disse.

- /Eu mesmo./- respondeu segura, e soltando seu braço da mão do outro com um gesto rude, o Tigre parou de andar imediatamente e ficou de pé ao seu lado.

-/Estiveram procurando por você quase a tarde toda./- o homem falou. - /Você tem que ver algo, é importante./

- /Se está falando do refém eu já lhe fiz uma visitinha de convalescença./- ela garantiu, tentando não perder tempo conversando com o homem.

- /Mas, Jor-el estava procurando por você agora mesmo. /- o outro argumentou desconfiado.

Jack resolveu intervir.

- /Estamos vindo de lá agora mesmo, agora se nos der licença.../

- /Você é o mestre das torturas, não é?/- perguntou o outro , com uma expressão que não traia boas sensações aos dois.

- /Sou./- respondeu seco.

- /Você deixou a prisioneira sozinha nas masmorras./

- /Ela esta desacordada, e bem amarrada, lhe garanto que não sairá de lá sozinha.../

- /O parceiro dela ainda está solto./

- /Se ele for lá, terá uma supresa... /- disse expressando satisfação. Não pareceu convencer muito a Sombra ao seu lado.

- /Tem certeza.../- mas a voz do homem morreu no meio da garganta, e ele desabou no chão molemente, acompanhado de um rumorejo, como o vento batendo nas folhas das árvores.

Ginny apontava a varinha discretamente para ele, e logo a guardou não iria esperar até que alguém encontrasse o corpo do homem morto no seu caminho. Os dois prosseguiram agora mais depressa o tempo se esgotava como água escorre pelos dedos de quem tenta aprisioná-la. Ela podia sentir o nível de adrenalina aumentado em seu sangue a cada segundo que se passava a tensão aumentava, e seu coração aprecia querer pular fora do seu peito.

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting

away,

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting

away)

(Getting away with murder)

A poção para animar, estava segurando-a de pé, e era potencializada pela sua tensão quase podia sentir o sangue borbulhando nas veias.

Estavam agora no segundo andar, restavam dois minutos, para as granadas explodirem, e a todo instante ela esperava ouvir o estrondo que a atiraria para longe a enterrando junto com os destroços da fortaleza. Tornando-se finalmente o que aparentou ser nos últimos dias, uma tumba.

- /Hey, vocês!/- ela ouviu uma voz falando alto as suas costas, eles aparar instantaneamente. - /A onde estão indo?/

- /Não é da sua conta./- ela disse áspera.

- /Cuidado com o que fala. Com tanta pressa pode dar a impressão de que estão fugindo de algo.../

- /Mas não estamos./- ela se virou para continuar seu caminho.

- /Quem são vocês?/

- /Por que está tão interessando no que não é da sua conta?/- disse ela tentando se apressar, agora já deveria ter desperdiçado uns trinta segundos.

- /Por que, _é_ da minha conta, eu sou a Sentinela deste andar, e vocês não irão a lugar nenhum./- a Sombra corpulenta disse, disparando um feitiço, que foi repelido rapidamente por Ginny.

- /Protego!/- ela disse e o raio ri chicoteou nas paredes do local.

O Tigre entrou na briga também, não poderia desperdiçar mas nenhum segundo, afinal ainda tinham um andar para percorrer, mas mesmo assim a Sentinela desviou-se e com grande estardalhaço explodiu uma parede logo a direita da ruiva, que se desviou com precisão. Ela devolveu com um feitiço estuporante, que teria nocauteado a Sombra se não fosse por um desvio rápido.

Eles estavam desperdiçando muito tempo. Então com um relâmpago azul o Tigre o atingiu o deixando caído no chão de pedra com o corpo em um ângulo estranho.

Agora eles teriam que correr.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am craving this disaster

Eles tinham um minuto, e o caminho não era dos menores. Não iriam conseguir.

Ela esbarrou em alguém, mas não parou para olhar quem era, ou o que quer que seja, o tempo se esgotava terrivelmente rápido, e eles precisavam sair dali. Olharam o Guardião parado na saída, logo embaixo do alçapão como se esperasse algo.

- /Parem!/- o homem gritou. Não daria tempo para argumentar lhes restavam trinta segundos.

O Tigre desembainhou a varinha disparou um feitiço estuporante, mas o guardião reagiu com agilidade, devolvendo o mesmo feitiço de volta, Ginny, olhou de um para o outro. O Guardião era de fato bastante ágil.

- /Você não irão passar./- ele disse.

Ginny lhe acertou um chute nas costelas que o fez ofegar

Quinze segundos.

O Guardião caiu no chão, e eles correram em direção a saída, ávidos por deixa o lugar, mas quando O Tigre puxou o alçapão, e a porta resistiu, o desespero abateu sobre ambos.

Se viraram para o olhar para o Guardião, quem deveria ter a chave, ou o que quer que abrisse a droga da passagem, mas antes que pudessem reagir, Ginny sentiu cordas finas se torcerem prendendo seus pulsos e tornozelos .

- /Entregue-se ou eu o mato./- disse o Guardião, com uma voz determinada.

- /Solte-a!/ o tigre gritou.

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

Oito segundos.

- /Exploda a passagem e saia!/- ela gritou, se debatendo com força nas mãos do guardião e lutando violentamente contra as cordas que machucavam mais ainda seu pulsos já torturados.

- /Um movimento e ele morre!/- o homem falou.

- /Vai!/- ela gritava a plenos pulmões, desejando do fundo do seu coração que ele fizesse o que ela estava mandando.

Os olhos do Tigre corriam desesperados da Sombra para Ginny presa e se debatendo nos braços da mesma. Então com um forte empurrão ela imprensou o homem a suas costas contra a parede do corredor e com um gemido dele ela sentiu as cordas em seus pulsos e tornozelos se afrouxarem.

Tentou correr desajeitadamente para longe, tropeçou nas amarras mal desfeitas, e o Tigre a segurou pela mão, a passagem estava logo ali, mas não foi o suficiente; um estrondo descomunal envolveu seus ouvidos e segundos depois sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado com uma força descomunal contra o teto, sentiu seus ossos sendo partidos, até sua visão escurecer e ela mergulhar no vazio.

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

_A visão da neve caindo é na maioria das vezes agradável para muitas pessoas, ver cada floco flutuar levemente até o chão, ou simplesmente ser atirado de encontro a ele como acontece nas grandes tempestades, sentir a neve tocar fria tocar a sua pele. E depois quando o sol vinha poderia derramar seus reflexos no gelo, as flores do sol, mas ali não havia sol, só um frio interminável que aprecia tomar conta da alma._

_E Porque estavam gritando? Ela só queria ver a neve cair como sempre fazia todo inverno, frágil sobre a relva verde , olhar o lago , ir congelando dia após dia, e contar as pegadas deixadas por passantes desconhecidos. Era muito relativo essa coisa do frio, tem gente que gosta tem gente que não, ela particularmente adorava.Mas naquele dia estava excepcionalmente frio, e o vento cortante acariciava seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos._

_Droga! Agora ela teria que voltar e arrumar tudo de novo, ela tinha se produzido tanto, tinha tido tanto cuidado. _

_É só que...Estava tão frio... Talvez fosse o vento. E sua cabeça estava doendo, porque tinha que esperar tanto? Ela odiava esperar, o barulho do vento era forte naquele lugar parecia que queria leva-la consigo._

_Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, finalmente ele chegara! A espera já a estava matando, e aquele vento..._

- /Ahhhhhhhhnnnn!/- ela arquejou, sua respiração voltado de supetão em uma lufada de ar gélido da noite, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela se deparou com o escuro inebriante da noite. Seu corpo estava imóvel e gélido, tentou sentar-se, mas de repente uma dor exorbitante, atacou suas costelas, ela voltou a ficar imóvel, onde estava.

"Aliás onde estava?"

Tentou olhar a sua volta, mas era tudo gelo, e escuro, mexeu o braço, percebeu que uma considerável camada de neve cobria o seu corpo; é, estava nevando, e ventando muito, o mesmo vento cortante.

"Mas por que ela acordara mesmo?"

Ah, agora ela se lembrara, era por causa do frio, estava realmente frio naquele lugar, podia sentir seus lábios rachados, e com um gosto estranho na boca. Na verdade era gosto de sangue. Lentamente passou a mão no rosto, tirando os flocos de neve que teimavam em cair sobre ela e turvar ainda mais a sua visão atualmente resumida a manchas nubladas.

Olhou para a palma da mão estendida diante de seus olhos que ardiam, estava vermelha, ela estava sangrando, mais precisamente a sua testa.

"Sua testa estava sangrando? Mas ela não havia brigado havia?"

Talvez tivesse caído, é talvez tivesse se perdido naquele lugar tropeçado e caído, o que ela tinha que admitir não era uma coisa difícil de acontecer, estava tudo deserto, e aos poucos sendo coberto de neve.

"Como fora parar ali? Sinceramente não se lembrara de ter ido para um lugar como aquele."

Forçou um pouco sua mente e tudo surgiu em turbilhão de imagens de uma vez só, fazendo sua cabeça latejar de dor, ela rolou na neve que já tornava a cobrir seu corpo novamente e sentiu sue corpo totalmente dolorido. Fora a explosão! Um milagre ela estar viva... Mas... Mas... Estava faltando alguma coisa, porque ela tinha aquela sensação de que falta alguma coisa, alguém...?

- /Tigre!/ ela deixou as palavras escaparem de seus lábios cansados, em um gemido de desespero. Onde ele estava? Ele também estava na fortaleza com ela, e não tinha conseguido sair de lá assim como ela! Ele estaria bem? Estaria ele... Morto...? Não, não podia estar! Tinha que procura-lo.

Determinada se pôs sentada, e suas costelas latejaram, um pontada especialmente intensa de dor tomou sua coluna e sua cabeça girou. Mas ela não poderia continuar deitada, ou a hipotermia a venceria e acabaria coberta pelo cobertor de neve que a envolvia tão gentilmente, congelada.

Se ao menos tivesse sua varinha por ali, onde estaria ela? Tentou fazer outros movimentos, e percebeu que sua perna também estava machucada a julgar pela dor que sentiu ao tentar ficar de pé, e desabar pesadamente no chão fofo novamente.

Pensou em simplesmente se deixar ser soterrada, era muito mais fácil, e depois era realmente difícil de mexer, estava doendo muito, mas obrigou-se a tentar novamente, agora conseguira um equilíbrio precário. E tudo ainda girava um pouco, estava difícil enxergar qualquer coisa sem formas difusas, já que ela não tinha nenhuma fonte de luz e estava nevando muito. Então sem pensar nem calcular nada ela gritou:

- /Tigre!!/- e esperou para ouvir uma resposta, que não veio, e então ela sentiu mais uma dor para completar todas aquelas que já sentia, seu coração sufocou novamente no peito, e um medo gigantesco a invadiu.

Deu dois paços e gritou novamente:

- /Tigre!!/- esperou novamente, mas teve como resposta apenas o barulho do vento fustigando no chão e em seus ouvidos.

Foi dominada por uma vontade incrível de chorar, e seus olhos, se turvaram, por que ele não respondia?! Ele tinha que responder ou ela ficaria muito zangada! Ele não conseguia ver que aquela brincadeira não tinha a menor graça?!

Deu três passo a mais, cambaleante e manca, o chamou novamente, mas a mesma resposta de antes se repetiu. Porque ele não respondia? Ele não estava percebendo que ela estava sozinha e precisava dele?! Que ela estava com medo! Por que ele não estava lá com ela, ou ao menos respondia a seus chamados?!

A sombra de uma resposta para suas perguntas fez o desespero aumentar em seu coração, ela tentou correr desajeitadamente, mas seus pulmões protestaram contra o esforço e suas pernas cederam assim que ela tropeçou em um obstáculo.

Ela se abaixou para olhar no que havia tropeçado, e percebeu que estava coberto de neve, mas ainda alguns contornos da capa preta estava a mostra, era uma pessoa! Seria Jack?! Se arrastou até a pessoa desacordada, e passou a mão, limpando a neve que quase a cobria inteiramente, tirou o capuz do rosto, e pôde ver os olhos verdes sem vida, morto, mas não era Jack! Ela não sabia quem era para dizer a verdade. Era uma Sombra.

Mexeu nos bolsos internos da roupa do homem, e achou uma varinha, agradeceu a Merlin, e murmurou 'Lumos', enquanto se colocava de pé novamente. Suspendeu a fonte e luz acima de sua cabeça tentando iluminar a maior área possível, então passou a andar, e não demorou muito a topar com novos corpos e destroços que estava espalhados por toda a área. O Tigre estava perto dela, não deveria ter ido para muito longe.

Procurou pelo que pareceu ser um bom tempo, até achar uma figura mais ao longe caída e quase totalmente coberta pela neve que caia com crueldade, correu até lá com seu coração batendo acelerado na possibilidade de ser ele. Caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo, e tirou a neve com a mão de cima do rosto da pessoa a palidez do rosto e os cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto ao deixaram dúvida. Era ele.

Sentiu o pulso, estava fraco, quase parando. O que ela faria agora?! Ele estava morrendo! Seu primeiro pensamento foi aparatar, mas não conseguiu pelo visto a área deveria ser bloqueada, isso significava que ainda estava na área da fortaleza. Tirou a neve de cima dele com um aceno da varinha, ele estava frio, estava sendo vencido pela hipotermia seus dedos da mão estava arroxeados, assim como a ponta de seu nariz. Lançou jatos de ar quente sobre ele derretendo a neve, até que esta evaporasse toda, ele continuava desacordado, então ela murmurou "enervate" com a varinha apontada para ele, pedindo de todo o coração que ele abrisse os olhos.

Ela apertou a mão dele que agora estava entre as suas , esperando qualquer sinal de que ele pudesse estar retomando a consciência. Então os olhos azuis gelo se entreabriram, confusos sobre a luz da varinha.

- /Graças a Merlin!Achei que pudesse ser tarde demais!/ - ela disse o abraçando, mas soltando-o de imediato ao ouvir o gemido de dor vindo dele.

- /Onde estamos, Raposa?/- ele pergunto num fiapo de voz

- /No meio do nada./- ela lhe informou.

- /Por que?/- ele perguntou confuso.

- /A fortaleza explodiu se lembra? Nó estávamos dentro./

Por um ou dois segundos ele pareceu continuar na mesma confusão mas depois a expressão do seu rosto mudou.

-/Claro, como pude esquecer./- disse ele, o leve tom de ironia era quase imperceptível em sua voz, mas existente.

- /Vamos temos que sair daqui urgentemente, ou a tempestade de neve vai nos matar, temos que achar um lugar que sirva de abrigo./ ela falou já não sentindo as pontas dos dedos que seguravam com força a varinha.

-/Vamos./

-/Você pode andar?/

- /Vou fazer o meu melhor./- disse pondo-se sentado, e ficando tonto.

Ela o ajudou a ficar de pé, o apoiou enquanto andava, assim os dois foram andando se dirigindo para qualquer lugar que fosse longe do cemitério gelado que se formara.

Perto do amanhecer, eles encontraram uma caverna de gelo, ou o que quer que fosse que pudesse abriga-los eles não estava muito interessados no que fosse contando que os protegesse. Ginny sentia cada parte do seu corpo latejar com ondas de dor, quando parou para poder respirar direito, ambos jogados de qualquer jeito no chão do lugar, percebeu que deveria ter quebrado mais ou menos duas costelas a julgar pela dor, e tinha o tornozelo torcido. Com um, toque da varinha e algumas palavras, ela concertou as costelas e o pé, mas não poderia dar um jeito nas dores.

Arrastou-se para perto do Tigre que jazia ofegante a alguns palmos dela e com alguns feitiços, fechou seus cortes, e concertou a fratura exposta no braço esquerdo.

- /Melhor?/- perguntou cansada.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, ele aparentava muito cansado, mas foi tudo que ela conseguiu ver antes de apagar completamente.

A claridade pálida invadiu suas pálpebras, acordando-a sem pedir licença, ela virou-se no chão gelado do lugar. Relutante em abrir os olhos, mas alguém a chamando de leve e passando a mão nos seus cabelos a incentivou a se decidir e finalmente abrir os olhos. Deparou-se como um pequeno buraco em um monte de neve, aquilo estava mais para um abrigo feito de neve, era apenas um buraco que mal cabia os dois. Mas havia salvo ambos dos ventos velozes e impiedosos da noite passada.

Sentia-se cansada como se não tivesse dormido nem um segundo, mas as dores estavam melhores, agora já não parecia mais que fora fatiada em mil pedaços, poder-se-ia dizer que fora fatiada apenas em cem. Passou a mão no rosto, e percebeu que não havia mais corte no supercílio.

- /Tomei a liberdade de pegar a varinha para curar os seus outros machucados./ - ele disse, encarando-a.

- /Obrigado./- ela disse sentando-se e tentando se orientar direito, sentiu uma pontada no estômago, estava com fome.

- /Temos que continuar andando, sair do campo deste feitiço e chegar a um local onde poderemos aparatar de volta./

- /Você tem razão, não adianta voltar lá para ver se existe algum sobrevivente, não despreparados e fragilizados. /

- /Com certeza não iremos./- ele concordou, ajudando-a a levantar, o tempo lá fora havia melhorado bastante, agora a neve caia leve e sem pressa sobre o chão.- /Sei que deve estar com fome, mas você sabe que apenas conjurando comida, não é lá muita coisa, então tudo que temos./- ele falou.

Eles comeram, a comida que ela tinha que admitir, não era muito boa, comida que era conjurada nunca era muito boa, e sempre aprecia que era digerida mais rápido. Depois de comer, eles saíram do lugar e se puseram a andar. Qualquer lado era válido, eles apenas precisavam sair da área sob o feitiço que os impedia de aparatar. Então se puseram a andar para o leste, não poderiam se dirigir ao acampamento que ficava a noroeste, pois iria entrar em outra área a na qual não poderiam aparatar, e assim talvez demorassem mais a sair dali, apesar de os dois não terem a mínima idéia de como sair dali, e para onde ir.

- /Estamos perdidos./- ele disse de forma conclusiva depois de andar alguns metros.

- /Eu sei. Só precisamos alcançar uma boa distância e aparatar./- ela disse tentando parecer calma.

- /É./- ele disse.- /Espero que não demore muito./- ele disse tentando aparatar inutilmente.

- /Não pode ser tão grande assim./- ela falou, continuando a andar.

Era difícil andar na neve fofa, os paços faziam buracos profundos na neve, e isso atrasava, o vento também, agora, não tão forte como antes, mas ainda assim, os empurrava de volta para o ponto de partida com intensidade.

- /Raposa...?/- ele perguntou, um pouco ofegante, passara um bom tempo calado, deixando sua mente ser dominada pelas lembranças dos últimos dias.

- /O que?/- ela disse gentil, olhando para ele sem parar de andar.

-/Tenho que pedir perdão, sinto muito por deixar que acontecesse aquilo tudo com você, desculpe-me./- ele disse olhando-a nos olhos que refletiam toda angustia que ele tinha guardado estes últimos dias na fortaleza das Sombras.

- /Não tem do que pedir desculpas, você fez o que tinha que fazer, se não fosse por você nós teríamos morrido na explosão./- ela falou.

- /Nós quase morremos./- ele disse com s expressão nublada, não tinha conseguido manter sua promessa, não conseguira proteger ela, e acabara ele mesmo tendo que machuca-la.

- /Exatamente, _quase_ morremos, se não fosse por você ter dado continuação ao plano, depois da _minha _falha, eu teria morrido. Eu é quem lhe devo obrigado Tigre./- ela disse a ele mas ele ficou calado.

Depois de um longo tempo em que permaneceram sem dizer uma palavra, Ginny resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- /Eu fico pensando, será que os outros estão bem?/- ela perguntou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- /Estou preocupado com Antony, aquela besta, não sabe nem identificar quando está sendo seguido por uma orangotango no cio!/- disse o Tigre.

- /Não seja tão drástico, Antony, é um auror muito bom, ele sabe se cuidar sozinho./- ela falou ainda assim com um riso no rosto.

Surpreendeu-se; quanto tempo fazia que ela não sorria? Um bom, tempo, foi um alívio poder rir novamente. Pareciam ter passado séculos confinados naquela tumba infernal, sentia-se bem apenas em poder olhar o sol fraco, mesmo que estivesse perdida em um deserto de gelo.

- /E a Bea, o Andrei e os outros...?/- ele se perguntou.

- /Espero que encontrem uma estrada mais segura./- ela disse olhando pra a imensidão gelada que se estendia a sua frente.

- /Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza de que eles encontraram./- ele disse passando a o braço ao redor da sua cintura, e continuando a andar. - /Logo encontraremos também./- ele disse, observando ela sorrir de leve para ele de novo.

Os dois andaram naquela direção até a pouca luz do sol começar a morrer, e a estrada ficar escura demais para se poder enxergar por onde estavam andando, então os dois começaram a procurar onde ficar., desta vez não encontraram nenhum tipo de abrigo e então ela conjurou dois colchões um ao lado do outro e cobertores, para os dois, ambos passaram a noite ali sob o céu. Ambos tentaram não pegar no sono, mas a Raposa não resistiu estava muitíssimo cansada. O Tigre não fechou os olhos, durante a noite toda, ainda tinha duas doses de poção para animar, tomou uma logo após que ela adormeceu, eles poderiam estar longe dos destroços, mas ainda assim existiam outros perigos em meio ao gelo.

Ela dormia tranqüilamente, os olhos imóveis pro debaixo das pálpebras,e o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto, as roupas subindo e descendo no ritmo de sua respiração, ela era linda. Como ele não cansava de admirar, e pensar que ela quase morrera naquela missão insana, seu peito se comprimia com este pensamento. O vento ia ficando mais gelado, e forte, com o passar da noite, ele temia que outra tempestade de neve estivesse chegando, naquele período do ano, aconteciam com freqüência. Se fosse, não teriam outra alternativa a não ser tomarem suas foras animagas, antes estiveram tão exauridos que não poderiam sustentar a transformação por muito tempo.

Viu os olhos dela se mexerem por debaixo das pálpebras, e seu queixo tremer, ela estava com frio. Ele constatou, com um aceno da varinha que dividiam conjurou mais dois cobertores e a cobriu, ainda assim depois de um tempo ela ainda tremia, e não demorou muito a acordar.

- /Tigre...?/

- /Estou aqui./- ele disse segurando a sua mão.

- /Está tão frio./- ela comentou,. Sentando-se e quase sendo derrubada pelo vento que soprava forte. - /Não consigo dormir./

Ele a abraçou com força talvez diminuísse o frio, e ele os cobriu com mais cobertores. Ele temia que ela não suportasse o frio, os dedos das suas mãos estavam gelados, com a varinha expeliu jatos de ar quente sobre ambos, e ela pareceu relaxar mais. Depois de algum tempo adormeceu novamente.

- /Raposa acorde, estamos no meio de outra tempestade de neve!/- ela ouviu o Tigre gritar com a voz abafada,abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o ar branco a sua frente, quase não dava para reparara que o Tigre estava ajoelhado, ao seu lado.

- /Precisamos nos transformar e sair daqui, achar outro lugar para ficar!/- ele continuou falando com ela. Ela sentou-se, olhou para o céu, mas estava tão nublado que não tinha como saber se já tinha amanhecido ou não. Ainda tonta de sono, levantou-se com dificuldade, com um naceno da varinha ele fez desaparecer os colchões e cobertores, e logo ali já estava um tigre branco. Ela concentrou-se, e se transformou na raposa vermelha que lhe dera apelido.

Ambos começaram uma corrida desabalada a procura de um lugar para ficar, constantemente ela achava que o vento a suspenderia do chão e a arremessaria contra o céu infinito, enxergava melhor do que antes a visão da raposa era mais aguçada que a humana, e assim poderia procurar melhor, os dois correram lado a lado por bastante tempo.

O vento fustigava suas orelhas, mas a raposa não sentia tanto frio como Ginny, então a neve não era um empecilho tão grande, seu peso mais leve facilitava sua locomoção, e depois do que lhe pareceram horas. Ela ouviu um rugido, era o Tigre.

Seguiu a direção que ele corria e os dois, de depararam, com um buraco numa encosta de uma montanha de neve, ambos entraram, e trasformaram-se exaustos daquela corrida. Quantos quilômetros teriam sido? Nenhum dos dois fazia idéia, sabiam apenas que havia sido suficiente para deixa-los cansados.

Com alguns esforço ela conjurou cobertores e ambos se deitam ali mesmo. O tigre olhou no relógio, e anunciou.

- /São sete da manhã./

- /Pelo visto vamos passar o dia todo aqui, pois a tempestade não parece querer passar tão cedo./

- /Verdade./- ele concordou com ela.

Seu estômago reclamava da fome novamente, ela conjurou qualquer coisa e comeu, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não fosse sustenta-la por muito tempo. O Tigre não comeu não quis. Eles já haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos tantas situações difíceis, mas todas pareciam haver uma escapatória, menos aquela. Ela nunca se encontrara em um lugar assim, onde se sentisse tão impotente para resolver alguma coisa. Não sabia para onde ir, nem como se orientar, nem quando poderia sair dali. Eles poderia ficar vagando para sempre, não tinha como saber a extensão abrangida pelo feitiço.

Mas eles não poderiam ter simplesmente abrangido o ártico todo. Não poderia. Lembrou-se de quando ainda estavam no alojamento, não tinha a menor idéia de que iria ficar perdida da neve, apesar de estar tensa. No último dia, ambos estavam tão tensos, que ela não tinha como imaginar que isso um dia aconteceria, não podia prever o futuro.

O Tigre estava calado, e ela estranhou.

- /Por que tão silencioso?/

- /Estava pensando./- ele falou sem desviar os olhos para encara-la.

Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- /Posso saber no que?/

- /Sobre tudo./- ele continuou respondendo como se estivesse meio distante.

- /Tudo?/

- /Talvez já esteja na hora de desistir./

- /Desistir do que?/- ela estava ficando um pouco apreensiva com a resposta que ele poderia dar.

- /Sabe Raposa, eu queria ter tido uma chance com você; mas acho que eu não fiz por onde não é? Antes ainda me perguntava por que , e talvez eu soubesse o tempo todo a resposta. Mas creio que já está na hora de deixa-la livre. Você não é minha, Raposa. Por mais que eu deseje você não é minha./

Ele se levantou e andou um pouco então parou e ficou olhando a neve cair com violência lá fora, ela permanecia calada, talvez não soubesse o que dizer, ou talvez soubesse mas não queria dizer, ou simplesmente tinha medo.

Ele não olhou para ela um segundo sequer, então Ginny se levantou e foi até ele, segurou sua mão e o fez virar de frente para ela, lhe abraçou forte e disse suavemente no seu ouvido:

- /Não desista de mim./- e lhe beijou de leve no canto da boca, para depois voltar a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro sentindo cheiro característico dele mesmo que bem fraquinho.

Ele se afastou por alguns segundos e olhou dentro dos olhos dela:

- /Você está tendo a sua chance, já faz algum tempo./- ela disse parada a sua frente.

Ele abriu um sorriso que ela não via fazia muito tempo no rosto dele, e logo sentiu seu ar ser roubado por um beijo, inesperado. Ela reviveu toda aquela sensação avassaladora de estar com ele como quando se encontraram no banheiro, ela se sentia segura com ele, quando ele a abraçava quando ele deslizava a mão pelas suas costas em carícias, ou quando ele a beijava no pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar, com se descargas elétricas percorressem o seu corpo na velocidade da luz. Como se só existissem ele e ela naquele momento.

Com um aceno as cegas da varinha, ele bloqueou a entrada do lugar para o vento frio parar de entrar, e continuou beijando ela, de repente, ele já não sabia onde estavam, mas realmente não era muito importante mesmo.

Ginny sentiu seu corpo estremecer, mas nem fazia mais tanto frio lá dentro enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura; é, não fazia mais frio nenhum.

Aquele cheiro... De que era mesmo...? A ele não sabia dizer, talvez fosse de cereja... Não, não, não era de cereja, talvez fosse uma mistura de alfazema, com outra coisa... Ah, ele não saberia identificar a fragrância, mas sabia que era deliciosa, e impregnava lentamente as suas narinas, entorpecendo o seu corpo.

O assobio do vento frio passando pelas frestas do lugar o fez despertar, instantaneamente achou que fosse um sonho, mas então percebeu que o cheiro continuava, fraco, mas ainda estava ali, marcando presença. Ele moveu-se lentamente no intuito de se espreguiçar, só então percebeu, o mar de cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o seu tórax. Sorriu radiante. Quantas manhãs desejara estar assim? Ele já até perdera a conta.

Parou de se mexer e permaneceu estático, não queria acorda-la, não queria que ela precisasse sair dali, não queria que o contato e o calor dos corpos junto se disseminasse no frio e na neve lá fora.

Mas naquele momento até os minúsculos pingentes de gelo que estavam pendurados no teto e nas paredes do lugar, pingentes que ele tanto odiou ver nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, pareciam bonitos. Pensando bem até que eles não eram tão horríveis assim, na verdade eles eram até bastante bonitos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela involuntariamente, era verdade que ele tinha um fraco insuperável por ruivas? Bom só poderia ser, porque ela tinha sido a primeira que o enfeitiçara. Ou talvez fosse um fraco por raposas mesmo.

Ele sorriu bobamente contra o teto deformado do local.

Parou quando sentiu ela se mexer de leve sobre si, e aquietou-se novamente, tentando não acorda-la, mas era um pouco difícil, já que estava com um incrível e tola vontade de saltitar, na verdade um vontade um tanto quando sem nexo, ou qualquer tipo de explicação.

- Estamos em casa?- ela perguntou em inglês já acordando em uma voz embargada pelo sono, e ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Não, mas não se preocupe, chegaremos logo em casa.

- /Logo percebi, minha cama seria muito mais macia./- ela falou abrindo os olhos e se deparando com a realidade.

-/Eu que o diga, minhas costas estão gritando./

Ela sorriu de leve e se sentou. Ele sentiu o calor que vinha dela morrer junto com o aconchego da proximidade. Por que não poderia ficar assim o resto do dia? Ah, é, porque eles tinham que continuar a acorrer. Algo fez sua mente se lembrar disso. Era verdade, precisavam apressar-se.

Ele olhou no relógio, eram nove horas, já haviam perdido bastante tempo. Não que não tivesse sido um tempo bem empregado é claro.

- /Temos que nos apressar./- ele falou levantando e abraçando-a colocando o queixo em seu ombro.

- /Temos? Já é muito tarde?/- ela perguntou bocejando.

- /De certa forma, já são nove horas da noite e algo me diz que vamos ter que andar bastante./

- /Eu estou esgotada./- ela disse vestindo a capa preta com capuz que usava quando era Kamarof.

- /Eu causo este efeito nas pessoas./- ele disse cheio de si.

- /Seu ego não diminui de volume nem congelado?/-elas perguntou, cínica.

- /Ta tudo bem, tenho que admitir, eu também, não estou num dos dias de maior disposição./- ele falou, já vestido, e pronto para ir.

- /Estou com fome./- ela falou, ainda sorrindo um sorriso maroto no canto da boca.

- /Não é só você/.- ele falou tomando outra dose de poção para animar e sentindo agora já instantâneo o efeito da adrenalina fervendo no sangue.

- /Você devia parara com isso./- ela falou severa.- /Qualquer dia você passa mal./

Ele apenas a ignorou.

Eles comeram, e transformaram-se novamente em tigre e raposa, e estavam novamente em sua corrida desabalada para chegar a um lugar que parecia cada vez mais longe. Eles correram durante horas a fio, sem nenhuma parada, cada metro percorrido, era como se estivessem mais próximos do chega, mas nunca chegava. Aquela imensidão gelada era tão infinita.

Depois de algumas horas, já era de tarde, não que fizesse alguma diferença quanto ao sol, já que era sempre o mesmo céu esbranquiçado de nuvens, sempre nublado.

O tigre diminuiu o passo ambos pararam, e dirigiu um olhar significante para a raposa vermelha ao seu lado. Ambos se transformaram adquirindo a forma humana novamente.

- /Estamos sendo seguidos./

O céu estava azul marinho e sem neve, desta vez ambos lamentavam profundamente que não houvesse outra tempestade de neve, tornaria mais fácil o plano de despistar a pessoa que os seguia, mas não nevou, não haviam ventos cortantes tingidos de branco, apenas um céu azul marinho com uma leve claridade do sol da meia noite do ártico misturado ao frio que os envolvia impetuosamente.

- /Não consigo vê-lo, nem ver qualquer indício de pegadas./- disse o Tigre.

- /Apagou os rastros, não é um completo idiota./- ela disse sentando-se na neve, estavam novamente a céu aberto, não conseguiram achar qualquer outro lugar para se esconder, e ainda não estavam fora do maldito campo do feitiço que os impedia de simplesmente aparatar.

Alguns metros a frente de onde estavam havia uma faixa onde o gelo era relativamente fino para que pudessem passar sobre a forma humana, e estavam muitíssimos cansados para sustentar a transformação animaga. Então sentaram-se no gelo aos seus pés e ali passariam a noite.

- /Vou ficar de vigília, não sabemos quem é, pode ser alguém perigoso./- ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- /Não, nós vamos fazer isso em turnos, um acorda o outro quando for a hora, duas horas cada um./- ela falou autoritária.

- /Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinho./

- /Você precisa dormir tanto quanto eu, não vou deixar você passar a noite toda acordado./- ela disse taxativa, conjurando um colchão, e entregando a varinha a ele.

- /Que mulher mandona eu escolhi./- ele falou sorrindo e sentando-se no colchão dela a abraçando-a, ela olhou para ele e inesperadamente, um beijo roubou o ar de seus pulmões, mas ela não estava ligando em morrer sufocada mesmo... Antes sufocada que congelada. E de repente o ar entrava em jorros arfantes nos pulmões outrora vazios e a queimar, deixando-a levemente tonta. -/Eu faço o primeiro turno./ - e ela sem condições de discordar, deitou-se com a cabeça nas pernas dele.

- /O que eu faço com você?/- ela perguntou com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

- /O que você quiser querida./- ele devolveu com um olhar carregado do que ela poderia jurar serem segundas intenções. Lhe deu um leve beliscão, e fechou os olhos.

- /Acho que Bea tinha razão não é?/- ela perguntou para ele.

- /Por que?/

- /Ela vivia me dizendo que a gente ia '_terminar assim'_./

-/Perdidos no gelo?/- ele perguntou sorrindo.

- /Não, assim, juntos./- ela disse segurando a mão dele.

- /Realmente Bea é muito inteligente, mas eu discordo dela./

-/Como assim?/- ela perguntou um tanto quanto confusa com a resposta dele.

- /Ainda não terminamos, ainda não acabou, só está começando./- ele disse fazendo-a rir novamente, ele adorava aquele sorriso, até esquecia de onde estavam.

- /Você tem razão, ainda não acabou. Então como vamos acabar?/

- /No meu apartamento, mais precisamente no meu.../- ele disse.

- /Eu não concordo./- ela disse antes que ele terminasse a frase.

- /Então como você acha que vamos acabar?/

- /Brigando como sempre./- ela falou.

- /Até o dia do casamento a gente se entende./-ele garantiu piscando um olho.

- /É, se a gente algum dia sair daqui, a gente se entende até lá./- ela disse bocejando e se acomodando, para finalmente dormir. Mas ainda assim ele parecia estático. Aquilo poderia ser interpretado como um sim? Talvez uma possibilidade...

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.

There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.

Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I

can't find.

Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe

I'm just blind.

Um barulho. Tentou identificar, mas já havia passado. De novo. Era abafado Aquele barulho tinha vindo de algum lugar a sua frente. Seria a pessoa a segui-los? Ele segurou a varinha com força e se pôs de pé, olhou até onde os fachos de luz da varinha iluminavam, não viu nada de diferente. Ainda assim seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito. Havia algo ali.

Acordou-a:

-/Raposa, acorde, a coisa que nos seguia nos alcançou./- ele falou e sacudiu-a levemente. Ela levantou-se rapidamente. E antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ele colocou a varinha em sua mão. -/Fique aqui com a varinha, eu vou olhar ao redor./- e transformou-se no grande tigre branco de sempre que saiu correndo silenciosamente na neve.

Ele tentava sentir o cheiro mas era difícil , tudo ela neve, e o vento era forte, correu por algum tempo, não encontrou nada de suspeito, mas ainda assim, o tigre conseguia sentir tão bem quando ele. Tinha alguém por perto.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

Então um clarão iluminou algo as suas costas, ele se virou urgentemente para ver, mais outro e mais outro, desta vez um vermelho, seguido de um verde, relâmpagos e raios, apurou os ouvido e foi o suficiente para perceber que jamais deveria ter deixado o lugar onde estava.

A Raposa estava em um duelo feroz com a Sombra ali na sua frente, era o Guardião que quase impedira a fuga deles, ela havia sobrevivido, e estava sedento por qualquer tipo de vingança. Feitiços iluminavam tudo ao seu redor, ele era rápido desviara-se de duas maldições por pouco.

O Tigre havia saído e ela estava sozinha.

Seu feitiço imobilizante foi refletido pelo feitiço escudo o que deu a ela um pouco mais de tempo para lançar um azaração, da qual ele se esquivou com maestria, ele era muito bom, sabia o que estava fazendo.

- /Desista auror, estamos ambos cansados e eu prefiro matar você rapidamente./- ele disse.

Manteve a atenção na varinha, não iria cair naquela técnica de distração.

-/Vou fazer um buraco no seu estômago, prometo que não vai doer./- ele ameaçou, lançando mais um raio vermelho.

Ela estava fazendo o máximo que podia desviou-se de outro feitiço, e devolveu com um relâmpago verde.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always

be there,

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.

Onde o Tigre estava, será que ele tinha caído em alguma armadilha camuflada? Está hora estaria em maus lençóis, precisaria de ajuda.

Outro raio passou agitando seus cabelos por pouco... Defendeu-se com o feitiço escudo, e logo depois explodiu o gelo aos pés da Sombra provocando uma nuvem de neve. Correu alguns passos no gelo, mas não demorou muito e ouviu os feitiços passarem velozes por ela errando por milímetros, não tinha como escapar, ele estava muito perto. Mas ela tinha que achar o Tigre!

-/Não adianta correr idiota, eu vou achar você./- disse a sombra em uma voz fria e desdenhosa - /Como ousou fazer o que fez...?/- disse com nojo

Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm

alone.

Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

A voz da Sombra que cortava o silêncio com feitiços e seu braço direito pendia imóvel e visivelmente sem ossos. Ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente para para-lo, ele parecia mais feroz ainda.

- /Traidora do próprio povo, e desonra da sua raça!/- ele bradava em meio a azarações.

Ginny se esquivou, então viu um Tigre branco correndo em sua direção. Ela não tinha percebido,mas havia se aproximado demais da parte onde o gelo era muito frágil, olhou para o chão aos seus pés...

Mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada uma dor alucinante no seu peito tomou conta de todo o seu corpo em meio a um relâmpago esverdeado e ela foi arremessada contra a geleira a suas costas inconsciente.

Everything I am and everything in me.

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

O Tigre observou enquanto corria o corpo da ruiva bater com força contra a geleira e derrubar muita neve, cobrindo o corpo inconsciente dela, seu coração estava sufocado, tinha que chegar até lá, e tira-a de lá ou morreria soterrada. Ela ficaria bem ele só tinha que alcançá-la.

Ele manteve o olhar fixo no monte de neve aos pés da geleira, porque ela simplesmente não explodia a neve e sai de lá? Era fácil ela tinha a varinha, com um feitiço conseguiria. Então porque diabos ela não fazia aquilo logo? Estaria esperando ele se pronunciar?

Ele rugiu. Ainda assim a neve continuava imóvel.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be

there,

So love me when I'm gone.

(Maybe I'm just blind)

A Sombra se virou contra ele, mas já era tarde demais, o enorme tigre já estava muito próximo, saltou para cima da Sombra que disparou um raio vermelho mas não pode evitar ser lançado ao gelo frágil a suas costas, o gelo se despedaçou com o barulho de vidro quebrando, e o tigre branco conseguiu ouvir a água gelada se agitar com a colisão, para depois o barulho se tornar abafado, e o buraco no gelo se fechar quase que instantaneamente, abafando os gritos que o homem deixava escapar mas não o barulho de seus punhos tentando abrir um buraco na camada de gelo que o encerrava nas águas congelantes selando sua morte.

O Tigre jazia caído no chão, já voltara a sua forma humana mas seus olhos ardiam incrivelmente e sua cabeça parecia explodir de dor, o feitiço o atingira no olhos... Piscava freneticamente, mas ainda assim, pareciam queimar, a dor era insuportável, e ele gritava enchendo a imensidão gelada com seus gritos de agonia. Mas a inconsciência não demorou muito a toma-lo pro inteiro, e ele não ouviu mais nada nem sua própria agonia mergulhado na escuridão.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me,

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be

there.

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

N/A: finalmente heim?? Foram mais de dois anos aqui, sempre escrevendo às vezes me atrasando, mas nunca desistindo, fico feliz de poder ver, tudo que fiz com ajuda de vocês, mas também triste por saber que uma parte acabou. Como prometido aqui está o capítulo mais longo de toda a minha vida. E meus inúmeros 'obrigada's para todos vocês que fizeram parte destes dois anos. A continuação vem ai é só tempo de eu descançar um pouco fazer minhas provas dedicar um pouco mais de atenção as minhas outras fics.. e pronto já tem cap. Novo da continuação ok..! Eu escolhi uma data especial para mim. 07/07/07 rsrsrsr.. esperem um pouquinho que passa rápido.. muitas novidades em julho. Lou you all!

**Reviews:**

**Ana Carolina Guimarães** hasuhaushasuhas na verdade eu também estava meio na dúvida mas acabei escolhendo desse jeito ai mesmo... mas bom eu gostei, achei que ficou legal... espero que você realmente do fim de cbm... Desculpa a demora.. é porque como você pôde ver.. né.. o capítulo tomou proporções gigantescas... sorry por tudo..

**Miaka-ELA** bom.. o q dizer pra ti ?? Eu devo metade dessa fic pra você...! nem posso descrever como você me ajudou, simplesmente em demonstrar entusiasmo e afeição pelos personagens.. Espero que você não esteja com vontade de me matar agora mesmo certo? Afinal o final foi mais ou menos como você queria. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... esse capítulo é seu! Nunca vou poder agradecer o quanto você me ajudou e no fim eu ganhei uma mais uma amiga. Obrigado por gostar da Raposa e do Tigre e de tudo o mais, acho que agora como você diz eles já são quase seus mesmo.

Rsrsrsrsrs. Obrigado... Ti amo.

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore** outra pessoa a quem eu devo metade da fic, comenta até com febre, nem que seja pra dizer só oi, vale a pena cada palavra escrita só por saber que você está acompanhando e que quando eu olhar meu e-mail vou ver uma review sua. Sei que a fic não acabou do jeito que você esperava, mas a história ainda não tem fim, continua lembra? Realmente acho que nunca vou esquecer como foi bom escrever essa fic, e passar por tudo que eu passei mesmo tendo que re-escrever milhares de vezes, valeu a pena e você foi uma das pessoas que fizeram isso importante para mim. Muito obrigado pela atenção e paciência. Ti amo!

**Capitam** nem preciso dizer nada pra ti neh? Sempre lah, me dando força e sgurando no meu braço quando eu tropeçava para diminuir o impacto da queda. Isso é uma marca permanente na minha vida. Foram mais de dois anos empregados nessa fics. Com você betando fielmente sem reclamar e ainda pedindo mais, mesmo longe como você está agora, continua sempre me amparando as inúmeras vezes que eu preciso. Palavras curtas que dizem coisas longas. Esse fim alem de meu da Miaka da Gla e seu. Assim como parte do meu coração, parte de mim, e parte da minha vida em tudo que eu escrever vai estar lá sempre carimbado Capitam, porque eu vou sempre lembrar de você.

Ti amo para sempre.

87


	24. Nota

Nota da beta:

Come back to me já está terminada, como todo mundo já deve ter percebido, e também já tem continuação. Eu e Anny resolvemos colocar isso aqui porque tinha algumas pessoas perguntando quando CBM ia ser atualizada.

A fic continua em Between Angels and Demons, e já tá postada aqui no fanfiction

beijoss!!!

capitam :)


End file.
